Juliet Potter
by Drider Queen
Summary: Et si ce n’était pas un garçon que Lily et James avait eut? Et si c’était une fille qui avait survécut à Voldemort? Voyez la vie de Juliet Lily Potter alors qu’elle va à Hogwarts pour sa première année... Attention de violance et d'abus sur un enfant.
1. Juliet Potter

Et si ce n'était pas un garçon que Lily et James avait eut? Et si c'était une fille qui avait survécut à Voldemort? Voyez la vie de Juliet Lily Potter alors qu'elle va à Hogwarts pour sa première année...

La maison 4, rue Privet Drive était tout à fait normale, d'après tout les standards, avec son arrière court bien entretenue, sa façade blanche se perdant dans les autres de la rue. Une maison typique d'un couple tout à fait normal. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient fiers d'être tout à fait normal et de mener une vie très douce et calme avec leur enfant, Dudley. Pétunia avait un visage presque ingrat, avec un long cou qui lui donnait en tout et pour tout l'apparence d'un cheval mal nourrit, car elle était d'une maigreur presque morbide, surtout comparée a Vernon. Celui-ci apparaissait aussi gros qu'une baleine, avec ces 5 mentons et ses petits yeux de porc. Leur enfant, Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à son père, gros et gras avec les cheveux blonds bouclés et les même yeux porcins de son père il n'était guère agréable à regarder.

Il y avait une chose par compte qu'ils s'efforçaient de cacher... Si vous passiez assez de temps près de Privet Drive, parfois, vous pouviez apercevoir une petite fille sortir de la maison #4. Elle apparaissait minuscule dans les anciens vêtements de Dudley, elle était très délicate, avec un petit visage en cœur entourée de longs cheveux noirs que, lorsque le soleil les frappait, on pouvait apercevoir des reflets auburn. Cependant le détail qui retenait le plus l'attention des gens qui apercevait cette petite fille de près était ses grands yeux couleur émeraude, brillant et vif et juste au dessus de son oeil droit, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cette jeune fille était Juliet Potter, mais personne n'osait demander ce qu'elle faisait chez les Dursley. À chaque fois que le sujet de cette fillette était mentionné aux autres membres de la famille, les résultats variaient. Petunia devenait d'une blancheur qui venait de frayeur ou de haine, personne ne pouvait le savoir, Vernon devenait d'une couleur approchant le pourpre et Dudley avait un sourire un peu tordu qui faisait regretter les gens de lui en avoir même parler.

Chaque année le professeur de Juliet venait voir les Dursley pour leur demander une question qui hantait les gens du voisinage. Car voyez vous, Juliet allait avoir 11 ans durant l'été et pourtant depuis près de 6 ans, personne ne l'avait entendu dire un mot. La petite Juliet communiquait en écrivant ce qu'elle voulait dire sur un calepin qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. À cette question, les Dursley répondaient toujours la même chose :

« Après l'accident que Dudley a eut lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, elle a juste arrêté de parler. Rien n'a réussit à lui faire dire un mot. »

Chaque année les professeur repartait sans avoir remarquer l'éclat de victoire qui apparaissait dans les yeux de Vernon à chaque fois. Voyez-vous, la jeune Juliet n'a pas arrêter de parler du jour au lendemain à cause d'un vague accident qu'elle n'avait même pas eu... Dudley l'avait poursuivie jusqu'au parc qu'il y avait pas très loin de Privet Drive et l'avait poussé au sol. Il était accompagné de ces amis Piers Polkiss et deux autres d'ont Juliet n'avait aucune idée du nom. Ils pratiquaient leur jeu favori : « La Chasse de Juliet ». Dire que Juliet était effrayé d'eux aurait été dire que le soleil semble brillant. Elle était totalement prise par une extrême terreur. Lorsqu'elle fut poussée au sol, elle se cogna fermement la tête contre le trotoir, fendant effectivement la peau de sa tempe. Étourdie, elle s'était retourner juste à temps pour voir Dudley s'avancer sur elle, avec ses amis, sourire méchant aux lèvres. Un mouvement au coin de son oeil la fit tourner la tête légèrement pour voir si quelqu'un venait à son secours. C'était une automobile, qui faisait des zig-zag dans la rue. Quand elle se retourna vers Dudley, elle vit qu'il allait se faire frapper par la voiture.

« NON ! DUDLEY ! ATTENTION! » cria-t'elle, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Dudley ne tourna même pas la tête, croyant à une ruse de sa cousine et continua d'avancer, se mettant juste dans la bonne trajectoire pour se faire entrer dedans par la voiture. Ce qui arriva. Le reste, Juliet ne s'en rappelle pas très bien, l'ambulance menant Dudley et elle a l'hôpital. La colère de Tante Pétunia et sa promesse qu'elle en parlerait a Vernon lorsqu'il rentrait était la seule pensée qui occupait la tête de la petite. Comme toujours, Oncle Vernon allait dire que c'était de sa faute que son Dudley avait été blessé, elle s'y attendait, mais rien de ce que Vernon avait en réserve pour elle n'était dans les choses qu'elle s'attendait. Dudley dut rester à l'hôpital pendant au moins deux jours et après avoir fini les points de sutures sur la plaie de Juliet, elle et Tante Pétunia rentraire à la maison. Lorsqu'ils furent entré dans la maison, sa peur s'intensifia car oncle Vernon l'attendait et son regard comme la couleur pourpre de son visage ne disait rien de bon...

« Entre petite ingrate toi et moi on a à parler. », la voix froide et sèche de son oncle contenait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il criait après elle.

Juliet s'approcha de Oncle Vernon doucement et attendit. Elle n'u pas à attendre longtemps. Elle reçu directement le gros poing de Vernon directement sur sa plaie à la tempe. La force du coup l'envoya au sol sonnée.

« Toujours en train de causer du trouble, petite peste. Toujours prête à mettre Dudley en danger. Les voisins disent qu'ils t'on entendu crier après Dudley juste avant l'accident. Je t'avertie et écoute moi bien sale chienne, si j'entends ne serais-ce qu'un SON de ta bouche. Je te tuerai moi même tu m'entends? Tu portes malheur, tout ce que tu touche et tout ceux qui t'entendent sont maudit à avoir du malheur... »

Le reste de la triade de Oncle Vernon se perdit dans la brume qui entrait dans le cerveau de la petite fille alors qu'il l'a battait sans retenue avant de l'envoyer valser dans le fond du placard sous l'escalier sans un seul regret. Combien de temps elle resta inconsciente? Juliet l'ignore. C'était la première fois que Oncle Vernon lui donnait plus qu'un tirage de cheveux ou de la tasser de son chemin. Elle se rappelle encore de ce jour car elle n'a plus rien dit à partir de ce moment... Et c'est ainsi que l'enfer de la vie de Juliet Lily Potter commença, jusqu'au jour où elle reçue une lettre étrange...

Note de l'auteur :

Je n'utilise pas beaucoup les mots français des traductions car je les trouves TOTALEMENT ridicules... Non mais... Hogwart devient Poudlard... Ce sera les même pour les noms des personnage... Il n'y aura pas de Longdubas mais bien Longbottom. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il changent les noms dans les traductions... Vous allez devoir endurer.

Et voila ma petite idée, si cela vous plait, donnez moi des commentaires ! Les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES sont appréciées, constructives...

Drider Queen


	2. Le rêve et la lettre

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

_« _**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

Il n'y aura pas la scène du zoo, car dans mon histoire, Juliet ne parle pas, donc elle n'aurait pas pu parler avec le serpent. À l'histoire

* * *

**_Rêve _**

_Un enfant jouait par terre avec ce qui apparaissait être un cerf, un chien et un loup en peluche. Un homme d'apparence assez jeune, peut-être 20 ans était avec l'enfant et faisait bouger les peluches sans même les toucher. Il faisait bouger une fois de temps à autre un morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite vers les peluches et elles bougeaient. Il faisait danser le loup et le chien alors que le cerf semblait observer le tout pour que rien ne dégénère. L'enfant gloussait, visiblement amusé._

Juliet réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle était cet enfant.

_Elle observa l'homme qui jouait avec elle. Il apparaissait assez grand, même s'il était couché au sol à sa hauteur. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui semblaient vouloir aller dans toutes les directions à la fois et des yeux noisettes pleins de rire et d'amour. Une autre personne entra son champ de vision. Une femme, petite et mince, avec les cheveux d'une teinte auburn, presque rouge. Ce qui retenait le plus l'attention chez cette femme étaient ses yeux._

« Mes yeux. » _pensa Juliet._

_En effet, cette femme avait les yeux aussi verts et aussi brillants que Juliet. Ils étaient pleins de joie et d'amour alors qu'ils se posèrent sur elle et ensuite sur l'homme. La femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'homme se leva rapidement en se tournant vivement vers la fenêtre qu'il y avait dans la grande pièce qui devait être le salon. Il écarta un pan du rideau et le laissa tomber. Il se tourna vers la femme et son visage avait prit une apparence dure, mais triste à la fois..._

_« _Lily, prend Juliet et cours, Peter nous a trahit, il est ici! Prend Juliet et cours! _»_

_Sa voix contenait une urgence que personne ne pouvait ignorer. Alors qu'il parlait, il souleva Juliet de terre, la donna a la femme, qui semblait s'appeler Lily. Il donna un rapide baiser sur le front de Juliet et Lily. L'homme recula, il semblait en peine, il ouvrit une porte et disparut. Lily partit dans l'autre sens, tentant d'ouvrir différentes portes, mais aucune ne semblaient le vouloir. Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'agiter un bout de bois rond et de crier à la porte plusieurs mots inconnus comme « _Alohomora! _»_.

_Alors qu'elle allait essayer une autre porte, une explosion retentit dans la direction du salon qu'elle avait quitté. Un rire, froid, aigu et malveillant sembla emplir tout l'espace. Lily entra dans une pièce : c'était la pouponnière. Elle posa Juliet sur le lit et lui caressa la joue en parlant tout doucement ce qui allait être ses derniers mots._

_« _N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons Juliet, ton père et moi nous serons toujours avec toi. N'oublie et n'arrête jamais d'aimer, car c'est la clef. _»_

_La porte de la pouponnière sortit de ces gonds et une silhouette apparut. Elle alla se placer devant Lily, qui s'était entre la silhouette et Juliet_.

_«_ Non, pas Juliet! Je vous en souplie... Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne prenez pas Juliet! _»_

_La voix de Lily était désespérée et celle qui lui répondit glaça Juliet jusqu'à l'âme._

_« _Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi... _»_

_Cette voix était glacée, vide de toute chaleur humaine, de toute émotion sauf une, la haine. Alors que Lily continuait de plaider, l'homme, car la voix était celle d'un homme, pointa son bâton vers elle et dit deux mots étranges « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Une lumière d'un vert exceptionnel, rappelant presque trop bien la couleur des yeux de Juliet, partit du bâton et frappa Lily en pleine poitrine. Lily tomba par terre sans bouger et Juliet ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_L'homme se tourna vers Juliet et pointa son bâton vers sa tête. Tout ce que Juliet pouvait voir était deux yeux rouge dans le fond d'une capuche noire. La peau de la main tenant le bâton était trop blanche pour sembler appartenir à un être humain. L'homme parla de nouveau..._

_« _Voyez donc cela, celle qui serait mon égale. Je vais vous en faire une égale, car tu vas mourir ici, avec tes parents, petite idiote. _Avada Kedevra! »_

_La même lumière verte sortit de son bâton et frappa Juliet au front. Trop de vert et la douleur commença. Elle entendit un cri, mais ne pouvait être sûre s'il ne venait pas d'elle._

* * *

Il était très tôt le matin lorsque Juliet se réveilla en sursaut du rêve. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avec des yeux ouverts beaucoup trop grands pour être normaux avant de se laisser retomber sur le petit matelas qui couvrait le fond du placard sous l'escalier qui était sa chambre et son refuge. 

« _Encore ce même rêve... »_ se dit Juliet tout en tentant de ralentir sa respiration encore affecté par la terreur qui suivait toujours ce rêve. Avec la terreur, il y avait un sentiment tellement profond de perte qu'elle avait toujours envie d'aller se cacher et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un broyait son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce rêve à personne, car elle avait bien trop peur de la réaction de Vernon et Pétunia. Il y avait maintenant un an qu'elle ne les appelait plus que Oncle et Tante lorsqu'elle leur parlait (ou plutôt écrivait) directementà eux où bien à quelqu'un qui risquait de leur parler. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour les traiter comme de la famille si eux-même en étaint incapable.

Ce rêve qui l'accablait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir n'avait rien de normal selon les standards de ses gardiens. Après l'avoir vu tant de fois dans sa vie, elle avait compris après un temps que l'homme qui jouait avec elle et la femme étaient ses parents, mais elle venait à peine de réaliser que l'enfant était vraiment elle. Juliet ne savait pas trop quoi faire car elle ne savait plus si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou une mémoire... Mais comment expliquer les choses étranges de son rêve? Comment faire bouger des peluches sans les toucher? Et ce bâton qu'ils avaient tous, qu'est-ce que c'était?

Juliet était tellement prise par ses réflexions sur son rêve qu'elle n'entendit pas Pétunia descendre les marches juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Pétunia frappa deux grands coups sur la porte du placard avant de le dévérouiller.

« Allez debout fainéante, tu dois faire le déjeuner pour la fête de mon petit Dudley. Tout de suite! »

Juliet savait très bien que ne pas se lever signifiait recevoir des coups de ceinture administrés par Vernon où bien une poêle par la tête de Pétunia. Elle sortit donc assez rapidement de ses couvertures pleines de poussières et d'araignées et s'habilla en hate avec les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Elle avait dû faire un nouveau trou dans sa vieille ceinture pour que les pantalons ne tombent pas. Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait entrer au moins deux autres fois dans ces pantalons tellement ils étaient grands.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, les marches craquèrent fortement sous le poids de la petite baleine qu'était Dudley alors qu'il descendait plus rapidement qu'il ne le pouvait. Arrivé devant le placard, il referma la porte sur Juliet qui retomba dans sur le plancher. Juliet grimaça légèrement, son dos était encore un peu douloureux suite à la dernière punition que Vernon avait décidé qu'elle méritait pour ne pas avoir été capable de bien tondre le gazon. Le fait que la tondeuse était probablement plus pesante que l'enfant qui la poussait n'avait rien changéà sa décision. Elle se releva et alla aider à la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

Évidemment, Pétunia et Vernon était en train d'essayer de calmer Dudley, car il y avaitdeux cadeaux de moins que l'année passée. Il n'était guère satisfait de n'avoir que 36 cadeaux. Juliet les observa un moment avant de se remettre au travail le coeur un peu lourd.

« _Pourquoi me traitent -ils comme si je n'étais qu'une nuisance? Pourquoi ne m'aiment-ils pas comme Dudley? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais..._ » pensa Juliet sombrement.

Il n'y avait pas d'explication pour le comportement de Pétunia et de Vernon qui la traitait comme si elle était atteinte d'un genre de maladie qui était tellement contagieuse qu'ils devaient la battre hors d'elle. Non elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas a les haïr pour cela non plus. Elle les regardait avec pitié car ils n'étaient pas capable de voir plus loin que leurs préjudices et pour cela ils ne grandiraient jamais hors de ce qu'ils étaient. De pauvres mal-compris. Juliet ne serait pas triste de les voir mourir, cependant elle ne leur désirait aucun mal. Elle espérait qu'un jour ils lui diraient pourquoi ils la traitent comme une moins que rien pour quelque chose qu'elle ne se rappelle même pas d'avoir fait.

Alors que toute la petite famille avait un gros déjeuner, Juliet prit sa toast matinale, la seule chose qui lui était permise de prendre. Alors qu'elle la finissait, le postier venait tout juste de laisser tomber le courrier du matin dans l'entrée. Sans se le faire demander, car cela représentait une raison pour la punir, elle se leva rapidement et sans bruit pour ne pas déranger ses gardienset alla chercher le courrier.

Elle ramassa les lettres et les classa comme elle faisait habituellement. Deux factures pour Vernon, un magazine pour Pétunia, une lettre de la nouvelle école de Dudley pour lui et... une lettre pour elle ! Elle échappa pratiquement toutes les lettres lorsqu'elle vit pour qui celle-ci était adressée. Elle avait même l'adresse de son placard!

Miss J. Potter

Dans le Placard Sous l'Escalier

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Elle était un peu éberluée alors qu'elle remit les lettres à Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley. Elle allait ouvrir sa lettre lorsque Dudley lui arracha de sa main et cria.

« Regarde papa, regarde! Il y avait une lettre pour l'idiote! »

« Mais qui peut bien lui écrire? » Demanda tout haut Vernon alors qu'il prenait la lettre des mains de Dudley. Il observa l'adresse, puis la retourna et vit un sceau étrange à l'endos. Un serpent, un blaireau, unaigle et un lion entourait un H stylisé. Vernon perdit quelque peu de couleur au visage et Juliet comprit que peut importe ce qu'était cette lettre, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon pour elle...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : 

Aime? Aime pas! Allez, laissez moi des commentaires!

Drider Queen


	3. Les secours arrivent

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

_**oOoOo Début de chapitre oOoOo**_

« _Oh, Vernon ne semble pas heureux... J'aurais vraiment dû ne pas apporter ma lettre ici... Ma lettre, la seule que je n'ai jamais eue._ »

Juliet observait Vernon avec un peu de frayeur alors qu'il devint pâle en regardant le drôle de logo qui apparaissait à l'arrière de la lettre. Il leva ses petits yeux porcins vers Juliet et avec un sourire un peu trop malsain, il déchira la lettre et la jeta dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Juliet, attristée pour le sort de sa lettre, mais voulant encore la lire, se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux dans la poubelle...

Erreur, très grave erreur...

La main de Vernon l'agrippa par les cheveux avant qu'elle n'atteigne la poubelle. Il la souleva de terre, telle un chaton par la peau du cou et la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Tu ne liras pas cette lettre tu m'entends, JAMAIS! » Vernon hurla le dernier mot en plein dans son visage alors que Juliet essayait d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment hocher la tête pour que Vernon envoie sa rage quelque par ailleurs que dans sa direction. Il lui prit la tête par son autre main et serra douloureusement la mâchoire de Juliet dans sa grande et grasse main. Il marcha vers le placard et serrait toujours sa mâchoire alors qu'il parla.

« Tu n'auras rien à manger jusqu'à nouvel ordre, peste ! Comment oses-tu tenter de prendre quelque chose qu'il t'est interdit de façon si stupide. Une idiote, comme ta mère avant toi, rien qu'une sale idiote. Pas un bruit, pas un mot, n'oublie pas. »

Il ouvrit la porte du placard d'un coup et la lança à l'intérieur comme une poupée de chiffon. Alors que Juliet se relevait péniblement, une douleur traversant sa mâchoire et son dos, elle regarda Vernon dans les yeux. Brillants yeux verts, d'un vert impossible perça dans ceux de Vernon. Son pied s'appuya contre la poitrine de Juliet, lui coupant le souffle efficacement.

« N'ESSAYE PAS DE M'ENSORCELLER SALE PETITE PESTE DE SORCIÈRE! »

Vernon s'amusa alors à lui donner des coup de pied dans les côtes, alors que Juliet ne bougeait plus vraiment, perdue dans la douleur qui entrait dans son corps par toutes les pores possibles.

« _Pourquoi m'appelle-t'il toujours sorcière.._ » se demanda Juliet alors que la noirceur qu'elle associait avec la venue de l'inconscience s'annonçait. Elle se rendit à peine compte que Vernon l'avait ressortit du placard et l'emmenait dans le salon...

« _Je ne crois pas qu'il va s'arrêter cette fois... Aidez-moi..._ _Aidez-moi s'il vous plait..._ »

**_oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo_**

Bien loin de la petite maison des Dursleys, loin au nord, quelque part en Écosse, un vieil homme était assis à un bureau, dans une haute tour d'un château ancien. Les gens connaissant la région vous diraient qu'il n'y a que les ruines d'un vieux château à cet endroit, mais ils se tromperaient. Car voyez-vous, ce vieil homme habillé de robes pourpre était un sorcier et l'endroit où il se trouvait était protéger par la magie pour ne pas être visible par les Moldus, les humains qui ne possèdaient pas de magie.

« Aidez-moi... Aidez-moi s'il vous plait... »

Le vieil homme tourna légèrement la tête, tentant de trouver la source de ce murmure... Cela ressemblait à la voix d'un enfant demandant de l'aide. Il observa l'oiseau qui était juste à côté de son bureau. Il regardait vers le sud, par la fenêtre: tout dans la posture de ce magnifique oiseau dénotait la tristesse...son grand cou de cygne ne semblait pas soutenir sa belle tête, la laissant pendre étrangement. Le plumage, habituellement rouge vif et or semblait momentanément terni. Le vieil homme continua un moment d'observer son oiseau, puis retourna à son travail.

Tout autour de ce vieil homme se trouvait un bureau des plus étranges. La pièce était circulaire, avec un foyer au nord. Il y avait des portraits sur tous les murs possibles, des étagères couvraient tous les murs de cette tour et sur les nombreuses petites tables et étagères se trouvaient des livres ainsi que de nombreux petits objets d'apparences fragiles, en verre ou en argent, qui bougeaient et qui, parfois, produisaient un son mélodieux. Ce qui avait d'étrange surtout était que les portraits sur les murs bougeaient et possédaient une voix. Le vieil homme après ce qui sembla un long, long moment, se tourna derrière lui. L'un des portraits derrière son bureau tentait de lui parler. C'était le portrait d'un homme dans la mi-quarantaine. Il avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux verts émeraude qui semblaient éclairer son visage aquilins. Ses vêtements semblaient très anciens et aussi étranges que la robe pourpre du vieil homme.

« Albus, vous devriez vérifier le registre des étudiants tout de suite. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui glace mon sang. Goldric, Helga et Rowenda sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Nous avons tous ce sentiment. Allez le vérifier. » Il y avait une arrogance teintée d'un peu de préoccupation qui se mélangeait à l'ordre que donnait cet homme.

« Mais voyons, Salazar...» La voix douce du vieil homme était parsemée de curiosité...

« Albus, vieille bique, allez vérifier ce foutu document, vous m'entendez! L'un des prochains étudiants qui arrivera en septembre est en DANGER! Nous avons tous eu un mauvais pressentiment juste avant que je ne vienne vous parler. La dernier fois que nous avons eu ce genre de pressentiment, vous savez ce qui c'est produit. ALLEZ ALLEZ! » Salazar n'avait guère l'air de vouloir jouer avec Albus. Il le fixait d'un regard sombre et semblait un peu trop virulent pour ne pas l'écouter.

« Très bien, Salazar, je vais aller voir... Calmez-vous. »

Albus savait très bien de quel pressentiment il parlait. Il était extrêmement rare que les portraits des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts parlent au Directeur, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient s'était toujours important. La première et dernière fois que l'un des fondateurs était venu le voir, Albus n'avait pas vraiment écouté le portrait, car il manquait de temps. Cela avait eu comme conséquence que deux personnes avaient mystérieusement disparues du registre des étudiants.

Albus était un vieil homme remarquable. Il était vraiment vieux, même si sa vigueur ne le laissait jamais paraitre. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche, des yeux pétillants d'un bleu magnifique, à demi-cachés derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il se déplaça avec facilité vers un cabinet tout à l'arrière de son bureau. Il sortit de sa poche un long bâton de bois qui semblait être rougeâtre dans la lumière ambiante. Il donna trois petits coups sur le côté du cabinet et alla ensuite l'ouvrir, révélant une salle ne contenant qu'une seule chose.

En son milieu, sur un pied en métal argenté très étrange couvert de runes bleues et vertes, se trouvait un livre gigantesque... Le livre semblait avoir au moins un pied d'épais et avait une grandeur de trois pieds de haut par deux de large. Le dessus du livre était marqué par un sceau contenant un lion, un blaireau, unaigleet un serpent entourant un H stylisé. Chaque animal était dessinée avec des couleurs uniques. Le lion était en rouge vif et or, le blaireau en noir et jaune, leaigle en bleu et cuivré et le serpent était en vert émeraude et argent.

Albus entra la pièce et posa son bâton pour que sa pointe touche le milieu du H. Il parla alors d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

« Je suis Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, présent Directeur de Hogwart, école de sorcellerie. Donne-moi accès à tes pages, présente-moi les futurs étudiants. »

Un petit éclat doré apparut à la pointe du bâton et lorsque Albus le retira, le grand livre s'ouvrit directement en son milieu. Il y avait là une multitude de noms, avec leur adresse. Quelque-uns avaient été marqués d'une barre noire après avoir viré au rouge. Albus savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Lorsqu'un nom était rouge, c'était que la personne mentionnée était mourante, lorsque la ligne noire apparaissait par dessus, c'était qu'elle était morte. Albus commença à regarder les pages pour les prochains étudiants.

Après quelques instants, un nom accrocha ses yeux et avec horreur il vit que le nom était écrit en rose, le premier stade avant le rouge. Ce nom lui fit fermer rapidement le livre et revenir dans son bureau. Il alla près d'une des tables couvertes avec les objets qui produisaient quelques sons et bougeaient lentement. Il en prit un dans sa main: deux sphères d'argent retenue par un serpent en argent. Albus sembla plonger son regard à l'intérieur de ce petit objet, mais ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui glaça le sang plus sûrement que n'importe quel horreur qu'il eut put voir durant sa longue vie.

À l'intérieur du petit objet, on pouvait voir une petite fille, étendue sur le ventre, comme une poupée abandonnée dans le fond d'un endroit sombre. L'un de ses bras avait un angle impossible, une marre de sang semblait couvrir son petit dos. Le peu du visage qui était visible avait un bleu en forme de main autour de la mâchoire, on pouvait vaguement apercevoir un oeil fermé, complètement noir et enflée. Mais la chose qui retenu le plus l'attention de Albus, fut ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir, juste au dessus de l'œil que l'on voyait, une vieille cicatrice, en forme d'éclair.

Juliet Potter, le nom que Albus venait de voir et qu'il ne pouvait croire. Il alla vers la cheminée et prit une poignée d'une poudre fine, dans un petit contenant sur le manteau de ce foyer. Il le lança dans les flammes et celles-ci tournèrent vertes.

« Quartier-Général, Division Auror! »

Après quelques secondes, la tête d'un homme chauve apparut dans le feu de Albus.

« Urgence... Albus? Que ce passe-t'il? » L'homme avait une voix grave et semblait surprit de parler avec Albus Dumbledore.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rejoignez à l'adresse suivante, j'expliquerai là bas: 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Soyez prudent, c'est un endroit plein de Moldus. Apportez avec vous un autre auror. C'est important, soyez rapide. »

« Tant que vous expliquez tout là-bas, Albus. Nous sommes en route. »

La connections se termina et Albus reprit une autre pincé de la poudre, la jeta à nouveau dans le feu et appela quelqu'un d'autre.

« Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe »

Ce fut la tête d'une femme âgée cette fois qui apparut dans les flammes.

« Oui Albus? »

« Vous devez absolument aller me rejoindre chez Madame Figgs, immédiatement. »

« Mme Figgs! Oh non! Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée à Juliet! »

« J'ai bien peur que oui, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Allez-y »

La vieille femme ne prit même pas le temps de répliquer, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança voulait tout dire. Albus attendit quelques moments et entra dans les flammes avec une pincée de la poudre étincelante. Il la jeta dans le feu après avoir attendu quelques instants et après avoir dit clairement.

« Madame Arabella Dorrine Figgs! »

Après quelques moments désagréables, il apparut dans une maison encombrée de chats. Il se releva vivement et regarda Minerva McGonagall qui se tenait près de là, son bâton déjà en main. Elle avait l'air plus sévère que jamais avec sa bouche tirée en une fine ligne, ses cheveux ramassée en un chignon serré sur le haut de sa tête. Elle portait une longue robe émeraude avec un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Elle regardait Albus avec froideur, comme pour lui dire « Je vous l'avais dit... »

« Plus tard, Minerva, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, plus tard je vous prie. » Il parlait très doucement et alla vers la porte d'entrée, sans même saluer l'habitante de la maison, Mme Figgs.

Juste avant de sortir, il agita rapidement son bâton et ses longues robes pourpres se changèrent en un complet marron, sa barbe et ses cheveux apparurent se faire couper nettement. Il ouvrit la porte et fut rejoint par la vieille femme, sans un mot. Elle aussi avait changée ses robes émeraude pour un habit beaucoup moins étrange : une simple robe d'été. Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le numéro 4 Privet Drive. Juste avant qu'ils arrivent à la maison, deux personnes se joignirent à eux. Un homme noir dans la mi-trentaine, ainsi qu'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine.

« Explications Albus? » demanda l'homme à la peau noire.

« Il y a à peine quelques minutes, Salazar est venu me dire qu'ils, les fondateurs, avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment pour un des nouveaux étudiants. Je suis allé voir le registre, et j'ai vu un nom qui est en rose. »

Minerva et la jeune fille firent un son de surprise, les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent légèrement.

« Je suis la personne à avoir mit les protections autour de cette maison. Elle appartient aux Dursley. J'ai donc regardé avec l'un de mes objets pour voir à distance ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette maison et ce que j'ai vu n'est guère beau. »

« Cela n'explique pas tout ce secret... »

« La personne habitant ici est très importante Kingsley... Juliet Potter habite ici. Elle est prise dans un endroit sombre et très petit, avec de nombreuses blessures infligées de main d'homme... »

Lorsque le nom de Juliet fut prononcé, les cheveux de la jeune femme tournèrent au rose une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à leur blond. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte en surprise... L'homme nommé Kingsley eut comme réaction d'accélérer le pas, le visage comme sculpté dans la pierre.

Ce fut lui qui cogna à la porte et lorsque Vernon l'ouvrit, il regarda ces quatre personnes...

« Que voulez-vous! »

« Nous sommes ici pour voir Juliet Potter, écartez-vous je vous prie, Monsieur Dursley »

Vernon tourna légèrement plus rouge qu'il était déjà puis cria en fermant la porte : « IL N'Y A PAS DE JULIET POTTER ICI »

Le sourcil de Kingsley tressailli légèrement alors qu'il sortit son bâton et regarda Albus. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose et la voisine qui s'était approchée pour voir ce qui se passait tourna de côté, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose dans sa maison. Kingsley pointa alors son bâton vers la porte et fit un mouvement sec vers le bas. La porte disparut instantanément. Alors qu'elle disparut, la jeune fille qui accompagnait Kingsley avait sortit son bâton aussi et, à la vue de Vernon pointant une arme vers eux, n'hésita pas.

« Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerem! »

Un jet rouge sortit du bâton dans la main de la jeune fille et atteignit Vernon avant qu'il puisse appuyer sur la détente, ensuite des cordes apparurent et l'entourèrent alors qu'il tomba sur le sol pétrifié.

« Pétrifiez tout les habitant que vous trouverez. Il doit y avoir une femme et un jeune garçon. Juliet est dan un endroit sombre et très petit. Il faut la trouver très vite. »

Albus parla alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Kingsley prit l'étage tandis que la jeune femme scruta le salon puis alla dans la cuisine. C'est alors que Minerva aperçu la porte du placard. Un gros cadenas ainsi qu'un autre loquet était présents sur la porte. En regardant le bas de cette petite porte, elle aperçu quelque chose qu'elle redoutait. Du sang... frais. Elle pointa rapidement son bâton vers la porte.

« Alohomora! Alohomora! »

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui fit porter une main à sa bouche, alors que Albus regardait par dessus son épaule.

« Nous l'avons Kingsley! »

Minerva ouvrit complètement la porte et s'agenouilla pour regarder l'enfant. Son visage était tourné vers elle et tellement marqué qu'elle eut envie de vomir.

« Écartez-vous un peu Minerva, nous devons la sortir du placard... »

Minerva s'exécuta, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la petite forme des yeux.

« Mobiliarbus »

Albus leva doucement l'enfant et avec toute la patience du monde la sortit du minuscule placard en prenant bien soin de ne pas la cogner nul part. Alors qu'il faisait cela, Minerva agita son bâton doucement et un long coussin apparut au sol juste en avant d'elle. Lorsque Albus posa doucement Juliet sur le cousin que Minerva avait conjuré, il s'agenouilla devant son visage. Il fut surprit de voir que Juliet le regardait à travers un oeil enflée.

Juliet bougea sa main droite, celle qui n'était pas blessée et la tendit vers l'homme qui avait des yeux si tendre. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Juliet. Elle était sauvée, quelqu'un avait entendu son appel à l'aide. L'homme devant elle allait prendre sa main, lorsqu'elle commença à écrire des lettres dans sa paume...

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Albus alors que la petite fille créait un message dans sa paume de main ridée. Un message qui l'emplit à la fois d'espoir et de tristesse...

« Vous m'avez entendue... »

**_oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo_**

TADA!

J'aime vraiment les commentaires... vous pouvez m'envoyer des courriels aussi, je ne dit pas que je vais répondre immédiatement, mais j'aime bien avoir des commentaires et ou des idées ;). Je risque d'updater à peu près une fois par semaine, souvent le lundi ou mardi.

Cheers!

Drider Queen


	4. Arrivée a Hogwarts

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Début de chapitre oOoOo**_

Juliet regardait ce vieil homme au regard doux et son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Elle vivait cette sensation bizarre qu'elle avait parfois : elle ressentait des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Cela lui arrivait parfois autour de Pétunia et Vernon, mais jamais dans la magnitude que ce qui se passait dans son corps présentement. Avec Vernon ou Pétunia, ce ne n'étaient que des mirages de sentiments, qui n'existaient que très finement et disparaissaient rapidement. Mme Figgs était autre chose, la même chose lui arrivait, mais c'était comme tenter de lire quelque chose au travers d'un brouillard épais.

Avec ces inconnus par compte, c'était comme si elle regardait le soleil directement. Les émotions étaient fortes, presque trop fortes. Elle sentait que le vieil homme devant elle était tellement plein de tristesse et de regrets que cela lui donnait envie de pleurer pour lui... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre près d'elle, une femme. Elle aussi était prise dans de la tristesse, du regret, de la colère et de la peur en si grande quantité que Juliet pensait défaillir.

À ce moment précis, Juliet ressentit de nouveau ses plaies et une quinte de toux la secoua rudement, du sang apparut sur ses lèvres. Le vieil homme se pencha un peu plus vers elle et pointa sur elle un long bâton...

« _Comment est-ce possible? Que sont ces bâtons? Qui sont ces gens... _»

Juliet fut effrayé pendant une seconde, avant de ressentir la gentillesse pure qui semblait englober cet homme. Alors que l'homme bougeait son bâton autour d'elle, la noirceur menaçait de la reprendre. Il faisait si froid, si froid... Juliet recommença à écrire quelque chose dans la main de l'homme avant que l'inconscience la reprenne.

« **_Mal... Froid... Qui?..._** »

Albus allait répondre à Juliet alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu connaissance de nouveau. Le sort qu'il venait de faire était pour avoir une idée de la condition du corps de l'enfant et il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il espérait. La petite avait besoin de soin rapidement. Il leva la tête pour parler avec Minerva, mais rencontra ses yeux noirs, rimés de larmes, mais étincelants de fureur... Minerva allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment précis, Kingsley et la jeune femme revinrent, chacun avec une personne ficelée qui flottait dans les airs devant eux.

Kingsley, alors qu'il descendait les marches avec Dudley devant lui pétrifié et prit dans des cordes magique, regarda en bas, où Minerva et Albus était a genoux au sol devant ce qui semblait être Juliet Potter. Il ne put voir que le dos marré de sang de la fillette et la seule réaction qu'il eut fut continuer de descendre, la mâchoire serré et déposer sans cérémonie Dudley au sol à côté de son père. Il remit alors la porte en place pour ensuite se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« C'est la femme Tonks? »

La voix de Kingsley enlevait tout le calme qui passait par sa posture. Elle était froide, coupante et pleine de colère. La jeune femme, nommée Tonks, Hocha la tête en laissant Pétunia tomber près de Vernon pour ensuite regarder la petite forme de Juliet...

« Par la barbe de Merlin... Professeur Dumbledore nous devons l'amener a St-Mungo immédiatement! » La voix de Tonks était légèrement aiguë dû à l'horreur qu'elle voyait. Comment quelqu'un pouvait infliger de telles choses à un enfant?

« Elle ne serait pas en sécurité si nous l'amenions à St-Mungo, vous le savez Nymphodora. »

Tonks grimaça, mais ne dit rien.

« Nous allons l'amener à Hogwarts et Poppy s'occupera d'elle. Nous devons l'amener maintenant. Je viens de vérifier son état et ce n'est guère bon. Allez-vous amener ces Moldus au Quartier Général? » Albus regarda Kingsley en finissant sa phrase. Minerva agita sa baguette et transfigura un journal traînant sur une table en une longue corde solide.

« Nous allons appeler des renforts ici pour que les voisins puissent voir des policiers amener cette famille en prison. Occupez-vous d'elle et nous irons vous rejoindre à Hogwarts lorsqu'elle sera éveillée pour nous donner sa version des faits. »

Albus prit la corde que Minerva lui tendait et la tapa légèrement avec son bâton en murmurant « Portus ». La corde brilla légèrement alors qu'il en donnait un bout a Minerva.

« Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas de ce coussin et qu'elle n'ait pas de choc lors de l'arrivée. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne tombe pas, voulez-vous, Minerva? Je m'assurerai qu'elle n'aura pas de choc. » La voix et le visage de Albus avait prit toute la nature des 150 ans qu'il possédait. Ces yeux qui brillaient toujours d'humour étaient maintenant sans éclats.

Minerva hocha sèchement la tête et plaça sa baguette vers Juliet, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Albus, quand à lui, prit la main de Juliet dans la sienne, celle qui touchait la corde, murmura un léger « Wingardium Leviosa » et le coussin sur lequel Juliet était se mit à flotter comme sur un coussin d'air.

« 3... 2... 1... »

À peine le compte fut il terminé qu'ils eurent une sensation que quelqu'un les tirait par le nombril vers une direction inconnue. Après quelques minutes ou secondes, ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'une pièce de pierres blanches. Minerva empêcha Juliet de tomber et Albus fit bouger le coussin pour ensuite déposer la jeune fille sur l'un des nombreux lits qui étaient autour de la grande pièce en pierre. Un rayon de soleil, passant par les nombreuses grandes fenêtres que l'on pouvait facilement retrouver dans des cathédrales, arrivait sur Juliet comme pour montrer du doigt à Albus que c'était de sa faute si cet enfant était dans cet état.

Alors que Minerva partit d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait, Albus se laissa tomber sur le lit juste à côté de celui sur lequel reposait Juliet. Il enleva le sort de déguisement qu'il s'était appliqué pour passer inaperçu chez les Moldus. Il observait Juliet, qui avait quelques difficultés à respirer présentement et se sentit tellement inutile que cela lui fit un pincement douloureux au cœur. Lui, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, considéré comme étant le plus grand mage des temps modernes, ayant détruit le Mage Noir Grindelwald, était simplement incapable de faire le moindre sort de guérison...

Des pas précipités lui firent lever la tête et observer Poppy Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Hogwarts, arriver en courant. Elle ne demanda rien et se mit au travail sans un mot. Elle allait commencer à agiter son bâton, hocha la tête et fit un seul sort. Il engloba le corps frêle de la fillette d'une lumière blanche. Après quelques secondes seulement par compte, la lumière tourna au pourpre foncé. Poppy prit une respiration assez vive et sortit de son tablier une baguette qu'elle avait espérer ne jamais utiliser sur un enfant.

C'était une baguette qui semblait fait de métal argenté. Il y avait nombres de petites runes bleuâtres qui courraient sur sa longueur. Elle était aussi de forme étrange, on pouvait voir qu'elle était ronde en diamètre, mais elle formait un zig-zag sur sa longueur. Poppy n'aimait encore moins l'utiliser sur cet enfant, car sa baguette lui rappelait trop la cicatrice qui ornait son front. Elle regarda Albus avec froideur et celui-ci se leva et partit. Il avait vu ce regard trop souvent pour ignorer que Poppy voulait qu'elle le laisse soigner sa patiente en paix.

Il quitta l'infirmerie en entendant Poppy chanter ses incantations, de l'autre côté de la porte. Minerva l'attendait de pied ferme. Il leva doucement la main et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, le seul bruit qui les coupait parfois était le murmure des portraits, avant d'atteindre ce qui semblait être un cul de sac. Dans ce cul de sac se trouvait la statue d'une gargouille dressée sur ses pattes arrières, les ailes déployées. Albus se dirigea vers cette statue, Minerva le suivait de près.

« Sorbet citron »

La statue bougea pour révéler un escalier qui montait en rond vers une tour. Albus et Minerva l'empruntèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus. Sans perdre de temps, Albus se dirigea vers son oiseau magnifique et lui caressa doucement le bec.

« Fawkes, mon bel ami, il y a à l'infirmerie une jeune fille qui aura peut-être besoin de toi. Voudrais-tu aller l'aider? »

Le magnifique oiseau leva sa tête vers Albus, son plumage avait reprit sa couleur quelque peu normale mais était encore un peu terne. Albus était certain pourtant que Fawkes n'était pas près d'une de ses prise en feu périodiques. Car voyez-vous, Fawkes était un phénix, pas un oiseau ordinaire. Fawkes déploya ses ailes et s'envola avant de disparaître en une boule de feu.

Albus alla s'asseoir à son bureau et remarqua, du coin de l'œil que Salazar était toujours dans son tableau, probablement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Salazar observait Albus, avec un regard hautin et froid, mais lorsqu'il vit que le vieil homme semblait avoir prit 20 ans dans le peut de temps qu'ils avaient été séparés, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il changea de portrait pour être plus près d'Albus.

« L'avez-vous trouvé? »

Une question si simple, posée de la voix douce d'une femme qui était apparue dans le portrait que venait de quitter Salazar. La femme était légèrement potelée, avec de beau cheveux d'un rouge feu et de beaux yeux marrons. Elle était habillée d'une robe d'époque d'un doux jaune citron avec des broderies noires décorant les manches et le devant du vêtement. Elle semblait inquiète et Albus se tourna vers elle, avec lenteur, comme si son âge l'avait soudainement rattrapé.

« Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle est à l'infirmerie présentement, Dame Helga. »

Pendant ces discussions, Minerva prit place dans un siège confortable, face au bureau auquel Albus s'était assis. Elle savait bien qu'il allait lui répondre, elle devait simplement prendre patience. Elle conjura un pot de thé et deux tasses qu'elle emplit.

« À l'infirmerie Albus! Croyez-vous que madame Pomfrey aurait besoin d'aide? »

Il était généralement connu que Helga Hufflepuff était très habile dans tout ce qui touchait la médecine. Elle apparaissait parfois dans le portrait qui était accroché dans l'Infirmerie pour aider la Matrone qui si trouvait en temps de crise. Peu de Matrones de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts avaient eu l'honneur de lui parler et de discuter de médecine avec elle, mais toutes celles qui l'avaient fait s'entendait pour dire qu'elle était pleine de ressources et de façons de soigner tellement efficaces qu'il était étrange que nul autre personne n'ait idée de ces sorts. Il y avait aussi comme rumeur qu'elle avait un portrait à St-Mungo Hôpital pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques, mais personne ne pouvait affirmer l'avoir vu.

« Voici quelques minutes, son état était pourpre foncé, Dame Helga. Si vous pouvez aider Poppy, je vous prit de le faire. »

La femme dans le portrait ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle disparut dans un côté du tableau alors que Salazar revenait.

« J'espère que vous connaissez la chance que vous avez eu, Albus. »

La voix de Salazar était sèche, et avant même que Albus ne puisse répondre, il avait quitté le tableau. Albus se tourna vers Minerva qui lui tendit une tasse de thé. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans le visage parcheminé de rides de Albus, que Minerva avait perdue toute envie de lui crier après pour sa bêtise, de n'avoir jamais été voir ce qui ce passait à Privet Drive, d'avoir trop confiance en la bonté des gens. À la vue de ce vieil homme emplit d'une tristesse infinie, Minerva ne put que le regarder avec une certaine pitié.

Ce qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais c'est de n'avoir rien fait elle-même pour aller voir ce qui se passait à Privet Drive. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de bons Moldus, mais elle voulait avoir confiance en la bonté des gens aussi et avait fait confiance au choix que Albus avait fait. En ce moment, elle ne savait pas pour qui elle avait le plus de pitié, elle pour son inaction ou Albus pour l'action qui avait apporté de graves conséquences pour une enfant si jeune. Ils ne savaient pas encore si elle serait à jamais marqué par cet épreuve ou en sortirait grandit.

Le silence s'étira et alors que Minerva avait prit le temps de fixer le liquide brun-rouge dans sa tasse elle releva la tête au son d'un sanglot qui s'échappa de Albus. Il avait laissé la tasse sur son bureau et avait prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots déchirant. Minerva ne pu se porter à sa rescousse car elle lui en voulait. Elle le laissa pleurer un moment, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

« Reprenez-vous Albus. »

Albus releva la tête et prit le fin mouchoir que lui tendait Minerva. Il s'épongea lentement les yeux et regarda Minerva dans les yeux. Les yeux bleu clair de Albus Dumbledore était maintenant si sombre de douleur et de regrets qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il était le même homme.

« Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle serait ainsi traité Minerva. Je ne peux même pas encore comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une telle chose à un enfant. Un ENFANT... Cette cruauté terrible envers une innocente. » La voix de Albus était pleine de tristesse et pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Vous lui devez maintenant de faire tout en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, Albus. Ce choix risque de nous hanter, vous et moi, pour aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. » Minerva regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait lentement au dessus du lac.

« Oui, vous avez raison Minerva... Je lui dois bien des choses et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il n'est pas trop tard... »

« Trop tard Albus? Pourquoi trop tard? » Minerva retourna son regard vers Albus.

« Je ne peux qu'associer ce qu'elle a vécu avec un autre élève d'ici... Et les résultats ne sont guère agréables. » Il reprit ses lunettes et les remit sur son grand nez crochu.

« Qui Albus? De qui parlez-vous? » La curiosité et la frayeur se mêlait dans la voix de Minerva.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, ma chère Minerva. »

Minerva prit un air choqué, sa bouche ouverte silencieusement. Elle avait l'air étrange d'un poison alors qu'elle tentait de dire quelque chose. Elle se reprit enfin après quelques moment.

« Espérons alors qu'il n'est pas trop tard Albus. »

Alors même qu'elle disait ces mots, un sanglot provenant du tableau des fondateurs leur firent retourner la tête si vite qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant que leurs lunettes s'envolent. Helga Hufflepuff était revenue et sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule d'un homme en rouge. Ses cheveux était d'un brun noisette et on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Albus se leva vivement et alla directement devant le portrait.

« Dame Helga! Que ce passe-t-il? Qu'est-il arrivé à Juliet? »

« Elle... elle... »

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Que je suis cruelle, que je suis cruelle... gnakgnak !  
_Drider Queen se lance hors stage pour éviter les tomates et les laitues_  
Hé! J'ai tout de même donné un léger apperçu du pouvoir que j'ai donnéà Juliet... l'avez-vous vu? Un cookie à la personne qui l'a juste! Mmm cookie... :)

Hihi :) Semaine prochaine pour la suite. J'attend vos commentaires !

Drider Queen


	5. Soins et Réveil

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Début de chapitre oOoOo**_

Sur Privet Drive, bien des voisins furent surpris de voir arriver quatre voitures de police qui s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 4. Alors que les cinq policiers entraient dans la maison, beaucoup de voisins furent attirés devant celle-ci pour regarder ce qui s'y passait. Après quelques minutes, la voix forte de Vernon Dursley fut entendue par tout le monde.

« BANDE DE WIERDO! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON IMMÉDIATEMENT! AAARRRGGGGGG! »

Les voisins furent surpris de voir cet homme parler ainsi a des policiers et ne furent pas surpris de le voir sortir accompagné de trois policiers alors qu'il se débattait. Après lui, Pétunia et Dudley, les mains menottées, suivirent docilement les policier et entrèrent chacun dans une voiture séparée. La voisine du numéro 3 accosta une jeune policière aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle allait monter dans une voiture.

« Mademoiselle! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec les Dursley? »

La jeune femme regarda son compagnon, un homme noir impressionnant et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Elle se retourna et alla parler avec la Dame.

« Bonjour Madame, je suis Constable Black. Connaissez-vous l'existence de Juliet Potter? »

« Mais bien sur ! C'est une petite peste qui fait plein d'ennuis dans le voisinage! Les pauvres Dursley doivent faire avec... » Elle allait continuer de dégrader la petite Juliet alors qu'une vieille dame s'approcha et donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de la commère.

« C'est complètement FAUX ! Juliet Potter ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et d'ennuis à personne! Elle ne parle même plus depuis 6 ans! Que s'est-il passé Constable? Je m'occupe parfois de Juliet, je m'appelle Arabella Figgs »

« Mme Figgs, avez-vous déjà vu des plaies, bleus ou autres formes de violence sur la petite Juliet? » La Constable Black paraissait très professionnelle et observait Mme Figgs, les voisins autour d'elle retinrent leur souffle.

« Oui, parfois, mais elle ne voulait jamais m'écrire d'où ils venaient, juste que cela lui provoquerait des ennuis. Où est-elle! »

« La jeune Juliet Potter est présentement à l'hôpital Madame, la famille Dursleys est accusée de voie de faits sur une mineure, d'entrave à la police en plus de port d'arme illégal pour Monsieur Dursley. Nous allons passer dans toutes vos maisons durant la semaine pour vous poser des questions sur les Dursley. Mais sachez que la jeune Juliet a présentement un pied dans la tombe. »

La voix de la jeune Constable était froide et pleine de rigueur. Elle aperçu un enfant qui se cachait derrière sa mère et celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de main. Elle se pencha vers lui.

« Madame, est-ce que Juliet va être correcte?... Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal, c'est Dudley qui est méchant avec les enfants ici... Elle me protégeait d'eux souvent Madame. Et parce qu'elle me protégeait, ils se vengeaient sur elle. C'est vrai Madame! C'est pas une méchante, elle! Il faut me croire Madame, je dis vrai, elle protégeait tous les enfants d'ici quand Dudley et ses amis voulaient leur faire mal. » La mère du petit garçon émit un petit cri et regarda son enfant avec des yeux ronds.

« Elle est très blessée, mais elle est dans les mains de bons docteurs. Tu veux me dire ton nom? Quand j'irai la voir je lui dirai que tu t'inquiètes, d'accord? »

« Mark Evans, Madame... »

Constable Black se releva en hochant la tête et regarda la mère de l'enfant. Celle-ci lui parla doucement avec regrets.

« À chaque fois que j'allais voir les Dursleys pour leur demander pourquoi leur fils s'attaquait au mien, il disait que c'était Juliet et que Dudley voulait seulement protéger Mark... Je n'arrivais pas à croire mon propre enfant... »

« Madame... Mark n'avait aucune raison de vous mentir, mais les Dursley, oui. Nous passerons vous voir. »

Alors qu'elle retournait vers la voiture et partit, personne ne remarqua que les trois voitures disparurent au bout de la rue alors qu'une seule voiture restait pour prendre des photos de la maison pour ensuite partir. Personne non plus sembla remarquer qu'il y avait eu sept policiers à sortir de la maison et seulement cinq à entrer.

La vie a Privet Drive avait prit un tournant sec.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

« Elle... Elle... Elle a été marquée... MARQUÉE! » Helga éclata en sanglots douloureux. L'homme en rouge continua de la tenir contre lui, il l'entraîna doucement hors du cadre du portrait.

Albus Dumbledore continua de fixer le portrait alors que ses deux habitants le quittait lentement. Il posa sa main sur la petite table qu'il y avait à proximité et s'empêcha ainsi de tomber. Marquée. Juliet avait été marquée. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui poussait quelqu'un à faire tant de mal à cet enfant. Cette marque la suivrait à jamais.

Minerva McGonagall perdit toute la couleur qu'il y avait à son visage, lâcha la tasse de thé qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche et ne sembla pas remarquer que sa robe émeraude était maintenant couverte de thé chaud. Elle leva sa main droite vers sa bouche et émit un petit gémissement en fermant les yeux.

Albus, autant que Minerva, se perdirent quelques bonnes minutes dans la contemplation de la déclaration d'Helga. Il était très difficile de comprendre pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi quand les personnes présentes n'ont pas une forte descendance magique. Voyez-vous, lorsque les Moldus ont atteint les années 1550 à 1650, ils se sont prit d'une folie religieuse. Tout était la faute de sorcières. Les femmes qui soignaient depuis des génération avec des décoctions et des plantes furent accusées d'être des sorcières et les jeunes femmes trop jolies pour le reste de la population féminine du village l'étaient aussi. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes et dès que ces femmes confessaient leurs crimes, souvent sous la torture des Moldus juste pour ne plus souffrir, il n'était pas rare qu'elles fussent brûlées au bûcher. Mais quelques rares « chanceuses » furent prisent puis relâchées, mais à quel prix... Les religieux responsables de ces « interrogatoires » avaient décidés de marquer ces femmes comme sorcières avec un grand "W" souvent placé entre le pubis et le nombril où bien directement dans la région du pubis. Ce « W » les marquait de deux choses : "Witch" et "Whore". Dès qu'une tel marque était trouvée chez une femme, il n'était pas rare qu'elle fut brimée par la communauté et parfois même chassée, car personne ne voulait d'une sorcière ou d'une prostituée comme la marque l'indiquait.

Cette pratique se retrouvait seulement chez les Moldus, car les vrais sorciers et sorcières n'avaient aucun mal à ne pas se faire retrouver par eux ou à se sauver s'ils étaient découverts. Mais pendant ces années, il y eu une vague de disparitions de gens qui réapparaissaient plus tard en portant, eux-aussi, la marque de la sorcière. Les autorités du temps ne trouvèrent jamais la personne qui infligeait ces blessures. L'usage de sorts pour affecter la mémoire et de judicieux usages de sacs et autres objets pour cacher leur identités n'aidaient pas les autorités. Rien ne pouvait guérir cette marque, pas même la magie. Après plus de 200 ans, ces disparitions mystérieuses cessèrent subitement, mais l'aura de peur face à cette « marque » resta profondément ancrée dans les familles magiques vivant à cette époque. Certains croyaient que c'était une secte de fanatiques magiques religieux, d'autres, de gens un peu fous, mais rien ne fut jamais retrouvé. Il eut même un temps où les femmes disaient à leurs petites filles que si elles n'étaient pas sages, « Les Marqueurs viendront te chercher et te souilleront ! » Car pas une seule famille sang-pur voulait avoir une personne qui avait été marquée avant de faire partie de leur famille.

Minerva se reprit la première, probablement parce qu'elle se sentait à la base moins coupable que Albus pour le malheur de la petite Juliet. Elle se leva et aida Albus à s'asseoir. Elle prit une bouteille d'alcool fort dans un cabinet non loin du bureau et en versa un petit verre qu'elle força Albus à boire. Après cela, Albus leva ses yeux tristes vers Minerva.

« Pourquoi Minerva? Pourquoi tant de malheur sur les épaules de cette petite fille qui ne connaît encore rien de rien? Que pouvons-nous bien faire pour l'aider ? Je ne sais pas comment... » La voix de Albus se brisa légèrement alors qu'il parlait et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« La nature humaine, Albus, est parfois un trop grand mystère. Nous pouvons l'aider en lui donnant une meilleur vie qu'elle n'a eut chez ces... gardiens. Retournons à l'Infirmerie. »

Minerva n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Albus ainsi. Il était toujours joyeux, plein de sagesse et de ressources. De le voir ainsi, perdu, triste et plein de remords brisait le cœur de Minerva, car il avait vraiment l'air d'un vieil homme au bout du rouleau. Ils se levèrent tout deux et retournèrent lentement vers l'Infirmerie. Alors qu'ils tournaient le coin juste avant d'y arriver, un homme sombre, avec des cheveux graisseux et un sourire de dédain imprégné au visage les accosta.

« Directeur! Professeur McGonagall! Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi Madame Pomfrey a besoin d'autant de potions différentes? Elle n'en a jamais besoin à ce temps de l'année. » La voix de l'homme était tellement sèche et froide qu'il était surprenant que l'air autour de lui ne forme pas de petits nuages alors qu'il parlait.

« Un élève a besoin des services de Madame Pomfrey, Severus. Ainsi que de la qualité de vos potions. » Albus ne parlait qu'avec un petit murmure.

« Un élève Albus! Nous sommes le 24 juin! Les étudiants n'ont rien à faire ici avant le 1er septembre ! Qui est-ce ! » Severus apparaissait visiblement frustré par ce surplus de travail. Il utilisait le temps impartit par l'absence de ces sales mômes pour travailler sur ses recherches personnelles, essayer de faire des potions compliquées. Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire des potions pour les maux d'un môme qui n'avait aucunement à faire à Hogwarts à ce temps-ci de l'année.

« C'est Juliet Potter, Severus. » Minerva fut celle qui répondit à son interrogation mal formulée. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avoir à faire à cet homme car il était plus que désagréable quand il le voulait vraiment. Naturellement, il était désagréable au début de tout.

« POTTER! Qu'est ce que cette petite célébrité fait ici? Un traitement de faveur peut-être? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'accepter les caprices de cette petite peste! Elle essaie déjà de... »

Minerva se retourna brusquement vers lui et le gifla avec une telle force qu'il recula. Il l'observa abasourdit alors qu'elle le regardait avec une fureur non dissimulée pour la première fois qu'il l'avait connue. Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers Albus et fut encore plus surpris de voir le vieil homme le regarder avec quelque chose proche de la rage. Alors que Albus parla, c'était d'une voix calme, emplie de fureur qui rappela à Severus qu'il avait devant lui le plus grand mage des temps modernes.

« Vos enfantillages à propos de la petite Juliet Potter n'auront plus aucune suite Severus, je ne le tolèrerai pas. Elle n'est pas son père, n'a rien fait contre vous et par toute la magie de Merlin, si vous n'êtes pas CAPABLE de vous contrôler comme un adulte responsable, vous allez subir les conséquences. Suis-je clair, Severus? Juliet Potter est dans l'Infirmerie présentement car son nom était en rose sur le registre des étudiants, même vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Alors NON ce n'était pas un caprice, NON ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur. N'IMPORTE QUEL enfant étant dans l'état que nous avons retrouvé Juliet serait à St-Mungo à cet instant. Retournez dans votre donjon, Severus, n'allez surtout pas à l'Infirmerie, car même vous, malgré votre petite rage contre James Potter, ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir faible face aux plaies que porte son corps. »

Sur ce, Albus tourna les talons et entra directement dans l'Infirmerie. Severus regardait le vieil homme partir devant lui avec de grands yeux surpris. Il se tourna vers Minerva, qui était toujours très près de lui. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle le battit de vitesse.

« Pas un mot sur Juliet, Severus Snape, où bien je vous transforme en rat pour une semaine... »

Severus était bien surpris par la réaction d'Albus et Minerva. Il savait très bien que Minerva allait mettre sa menace à exécution, mais il ne comprenait pas. Juliet Potter avait probablement eu une vie choyée, à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, il était impossible qu'elle soit là alors qu'elle était mourante...

« Est-ce aussi pire que Albus le dit, Minerva? » Il s'éfforça de prendre un ton poli, alors que sa joue brûlait encore de la gifle retentissante qu'elle lui avait infligé.

« Oh que non, Severus... » Minerva lui tourna le dos et alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'Infirmerie elle ajouta en pensant à la marque. « C'est bien pire. »

Alors qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle aperçu le visage surprit de Severus Snape et le fixa froidement quelques secondes. Elle se retourna vers Albus, qui avait prit place dans une chaise qu'il avait conjuré près du petit lit entouré de rideaux à l'arrière duquel il était possible d'entendre des incantations et de voir quelques éclats de lumières. Elle alla vers lui et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci lui donna un regard reconnaissant et lui conjura une chaise comme la sienne. Elle prit place dans celle-ci et comprit le message silencieux que Albus lui donnait.

Ils devaient maintenant avoir patience.

Ils leur parurent attendre des heures et des heures, alors que le soleil disparaissait au loin et que l'Infirmerie s'emplit de noirceur avant qu'Albus n'allument les torches prisent au mur d'un mouvement de son long bâton. Enfin, Poppy écarta légèrement les rideaux pour passer et se laissa tomber, assise, sur le lit près de Albus et Minerva. La lumière d'une balle de feu leur apprirent que Fawkes était retourné dans le bureau d'Albus.

Elle semblait exténuée, tenant encore dans sa main sa baguette métallique. Son regard était fixé sur celle-ci, alors elle ne vit pas vraiment Albus et Minerva s'approcher légèrement d'elle.

« Poppy? » demanda Albus d'une voix douce.

« Je n'avais utilisé cette baguette que trois fois, trois fois en près de 50 ans de carrière d'infirmière. Et jamais, jamais je ne voulais avoir à l'utiliser sur un enfant. » Elle leva les yeux vers Albus et sembla légèrement perdue pendant un moment, mais se reprit. « Elle devrait dormir jusqu'à demain matin pour laisser le temps à tout mes sorts de faire effet complètement. Elle sera un peu faible pour la semaine qui vient et devra se reposer beaucoup. Allez dormir Albus, Minerva. Je vais la surveiller. »

« Quelle était l'étendue de ses blessures Poppy? » La voix de Minerva trembla légèrement alors qu'elle posait cette question qu'elle redoutait, mais qui devait être posée. Après une bonne minute de silence, Poppy commença l'énumération...

« Son bras gauche était brisé à cinq endroits, l'épaule était disloquée. Sa jambe droite avait une dizaine de légères fêlures tout le long du tibias et du péroné, probablement due à des coups portée avec grande force par un objet contondant. Sa mâchoire était démise et l'orbite droit était fracturé. La moitié de ses côtes étaient complètement brisées, probablement par un grand nombre de coups de pied qu'elle a reçu à cet endroit. Les bleus sur son torse avait la forme d'un pied... » Poppy arrêta un moment pour se contenir et recommença. « Son cœur, son foie et son estomac avait été contusionnés et commençaient à produire une hémorragie interne légère. Il est miraculeux que ses poumons n'aient pas été percés par l'une de ses côtes, ils étaient seulement très contenus, par quoi? Je ne le sais pas vraiment, cela a disparu alors que je lui donnais du Poussos pour aider mes sorts à soigner ses côtes. Son dos était couvert de coups de ce qui semble être causer par une ceinture. Et finalement... Elle a été marquée du "W" juste sous son nombril... »

L'effet de cet énumération fut immédiat. Albus dû se rasseoir et Minerva posa sa main droite sur sa bouche, incapable de faire un son et tous deux étaient blêmes comme l'un des fantômes qui habitaient ce château. Poppy les observa et se leva. Elle revint avec quatre potions qu'elle tendit a Minerva et Albus.

« C'est une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, vous en avez tous deux besoin. Allez dormir, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Sans un mot de plus, ils se levèrent et quittèrent l'Infirmerie avec une expression de douleur au visage. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'homme en noir disparaître dans un coin de l'Infirmerie.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Il faisait noir tout autour d'elle alors que Juliet ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans un vrai lit (« _Un vrai lit pour moi! _») entouré d'un rideau blanc. Alors qu'elle leva la tête, la grande fenêtre près de laquelle son lit était placé attira son regard.

« _Je peux voir dehors! Je peux vraiment voir le ciel de nuit! C'est magnifique...Mais où suis-je donc?_ »

Elle s'observa et fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus mal nul part... Pas même la brûlure que Vernon lui avait fait la semaine dernière sur le bas de son ventre. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle portait une jaquette blanche avec, sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, le même symbole qu'il y avait sur la lettre qui lui avait été adressée. Elle devait donc être là, mais où était-ce? Qu'est-ce que c'était comme endroit? Et pourquoi était-on venu la chercher restait un mystère pour le moment. Elle écarta la rideau sans bruit et regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Juliet avait l'habitude d'être silencieuse, car le moindre bruit pouvait provoquer un accès de colère chez Vernon. La pièce était immense, il y avait plus d'une dizaine de lits alignés sous une fenêtre chacun de chaque côté de la pièce. La lumière de la lune et des étoiles était la seule chose qui permettait à Juliet de voir, mais elle avait l'habitude du noir. La pièce était complètement en pierre, mais pourtant, le plancher n'était pas froid comme les carreaux de la cuisine de Pétunia alors qu'elle marchait dans la pièce pieds nus.

Il y avait une porte immense à l'un des bouts de la pièce alors qu'à l'autre il y avait un foyer et une petite porte juste à côté. Le foyer rougeoyait légèrement et Juliet décida d'ouvrir un peu la grande porte pour découvrir où elle se trouvait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'une porte de cette taille fasse un bruit immense, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement. Elle ouvrit juste assez la porte pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'extérieur. Elle se retrouva dans un corridor de pierre et sur les murs il y avait beaucoup de portraits de gens qui dormaient. Mais quelques fois, alors qu'elle avançait dans la noirceur ambiante, elle pouvait les voir bouger!

« _Comment se peut-il que des portraits bougent?_ »

Elle continua d'avancer, passant de nombreux corridors et de nombreuses portes, descendant quelques escaliers et arriva devant une nouvelle porte immense. Elle l'entrouvrit légèrement et regarda à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands avant qu'elle n'entre dans cette grande salle. Il y avait quatre tables l'une parallèle à l'autre et sur un podium au bout de la pièce se trouvait une table avec des chaises qui rappelaient vaguement ces trônes que Juliet avait vu dans un livre d'images il y avait longtemps. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce quelque chose attira son regard vers le plafond.

On y voyait le ciel! C'était magnifique et elle qui n'avait jamais pu regarder le ciel durant la nuit se laissa tenter et s'assit sur un banc, buvant la beauté du ciel étoilé. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en étant sortit de l'Infirmerie, une certaine femme âgée allait avoir la panique de sa vie.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Vers trois heures du matin, lorsque Poppy ressortit de son bureau après une demi-heure pour avoir complété le rapport qu'elle devait remettre aux Aurors le lendemain, elle fut prise de panique quand elle vit que le rideau qui couvrait le lit de Juliet était ouvert. Elle alla vers le rideaux d'un pas vif et lorsqu'elle l'écarta, sa panique accrue. Où était bien Juliet! Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Albus ni Minerva car ils avait prit une potion qui les faisait dormir huit heures même si l'on tentait de les réveiller. Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le château. La panique l'enveloppa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne.

« Du calme Poppy, pense lentement et rationnellement... Respire...»

Elle se dirigea alors vers le foyer rougeoyant et prit un pincée de poudre qu'il se trouvait sur son manteau et la jeta dans le feu. De petites flammes vertes apparurent et elle entra dans l'âtre avec une nouvelle pincée.

« Poppy Pomfrey, Bureau du Directeur ! »

Seules quelques personne pouvaient utiliser la connexion des foyer pour se rendre rapidement dans le bureau du Directeur et ils devaient absolument utiliser cette formule sinon rien ne fonctionnait. Alors qu'elle arriva dans le bureau de Albus, elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir que Fawkes, le phénix d'Albus, la regardait fixement. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à ce point, alors elle se dirigea vers le phénix.

« Fawkes, je sais que je ne suis pas Albus, mais la petite fille que tu m'as aidé à soigner est quelque part dans le château. Peux-tu m'aider à la trouver, s'il te plait? Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour chercher tout le château... » Poppy avait peur que la petite fille ne se perde, tombe lorsque l'un des escalier allait bouger où pire encore qu'elle ne sorte du château et elle s'en voudrait à jamais de ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillée si quelque chose lui arrivait. Stupide rapport!

Fawkes regarda Poppy de ses yeux noirs brillants et hocha sa magnifique tête. Il prit son envol et laissa tomber les plumes de sa queue pour qu'elles soient accessibles à Poppy.

« Merci Fawkes, merci vraiment beaucoup! » dit Poppy alors qu'elle agrippait les plumes de Fawkes.

Pendant près d'une heure, Poppy et Fawkes flashèrent à plusieurs endroits du château pour tenter de trouver la petite Juliet.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet observait le ciel depuis une bonne heure maintenant lorsqu'un flash de lumière la surprit. Elle tourna la tête vers la source et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'elle vit le plus bel oiseau qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de regarder avec une femme âgée qui lâchait la queue du magnifique animal. La petite bouche de Juliet tomba encore plus bas alors que l'oiseau vola vers elle et se posa délicatement sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait sentir de la chaleur douce se dégager de cet oiseau. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en sa présence était une bonté pure, infinie, qui paraissait encore plus blanche que la nouvelle neige. Elle tendit doucement la main et l'oiseau dirigea sa tête dans sa paume. Alors qu'elle caressait le bel oiseau et qu'il émettait les plus beaux sons qu'elle n'ai jamais entendu, la femme vint près d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla par terre pour être à son niveau et observa l'enfant quelques moments avant de lui toucher légèrement le genou. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle s'écarte vivement du toucher, mais pas à ce qu'elle lève doucement sa tête et la fixe avec les yeux les plus verts qu'elle n'ait vue. Ces yeux semblaient beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils ne le devaient et cela peina Poppy.

« Juliet, je m'appelle Poppy Pomfrey et je suis infirmière ici à Hogwarts. Tu n'aurais pas du sortir de ton lit. Tu m'as tellement fait peur à disparaître ainsi. »

Poppy regarda alors que la petite fille toucha la jaquette puis la regarda et fit un signe de sa main, comme si elle tenait un crayon et écrivait, tout en continuant de flatter doucement Fawkes de son autre main. Poppy cligna des yeux et sortit un petit cahier qu'elle avait toujours avec elle ainsi qu'une plume qui était enchantée pour ne jamais manquer d'encre et les tendit à l'enfant. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas? Juliet déposa le cahier sur la table derrière elle, observa un moment la plume puis écrit un petit quelque chose pour ensuite le montrer à Poppy. La conversation allait devoir se faire ainsi.

« **_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur Madame Pomfrey. J'ai laissé ma curiosité sur l'endroit où je me trouvais prendre le meilleur de moi. Je n'avais jamais vu le ciel durant la nuit..._** »

Poppy eut une nouvelle surprise alors qu'elle lisait ce que Juliet venait de lui écrire. Elle avait une très belle écriture facile à lire et semblait pleine de respect par la façon qu'elle avait écrite.

« Ce n'est pas grave Juliet, mais tu dois te sentir un peu faible encore... Tu étais beaucoup blessée et même avec la magie c'est long à remettre tout en place. »

Juliet sembla surprise un moment puis écrivit rapidement une réponse.

« **_La magie existe vraiment Madame Pomfrey! C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus mal alors que j'étais blessée? Vernon dit que la magie n'existe pas..._** »

« Oui, la magie existe vraiment. Ton Oncle ne sait pas de quoi il parle lorsqu'il dit que la magie n'existe pas, car il est un Moldus, un être humain qui ne peut pas faire de magie. Tu es a Hogwarts, École de Sorcellerie. Tu as bien reçu ta lettre? »

Juliet grimaça légèrement avant d'écrire

« **_Oui, mais Vernon l'a déchirée devant moi en m'interdisant de ne jamais la lire. Mais je voulais la lire! Elle était adressée à moi! C'est ce qui a provoqué sa colère... Alors je suis une sorcière? Il n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de sorcière, disant que je l'ensorcellerai..._** »

« Oui, tu es une sorcière Juliet, et ce que t'a fait ton Oncle est vraiment mal, il sera puni pour cela. Allez, tu as encore besoin de repos, nous allons retourner à l'Infirmerie avec l'aide de Fawkes s'il le veut bien. »

« **_Fawkes? Ce bel oiseau?_** »

Fawkes lança un joli son qui emplit de joie Juliet et Poppy.

« Oui, c'est son nom, et ce n'est pas qu'un simple oiseau Juliet. C'est un Phénix. Ils sont très loyaux et leurs chansons, qui nous sont si douces, sont très douloureuses pour ceux qui ont le cœur noir. Il m'a aidé à te soigner, tu sais, car leur larmes ont un grand pouvoir de guérison. Tu es chanceuse, Juliet, car très peu de sorcier ou sorcière ont la chance de pouvoir voir, entendre ou même toucher un phénix. Il y a d'autres merveilleux animaux magiques que tu pourra maintenant connaître.»

« **_Je suis heureuse d'avoir cette chance, car il est vraiment magnifique. Il dégage tellement de bontée c'est incroyable!_**»

Juliet se tourna vers Fawkes qui la regardait avec ses petits yeux noirs brillants. Elle lui sourit et s'inclina pour lui donner un petit baiser sur le bec. C'était sa façon de le remercier. Fawkes se laissa faire et laissa aller la plus belle chanson que Poppy eut mémoire d'entendre. Poppy se demanda un moment ce que Juliet voulait dire par ce que Fawkes pouvait dégager...Il s'envola alors et plana au-dessus d'elles en continuant de chanter doucement.

« Je crois que tu l'as rendu bien heureux, Juliet. Nous n'avons qu'à prendre dans notre mains les plumes de sa queue et il nous amènera à l'Infirmerie. N'ai pas peur, nous ne lui feront pas mal. »

Juliet leva lentement sa main et prit doucement les plumes de Fawkes alors que Poppy faisait la même chose. Il leur sembla alors être prit dans un feu d'un rouge intense qui n'exhalait qu'une chaleur réconfortante et un sentiment de complète sécurité. Un moment plus tard, trop court pour Juliet, ils apparurent dans l'Infirmerie et Juliet retourna docilement dans on lit, car il était vrai qu'elle se sentait légèrement faible. Elle eut un grand sourire alors que Fawkes la joignit dans le lit et se coucha tout contre elle, produisant une douce chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité qui n'avait pas existé dans la vie de Juliet depuis 10 ans. Elle posa sa main sur le dos du magnifique oiseau et s'endormit rapidement sous l'œil de Poppy. Fawkes sembla s'endormir aussi, sa belle tête reposant sur la poitrine de la fillette. Lorsque Poppy fut sûre que la petite dormait, elle sortit sa baguette métallique et murmura un sort. Une grille brillante apparut et elle ne contenait que deux points visibles : un point vert et noir qui exhalait le mal et un autre point entre le rouge et le mauve. Le point vert et noir était au niveau de la cicatrice qui couvrait le front de Juliet, mais le point rouge et mauve était au niveau de sa gorge. Elle continua de murmurer des incantations pour savoir quel était ce sort rouge-mauve et surtout qui l'avait fait.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la signature magique était celle de Juliet. Celle-ci, dans un cas probable de "Magie de Souhaits" qui arrivait parfois chez les enfants, s'était elle-même mise sous le sort de Mutisme (_Silencio_) et ce qu'il y avait de plus complexe était qu'elle avait réussit à le faire devenir permanent... Jamais personne n'avais pu trouver le moyen de rendre ce sort permanent.

Poppy relâcha le sort et continua de regarder la petite fille si polie qu'elle avait sous les yeux et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner. Le destin était bien cruel parfois. Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa vigie jusqu'au matin avec comme pensée qu'elle allait devoir demander a Albus de contacter un Conjureur ou un Briseur de Sorts pour que la petite puisse parler un jour.

_**oOoOo Fin du chapitre oOoOo**_

L'upload de document n'a pas voulu fonctionner hier, bien désolée !

L'idée du "W" vient d'un livre que j'ai adoré : "Duchesse de la Nuit 1 ; Le Sceau de Satan" de Guy Rachet. L'héroïne se fait marquer d'un Z, première lettre de sorcière en almand ou en russe, je ne suis plus très sure. Je ne savais pas très bien comment traduire le "wish magic" que font les enfants en français car j'ai l'habitude de lire les livres dans leur langue de base et c'est le cas pour Harry Potter... Si quelqu'un à une meilleur suggestion je le corrigerai. Même chose pour Briseur de sort. (Curse Breaker, profession de Bill Weasley).

Alors, alors? Content? Mécontent? J'attends vos commentaires ! Et personne n'a gagné le cookie... quel dommage... Un beau cookie...Je laisse encore flotter le pouvoir de Juliet :) Il y a un autre indice dans ce chapitre. peut-être quelqu'un aurra le cookie?

Drider Queen


	6. Le Don

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

**_oOoOo Le Don oOoOo_**

Le matin se leva doucement autour d'Hogwarts alors que Albus se levait de son lit d'humeur maussade. Bien que la potion Sommeil-Sans-Rêve ait très bien fonctionné, il se sentait vidé de force et bien vieux en cette journée. Il s'habilla lentement et ouvrit la porte qui menait à son bureau. Il portait maintenant une robe d'un bleu nuit ornée de milliers d'étoiles, avec un chapeau pointu, un peu semblable à la robe. Il s'arrêta un moment devant sa bibliothèque impressionnante et prit deux livres sur lesquels il pointa sa baguette et dit : « _Reducto _». Les deux livres devinrent si petits qu'il put facilement les mettre dans l'une de ses poches. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Fawkes n'était pas sur son perchoir à l'accueillir ce matin, ce qui était quelque peu étrange. Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre les marches pour ensuite se diriger vers l'Infirmerie.

L'école était vide et silencieuse, la journée encore bien jeune. Il avançait lentement avec toute la mesure de son âge pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Albus se sentait vieux et perdu. Comment un être humain pouvait-il tomber si bas? Il lui prendrait bien longtemps pour se pardonner et il devait encore dire à Juliet que tout cela était de sa faute. Une tâche qu'il redoutait presque.

Après cette bonne marche qui lui prit le bon double du temps normal, il poussa un peu la porte de l'Infirmerie ouverte pour le laisser passer. Tout au fond se trouvait Poppy, assise près du lit de Juliet. Elle avait retiré les rideaux autour de son lit et avait apposé un charme sur les nombreuses fenêtres pour empêcher le soleil de déranger le sommeil de la petite. Albus s'avança vers le lit alors que Poppy détachait les yeux de sa charge pour le regarder. Elle se leva rapidement et le rejoignit à mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit de Juliet.

«Albus, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?»

«Oh... Ce n'est rien Poppy, juste l'âge qui me rattrape aujourd'hui.. J'irai mieux lorsque j'aurai parlé avec Juliet et que je lui aurai tout expliqué.» La voix d'Albus était lasse et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Il y eu un moment de silence et puis Poppy dit doucement...

«Elle ne peut pas parler Albus.»

Albus s'arrêta si sèchement et rapidement après ces paroles que Poppy fut surprise de le voir se retourner aussi vivement vers elle. Il semblait si vieux pendant une seconde, mais maintenant il était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ses yeux étaient alertes et vifs, comme toujours et l'âge qui semblait l'accabler voici quelques instants venait de s'évanouir par la fureur qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il allait parler, demander probablement une explication, mais Poppy le devança.

«Elle est maudite par un charme de Mutisme permanent, Albus. C'est un cas très probable de Souhait Magique, car la signature magique est la sienne. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je ne doute en rien que les Moldus qu'elle avait comme gardiens lui aient fait subir quelque chose qui l'ai fait utiliser sa magie comme ça.»

Albus se retourna et alla s'asseoir dans la chaise que Poppy occupait quelques instants plus tôt près du lit de Juliet. Il remarqua alors que Fawkes était couché tout près de l'enfant sa tête reposant sur son ventre. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, regarda Albus et se releva gracieusement. Fawkes s'envola pour aller se percher sur la tête du lit. Il semblait faire le guet près de la jeune fille. Poppy continua.

«Nous allons devoir demander les services d'un Conjureur de Gringotts bientôt. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement elle est sous l'effet de ce sort, mais il est tressé très finement autour de sa magie et en celle-ci. Il commence à s'intégrer à sa magie et il sera bien difficile de lui permettre de parler si nous n'agissons vite.»

«Je vais faire appel à quelqu'un aujourd'hui directement, Poppy. Je connais l'un de leurs Conjureurs, un Griffondor qui a gradué il y a de cela quelques années. Allez dormir, ma chère. Je veille sur elle, au moindre signe de malaise je vais envoyer Fawkes vous chercher.»

«Merci Albus... Si elle a mal en se relevant, faites-lui boire la potion dans la bouteille mauve. Elle aura sûrement faim aussi. Elle est sévèrement sous-alimentée. Elle ne doit avoir que des soupes et des liquides pour les deux prochains jours au moins et lorsqu'elle a fini de manger, elle doit prendre la potion dans la bouteille rouge. C'est une potion de Nutriments. Le rapport pour les Aurors est sur sa table de chevet, juste là, à côté des potions.»

Poppy s'excusa en baissant légèrement la tête vers lui et se retira dans ses quartiers par la petite porte qui se trouvait près du feu. Lorsqu'elle l'eut refermé derrière elle, Poppy ne put empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux alors qu'elle allait se coucher. Pauvre petite...

Albus regarda partir Poppy puis se retourna vers Juliet. Elle semblait si petite dans le lit d'hôpital, trop petite pour son âge. On pouvait voir que son bras gauche était entouré d'un bandage vert, ressemblant à des feuilles. Albus ne doutait pas que sa jambe était dans le même pansement. Il n'y avait presque plus de marque sur son petit visage, sauf peut-être le contour de son oeil qui restait un peu noir encore. Les ecchymoses devaient partir avec le temps. Par le haut de la jaquette d'hôpital, Albus put voir que le torse de la petite était, comme son bras, entouré d'un pansement vert.

Albus tourna ses yeux fatigués vers Fawkes, qui le regardait tranquillement. Il produit un son très doux qui fit venir un sourire aux lèvres d'Albus et le retour d'un peu de pétillement dans ses yeux.

«Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'ai vu prendre un tel amour d'un autre être humain que moi, mon vieil ami. Devrais-je être jaloux?»

Fawkes bouffa le torse légèrement et eut un haussement d'épaule définitivement trop visible pour être faux. Il était quelque peu étrange de voir cet oiseau hausser les épaules comme ça. Fawkes continua d'observer Albus puis ses yeux se tournèrent sur la petite forme étendue dans le lit.

«Ahh, comme j'aimerais que toi et moi puissions parler Fawkes... Tu sembles avoir tellement de choses à dire sur elle...»

Un doux silence englobait maintenant l'Infirmerie alors qu'Albus sortait des poches de sa grande robe bleu nuit ornée d'étoiles deux petits rectangles. Il pointa sa baguette vers eux et dit: «_Amplificatum_». Deux livres revinrent dans ses mains. Il en posa un sur la table de chevet et ouvrit l'autre pour le lire à la lueur de la chandelle qui se trouvait près de lui.

**_oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo_**

« _AVADA KEDAVRA! _»

Juliet se réveilla brusquement, se redressant rapidement sur le lit qu'elle occupait et faisant faire un saut à Albus qui lisait doucement son livre depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Un moment elle dormait paisiblement et l'autre elle sortait pratiquement du lit. Sa respiration était rapide et douloureuse, elle porta une main à sa poitrine, sentant là un pansement, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, pleins de larmes. Elle ne remarqua pas vraiment Albus à côté d'elle qui venait de poser rapidement son livre. Il se mit à lui parler doucement, en plaçant sa main doucement sur le dos de Juliet. Fawkes recommença à chanter.

« Tout vas bien Juliet, tu es en sécurité ici. Regarde autour de toi, rien ne te fera de mal ici. Calme toi, petite Juliet, calme toi. Respire doucement. Voilà...»

Albus savait que les yeux de Juliet était comme ceux de sa mère, mais il n'était pas prêt à voir des yeux si verts et si ensorceleurs qu'ils semblaient irréels. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de présence, maintenant que le renflement ne les cachait plus. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de cet enfant qui vous prenait complètement et desquels vous aviez de la difficulté à vous détourner.

Juliet fixait le vieil homme devant elle et eut un sentiment de déjà vu. Elle connaissait cet homme, sans trop savoir où et quand elle l'avait vu. Il dégageait une grande bonté qui rappelait l'homme qui l'avait sortit de son placard. Il y avait aussi de la tristesse, de la colère et de l'impuissance en grande quantité. Elle se concentra légèrement sur lui et vit, pendant une bonne seconde, un halo gris pratiquement blanc tout autour de cet homme. Elle sourit doucement, mais son sourire se changea rapidement en grimace de douleur alors que Albus prit sur la table de chevet une potion restant dans une bouteille mauve. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Juliet.

« Ça ne goûte pas très bon, mais cela fera partir la douleur que tu ressens. La magie de Poppy est toujours en train de t'aider à prendre du mieux...»

Juliet prit doucement la potion des mains d'Albus et la but d'un seul trait, car si l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était un signe de son goût, elle n'avait aucune intention de prolonger cette petite torture. Après avoir avalé l'écœurante mixture, elle grimaça un peu de dégoût avant de se laisser aider à s'allonger par Albus. Celui-ci l'observa, comme celle-ci le faisait avant de commencer à parler.

«Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je suis Directeur de Hogwarts, École de Sorcellerie. Tu te trouves présentement dans notre belle infirmerie,à Hogwarts. Je vais devoir aller chercher les Aurors, les policiers du monde magique, pour que tu puisses leur donner ta version des faits de ce qui c'est passé chez ton Oncle... Te sens-tu assez forte pour te débarrasser de cela tout de suite?»

Alors qu'il parlait il agita sa baguette, que Juliet suivit avidement des yeux, et fit apparaître un petit calepin et une plume rouge. Il prit ensuite le calepin et la plume et sembla lui faire quelque chose qui n'eut aucun effet visible, pour ensuite faire une deuxième chose sur la plume. Il les tendit alors à Juliet qui prit le temps de les regarder pendant une longue minute.

«Ils sont bien réels je t'assure, petite Juliet.» La voix d'Albus avait prit un peu d'humour.

Juliet le regarda, lui fit un beau sourire et Albus eut un petit pincement au coeur. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire mal à quelqu'un d'aussi adorable? Elle leva légèrement sa bonne jambe pour avoir un endroit où poser le calepin pour bien écrire.

«**_Est-ce que le bâton que vous tenez vous définit comme sorcier, Mr. Dumbledore? Oh et je trouve Fawkes magnifique, vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. Madame Pomfrey m'a dit qu'il vous appartenait..._**»

Albus fut quelque peu surprit par la clarté de l'écriture de Juliet. Il avait été professeur longtemps et déchiffrer l'écriture d'un enfant de 11 ans était parfois bien difficile, mais celle de Juliet était une belle écriture cursive, très facile à lire. Son écriture semblait être capable de véhiculer le respect qu'elle semblait avoir pour lui alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était.

«Tout les sorciers et sorcières en possèdent une, ma petite. C'est ma baguette magique. Elle me permet d'exercer ma magie plus aisément et de moins me fatiguer en l'utilisant. Il est possible de faire de la magie sans elle, mais c'est bien fatiguant. Elles sont faites d'un bois et d'un centre provenant d'une créature magique. Chaque sorcier a sa propre baguette, car c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier ou la sorcière, et non l'inverse. Fawkes est un vieil ami bien précieux et tu as raison de dire qu'il est magnifique Juliet, je le trouve aussi. À chaque fois que je le regarde, je le remarque et je me trouve chanceux de l'avoir avec moi.»

Juliet fut silencieuse un moment. Albus put voir une expression de tristesse envelopper le petit visage de l'enfant, obscurcissant ses yeux brillants...

«**_Pétunia m'a dit lorsque j'étais plus jeune que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, mais je ne le crois pas. Mes parents ne sont pas morts ainsi n'est-ce pas, Mr. Dumbledore... Vous étiez l'homme qui m'a sortit du placard sous l'escalier? Ils ont été tués par quelqu'un plein de haine... Un sorcier car il avait une baguette lui aussi. Comme ma Mère et mon Père... Mon Père l'affronta, ensuite ma Mère... Et puis il s'est tourné vers moi... n'est-ce pas?_**»

Albus dut relire ce qu'avait écrite Juliet au moins trois fois avant de lui répondre. Comment savait-elle cela? Était-ce même possible qu'elle puisse se souvenir de ce jour-là? Elle avait à peine un an! Albus était furieux contre Pétunia, qu'elle honte de dire que quelque chose d'aussi bénin aurait pu tuer de gens comme Lily et James Potter... Il leva la tête du calepin et regarda Juliet. Elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tristesse et de perte, une perte si terrible qu'elle semblait dater d'hier seulement. Fawkes sembla sentir l'état d'esprit dans lequel la petite se trouvait et descendit sur le lit doucement pour aller se blottir à côté d'elle, entre elle et Albus. Juliet regarda Fawkes faire puis lui fit un léger sourire avant de le caresser doucement. Fawkes se remit à chanter.

«Tu dois comprendre Juliet, que même dans la magie, il y a du bon et du mauvais. L'histoire de tes parents est longue, mais je vais te l'abréger... Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, mais ont bel et bien été assassiné par un mauvais sorcier qui s'est surnommé, Lord Voldemort. Nous ne savons pas très bien comment tout cela s'est passé, car tes parents se trouvaient sous un enchantement qui les mettait invisible à ceux qui n'étaient pas mit au secret de leur localisation. L'homme qui était le gardien de ce secret est en prison maintenant, car il a dit la localisation de tes parents à Voldemort.»

Juliet prit quelques moments pour absorber tout cela avant d'écrire sur le calepin.

«**_Je suis pleine de pitié pour Peter qui a trahit mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait, mais c'est triste. S'il est en prison, peut-être comprend-t-il maintenant ce qu'il a causé. S'il y a un moyen de partager les mémoires par magie, Mr Dumbledore, peut-être pourrais-je vous montrer? Ce qui m'a réveillé juste tout à l'heure, c'était cette mémoire..._**»

La pauvre petite voyait le meurtre de ses parents ainsi pendant son sommeil... Albus fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle avait écrit que c'était Peter qui avait trahit ses parents... Ce n'était pas le cas, c'était Sirius Black... Quelque chose n'allait pas ici et déjà l'esprit d'Albus tournait la situation dans sa tête revoyant les faits qui avaient été présentés pour le procès de Sirius. C'est alors qu'il se rappela clairement que Sirius n'avait jamais eu de procès, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être administré du Véritasérum pour exprimer sa version des faits. Tout le monde croyait qu'il était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, personne ne l'avait questionné. Si ce que Juliet disait était la vérité, elle aurait pu vivre avec Sirius une vie pleine d'amour... Sirius avait été envoyé dans l'enfer sur terre pendant 10 ans déjà, peut-être ne serait-il jamais le même... Albus se sentit devenir de plus en plus triste pour Juliet alors qu'une petite main se posa sur son bras. Il leva la tête et regarda Juliet, qui lui tendait de nouveau son calepin.

«**_Ne soyez pas triste pour moi, Mr. Dumbledore. Soyez triste pour Peter qui a trahit mes parents... Juste avant de tenter de retenir ce Voldemort, Père l'a réalisé, comme mère. «Peter nous a trahit, prend Juliet et cours!»_**»

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis? Il était très habile à cacher ses émotions habituellement, surtout près des enfants, mais ses yeux d'émeraudes avaient vu directement au travers de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son état qui le rendait si facile à lire où autre chose. Il savait maintenant qu'il aurait besoin de cette mémoire pour libérer Sirius et qu'il devait lui faire avoir un procès.

«Comment fais-tu pour savoir ce que je ressens petite Juliet?»

Juliet commençait à bien aimer ce vieil homme. Il y avait quelque chose de bien spécial chez lui qui apaisait l'esprit de Juliet qui recherchait l'affection depuis longtemps. Il y avait beaucoup de bonté, d'amour, de joie et de calme chez cet homme, mais aussi de la puissance, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien, elle savait que Albus Dumbledore était puissant. Il y avait cela dans l'air autour de lui, dans la façon que ses yeux semblaient absorber tous les détails. Elle commençait à aimer ce petit surnom qu'il lui donnait, le même que Mme Figgs.

«**_Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela Mr. Dumbledore. C'est comme si je pouvais voir ce que vous êtes vraiment. Si vous êtes bon ou mauvais, véritable ou faux. J'ai toujours été capable de bien lire les gens. Avec Vernon et Pétunia c'était parfois difficile, comme lire un livre caché par de la brume épaisse. Mais avec d'autres personnes, comme Mme Figgs, c'était plus facile par moment puis plus difficile par d'autres. Avec vous, comme avec la femme qui vous accompagnait lorsque vous m'avez sortit de Privet Drive, c'est plutôt comme si je regardais le soleil en face et ressentais sa chaleur. Je vous regarde et puis je ressens votre tristesse, regret, colère et ressentiment. Ils sont tout autour de vous, ils vous entourent comme une couverture et il me suffit de lire sur la couverture ce que c'est. Parfois c'est plus fort, c'est comme si je résentais ces émotions. Si je me concentre, je peux voir pendant quelques moments un halo entre blanc et noir autour de la personne. Parfois en couleur aussi... Vous êtes d'un gris très pâle, presque blanc. Il m'est parfois difficile de me trouver dans une foule parce que je suis assaillis par toutes ces émotions qui ne sont pas miennes et cela peut parfois devenir trop. Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais vous dire sur ce que je peux voir chez vous, Mr. Dumbledore._**»

Albus prit bien le temps de lire ce que Juliet avait écrit et sourit légèrement. Elle semblait être Empathe, mais le niveau d'empathie qu'elle décrivait semblait supérieur à tout ce qu'il connaissait et elle était si jeune pour déjà avoir ce don! Il avait connu quelques Empathes durant sa longue vie, mais aucun ne dénotait un tel arsenal de possibilités, surtout sans avoir eu aucun entraînement.

«Je crois, petite Juliet, que tu es une Empathe. Il y a plusieurs niveau d'Empathie et le tien semble très élevé. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches pour en savoir plus et t'aiderà mieux utiliser ton don. Mais arrêtons un moment les questions et retournons à ce dont je voulais te parler, nous aurons bien du temps pour que je puisse répondre à tes questions, quelles qu'elles soient. Est-ce que cela te dérange que des Aurors viennent te questionner sur l'événement qui t'a fait venir ici? Ils amèneront probablement une pensive. C'est un bol qui permet de partager les mémoires justement. La sorte de pensive qu'ils vont utiliser est particulière, car elle n'enlève pas la mémoire de ta tête, mais plutôt en fait une copie pour les frais du procès que Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley auront.»

«**_Cela ne me dérange pas. Comme vous disiez, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite j'en serai libéré. Est-ce que cette pensive est douloureuse lorsqu'elle prend les mémoires? Comment cela fonctionne?_**»

«Ne t'inquiète pas! Enlever ou copier une mémoire n'est pas douloureux du tout. C'est un peu étrange comme sensation, un peu comme si quelque chose de froid entrait en contact avec ta tempe et bougeait légèrement. Nous allons devoir t'aider car il est impossible pour toi d'enlever la mémoire que tu veux toute seule, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as besoin d'une baguette magique et que tu n'en possèdes pas encore une. Tu devras penser à ce que tu veux que l'on récupère pour la placer bien présente au front de ton cerveau et je l'enlèverai ou bien l'un des Aurors le fera.»

Juliet hocha la tête doucement et continua de caresser Fawkes qui chantonnait de façon relaxante. Albus se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer. Pendant qu'il faisait ce petit chemin, il fit bouger sa baguette et le sort qui obscurcissait la pièce se dissout, laissant entrer une grande portion de lumière dans l'Infirmerie. Il vit Juliet regarder par la fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu.

«Quartier-Général, Division Auror!»

Une tête de femme apparut dans le feu et regarda Albus. Elle allait commencer à réciter ce qu'ils disaient toujours lorsque quelqu'un les appelait, mais elle disparut du feu pour être remplacé par la tête d'un homme chauve noir.

«Bonjour Albus. Pouvons-nous nous rendre à Hogwarts pour avoir la version des faits de l'enfant?»

«Elle est éveillée et veut bien répondre à vos questions. Pour des raisons de sécurités, vous allez devoir Apparaître à Hogsmade pour ensuite marcher jusqu'au château. Vous allez aussi devoir apporter un parchemin transcripteur, car elle ne peut pas parler.»

Avant que Albus puisse dire pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler, Kingsley le coupa.

«Elle ne peut PAS parler Albus! Ce n'est pas normal, elle était parfaitement capable de communication lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, c'est dans son dossier!»

«Je sais Kingsley, je sais. Mais elle a eu un accident de Souhait Magique, elle a un Silencio permanent sur elle. Je sais que c'est supposé être impossible, mais c'est ce qu'elle a. Nous allons trouver un Conjureur adéquat pour l'aider à enlever ce sort. Amenez Nymphodora avec vous, elle pourra peut-être aider Juliet avec un don qu'elle possède. Je vous attends dans l'Infirmerie.»

«D'accord Albus, nous arrivons, mais la cause de ce Souhait Magique peut être relié aux Moldus qu'elle avait comme gardiens, nous allons devoir lui parler de cela aussi.»

La tête de l'homme disparut de l'intérieur du feu après qu'il ait fait un léger signe de tête. Albus se retourna pour aller vers Juliet et remarqua qu'elle l'observait avec l'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle attendit qu'il soit un peu plus près pour montrer son calepin.

«**_Je pourrais vraiment parler à nouveau, c'est vraiment possible!_**»

«Oui je le crois, mais ce sera probablement difficile et long. Tu sais, lorsque des enfants magiques sont sous le stress, qu'ils sont effrayés ou fâchés, ils font parfois de la magie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'est ce que l'on appelle un Souhait Magique. Il semblerait que tu te sois infligé un sort de Mutisme sur ta personne pendant l'un de ces moments. Les Aurors vont probablement vouloir t'en parler.»

Le visage de Juliet s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire qui donna envie a Albus de sourire pendant toute la journée. Elle dégageait tellement de joie.

«**_Je suis tellement contente! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir parler, ce serait vraiment plus facile parfois..._**»

«Ne monte pas tes espoirs trop haut, petite Juliet. Nous devons faire affaire avec un Conjureur. C'est quelqu'un qui est spécialiste pour enlever les sorts qui ont été jetés sur des objets ou des gens. Ce sera à lui de nous dire si c'est possible, car cela fait un certain temps que ce sort est sur toi n'est-ce pas?»

«**_Six ans je crois... _**»

«Il sera probablement difficile d'enlever ce sort de sur toi car vois-tu petite Juliet, lorsqu'un sort est jeté sur une personne et a la capacité d'être permanant il se tisse dans la magie du réceptacle. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec le temps il se tisse dans ta magie et devient de plus en plus dur de enlever. Tu vas devoir travailler de paire avec le Conjureur que nous allons trouver pour toi.»

«**_Vais-je pouvoir le voir avant? Je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais le regarder et voir quel genre de personne il est avant de le laisser travailler sur moi... Allez-vous pouvoir me dire l'histoire complète de Voldemort, Mr. Dumbledore?_**»

«Oh, tu seras là pour voir si cette personne te conviendra. Nous allons parler de Voldemort plus tard, lorsque tu seras tout à fait rétablie. Ce n'est pas une belle histoire. Mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire avant que les Aurors arrivent. Lorsque tes parents sont morts, Juliet, c'est moi qui a prit la décision de t'envoyer chez les Dursley. Pétunia est le dernière famille qu'il te restait. Je savais qu'ils n'aimaient rien qui avait rapport à la magie, mais je ne croyais pas qu'ils s'attaqueraient à un enfant comme cela. J'ai toujours eu confiance en la bonté des gens, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été si aveugle et pourquoi je n'ai jamais été faire de visite pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu étais bien traitée... Mme Figgs me donnait de tes nouvelles, mais elle ne pouvait voir que ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la maison dans laquelle tu vivais. Elle m'avait dit que tu avais parfois, trop souvent en fait, des bleus et des marques, mais je n'y ai pas donné l'attention nécessaire. Je suis tellement désolée Juliet, toute la douleur dans ta vie est en partie ma faute. Peux-tu pardonner l'erreur d'un vieil homme?»

Juliet observait Albus alors qu'il parlait. De lui découlait des vagues de tristesse et de regrets qui l'étouffait presque. Elle ne pouvait pas détester ce vieil homme qui pensait bien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir mit chez les Dursley. Il voulait bien faire, cela elle le savait, elle le comprenait.

«**_Mme Figgs a toujours été très gentille avec moi, elle me faisait beaucoup de bien et m'a apprit à jouer du piano pour relaxer lorsque j'allais chez elle. Vous avez fait ce que vous jugiez bon de faire, Mr. Dumbledore. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner ce qu'ils allaient me faire subir. Il y a longtemps que j'ai pardonné la personne qui m'a mise chez les Dursley. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous, mais je vous ai pardonné. La question est, si vous êtes capable de vous pardonner vos propres erreurs. Il n'y a pas de mal restant. Je suis libre d'eux maintenant, ils ne m'atteignent plus. Nous devons pardonner, mais jamais oublier. Je n'oublierais jamais les Dursley, mais je leur pardonne leur faiblesse envers ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ont laissé les préjudices et les fausses croyances leur mettre des visières et sont devenus petits à cause de cela. Je suis triste pour eux car ils ont perdu la capacité de grandir et de devenir de meilleures personnes. Vous m'avez déposée chez les Dursley, mais vous m'avez aussi sauvé d'eux. Vous êtes tout à fait pardonné._**»

Juliet souriait doucement alors qu'Albus lisait ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Le joli sourire d'un enfant, plein d'innocence et de naïveté, mais ses yeux dénotaient un âge trop grand pour son corps. Elle avait apprit bien des choses avec bien des gens, mais ce vieil homme devant elle pouvait lui donner encore plus de sagesse qu'elle possédait déjà. Albus releva la tête et regarda Juliet; il y avait des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, se perdant dans sa longue barbe blanche. Juliet leva sa main droite et essuya l'une d'elle. Fawkes avait regardé le tout en étant silencieux, il se releva du lit de Juliet pour sauter doucement sur les genoux d'Albus et lui donner un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

«Tu as un grand coeur, petite Juliet. Un bon coeur. Merci.»

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'Infirmerie ne s'ouvre. Trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Un homme noir, une jeune femme avec des cheveux roses et très court, ainsi qu'un autre homme tout habillé de noir, ses yeux obsidiennes fixant l'enfant sur le lit.

« Ah, Severus, merci d'avoir amené les Aurors ici. »

L'homme habillé de noir inclina légèrement la tête, mais plus il s'approchait de Juliet, plus celle-ci sentit un mauvais sentiment monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers ce qui semblait être un puit noir. Alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus Snape, une faible, mais présente douleur traversa son front, là où ce trouvait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cet homme, un mauvais familier. Les sens de Juliet étaient assaillis par de la rage, de la haine, de la colère en telle quantité qu'elle tenta de reculer. Cet homme l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. Même son oncle, dans ses plus grands moments de colère ne l'effrayait pas à ce point. La colère et la haine couvant chez cet individus la terrifiait, la déconcertait et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, malgré cette haine, il apparaissait d'un gris presque pâle.

«Qui a-t-il Juliet?»

La main d'Albus sur le bras de la petite fille ne la fit pas tourner la tête. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle tremblait de tout ses membres sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cet homme entouré de gris presque pâle, envoyant vers elle une telle haine qu'il la blessait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait du sang. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était ces yeux noirs, comme des puits sans fond contenir rien d'autre que cette haine froide.

Alors que la douleur la prenait par la gorge, les yeux bleus de la jeune femme remplacèrent les yeux noirs de l'homme. La haine qui l'emplissait fit place à du calme et de la tranquillité presque artificielle. Juliet cligna des yeux, chassant les larmes de sang. Elle n'entendit pas Albus et Kingsley chasser Severus de l'Infirmerie.

«Petite puce, respire lentement et centre toi sur toi-même. Tu es toi-même, ta propre personne. Respire lentement et clame toi.»

Julietfit ce que disait la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur elle-même. En quelques respirations, elle avait reprit son calme et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit arriver avec un flash de lumière, Madame Pomfrey, habillée d'une robe de nuit bleu. Juliet l'observa alors que celle-ci s'affairait à agiter sa baguette magique vers elle. Elle leva l'une de ses main pour toucher sa joue, elle fut surprise de la sentir mouillée et de la regarder ensuite. Du sang? Juliet ne comprenait pas comment il s'était trouvé sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes, Poppy Pomfrey fit un petit sort et le sang disparut.

«Est-ce que ça va Juliet? As-tu mal quelque part?»

La voix de Poppy était douce et lorsque Juliet se tourna vers elle, elle put sentir la fatigue qui habitait la femme. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre le calepin des mains d'Albus. Il était tombé par terre pendant son épisode.

«**_Je me sens un peu faible, mais ce n'est pas trop grave, merci Madame Pomfrey. Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé votre sommeil. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et allez vous reposer je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas être un ennui._**»

Poppy émit un petit rire avant de caresser la tête de la fillette.

«Tu ne m'ennuies pas Juliet. C'est mon travail de bien prendre soin de toi. Mais tu as raison, je dois aller me reposer, mais s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, tu peux toujours tirer sur le petit cordon là.»

Juliet tourna la tête pour regarder l'endroit que pointait Poppy. Elle vit que sur le rebord de la tête du lit se trouvait un cordon jaune avec un bout étrange, il ressemblait à la queue d'un blaireau.

«Dès que tu tires sur ce cordon, une clochette sonnera dans mes appartements. N'aie pas peur de me réveiller, je ne veux pas que tu sois en douleur juste pour me laisser dormir, tu m'entends ma petite? Cela me fera de la peine si jamais tu te laisses souffrir ainsi alors que je peux très bien me lever, prendre soins de toi et retourner m'étendre sans problèmes.»

«**_D'accord Madame Pomfrey, je sonnerai si jamais j'ai besoin de vous. Je vous le promet._**»

«Très bien, je vais te laisser discuter avec ces personnes.» Poppy se tourna vers les Aurors et Albus. «Ne la fatiguez pas, elle vient d'avoir beaucoup de stress et ce n'est pas bon pour elle. J'espère, Monsieur le Directeur, que vous allez avoir le bon sens de les arrêter s'ils posent trop de questions à Juliet.»

«Je prendrai le plus grand soin d'elle, Poppy, n'ayez crainte.»

Poppy hocha la tête, regarda à nouveau Juliet et en voyant que celle-ci lui souriait, retourna lentement vers ses appartements. Juliet regarda Albus conjurer des chaises à partir du néant et cela la fit sourire encore plus. Il semblait y avoir tant de choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec la magie, elle avait tellement envie de commencer à apprendre.

**_oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo_**

Héhé

Désolé pour la semaine de retard, je manquais vraiment d'inspiration!

Je dois distribuer les cookies ! _Chérubaël_ je te donne un gros cookie car tu es le premier à l'avoir deviné, mais ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en donner a _tchaye_ et _Ewilan Potter_ qui semble lire ma fic avec beaucoup d'attention. Un aussi pour _666Naku_ car il est juste dans son truc, elle peut voir les auras, mais elle devras plus le développer car c'est en direct lien avec son empathie.

La rencontre avec Snape... yep... Dangereux cet homme.

Alors comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires.

Drider Queen


	7. Aurors et Mémoire

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

ATTENTION! MENTIONS EXPLICITES D'ABUS SUR UN ENFANT!

_**oOoOo Aurors et Mémoires oOoOo**_

Alors que les deux Aurors et Albus s'asseyaient de nouveau près d'elle, Juliet écrivit un petit message qu'elle montra ensuite à Albus.

« **_Qui était cet homme Mr. Dumbledore? Il possède tant de haine envers moi, mais je ne le connais pas, il est familier, mais rien de bon ne peut en venir... Je ne comprends pas..._** »

Elle regarda Albus soupirer alors qu'il lisait son message.

« C'était le Professeur Severus Snape, il enseigne les Potions ici à Hogwarts. Il a eut des désagrément avec ton père, ma petite. Il ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis. Je vais lui parler plus tard. »

Juliet observa la grande porte de l'Infirmerie alors qu'Albus lui parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir causer une tel haine chez Severus Snape. Elle le sentait encore présent, près de cette porte, probablement écoutant leur conversation. Elle reprit le calepin.

« **_Je crois qu'il est encore près de la porte, je peux encore le sentir... Je vais lui écrire un message, plus tard aussi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, mais nous devons remédier à cela avant que les cours commencent. Je n'aimerais pas commencer l'année avec un professeur ainsi qui me hait sans comprendre pourquoi..._** »

Albus hocha la tête et pendant qu'il passait le calepin à Kingsley et Tonks, il se leva pour aller régler le petit problème avec Severus. Alors qu'il faisait cela, Kingsley et Tonks se regardèrent puis regardèrent l'enfant qui les observait comme un rapace observant une proie.

Aux yeux de Juliet, Kingsley était le parfait exemple de neutralité, ni noir ni blanc, un gris parfait. Il s'échappait de lui très peu d'émotions. Tandis que la jeune femme était d'un gris rosé étrange. Il était rare qu'il y avait de la couleur ainsi autour des gens comme ça, Juliet ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire... Par compte, elle dégageait des émotions fortes, comme en pulsions. Elle était très étrange !

« Donc, Juliet Potter, je suis Auror Shacklebolt et voici Auror Tonks, nous étions avec Professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il vous a sortit de 4 Privet Drive. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley sont présentement sous garde à notre Quartier-Général, sous bonne garde. Dans la loi magique de Londres, il est très mal vu de faire mal à un enfant, c'est le pire des crimes possible. Nous sommes ici pour que tu puisses nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé chez tes gardiens. Nous avons ici un parchemin transcripteur, tu n'as qu'a poser ta main sur le cylindre qui l'entoure sans bloquer la fente. Lorsque nous te posons des questions, je vais devoir le toucher avec ma baguette. Tout ce que tu voudras nous dire apparaîtra sur ce parchemin. C'est complètement sans douleur, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Kingsley tendit un cylindre de métal à Juliet. Il y avait des runes marquées sur celui-ci. Elle le prit dans sa main et un parchemin sortit d'un orifice qui longeait le centre sur sa longueur. Sur celui-ci se trouvait écrit les paroles de Juliet.

« **_Ainsi Auror Shacklebolt?_** »

Juliet regarda Kingsley alors que celui-ci leva un sourcil et que Tonks souriait drôlement.

« Ah Ah Kingsley! Tu me dois une mornille! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle serait capable de le faire avec le minimum d'instructions! »

« Toi et tes intuitions Tonks, je devrais apprendre à ne plus gager avec toi. Bon et bien nous allons commencer ta version des faits... »

Kingsley posa sa baguette sur le cylindre en dictant son nom, Tonks fit de même en ajoutant que c'était la version des faits de Juliet Potter.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies ces blessures? Sois précise s'il te plait, tout ce dont tu peux te souvenir. » demanda Kingsley.

« **_Pétunia m'a réveillée très tôt le matin, c'était la fête à Dudley et je devais préparer son déjeuner comme je devais le faire tout les matins depuis que je suis assez grande pour avoir accès au dessus du four. Dudley faisait une crise car il avait moins de cadeaux que l'année passée. Lorsqu'il s'est calmé et que leur déjeuner soit à moitié terminé, le courrier est arrivé. Je suis allée le chercher comme d'habitude et en le classant j'ai vu qu'il y avait une lettre pour moi. Une vraie lettre pour moi, à mon nom et même avec mon adresse complète, avec même ma chambre « Placard sous l'escalier. »_** »

« Attend un peu Juliet, tu dis que ta chambre était ce petit placard duquel nous t'avons sortie? » Tonks semblait incrédule.

« **_Oui Madame, depuis aussi longtemps que je me rappelle c'était ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas sortir du placard après 4 heures le soir, sauf pour manger quelques fois. Lorsque j'étais punie, je devais passer quelques jours coincée dans le placard._** »

« Ils ne te laissaient pas sortir? Pas même pour aller aux toilettes? » Kingsley Shaklebolt envoya une vague de colère que Juliet ressentit très bien.

Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée alors qu'Albus revenait prendre place. Il entendit la question et fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit et se mit à lire avec Kingsley et Tonks.

« **_Je devais utiliser un sceau dans un recoin de mon placard. Pétunia me laissait sortir au 2 jours pour le vider lorsque j'étais punie, sinon je devais le vider chaque matin avant d'aller faire le déjeuner. Ce n'était pas très commode et cela ne sentait pas très bon. Je devais souvent laver ce sceau, car Pétunia n'aimait pas avoir cet odeur lorsqu'elle passait devant le placard._** »

Kingsley sembla ajouter quelque chose dans un petit carnet qu'il sortit rapidement de sa poche. Il regarda ensuite Juliet et lui fit signe de continuer.

« **_Donc je suis retournée dans la salle à manger pour donner leur courrier à Vernon et Pétunia ; ce matin-là il y avait même quelque chose pour Dudley. Alors que j'allais commencer à lire ma lettre, Dudley me l'a prise des mains en disant qu'il y avait une lettre pour « l'idiote ». Vernon me l'a prise et il a regardé à l'endos et a vu le symbole de Hogwarts, que je ne connaissais pas à ce moment. Il est devenu très pâle puis il l'a déchirée en deux en m'interdisant de la lire. Il l'a ensuite jetée dans la poubelle. J'ai été stupide et j'ai fait un mouvement pour aller prendre la lettre. C'était la première chose qui m'était adressée à moi, je voulais tant la lire. Vernon m'a prit à la mâchoire et m'a levée de terre en me répétant que je ne devais pas la lire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et il serrait si fort que j'avais vraiment mal. »_**

**_« Il m'a ensuite remise dans mon placard, m'y lançant comme une poupée. En même temps il disait que je n'allais pas avoir de nourriture jusqu'a nouvel ordre, que j'étais une idiote pour tenter de prendre quelque chose qu'il m'interdisait. J'ai levé les yeux après être atterrie dans le fond du placard. Il me regardait et puis son pied m'a atteint à la poitrine. Il criait d'arrêter d'essayer de l'ensorceler, me traitant aussi de sorcière. Il s'amusa ensuite à me donner plusieurs coup de pied au torse. On aurait dit qu'il venait de perdre la tête. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à respirer et à rester consciente. Il m'a ensuite ressortie du placard pour continuer de me punir. Je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir vu enlever sa ceinture pour l'utiliser sur moi. Pétunia est venue aussi et m'a donnée un coup au visage avec quelque chose de noir et lourd. Je crois que c'était le tisonnier. J'ai cru apercevoir Dudley aussi, mais tout est flou après cela... Je me rappelle avoir demandé de l'aide, je ne croyais pas que Vernon allait arrêter cette fois-ci. Je croyais bien mourir... »_**

Un lourd silence pesa sur l'Infirmerie alors que les deux Aurors et Albus lisaient ce que Juliet faisait apparaître sur le parchemin transcripteur. Juliet ne les regardait plus et alors qu'elle tentait de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Albus, la tête contre sa robe bleue nuit. La tristesse et l'envie de donner du réconfort que dégageait Albus brisa les dernières barrières des résistances de Juliet. Celle-ci était secouée de lourds sanglots silencieux, agrippant ses petites mains sur sa robe alors que Albus la serrait doucement et Fawkes se remit à chanter. La chanson de Fawkes était poignante, vibrante, pleine de tristesse et de regrets, comme si, à sa manière, il voulait enlever un peu de ces émotions chez Juliet.

Juliet venait de réaliser à quel point elle avait été proche de la mort, combien près elle y avait été grâce aux bons soins de sa famille... Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle était triste, à la fois pour elle et pour les Dursley. Elle dû prendre un bon moment pour se reprendre. Albus la regarda et prit dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe un mouchoir rouge et doré. Il essuya les joues de Juliet doucement.

« Crois-tu être capable de continuer petite Juliet? Auror Tonks et Shaklebolt peuvent revenir plus tard... »

« **_Non, non Mr. Dumbledore, je voudrais finir tout cela maintenant._** »

Elle leva les yeux vers les Aurors, tout deux semblaient encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé exactement. Ils n'avaient vus que le résultat et ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à faire cela. Kingsley se racla la gorge légèrement et regarda dans son carnet avant de se tourner vers Juliet de nouveau, le regard résolu.

« Je te jure sur ma magie Juliet que je vais tout faire pour que Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley soient punis sévèrement pour tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir tout cela. Ainsi annoncé, ainsi soit-il. »

Juliet ferma vivement les yeux alors que les contours de Kingsley devenait d'un blanc extrêmement pur. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle pouvait presque voir la magie dans l'air.

« Peux-tu nous dire quelques incidents qui se sont produits par le bras de chacun de tes gardiens? » Tonks demanda, regardant en même temps Kingsley avec un air un peu surpris.

« **_Vernon est celui qui me punissait le plus souvent... Depuis que j'ai 5 ans à peu près toutes les raisons sont bonnes. Je ne suis pas assez rapide, je ne baisse pas assez la tête, de petites choses qui me valait un coup par la tête, un tirage de cheveux ou quelques coups de ceinture. Il aimait aussi me casser un ou deux doigts si j'échappais quelque chose en sa présence... La semaine passée, j'ai échappé un peu de thé sur lui en le lui donnant le matin. Habituellement il m'aurait cassé un ou deux doigts, mais il a semblé changer d'avis et a pris le tisonnier et l'a fait rougir dans le feu. Il disait que je devais être marquée comme tous ceux de ma race, ces wierdos qui ne doivent pas se mélanger avec les gens de bonne stature comme lui et sa famille. Il disait que c'était pour me punir d'être si maladroite et idiote en même temps... Lorsque le tisonnier fut bien rouge, il demanda a Dudley de me retenir pour que je ne bouge pas. J'avais tellement peur. J'ai tenté de fuir, mais cela ne m'a apporté qu'un coup de poing derrière la tête de la part de Vernon. J'étais à moitié assommée alors qu'il traçait un W sur mon ventre._** »

Kingsley écrivait des choses en même temps qu'il lisait le texte sur le parchemin transcripteur, de la colère et de la haine s'échappait par intervalle de lui. Tonks quant à elle, regardait le texte et fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Juliet avec compassion. Albus tenait l'une des petites mains de Juliet caressant Fawkes de l'autre. Il avait l'air de plus en plus dévasté par ce qu'il lisait. Fawkes regardait docilement la petite fille de ses billes noires. Juliet prit quelques respirations avant de continuer.

« **_Pétunia quand à elle, s'amusait plus à me punir lorsque je brûlais quelque chose dans la cuisine, manquait de bien faire le jardin ou bien que quelqu'un du voisinage venait se plaindre de Dudley. Comme Madame Evans, c'est une gentille femme, mais un peu trop naïve. Son fils Mark lui a dit que Dudley le harassait et quand elle est venu demander des explications à Pétunia, celle-ci à réussit à la convaincre que j'étais la coupable et que j'avais probablement dit à Mark de toujours dire que c'était Dudley et sa gang d'amis qui le maltraitait. Je n'en veux pas à Madame Evans de l'avoir crue, elle ne me connaît pas, alors qu'ils connaissent tous Dudley, qui est très poli et gentil lorsqu'il y a des adultes dans le coin. Pétunia est venue derrière moi lorsque je faisais cuire le souper ce soir là. Elle m'a surprise et j'ai échappé un peu de nouilles par terre... Elle m'a donné quelques coups de cuillère en bois pour ensuite me prendre le bras et le poser sur le rond rouge du poêle. Elle ne l'a pas laisser là longtemps, mais cela faisait très mal. J'ai du couper ma seule possession pour me faire un bandage pour ne pas que cela s'infecte._** »

Juliet leva la maindroite ou il était possible de voir, à l'intérieur du poignet les courbes caractéristique d'un rond de poêle imprégnée dans la peau tendre de l'enfant. Tonks interrompit Juliet à ce moment.

« Ta seule possession? »

« **_Oui, une petite couverture bleue et blanche portant mon nom en brodée dessus..._** »

« C'est probablement la couverture dans laquelle tu te trouvais lorsque je t'ai déposé chez les Dursley... » Albus murmura tristement.

« Et Dudley, Miss Potter? » Kingsley demanda soudainement pour continuer et finir le tout le plus rapidement possible.

« **_Il est une grosse brute. Il est très gâté par Pétunia et Vernon, ce qui l'a rendu très difficile. Il veut que tout fonctionne à sa façon et rien d'autre. Il s'est trouvé quelques amis qui sont comme lui et qui s'amusent à terroriser les enfants du quartier et à l'école. Il leur vole souvent leur argent de poche, leur lunch, les menace, les bouscule. J'essaie toujours de les protéger, car ce n'est pas juste, beaucoup des enfants auxquels ils s'attaquent sont très petits et très peureux. Après avoir fait cela quelques fois de trop, il a décidé de faire de moi sa cible préférée. Il m'empêcha d'avoir des amis, effrayant chaque personne tentant de venir trop près de moi. Il s'amuse à jouer à « La Chasse à Juliet » qu'il appelle. C'est qu'ils tentent de m'attraper, ces amis et lui. S'ils réussissent, je me retrouve souvent avec des bleus, des marques et parfois quelque chose d'ouvert. Il aime imposer de la douleur sur les gens, probablement après avoir vu son père faire tant de choses sur moi. Il trouve probablement cela normal et c'est triste._** »

« Nous aimerions savoir si tu peux nous donner une raison qui expliquerait le fait que tu sois sous l'effet d'un sort de Mutisme? » demanda Tonks après un moment.

« **_Je crois que cela s'est produit lorsque Dudley a eu un accident il y a six ans. Il jouait à « La Chasse à Juliet » avec ses amis Polkiss et deux autres dont je ne me rappelle plus vraiment le nom. Ils m'avaient poussée par terre et puis alors qu'ils allaient me battre, j'ai vu une voiture arriver en zig-zagant. J'ai crié à Dudley d'arrêter, de ne plus avancer dans la trajectoire de la voiture, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il s'est fait prendre de plein fouet. Lorsque nous sommes revenus de l'hôpital, Pétunia et moi, Vernon m'attendait et m'a battue pour la première fois. Il a juré que si je disais ne serait-ce qu'un mot, un son, quoi que ce soit, il allait me tuer de ses propres mains. J'ai été inconsciente pendant peut-être deux jours, je ne suis pas certaine. Je me rappelle, lorsque je me suis réveillée, de m'avoir continuellement répété « Je voudrais être muette, je voudrais être muette... » Encore et encore, sans arrêter. C'est juste quelques jours plus tard que je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'était réellement impossible d'émettre le moindre son._** »

« Est-ce qu'il y a eut d'autres abus sur ta personne Miss Potter? Est-ce que votre Oncle vous a déjà touché à un endroit inapproprié? » Kingsley semblait redouter cette question.

« **_Non, jamais Auror Shacklebolt. Mais d'après ce qu'il disait parfois, je crains qu'il attendait que je vieillisse un peu avant de tomber à ce stade... Il disait que je devais payer lorsque j'allais être plus âgée, je ne pouvais pas vivre gratuitement sous son toit. _**»

Juliet fut parcouru d'un frisson alors qu'elle pensait à cela. Il y avait dans les yeux de Vernon un éclat tellement malsain lorsqu'il parlait de cela qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. C'était certain que ce n'était pas de l'argent qu'il voulait d'elle. Un moment passa alors que Tonks lisait le rapport de Poppy sur les blessures de Juliet. Elle le passa par la suite à Kingsley et celui-ci, après l'avoir lut, toucha le parchemin avec sa baguette et nota l'heure et la date de la fin de l'entrevue : 11heures, le 24 Juin 1991. Tous les quatre signèrent à la fin du document pour l'authentifier. Kingsley fit une copie du parchemin qu'il remit à Albus pour les archives de l'école. Il rangea ensuite le document et le rapport de Poppy dans un sac scellé par magie. Kingsley sortit ensuite un bol en pierre couvert de rune pour le poser au pied du lit de Juliet.

Il lui expliqua que c'était une pensive et Juliet accepta de donner la mémoire de chaque évènement dont elle avait parler. Cela dura un moment et fut particulièrement difficile pour Juliet. Elle avait à revivre ces mémoire pour que Albus puisse les copier dans la pensive. La pensive fut ensuite rangée dans un sac semblable à celui contenant le parchemin et le rapport de Poppy.

Enfin Kingsley et Tonks se levèrent et serrèrent la main de Juliet.

« Ce sont toutes les questions que nous avions pour vous en ce moment précis. Si nous avons d'autres choses qui viennent au courant de notre investigation, nous viendrons vous voir. Pendant ce temps, prenez du repos, d'accord, Miss Potter? Vous l'avez plus que mérité. » Kingsley laissa un sourire passer sur son visage naturellement impassible.

Juliet lui sourit aussi, hochant la tête à sa question. Elle avait bel et bien l'intention de prendre du repos. Alors que Tonks lui serrait la main, elle lui sourit.

« Le petit Mark Evans est bien triste de te savoir dans un tel état. Il s'inquiétait lorsque nous avons sortit tes gardiens de chez eux. Lorsque nous allons aller voir sa mère, veux-tu que je lui dise un mot? »

Juliet hocha la tête et prit une page blanche de son petit calepin. Elle prit quelques bonnes minutes pour ensuite enlever la page, la plier doucement et la remettre à Tonks. Elle écrit quelque chose d'autre qu'elle lui montra.

« **_Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il pense à moi de temps à autre. Cela réchauffe mon coeur! Prenez soins de vous aussi Auror Tonks, Auror Shacklebolt. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez d'autres questions._** »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, petite Juliet, on va être bien prudents comme toujours. Prend du repos! » Tonks posa sa main sur la tête de Juliet et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux.

Juliet rit sans bruit alors que Tonks et Shacklebolt sortaient de l'Infirmerie. Elle se tourna vers Albus. Celui-ci regardait les draps du lit avec tristesse. Juliet pensa un moment et alors qu'elle allait lui écrire quelque chose, son ventre grogna bruyamment. Albus leva la tête et ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

« On dirait bien que tu as faim. Je vais te commander quelque chose aux cuisines. Tu ne peux manger que du liquide pendant deux jours au moins, sinon Poppy voudra ma peau... Je t'aurais déjà donné l'un de mes sorbets citron sinon... Tu devras aussi prendre cette potion après ton repas, d'accord? C'est une potion de Nutriments. Cela ne goûte pas très bon, mais tu es trop sous-alimentée pour te remettre rapidement de toutes tes blessures. »

Juliet regarda Albus se lever et aller parler dans le foyer après y avoir jeté la même poudre étincelante. Après un moment un bol de soupe chaude apparut sur la table à côté du lit de Juliet. Comme cela sentait bon! Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait faim, mais l'odeur de cette soupe lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il y avait bien une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu plus qu'un bout de toast par jour. Albus l'aida à s'installer avec la petite table par dessus ses genoux. Elle mangea lentement, trouvant que cette soupe était vraiment la meilleur qu'elle ait jamais mangée. Elle commençait à aimer cet endroit.

Après avoir terminé son repas et bu l'horrible potion, elle se recoucha dans le lit, se sentant très fatiguée, autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Mais elle ne se permit pas de dormir avant d'avoir écrit une lettre et la donner à Albus, lui demandant de bien vouloir la remettre au Professeur Snape pour elle. Elle eut de la difficulté à ne pas s'endormir pendant l'écriture de cette lettre, mais réussit. Elle ferma enfin les yeux se sentant en sécurité avec ce gentil vieil homme veillant sur elle.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Dans les donjons de Hogwarts, École de Sorcellerie, un homme habillé de noir tournait en rond devant son foyer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vu la veille et ce qu'il venait juste de se passer dans l'Infirmerie. Comment était-ce possible que la petite peste de Potter fut si blessée? Il était impossible de penser que la famille de Lily Potter soit méchante. Lily avait toujours eu un grand coeur et avait été, bien malgré tout, une amie qu'il appréciait vraiment. Ils avaient eu leurs désagrément, mais avaient put se pardonner l'un l'autre et recommencer a neuf.

Il avait finalement compris, après avoir observé Lily pendant quelques mois, qu'elle n'était pas définie par le terme « Sang-de-bourbe ». Elle était une personne de grande intelligence et de capacité magique. Severus s'était excusé de son attitude à son égard, et malgré un début étrange, leur amitié avait grandit. Seulement lorsqu'elle avait choisit de devenir l'amoureuse de James Potter, Severus s'avait sentit abandonné et par amitié pour Lily, celui-ci l'avait laissé aller, car il ne pouvait rester amis si elle sortait avec James, cela causerait trop de troubles pour eux deux. Lily écrivait de temps à autre à Severus, mais après qu'elle ait vu qu'il ne lui répondait plus, elle lui avait envoyé une dernière lettre, s'excusant d'avoir choisit James.

Gentille Lily ne pouvait pas avoir une famille si méchante... Ou peut-être que si. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa soeur qui la méprisait comme la peste, la traitant d'étrange et de débile. Oui, peut-être avait-il été trop vite dans sa vision des choses, mais la petite était quand même la fille de ce fichu James Potter, l'horreur de son existence.

Severus se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait directement devant le foyer. Il massait ses tempes tentant de comprendre. Il était entré dans l'Infirmerie et la seule vue de la petite fille avait ravivé en lui la haine qui l'habitait pour son rival. Quelle surprise eut-il alors que la petite fille le fixa avec les yeux de Lily. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait les yeux même de Lily, la même teinte, le même éclat et ce qui le surprit encore plus, le même âge. Ces yeux semblaient si vieux dans le visage enfantin de Juliet Potter que c'était presque comme si quelqu'un les avaient enlevés de Lily pour les poser sur elle.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains alors qu'il revoyait les yeux de Juliet couler de larmes de sang. Qu'est-ce qui avait causer une telle chose? Lui? Albus était tellement furieux contre lui alors qu'il le faisait sortir de l'Infirmerie avec l'aide de Kingsley. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot alors qu'il lui fermait la porte au visage. Severus avait cru rester là pour entendre ce qui allait se passer par la suite, comprendre un peu plus la nature des plaies de la petite, se rassurer dans son fort intérieur qu'elle avait eut la vie toute en rose qu'il avait cru qu'elle aurait et que tout cela était une farce. Mais Albus avait ouvert de nouveau la porte, le chassant de l'endroit sèchement, lui disant seulement qu'il viendrait le voir plus tard.

Depuis tout le temps qu'il travaillait avec Albus, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si fâché et sec avec lui. Il était certain qu'ils avaient leurs désaccords, mais jamais ainsi. Severus attendait donc Albus, rongé de questions. Severus attendit ainsi pendant presque quatre heures. Son feu devint vert et Albus entra dans l'antre du Maître des Potions. Il semblait exténué et se laissa lui aussi tomber dans un autre fauteuil à côté de Severus. Albus conjura alors du thé pour eux deux et emplit en silence les deux coupes, en en tendant une à Severus. Albus resta silencieux encore un petit moment et c'est tout ce que cela prit pour que Severus perde le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

« Allez-vous me parler, Albus, ou bien allez vous rester là comme un vieil homme silencieux... Vous savez bien que les petits salons de thés ne sont pas de mon genre, alors parlez ou bien partez ! » Severus parla sèchement. Il était toujours un peu sec alors que quelque chose lui échappait.

Pour seule réponse, Albus sortit un petit replis de papier d'une des nombreuses poches sa robe bleue et il la tendit à l'homme pour ensuite continuer à boire son thé. Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait le papier des mains d'Albus. Il remarqua sur le dessus que quelqu'un avait écrit son nom d'une écriture nette qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il la déplia et commença à lire.

_**Professeur Snape,**_

**_Je m'excuse profondément pour la réaction que j'ai eu lorsque vous êtes entré dans l'Infirmerie ce matin. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je vais vous dire ce que je sais pour sûr. Mr. Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais une sorte d'empathie et lorsque vous êtes apparu, j'ai pu vous sentir beaucoup plus fortement que n'importe quoi jusqu'à présent._**

**_Vous m'avez fait mal, bien que je doute que cela fut voulu. J'ai ressentit toute votre haine, votre colère, votre ressentiment dirigé contre moi comme une marrée voulant me noyer. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi alors que je ne vous connais pas ? Qu'ai-je bien pu vous faire, Professeur ? _**

**_Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes études avec cette haine, je ne cherche qu'à comprendre. Voulez-vous m'aider à comprendre le pourquoi de cette haine ? Je sais pour sûr que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui a le coeur noir. Malgré ces vagues d'émotions que vous m'avez envoyés, vous demeurez près du côté blanc et cela me surprend plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque personne chez laquelle j'ai ressenti une haine ou une colère proche de celle qui s'est émanée de vous était plus noire qu'autre chose et cela me terrifiait. _**

**_Je suis terrifiée de vous. Totalement terrifiée de cette haine et colère dont je ne connais rien. La seule chose que Mr. Dumbledore a bien voulu me dire c'est que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec mon père._**

_**Je ne suis pas mon père Professeur, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le connaître. Je ne connais que peu le son de sa voix, comme celle de ma mère. **_

_**Je ne cherche qu'à comprendre...**_

_**Vous vous dites probablement que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'haïr... Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir tant de haine que parfois, vous croyez exploser et être seul à avoir ce baguage. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions discuter ou échanger des lettres. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon don, aucun moyen de bloquer les émotions que vous envoyez vers moi, et personnellement, je ne veux pas être face à ces émotions avant un certain moment encore. Je suis terrifiée...**_

_**Ne me répondez pas tout de suite, et ne répondez que si vous le voulez vraiment. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez rien savoir de moi.**_

_**Juliet Lily Potter.**_

Personne n'avait jamais vu le visage de Severus alors qu'il était complètement abasourdit. Comment cet enfant pouvait-elle savoir comment il se sentait, ce qu'il avait tout ressentit ainsi, même avec de l'empathie, c'était impossible. Il était aussi totalement surprit par la façon dont Juliet avait monté sa lettre. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui donner des raisons. Il voyait tant de Lily dans cette simple lettre que cela enleva une partie du ressentiment qu'il avait pour James Potter. James Potter n'habitait pas seul le corps de Juliet Potter, Lily aussi y habitait et cela apporta un simple sourire dans son visage austère. Un sourire presque timide qui se montra également sur les lèvres d'Albus.

« Elle est très éveillée pour son âge, ne trouvez-vous pas Severus ? »

« Oui Albus... Pouvez-vous lui dire que je vais lui répondre lorsque j'aurais fait le point sur moi-même... Sans le savoir, elle vient de me donner beaucoup de choses à quoi penser... »

Albus fit disparaître le service de thé, se leva et disparut dans une vague de flammes vertes quelques moments plus tard, laissant Severus seul à relire cette lettre...

« Tu existes encore Lily... Je garderai ma promesse... » chuchota-il dans le noir, les yeux fixés sur cette lettre. Et si quelqu'un aurait été présent, il aurait put jurer avoir vu une larme couler sur la joue de Severus Snape, alors qu'un triste sourire s'animait sur ses lèvres.

_**oOoOo Fin du chapitre oOoOo**_

Hey hey ! Je prends beaucoup plus de temps maintenant pour faire mes chapitres. Un update aux deux semaines c'est encore pas si mal.

J'ai fini de lire une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a quelques temps et j'ai bien aimé la définition de l'empathie d'un des personnages. Voici ce qu'elle avait mise :

"Empathy was a curse and a blessing. It made you able to help people, it helped to deal with emotional problems, solve difficulties or fights, but it made you vulnerable and compelled you to help those in need. Celen had always compared it to Healing. There was the same need, yearning to help, the difference being that healers healed the body while he tried to heal the mind or the soul. " The Dragonmasters, by Naia Chapter 21"

C'est un peu comme cela que je vois l'empathie de Juliet. J'aime bien le personnage de Severus... Et vous allez sûrement voir Sirius aussi bientôt. J'ai aussi fait un changement dans le chapitre 5 de la date qu'ils étaient. Je sais aussi que la lettre est supposée arriver au début du mois de Juillet, mais j'ai changé cela aussi pour que tout suive bien, donc elle ne commencera pas bientôt l'école, _Mimi_, mais cela s'en vient ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon bon bon... si vous avez des commentaires, je les attends ;)

Drider Queen


	8. Repos

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

**_oOoOo Repos... oOoOo_**

Albus Dumbledore sortit directement dans son bureau après sa petite visite chez Severus. Il n'avait pas lut la lettre de Juliet avant de la remettre à celui-ci, mais ne doutait pas, après avoir vu la réaction de Severus, qu'il avait eu raison de ne rien ajouter. Severus était quelqu'un de très étrange par moment et il est très difficile d'être ami où même proche de lui. La moindre chose pouvait le faire vous détester pendant un temps indéterminé et une chose tout aussi petite pouvait lui faire oublier tout cela. Albus hocha la tête en riant doucement, Juliet venait à peine d'arriver dans le Monde Magique, qu'elle commençait déjà à changer les gens qu'elle rencontrait...

Il avait quitté l'Infirmerie alors que Minerva venait voir la petite Juliet. Elle semblait tout aussi fatiguée que lui en ce matin-là, malgré la potion qu'ils avaient tout deux eu. Après quelques mots, il l'avait laissé veiller sur l'enfant.

Il devait maintenant faire deux choses. Contacter Gringotts et vérifier le niveau d'Empathie que Juliet pourrait posséder. Il devait commencer par Gringotts et savait que cela ne serait pas facile. Il avait en tête quelqu'un de bien précis pour ce travail, quelqu'un de confiance et aussi quelqu'un de jeune. William Weasley, aussi appelé Bill, était très jeune dans son métier de Conjureur, mais également l'un des plus en demandé du pays. Il avait un don simplement pour déconstruire les sorts et autres troubles magiques, le tout sanctionné par Gringotts, Albus alla devant le foyer et utilisa de nouveau la poudre de Cheminette.

"Gringotts, Département des Conjureurs."

Après un petit moment, le visage ingrat d'un vieux gobelin prit place dans le feu d'Albus.

"Ahhh, Maître Silverec, Que la journée vous apporte beaucoup d'Or. Je voulais justement m'entretenir avec vous."

"Bonjour Mr. Dumbledore. Puis-je savoir en quoi vous avez besoin de nos services?" La voix du gobelin était sèche et au point. Comme tout les gobelins, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps, car le temps c'est de l'argent.

"Je voudrais réserver les services du Conjureur William Weasley pour une période indéterminée." Avant que Albus ne puisse s'expliquer plus, le Gobelin parla de sa voix coupante.

"Conjureur Weasley, bien que très jeune, est très en demande, Mr. Dumbledore. Il travaille présentement en Égypte et vous devez me donner une excellente raison pour que je l'enlève de ce contrat..."

"Hier nous avons récupéré Juliet Potter de ces gardiens Moldus, elle était en piteux état, Maître Silverec. Nous avons par le fait même apprit qu'elle a eu un accident de Souhait Magique voici de cela six ans, la rendant muette. Elle a un _Silencio_ Permanant sur elle. Vous savez les implications que cela pourrait avoir. Sa voix peut encore être sauvée, selon notre Infirmière ici à Hogwarts, mais j'ai besoin du meilleur, et je sais que Conjureur Weasley a déjà travaillé sur un cas semblable. Bien qu'ayant durée moins longtemps et ne rendant pas la personne totalement muette. Juliet Potter est importante pour le Monde Magique, Maître Silverec, et elle aura probablement besoin de sa voix dans le future."

"J'ai bien peur Mr. Dumbledore, que je vais devoir aller voir Miss. Potter pour voir son état moi-même avant de retirer Conjureur Weasley de son contrat présent. Puis-je venir ..." Le gobelin sembla fouiller dans quelque chose. "aujourd'hui dans la fin d'après-midi? Vers 6h ?"

"Vous êtes le bienvenu, Maître Silverec. J'espère que vous nous accorderez le privilège de travailler avec Conjureur Weasley. Que vos finances prospèrent, Maître Silverec, et à cet après midi."

La connexion se coupa abruptement. Albus sourit et se dit que cela c'était quand même bien passé. Il avait au moins la certitude de ne pas être refusé complètement. Même les gobelins avaient un certain respect pour l'image de Celle-Qui-A-Survécue. Il devenait de plus en plus certain que les gobelins allaient bientôt être de ceux chassés par Voldemort, une vision qui ne les enchantait guère.

Albus se retourna vers ses nombreux livres pour trouver des références sur l'Empathie que semblait démontrer Juliet. Il secoua lentement la tête. Cela allait être long.

**_oOoOo Changement de Scène oOoOo_**

Juliet se réveilla pour voir qu'Albus avait quitté son chevet. Elle fut attristée un moment avant de regarder la vieille dame qui avait prit sa place. Elle était définitivement familière. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien à quel endroit elle avait sentit cette personne, mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà été en contact avec elle, il n'y a pas longtemps. Peut-être était-elle la deuxième présence lorsque Albus était venu la chercher chez les Dursley? Oui, ce devait être cela.

Minerva jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son livre pour tomber directement dans les yeux extraordinairement vert de Juliet. Les yeux de Lily. Minerva sursauta, ses yeux ressemblaient tellement à cette jeune fille pleine de joie à qui elle avait enseignée il y a de cela dix ans. Comment les yeux d'un enfant si jeune pouvaient avoir un tel âge? Avec cette couleur, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que Lily voyait plus qu'une personne normale et avec sa fille maintenant, elle avait encore plus cette impression.

«Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, je suis Directrice-Adjointe et Tête de La Maison Gryffindor, ici, à Hogwarts. As-tu mal, as-tu besoin de Poppy?»

Juliet observa un moment cette dame et secoua négativement la tête à sa question. Elle s'assit dans le lit, son bras et sa jambe étant décidément engourdit. Elle tendit la main et reprit la plume et le calepin pour discuter avec Professeur McGonagall.

«**_Qu'est-ce que Gryffindor, Professeur?_**»

Pendant qu'elle avait écrite la lettre pour le Professeur Snape, Albus lui avait dit d'adresser tout les gens de la faculté avec Professeur, sauf Madame Pomfrey, car elle n'était pas professeur. Minerva sourit doucement et prit un livre qui était resté sur la table de chevet de Juliet. Elle l'ouvrit à un page et lui montra. Sur cette page on pouvait voir l'emblème de l'école. Un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle. Minerva prit une voix claire pour expliquer rapidement les différentes Maisons de l'école.

«Lorsque tu entres ici pour faire ton éducation, nous avons une cérémonie où chaque nouvel élève est placé dans l'une des Maisons de Hogwarts. Chaque maison signifie l'un des fondateur de l'école. Il y a Gryffindor, symbolisée par le Lion et les couleurs rouge et or. Pour les courageux et les braves, le Fondateur s'appelait Godric Gryffindor. Ensuite Slytherin, symbolisée par le serpent et les couleurs vert et argent. La maison pour les gens ambitieux et calculateurs, pas nécessairement de façon mesquine du moins. Le Fondateur s'appelait Salazar Slytherin. Il y a Hufflepuff, symbolisée par le blaireau et les couleurs jaune et noir. Pour ceux qui sont loyaux et qui porte à l'amitié une grande valeur, la Fondatrice s'appelait Helga Hufflepuff. La dernière, mais non la moindre, est Ravenclaw, symbolisée par leaigle et les couleurs bleu et bronze. C'est la maison pour ceux qui favorise toutes formes de connaissances. Sa Fondatrice se nommait Rowena Ravenclaw.»

Juliet écoutait avec grande attention ce que lui disait Minerva. Alors qu'elle parlait, celle-ci changeait de page, sur laquelle se trouvait un portrait de chacun des fondateurs. Il y avait aussi un texte avec chaque fondateur que Juliet se promettait de lire plus tard. Alors que Minerva finissait son petit exposé sur Hogwarts, Juliet releva la tête pour lui sourire.

«**_Il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup de chose que je vais pouvoir apprendre ici. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer... Y a-t-il beaucoup d'élèves?_**»

Le reste de l'après midi ce passa ainsi, à discuter de Hogwarts et a parcourir le livre «_L'Histoire de Hogwarts_» On pouvait parfois entendre le rire de Minerva résonner près de l'Infirmerie, alors que Juliet sortait des théories farfelues. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle provoquait ce rire était dans le but de faire partir l'aura de tristesse qui entourait cette femme à l'étrange grâce féline.

**_oOoOo Changement de Scène oOoOo_**

La fin de l'après-midi ainsi que le rendez-vous avec Silverec arrivait et Albus était toujours le nez dans un livre. Ses sourcils disparaissaient en dessous de son chapeau alors qu'il lisait un passage particulier.

«_Il y a plusieurs niveaux d'Empathie connus à ce jour. Le niveau le plus bas et le plus commun est l'Empathie Mineure, qui permet, avec beaucoup de concentration, de découvrir les émotions les plus fortes chez les gens qui les entourent. Mais uniquement les émotions de forte intensité, il est impossible de voir plus en profondeur avec ce niveau. _

_L'Empathie de 2e niveau est un peu plus profonde et permet parfois d'émettre des émotions autour de soi. Elle a aussi la même possibilité de savoir les émotions les plus intenses qui habitent une personne donnée si l'Empathe se concentre réellement. _

_L'Empathie Majeure, très rare, est connue pour être capable de ressentir faiblement les émotions des gens autour d'elle-même. Par ressentir, nous entendons qu'il est possible pour l'Empathe de soulager parfois certaines émotions qui sont trop présentes chez des personnes, comme partager la peine de l'une. L'Empathe Majeur possède aussi les même possibilités que les deux autres niveaux d'Empathie, mais il a besoin de moins de concentration pour découvrir les émotions fortes qui habitent quelqu'un. _

_Le dernier et le plus rare niveau est l'Empathie Impériale. Il n'y a aucune étude qui fut faite de ce niveau d'Empathie pour la bonne raison qu'il est extrêmement rare. Ce que nous pouvons savoir de ce niveau est un assemblement de rumeurs en particulier. Bien qu'il soit dit que c'est un mélange des trois autres niveaux d'Empathie multiplié par un nombre impossible, mais cela ne sont que des rumeurs. Il est également dit qu'une personne possédant ce niveau est capable de ressentir très fortement jusqu'à la moindre émotion chez les personnes qui l'entourent, parfois même jusqu'à la douleur des gens blessés. Il est aussi dit qu'une personne avec ce genre d'Empathie ne peut se déplacer dans une foule sans avoir reçu un enseignement que nous ignorons. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que ce genre d'Empathie permettait aussi de voir les auras autour des gens, ainsi que de ressentir des résidus de sorts, ou de reconnaître ces sorts pour pouvoir savoir qui les a lancer, mais rien n'a jamais été prouvé. Les derniers Empathes Impériaux connus furent, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw, fondateurs de Hogwarts. La rumeur veut que les protections de l'École de Sorcellerie Hogwarts auraient un lien avec l'Empathie de ces Fondateurs._»

Albus leva la tête vers le portrait des fondateurs qui était présentement vide. Ils étaient donc les seuls à pouvoir aider Juliet à contrôler son pouvoir. Le seul problème est qu'il était impossible d'entrer en contact avec les Fondateurs, ils étaient ceux qui parlaient, sinon, on pouvait attendre longtemps. Cependant Juliet avait besoin de leur enseignement, si elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans une foule, comment ferait-elle pour suivre son enseignement? Albus se leva alors et se plaça devant le tableau vide qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

«Fondateurs de Hogwarts, j'ai besoin de votre sagesse...»

Après quelques minutes, rien ne se produisit, pas le moindre mouvement ne fut visible dans le portrait. Albus soupira, il s'y attendait, mais devait tout de même essayer.

«Juliet Potter a besoin de votre enseignement. Nous venons de découvrir qu'elle est une Empathe, probablement Impériale. Allez-vous l'aider, Fondateurs de Hogwarts?»

Albus attendit encore, puis soupira de nouveau, avant de se détourner. Alors qu'il allait sortir pour aller accueillir Silverec à l'entrée de l'école, la voix douce de Dame Hufflepuff l'arrêta.

«Nous allons l'aider. Lorsqu'elle sera mieux, faites la venir ici et nous lui enseigneront certaines choses. Albus, même si vous ne nous l'aviez pas demandé, nous savions qu'elle était déjà une Empathe Impériale et nous aurions trouvé le moyen de tout lui apprendre. Cela se ressent dans Hogwarts...»

Albus se tourna pour observer le portrait, mais le trouva vide encore. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprennent pas très bien ce que Dame Hufflepuff voulait dire par «Cela se ressent dans Hogwarts». Il allait devoir creuser plus en profondeur, mais n'avait pas le temps maintenant. Il devait convaincre Silverec de leur accorder un contrat avec Conjureur Weasley.

**_oOoOo Changement de Scène oOoOo_**

Juliet venait de terminer une autre soupe délicieuse sous l'oeil vigilant de Poppy Pomfrey et Minerva McGonagall. Elle prit docilement la potion de Nutriments que Poppy lui tendit alors qu'elle terminait. Pouvoir manger de tel délice comme cette soupe la réjouissait. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien mangée qu'en cette journée. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers ornant son lit alors que Poppy faisait de grands mouvements précis avec la plus étrange baguette que Juliet ait vu jusqu'ici. Au lieu d'être en bois, elle était en espèce de métal et n'était pas droite du tout, mais en forme d'éclair. Après quelques minutes Poppy hocha la tête et regarda sa patiente.

«Les pansements qui sont sur ta jambe et ton bras vont complètement engourdir tes membres pour leur permettre de mieux guérir. Tu ne pourras probablement pas les bouger pendant une semaine. Pas de folies jeune fille... Et pas d'escapade comme ta première nuit, d'accord?»

Poppy s'était mise au niveau de Juliet alors qu'elle parlait, celle-ci hocha la tête et sourit à l'Infirmière. Juliet n'avait aucune envie de déplaire cette gentille dame. Elle était stricte, mais Juliet comprenait que c'était pour qu'elle aille mieux et non pour un autre motif. Il y avait autour de Poppy une gentillesse que Juliet ne pouvait ignorer Cette femme aimait plus que tout prendre soin des autres, un peu comme elle. La grande porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit et Juliet regarda dans cette direction. Elle reconnu facilement Albus, mais l'étrange petite créature qui se trouvait à ces côté la laissait perplexe. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ne doutait pas que c'était une créature magique.

La créature était petite, à peine 4 pieds de haut, avec de grandes oreilles pointues, un grand nez crochu qui supportait une paire de petite lunettes noires, la peau d'une teinte entre le vert et le jaune et toute ridée. Son visage semblait figé dans un rictus coléreux, avec un sourire étrange montrant des dents très pointues. Elle avait les mains crochues, pourvues de griffes d'apparence dangereuse, tenant une petite boite dans l'une et un cylindre de parchemin transcripteur dans l'autre La créature était probablement âgée pour son peuple. De petits yeux tout noirs croisèrent ceux de Juliet et celle-ci sentit une vague de tristesse amère et une perte immense. Juliet pouvait comprendre ce sentiment de perte, car il l'animait aussi, tout aussi fort, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ces parents. Peut-être que cette créature avait perdu quelqu'un de très cher pour lui il y a peu de temps. La tristesse amère qui accompagnait ce sentiment ne dit qu'une chose à Juliet, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi elle pensait cela. Il avait perdu son âme soeur, sa compagne de vie.

Albus et la créature vinrent se placer au pied du lit de Juliet, Poppy et Minerva s'excusèrent et allèrent dans le bureau de l'Infirmière pour utiliser ce temps de repos pour manger, elles aussi. Albus prit place sur une chaise et agita sa baguette vers l'autre pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur pour son compagnon.

«Juliet, voici Maître Silverec, il est celui qui assigne les Conjureurs leurs contrats, comme pour ton problème. Il est ici pour faire la première examinateur est mettre le meilleur Conjureur pour ce problème.»

Silverec observait cet enfant en lui rendant son regard fixe avant de parler. Sa voix était rêche et tout aussi peu attrayante que son visage.

«Je suis un gobelin, Miss Potter. Mais cela importe peu pour le moment.»

Alors qu'il disait cela, Juliet rougit un peu, elle ne voulait pas le blesser en le regarder si fixement. Elle écrivit quelque chose sur son calepin et le tendit au gobelin. Celui-ci le lit et releva la tête si sèchement que ses lunettes vacillèrent. Il regarda Albus.

«Pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment Mr. Dumbledore. Le moins de signature magique il y a, le plus rapidement le tout pourra se faire.»

Il avait parlé de la même façon, mais Juliet sentit un élan de curiosité animer le petit corps du gobelin. Albus inclina la tête et alla un peu plus loin. Silverec fit un signe de sa main crochue et griffée et un globe blanc translucide entoura le lit de Juliet. Il se tourna vers elle en lui tendant son calepin, il essaya de lui envoyer un regard noir, mais Juliet ne le prit pas, car elle ne ressentait aucune malice, juste de la pure curiosité filtrant au travers de la tristesse et de la perte. Après un moment, Silverec parla de nouveau. Sa voix était moins rêche et plus douce, son visage perdit un peu de son rictus coléreux. Il apparaissait presque doux aux yeux de Juliet.

«Comment savez-vous cela?»

Sur le calepin qu'elle lui avait tendu, Juliet avait écrit qu'elle était désolée pour sa perte et qu'elle espérait qu'elle s'atténuerai un jour, mais le doutait, la sienne étant aussi forte, même après 10 ans.

«**_Cela coule de vous comme une vague. La perte vous entoure comme une couverture qui ne réchauffera jamais votre coeur. Il est toujours triste de perdre quelqu'un, mais je crois que votre perte est un peu comme la mienne. Quelqu'un qui était plus que spécial, qui était une partie de vous. Professeur Dumbledore croit que je suis Empathe. Je ne sais pas encore trop ce que cela signifie. Il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de trouver plus de renseignements. Je m'excuse si en vous fixant tout à l'heure je vous ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'avais simplement jamais vu de personne comme vous... Vous avez une drôle d'apparence à mes yeux._**»

Silverec lit ce qui se trouvait sur le calepin et un drôle de rire caverneux s'échappa de lui.

«Je crois que j'ai une drôle d'apparence pour tout les humains, Miss Potter.»

«**_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Vous êtes probablement plus près de la magie que nous, car autour de vous, vous êtes gris, neutre, mais des tendons de blanc s'échappe et s'écoule de vous. C'est magnifique, même si je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter..._**»

Silverec leva les sourcils, maintenant il était intrigué par cette enfant qui ne semblait pas avoir peur, ni être intimidée par lui car elle voyait plus loin que son apparence. Un vrai sourire joua sur ses lèvres pendant un moment, un sourire qui n'était pas apparu depuis la mort de Lireca, sa compagne de vie, 5 mois plus tôt.

«Merci, Miss Potter... Vous donnez du soleil à la vie d'un vieux gobelin. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour discuter, aussi agréable est-ce. Vous devez rester totalement immobile Miss Potter, c'est très important.»

Juliet hocha la tête et se laissa retomber à demi-couchée sur son lit. Elle observa alors Silverec. Il faisait jouer sa magie sans baguette étant une créature magique, seul ses mains bougeaient, doucement et lentement de façon précise et sûre. Après un moment des lignes blanches de magie pure s'élevèrent de Juliet pour former son double en quadrillage. Il était étrange pour Juliet de voir ainsi une copie d'elle même flotter au dessus d'elle, formée de simple lignes blanches. Silverec s'attarda au cou, faisant tourner le «modèle» plusieurs fois pour observer les lignes rouge-mauve qui entouraient le cou. Il regarda une fraction de seconde la ligne noire et vert qui occupait le front de Juliet et du détourner les yeux. Cette magie ne devait pas être touchée. Après quelques autres moments d'étude poussée du «modèle», Silverec lâcha le sort et prit le parchemin transcripteur. Toutes ses pensées s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin rapidement. Il ouvrit ensuite la boite qu'il avait apportée et sortit une fiole rouge brillante à peine plus grande que le pouce de Juliet et lui tendit.

«Ceci est une concoction spécialement faite pour des cas difficiles. Vous devez en mettre une goûte dans chacun de vos trois repas pendant les prochain 3 jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne dérangera aucunement les autres potions que l'Infirmière ici vous fera prendre. C'est simplement pour relaxer votre grille de magie. Cela aidera le Conjureur que je vous enverrai car le dommage est rendu très profond. N'augmentez pas vos espoirs trop haut, Miss... Juliet. Il sera long et difficile pour le conjureur de faire ce travail. Cela prendre probablement plusieurs mois, peut-être même une année avant que vous puissiez parler.»

«**_C'est beaucoup mieux que rien du tout, Maître Silverec. J'ai hâte de pouvoir parler bien sur, mais je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut et à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que cela arrive. Merci beaucoup._**»

Silverec, alors qu'il rangeait le parchemin et fermait la boite se tourna vers Juliet et sourit doucement. Cela semblait presque hors caractère sur son visage ingrat. Juliet lui sourit à son tour, un sourire innocent d'enfant, quelque chose qu'un gobelin n'avait jamais été la cible, d'après les connaissances de Silverec.

«Vous pouvez m'appeler Silverec, Juliet.»

Il agita encore sa main crochue et le globe blanc se dissipa. Albus revint alors que Silverec inclina légèrement la tête vers Juliet. Albus se retint de prendre vivement une respiration. Il n'avait jamais vu un gobelin s'incliner, même aussi légèrement devant un humain. Il vit alors Juliet faire la même chose. Silverec prit alors ses choses et se retourna vers Albus.

«Mr Dumbledore, je vais faire revenir Conjureur Weasley pour ce travail, avec Maître-Conjureur Delaney. Il y a des choses que le Maître-Conjureur pourra peut-être voir que Weasley aura manqué.»

«Je vous remercie bien Maître Silverec...»

«Oh, ne me remerciez pas, Mr. Dumbledore, remerciez-la, elle. Souvenez-vous de mes mots, Mr. Dumbledore... Elle fera de grandes choses pour le Monde Magique, de très grandes choses. Ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais le chemin. Bonne journée. Les Conjureurs viendront dans 3 jours.»

Silverec partit alors, laissant un Dumbledore plus que surprit derrière lui. Albus retourna alors vers Juliet et se rassit.

«Qu'as-tu dit à Silverec, Juliet? Il est inconnu de mémoire d'homme qu'un gobelin s'incline, même légèrement devant un humain. Tu as fait très grande impression.»

Juliet regarda doucement Albus. Un simple sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle écrivit une simple phrase.

«**_Je lui ai probablement dit ce qu'il désirait entendre de la bouche d'un humain._»**

Albus émit un léger rire et tapota la bonne main de Juliet.

«Garde ton secret alors, petite Juliet. Dans trois jours Un ancien élève et un Maître-Conjureur viendront pour t'examiner et commencer un traitement pour ta voix.» Albus fronça les sourcils à la petite bouteille rouge dans la main de Juliet alors que celle-ci la posait doucement sur sa table de chevet. «Qu'est-ce que cette fiole Juliet?»

«**_Silverec m'a dit que je dois en mettre une goûte dans chaque repas pendant les 3 prochains jours. C'est pour aider ma grille et les Conjureurs lorsqu'ils travailleront dessus. Il m'a dit que cela n'interférait pas avec les potions que Madame Pomfrey me donnait._**»

Encore une surprise.

«C'est une potion que seul les gobelins peuvent faire. Elle est très précieuse et est vraiment appropriée. Elle n'a même aucun goût! Ce que nous ne réussissons pas à faire.»

La journée finit avec Albus tenant compagnie à Juliet, lui racontant ses trouvailles sur son empathie, que les fondateurs, ou plutôt leur portrait allait l'aider à contrôler son don lorsqu'elle serait totalement guérie. Il lui raconta ensuite des histoires sur Hogwarts, des anecdotes qu'il avait, des plaisanteries jouées par les Maraudeurs et maintenant les Jumeaux Weasley. Juliet s'endormit avec la voix douce de ce vieil homme qui s'attachait lentement mais sûrement à cet enfant dont la naïveté et la douceur le surprenaient. Alors que Juliet dormait après avoir soupé, Albus se leva et décida d'attaquer un autre problème. L'Affaire Sirius Black. Albus se massait déjà les tempes, il prévoyait un grand mal de tête.

**_oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo_**

OYyyyyyyyy!

Merci à ma nouvelle Bêta _Ishimaru_ Et un gros merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic et me laisse de ci beaux reviews! Vous êtes tellement un auditoire plus agréable que les anglais pour ma fic de Naruto...:) J'adore vos reviews!

Merci à _Ertis_ pour sa remarque, c'est bel et bien un aigle et non un Corbeau ! Gna! je vais aller changer ça partout... mici ;)

Prochain chapitre, rencontre avec William Weasley et la fin de l'été !

Drider Queen

Oh... oubliez pas de peser sur le ti pîton juste en bas... tsé.. Reviews ! ;)


	9. Conjureurs

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Début de chapitre oOoOo**_

Dire que William (Bill) Weasley était surpris d'avoir été enlevé de son contrat en Égypte était comme dire qu'il y avait de la brume à Londres. Il aimait vraiment cette nouvelle occupation de découvrir de nouvelles tombes et de déconstruire les nombreux sorts les protégeant. Tout en ce faisant, il apprenait beaucoup de ses collègues et de nouveaux sorts anciens qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser dans le futur. Mais maintenant il devait retourner en Angleterre pour remplir un contrat, dont la durée était indéterminée. Tout était bien flou lorsque Silverec l'avait rejoint pour le ramener. La seule chose dont Bill était certain, c'était que le gobelin accordait une importance peu commune à ce contrat particulier. Imaginez la surprise du jeune homme alors qu'il apprenait qu'il devait se rendre à Hogwarts en cette même journée et qu'Albus Dumbledore lui expliquerait le contrat avec plus de détails à ce moment. Il devait aussi travailler avec Christian Delaney, ce qui n'était pas facile. Le vieil homme avait tendance à être excessif, bien qu'étant l'un des meilleurs Conjureur d'Angleterre.

C'est pourquoi Bill Weasley marchait lentement sur le chemin qui connectait Hogwarts au petit village de Hogsmade. Il traversa la grande porte grillagée qui avait comme gardiens deux porcs ailés et se dirigea vers l'école, s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder le château devant lui. Il avait encore ce pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'il voyait cette école. Un sentiment indescriptible l'habitait, à la simple vue de ce château majestueux. Il ne pouvait mettre ni un nom dessus ni le décrire, c'était simplement une maison loin de la maison.

Il allait commencer à monter les longues marches pour entrer par la grande porte lorsqu'il la vit s'ouvrir et aperçu la silhouette familière du Directeur. Sa longue barbe blanche et sa garde-robe étrange avaient quelque chose de frappant qui restait avec vous. Il y avait aussi cette sensation qu'émanait du vieil homme, vous faisant sentir comme un écolier pris en faute encore une fois.

«Bien le bonjour Mr. Weasley. Vous n'avez pas oublié le chemin à ce que je vois… Et toujours en avance.» Les yeux pétillants du Directeur semblaient rire derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

«Trop tôt vaut mieux que trop tard, Professeur Dumbledore. Et je dois dire qu'il est bien intriguant de ce retrouver ici sans savoir exactement pourquoi…»

Bill entendit alors le rire doux du vieil homme alors que celui-ci ouvrait de nouveau les grandes portes, avec une surprenante facilité. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le devancer.

«Votre collègue est déjà dans mon bureau à nous attendre je crois bien. Il est arrivé alors que je venais vous chercher. Lorsque nous serons dans mon bureau je vous dirai exactement tout ce qu'il y a à dire.» La voix d'Albus était douce, mais contenait une fermeté que Bill ne pouvait ignorer. «Vous avez bien changé de style depuis que je vous ai vu Mr. Weasley. Je ne crois pas que votre mère approuve du tout...» Les yeux bleus d'Albus observèrent Bill par dessus ses lunettes.

Bill se sentit de nouveau comme un écolier. Il était vrai qu'il n'était plus le petit Préfet en Chef sans distinction. Il portait maintenant ses cheveux roux, qui étaient plus couleur flamme que rouille, très longs, tombant maintenant juste au bas de ses épaules dans un cardigan noué à la base de son cou. Il avait aussi décidé de se faire percer une oreille, supportant le croc d'un serpent. Son habillement rappelait celui d'un rocker ou bien d'un amateur de moto, ses bottes en peau de dragons auraient été bien sûr un peu étrange pour un moldu.

«Oui… eh bien, j'ai eu envie de changer…»

Bill était gêné de parler aussi facilement avec le vieux Directeur. Il était quelque chose comme une légende, c'était étrange de pouvoir parler ainsi de chose peu importante. C'est dans une conversation semi-embarrassée que le trajet jusqu'au bureau d'Albus se passa. La gargouille se tassa alors que le professeur disait le mot de passe («_Mars, c'est une barre de chocolat Moldue, vous devriez l'essayer Mr. Weasley, délicieuse!»_) A l'intérieur du bureau les attendait un homme d'âge avancé, les tempes grisonnantes et au visage tiré les attendait sirotant un thé. Il regarda sa montre et Bill.

«Au moins vous êtes à l'heure Weasley.» La voix de l'homme était racle, comme si il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, mais Bill savait que c'était le résultat d'un sort mal enlevé par les infirmiers de St-Mungos. Bill croyait à un sort d'étranglement qui avait partiellement déformé ses cordes vocales, mais ne pourrait jamais le vérifier. Albus invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir alors que lui aussi prenait place Il tendit alors une coupe de thé à Bill. Il sortit alors un dossier de son bureau et plaça une charte devant les deux hommes. Delaney s'étouffa avec son thé et Bill qui allait prendre une gorgée redéposa sa tasse. Il prit alors la charte et l'observa de plus près alors que Delaney toussait pour faire passer le thé.

«Un Silencio permanant Professeur! C'est un sort dit impossible à faire permanant ! Depuis aussi longtemps que ça, il est probablement intimement lié à la magie de cette personne ! Le moindre faux mouvement pourrait la rendre muette à jamais au moins pire et au pire dérégler toute sa magie autour de sa gorge et la tuer…» Bill leva la tête vers Albus et fut surpris de voir l'homme paraître si vieux, le pétillement dans ses yeux avait complètement disparu. Bill se racla la gorge un moment et tendit la charte à Delaney qui reprenait son souffle.

«Le jeune a totalement raison Albus, c'est quelque chose de très risqué et les chances sont minces. Cette personne serait probablement mieux à ne rien tenter.» Delaney plaça la feuille sur la table et s'accota dans la chaise qu'il occupait. «Pourquoi est-ce si important ?»

Albus soupira. «Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle est prête à subir tout ce qu'il faut car elle veut retrouver sa voix. Et c'est important Christian, Mr… William, car c'est la charte de Juliet Potter que vous venez d'observer.»

Les yeux de Bill devinrent ronds comme des sous, sa mouche tomba légèrement et la réaction était à peu près la même pour Delaney. Albus cru voir passer quelque chose dans les yeux de l'homme, mais après un tout petit moment il ne vit plus rien. Bill se reprit le premier et dut regarder la charte à nouveau.

« Je crois que la meilleure chance de voir quoi que ce soit, Professeur Dumbledore, serait de voir directement la Grille de Juliet... Êtes-vous d'accord Maître-Conjureur Delaney ? »

Après un moment l'homme hocha la tête, l'air un peu pensif, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Elle est présentement encore à l'Infirmerie. Suivez-moi. »

Alors qu'ils redescendaient et se dirigeaient vers l'Infirmerie, Bill n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la discussion de tout et de rien qu'entretenaient le Professeur Dumbledore et Maître-Conjureur Delaney. Il était surpris par deux choses, la charte était bien précise, mais les niveaux qu'elle représentait n'étaient pas normaux pour une fillette de 10 presque 11 ans. Il ne savait pas si Delaney l'avait remarqué, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il y avait quelque chose chez Juliet qui l'intriguait. Il était aussi très surpris de cette tournure d'événement.

Il s'attendait venir faire quelque chose par rapports aux protections entourant Hogwarts, pas être en train de devoir déficeler un sort sur la gorge d'une petite fille. Il secoua la tête alors que des notes de piano arrivèrent à son oreille. Bill fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu personne jouer du piano à l'école, pas même l'un des professeurs. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Les deux hommes, le suivant, firent de même. Albus ayant un petit pétillement dans les yeux, avec un sourire presque amer. La mélodie était belle, mais plus souvent qu'autrement, les notes ne se suivait pas, comme si le pianiste manquait une touche ou en accrochait une autre.

« Qui joue, Professeur ? »

« Juliet... Elle s'exerce pour retrouver la flexibilité de sa main gauche ainsi. Elle porte encore un pansement qui engourdit son bras... »

Alors que Bill allait poser d'autres questions, Albus reprit la marche et il n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il allait continuer de parler, mais ils furent devant les portes de l'Infirmerie. Albus les ouvrit et lorsque Bill franchit le sol de l'Infirmerie il fut surprit par ce qu'il vit.

Presque tout au fond de la pièce, un grand piano avait été placé juste à côté d'un lit. Assise là se trouvait l'enfant de 10 ans le plus petit qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il lui semblait que sa petite soeur de 9 ans était beaucoup plus grande que cela ! La masse de longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient son dos jusqu'à sa moitié semblait tourner aux auburn parfois, alors que le soleil brillait dessus elle. Les mains touchant les touches étaient vraiment trop petites, voire minuscules. La jeune fille avait été mal traitée et sûrement mal nourrie depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car elle leur faisait dos, mais elle arrêta brusquement de jouer pour se tourner doucement vers eux. Ses yeux saphir rencontrèrent brièvement les yeux émeraude de l'enfant. Bill se sentit un moment prisonnier dans ses prunelles vertes alors que son coeur se serrait péniblement puis, il fut soudainement relâché.

L'enfant tendit un bras pour prendre une cane, accotée au piano alors que les trois personnes entraient dans la pièce. Elle retourna dans son lit, pris un calepin et une plume rouge pour y écrire quelque chose pour ensuite fixer son regard sur Albus, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Delaney et Bill restèrent en retrait alors qu'Albus retournait près de l'enfant. Poppy prenait son repos quotidien lorsque Juliet jouait du piano maintenant.

« Oui Juliet ? »

Albus prit le calepin des mains de la fillette. Il remarqua par ce fait même, qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« **_Professeur, qu'elle est la chose pareille chez l'homme au tempes grise et Professeur Snape ? Tout deux ont un quelque chose de familier, de terriblement familier. Quelque chose de mauvais... Pourquoi cet homme est-il là ? Il est aussi noir que le fond de mon placard._** »

Albus s'assit sur le lit. Quelque chose de familier et de mauvais ? Ce pourrait-il que cet homme ait la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort ! Aussi noir que le fond d'un placard, son âme était noire. Il se pencha vers Juliet et posa une main âgée sur sa petite tête.

« Peux-tu voir autres choses Juliet ? » murmura-t-il.

Juliet retourna son regard vers les deux hommes qui attendaient à l'écart. L'un deux était beaucoup plus jeune et presque blanc. En fait, Juliet croyait qu'il était blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'une ligne bleue semble s'entourer autour de lui, un beau bleu, de la même couleur que ces yeux. Il s'échappait de lui de la curiosité, de la peur, aussi de l'appréhension et une touche d'enthousiaste. L'homme à côté de lui par compte était aussi noir que le fond de son placard, le sentiment familier était présent beaucoup autour de son côté gauche, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il la regardait avec froideur et au fond de ses prunelles noisette, Juliet vit promesse de souffrances et de douleurs.

Elle s'arracha à cette contemplation par le contact de la main d'Albus contre sa main. Elle se tourna vers lui et reprit son calepin. Après un moment elle lui tendit de nouveau.

« **_Le sentiment familier est concentré sur son côté gauche on dirait. Peut-être son bras gauche. Il me promet du mal, mais, il est heureux d'être ici... Pourquoi ?_** »

Albus remit le calepin à Juliet et se releva pour se diriger vers les deux hommes. Alors qu'il allait les rejoindre il tira sa baguette et lança une lumière bleue avec une bonne vitesse. Delaney réagit avec rapidité et le sort manqua légèrement. Bill avait aussi sa baguette sortie et était très surpris de la tournure des événements. Il recula lentement vers Albus, la baguette pointée vers l'homme qu'il croyait être son superviseur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il se disait faire la bonne chose.

« Je n'aurai pas un Mangemort opérer aussi doucement sur Juliet Potter, Delaney. Jamais. »

Pure pouvoir semblait s'échapper d'Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il parlait avec froideur à l'homme en face de lui. Partie était le vieil homme doux et gentil qu'était le Directeur de cet école, devant eux ce trouvait l'homme qui avait vaincu Grindelwald. Bill vit à côté de lui pourquoi on disait de lui, qu'il était le plus grand mage des temps moderne. La magie semblait tournoyer autour de lui, faisant bouger ses cheveux et sa barbe d'une brise inexistante.

« Ah, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous savez ça Dumbledork. Bien dommage ! »

Delaney bougea rapidement, plus rapidement que s'attendait Dumbledore, il pointa alors sa baguette vers Juliet, dans son lit et cracha les 2 mots qui hantait ses rêves depuis 10 ans.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La lumière verte sembla bouger beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer bloquer. Mais c'était sans compter l'habiliter à survivre qu'avait acquis Juliet lors de sa petite vie. Avant même qu'il n'ait pointé sa baguette vers elle, Juliet avait déjà prit entre ses main le côté gauche du lit de métal et lorsque ces mots furent dit, elle utilisa toute la force de ses petits bras pour propulser son corps hors du lit et frapper douloureusement le sol. Alors que les sorts annoncés et non-annoncés furent jetés de part et d'autres de l'Infirmerie, Juliet rampa péniblement jusqu'au lit dans le coin de la pièce et se glissa au dessous. Les cris de _Stupefix,_ _Difendo, Reducto_ et d'autres que Juliet ne comprenait pas retentait alors qu'elle tentait de se boucher les oreilles. Les émotions qu'ils produisaient l'agressaient plus sûrement que leurs sorts.

Aussi vite que le tout avait commencé, l'Infirmerie devint silencieuse. Elle entendit la voix d'Albus, demandant au jeune homme de trouver Juliet alors qu'il faisait appel à des Aurors. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit des botes en un drôle de cuir juste devant le lit où elle était cachée. Bill s'agenouilla et regarda dans la noirceur vers le point plus sombre qu'il savait être Juliet.

« C'est fini petite Émeraude, allez, sors de sous le lit. Madame Pomfrey doit t'examiner pour être sur que tu n'as rien... Allez s'il te plait Emrys... »

Emrys... Ce mot caressa une mémoire sans tout de fois la remettre en place. Elle aurait bien aimé bouger, mais elle n'était plus capable de le faire. Son bras et sa jambe lui faisaient doublement mal, n'étant pas supposé subir ce genre de traitement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non plus, son calepin était resté sur son lit... Après un moment de silence, le jeune homme soupira doucement.

« Je vais soulever le lit d'accord ? Ne soit pas surprise. _Wingardium Leviosa _»

Le lit bougea lentement et il alla le placer un peu plus loin avant de regarder l'enfant. Elle avait l'air pitoyable, des traînées de sang marquaient ses joues, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans le coin de mur et l'observait, elle avait l'air terrifiée et en douleur. Bill se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer tout cela, si elle avait été atteinte par quelque chose... Il se pencha lentement et prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour aller la remettre dans un lit. Il ne pouvait guère la remettre dans le sien car il était maintenant marqué de cendre et le matelas était à moitié détruit par le sort de Delaney. Bill fut surprit à quel point la petite était légère, il avait peur de la briser. Alors qu'elle tremblait lorsqu'il l'approcha, elle cessa dès qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Juliet était encore sous l'effet de l'énormité des émotions qui avaient couvert l'Infirmerie, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Alors que le jeune homme un peu étrange aux yeux saphir se pencha pour la prendre, elle se laissa faire, n'ayant guère le choix. Cependant, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue semblait s'émaner de lui, la calmant rapidement, effaçant la douleur qui la traversait. Une chaleur réconfortante, douce et enveloppante, qui la faisait sentir en parfaite sécurité. Juliet ferma les yeux doucement, comme elle aimerait rester là, si confortable, mais il la reposa vite sur un lit et la douleur revint. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et celui-ci caressa doucement sa tête.

« Je vais chercher Poppy, elle doit regarder ce qui va pas d'accord ? »

Il avait une voix douce, étrangère à tout ce qui avait accompagnée sa vie avant. Hogwarts lui donnait la chance de rencontrer des gens tellement gentils. Elle hocha tout de même la tête négativement, faisant un geste un peu tremblant qui symbolisait de l'écriture. Le jeune homme se leva, traversa la pièce et repris le calepin un peu abîmé et la plume près de son ancien lit. Il revint les donner à Juliet.

« **_Madame Pomfrey a du prendre une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves. Elle avait de la difficulté à dormir après m'avoir soignée... Elle ne dort que depuis peut-être 2 heures, vous ne pourrez pas la réveiller, Monsieur. Je m'excuse de vous donner tant de problèmes..._** »

Bill lit le petit message et hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas risquer de prendre une mauvaise potion pour la donner à la fillette, mais elle était visiblement en douleur. Il eut alors une idée. Il savait que c'était le Professeur Snape qui faisait les potions pour l'Infirmerie, il devait donc savoir laquelle ils pourraient bien donner à Juliet pour qu'elle ait un soulagement jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfrey se réveille.

« Tu n'est pas un problème toute petite Emrys, tu as mal et c'est quelque chose que nous devons empêcher. » Il posa l'un de ses mains sur la tête de Juliet « Professeur Snape est-il toujours à l'école Juliet ? Le sais-tu ? »

« **_Je l'ai vu il y a trois jours. Il doit encore être à l'école, quelque part. Professeur Dumbledore disait qu'il passait ses étés ici..._** »

Bill hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe en murmurant quelque chose que Juliet ne comprit pas. Il fit alors un mouvement sec et sembla envoyer dans les airs un filament blanc qui traversa le plancher. Juliet observa le jeune homme avec un sourcil levé. Elle avait mal partout, mais aimait tant la magie, cette chose si fantastique, qu'elle tentait de savoir le plus possible.

«Avec un peu de chance, Professeur Snape ne croira pas que c'est un mauvais tour et viendra nous aider, d'accord Emrys ? »

Bill agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître un bol et une serviette avec de l'eau. Il prit alors la serviette pour nettoyer le visage de Juliet. Juliet n'avait jamais été l'objet de si douces manipulations. Elle se rappelait encore lorsque Pétunia lui lavait le visage, c'était très inconfortable, avec un objet presque rude qui semblait vouloir lui arracher le visage. Mais ce jeune homme prenait doucement la serviette pour enlever le sang qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Juliet ferma doucement les yeux, se sentant plus en sécurité qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Severus Snape dans toute sa grandeur, avec la cape de son manteau voletant derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers Bill, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde pour prendre en note les nombreuses brûlures de sorts qui ornaient maintenant les murs et le plancher de l'Infirmerie. Même le piano avait reçut un sort.

« Mr. Weasley, expliquez-vous. Vous venez de gâcher une potion importante. »

Il avait l'air furieux, avec son visage fixé dans un rictus fâché. Mais Bill ne se laissa pas impressionner, il connaissait le Professeur, il savait bien qu'il était facilement irritable. Il déposa la serviette et s'écarta pour que Severus puisse voir l'état de Juliet. Son pyjama était froissé et marquée de sang au col et il était plein de poussière. Le pansement qui ornait sa jambe était défait, ainsi que celui sur son bras. On pouvait encore voir un peu de sang dans le coin de ses yeux fermés.

« Mon supérieur était, semble-t-il, un agent de Voldemort et alors que le Professeur Dumbledore et moi tentions de le stupéfier, Juliet a du s'envoyer au sol pour le pas être touché par un _Avada Kedavra_ pour ensuite ramper sous le lit du coin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleure du sang, mais elle est en douleur et Poppy est sur une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves alors vous êtes le seul à savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle à dans ses étagères qui pourraient enlever la douleur que Juliet ressent maintenant. »

Bill n'aimait pas vraiment le Professeur Snape, mais il devait donner à l'homme qu'il était un Maître des Potions reconnu et c'est ce que Juliet avait besoin maintenant. Severus regarda un moment Juliet pour se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui se trouvait près de la porte menant aux appartements de Poppy. Il trouva facilement la fiche de Juliet.

« Heureusement pour nous, Mr. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey a l'habitude de noter chaque potion qu'elle donne à un patient. Nous allons devoir tout de même enlever les bandages de sa jambe et de son bras, lorsqu'ils sont abîmés, ils font plus de mal que de bien. Occupez-vous de cela alors que je vais chercher les potions nécessaires. »

Il n'y avait plus de colère, ni de froideur dans la voix du Professeur Snape, juste du professionnalisme. En tant que Maître des Potions, il n'était pas rare qu'il aide Poppy à l'Infirmerie, il savait alors comment elle fonctionnait et avait déjà eu un bandage comme celui-ci brisé. Cela avait empiré l'état de sa main au point qu'il avait eu peur de ne jamais pourquoi s'en resservir. Bill était un peu surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Professeur Snape avait accepté de l'aider, mais ne dit rien.

Bill se tourna vers Juliet et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. C'était dommage de voir les yeux magnifiques de cet enfant couvert d'un voile de douleur. Il reprit sa baguette et s'approcha.

« Je vais devoir enlever les pansements sur ta jambe et ton bras, tu auras mal, mais si on les laisse là, Professeur Snape dit que ce sera pire. Sois courageuse d'accord ? »

Juliet hocha la tête et mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche alors que le jeune homme coupait lentement les pansements avec sa baguette. Elle savait bien qu'elle pouvait crier autant qu'elle le voudrait le jeune homme autour d'elle ne l'entendrait pas, mais les enseignements que Vernon et Pétunia avaient battus en elle ne partiraient pas d'aussitôt.

« Je m'appelle William Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Bill si tu veux. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué au Monsieur. »

Bill tentait de détourner les idées de Juliet de sa jambe et son bras, mais il voyait bien que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il commença alors à découper les pansements, mais ce qu'il vit apparaître comme jambe le surprit plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

La jambe, trop petite et maigre, de Juliet était bleue et noire par endroit, avec de nombreuses marques de coupure vers l'intérieur de sa petite cuisse. Elle était enflée et par la respiration rapide que prit Juliet alors qu'il enlevait le reste, il savait que cela faisait très mal. Il se disait que le bras serait moins pire, mais il avait tord. Le bras de Juliet était encore plus maigre que sa jambe, on pouvait pratiquement voir les os au travers de la peau de Juliet. Sa peau était, elle aussi, parcheminée de marques noires et bleues, certaines dans le jaune montrant qu'elles étaient presque guéries. Bill releva la tête pour observer Juliet et vit qu'elle pleurait doucement sans un bruit, sans un mouvement.

Douleur, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle ne pouvait plus penser ni ouvrir les yeux. Juliet se sentait prise dans un monde de douleur, elle savait qu'elle pleurait, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle allait probablement être punie pour n'avoir pas été assez courageuse. Elle sentit alors des grandes mains se poser sur ses joues, sentant cette même chaleur radier d'elle, la douleur sembla s'apaiser, la laissant capable de penser. Les pouces de ses mains chassaient les larmes de ses joues. Elle ouvra les yeux et regarda alors William. Que de tristesse dans ses yeux saphir.

Juliet avait peur toute fois d'être punie, mais la douceur qui se dégageait de William, ainsi que la pitié profonde couvant dans ses yeux sous la tristesse était bien plus qu'elle n'avait besoin pour être rassurée. Alors qu'il caressait doucement le visage de Juliet pour la calmer, il murmura.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour être ainsi petite Emrys ? Non, non, n'essaie pas d'écrire, tu vas te faire plus mal encore... » Bill écarta quelques cheveux du visage de Juliet, l'installant confortablement sur le lit alors que Severus revenait avec deux potions et un paquet sous son bras.

Il posa les deux potions sur la table de chevet près du lit de Juliet. Il déposa le paquet pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvaient deux rouleaux de pansements verts identiques aux anciens. Il en tendit un à Bill et prit doucement le bras de Juliet pour l'entourer du pansement. Bill leva la tête et observa un moment Professeur Snape alors que celui-ci entourait délicatement et avec douceur le bras de Juliet. Pendant toutes ses années scolaires, il n'avait jamais vu autre chose chez Professeur Snape qu'un homme plein de haine et sans aucune patience, maintenant qu'il voyait un autre côté de sa personnalité Bill se disait qu'il y avait peut-être plus au professeur que la chauve-souris des cachots.

Juliet soupira doucement alors que ses membres s'engourdirent de nouveau, la laissant un peu étourdie par les restants de douleurs. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Professeur Snape prit l'une des potions et l'ouvrit. Il souleva un peu Juliet avec l'aide de Bill et la mit à ses lèvres.

Juliet but comme une gentille fille l'affreuse mixture.

« C'est une potions qui vas aider tes muscles à relaxer et à faire tomber l'adrénaline que tu ressens sûrement encore. J'ai apporté une potion calmante, si tu as encore mal... » Severus parlait doucement et Juliet fut surprise de ne sentir qu'un tout petit peu de haine encore, mais le reste était beaucoup plus de l'inquiétude, un peu de colère aussi.

Juliet reprit le calepin que Bill lui tendait.

« **_Je suis un peu étourdie encore, mais ça va. Je n'ai plus mal, c'est complètement engourdi. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait gâcher une potion importante._** »

Juliet tenta de sourire aux deux hommes au dessus d'elle alors que la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entendre les pas précipités d'Albus. Juliet vit alors la figure rassurante du vieil homme penché au dessus d'elle et un simple sourire orna son visage, alors que l'étourdissement se transforma en noirceur et qu'elle accueillit avec plaisir.

Juliet ne vit pas que son manque de réaction avait fait monter une terrible peur chez les trois hommes l'entourant. Jusqu'à ce que Severus se reprenne et jette un sort Moniteur. Ce sort donnait les renseignements du corps un peu de la même façon que les outils que les moldus utilisait sur leurs malades pour savoir le battement de coeur et autres.

« Elle est inconsciente. La descente de l'adrénaline a probablement provoqué cela. Maintenant que Miss Potter se repose, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation, Directeur ? »

Severus prit donc place dans une chaise près du lit de Juliet en fixant Albus d'un drôle de regard selon Bill. Bill quand à lui, se plaça dans une chaise de l'autre côté du lit, caressant les cheveux de Juliet comme il le faisait avec Ginny, sa petite soeur, lorsqu'elle était malade. Il était lui aussi intrigué par ce qui c'était passé. Albus prit une grande respiration et se conjura une chaise pour s'asseoir avec eux, pour veiller sur Juliet.

« Cette information ne sortira pas d'ici. Je vous fais confiance William, car vous allez être celui à lui enlever ce sort et vous avez le droit de savoir tout ce qui entoure votre « patient ».

Bill leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait être cette information ?

« Lorsqu'elle est arrivé ici, elle semblait comprendre facilement les gens autour d'elle. Elle savait comment ils se sentaient et même pourquoi ils se sentaient ainsi. Lorsque je lui ai demandé d'expliquer tout cela, elle m'a décrit un niveau d'Empathie que j'avais seulement lit brièvement dans les livres, il y a de cela trop longtemps. Juliet Lily Potter est une Empathe Impériale, comme les quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts. Elle n'a aucun contrôle sur son don et le contact avec Hogwarts semble avoir accéléré le développement de celui-ci à des niveaux presque dangereux pour elle. Avant d'être ici, elle devait se concentrer longtemps pour avoir une vue de ce qu'était une personne, mais il semblerait que depuis qu'elle est ici, depuis quatre jours, elle n'a plus besoin de ce concentrer du tout, elle voit et ressent tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Je crois qu'en plus d'avoir été forcée de se lancer par terre, les émotions que nous envoyions lors de notre petit Duel avec Delaney l'ont plus facilement agressée qu'autre chose. »

Alors qu'Albus parlait, Severus était devenu beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, Bill quand a lui avait la bouche ouverte et l'air un peu abasourdi. Ce dont parlait le Professeur Dumbledore n'était que de la théorie et maintenant, cette petite fille blessée en était porteuse ? Bill était certain que les professionnels de partout dans le monde allait traiter cet enfant comme un sujet et jamais plus comme un enfant ou un être humain. Bill ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait très proche de cet enfant avec très peu de temps passé avec elle. Il voulait la protéger, elle semblait avoir eu tellement de difficultés jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est ainsi que les trois hommes passèrent les prochaines heures, discutant de l'enfant maintenant endormie près d'eux. Plus souvent qu'autrement Bill fut surprit par le Professeur Snape, qui semblait réellement vouloir aider l'enfant. Il se disait donc qu'il devait comprendre mieux le professeur. Après quelques heures de discussion, celui-ci avait lâché le "Mr. Weasley" pour "William", ayant en même temps demandé à ce qu'il ne l'appelle plus "Professeur", mais bien "Severus".

Pour William, Bill, Weasley ce fut une journée pleine de surprises... peut-être trop, mais aussi pleine de nouvelles avenues...

**_oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo_**

Poppy Pomfrey était une femme douce mais stricte, surtout lorsque ce qu'elle faisait avait rapport à sa profession d'infirmière. Cependant, rien ne la préparait à voir son Infirmerie ressembler à un champ de bataille et les 3 hommes qui s'y trouvaient semblaient discuter sans se soucier du décor ou de Juliet. Poppy était furieuse.

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS DONC FAIT À MON INFIRMERIE ! »

Pris dans leur discussion, les trois hommes n'entendirent jamais Poppy ouvrir sa porte et venir se placer tout juste derrière eux. Tout trois sursautèrent vivement, le plus jeune des trois, Bill Weasley, sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers l'infirmière. Il la rabaissa vivement, penaud, pour ensuite s'écarter, laissant la place à Poppy près de Juliet. Alors que celle-ci se faisait expliquer la situation par Albus, elle chassa Severus et Bill d'un regard noir.

C'est ainsi que Severus et Bill se retrouvèrent dans le corridor. Après un moment de silence, Severus se retourna vers Bill, alors que celui-ci riait doucement.

« Que trouvez-vous donc drôle ? »

Cette simple parole venant du Maître des Potions suffit pour que Bill parte en un grand éclat de rire, devant se retenir au mur pour ne pas se rouler par terre. Le rire de Bill sembla contagieux, car après quelques secondes, Severus aussi était secoué d'un petit rire. Bill se reprit suffisamment pour dire quelque chose.

« Charlie a toujours dit que Madame Pomfrey ressemblait à un Dragon, je viens juste de voir la ressemblance... Je suis presque sur qu'elle pourrait cracher du feu tellement sa tête était rouge... ! »

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à rire de plus belle jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre, laisse passer Albus secoué d'un léger rire pour ensuite se refermer sèchement derrière eux avec grand bruit.

« Nous venons d'être banni pendant le reste de la journée, Severus, William... Allons continuer notre discussion à mon bureau si vous le voulez bien. Je vais aussi devoir vous montrer votre chambre William, vous allez rester au château j'espère ? Au moins pendant qu'il n'y a pas d'étudiant. »

« Mais bien sûr Professeur. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile de travailler un peu plus avec Juliet pendant ces deux prochains mois que pendant son année scolaire. » Bill cessa alors de rire pour regarder le Professeur. « Je voudrais savoir si ce serait possible d'emmener Juliet voir ma famille... Lorsqu'elle aura plus de contrôle sur son don bien sûr. Peut-être que d'avoir déjà des gens qu'elle connaît en commençant l'école l'aidera un peu et elle pourra aussi travailler son contrôle sur son don. Elle pourra aussi voir ce qu'est réellement une famille et non se qu'elle avait comme gardiens. »

Au cours de leur discussion, Albus avait fait lire le parchemin transcripteur de la version des faits de Juliet donnée pour le procès de Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley. Bill avait été outré et lui aussi s'était surpris à comment cette enfant si douce pouvait venir d'un environnement si cruel. Bill vit alors Albus sourire.

« Je crois que c'est une merveilleuse idée William. Molly pourra lui montrer réellement ce qu'est qu'une famille... »

« Vous allez la corrompre avec votre famille William... Tant que vous ne la laisser pas seule avec vos horreurs de jumeaux... » Severus avait croisé les bras et tentait d'avoir l'air autoritaire, mais le petit mouvement dans le coin de sa bouche fit sourire Bill.

« Mais voyons Severus, si je la présente à la famille il faudra bien que Fred et George la voit. Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent la corrompe plus que je ne le pourrais... »

Et les trois hommes continuèrent de marcher vers le bureau d'Albus pendant que celui-ci souriait, un pétillement très visible dans ces yeux. Oui Juliet Potter allait faire de grandes choses...

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Je suis tellement heureuse de vos reviews ! Ahhh un gros gros grooooooooooos merci à tout ceux qui m'ont donnés des reviews, c'est ce qui me fait continuer avec beaucoup d'entrain ! Ça me réchauffe le coeur de lire ces reviews là à chaque fois ! Merci merci !

Pour ce qui est du review de _Fegnass_, non non elle est constructive ;)

Et oui Fawkes est connecté d'une certaine façon à Juliet :) Comment... mais ce serait dire ! Kingsley à bel et bien jurer sur sa magie de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'ils soient punis au plus dur de la loi. Les Dursley reviendront ne vous inquiétez pas. Leur procès sera juste avant que Juliet entre à l'école, dans quelques chapitres.

Hedwig sera là, bien entendu :) Hagrid fera son apparition bientôt.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Juliet dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais introduire le Conjureur comme il faut !

Merci encore à _Ishimaru_ ma Bêta

Reviews!

Drider Queen


	10. Traitement et Mémoires

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Traitement et Mémoires oOoOo**_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_Mais le rêve ne s'arrêta pas là comme à chaque fois. Elle sentit autour d'elle cette étrange lumière verte, l'entourer et tenter de la déchirer en tout petits morceaux. Après un moment, lors desquels les cris de l'enfant se mélangèrent à ceux de l'homme horrible qui venait de détruire sa famille, il n'y eut plus rien. Que le silence irréel entourant la mort flottant sur cette demeure. L'un des murs de la pièce avait été réduit en cendre, mais par quoi, Juliet ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir, on pouvait donc voir à l'extérieur et le corridor était à moitié détruit lui aussi. Elle vit alors la forme inerte de sa mère, couchée tout près d'elle et la fixant de ses yeux magnifiques. Mais ils ne l'étaient plus..._

_Vert émeraude brillant d'amour, de joie et de vie faisait maintenant place à un vert mat, vide et inerte. L'enfant se traîna sur le sol, passant une pile de tissus noir, pour aller s'accrocher à sa mère._

_« Maaa ! Maaa ! »_

_Le son horrible d'un enfant suppliant, n'utilisant pas vraiment un mot, mais ce par quoi elle nommait sa mère. Les petites mains de l'enfant tentaient de faire bouger cette personne si importante qui venait de la sauver... Mais rien n'y fit. L'enfant se laissa alors retomber sur son fessier et de grosses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'époumonait._

_Juliet eut l'impression de pleurer pendant une éternité avant qu'un bruit ne fasse légèrement cesser ses braillements. Un homme apparut dans l'emplacement de la porte, qui était à moitié arraché de son cadre. Il était essoufflé et semblait avoir pleurer. Il était grand, ses longs cheveux étaient noirs, légèrement bouclés et ses yeux bleus étaient tellement pleins de tristesse alors qu'il prenait l'enfant contre lui, la serrant comme une bouée. Juliet continuait de pleurer._

_« Ne pleure pas Liliet, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi... S'il te plait Liliet... »_

_Il murmurait à l'oreille de Juliet alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour faire sortir doucement le corps de sa mère dehors. Juliet ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle sortait de sa maison dans les bras de cet homme, mais lorsqu'elle fut dehors, l'homme s'agenouilla à côté de deux formes, si pleines de vie il y a quelques instants, étaient maintenant inerte à jamais. D'un geste infiniment doux, il referma les paupières de Lily et James Potter. Juliet recommença à pleurer de plus belle._

_« Liliet, ne pleure pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, plus rien de mal ne t'arriveras, je te le promet... C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du dire à Prongs de changer le Gardien du Secret pour Peter... Pardonne moi Liliet... S'il te plait ne pleure plus... Ne pleure plus ma petite Émeraude... »_

_L'homme berça doucement et tendrement l'enfant alors qu'un POP retentissant le fit se retourner, baguette à la main, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement. _

_« Ah j'déteste les Portkey, Yeh... Ah Sirius ! Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? Lily ! James ! »_

_L'homme avait une carrure impressionnante, et il se laissa tomber à genoux près de l'homme nommé Sirius. Il était visiblement très triste de la perte des parents de Juliet. Après un moment, il sortit un mouchoir énorme de sa poche et s'essuya les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme et l'enfant pour ensuite se lever en se raclant la gorge._

_« J'dois... J'dois prendre Juliet et l'apporter à Prof. Dumbledore, Sirius. A doit être protéger... »_

_« Hagrid ! Je suis son parrain... Je dois prendre soin d'elle, personne d'autre ! »_

_« Mais Sirius, Prof. Dumbledore a déjà une place pour elle. Les Mangemorts doivent pas mettre la main su elle. Tu en parleras avec lui, mais j'dois l'apporter maintenant... »_

_Sirius regarda l'enfant dans ses bras, il caressa le visage de Juliet avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille._

_« Je viendrai te chercher Liliet, je te le promet... »_

_Juliet fut alors donnée à l'homme à la carrure imposante. Elle avait l'air encore plus minuscule, il pouvait la tenir dans le creux de l'une de ses mains gigantesques. Juliet tendit les mains vers Sirius. Un message silencieux lui disant de ne pas la laisser..._

_« Prend ma motocyclette Hagrid... Je n'en aurais plus vraiment besoin. »_

_« D'accord Sirius. J'prendrais bien soin d'elle. T'inquiète pas. »_

_Les deux hommes retournèrent vers une grande motocyclette qui était non loin de là. Hagrid avait placé Juliet dans un sac pour la tenir bien contre lui, mais elle pleurait très fort. Sirius se pencha au dessus d'elle et embrassa doucement son front._

_« Sois sage ma petite Émeraude, je serais près de toi en un rien de temps... »_

_Hagrid monta alors sur la motocyclette et s'envola. Juliet continua de pleurer..._

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Madame Pomfrey et William à côté d'elle. Poppy agitait sa baguette alors que William prit un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger doucement les joues de Juliet.

« _Je pleurais vraiment... Qui était cet homme ? C'est la première fois que le rêve... non... La mémoire va plus loin... Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenu sa promesse ?_ » pensa Juliet tristement.

Poppy soupira et prit une potion qu'elle fit prendre à Juliet. Celle-ci la prit au complet sans ce plaindre. Après que Poppy se fut assuré qu'elle avait bien bu toute sa potion calmante, elle alla appeler un elfe de maison pour commander un déjeuner pour tout le monde ; ils en avaient besoin. Alors que Poppy se dirigeait vers le foyer, William aida Juliet à s'asseoir dans le lit, mais elle était distraite, encore toute prise dans son rêve...

« Est-ce que ça va Emrys ? »

Juliet se retourna vers William, de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude s'émanait de lui. Juliet rougit joliment alors qu'elle prenait son calepin et écrivait quelque chose.

« **_Je m'excuse William, j'ai fait un rêve et... ce n'était pas vraiment un bon rêve._** »

Juliet observa William alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils à son message. Il lui redonna son calepin et s'accota sur le lit, son visage dans le creux de sa main. Juliet rougit un peu plus.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il faut parler de ses rêves avec quelqu'un, que cela fait fuir les cauchemars. Cela fonctionne pour moi. »

Juliet pencha la tête de côté, et Bill fut frappé à quel point elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau fragile lorsqu'elle était comme cela.

« **_Je ne crois pas que ce cauchemar particulier ne parte si j'en parle à quelqu'un William. C'est plus une mémoire qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar... La nuit où mes parents sont morts..._** »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi l'écrire était particulièrement difficile pour Juliet. Cela semblait si final. De la tristesse s'échappa de Bill et frappa Juliet au coeur. Elle dut retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues. Et encore, les mains de Bill retournèrent sur ses joues, la faisant lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Personne n'aurait à voir la mort de ses parent comme cela. C'est bien trop triste. »

Juliet observait William alors qu'il parlait. Il y avait chez lui une douceur incroyable et ses yeux saphir ne portaient que la vérité. Elle lui sourit doucement alors que Poppy revenait avec deux plateaux. Elle en déposa un près de Bill et l'autre sur les genoux à Juliet. Elle ajouta alors une potion au plateau et regarda Bill un moment avant de se fixer sur Juliet.

« Mr. Weasley est ici pendant tout l'été pour commencer à enlever le sort que tu as à ta gorge. Pendant l'été il viendra deux fois par jours ici, puis à la chambre que tu habiteras au château, pour travailler sur ton sort. Si tu te sens trop fatigué ou trop faible, n'importe quoi, tu dois le lui dire. Si tu n'es pas bien et qu'il travaille sur ta magie c'est dangereux. Cela peut être mortel. Tu comprends Juliet ? »

Juliet hocha la tête fermement. Poppy lui offrit un sourire avant de retourner à son petit bureau. Elle comprenait qu'elle devait dire comment elle se sentait à ces gens si gentils qui l'entouraient maintenant, mais c'était difficile. Les Dursley l'avait élevé pour ne jamais rien dire, ne jamais se plaindre et ce n'était pas normal pour elle de dire ce genre de chose. Juliet et Bill mangèrent leur déjeuner en silence. Elle pouvait maintenant manger de la nourriture solide, ce matin elle avait des crêpes aux fraises. Elle comprenait alors pourquoi Dudley aimait tant ce genre de chose. C'était plus que délicieux, tellement mieux que le bout de pain auquel elle était habituée.

Après sa bonne crêpe, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en manger plus qu'une, elle prit docilement sa potion. Elle se tourna alors qu'une vague d'amusement passa venant de William. Il souriait avec un léger pétillement dans ses yeux.

« Je crois que tu es bel et bien la seule qui prend les potions que Madame Pomfrey donne sans te plaindre... Je me souviens encore des plaintes de Charlie lorsqu'il devait le faire. »

Juliet leva un sourcil.

« **_Pourquoi devrais-je me plaindre ? Il est vrai qu'elle ne goûte pas très bon, mais c'est pour me faire du bien. C'est un bien petit mal..._** »

William s'assombrit alors qu'il lisait ces lignes. Juliet l'observait encore alors qu'il lui redonnait son calepin. Tout d'un coup l'amusement s'était effacé, pour laisser place à une colère étrange... Une colère non pour soi, mais pour les autres.

« Tu as déjà eu pire qu'une petite potion n'est-ce pas Emrys ? »

Soudainement, sans trop savoir, Juliet eut honte. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien, mais elle était inconfortable à ce qu'il sache tout cela. William prit alors sa main dans la sienne et sembla l'observer.

« Tu n'as pas à me répondre, mais juste à te voir, on peut facilement voir que tu n'étais pas aimé là où tu étais. » Il baissa le regard sur la main minuscule qui se trouvait dans la sienne. « Tes mains sont bien trop petites pour quelqu'un de ton âge. J'ai une petite soeur, Ginny, elle a un an de moins que toi et je suis certain qu'elle est bien plus grande que toi. Tu es si petite. Lorsque je t'ai prise hier, j'ai eu peur de te briser... Encore là, tu n'aurais pas du subir tout cela. Personne ne devrait subir une telle chose. »

Juliet se vit hocher la tête. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, sonnait vrai, mais une petite voix dans sa tête, qui l'avait accompagné depuis longtemps, lui disait : « _Peut-être, peut-être pas !_ » Juliet eut un sourire un peu amer et écrivit un peu sur le calepin.

« **_Je crois que tu as raison, mais comme dans toute chose, il y a du bien et du mal. Si je n'avais pas eu l'enfance que j'ai eue, peut-être serais-je quelqu'un d'entièrement différent. Charlie et Ginny... Est-ce que tu as d'autres frères et soeurs ? J'aurais aimé avoir une famille..._** »

Juliet voulait changer le sujet et Bill sembla le laisser aller. Il sourit et un sentiment d'amour fraternel et de fierté sembla l'habiter alors qu'il parlait de sa famille.

« Nous sommes sept enfants, mais Ginny est la seule fille et la plus jeune. Je suis l'aîné, après moi, il y a Charlie, qui travaille avec les Dragons. Il a toujours été fasciné par ceux-ci. Après il y a Percy, qui est la personne studieuse de la famille. Viens ensuite les deux terreurs, Fred et George, jumeaux identiques, même Maman se trompe parfois entre eux deux. Mais pas moi. Tu vois, Fred a un grain de beauté juste à la base de son cou, sur son côté droit et George n'en a pas. Cela les énervent toujours un peu lorsque je les différencie. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de ce rendre compte de mon truc ! Ils sont toujours en train de jouer des tours à tout le monde. Ils aiment vraiment rire et savent très bien donner de l'amusement à tout le monde autour d'eux. Après eux il y a Ron, qui sera avec toi à Hogwarts, il commence lui aussi cette année. Il n'a que 11 ans et il est déjà capable de battre toute la famille aux échecs ! Puis il y a la petite Ginny, la dernière. Bien qu'elle soit la dernière de la famille, elle est quelqu'un d'espiègle et de joueur... Un espèce de mélange entre moi et les jumeaux... Très très étrange!»

Juliet avait accoté sa tête dans la paume de ses mains, le tout accoté sur ses genoux. Elle souriait doucement alors que Bill parlait si énergiquement de sa famille.

« Ma mère, Molly est quelqu'un de très doux, mais aussi de très protecteur. Elle aime tout le monde, sauf quelques exceptions. Elle est très protectrice de sa famille, laisse-moi te le dire. Mon père, Arthur, est quelqu'un de très patient et silencieux. Il aime tout ce qui se rapporte aux Moldus, il est entièrement fasciné par eux. Si tu veux, lorsque tu contrôleras ton don un peu, je t'amènerai chez moi pour que tu les rencontres. Cela te plairait-il ?

Juliet hocha vigoureusement la tête, envoyant de longs cheveux noirs partout. Elle attrapa la main de William et la serra très fort. Juliet serait tellement heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer une famille qui semblait si aimante. William rit doucement en voyant l'enthousiasme de Juliet.

« Assez parler de moi, nous devons parler de toi un peu et je vais devoir commencer à observer ton grille. Est-ce que Silverec t'a donné la potion ? » Nouveau hochement de tête.

« D'accord. Je vais commencer par regarder ta grille, tu n'as rien du tout à faire, juste ne pas bouger beaucoup. Je vais prendre toute sortes de contrôles et de mesures. Tu as quelque chose qui n'a jamais été vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je dois donc procéder avec très haute précaution. Je veux être certain de tout d'accord Emrys ? »

Alors que William aidait Juliet à se recoucher et être très confortable, celle-ci écrivit quelque chose dans le calepin pour lui donner.

« **_Merci pour tout l'effort que tu mets pour m'aider à retrouver ma voix. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose pourtant. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Emrys ?_** »

William eut les oreilles un peu rouges. Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il plaçait tout ce dont il avait besoin sur une table qu'il venait de conjurer. Parchemins, drôles d'outils qui intriguaient Juliet et plumes couvraient la table nettement.

« Lorsque les gens du Monde Magique t'ont surnommé Celle-Qui-A-Survécut, je trouvais cela un peu ridicule. Avec quelques-uns de mes copains, nous avions essayé de trouver un nom qui t'aurait mieux fait et qui était plus beau que cela. Nous avons trouvé Emrys, qui est le Galois pour "Enfant de la Lumière". C'est beaucoup plus joli et maintenant que je t'ai vu je trouve que cela te va très bien. »

Juliet sourit doucement. Enfant de la Lumière. Oui elle aimait cela beaucoup mieux que Celle-Qui-A-Survécut. C'était un peu ridicule. Elle s'installa confortablement et regarda travailler William. Il prenait de nombreuses notes, faisait de nombreux sort et fit apparaître le même double en grillage pour prendre ses notes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son front avant de renoncer. Elle trouvait cela magnifique car alors qu'il travaillait, émettant uniquement du calme et de tranquillité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de ne plus être chez les Dursley.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Nymphadora Tonks était une bonne Auror. Elle était jeune, elle commençait à peine et avait encore besoin d'expérience, mais elle était bonne dans ce métier. Sauf lorsqu'elle avait ses journées, durant lesquelles elle tombait partout sans grande raison, car voyez-vous, Nymphadora est quelqu'un de très malhabile. Et elle déteste aussi son prénom. Il n'est pas rare de voir les gens qui l'appelle par celui-ci se retrouver au bout de sa baguette ou sous une menace quelconque.

Elle marchait présentement vers la maison 8 Privet Drive pour prendre la dernière disposition des gens du quartier sur les Dursley. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Tous les adultes traitaient Juliet comme si elle était une nuisance et les Dursley des Saints. Mais lorsqu'elle parlait avec des enfants, c'était le contraire. Dudley était un monstre qui leur volait leur argent de poche avec ces petits amis Pier Polkiss et deux autres garçons d'un autre quartier. Il était bien que les familles de ces garçons soient plus attentives que les Dursley. Ils étaient au courant des petits jeux qu'ils faisaient avec les autres enfants et les punissaient sévèrement lorsqu'ils l'apprenaient. Lorsque Tonks était venu prendre la déposition des parents elle avait été agréablement surprise par des adultes responsables qui faisaient de leur mieux pour que leurs enfants ne fassent plus de problèmes et connaissaient le lien que Dudley avait. Il était le chef de leur petite gang.

Les trois enfants avait la bouche scellée et avait refusé de lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en foutre plus. Elle commençait à avoir beaucoup de poids contre Dudley. Elle s'arrêta et sonna à la porte des Evans. La porte s'ouvrit après un petit moment par un homme habillé d'un short et t-shirt. D'après Tonks il devait être un peu plus vieux que Kingsley, dans la mi-trentaine.

« Oui Mademoiselle? »

Il avait une voix très polie et s'essuya l'une de ses mains sur son chandail. Elle vit qu'il devait être en train de peinturer car il tenait encore un pinceau.

« Mr. Evans je présume? » L'homme hocha la tête. « Je suis Constable Black, je voudrais parler à votre famille des Dursley qui ont été arrêté il y a de cela 5 jours. Puis-je entrer? »

L'homme après avoir regarder le badge de Tonks lui fit place. Alors qu'il la dirigeait vers leur salon, il appela dans la maison sa femme et son fils.

« Julie! Mark! Une policière veut nous parler, venez au salon! »

Il s'excusa alors pour aller fermer le pot de peinture avec lequel il repeignait la galerie à l'arrière de leur maison. Julie et Mark descendirent de l'étage et vinrent rejoindre Tonks au salon. Tonks observait le salon et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus vivant que celui des Dursley. Les tons étaient chaleureux, avec beaucoup de photos d'eux et des enfants qui avaient été pris par des amis et non un photographe comme les Dursley. Il y avait un sentiment accueillent dans cette maison et Tonks eut un léger pincement au coeur en repensant à la froideur qui existait chez les Dursley, à leur blanc impeccable, presque maladif. Mr. Evans revint s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pour commencer, je vous assure que Juliet Potter est maintenant en train de se rétablir de tout cela, mais portera des cicatrices pendant toutes sa vie du traitement qu'elle a eu chez les Dursley. J'aimerais donc avoir votre impression sur eux. Si vous avez déjà vu quelque chose arriver, n'importe quoi. Même si vous croyez que c'est insignifiant j'aimerais le savoir. »

La famille se regarda et le père commença à parler.

« Ils étaient toujours très bien lorsque nous allions les voir, sauf une fois je crois. J'étais allé voir Pétunia à propos de son fils. Mark m'avait dit que son argent de poche lui avait été volé par Dudley. Lorsque j'allais sonner, j'ai entendu des voix au travers de la porte. Elles disait : « Je n'aurais pas une petite bitch maladroite dans ma cuisine, je t'avertis! » J'ai trouvé cela étrange, mais quand j'ai sonné, je n'ai jamais vu Juliet. Et je suis parti après que Pétunia ait tenté de me dire que Dudley était en faute...» Le père de Mark parlait doucement alors que Tonks prenait des notes.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que cette petite fille puisse voler l'argent de poche de Mark pour ensuite le forcer à me mentir comme ça. Je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois et chaque fois je la trouvais bien trop petite et bien trop maigre. C'était l'un des arguments que j'avais avec Julie voyez-vous. Elle croyait Pétunia et je ne parvenais pas à croire son histoire. Mark n'est pas un menteur. »

Tonks regarda Julie alors qu'elle baissa la tête misérablement. Son mari passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'ai toujours cru Pétunia parce que j'ai rencontré Dudley. Il est un gentil garçon quand j'étais autour de lui. Je ne connais pas Juliet, je ne peux même pas vous dire quelle est la couleur de ses yeux... »

Tonks hocha la tête doucement.

« Ne vous tracassez pas ainsi à ce point Madame Evans. Vous n'êtes pas la première famille à avoir cru les Dursley. Ils ont toujours caché Juliet et c'est beaucoup plus facile de croire que cette petite fille dont vous ne savez rien est la fautive, que ce garçon que vous connaissez et qui a toujours été très bien autour de vous. Toi Mark, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire de plus qu'il y a cinq jour? »

Mark serra la main de sa mère et regarda la gentille constable aux yeux bleus.

« Il y avait des jours où Juliet ne pouvais presque pas bouger... D'autres ou elle ne pouvait pas fermer sa main. Un jour, le lendemain que Maman soit allé voir Pétunia pour lui parler de Dudley, elle avait un drôle de pansement sur le poignet droit... Le pansement était drôle parce que ça ressemblait à une vieille couverture... Maman m'a toujours dit qu'une plaie mal traiter pouvait causer plus de mal que de bien. Quand je lui ai demandé c'était quoi, elle m'a écrit qu'elle s'était brûlée... Je suis venu ici prendre un pansement mieux que la couverture qu'elle avait, de la petite crème pour les brûlures parce que Papa en avait déjà eu et on l'a remplacé... C'était un rond de cuisine Madame. Et je crois pas que c'était un accident tsé... Comment elle pourrait se brûler accidentellement pour avoir deux marque comme un rond de poêle quand elle ne peut pas l'atteindre sans un banc? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la cuisine Madame, sans surveillance? Elle est trop petite pour s'approcher du four! »

Alors que Mark parlait, Julie mit sa main devant sa bouche et émit un petit cri. Son mari la serra doucement. Elle regarda la Constable.

« Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment une plaie comme cela! »

Tonks regarda la femme...

« En fait, Madame Evans... C'est l'une des moins pire qui couvrent son corps d'après le rapport que j'ai eu. Elle a été maltraitée et mal nourrie pendant toute sa petite vie à ce que les médecins peuvent voir. Avant que je parte, j'ai quelque chose pour toi Mark. »

Tonks sortit la petite lettre improvisée de Juliet et la tendit à l'enfant. Celui-ci la prit doucement et l'ouvrit. Sa mère et son père lisaient par dessus son épaule.

« **_Allo Mark!_**

_**La Constable Black m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Cela me réchauffe le coeur. Mais tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter. Je vais déjà mieux, les médecins ici prennent grand soin de moi. J'ai même pu dormir dans un lit ! Tu te rends compte !**_

_**Je sais que maintenant que tout est à jour, ta mère doit se sentir coupable. Ne lui en veut pas Mark. Elle a une naïveté que Pétunia a vue et exploitée. Les grandes personnes sont parfois bien difficile à comprendre, mais je suis sûre que ta mère t'aime beaucoup et ne veut que ton bien.**_

_**Je suis en Écosse présentement, dans un hôpital spécialisé. J'ai appris que mes parents m'avaient inscrite dans une école spéciale à ma naissance, alors je ne serais plus à Surrey. Je suis désolée... Dès que j'irai mieux, car je suis encore confinée dans un lit, seul l'un de mes bras veut coopérer avec moi! Donc dès que j'irai mieux, je t'écrirai! Je te le promets Mark.**_

_**Tu es, après tout, mon premier ami, le plus important !**_

_**Prends soin de toi, et chéris tes parents... Ils t'aiment.**_

**_Juliet Potter._** »

Mark reniflait alors que deux petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait que 6 ans et Juliet 10, mais il la considérait comme une vraie amie. Il était triste de savoir qu'il ne la verra probablement plus. Julie regarda la Constable et Tonks lui r'envoya son regard.

« Pourquoi semble-t-elle si heureuse d'avoir un vrai lit? Et... elle n'a qu'un bras qui coopère avec elle? »

Tonks soupira en ouvrant son carnet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de besoin de savoir ce qu'étaient les plaies de Juliet Potter. Après avoir revit cela, elle le referma en voyant qu'ils avaient le même petit placard en dessous de l'escalier, comme chez les Dursley.

« Son bras droit est le seul qui n'avait aucune plaie. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, Madame Evans. Les Dursley sont accusés de tentative de meurtre, abus majeur sur une mineure ainsi que possession d'arme illégale et de nombreux autres méfaits. Juliet était presque morte lorsque elle a été trouvé. Et pour ce qui est du lit... »

Tonks tourna la tête et pointa le placard.

« Les Dursley ont un placard comme le votre. La seule différence est que c'était la chambre de Juliet. »

Tonks laissa la famille alors que la femme pleurait dans les bras de son mari, Mark raccompagna la Constable à la porte.

« Dites Madame Black... Juliet va se rétablir complètement? »

Tonks s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

« Elle sera capable de marcher comme tout le monde et de mener une vie normale. Mais les nombreuses plaies qui couvraient son corps vont lui laisser des marques indélébiles. C'est triste, mais au moins elle vivra et les Dursley seront punis. »

Tonks laissa une famille triste alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle avait choisit d'utiliser un mode de transport moldus pour mieux se fondre dans le paysage de l'endroit. Elle partit sa voiture et soupira encore une fois avant de partir de Privet Drive. Kingsley avait raison, ils devaient être punis.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt était en train de relire les diverses dépositions qu'il avait contre les Dursleys alors que la porte menant à son bureau s'ouvrit sèchement laissant entrer une femme.

« SHACKLEBOLT! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS! »

Kingsley leva la tête de son rapport pour observer la figure fâchée de son supérieur, Amélia Bones. Il leva un sourcil, déposa son dossier et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il n'aimait guère discuter avec les gens qui étaient fâchés. Amélia s'assit après avoir refermé la porte avec un fracas.

« Madame Bones, ce n'est pas en détruisant mon bureau que vous aurez des réponses. Retenez-vous. »

Amélia lança un regard noir à Kingsley avant de répondre.

« Je viens juste d'avoir votre rapport pour vos activités de la dernière semaine, vous et Auror Tonks... Interrogations, nous avons trois moldus dans nos cellules et aucunes explications, je suis venue les chercher. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, c'était ce qu'il espérait qu'elle ferait. Il souleva quelques dossiers et sortit une pensive avec un sac scellé par une rune. Il les posa devant Amélia.

« Ceci est la pensive, le parchemin transcripteur et le rapport de l'infirmière accréditée qui s'occupe de la victime. Si vous voulez bien ouvrir le sceau, Madame Bones et lire le nom de la victime sur le parchemin transcripteur... »

Amélia secoua la tête, sortit sa baguette et tapa deux fois la rune en disant le mot de passe qu'elle seule possédait. Oh il était possible pour d'autres d'entendre ce mot de passe et d'essayer de l'essayer, mais cela ne l'ouvrirait pas... Elle ouvrit donc le sac et sortit le parchemin et le rapport d'infirmière. Une photographie, prise des mémoires de l'infirmière alors qu'elle soignait l'enfant tomba par terre et Amélia se pencha pour la prendre. On pouvait voir le torse de l'enfant, il semblait légèrement déformé couvert de bleues rappelant des pieds. Juste en bas de la photo, sous le nombril de l'enfant, un "W" caractéristique qui lui fit prendre une vive respiration. Elle sortit vivement son monocle et le posa devant son oeil. Les yeux d'Amélia se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parchemin transcripteur et elle dut lire le nom 3 fois avant de lever la tête vers Kingsley...

« Dites-moi que c'est une farce Kingsley... Si Juliet Potter a été tant maltraitée, les gens de la communauté magique de Londres voudront le sang de ces Moldus... »

« J'ai bien peur Madame Bones que c'est le cas. La fillette est en train de se rétablir à Hogwarts sous la supervision d'Albus Dumbledore. A part le petit problème d'hier, tout est bien pour elle et elle est en train de se rétablir. Il y a aussi un Conjureur qui travail avec elle pour enlever le sort de Mutisme qu'elle a réussit à faire permanent lors d'un accident de Souhait Magique. »

Amélia leva un sourcil.

« Quel est le petit problème d'hier Auror Shacklebolt? »

Oh, il était facile de voir quant Madame Bones voulait des réponses. Elle utilisait rarement cette forme pour adresser ses employés, mais lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, vous étiez mieux d'avoir des réponses.

« Christian Delaney, Maître Conjureur à Gringotts avait été envoyé avec Conjureur William Weasley à Hogwarts. Professeur Dumbledore a découvert, alors qu'il allait leur laisser la place pour travailler avec Juliet sur son sort, que Christian Delaney est un Mangemort. »

Amélia prit une nouvelle vive inspiration.

« Delaney a tiré un _Avada Kedavra_ vers le lit qu'occupait Juliet Potter. Celle-ci a réussit à éviter le sort et après quelques minutes, l'homme a été stupéfié par les effort combinés de William Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Il est dans une des cellules près des Dursley. Son procès est dans une semaine. »

Amélia hocha la tête et commença à lire le parchemin transcripteur devenant de plus en plus pâle à chaque ligne. Elle reposa le parchemin transcripteur et ouvrit le rapport de l'infirmière. Qu'elle referma vivement, l'air un peu verte. Elle replaça le tout dans le sac qui se scella de nouveau.

« Avez-vous toutes les dépositions pour le procès des Dursley? »

Alors que Kingsley allait répondre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Tonks, cheveux roses et habits moldus.

« Voici... Oh Pardon Madame Bones, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. »

« Entrez, Auror Tonks, ce que nous parlons vous concerne. »

L'air incertaine, Tonks entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit place dans l'autre chaise près du bureau de Kingsley. Elle lui tendit un cahier et une petite enregistreuse moldus.

« Madame Bones, Tonks était justement en train de prendre la dernière déposition des voisins de la victime, alors nous avons toutes les preuves possibles pour les persécutez au plus fort de la loi. Je crois que nous devrions les faire juger par les deux mondes, Moldus et Magique. »

« En temps normal, je serai d'accord avec vous, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Juliet Potter est aimée du public et laisser voir qu'elle se soit fait maltraité par ses gardiens Moldus serait fatal pour les relations entre les deux mondes. »

« Peut-être Madame Bones, mais Juliet Potter mérite d'avoir ses tortionnaires jugé selon la loi et mis en prison. L'avis du public sera le même peu importe. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle vive la publicité qui accompagnera ces procès, mais elle mérite au moins que nous faisions notre travail. »

Il était rare de voir Kingsley parlez activement pour la défense de quelqu'un. Tonks le regardait de côtés avant de parler elle aussi.

« Madame Bones... Tout les enfants du voisinages ont été protégés un moment ou à un autre par Juliet de son cousin. Tous les parents avec lesquels j'ai parlé veulent voir l'affaire se régler dans les tribunaux pour donner une chance à une vie meilleure à cette enfant. Je suis de l'avis de Kingsley Madame, nous devons lui donner justice. Elle a souffert trop longtemps de leur main, maintenant nous devons faire notre part et être sur qu'ils seront punis. »

Amélia se frotta les tempes. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. C'était la loi. Elle soupira.

« D'accord... Préparez le procès Moldu pour la semaine prochaine, nous auront le magique juste après. Celui Moldu se passera sous huit clos, avec un juge seulement, sans journalistes. Juliet devra être présente, avec déguisement bien sur qui montrera ses plaies au juge. Elle devra être présente pour le procès Magique. Les Dursleys seront interrogés sous un sort de vérité et je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de parler au Wizenmagot. Il sera par compte impossible d'empêcher les journalistes d'avoir des renseignements après le procès. Ils seront interdis dans la salle, mais attendront sûrement l'enfant à sa sortie. »

Après quelques discutions pour protéger Juliet Potter des journalistes, ils se mirent au travail pour préparer les deux procès. Un avocat fut prit pour représenter les Dursley, un avocat connaissant les deux mondes. Il fut difficile d'en trouver un car lorsque le nom de la victime fut dit, il n'était plus question de les représenter. Ils finirent par trouver un avocat qui le ferait, sans paiement, car après visionnement des preuves, vit que les Dursley n'avait aucune chance.

Juliet Potter allait avoir sa Justice.

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Oy !

J'ai tellement de belles reviews! Je m'excuse tout le monde, j'ai vraiment eu une fin de semaine d'enfer et je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de répondre à vos reviews, je vais le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Les Dursley vont payer!

Ce sera le prochain chapitre...

Encore un énorme merci pour ma Bêta _Ishimaru_ ! La pauvre est prise dans des examens !

Oh et n'oublié pas les reviews ;)

Drider Queen


	11. Apprentissage et Procès

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« **_bla_** » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Apprentissage et Procès oOoOo**_

Il était tôt le matin et Juliet marchait lentement avec l'aide d'une canne vers le bureau d'Albus accompagnée de William. Il parlait avec excitation de l'école et de ce qu'on pouvait y trouver. Il lui avait déjà montré 2 passages secrets. Juliet souriait à tout ce qu'il disait, il dégageait tellement d'énergie que cela la rendait parfois un peu étourdie. Elle se remettait vite de la petite bataille de la veille et ils devaient maintenant se dépêcher. Tonks était venu voir Albus pour lui dire que Juliet devait être présente aux deux procès, un Moldus et l'autre Magique pour les Dursley.

Juliet avait eu très peur lorsqu'ils lui ont annoncé cela. Elle ne supportait pas bien les foules et revoir les Dursley allait être difficile. Elle trembla légèrement et William s'arrêta un moment alors que Juliet s'accotait contre le mur, à côté d'une porte de classe.

« Ça va Emrys? »

C'était devenu son nom des lèvres de William. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il la faisait sentir aimé assez pour lui donner un surnom. Elle sourit doucement à William et hocha la tête pour se relever ensuite.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes pour marcher, j'aurais très bien pu te léviter jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. »

Juliet hocha négativement la tête et continua d'avancer. Elle voulait prendre cet exercice pour aller mieux, elle ne pourrait pas se rétablir si elle ne faisait pas d'effort et si cela devenait trop et bien... Elle le dirait peut-être à William. Peut-être… Elle tentait, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent, de se débarrasser des enseignements des Dursley, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que l'on ne pourrait le croire. Ils avaient été si bien battu en elle qu'elle avait des réflexes encore et en garderait encore pendant un certain temps.

Après quelques minutes encore de lente marche, ils aperçurent la gargouille qui cachait le bureau d'Albus. Juliet hocha la tête, elle semblait étrange, mais tout ce qu'il y avait ici était tellement nouveau qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par le moindre petit tour de magie. William alla devant la porte et dit le mot de passe: « Mars »

Juliet regarda alors les marches apparaître et soupira doucement... Cela ne serait pas facile. Alors qu'elle avançait pour commencer à monter les marche, elle fut surprise que William la prenne doucement dans ses bras pour lui fait monter les marches. Elle rougit grandement alors qu'il la regardait, avant de monter les marches.

« Tu es très forte Juliet, mais ses marches sont un peu trop encore pour toi. »

Juliet ne répondit pas, William monta alors les marches. Elle leva un peu les yeux pour regarder son visage. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez lui, de très spécial. Elle ne comprenait pas encore quoi. Bien trop tôt il la posa doucement sur ses jambes pour ouvrir la porte. Elle le devança dans le bureau d'Albus et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand à la vue de tout ce bric à brac.

Il y avait vraiment de petits objets étranges et pourtant magnifiques un peu partout autour du bureau, émettant de petits bruits uniques, de nombreuses bibliothèques couvrait les murs et alors qu'elle faisait un deuxième pas dans la pièce, Fawkes, avec un doux cri, l'accueillit.

« Ah vous voilà. Viens t'asseoir un peu petite Juliet, cette marche t'a sûrement fatiguée. »

La voix douce d'Albus tira Juliet de sa contemplation des petits objets entourant le bureau. Elle se dirigea lentement, mais sûrement vers l'une des chaises devant le bureau d'Albus, la chaise qui était le plus proche de Fawkes. Elle s'y assit pour avoir instantanément Fawkes sur ses genoux demandant de l'attention. Elle rit sans bruit et commença à le caresser doucement.

« Je devrais être jaloux de l'attention qu'il te porte petite Juliet, je ne l'ai jamais vu si affectueux avec une autre personne que moi. »

Juliet leva la tête et sortit son calepin et plume de la poche de sa robe d'hôpital.

« **_Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me fait sentir comme... si sa présence m'était… familière. C'est difficile à expliquer. Peut-être le ressent-il aussi?_** »

« Peut-être oui. Mais venons aux faits. Les fondateurs voulaient que je t'amène ici et ils t'apprendront des choses à propos de ton don. Ils sont dans le tableau juste derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui les fera apparaître... Ils sont un peu capricieux. »

Juliet observa le tableau vite qui se trouvait derrière Albus. Elle regarda Fawkes et toucha ses pattes, il retourna alors vers son perchoir. Elle se leva et alla vers le tableau. Il ressemblait à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais sans fioritures tout autour, seulement un bureau et des bibliothèque. Elle y voyait aussi un perchoir comme celui de Fawkes.

Juliet ne savait pas trop, mais elle avait envie de toucher le cadre du portrait. Elle leva la main et le toucha. Quelle surprise pour William et Albus alors qu'elle disparaissait sous leurs yeux. Albus se leva vivement, ainsi que William, mais la voix autoritaire d'un personnage en rouge qui venait d'apparaître dans le tableau les arrêta.

« Seule elle sera avec nous pour son enseignement, sans aucun de vous. Elle est encore dans l'école, ne craignez rien. Elle reviendra à la fin de la journée. Nous prenons soin des nôtres Albus... »

Sans attendre de réponse le personnage disparu dans le cadre. William haussa un sourcil alors que Albus poussait un soupir affligé.

« Ils font toujours à leur tête. Alors William... comment se présente votre travail sur elle...»

L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il était stupide d'essayer de trouver Juliet. Ils avaient confiance en les fondateurs. Ils commencèrent leurs discussions...

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo **_

Juliet fut surprise du changement de scène et tomba à la renverse. Une chance pour elle, la salle était pleine de coussins de si de là et elle atterrit sur un petit tas. Elle observa autour d'elle, quatre cadres vides couvraient les 4 murs de cette pièce. L'ancienne frayeur revenait dans son coeur alors qu'une voix douce sortit du portrait derrière elle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, petite fille. Nous t'avons amené ici pour t'enseigner ton don... Ce ne sont pas des renseignements pour les oreilles indiscrètes. »

Juliet se tourna vers le tableau pour voir une femme rondelette habillée d'une robe jaune et noire, ses cheveux avaient la couleur du feu et ses yeux bruns étaient pleins de chaleur et d'amour. Juliet relaxa légèrement. Les autres portraits se remplirent.

Un homme habillé de rouge et d'or, ses cheveux était brun-blond clair, ses yeux étaient d'une étrange teinte dorée. Son visage était jovial, de nombreuses rides étaient visibles près de ses yeux, marque d'une personne rieuse. Il avaient une carrure impressionnante, celle d'un homme très puissant, mais même s'il aurait été frêle, il aurait apparut puissant aux yeux de Juliet, sa posture le dénotait. Il portait une côte de maille ainsi qu'une épée incrustée de joyaux à sa ceinture.

Une femme habillée d'une robe médiévale d'un bleu royal et de bronze la regardait à travers de petites, et anciennes, lunettes noires couvrant partiellement ses yeux bleu clair. Son visage avait l'apparence sévère d'une érudite, de longues mèches noires l'encadraient, lui donnant un air régal. Le reste de ses cheveux était retenu sur sa tête en une multitude de tresses formant un semblant de couronne.

En tout dernier fut un homme au visage alcalin ses cheveux avait une teinte noire profonde, non comme la femme dans lesquels il y avait une teinte bleutée. Il était habillé d'un ensemble vert et argenté. Il faisait très impressionnant malgré sa nature frêle. Ce qui surprit le plus Juliet fut les yeux de cet homme, cette teinte unique d'émeraude. Deux paires d'oeil identique se fixèrent un moment. Juliet sursauta alors que l'homme devant elle habillé de vert parla.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies mes yeux... »

La voix de cet homme était sèche et presque désagréable. Juliet se replaça avec timidité sur les coussins qui l'entouraient. Elle déposa sans bruit la canne que Poppy lui avait donnée près d'elle. Elle sortit son calepin et sa plume. Elle écrivit quelque chose et le montra à la femme qui lui avait parlé.

« **_Comment dois-je m'adresser à vous tous? Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect._** »

Slytherin émit un léger rire sarcastique avant de répondre.

« Tu n'aurais pas à faire justement! »

Juliet recula vivement au ton de voix avec lequel il s'adressait à elle. Elle ressemblait à la voix que prenait Vernon juste avant de la battre. Juliet avait baissé la tête et la releva seulement alors qu'un bruit sec fut entendu vers le portrait de l'homme suivit d'une plainte.

« Helga! »

« Écoute moi bien Salazar, je ne veux pas te voir prendre cet attitude, tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies! Nous sommes ici pour l'aider à utiliser son don, pas pour lui faire encore plus peur. Entre ça dans ta tête de bouc... »

Juliet trouvait cette femme aux cheveux rouge impressionnante. Elle avait l'air formidable, le visage rouge, ces yeux marron brillant de colère à peine contenue. Juliet pouvait presque sentir cette colère, mais au lieu de la ressentir comme avant, elle ne pouvait avoir qu'un fantôme de ce que la femme dans le portrait ressentait sûrement.

« D'accord, d'accord! Mais ne me frappe plus sur la tête, je déteste ça! »

Salazar fixa un regard noir sur Helga alors que celle-ci retournait dans son portrait. Elle s'assit dans une chaise s'y trouvant et regarda Juliet un moment.

« Tu peux m'appeler Helga, voici Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor et le ronchonneux là-bas, c'est Salazar Slytherin. Ne fait pas trop attention à son ton, il est facilement désagréable, on pourrait presque croire que c'est dans sa nature. » La femme posa un moment avant de l'observer... « Tu as vraiment la même teinte que Salazar... C'est étrange... »

L'homme au manteau rouge émit un grand rire qui fit tourner le regard de Juliet vers celui-ci.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de la vie sexuelle de Salazar, mais bien t'apprendre à utiliser ton don. Tu n'as probablement pas encore de baguette magique j'imagine? » Juliet hocha négativement la tête. « Tu vas devoir dire à Albus de t'amener en chercher une avant d'aller à ces procès. Il est faisable de bloquer ton don sans baguette, mais en si peu de temps tu as besoin de tout l'aide que nous pouvons t'apporter. »

Juliet écoutait avec grande attention alors que la femme, Rowena, prit la parole à sa suite.

« Le don que tu possèdes est un cadeau et une malédiction. Tu peux aider les gens qui ont des difficultés avec leurs sentiments, tu peux détecter les mensonges, tu peux voir des choses que les autres ne pourraient voir et parfois, ces choses sont plus que tu n'aurais jamais voulu. Lorsque tu iras chez Ollivender, tu devras lui dire... pardon, lui écrire "Le don nous habite et le don vous habite" Il te donnera alors ta baguette d'Empathe et un petit quelque chose que nous avions préparé pour toi. Helga avait eut une vision. Attention, cette baguette est spéciale et tu ne devras jamais l'utiliser pour lancer des sorts. Si tu provoques de la douleur avec cette baguette, tu la ressentira 3 fois plus que la personne affligée.»

Juliet hocha la tête et commis à sa mémoire la phrase pour ce Ollivender. Un à la fois, les fondateurs se laissèrent aller à une présentation du don qui habitait Juliet et ensemble ils l'aidèrent à le contrôler minimalement. Elle devait revenir les voir dans 2 jours. Juliet était heureuse, même si Sire Slytherin, comme elle l'appelait, la mettait mal a l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose... Oui quelque chose d'étrange chez lui alors qu'il s'adressait à elle.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo **_

La journée était presque terminée et William attendait toujours dans le bureau d'Albus que la petite Juliet réapparaisse. Albus avait du s'absenter pour faire ses tâches de Directeur. Il avait prit l'un des volumes sur les protections anciennes qui existaient en Hogwarts. Il y eu un léger bruit, comme quelque chose cognant le mur et il leva la tête pour voir Juliet accotée fortement sur le mur juste sous le tableau, elle semblait exténuée. William ferma rapidement le livre pour le laisser tomber sur sa chaise alors qu'il allait soutenir Juliet qui commençait à manquer de force. Juliet leva lentement sa tête vers lui et les yeux saphir de William rencontrèrent les yeux émeraude de Juliet. Il vit en une seconde qu'elle était très fatiguée, alors qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la source de chaleur qu'il représentait. La voix douce d'Helga lui fit lever la tête.

«Elle est exténuée, le travail qu'elle doit accomplir dans le peu de temps qu'elle possède est pesant. Prenez soin d'elle voulez-vous? Elle doit revenir dans deux jours.»

William observa la femme rondelette et fut frappée par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec son arrière-grand-mère, Fridga Weasley. Il prit doucement Juliet dans ses bras.

«Elle a déjà assez souffert, Dame Helga. Prenez soin d'elle aussi dans vos séances.»

Il vit alors le portrait sourire, un sourire identique à celui de son arrière-grand-mère, de sa grand-mère et qu'il pouvait parfois voir sur son père. Un sourire plein de compassion, d'amour et à la fois de tristesse et William fut rassuré, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle disparut après quelques moments et William retourna à l'Infirmerie, un précieux paquet doucement logé dans ses bras. La seule pensée qui l'habitait était la suivante.

«Elle est trop petite, trop fragile...»

Les jours qui suivirent, jusqu'au vendredi, 6 Juillet 1991, furent calme et serein. Juliet retourna voir les fondateurs une fois au moins. Une petite délégation sortit de Hogwarts École de Sorcellerie. Un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, une vieille femme d'apparence sévère, un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu et une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, qui se déplaçait à l'aide d'une canne. Ils marchèrent lentement, au rythme de l'enfant jusqu'à la grille qui marquait le début du terrain de l'école. Là, ils touchèrent tous une vieille théière ébréchée et disparurent avec un _pop_.

Ils réapparurent dans la pièce d'une maison. Juliet se concentra un moment et contrôla sa connection avec son don. Elle savait qu'ils devaient affronter les foules de Diagon Alley. Après une bonne minute de respiration lente, elle trouva son centre et ajusta son don au plus faible. Elle sourit légèrement alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'éclat de rire de Sire Godric alors qu'elle décrivait comment fonctionnait un thermostat comme exemple à comment baisser son don. Elle ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête vers William et Albus. Albus ouvrit la porte alors que William restait d'un côté d'elle avec Minerva de l'autre.

Ils traversèrent ce qui semblait être un pub. Les gens étaient étranges aux yeux de Juliet, portant des robes et des chapeaux pointus. Ce qui semblait être le barman allait arrêter Albus en lui posant une question, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de la main et l'homme allait retourner son attention, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur Juliet et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était visible sur son front.

«Par tous les dieux... Mais c'est Juliet Potter!»

Toutes les discussions dans la pub s'arrêtèrent immédiatement alors que William prenait délicatement le bras de Juliet et la faisait avancer un peu plus vite vers la porte arrière. Les gens se levaient de leur place pour voir l'enfant. Minerva les fixa d'un regard noir avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

«De vrais enfants!»

Albus rit doucement avec William alors que Minerva émit un bruit de gorge définitivement félin. Juliet observait ce que Albus faisait, il avait sortit sa baguette et tapait des briques sur le mur. Les briques se mirent à bouger! Après un moment une arche était visible et Juliet avança avec l'aide de William.

«Bienvenue Juliet à Diagon Alley ou le Chemin de Traverse. C'est ici que l'on peut tout trouver ou presque...»

Juliet observait autour d'elle, la foule était bruyante et elle sentait s'éroder, lentement mais sûrement, son contrôle, elle n'avait que quelques minutes tout au plus. Il y avait tant de monde et tant de choses étranges! Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un monument tout au fond, il était en brique blanche, un peu croche aux yeux de Juliet. En grande lettre doré, juste au dessus de la porte on pouvait voir "Gringotts". Elle tourna la tête vers William et celui-ci lui sourit.

«C'est la Banque des personne Magique, il n'y a pas place plus sûr au monde. Elle est dirigée par des gobelins et c'est pour eux que je travaille.»

Juliet observa justement l'un des gardes gobelin alors qu'ils entraient. Elle suivit docilement les adultes à l'intérieur. William se tourna alors vers Albus.

«Professeur, je dois aller demander quelque chose à Silverec. Pouvez-vous m'attendre en revenant du Vault de Juliet?»

Albus observa un moment William puis Juliet. Il retourna alors vers le jeune homme de nouveau.

«Je crois que vous devriez prendre Juliet avec vous. Nous irons chercher quelques galions pour payer la baguette de Juliet, ainsi que quelques vêtements et nous reviendrons ici ensuite.»

Sans rien dire d'autre, Albus et Minerva se dirigèrent vers les gobelins qui s'occupaient des Vaults alors que William regardait Juliet.

«Et bien on dirait que tu viens avec moi.»

Juliet prit alors son calepin et écrit quelque chose.

«**_Y a t'il une façon polie de saluer un gobelin?_**»

William s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un pas pour observer Juliet. C'était quelque chose de très peu connu et que bien peu de personne utiliserait. Il rendit son calepin à Juliet alors qu'il reprit la marche.

«Oui il y a une façon. Tu dois mettre ta main droite, paume sur ton coeur et incliner légèrement ta tête sans quitter les yeux du gobelin. Cela montre ton respect pour lui.»

Juliet hocha la tête et ils se trouvèrent en face d'une porte qui portait l'inscription "Département des Conjureurs". William l'ouvrit et laissa passer Juliet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le gobelin assit à un petit bureau juste devant le corridor menant à plusieurs portes. Il fit le salut qu'il avait décrit à Juliet avant de s'adresser à lui.

«Pourrais-je parler à Maître Silverec, c'est important.»

Le gobelin le regarda un moment avant de toucher un bouton sur son bureau et parler dans une langue étrange, gutturale et sèche. Après un petit moment de discussion, il fit signe à William de procéder. Il se tourna vers elle et elle le suivit dans un long corridor, il cogna a une porte pas très loin de l'entré et l'ouvrit quand il y eu un «Entrez !» de dit de l'autre côté.

Juliet précéda encore William et revit le visage familier de Silverec. Elle posa sa main droite sur son coeur et s'inclina légèrement. William eut les yeux qui s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'il vit Silverec faire de même. Il n'avait jamais au grand jamais vu un gobelin réagir à ce salut autre que par un contact plus aimable. Mais Silverec, Maître Silverec, contrôleur d'une bonne partie des conjureurs s'inclinait devant Juliet. Il en oublia presque de s'incliner à son tour.

«Prenez place, Clawor m'a dit que c'était important Conjureur Weasley? J'imagine que cela inclut Juliet pour qu'elle soit ici.»

Une autre surprise. Il prit alors place et observa Juliet qui se tenait tranquille observa le bureau sobre de Silverec. La seule chose décorative qui s'y trouvait était une sculpture un peu étrange d'une pierre noire ornée de deux petits symboles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Depuis quand un Gobelin s'adresse à quelqu'un par son prénom !

«Oui Maître Silverec. Voici une semaine que j'observe méticuleusement la Grille de Juliet et je crois qu'elle devrait recevoir au moins une deuxième dose de _Mythas_ pour que tout ce déroule bien. Voici mes notes et les diagrammes que j'ai prit qui explique ma demande.»

William sortit de sa poche un parchemin qu'il tendit à Silverec. Celui-ci le prit dans ses mains crochues et lit rapidement le document. Les gobelins pouvaient parcourir un document beaucoup plus vite que des humains, William le savait, mais il trouvait cela toujours impressionnant de les voir faire. Parfois il se sentait presque jaloux. Silverec enroula de nouveau le document et le remis à William. Il tourna sa chaise et sauta légèrement par terre. Il alla dans un coin de son bureau et posa sa main sur le mur. Le mur derrière son bureau était couvert d'une bibliothèque, il alla donc vers le mur nu à droite de William. Une petite cache y apparut. Il y prit quelque chose et la referma. Il alla donner un petit coffret à William.

«Vous aurez besoin de plus qu'une deuxième dose. Voici une boîte de 6 doses, Conjureur Weasley. Elle aura besoin d'une dose au début de chaque sixième de sa gorge que vous allez travailler. Pour nous assurer que vous ne la perdez pas, je vais imprégner cette boite de votre signature magique, si quelqu'un d'autre que vous tente de la prendre, cette personne sera immédiatement prise dans une situation très déplaisante…»

William hocha la tête l'air un peu idiot avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Silverec prit la main de celui-ci et fit quelques symboles dans les airs en entonnant doucement. La boîte brilla blanc avec une légère teinte de bleu un moment.

«Et enfin..» Silverec se tourna vers Juliet qui le regardait, intriguée. « Je m'excuse pour la malheureuse erreur de nos services envers votre personne... Nous ignorons qu'il était un Mangemort. Vous avez les excuses de Gringotts.»

Juliet écrivit quelque chose dans son calepin et le tendit au gobelin. Celui-ci le prit et eut un sourire étrange, selon l'avis de William, un sourire qui avait l'air presque doux. Juliet se leva, s'inclina de nouveau, ce à quoi répondit Silverec et se dirigea vers la porte. William hésita un moment avant de s'incliner profondément devant Silverec.

«Maître Silverec, je vous remercie de la confiance dont vous me faites preuve aujourd'hui et je ferais tout en mon possible pour ne jamais décevoir Gringotts.»

«Je n'attends rien de moins de vous, Conjureur Weasley, rien de moins.»

William mit précieusement la boite dans sa poche et sortit avec Juliet. Il était un peu sonné, trop de surprises pouvait faire cela à un homme. Juliet quand a elle ne semblait pas être surprise, mais il se disait que cela venait du fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore les gobelins et beaucoup de la nature du monde magique. Ils rejoignirent Minerva et Albus dans le Hall et de là, ils se dirigèrent vers "Ollivander, Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC" avec un William encore un peu éberlué.

Les gens, qui depuis avaient tous appris l'apparition de Juliet Potter dans Diagon Alley s'était entassé devant Gringotts et tentait de voir l'enfant. William et Albus se placèrent de chaque côté d'elle et Minerva donnait un œil noir aux gens pour qu'ils se tassent de son chemin. Étrangement cela ne semblait pas avoir l'effet voulu, ou bien ne fonctionnait pas assez vite à son goût. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et l'agita sèchement à l'avant d'elle. Un vent poussa les gens de chaque côté laissant un chemin libre pour eux de passer. La voix d'Albus fit réfléchir les gens qui pensaient se replacer dans le chemin.

« Juliet Potter n'est pas ici pour votre plaisir et je vous prierais de nous laisser passer. »

Les regards fixes et les questions filaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Ollivander. Minerva ouvrit la porte, fit entrer l'enfant, William et Albus avant de donner un autre regard noir à la foule qui était maintenant assemblée près de la boutique avant de refermer la porte. Elle allait lever sa baguette pour donner un peu de misère à la personne voulant l'ouvrir, mais le signe "Ouvert" se retourna de lui-même pour montrer que l'endroit était maintenant fermé et Minerva entendit la porte se barrer. Les lourds rideaux ornant les fenêtres se fermèrent laissant l'endroit dans une douce pénombre. Elle se retourna, pour voir un vieil homme un peu étrange qui pointait sa baguette vers la porte. Il l'agita ensuite et les nombreuses lampes ornant les anciennes bibliothèques contenant des milliers de boites s'allumèrent. On ne pouvait plus entendre de bruit venant de l'extérieur. L'odeur de poussière et de vieil air emplissait la pièce et la lumière diffuse des lampes lui donnait un air mystique.

« Nous ne voulons pas d'intrusion bien sûr. »

Sa voix donnait l'impression d'un parchemin qui se frotte, quelque chose de vieux, d'ancien et à la fois plein de douceur et de force. Juliet observait l'homme aux yeux étrangement pâle et n'arrivait pas à faire ni queue ni tête de son aura. Contrairement à toutes les auras qu'elle avait déjà observé durant le peu de vie qu'elle avait, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cela. Son aura était fixe, d'un gris neutre, comme figé dans la glace. Toutes les auras qu'elle avait vue possédaient un mouvement qui leur était propre, mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et au même moment, l'homme étrange se tourna vers elle. Elle eut le temps de ressentir de la surprise avant de le voir tourner vivement la tête et se frotter légèrement les yeux.

« Ah… Le temps est venu. »

Les autres occupants de la pièce ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre les deux êtres totalement différents qui se regardaient. Albus allait ouvrir la bouche mais Juliet le devança, montrant son calepin à l'homme. Celui-ci hocha la tête un mince sourire apparut sur son visage parcheminé par l'âge. Il hocha la tête, remis le calepin à l'enfant et disparut entre les nombreuses rangées de boîtes.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu lui a dit Juliet? »

Juliet observa Albus un moment et lui montra son calepin. Celui-ci prit le temps de lire la phrase avec Minerva et William. Il leva un sourcil et rendit l'objet à la jeune fille.

« Il a quelque chose par rapport à ton don? »

« **_Oui. Une baguette qui me sera utile pour mieux contrôler mon don tant que je n'arriverai pas à le faire sans baguette. Il y a d'autres choses qu'elle peut m'aider à faire, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est exactement… Mon contrôle n'est pas très bon encore. Quelques minutes de plus et je ne pourrais pas le maintenir. Dame Rowena m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait autre chose pour moi, mais je ne sais trop quoi…_** »

Albus hocha la tête, et tous les quatre se mirent à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme ressortit d'entre les rangées avec à la main une boîte fine en un étrange métal orangé et un objet se forme rectangulaire entouré d'un linge. Il fit signe à l'enfant d'avancer vers son comptoir. Il y déposa le paquet et la boîte, pour ensuite l'ouvrir et la tourner pour que Juliet puisse voir à l'intérieur.

Sur un coussin de velours rouge sang se trouvait une baguette qui semblait être faite en un verre parfaitement transparent, sans le moindre défaut. On aurait dit un bout de glace coulée dans la forme d'une baguette, elle avait 12 pouces de longueur et, à l'œil, un demi pouce de diamètre. Comme coulé en son centre se trouvait une substance bleue, d'une teinte céruléenne. Ce liquide produisait une légère lumière. Cela donnait l'impression que la baguette était allumée à la façon des bâtons lumineux pour le camping. Ce qui surpris le plus les occupants de la pièce fut le symbole que formait la substance qui occupait le centre de la baguette. Un éclair, identique à la cicatrice de Juliet.

William n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, c'était une œuvre d'art. Elle semblait à la fois fragile, magnifique et a la fois simple. William trouvait que par la seule apparence elle définissait Juliet. Albus avait des pensées similaire, tout comme Minerva. Ils portaient tous l'imitation d'un poisson dans leur visage.

Juliet tendit doucement la main et prit la baguette dans sa main droite. Elle hocha la tête et la mit dans sa main gauche. La baguette émit une pulsation de lumière et produisit une fontaine d'étincelles dorées et argentées. Un vent invisible fit tournoyer les longues mèches de cheveux noirs de Juliet. Ollivander ressemblait définitivement à un enfant à Noël.

« Magnifique! Vraiment magnifique ! Une combinaison parfaite. Maintenant, pour votre baguette… »

Alors que le vieil homme partait entre les rangées à la recherche de la baguette parfaite, Juliet observait sa nouvelle acquisition et sourit doucement. Elle pouvait sentir cette baguette comme une partie d'elle-même. Elle se concentra et pointa la baguette vers sa poitrine, elle allait lancer le sort alors qu'une main l'arrêta.

« Que fais-tu Emrys! »

Juliet leva les yeux vers William et allait prendre son calepin mais de sa nouvelle baguette sortit les lettres de ce qu'elle voulait dire alors que cela se formait dans sa tête.

« **_Je dois lancer ce sort pour pouvoir contrôler mon don. Dame Rowena m'a montré le sort et je peux le faire. Je dois le faire en fait ou je ne pourrais pas supporter les foules._** »

« Au moins cette baguette t'aide pour mieux communiquer. Si tu es certaine de ce que tu fais Juliet… » Albus avait répondu alors que William relâchait la main de Juliet.

Celle-ci sembla prononcer un mot et un dessin argenté, semblable à un cercle portant des ailes, apparut sur sa poitrine pour y disparaître. Juliet soupira doucement. Elle ne ressentait plus cette érosion dans son contrôle. Elle regarda William et se concentra légèrement et tout devenait clair. Un sourire déchira ses lèvres. Cela fonctionnait! Elle leva la tête et sourit à William alors que Ollivander revenait avec plusieurs boites. Il les déposa sur le bureau devant lui et en ouvrit une pour la tendre à Juliet.

Cela se passa comme ça pour au moins une heure. Baguette sur baguette qui provoqua une belle rangée d'effets très étrange. De la boule de feu au vent incontrôlable, nommez-le, Juliet l'a fait sortir d'une baguette. Après tout ce temps vous vous dites que Ollivander allait être découragé, et bien non ! Il semblait encore plus heureux. Il aimait les choses complexes… Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant…

« À moins que… »

Il alla chercher une boite, tout au fond. Elle était couverte d'un épais tapis de poussière. Il l'ouvrit et tendit doucement la baguette vers Juliet. Celle-ci la prit doucement et en l'agitant il y eu encore des étincelles dorées et argent qui illuminèrent l'endroit avec un vent qui tournoya autour de Juliet.

« Curieux ça, très curieux… »

Juliet leva la tête et sa baguette parla pour elle…

« **_Pardon, M. Ollivander, mais qu'est-ce qui est curieux…_ »**

« Et bien Miss. Potter… Je me rappelle chaque baguette vendue voyez-vous. Et il est curieux que cette baguette soit la votre alors que c'est sa sœur qui vous a causé cette cicatrice… »

Juliet observa Ollivander bêtement alors que Minerva prenait une vive inspiration, que William lâchait un juron a peine audible et qu'Albus tourna vivement la tête vers Ollivander. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Ollivander hoche la tête en sa direction. Après un moment ils payèrent la baguette. Avant de sortir, Ollivander donna à Juliet un assemblage de cuir à mettre à son poignet pour maintenir ses deux baguettes cachées à la vue de tous. Ces porte-baguettes prirent la couleur de la peau de Juliet et semblaient invisible. Il n'était pas normal d'avoir deux baguettes. Il fit aussi un charme avancé sur sa baguette d'Empathe pour lui donner la même apparence que celle qu'elle venait d'acheter. Après quelques essaies pour faire fonctionner l'étrange conception a son poignet. Juliet et compagnie sortirent de la boutique. Ils étaient encore là, la foule de monde. Juliet soupira.

Ils durent encore se frayer un chemin parmi les gens et allèrent vers "Madame Malkin's Robes of All Occasion". Comme pour chez Ollivender, Madame Malkin demanda poliment à tout le monde de sortir et ferma la porte pour que la petite troupe ait du calme. Elle se tourna vers eux et attendit. Ce fut Minerva qui parla.

« Nous avons besoin d'au moins deux sets de robe normale pour la semaine, une robe plus noble et des vêtements Moldus pour aller en dessous. Elle a besoin de sous-vêtements, de pyjamas… De tout quoi. Nous avons une heure. Elle a besoin de vêtement moldus tout de suite et vous pourrez faire parvenir le reste des vêtements à Hogwarts lorsqu'ils seront prêts. »

Albus et William allèrent s'asseoir près des salles d'essayage alors que Juliet se faisait tournoyer par pleins de gens. Après plein d'essayage et de commande, Juliet sortit de la petite cabine et regarda timidement les gens qui l'accompagnait. Elle portait un petit jeans bleu avec un joli chandail noir portant le visage d'un chat avec des grands yeux et une inscription : _"Suis-je assez jolie?"_. L'une des aides de Madame Malkin avait peignée et tressé les longs cheveux de Juliet.

« Tu es très jolie Juliet. Allons, nous allons finir tout cela rapidement. » dit doucement Albus.

Juliet hocha la tête, se retourna et remercia Madame Malkin et ses aides poliment alors qu'Albus lui demandait quelque chose. Celle-ci hocha la tête et les dirigea dans une salle tout à l'arrière de son commerce. Albus se retourna vers tout le monde et sourit.

« Madame Malkin nous permet d'utiliser le point d'arriver de ces employés. Je vais apparaître avec Juliet au _Leaky Cauldron_, dans la même salle que nous sommes arrivées. La limousine du Ministère doit nous y attendre. »

Albus prit doucement le bras de Juliet et après que William et Minerva aient disparu avec deux cracks, Albus et elle firent de même. C'était une étrange sensation, on dirait que le reste du paysage bougeait alors qu'eux ne bougeaient pas. Cela rendit Juliet un peu étourdie et dut s'aider d'Albus pour rester debout alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la même petite pièce de maison. Alors que Juliet reprenait ses esprits, William revint pour leur dire que la limousine était là et les attendait. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans le pub alors que la petite délégation passait son chemin. Albus ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir Juliet et William. Un homme en habit distingué tenait ouverte la porte d'une limousine modeste. Ses yeux s'agrandirent une fraction de seconde quand il vit qui il devait conduire. William prit place dans la voiture et aida Juliet à faire de même. Sa jambe était encore un peu raide et lui donnait quelques misères. Enfin, Minerva entra alors qu'Albus donnait l'adresse du tribunal à leur conducteur. Ainsi qu'un mot d'avertissement, il n'était pas question qu'il parle.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le trafic de Londres alors que Minerva révisait tout les charmes et la transfiguration qu'elle devait faire pour donner à Juliet l'air qu'elle était encore en train de soigner ses plaies. Poppy avait contacté un médecin à St-Mungos pour avoir une description détaillée de ce que les Moldus aurait fait à Juliet pour l'aider à guérir. L'homme qui lui avait répondu avait été très aimable et lui avait même fourni des croquis pour aider la transfiguration pour donner du réalisme à l'affaire. Les procès comme celui de Juliet était rare, mais il y en avait. Minerva sortit des billes de ses poches et en transfigura une en chaise roulante. C'était assez simple car il n'y a pas très longtemps elle en avait vue et utilisée une. Elle la plia et la plaça près de la porte. Elle transfigura ensuite leurs vêtements pour être plus présentable. Albus était maintenant en complet couleur chocolat, sa barbe semblait coupée à une longueur plus raisonnable ainsi que ses cheveux, qui avaient été tressés dignement dans son dos. William avait maintenant un complet noir très élégant, sa boucle d'oreille ressemblait d'un simple anneau en or et ses cheveux avaient eux aussi été tressés. Minerva quand à elle, portait maintenant une robe d'été simple de couleur rouge foncée. Ses cheveux restèrent dans leur chignon sévère. Elle regarda Juliet et commença à la préparer pour le procès… La pauvre enfant.

Après quelques minutes Juliet faisait bien pitié à voir. Sa jambe faible était encastrée dans un plâtre, ainsi que son bras gauche. Sa jambe droite portait de nombreux pansements, son visage et son cou portait encore de vieilles marques de bleu et d'enflure. Son œil gauche était fermé sous la pression de l'enflure. Ce qui était le plus étrange était les baguettes de métal retenant ses mâchoires ensemble. Minerva avait aussi changé son linge pour une petite robe d'été blanche. On pouvait voir de nombreux bleus sur ses petites jambes maigres ainsi que sur son bras droit. Il était aussi possible de voir, par l'étrange épaisseur de sa robe, que le torse de la fillette était couvert de pansements.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Palais de Justice et le chauffeur vint ouvrir à nouveau la porte. Il aida Minerva à descendre comme un gentleman et Albus sortit la chaise roulante qu'il ouvrit. William sortit et prit ensuite la petite fille dans ses bras pour la poser dans la chaise doucement. L'homme était effaré, il allait demander quelque chose mais la voix douce d'Albus le coupa.

« Nous vous appellerons lorsque le procès sera terminé. Restez dans les parages, d'accord? »

« Bien… Bien sûr M. Dumbledore. J'attendrai votre appel. »

L'homme s'inclina légèrement et retourna au volant de sa limousine pour aller dans un endroit pas loin prendre un café en attendant… Quelle journée.

Les moldus se retournaient sur leur passage, regardant avec pitié l'enfant dans la chaise roulante. Avec les bleus qui couvraient son visage et sa mâchoire, il était vrai qu'elle faisait pitié. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du Palais de Justice. Une femme en complet les attendait. Elle était de taille moyenne, peut-être 5 pied 5 pouce ou plus. Elle faisait très professionnelle dans son complet noir, ses cheveux blonds maintenus sur sa tête par une barrette en bois en une petite fontaine. Ses yeux brun noisette se fermèrent un moment quand elle prit par a l'apparence de l'enfant. Albus et compagnie vinrent près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leur sourit.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Le procès commence dans quelques minutes, nous devrions nous dépêcher pour aller dans la salle qui nous ait réservé. »

Juliet observait cette jeune femme un moment, penchant la tête sur le côté. Son aura était grise, parfaitement neutre, mais il y avait un ruban blanc pur qui bougeait tel un serpent tout autour d'elle. Ce que cela signifiait ? Juliet n'en savait encore rien… William lui toucha l'épaule et alors qu'elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, celui-ci leva un sourcil et fit un léger signe de tête vers la jeune femme. Juliet hocha la tête doucement. Elle était neutre…

Juliet écoutait d'une oreille distraite alors que la jeune femme, Amélie Stone, discutait de certains points avec Albus. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qu'un garde de sécurité ouvra après que Miss Stone lui ait dit le numéro de dossier qu'ils étaient… Un numéro. Juliet trouva cela un peu triste…

Ils se placèrent du côté des "victimes". Albus vint s'asseoir avec elle, alors que William et Minerva s'assoyaient dans les bancs de spectateurs. Comment quelqu'un pouvait venir voir procès sur procès pour le simple plaisir de cela, Juliet ne comprenait pas. Il y avait déjà quelques curieux dans la salle à l'arrière. Elle vit entrer Mark et sa famille auxquels elle sourit doucement. Tante Marge était juste de l'autre côté de la salle et la fixait malicieusement. Juliet soupira. Elle redoutait fortement l'apparence des Dursley… Sa main tremblait un peu sur sa cuisse, mais la main ridée d'Albus se posa sur la sienne et son doux sourire apporta un peu de paix à Juliet. Après quelques minutes, un homme d'imposante stature devança les Dursley dans la salle. Juliet s'efforça à ne pas les regarder, sure qu'ils étaient en train de lui envoyer les regards les plus noirs qu'ils pouvaient produire. Elle entendit seulement leur chaise grincer le sol et grincer de nouveau lorsque Vernon et l'homme y prirent place. La main d'Albus la réconfortait beaucoup. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil et rencontra les yeux haineux de Vernon. Elle tourna vivement la tête et fut heureuse du nouveau contrôle qu'elle avait sur son don…

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que le juge apparaisse. Il y eut la phrase normale de se lever pour le juge, Juliet rougit vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. L'homme était d'âge avancée, mais pas autant qu'Albus., ses yeux noirs brillait d'énergie alors qu'il regarda chaque personne l'une après l'autre. Il soutint le regard de Juliet un moment et puis abaissa son mayet.

« Cause 12/543, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley contre Juliet Lily Potter. Miss Stone, veillez procéder je vous prie. »

Amélie se leva dignement et regarda les Dursley un moment avant de parler.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour rendre Justice à Juliet Lily Potter. Ses parents lui furent enlever a un très jeune âge et elle fut envoyé chez les Dursley vue qu'ils sont la dernière famille qu'il lui reste. Ceux-ci n'ont fait que la maltraiter, la faisant a peine manger, diffuser des mensonges sur elle à tout ceux voulant l'entendre, l'utilisant comme une esclave, réclamant qu'elle cuisine, fasse le ménage, le jardinage et j'en passe. Sa chambre, jusqu'au 23 juin 1991 fut un petit placard à balais en dessous des escalier de leur maison alors que leur fils possède deux chambre pour lui seul. Elle fut forcée de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley et vous pouvez voir qu'ils ne pouvaient lui faire. Nous sommes ici pour donner justice à un enfant qui n'a pas eu le droit à une enfance productive. Nous sommes ici pour punir les Dursley qui croient pouvoir traiter quelqu'un comme un esclave. »

Elle prit un dossier sur son bureau et alla vers le juge. En le posant devant lui elle ajouta.

« Voici le rapport du docteur qui soigne présentement Juliet. La liste complète des blessures subies le 23 juin et par les cicatrices qu'elle porte, d'autres plaies n'ayant jamais été traitées par un professionnel de la santé. Il y a aussi les dépositions des gens de son voisinage. Veillez remarquer que les dépositions des parents la décrivent comme une enfant à problèmes, un monstre et quelqu'un qui terrorise leurs enfants, alors que les enfants la décrivent comme une personne gentille et protectrice, les aidant souvent à échapper aux violences causées par leur fils Dudley. A la fin de chaque dépositions, chaque parent s'est rétracté, disant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Juliet, mais que c'était ce que tout les gens disaient. Ils ont préféré croire les Dursley que leurs enfants et je me demande bien pourquoi. Comment une enfant de 10 ans, pesant à peine 70 livres pourrait causer des enfants à lui remettre leur argent de poche ? Elle n'a aucun ami, aucune personne qui lui ait proche sauf un enfant de 6 ans, Mark Evans. »

Amélie retourna a sa place regarda les Dursley puis se retournant vers le juge.

« Donnons Justice à un enfant qui n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une famille. C'est la seule chose que je demande. Merci votre honneur. »

Le juge prit quelques minutes pour passer le dossier en revue. La liste des blessures portant l'enfant était impressionnante, les photographie montraient la gravitée de ses blessure dans une lumière qu'il ne désirait pas voir. Il avait une petite-fille de cet âge… Le juge se tourna vers les Dursley.

« M. Sigfield, qu'est-ce que vos client plaide? »

L'homme imposant se leva et regarda le juge.

« Non Coupable votre honneur. L'enfant a été mis sous leur tutelle alors qu'ils n'en voulaient pas. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait a cet enfant que lui inculqué le respect. M. Dursley n'a jamais battu cette enfant ni Madame Dursley. Cette enfant est déstabilisée et des dépositions d'enfants ne font guère de poids. Les Dursley sont des gens bien et respecté…»

L'homme continus sur cette lancée pendant un moment, présentant un dossier de déposition en faveur des Dursley au juge. Les deux avocats présentèrent leurs preuves. Juliet avait arrêtée d'écouter, mais repris ses esprit alors que le juge s'adressa a elle.

« Miss Potter, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas parler présentement, mais je voudrais savoir une chose avant de délibérer. »

Juliet observa le juge un moment et hocha la tête. Albus sortit un calepin et un stylo a pointe et le mit devant elle. Elle prit le stylo et regarda a nouveau le juge.

« Miss Stone, vous me lirez ce qu'elle écrira et m'apporterez la feuille par la suite. Miss Potter, haïssez-vous les Dursley pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait? Quel genre de justice désirez-vous? »

M. Sigfield se leva pour demander une objection, mais le juge leva la main et le regarda.

« Elle est la victime et a le droit de donner sa version M. Sigfield. »

L'homme se r'assit, pendant ce temps, Juliet avait écrit rapidement quelque chose qu'elle tendit a Miss Stone. Celle-ci se leva et le lit.

« Je ne hais pas les Dursley, je ne peux pas les haïr. Malgré tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ils sont la dernière famille qu'il me reste, le dernier lien avec ma mère. Je suis pleine de pitié pour eux, car ils ont décidé de laisser violence les dominer, les rendant petits. Ma justice serait de leur faire comprendre le mal de leur voie, mais c'est parfois bien difficile. Ma justice serait aussi de les empêcher de recommencer, car s'ils ont put me donner tant de violence sans le moindre regrets, qui dit qu'ils ne le referont pas sur Dudley, s'il lest déçoit ou sur d'autres personnes? Merci votre honneur. »

On aurait pu lâcher une aiguille et l'entendre frapper le sol. Amélie regarda Juliet un moment avant d'aller porter le calepin au juge. Celui-ci déclara une pause de 2 heures pour lui permettre de tout réviser. Les gens se levèrent alors qu'il disparaissait derrière une porte. Juliet sentait une tension dans l'air qui n'inspirait rien de bon… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Vernon et compris. Alors que Albus allais prendre la chaise de Juliet et les faire sortir de la salle, celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de main. Elle n'était pas certaine si Vernon allait être stupide au point de lui faire quelque chose dans une salle d'audience où ce trouvait 3 policiers, mais elle aimait mieux ne pas prendre de chance. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley regardèrent méchamment Juliet a tour de rôle alors qu'ils sortaient. Pendant un moment, Juliet avait été certaine que Dudley viendrait lui faire quelque chose, mais on aurait dit que quelque chose le retenait.

Minerva observait aussi la scène, ses lèvres tirées en une mince ligne fâchée. On pouvait seulement deviner qu'elle avait bien envie de les transfigurer en quelque chose de très désagréable. William regardait ces personnes de haut et put comprendre, pendant un moment que Juliet ne puisse pas les haïr. Albus hocha tristement la tête alors que Amélie, William et Minerva les suivaient en dehors de la pièce. Juliet aurait voulu parler avec Mark, mais ne pouvait pas, car il était l'un des témoins.

Il y avait une petite pièce réservée à l'intention de Juliet tout près. Amélie avait prit cette peine car elle savait bien qu'il y aurait un temps d'attente. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et les faisait entrer dans cette pièce, elle se permit de regarder l'enfant qui occupait cette petite chaise et qui causait tant d'émoi. Ils s'assirent tous alors que Minerva sortait un minuscule panier de ses poches pour le faire agrandir et servir une collation à tous présent. Les elfes de maisons de Hogwarts avaient préparés un léger repas : quelques sandwichs, des fruits et un petit plat de légume. Il y avait aussi un pichet de jus de citrouille et une bouteille contenant du thé. Amélia remercia Minerva pour ce petit goûté, alors que William croquait à belle dent dans un sandwich et que Albus buvait un peu de thé. Juliet était étrangement silencieuse, elle prit doucement un peu de jus. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre grand-chose d'autre avec la transfiguration qu'il y avait sur elle, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'enlever au cas ou quelqu'un viendrait.

Juliet n'aimait vraiment pas se trouver à cet endroit, elle n'aimait pas avoir à revoir les Dursley, sentir leurs regards sur elle avec leur haine et colère. Elle se rappelait leurs regards, leurs paroles alors qu'ils la punissaient à un moment ou à un autre. Un frisson glacé passa le long de son dos et elle sursauta vivement alors que Albus lui touchait l'épaule. Elle était tellement dans ses mémoires horribles, qu'elle leva son bras droit pour se protéger du coup qui allait sûrement venir. Ses yeux étaient fermés fortement, ses lèvres bougeant dans des supplications silencieuses. Juliet était certaine d'être punie, elle voulait supplier et supplier, mais sa voix n'existait pas. Seule la tendre chaleur des mains de William se posant doucement de chaque côté de son visage la fit revenir au présent. Deux grands yeux émeraude pleins d'effrois croisèrent le regard saphir plein de tristesse de William, sa bouche bougeait, mais elle n'avait rien entendu de ses paroles. Ses pouces caressaient doucement les joues de Juliet, chassant les larmes qui s'écoulaient doucement de ses yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait par terre, accoté au mur, sa chaise renversée gisait non loin de là. Les visages tristes de Albus, Minerva et le visage surpris et terrifié de Amélie l'entouraient.

« Ça va Emrys, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout va bien… »

William lui parlait doucement, disant de douces consolations. Il vit qu'elle avait plus ou moins repris sa poigne sur la réalité et l'attira doucement contre lui. Les mains minuscules de Juliet s'agrippèrent à lui comme s'il était la lumière même, l'air qu'elle avait besoin pour vivre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'il sentait Juliet pleurer contre lui. La voix d'Amélie brisa le silence, mais sa voix n'était que murmure.

« Mais qu'on t'il fait à cet enfant… »

La voix de Albus, à la fois triste et fâchée lui répondit, dans un murmure aussi doux que le sien.

« La chose la plus horrible sur terre… Bien trop de mal. »

Ils attendirent doucement que Juliet se calme, mais celle-ci n'avait aucune envie de quitter la sécurité des bras de William. Il y avait là la paix qu'elle recherchait, la chaleur qu'elle désirait et la sécurité qu'elle voulait tant. William sembla comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine et la leva doucement du sol pour aller s'asseoir dans une chaise, la posant sur ses genoux. Il attendit encore, alors que les trois autres personnes retournèrent s'asseoir. Il baissa les yeux sur la tête noire collée sur son torse.

« Est-ce que ça va maintenant, petite Emrys? Tu sais qu'on ne te ferait aucun mal… »

Juliet ne releva pas la tête, mais lâcha William de sa main gauche et fit venir sa baguette. L'écriture sortant de sa baguette était un peu tremblante.

« **_Je m'excuse… Je… J'ai cru un moment que… que Vernon était pour me punir… Je ne crois pas que j'étais prête à les revoir aussi tôt… Cela joue sur de mauvaises mémoires. Pardon… Je sais que vous ne me feriez pas de mal, c'est juste que…Pardon… _** »

« Tu n'es pas à plaindre petite Juliet… C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas prête à les revoir. Je suis désolée que tu aies à subir cela, mais après tu n'auras plus jamais à les revoir. »

Juliet hocha la tête contre le torse de William et le reste du temps se passa en silence, avec parfois de petites discussion entre Minerva, Albus et Amélie. William continuait de parler doucement avec Juliet qui était beaucoup plus calme et juste avant que le deux heures soit passées, elle retourna docilement dans sa chaise qu'ils ramenèrent dans la salle d'audience. Une fois que le juge fut revenu, il demanda au Dursley de se lever.

« Après la lecture des deux dossiers et de toutes les preuves, je dois vous dire que je suis dévasté de voir des gens comme vous. Je suis attéré de savoir qu'il existe des gens comme vous sur terre. Je vous trouve donc coupable sur tout les chefs d'accusation, mais surtout sur les suivants : d'abus sur une mineure, coupable de nombreuse tentative de meurtre à son égard, coupable d'entrave à la Police. Monsieur Vernon Dursley, vous allez passer les prochaines 20 années de votre vie dans une prison d'état et vous devrez suivre une thérapie pour aider vos accès de colère. Madame Pétunia Dursley, vous allez passer les prochaines 15 années de votre vie dans une prison pour femme. Et tant qu'à vous Monsieur Dudley Dursley, vous allez être placé dans un établissement pour évaluer le degré de violence qui vous parait normal pour ensuite aller vivre avec une famille d'accueil. »

Vernon leva la voix.

« Monsieur le juge! Il pourrait bien aller vivre chez ma sœur Marge. Je refuse qu'il ait vivre chez des étrangers! »

Le juge regarda froidement Vernon.

« Après avoir lit les déposition concernant votre soeur Marguerite Dursley et les abus qu'elle a elle-aussi permise sur Miss Juliet Lily Potter, nous ne pouvons en aucun cas laisser votre fils habiter avec elle. Votre sœur possède aussi un dossier criminel pour nombreuses conduites avec facultés affaiblies et un problème d'alcool connu. De plus M. Dursley, vous n'êtes pas dans une situation qui vous permet de faire des demandes. Messieurs, allez reconduire cette famille. Ce dossier est clos. »

Les trois policiers allèrent pour prendre Vernon, mais Marge leur bloqua le chemin et celui-ci en profita pour prendre deux grands pas vers Juliet. Il fut arrêté brusquement par un grand homme roux imposant dans un complet. Celui-ci avait sauté la barre pour se placer dans son chemin. Il avait une main sur la poitrine de Vernon et le regardait fixement avec des yeux brillant d'une couleur saphir. Cette pose permit aux gardes de détourner Marge pour prendre les gros bras gras de Vernon. Il fut rapidement menotté et emmené hors de la pièce avec Pétunia et Dudley. L'un des policiers donna une amende à Marge pour leur avoir nuit, mais celle-ci s'en foutait. Elle se tourna vivement vers Juliet et voulu probablement faire la même chose que Vernon voulait faire, mais le policier l'arrêta juste à temps. Il l'amena avec lui pour permettre à l'enfant de sortir avec sa garde. Albus quitta la pièce vivement pour appeler leur chauffeur par magie alors que les autres allait à l'entrer du Palais de Justice. Ils voulaient ramener Juliet au plus vite à Hogwarts. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême et parcourue de frissons, son regard était vide. Amélie partit d'un côté pour préparer l'autre procès.

La limousine arriva rapidement et ils furent tous à l'intérieur en une vitesse record. Juliet ne réagit même pas de se faire prendre par William. Elle fixait devant elle avec des yeux légèrement voilés. Le chauffeur les conduit vite dans un endroit près de là pour qu'ils puissent Apparaître ou prendre un Portkey à leur destination finale. Ils firent de la chaise un Portkey et se retrouvèrent vivement dans l'Infirmerie de Hogwarts. Poppy les chassa vivement après que Minerva aient enlevé toutes les transfigurations qu'elle avait appliquées sur l'enfant. Après un quinze minutes très stressant, Poppy écarta les rideaux du lit où se trouvait Juliet et regarda les trois personnes devant elle.

« Elle est en état de choc profond. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à voir les Dursley. Je lui ai donné une potion Calmante et une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. Albus, je refuse, en tant que sa Matrone, qu'elle soit présente pour leur autre procès. Elle n'est pas psychologiquement prête à y faire face. Elle sera probablement prise de vieux réflexe pour les prochains jours et aussi beaucoup plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'est habituellement. Elle a besoin d'attention et de voir que nous ne sommes pas comme les _Dursley._ »

Le dernier mot de Poppy fut dit avec tant de hargne et de rancœur qu'elle le cracha presque. William regarda Albus.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps de lui présenter ma famille Professeur. Dans une ou deux semaine serait probablement mieux. Quand sa jambe saura tout à fait rétablie. »

Le regard triste d'Albus quitta les rideaux pour se poser sur ce jeune homme qui prenait tant soin de Juliet et un peu de pétillement apparut dans ses yeux.

« Vous avez raison. Dans une semaine ou deux vous pourrez l'apporter voir votre famille. »

Albus alla alors servir de vigile près du lit de l'enfant alors que Minerva retournait à ses travaux pour la nouvelle année d'école et que William retournait dans ses appartements placer la boîte de _Mythas_ dans un coin caché et protéger de nombreux sorts. Il s'assit ensuite à un petit bureau et écrit une lettre.

_Mère,_

_J'ai grand besoin d'un service et de ton grand amour…_

_**oOoOo Fin du Chapitre oOoOo**_

Hey hey!

Désolé du délais, mais mon ordinateur à fait des siennes et a demandé, non EXIGÉ à être formaté…! Et cela m'a prit une grande partie de cerveau pour le faire comme je voulais…

Oui oui, William a un grand rôle dans la vie de Juliet.

Merci à tout le monde pour les merveilleuses reviews!Et un gros merci à _Ishimaru_ encore, ma merveilleuse Bêta

Prochain chapitre Dursleys, Hagrid et Weasleys !

Drider Queen


	12. Weasleys

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Weasleys… oOoOo**_

Un homme large et gras fut poussé sans ménagement dans le fond d'une cellule glacée. Elle était dépouillée de tout sauf d'une payasse pour lit (qui semblait être infectée de bestioles) et d'une petite chaudière dans un coin d'où s'émanait des odeurs infectes. Il n'y avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre à peine plus grande que la main de l'homme. Il se retourna pour rencontrer la personne qui l'avait apporté ici, mais il se trouvait face à un homme noir d'une carrure impressionnante. Vernon Dursley carra les épaules pour se faire impressionnant, mais il était visible que l'homme devant lui n'était nullement affecté par la carrure de gens NORMAUX. Il reconnaissait cet homme, il était de ceux venu fourrer leur nez dans leur maison, leur vie et avait tout gâché pour cette sale petite pétasse… La voix froide de l'homme devant lui arrêta les pensées meurtrières de Vernon Dursley.

« Aimiez-vous cela _Dursley_, frapper un enfant sans défense, sans raison? »

Vernon n'avait jamais été très bon pour lire les gens, sinon il aurait vu l'immensité de la menace s'échappant de cet homme alors qu'il avait prononcé son nom.

« Elle le méritait pour être une _FREAK_ comme vous et tout vos semblables ! Vous ne méritez rien de mieux pour vous empêcher de polluer la vie des gens respectables comme ma famille! »

L'homme sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, la pointant sur Vernon.

« _Diffindo!_ »

Le sort déchira le peu d'espace qui séparait les deux hommes pour aller frapper Vernon à l'épaule. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur et s'empoigna l'épaule en reculant.

« Lorsque je vois des gens comme vous je me demande pourquoi nous empêchons Voldemort de faire le ménage un peu. Il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez _Dursley_ sur l'enfant que vous avez tant malmené. Vous n'aurez aucune aide de vos dirigeants Moldus, et certainement aucune aide des dirigeants Magiques. Vous êtes au mur et je me permets une justice archaïque, mais totalement approuvée. »

Le visage de l'homme noir observait Vernon Dursley avec un sourire malsain et prometteur.

« Voyons voir ce que vous auriez dit sous votre torture… »

Deux Aurors gardaient la cellule alors que Kingsley s'offrait l'Ancienne Justice. Seules les personnes de vieilles familles sang-pur s'offraient encore ce privilège de donner œil pour œil ce qui leur avait été fait. Ils pouvaient entendre les gémissements, les cris et les plaintes venir de cette cellule. Les deux Aurors se regardèrent un moment, tous deux l'air particulièrement grave. Ils savaient ce que cet animal avait fait et rien ne les feraient agir en sa faveur.

Les cris de Vernon glacèrent le sang des occupants des autres cellules, dont Pétunia. Après quelques minutes, ces cris cessèrent. Après quelques minutes encore de silence étrangement pesant, Pétunia leva la tête, effarée, de voir entrer dans sa cellule une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et rose portant un air froid. Pétunia déglutit et son enfer commença. Leurs cris réunis emplirent les cellules de la terreur la plus pure

Personne ne s'offrait tant de mal sur un enfant sans être puni.

Justice

_**oOoOo Changement de Scène oOoOo**_

**Celle-Qui-A-Survécue de retour!**

**Par Rita Skeeter**

**C'est avec joie que ce journaliste vous annonce que Celle-Qui-A-Survécue est de retour parmi notre belle communauté. Vous vous souvenez tous des événements du 31 octobre 1981 alors que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est attaqué à la famille Potter. Ce fut notre miracle personnel de voir cette enfant triomphée sur le mal qu'était ce sorcier noir.**

**En effet la jeune Juliet Lily Potter fut aperçue accompagnée de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de Hogwarts, École de Sorcellerie, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe de Hogwarts ainsi que William Arthur Weasley, Conjureur pour Gringotts. Ils accompagnaient l'enfant, semble-t-il, pour aller chercher sa baguette magique et quelques vêtements. **

**L'enfant avait une apparence que cette journaliste questionne grandement. Juliet Lily Potter était très maigre, étrangement petite pour son âge et elle devait marcher à l'aide d'une canne.**

**« La pauvre enfant semblait être à bout de force après avoir fait 10 pas ! » **

**Nous dit Monsieur Dedalus Diggle qui se trouvait attablé au Leaky Cauldron alors que l'enfant fit son apparition. **

**Nous nous demandons grandement si cette enfant si chère à nos cœurs aurait des problèmes physiques. Votre fidèle journaliste est allée à St-Mungos pour avoir des réponses, mais toutes ces questions furent ignorées. Après avoir été au Département des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie et Gringotts sans avoir aucune réponse encore, votre journaliste a tenté d'entrer en contact avec Albus Dumbledore, qui avait été aperçu avec elle. La seule chose que Albus Dumbledore avait à nous dire est la suivante.**

**« Juliet Potter résidera à Hogwarts pour le reste de l'été. Lorsqu'elle sera assez forte pour répondre à vos questions elle fera une apparence publique, jusque là, vous allez devoir patienter, j'en suis désolé. »**

**Que puissent-ils bien cacher? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre sauveuuse ? Le public veut avoir ces réponses et votre fidèle journaliste ne laissera pas tomber avant d'avoir trouver le fond de cette histoire.**

**Pour l'histoire complète de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, voir page 2-3**

_**oOoOo Changement de Scène oOoOo**_

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Juliet était étrangement silencieuse, répondant aux questions avec le moins de syllabes possibles. William devait commencer à travailler sur le Silencio. Il était un peu énervé par l'attitude perdue de Juliet, mais Poppy leur avait assuré qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Le lendemain du fameux procès, William avait dit à Juliet que dans deux semaines, il lui présenterait sa famille. Elle avait sourit doucement, mais c'était tout. Une réaction bien loin de son grand enthousiasme de la dernière fois. Une semaine avait passée depuis l'affreux procès et Juliet était parfaitement rétablie, sauf que son silence se prolongeait. Albus et Minerva était présentement au Ministère de la Magie pour le procès des Dursleys contre la Communauté Magique de l'Angleterre.

Juliet observait William travailler sur sa Grille. Elle trouvait cela magnifique de le voir travailler ainsi avec précision, précautions et douceur. C'était comme s'il devait détresser tout ces petits fils de magie qui entouraient sa grille. C'était un travail extrêmement minutieux. Il pouvait faire cela qu'une heure par jour car c'était très demandant, ce qu'elle comprenait grandement. Il n'était pas rare qu'après cette heure, il soit fatigué et ne puisse rien faire pour au moins deux heures. Il avait même de la difficulté à bouger, ce qui était étrange car ce n'était que lorsqu'il laissait le sort qui faisait apparaître sa Grille qu'il semblait perdre toute son énergie. Habituellement, alors qu'il se reposait, Juliet allait suivre son entraînement avec les fondateurs. William fit disparaître la grille d'un coup de baguette et se laissa retomber mollement sur la chaise où il était assis. Il fit un _thumb-up_ à Juliet et celle-ci lui sourit, descendant du lit. Comme à chaque fois, elle vint l'aider à se lever et s'installer dans un lit tout près pour qu'il se relaxe et reprenne son énergie. Bien que William refusait son aide, elle le bordait tout de même. Alors qu'il s'écrasait dans le lit et que Juliet allait se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus, William prit son poignet avec une rapidité surprenante. Juliet sursauta et tourna son regard vers les yeux fatigués de William. Il parla doucement.

« Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler… Ne m'oublie pas Emrys. »

Juliet ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle n'était pas triste. Elle sourit à William et activa sa baguette.

« _**Je suis presque prête. Merci d'être là. Je ne peux pas t'oublier William… **_»

William se releva un peu et attira Juliet pour la serrer contre lui légèrement. Il essuya ses larmes et l'envoya sur son chemin. Il retomba sur le lit et plaça un de ses bras devant ses yeux avec un soupir. Elle était tellement compliquée à comprendre…

Juliet marchait lentement dans les corridors de Hogwarts. Son don était raffiné maintenant, elle pouvait ressentir cette conscience presque humaine qui habitait les murs de cette école. Un mélange étrange des Fondateurs; l'intelligence de Dame Rowena, la ruse de Sire Slytherin, la bravoure et le courage de Sire Godric ainsi que l'amour tendre de Dame Helga et bien plus… Cela lui donnant plus de pouvoir et de meilleures protections que n'importe quel endroit car celle-ci avait une conscience et le pouvoir de changer ses protections sans aide extérieure.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille gardant le bureau d'Albus et appuya sa baguette sur celle-ci. Elle bougea sans résistance, révélant les marches en colimaçons familières. Elle les monta et alla frapper à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et trouva le bureau vide à l'exception de Fawkes qui la salua d'une note douce. Juliet entra timidement à l'intérieur de la pièce et alla flatter doucement le merveilleux oiseau. Celui-ci chantonna doucement ses notes liquides, calmant le cœur agité de Juliet. Elle donna un petit baiser sur la tête de l'oiseau, comme toujours et alla vers le portrait, qu'elle toucha doucement. Elle retourna dans la pièce familière couverte de coussins et de portraits, mais cette fois il n'y avait que Sire Slytherin présent. Juliet s'inclina poliment.

« Il est grand temps que nous parlions, toi et moi. »

« _**De quoi donc Sire Slytherin? **_»

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise, effaçant de la poussière imaginaire de ces vêtements.

« J'aimerais savoir de qui tu tiens tes yeux. »

Juliet observa l'homme dans le portrait devant elle et elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il n'y avait plus de hargne, plus de sècheresse, plus de colère, de la simple curiosité et un désir…

« _**Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall me disent que ce sont les yeux de ma mère, Lily Evans Potter. **_»

« Venait-elle d'une famille magique…? »

Juliet fronça les sourcils.

«_** Non. Elle était la première sorcière de sa famille.**_ »

Juliet avait cru que cette réponse n'allait pas le satisfaire, mais au contraire l'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête une fois.

« Bien. »

Il tourna des talons et disparu de son cadre alors que Juliet fronçait de nouveau les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Elle resta là un moment jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dame Helga la sorte de ses pensées.

« Nous n'aurons pas de leçon aujourd'hui. Tu devrais sortir un peu dehors jeune fille… Un peu de soleil te ferait grand bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Salazar, il reviendra… »

Juliet repartie étant un peu dans la lune. Elle prit un passage dont la location lui avait été confiée par Sire Godric. Elle fut dehors en un rien de temps, protégeant légèrement ses yeux de l'éclat furieux du soleil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant un moment le lac avant de décider d'aller y marcher un peu. Après quelques pas elle vit le poulpe géant déchirer sa surface. Il semblait vouloir prendre l'air et griller un peu ce qui la fit rire silencieusement. Un léger éclat d'eau tout près la fit tourner la tête et observer une créature qu'elle n'avait entendue parler que dans les légendes.

C'était une femme aux cheveux d'un vert émeraude d'une teinte beaucoup plus claire que sa peau. Elle avait un corps que les hommes pouvaient considérer comme magnifique, bien qu'elle semblait encore un peu jeune. On pouvait voir qu'elle ne possédait pas de jambe, mais une queue argentée comme un poisson, scintillante dans la lumière du soleil. La femme, à demi montée sur une pierre, semblait observer Juliet alors que celle-ci l'observait aussi. Après un moment elle retourna sous l'eau et s'approcha de la rive, elle était à quelques mètres de Juliet alors qu'elle refit surface, ne sortant que ses yeux et son nez de l'eau. Juliet la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, sous l'eau, mais seul des bulles firent leur apparence, mais alors qu'elles éclatèrent sur la surface du lac juste sous le nez de la jeune femme, Juliet put entendre la voix douce et tendre de la créature.

« Que fait … un enfant … à ce temps-ci … de l'année sur ce terrain? »

Ne sachant trop comment réagir ou si elle allait comprendre ce qu'elle "écrivait" Juliet lui répondit.

« _**Professeur Dumbledore est venu me chercher et me permet de rester à Hogwarts cet été… C'est un endroit magnifique.**_ »

Juliet observa la femme alors que celle-ci souriait.

« Ah… le gentil Directeur. Il vient souvent nous voir. Viendras-tu nager avec moi un jour? L'eau est douce et calme dans le lac et je manque de compagnie… »

Juliet ne pouvait pas détecter de mensonges ou de tromperie de cette jeune femme, il n'y avait qu'un sentiment étrange qui lui serrait nerveusement l'estomac.

« _**J'aimerais bien un jour, mais je devrais apprendre à nager avant… Mon nom est Juliet, quel est le tien?**_ »

La femme sembla un moment surprise avant de sourire à grande dent et regarder directement Juliet avec ses yeux d'une agréable couleur ambrée.

« Jamais un humain n'avait voulu venir nager avec moi! Ils craignent que je les noie! Oh ! Je suis tellement contente…! »

Juliet l'observa alors que la jeune femme faisait une espèce de saut hors de l'eau. Juliet rit doucement sans bruit. La femme pataugea un moment encore avant de se reprendre.

« OH! Mon nom est Illiquilid. Tu viendras vraiment avec moi nager? Vrai de vrai? Promis?! »

Juliet compris alors ce qu'était ce sentiment étrange, elle se sentait seule, une solitude immense et Juliet comprenait cela mieux que quiconque. . Elle s'assit un moment sur le bord de l'eau et continua à parler avec la gentille merpersonne, comme elle apprit que c'était sa race. Elle apprit aussi que Illiquilid était quelque peu solitaire, les autres merpersonnes ne voulaient pas souvent jouer avec elle car elle était la fille du roi de la petite communauté qui habitait le lac. Ils avaient peur qu'elle ne leur demande trop, de la blesser et d'autres choses. Après une longue discussion avec Illiquilid et une promesse de revenir la voir, Juliet continua sa marche. Elle aperçu au loin une cabane près de la forêt sombre qui entourait Hogwarts. Elle s'approcha lentement alors qu'une douce mélodie flotta à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un jouait de la flûte merveilleusement bien. Quand elle fut plus proche elle aperçu que c'était un homme de carrure impressionnante qui jouait de la flûte assis sur les marches de cette cabane. La mélodie était triste, pleine de nostalgie et de regrets.

Juliet continua de s'approcher alors que l'homme continuait de jouer. Elle reconnaissait cet homme, Sirius l'appelait Hagrid dans son rê… mémoire. Elle s'approcha encore et s'assit près de la cabane, à peine 2 mètres des marches où Hagrid était. Il jouait les yeux fermés, se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite avec sa musique. Juliet lui trouvait un air si paisible qu'elle sourit. Alors qu'il terminait sa musique, elle se mit à l'applaudir doucement. Hagrid sursauta vivement et regarda autour de lui avec ces yeux ressemblant à des insectes brillants. Son regard croisa celui émeraude de l'enfant assise près de lui. Son sourire faisant briller ces émeraudes d'une lumière chaleureuse.

« _**C'était vraiment beau…**_ »

Hagrid était encore en train de la regarder comme si elle était un fantôme.

« Par Merlin, tu ressembles tellement a Lily… Me serait trompé si tu avais les cheveux auburn. Le nom Rubeus Hagrid, Gardiens des Clefs et des Lieux de Hogwarts. »

Juliet hocha doucement la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il n'était pas le premier à lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il y avait encore une partie d'elle en elle.

Juliet et Hagrid passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, Juliet joua même avec Fang, le chien d'Hagrid. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher que Hagrid reconduisit Juliet à l'école. Il l'avait prise doucement et l'avait placée sur une de ces épaules. Elle pouvait voir le paysage de si haut. Son sourire était merveilleux pour les yeux de Hagrid et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant eux pour laisser voir la figure inquiète de William et Albus, ils furent rassurés de voir l'enfant monter les marches sur les épaules de Hagrid, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu sur son visage. Un sourire d'enfant innocent, insouciant.

Alors que Hagrid faisait descendre Juliet, celle-ci s'accrocha à son cou et lui donna un calin tout doucement. Hagrid sourit et la reposa par terre avant de mettre sa grande main sur sa tête.

« Tu es un p'tit rayon d'soleil. Ouaip. Reviens m'voir d'accord? »

Juliet hocha vivement la tête et retourna ensuite dans le château avec William et Albus, parlant de sa journée, toute excitée. Albus était un peu surpris par sa rencontre avec Illiquilid, mais n'avait aucune objection à ce qu'elle aille nager avec la merpersonne tant qu'il y avait un adulte avec elle. Il y avait de nombreux dangers dans les eaux que Juliet ne connaissait pas. Albus reconduisit Juliet à l'Infirmerie ou elle devait passer sa dernière nuit avant d'avoir un petit appartement dans Hogwarts. Il repensait à l'horreur d'après midi qu'il avait du passer. Minerva était retourné à ses appartements sans un mots pour lui, le dos très raide et a pas vifs de rage. Rien n'était de bon dans cette journée avant qu'il ait eu la chance de voir le sourire sur les lèvres de Juliet.

_**oOoOo Flashback oOoOo**_

Albus Dumbledore prenait place à la tête de Wizengamot pour la session qui allait suivre. Toutes les personnes possédant un siège étaient présentes sans vraiment savoir la raison qui les amenait ici aujourd'hui. Il était très rare de rassembler le Wizengamot au complet pour un procès quelconque. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, c'était très important. Albus consulta sa montre et regarda autour de lui, la pièce était relativement silencieuse, seul le bruit de quelques murmures échangés entre les diverses personnes habitant leurs sièges pouvaient être entendus. Albus se leva et, par ce seul acte, eut le silence absolu des gens dans la salle.

« Nous sommes ici pour faire notre travail en temps que juge et jury pour une cause qui touche notre communauté bien à son cœur. Je vous demande que la neutralité que vous avez besoin pour faire ce travail et du calme... » Albus fut interrompu.

« Hum Hum! »

Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui était assise un peu à sa gauche et la fixa un moment. L'apparence de cette femme n'était guère attrayante, elle ressemblait à une grenouille avec sa bouche anormalement large et ses yeux légèrement globuleux. Le fait qu'elle s'habille de couleur extrêmement forte n'aidait en rien cette image.

« Oui Madame Umbridge? Vous avez quelque chose à dire? »

« Je n'ai qu'une question Professeur, quelle est cette cause? »

Albus soupira et agita sa baguette d'un coup sec, touchant une rune se trouvant devant lui.

« Vous êtes ici pour juger Vernon Dursley, Pétunia Dursley ainsi que Dudley Dursley. Une famille moldue aillant fait des actes de violences immondes sur un enfant pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie… » Il allait continuer mais la femme l'interrompit encore.

« Professeur ! Les moldus doivent êtres jugés par leur communauté, nous n'avons rien à faire à ce cas. »

Madame Umbrige ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes se levèrent pour partir, mais les prochaines paroles firent s'arrêter ces gens d'un coup sec, comme s'ils avaient été frappés d'un "_Pétrificus Totalus_".

« L'enfant qui a subit cet abus continuel est Juliet Lily, de l'Honorable et Noble Maison des Potter. »

La salle fut soudainement pleine de cris, de questions et d'injures. Beaucoup tendirent la main vers le dossier qui était apparu devant eux alors qu'Albus touchait la rune de sa baguette pour observer les diverses preuves recueillies. Albus fixait son regard d'acier sur Dolorès Umbridge. Cette femme était une horreur pour les gens bien, elle aimait le pouvoir et était dangereuse. Albus ne fit aucun geste, attendit simplement qu'ils se calment tous et se conduisent comme des adultes.

Après quelques bonnes minutes l'ordre se rétablit de lui-même et Albus parla de nouveau alors que les gens debout retournèrent à leur siège.

« Que ce soit Juliet Potter ou tout autre enfant, la loi magique stipule que n'importe quel enfant qui sera maltraité, que ce soit par des parent magique ou moldus devra subir un procès dirigé par notre Ministère pour empêcher ce genre de comportement à l'avenir. Cette séance a été faite de telle façon que personne ne savait la cause pour une raison. Juliet Potter n'est pas prête à répondre aux questions des journalistes qui auraient été ici comme des rapaces. Elle ne sera pas présente aujourd'hui.» Avant que des gens s'objectent, il leva la main.

« Je sais que cela n'est pas habituel, mais l'Infirmière de Hogwarts, Madame Poppy Pomfrey qui soigne Juliet depuis que nous l'avons trouvée, refuse catégoriquement de laisser l'enfant être à nouveau en contact avec les Dursley. Elle l'a été pour le procès Moldus et est tombé en état de choc profond. Elle se remet encore de cette rencontre. Je vous demande de juger ces gens comme vous jugeriez n'importe qui ayant fait tant de mal à un innocent. La séance commencera dans 10 minutes, veillez lire les dossiers devant vous d'ici-là.»

La pièce était pleine d'une tension à couper au couteau. Albus observa un moment Lucius Malfoy qui se trouvait sur son siège au Wizengamot. L'homme avait une apparence presque surprise qui intrigua un moment Albus. La voix de Dolorès coupa dans ses pensées.

« Quelqu'un devrait prévenir le Ministre Fudge de ce procès. Il a le droit de venir s'y asseoir. »

Il n'était en aucune question que Cornélius Fudge vienne prendre ce tribunal et le transformer à sa valeur sur le dos de la pauvre Juliet. Albus tourna la tête vers Dolorès et lui fit un sourire avec un peu de pétillement dans les yeux. Il avait prévus le coup.

« Je suis désolé Madame Umbridge, mais du à la nature délicate du crime que nous devons juger, la cour est maintenant scellée, personne ne peut y entrer, mis à part les accusées, les Aurors les escortant ainsi que les diverses personnes ayant traités Miss Potter. Personne ne peut sortir aussi, vous le savez bien Madame Umbridge, c'est une loi dont nous avons approuvé le renouvellement il n'y a pas s'y longtemps. »

La femme lui fit un sourire malade avant d'ouvrir le dossier devant elle. Albus hocha la tête. Les prochaines minutes furent les plus longues de sa vie, avec les exclamations diverses que produisait les membres du Wizengamot. Le dossier ne contenait pas la marque qui habitait maintenant le corps de Juliet, il y avait trop de gens qui aurait utilisé cette chose à leur avantage.

Albus se releva après que les dix plus longues minutes de sa vie furent passées. Il fit signe à l'Auror qui était près de la porte et celui-ci partis chercher les prisonniers. Albus pouvait presque sentir la haine habitant les personnes qui devaient créer le jury neutre, mais il s'y attendait. L'enfant était un symbole pour leur communauté et faire du mal à leur symbole c'était les heurter tous. Trois Aurors revinrent escortant un homme aussi gros qu'une petite baleine, ne possédant aucun cou qui semblait crier des injures en silence. Les deux autres accusés étaient escortés d'une Auror aux cheveux roses. Les trois Aurors, parmi lesquels se trouvait Kingsley Shacklebolt, placèrent sans ménagement l'homme sur la chaise qui l'enchaîna aussitôt. Kingsley se retourna vers la cour.

« Voici les accusés, M. Dursley est sous un sort de "_Silencio_" car il aurait causé trop de problèmes lors du transport. »

Kingsley se retira sur l'un des côtés de la porte avec les autres Aurors alors que Tonks créait des chaises pour les deux autres accusés. Elle créa des chaînes comme l'autre chaise qui les retenait à celle-ci. L'enfant tremblait légèrement, lançant des regards effrayés vers tout ceux autour de lui. La femme était blanche comme un drap, ses yeux un peu dans le vague, elle tremblait aussi.

Albus se leva donc, perdue était la vision du grand-père doux et aimant, devant eux ce trouvait l'homme qui avait conduit une guerre et l'avait gagné, un homme radiant un pouvoir que personne ne pouvait denier. Quand il parla, sa voix était froide et sèche, sans malice ni haine, mais sans chaleur non plus.

« Cette séance du Wizengamot est maintenant ouverte. Vous êtes accusés de multiples assauts sur une mineure, tentative de meurtre à plusieurs reprises, grossière négligence et abus multiples sur une mineure. En plus ou moins hauts degrés, vous êtes tout trois accusés de ces choses. Vous avez fait l'irréparable, l'impardonnable. Vous avez blessé et prit plaisir à blesser une innocente et pour cela vous serez jugé. Auror Shacklebolt, veuillez administrer le sort de vérité à M. Vernon Dursley et ensuite enlever le sort de mutisme je vous prie, nous allons commencer. »

Kinglsey s'approcha des Dursleys, envoyant l'enfant dans une crise de petit cri plaintif, la femme devint encore plus blanche, elle avait la pâleur d'un vampire. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'homme, murmura "_Finite Incantatem_" et murmura rapidement quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à "_Véritas_". Les yeux de Vernon étaient vides et perdu dans le vague. Albus reprit alors la parole alors que Kingsley s'écartait légèrement, mais restait à porté pour administrer de nouveau le sort ou bien refaire le sort de mutisme sur l'homme.

« Quel est votre nom? »

« Vernon Dursley » La voix de Vernon était molle et vide d'émotion.

« Nommez les membres de votre famille immédiate. »

« Ma femme Pétunia Evans-Dursley, mon fils Dudley Dursley, ma sœur Marguerite Dursley. » Albus attendit un moment, mais l'homme n'ajouta rien.

« N'y a-t-il pas un autre habitant dans votre maison, M. Dursley? »

« Elle n'est pas de mon sang, ni de ma famille. Ce n'est qu'une salle morveuse ingrate qui salit notre vie simple de gens respectables. »

Les membres du Wizengamot furent choqués par ce qui sortait de la bouche de Vernon Dursley.

« Parlez-nous de cette jeune fille, M. Dursley. » La voix d'Albus avait de la haine à peine contenue.

« Elle est inutile, n'a aucun respect pour les gens qui lui sont meilleurs, ne mérite rien de plus que ce nous lui avons donnés toutes ces dernières années. »

« Et que lui avez-vous donné, M. Dursley? »

Les prochaines paroles de Vernon scellèrent son sort plus sûrement que n'importe quelle preuve au monde. Il décrivit alors en détails les moindres violences qu'il infligeait à l'enfant, pour des raisons plus stupides les une que les autres, parfois même sans raison du tout. Les gens qui formaient le Wizengamot furent outrés par les violences que décrivait Vernon Dursley. Certains des membres étaient blancs comme neige, toutes ces horreurs contre leur symbole. Après un long monologue, Vernon se tut enfin, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter. Kingsley appliqua de nouveau le _silencio_, enleva le sort de Vérité et se fut ensuite le tour de Pétunia Dursley d'être interrogé. Albus dut se contenir, car tout ce que Vernon disait allait beaucoup plus loin que ce que leur avait dit Juliet.

« Votre nom? »

« Pétunia Evans-Dursley »

« Nommez les membres de votre famille. »

« Vernon Dursley, mon mari, Dudley Dursley mon fils et… Juliet Lily Potter, l'enfant de mon imbécile de sœur. »

« Décrivez le temps que Juliet passa chez vous ces 10 dernières années. »

La liste des violences s'allongea encore. Des brûlures à des coup gratuits, il s'emblait qu'il n'y avait rien que ces gens n'avaient pas fait à cette pauvre enfant. Les injures commençaient à flotter autour des membres du Wizengamot. Se fut ensuite le tour de Dudley, avec une Pétunia qui tremblait sous les regards furieux des gens assis devant elle.

« Votre nom? »

« Dudley Dursley »

« Nommez les membres de votre famille »

« Pétunia Dursley, ma maman, Vernon Dursley, mon papa et ma tante Marge Dursley »

« N'avez-vous pas un autre habitant dans votre maison 4 Privet Drive? »

« Oh elle. Ce n'est que mon _punching-bag_ , papa me l'a donné quand j'avais 5 ans. »

Dire que les gens qui représentaient la communauté magique était en colère n'était rien alors que l'enfant décrivit comment il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir la petite Juliet. Il raconta aussi que son père lui offrait des gourmandises et des cadeaux lorsqu'il avait bien blessé l'enfant! Les gens du Wizengamot étaient outrés, enragés par un tel comportement, par une telle haine envers un enfant qui n'avait rien fait contre eux. Albus se leva et hocha la tête en direction de Kingsley. Les Aurors prirent les trois Moldus et les firent passer dans une autre pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, la cours explosa en volume et Albus résista le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles. Il leva sa baguette qui créa un grand bruit fort et tout le monde le regarda.

« Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous ne parlons pas d'une façon concise et ordonnée. Voici ce que je propose… »

Pendant près d'une heure le Winzengamot discuta de la potentielle sentence pour les Dursley. Lorsqu'ils furent fixés, Albus appuya sur une autre rune qui se trouvait devant lui et les Aurors vinrent replacer les Dursleys à leur place. Pétunia et Dudley était blanc et tremblait légèrement alors que Vernon semblait crier des injures et avait le visage d'une étrange couleur puce. Albus se leva et prit un air grave.

« En tant que Tête du Wizengamot, je dois vous dire que notre société ne tolère en rien et puni plus que sévèrement ceux qui osent blesser les innocents, surtout les enfants. Après délibération voici ce qui a été décidé. Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley. Il semblait que vous croyez être votre droit de blesser ainsi un enfant qui ne savait rien et n'a rien fait contre vous. Pour les dix prochaines années, vous allez subir l'Ancienne Justice, comme vous lui avez fait subir, avec le minimum de soins médicaux. Vous passerez ensuite le restant de votre vie en prison pour ce crime odieux. Quand à vous Dudley, vous allez être remis dans un centre d'accueil où ils réussiront peut-être à vous faire voir de meilleures façons de traiter les gens et de devenir une bonne personne. Nous suivrons attentivement vos progrès. Votre sœur, Marguerite Dursley ne pourra jamais visiter Dudley s'il est seul, il devra toujours être accompagné de quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui fasse pas voir la vie du point de vue qu'il à maintenant : Destructeur et bordant le meurtrier. Finalement, Dudley Dursley subira un sort pour altérer sa mémoire et le faire oublier le procès magique. La Justice de Merlin a été rendue, qu'il ait pitié sur vos âmes. »

Les Aurors prirent les Dursleys pour les faire partir, Pétunia s'était évanouie et Dudley semblait vouloir la suivre. Albus se rassit et d'un signe de main garda les gens à l'intérieur de la cour pour leur parler. Après un moment, il se racla la gorge.

« Il y a aussi autre chose qui a été porté à notre attention parmi le temps que la jeune Juliet Potter est à Hogwarts. Elle a d'horribles cauchemars, mais le fait principal est que cela n'est pas des cauchemars ordinaires, elle voit des mémoires. »

« Mais où voulez-vous en venir M. Dumbledore? » demanda Lucius Malfoy avec sa voix suave et légèrement intriguée.

« Ce que je veux dire M. Malfoy, c'est que Juliet Potter se rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé lors du 31 octobre 1981, lorsque Lord Voldemort…» Tout les occupants de la salle eurent une réaction quelconque à ce nom, que ce soit grincer des dents ou bien des petit cris de terreur. Albus continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « attaqua sa maison. Elle a fournie cette mémoire à nos Aurors lorsqu'ils sont venus prendre sa déposition. Et parmi cette mémoire se trouve un détail troublant. Sirius Black ne semble pas être le Gardien du Secret des Potter comme nous le pensions, mais bien Peter Pettigrew. Ce que je demande à vous, membre du Wizengamot, est un vote pour permettre à un homme emprisonné sans procès d'en recevoir un, aucun innocent ne devrait vivre l'horreur d'Azkaban. Réservez vos votes, nous allons vous montrer cette mémoire dans un instant.»

Après un moment, un Unspeakable entra dans la pièce et déposa un globe en son milieu pour ensuite pointer sa baguette sur celui-ci et montrer l'horreur de la dernière nuit des Potter. Après ce visionnement, Albus passa le vote et fut heureux de recevoir plus du deux tiers des votes pour un nouveau procès. La date fut prise, le 29 août, pour donner à Sirius une justice bien tardive, ils devaient tout de même expliquer le meurtre des 13 personnes ainsi que Peter Pettigrew. Il avait bien remarqué la main de Lucius Malfoy qui s'opposait à ce procès, mais l'oublia bien vite. Les choses commençaient à bien tourner pour Juliet Potter.

Alors que Albus sortait lentement de la salle pour aller au point d'Apparition, il fut arrêté par le Ministre Fudge. Il haussa un sourcil à le voir si vite.

« Professeur. Quel était ce procès pour lequel vous avez utilisé le Wizengamot entier, mais n'avez pas daigné me prévenir? »

« Ministre, c'était un procès sur la violence faite sur un enfant. Vous savez que notre loi est très sévère pour ces choses. Cette enfant résidera à Hogwarts pour ce temps, en tant que protégée. C'est tout ce que je vous dirai de ce procès, Cornélius. »

Néanmoins, Cornélius Fudge n'était pas de bonne humeur, quel était ce procès qu'il avait été enlevé. Il aimait trop être en connaissance de tout pour laisser cela passer. Il harcela presque Albus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci Apparitionna pour retourner à Hogwarts.

_**oOoOo Fin du Flashback oOoOo**_

Ils montèrent tout trois à l'infirmerie pour laisser dormir Juliet. Dans une semaine elle allait voir ce qu'était qu'une vraie famille. Albus sourit doucement, observant William un moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la petite préparait. Lorsqu'elle était venue le voir avec son idée juste après qu'il lui ait annoncé sa visite prochaine, elle l'avait surpris par son grand cœur et ses pensées pour ces gens qu'elle semblait déjà connaître. Albus sourit doucement pour ensuite retourner à son bureau, la paperasse s'accumulait…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet se révéla encore en sursaut, respirant vivement et regardant autour d'elle avec des yeux tristes. Albus lui avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé avec Sirius et depuis, chaque nuit, elle rêvait de cet homme à l'immense tristesse qui lui avait promis de revenir la chercher. Elle soupira doucement, essuyant les larmes de ses joues et passa ses petits pieds au bord du lit. Elle observa, comme à chaque matin cette pièce qui lui avait été donnée par Albus. C'était un appartement qui se trouvait près de la tour dans laquelle les membres de Gryffindor habitaient durant l'année. L'appartement possédait trois petites pièces, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Après avoir vécu pendant dix ans dans un placard sous un escalier, tout paraissait immense. Les pièces était en jolies teintes de bleus et argenté lui rappelant la mer. Elle sauta en bas du trop grand lit à baldaquin noir et bleu-nuit pour aller s'habiller.

Après avoir mit une petite paire de jeans noire et un t-shirt noir portant l'image d'une émeraude en son centre, elle ramassa doucement le petit sac en cuir que le Professeur McGonagall avait transfiguré. Elle lui avait assuré que la transfiguration allait être bonne jusqu'au soir. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre les choses transfigurées réelles, cela prenait beaucoup de magie et un talent énorme. Depuis que Juliet savait ceci, elle n'avait plus retouché à ce petit carnet et cette plume que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avaient faits. Ils étaient un peu abîmé du sort de cet homme à l'aura noire, mais elle les gardait précieusement. Elle voulait les garder le plus longtemps possible et y inscrivait ses rêves ou mémoires… Elle alla dans le petit salon qui était adjacent à sa chambre, elle prit le livre que lui avait donné Ollivender avec sa baguette d'Empathe. Elle l'avait presque terminé et comprenait maintenant son don plus en profondeur.

Deux heures plus tard, le portrait qui gardait sa chambre s'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer la tête couleur flamme de William. Celui-ci sourit grandement et entra.

« Prête Juliet? »

Juliet hocha doucement la tête, sa nervosité revenant. Elle déposa son livre, duquel il ne lui manquait plus que quelques pages et prit le petit sac qu'elle avait près d'elle. William la regarda faire, un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac Emrys? »

Juliet le mit dans son dos et leva la tête vers William. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un éclat joueur dans ses yeux.

« _**C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de deviner! **_»

William rit doucement et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le bureau d'Albus. Celui-ci leur avait promis de faire un portkey pour aller au Terrier et en revenir, le tout pour question de sécurité. Depuis que les gens savaient que la petite Juliet habitait Hogwarts, il y avait des gens qui avaient prit résidence près des grilles de l'endroit. William donna le mot de passe à la gargouille (_« Hershey _») et tout deux montèrent les marches. William cogna à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Albus était déjà au travail, presque totalement caché derrière des montagnes de parchemin. Il leva la tête et les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, ses yeux brillant doucement.

« Ah! Le petit rayon de soleil et la flamme! J'espère que vous aller passer une belle journée tout deux. »

William rougit à ce faire appeler ainsi par l'estimé Directeur alors que Juliet rit en silence avant d'aller voir Albus pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Depuis que Hagrid l'avait comparé à un rayon de soleil, Albus avait prit plaisir à l'appeler ainsi. Elle se sentait aimée par ces gens, presque comme une famille. Car s'était ainsi qu'ils se traitait n'est ce pas? « _Mais peut-être qu'ils ne veulent que te jouer des tours, tu sais, tu n'es rien de bon…_» Juliet se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait devant elle et non la voix railleuse qui lui parlait parfois. Albus tendit alors à William une plume et dit à Juliet de la toucher.

« 3…. 2…. 1… »

Un monde de couleur et de mouvement sembla s'emparer de Juliet. La tournant, tournoyant dans tout les sens, et puis brusquement le tout s'arrêta et elle se retrouva presque face contre terre si ce n'aurait pas été de la réaction vive de William. Il l'aida à retourner sur ses pieds alors que Juliet tentait d'arrêter de faire bouger le sol.

« _**Je crois que j'aime mieux l'Apparition et le transport par phénix… Celui-là ne me plait pas du tout…**_»

William éclata de rire avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as pas encore voyagé par Floo. Et te voilà au Terrier. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est ma maison. »

Juliet tourna légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir, au bout d'un chemin de terre sinueux une maison qui devait tenir debout par magie. Elle était croche et tordue, mais Juliet la voyait autrement. Pour elle, cette maison rayonnait et parfois, un rayon blanc s'échappait de la maison pour aller se mêler quelque par autour d'elle, probablement dans les protections qu'il y avait. Sans qu'elle le sache sa bouche s'était ouverte et elle regardait cette maison rayonner doucement de magie. Après un moment William rit doucement et Juliet se tourna vers lui, refermant sa bouche.

« Que vois-tu donc, Emrys, pour avoir une telle tête? »

« _**Elle… rayonne de magie et c'est… juste… magnifique, poignant et attirant. C'est difficile à décrire…**_ »

William hocha la tête avec un sourire et prit la main de Juliet dans la sienne pour l'amener à la maison. Juliet voyait qu'il y avait un joli boisé tout autour de la maison et quelques poules un peu partout autour, avec une petite clôture protégeant probablement un jardin à l'arrière. Elle nageait dans les sentiments qui habitaient cette propriété, l'amour et la joie y était en quantité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que William cogna sur la porte. Alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait, Juliet leva la tête pour voir une femme, assez potelée lancer ses bras autour de William et de le serrer contre elle très fort. Elle arrivait à peine à l'épaule de son fils. Elle le relâcha et baissa légèrement la tête. Juliet observa cette femme docilement alors que celle-ci lui souriait.

Elle était blanche, avec des étincelles dorées qui semblaient flotter autour d'elle, une onde rouge jouait à son milieu et un point noir affreux marquait où devait se trouver son cœur. C'était donc une personne d'une extrême bonté et gentillesse, mais qui voulait protéger ses êtres chers à tout prix, cependant elle avait un tempérament explosif. Le point noir par compte, rendit Juliet un peu triste. Cela marquait une perte qui avait marqué cette femme à jamais, une perte qu'elle ressentait encore à ce jour et qui était probablement la cause de ce désire de protection. Juliet se rappela ses manière et tendit sa petite main vers la femme.

«_** Merci de m'accueillir chez vous aujourd'hui Madame Weasley. Je suis Juliet Potter.**_ »

La femme sourit doucement, faisant briller ses yeux chocolat d'un éclat chaleureux. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, donnant l'impression d'être couvert de soie, et elle prit doucement la petite fille dans ses bras. Juliet fut surprise par ce geste, mais après un petit moment d'hésitation, elle passa ses petit bras autour du cou de cette femme qui dégageait tant d'amour. Son calin était plein de cet amour et d'une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais eue ailleurs.

« _Peut-être est-ce cela être dans les bras d'une mère…_»

Après un moment Molly relâcha l'enfant qui était bien trop maigre et l'observa un moment. Elle était très jolie, mais les yeux de cet enfant attiraient toute l'attention. Elle avait aussi un magnifique sourire, bien qu'il n'atteigne pas vraiment ses yeux. Molly se releva, gardant un bras autour de la fillette.

« William m'a bien parlé de toi, il n'a jamais envoyé tant de lettre que depuis qu'il s'occupe de toi! »

« Mère! » Les oreilles de William prirent une teinte rosée. Mais Molly continua en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Allez, entrons, ma marmaille va bientôt se lever et le déjeuner est presque terminé. »

Elle pencha sa tête rousse vers la petite fille alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison avec celle-ci. Elle semblait caresser chaque parcelle de maison sur laquelle ses yeux se posaient. Juliet sourit doucement. Cette maison, dans son étrange fouillis organisé la rassurait. Elle était pleine de joie et de vie, pas comme la maison des Dursleys…

« _Non ne vas pas là Juliet…_ »

Elle suivit docilement cette gentille femme jusqu'à la cuisine où elle fut placée sur l'une des chaises qui occupait la table. Elles étaient disparates, mais cela donnait du caractère. Juliet leva les yeux, observant cette étrange horloge qui était sur le mur et montrait les gens de la famille. Alors qu'elle déposait son sac, elle leva la tête et observa William. Molly était retourné à son fourneau, humant une petite chanson. William s'assit près de sa mère, lui parlant doucement de ses dernières semaines. Il émanait tant de choses… Elle était tellement concentrée par ce spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, qu'elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée du premier de la marmaille.

Un jeune homme assez déglingué descendit les marches. Il passait sur son torse assez musclé un chandail noir qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il vint se placer près de Juliet, observant son profil de ces yeux bleus d'une teinte plus pâle que William. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère et l'autre occupant de la pièce.

« Hey ! Bill! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à la maison?! »

Juliet sursauta vivement de cette apparition et mit ensuite une main sur son cœur pour calmer ses battements affolés. Elle se rappelait trop bien des fois où Dudley l'avait surprise en silence. Elle frissonna légèrement alors qu'un éclair glacé parcourait son dos. Juliet se força à prendre de grandes respirations pour se calmer alors que William se tournait vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison Charlie? Je suis même payé pour vous présenter à ma petite protégée. »

William pointa alors Juliet et remarqua sa pâleur, en deux pas il fut près d'elle pour s'asseoir dans la chaise qui était vacante à son côté. Juliet observait celui appelé Charlie un moment. Il était grand, mais pas autant que William. Ses cheveux avaient cette teinte unique de flamme qui semblait marquer cette famille. Mais c'était son aura qui surpris le plus Juliet. Après quelques semaines à manier son don, elle devenait très bonne, le livre fourni par M. Ollivender servait beaucoup.

Il était d'un gris tâché d'endroit blanc et tout autour de son cœur se trouvait des pastilles de bleutées qui semblaient voguer doucement dans le mouvement de son aura. Il était doux, mais ne possédait pas le tempérament de sa mère. Il était calme et doux, et ces pastilles bleutées sur son cœur montraient qu'il était en amour avec quelque chose et non quelqu'un… Probablement ces dragons! Elle sourit doucement à Charlie, baissant la tête et rougissant de sa réaction. William prit sa minuscule main.

« Ça va? Tu es toute pâle! »

« _**Juste… surprise. Vous êtes très silencieux, Charlie… Mon nom est Juliet, Juliet Potter.**_ »

Charlie sourit et se laissa tomber dans la chaise de l'autre côté de l'enfant. Il leva la main et ébouriffa ses longues mèches noires. Juliet ouvrit la bouche dans une plainte silencieuse, mais rien n'y fit. Il prit alors son menton dans sa main calleuse et forte pour le lever doucement.

« Tu ne devrais pas baisser la tête avec de tels yeux Juliet! »

Sa joie était contagieuse et Juliet rit silencieusement en replaçant ses cheveux dans un semblant d'ordre. L'arrivée de Charlie marqua celle des autres de la famille, jusqu'à ce que Molly se déplace dans l'entrée des longues marches sinueuses pour appeler ces enfants. Un homme dans la mi-quarantaine un peu chauve entra dans la pièce et embrassa doucement Molly sur la joue. Elle lui sourit et le serra doucement avant de retourner à son four. L'homme s'assit au bout de la table non loin de Juliet, mais il la regarda un moment, curiosité inscrite sur son visage.

« Et tu es? »

Cet homme avait une aura calme et douce comme la surface placide d'un lac, mais une petite ligne rouge vin flottait où son cœur. Il protègerait de sa vie sa famille, cela Juliet en était sure. Un tel amour… Elle sourit un peu et agita sa baguette.

« _**Juliet Potter, M. Weasley. William voulait que je rencontre sa famille. **_»

« Vraiment?! Bien dommage que je doive travailler aujourd'hui! J'aurais bien aimé discuter avec toi. »

Juliet descendit de la chaise et fouilla un moment dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté. Elle sortit un petit paquet minuscule et alla le donner à Arthur.

« _**Je vais alors vous donner ceci tout de suite. Mon **_**Shishou**_** dit qu'il est poli de donner un cadeau aux gens qui vous accueillent pour la première fois dans leur maison. Professeur McGonagall l'a rapetissé… **_»

Arthur regarda cet enfant aux yeux si brillant et ne put pas refuser ce cadeau. Il prit le minuscule paquet pour le taper trois fois avec sa vieille baguette. Il s'élargit légèrement. Il l'ouvrit avec un air enfantin alors que Juliet retournait s'asseoir sous le regard intrigué de William.

« Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! »

Arthur tenait devant lui un morceau de tissus blanc. Il regarda Juliet un moment.

« _**William m'a dit que vous aimez les Moldus avec passion. C'est une chemise, ce que les Moldus mettent souvent pour aller travailler. C'est quelque chose qu'ils considèrent comme étant "propre". Les elfes de maison de Hogwarts m'ont aidé à la faire, mais en grande partie elle est faire par moi. Professeur McGonagall a mit un sort qui lui permettra de s'agrandir légèrement si elle est trop petite. »**_

Arthur semblait aux anges. Il se leva donc et alla donner un léger câlin à la petite fille avant de regarder la chemise avec un nouvel intérêt.

« Je crois que je vais mettre ceci pour travailler aujourd'hui en dessous de mes robes… Oui! »

Il disparut rapidement dans une autre pièce, probablement pour se changer alors que Molly hochait la tête avec un sourire et William et Charlie riait. Charlie tourna la tête vers Juliet et la vit sourire en direction qu'avait disparut son père. Il allait parler, mais Molly le devança.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas d'autre cadeau, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour t'accueillir tu sais. »

« _**Shishou dit que c'est une marque de respect envers les occupants de cette maison. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour tout le monde… J'ai fait en partie toutes ces choses avec l'aide d'un professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, Madame Weasley, car je les laisserai ici tout de même… **_»

Il était étrange pour William de voir la petite Juliet faire un tel ultimatum. Il ne l'avait jamais vu "exiger" quelque chose comme cela. Il leva un sourcil vers sa mère et celle-ci en le voyant, soupira doucement.

« D'accord… Mais nous ne t'avons pas invité pour avoir des cadeaux, Juliet. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Juliet hocha la tête alors que Charlie la regardait.

« Et j'ai quelque chose moi aussi? »

La question venait de William et Juliet éclata de rire silencieusement avant de lui répondre.

« _**Oui bien sur ! Mais tu l'auras avec tout le monde. J'ai donné le cadeau à ton père car il doit partir travailler tu sais.**_ »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, Arthur revint dans la cuisine portant la chemise blanche et sa robe par-dessus son bras. C'était étrange comme un vêtement pouvait changer les gens. La simple chemise lui donnait un air plus propre, plus digne. William sourit et Charlie siffla son père alors que Molly allait observer la chemise. Arthur avait les joues rouges et lança un regard réprobateur à ses deux plus vieux.

« C'est très joli Arthur. Cela te fait très bien. »

« Oui! Et c'est vraiment confortable. Ah les Moldus ont vraiment de bonnes idées parfois ! »

Juliet observait cet homme qui semblait si heureux d'un simple cadeau et sourit doucement. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir descendre un autre roux suivit de très peu par les jumeaux suivit d'un petite fille qui se frottait encore les yeux. Les trois garçons dirent bonjour à leur parent les yeux encore fatigué et vinrent s'asseoir, mais c'est Ginny qui remarqua la première la présence de son grand frère préféré.

« BILL! »

Elle sembla se réveiller instantanément et alla sauter dans les bras ouvert de William. Juliet regardait la scène en riant doucement. Il y avait tant d'amour dans cette maison, elle pouvait à peine le croire. Deux voix à sa gauche l'enlevèrent de sa rêverie.

« Mais qui… »

« … est donc… »

« …cette petite fille ?»

« Est-ce que… »

« … Maman aurait eu… »

« …un enfant avec des cheveux… »

« …noirs sans nous le dire? »

Juliet tourna la tête pour trouver tout près de son visage, les deux terreurs. Elle les observa un moment et trouva le petit grain de beauté sur la base du cou de celui de gauche. Elle sourit doucement à ces deux garçons pleins d'énergie.

« _**William m'a apporté ici pour vous rencontrer, Frederic, George... Je m'appelle Juliet. Juliet Potter.**_ »

L'autre garçon qui était descendu avec eux ainsi que la petite fille qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras de William purent lire le message de Juliet. Les jumeaux regardèrent son front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice, on pouvait en voir qu'un petit bout, le reste était caché par ces longues mèches noires. Percy lâcha le toast qu'il venait de prendre et Ginny émit un petit cri avant de devenir toute rouge.

« Vraiment… »

« … il aurait du…»

« … nous prévenir voyons!... »

« Nous n'avons… »

« … aucun accueil pour toi! »

« Quel dommage… »

« Quel malheur… »

« Quel…»

« Ça suffit, Fred! George!! »

Juliet souriait aux deux jeunes hommes pleins d'humour devant elle. Ils continuèrent leur discussion en double, malgré les paroles vibrante de leur mère. Après un moment, Juliet ne put plus s'en empêcher et éclata de rire, secouant silencieusement sur la chaise qu'elle occupait. Les deux terreurs se regardèrent un moment avant de regarder William. Juliet continuait de rire.

« Juliet est sous un sort de Mutisme. Je travaille sur elle pour l'enlever, c'est pour cela qu'elle utilise sa baguette pour communiquer. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, s'assoyant à leur place habituelle alors que le dernier garçon descendait lentement les marches en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Madame Weasley commençait à mettre le repas sur la table et tout le monde commença à manger. Arthur du bien vite partir travailler, mais pas avant d'avoir donner un baiser et un câlin à sa femme. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny au passage et disparu à l'extérieur. Juliet ne perdit pas son temps à tenter de lire les auras des enfants car elle n'est jamais complètement formée avant leur majorité.

Juliet se rendit dans le salon à la suite de William. Celui-ci demanda à ses frères et sœur ainsi qu'à sa mère d'y aller. Ron continuait de regarder Juliet. Il posa alors une question qui risqua de briser la journée.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelle de quand tu as reçu ta cicatrice? »

Juliet se figea un moment en plein milieu d'un geste. La voix forte de William la fit sursauter.

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Quel genre de question est-ce que cela! Excuse toi, IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Juliet sembla se r'enfermer sur elle-même un moment. William parlait très fort et elle dut résister de toutes ces forces pour ne pas tomber dans des mémoires. Elle leva la tête vers Ron qui était tout rouge de honte. William regarda Juliet qui était d'une pâleur extrême regarder son frère avant de bouger sa baguette.

« _**Je me rappelle de tout, absolument tout. J'aimerais mieux ne rien me rappeler.**_ »

Ron blêmit, disant ses excuses d'un air repentant. Sa mère le fixait d'un regard froid qui promettait d'avoir une longue discussion lorsque Juliet partirait. Juliet ouvrit doucement son petit sac et sortit ses présents. Elle voulait changer ses idées des images de la mort de ses parents qui envahissaient sa tête. Elle en prit un rectangulaire qu'elle tendit à Molly. Celle-ci l'agrandit comme tout le reste et enleva le papier brun qui le recouvrait. Elle vit alors un bout de cadre et lorsque le papier fut complètement enlevé elle avait devant elle le portrait de son fils le plus âgé alors qu'il semblait dormir. Il avait l'air paisible et serein, une vision de tranquillité. Molly porta sa main à sa bouche alors que William jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et levait un sourcil vers Juliet.

« _**Il n'y a rien de mieux que de pouvoir voir son enfant dormir paisiblement.**_ »

Molly hocha vivement la tête et, parmi ses larmes de joie, remercia l'enfant pour aller porter ce merveilleux cadeau dans la chambre des maîtres. Les jumeaux observèrent alors Juliet un moment.

« Tu as quelque chose… »

« … pour nous, pas vrai? »

Juliet sourit un moment et tendit deux paquets identiques à William pour qu'il les agrandisse. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent avant de déchirer avidement le couvert. Dans une petite boite se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une longue vue faite en morceau de bois gravés. Ils regardèrent Juliet, avec un air intrigué identique.

«_** C'est un kaléidoscope. Illiquilid m'a aidé à les produire en me donnant des pierres du fond du lac. Regardez au travers et tourner la partie inférieure, les motifs changeront. **__»_

Juliet les regardait avec avidité et William remarqua cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il observa les jumeaux à son tour. Ils entendirent tous leurs "Ohhhh!" "Ahhh!", mais tout le monde comprit enfin pourquoi Juliet avait cet air mesquin. Les deux jumeaux tournèrent la tête, William, Ron, qui était resté silencieux avec un air étrange au visage jusqu'à présent, Charlie, Ginny et même Percy se mirent à rire. Fred se tourna alors vers George et vit le pourquoi du rire. Autour de l'œil qu'ils avaient utilisés pour regarder dans le kaléidoscope se trouvait maintenant un rond noir d'encre.

« Mon cher frère… »

« Il semblerait bien que nous ayons…»

« … trouver quelqu'un qui avait notre amour pour les farces…»

Les deux terreurs se tournèrent vers Juliet et eurent au visage un grand sourire maniaque!

« Mais maintenant tu ne sauras jamais si nous allons répliquer! »

« Oh oui! On ne fait pas de plaisanteries avec nous sans avoir de répliques ! »

«_** Je ne le voudrais pas autrement, Fred, George.**_ »

Ils retombèrent tous en fou rire alors que Molly revenait. Elle commença à châtier les deux jumeaux alors que ceux-ci disaient les louanges de cette plaisanterie. Elle finit par faire un petit sort qui fit disparaître l'encre de leur visage. Elle se garda par compte de regarder leur cadeau de trop prêt. Ginny fut la suivant, demanda d'une petite voix timide si Juliet avait quelque chose. Juliet hocha la tête fouillant dans son sac. C'était le seul paquet qui n'avait pas été rapetissé. Elle le tendit à Ginny et celle-ci le prit avec un grand sourire avant de déchirer le paquet avec la même énergie que les jumeaux. Dans une petite boite en bois se trouvait un long bâton et en son sommet une petite libellule. Ginny observa l'objet un moment avec un grand sourire.

« _**William m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup cet insecte. C'est un bâton que tu peux mettre dans tes cheveux, la fille de mon Shishou aimait cela par-dessus tout. Professeur Dumbledore a mit un charme dessus pour qu'il ne se brise pas facilement. Laisse moi te montrer comment l'utiliser.**_ »

Juliet alla se placer derrière Ginny et prit ses cheveux dans sa main pour y installer le délicat bâton noir. Les cheveux de Ginny n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux de Juliet, atteignant seulement ses épaules, mais celle-ci installa le bâton sans difficulté. Ginny se jeta sur elle quand elle eut fini, pour ensuite la relâcher et rougir grandement. Molly complimentait sa fille alors que Juliet tendait son prochain présent à la personne la plus studieuse de la famille. Percy l'observa un moment avant d'ouvrir le cadeau que William avait agrandit. Au centre d'une boite de carton noir, se trouvait une magnifique plume rouge et or qui fit agrandir les yeux de toute la famille. Percy tourna la tête si vivement vers Juliet que celle-ci s'inquiéta un moment pour lui.

« _** Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir… Alors Fawkes, le phénix du Professeur Dumbledore, m'a donné cette plume. Elle vient de son poitrail et fait une très bonne plume pour écrire. Professeur Dumbledore dit qu'elle dura plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre plume sur le marché, c'est ce qu'il utilise pour écrire. Il dit aussi qu'elle n'a pas de propriété magique plus loin que de garder sa pointe très aiguisée.**_ »

Percy regardait encore cette plume alors que les jumeaux sifflaient la grandeur du cadeau. Une plume de phénix était très chère. Percy hocha la tête vers Juliet.

« J'en prendrai grand soin, c'est un merveilleux présent, merci. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu et Juliet lui sourit avant de passer à Charlie qui semblait vouloir avoir son cadeau plus que tout le monde. Il gémit un moment alors que Juliet l'observa sans bouger. Cela fit rire les jumeaux qui commencèrent à taquiner leur aîné. Juliet se tourna alors pour donner son cadeau à Ron. Il prit dans ses main une boite plus grande que tout ses frères après que William l'ai agrandit. Il l'ouvra rapidement et sa mâchoire tomba lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sur un bout de parchemin se trouvait un dessin d'un jeu d'échec et juste en dessous, la réplique parfaite de celui-ci.

« _**William dit que tu bats tout le monde aux échecs. Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore m'ont aidé à produire cela. Je n'ai que dessiné le tout et les Professeurs l'ont créé pour ensuite le mettre permanant. Il ne parle pas comme les échec de sorciers, mais il est à toi.**_ »

Ron observa alors quelques pièces et fut surprit des détails qui s'y trouvaient, la reine noire semblait être une belle femme, arborant un rictus de haine et des mains crochues, alors que la reine blanche ressemblait à une belle femme douce portant un air triste. Le set au complet était magnifique. Ron rougit grandement en disant ses merci à Juliet.

« _**J'ai retouché certaines pièces, mais la grande partie du travail revient aux Professeurs. Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien jouer contre toi un jour. **_»

Ron se mit à balbutier qu'il n'oserait jamais jouer contre LE Albus Dumbledore, mais les jumeaux se mirent à rire ce qui le fit taire en leur jetant un regard noir. Elle prit une boite qu'elle tendit a William. Celui-ci l'agrandit avant de la donner à Charlie qui s'empressa de déchirer le papier l'entourant. Au milieu de la boite se trouvait une sculpture de bois d'un dragon, la réplique parfaite de Magyar à Pointe perché sur ses pattes arrière, les ailes étendue à pleine capacité, l'air menaçant. Charlie était bouche-bée, il caressa alors la tête du dragon et quel fut sa surprise de le voir lever le tête vers lui pour ensuite tourner dans sa main. Il sursauta, faisant tomber la petite statuette sur ses cuisses, elle reprit sa forme et s'immobilisa.

Juliet rit un moment avant de regarder Charlie.

« _**Professeur Dumbledore voulait ajouter du réalisme à ma statuette. Il ne m'a dit que ceci :"Lorsqu'il la touchera ce sera un ami miniature. Je crois même qu'elle pourrait cracher le feu!" Tu dois toucher sa tête et tant que tu ne la laissera pas descendre de ta main il bougera. M. Hagrid a trouvé un bout d'ébène duquel j'ai sculpté cette statuette avec l'aide d'une photographie de dragon. Pourquoi bougent-t-elles vos photographies? C'est difficile de faire quelque chose à partir de l'une d'elle!**_ »

Tous les enfants ainsi que la mère regardèrent un moment l'acquisition de Charlie. William profita de la distraction pour se placer près de Juliet alors que celle-ci lui tendait un petit paquet alors que ses joues rosirent légèrement. William ouvrit la petite boite pour y trouver une boucle d'oreille. Sur un anneau simple en argent se trouvaient trois dents de serpent espacé vers le bas, ressemblant vaguement à une cascade. Il regarda Juliet alors que celle-ci baissait la tête, gênée.

« _**M. Hagrid a trouvé un Runespoor dans la forêt, il était mourant. M. Hagrid en a prit soin jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme voici trois jours. Il m'a donné les dents quand je lui ai demandé. Une pour chaque tête. **_»

William fit un grand sourire avant de changer la boucle d'oreille qu'il portait pour cette nouvelle. Elle était plus légère et plus "cool". Il serra Juliet, s'excusant pour son frère au même moment que Molly apercevait le cadeau. Alors que les jumeaux prenaient Juliet par le bras pour aller jouer dehors, Charlie sortit sur le perron pour les regarder jouer et Percy retourna dans sa chambre, portant avec grande attention son cadeau. William devait chasser sa mère pour ne pas la laisser lui enlever le cadeau de Juliet. Après quelques minutes, il sortit rejoindre Charlie. Un moment de silence passa alors que les enfants décidèrent de jouer au ballon, se le lançant au milieu des éclats de rire des jumeaux.

« Elle est différente, n'est-ce pas Bill? Elle a quelque chose de… magique. »

Après un moment de silence, William s'assit dans une chaise et Charlie sur un banc pas très loin. Il tourna ses yeux vers Charlie, quittant le visage souriant de Juliet.

« Tu ne sais pas la moitié de l'histoire Charlie… Après avoir vu d'où elle venait c'est un vrai miracle qu'elle soit si gentille et douce, compréhensive et joyeuse. J'ai juste l'impression que je dois la protéger, protéger cette innocence qui vit en elle malgré tous ces malheurs. Elle est si frêle, si petite que l'on peut a peine croire que Ginny est la plus jeune! »

Charlie tourna la tête alors que Ginny passait la balle à Juliet. Il était vrai. Ginny, avec son 4 pied quelques pouce dépassait Juliet légèrement, mais elle avait des membres plus fort, alors que Juliet semblait si frêle qu'un courant d'air pourrait la soulever de terre. Poppy avait assuré qu'avec une bonne alimentation elle allait reprendre sa croissance, mais qu'elle n'atteignait jamais sa grandeur définie. Elle serait toujours petite et frêle. William avait put voir qu'elle avait prit légèrement de poids dans le 3 semaine qu'il travaillait sur elle. Charlie le surprit avec sa prochaine question.

« Elle a un don n'est-ce pas? Ses yeux sont si étranges, comme s'il voyait plus loin que ce qu'il y a devant elle. Ils vous capturent et vous gardent prisonnier. »

William hocha simplement la tête et continua de regarder les enfants jouer.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant que les jumeaux se laissent tomber de chaque côté de Juliet et lui demandèrent si elle avait déjà volé sur un balai. Juliet hocha la tête négativement alors que les deux terreurs souriaient. George se leva pour aller chercher un balai. A ce moment, William et Charlie parlait de chose et autres et ne regardait plus les autres enfants jouer. Tout les quatre Weasley parlèrent à Juliet de comment faire voler un balai, pour lui montrer avec Fred et George comme exemple. Après un moment Juliet leva la main au dessus du balai et mima le mot "UP". Le balai monta en flèche pour se plaquer contre la main de Juliet. Les applaudissements des Jumeaux emplirent l'air alors que Juliet enfourchait le balai et très littéralement, déploya ses ailes.

« BILL! CHARLIE!! VOUS DEVEZ VOIR ÇA! »

William tourna vivement la tête pour voir Juliet virevolter avec ce balai, il se leva vivement pour rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur pour regarder Juliet accomplir un vol parfait. Elle faisait voir ce vieux "_Cleansweap_" comme étant un "_Nimbus 2000_". Charlie ainsi que Ron et Ginny avait la bouche ouverte, l'air surpris de voir cet enfant qui n'avait jamais prit un balai voler si magnifiquement. Les jumeaux criaient des encouragements. Après un moment, Juliet sembla remarquer leur présence et alla s'arrêter devant eu. Dans un élan très rare d'extrême joie, elle sauta du balai aux bras de William avec un sourire. William l'attrapa et l'observa un moment.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse, si joyeuse et enfantin. Elle avait de la joie dans tout son visage. Son sourire était contagieux. Charlie, par réflexe d'Attrapeur, tendit la main et prit le balai au vol pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre. Fred et George applaudissaient avec un si grand bruit qu'ils firent sortir Molly pour voir ce qui se passait. Après que William lui ait expliqué ce que Juliet venait de faire, et l'assurée qu'il était là avec sa baguette prêt à intervenir si elle tombait la rassura légèrement, mais elle retourna à l'intérieur murmurant juste assez fort pour que cela porte aux oreilles de Juliet.

«Ce n'est pas la place d'une jeune fille sur un balai! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Juliet observa Ginny qui regardait avec envie le balai que tenait maintenant Charlie. Elle soupira. « _Ce n'est pas facile d'être la seule fille d'une femme si protectrice…_» William redéposa Juliet par terre l'observant étrangement. Juliet lui sourit grandement avant de lui dire.

«_** J'étais… tellement libre William! Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme ça c'était… une liberté pure et simple… Je n'ai jamais été libre c'est plus qu'agréable!**_ »

Juliet bondissait sur place et William rit. Le reste de la journée se passa en apprenant à Juliet le jeu de Quidditch. Elle prit place avec Ron et étrangement Ginny ainsi que William contre les jumeaux et Charlie. William et Charlie avait avec eux leurs balais et Ginny prit celui de Percy. Les parties furent féroces et Juliet donna du fil à retordre à Charlie en tant qu'Attrapeur. Ils jouaient avec des balles que William venait de charmer, une petite balle de golfe comme Vif d'Or et le ballon comme Souafle. Ils jouaient sans Cognard, ce n'était que pour le plaisir! Ginny les surprit tous par son habilitée à voler si bien! Elle passait le Souafle à William sans difficulté et les deux faisaient une paire imbattable de Chasseurs.

Juliet retourna le soir à Hogwarts un grand sourire aux lèvres et William l'observa un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé qui était donc ce _Shishou _dont elle parlait souvent. Juliet s'endormit rêvant de Quidditch et d'une famille aussi aimante que les Weasleys.

William alla voir Albus et Minerva pour les remercier de leur aide dans les cadeaux de Juliet. Il fut enjoué d'apprendre que celle-ci aimait tant la magie. Il alla aussi dormir, rêvant pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans d'une femme habillée de blanc marchant sur la surface d'un lac. Il se révéla le matin sans souvenir de ce rêve, comme toujours, mais avec le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Chère , voici pour toi et les autres la définition des mots "pseudo anglais" que j'utilise. Je m'excuse grandement de ne pas y avoir penser avant...

**Freak** : L'équivalant de wierdo, quelqu'un d'étrange, parfois même un monstre (si je me fie au dictionnaire...).  
**thumb-up** : C,est lorsque vous donner un pouce a quelqu'un, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais vous lui montrer un pouce, habituellement comme félicitations. Aller voir google et faites une recherche image si vous ne comprenez toujours pas... je ne sais pas comment mieux l'expliquer!  
**Unspeakable** : Ce sont les gens qui travaille aux Département des Mystères. J'ai tenté de trouver leur nom en français, mais sans grand succès. Langue de plomb en français ! Merci _Mellyna Yanou_ et _raziel._  
**Hersley** : C'est une barre de chocolat! :D La meilleure est au chocolat blanc avec des petits bouts de biscuits... miam!  
**Floo** : Le voyage par poudre de cheminette. Je cherchais s'il y avait un seul mot pour ce mode de transport en français, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé...  
**Cleansweep** : C'est la marque d'un des balais qu'utilise les Weasley. Ron en reçoit un lorsqu'il est fait préfet si ma mémoire est bonne... Encore là, je n'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent Français. (Brossedur selon _Mellyna Yanou_ et _raziel_)  
**Runespoor** : C'est le serpent qui possède 3 têtes et un seul corps... pas trouvé en français...

SI vous voyez d'autres mots, dites le moi! J'ai relis mon chapitre sans en voir... mais pour moi ils sont complètement compréhensible, je m'excuse encore une fois!

Voila voila! Je m'excuse du retard, mon amoureux se plaignait que je l'oublait et mon activité annuelle s'en vient. Vive Bicolline! Ahahahah. Je suis en pleine préparation et cette fic a prit un coup… Prochain chapitre : Sirius et Hogwarts commence !

Merci encore a _Ishimaru_, elle est géniale ;)

Drider Queen


	13. Sirius Orion Black

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Sirius Orion Black oOoOo**_

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! »

Ron, qui était monté dans sa chambre après que Juliet soit partit prit l'air d'un petit animal effrayé. Le cri de sa mère réveilla son animal de compagnie, le rat qu'il revenait porter dans sa cage après l'avoir montré à Juliet juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Ron soupira, il laissa tomber Scabbers dans son petit panier avant de descendre à tout petit pas lents. Sa mère, tel un tigre s'apprêtant à foncer sur sa proie, l'attendait. Les poings sur ses hanches, ses yeux habituellement chocolat semblaient presque noirs dans sa fureur et Ron se demanda un moment s'il avait bel et bien vu des flammèches apparaître au bout des cheveux roux de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et prit un air contrit. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible. Juste voir le visage de Juliet pâlir et lui répondre avait été assez pour le rendre mal à l'aise et honteux de sa question.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était très maladroit et ne pensait pas vraiment avant de parler… La voix tonitruante de Molly Weasley donna l'impression de pouvoir faire branler le Terrier sur ses fondations alors qu'elle cria après son plus jeune garçon pour l'erreur de sa question.

Les autres enfants de la maison, a part Percy qui était encore dans sa chambre, se regardèrent un moment, ils s'étaient réfugiés hors de la maison pour ne pas être dans le chemin de leur mère. Ginny ôta doucement de ses cheveux la baguette d'ébène qui les retenait et la caressa légèrement, prenant bien soin d'observer la petite libellule qui y était gravé. La petite bête était magnifiquement gravée dans le bois, lui donnant vie. Elle sursauta, manquant presque de lâcher le précieux objet alors que son grand frère Charlie lui prenait l'épaule.

« Charlie! Attention, je l'ai presque échappée! »

« Hey, attention Tite Gin-Gin, tu ne voudras pas briser un tel cadeau. Et Juliet a bien dit qu'elle avait demandé à avoir un charme pour l'empêcher non? Je peux la voir cette petite baguette… »

Ginny hésita un moment. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait quelque chose de totalement à elle, qui n'avait pas déjà appartenu à quelqu'un ou usée d'une certaine façon. Elle tendit la petite baguette comme quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux à son grand frère.

« Fait attention tu veux? »

Charlie sourit doucement à Ginny avant de prendre l'objet. Il observa doucement la petite sculpture, remarquant l'excellence du détail qu'il retrouvait sur son petit dragon. Il siffla doucement en remettant la baguette à Ginny.

« Elle a tellement de talent. Les détails qu'elle a mis sur la libellule et mon dragon sont incroyables. On dirait presque qu'ils sont vivants. Et tu as vu le portrait qu'elle a fait de William? On dirait une photo! »

Les enfants Weasley, pour lesquels de tels cadeaux avaient une valeur indescriptibles, continuèrent de parler entre-eux alors que Ron sortait de la maison, les oreilles en feu. Il avait le dos courbé et l'air abattu. Ginny prit pitié de son grand frère et avec l'aide des Jumeaux, il fut vite souriant.

Mais Ron n'oublierait pas le moment où Juliet avait pâlit devant lui, par la seule force d'une parole. Non il n'oublierait pas et tenterait de ne plus le faire. Il allait aussi s'excuser quand elle reviendrait ou bien quand il irait à l'école avec elle. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à jouer dehors de nouveau, leur mère les appela à l'intérieur pour manger. Ce soir là, la maison des Weasley fut pleine d'exclamation du père qui entra pour voir les magnifiques cadeaux offerts par cette petite fille aux grands yeux remarquables. Il fut impressionné par son talent, tant dans le portrait de William que les sculptures qu'elle avait produite. Il fut très surpris par son idée pour les jumeaux et rit de se voir lui aussi faire frais de cette farce. Mais il fut le plus surpris lorsque Percy, son enfant studieux, lui montra la plume de phénix. Il hocha la tête doucement et regarda chacun de ces enfants.

« Elle est très gentille. Il faudra que vous lui trouviez tous un petit quelque chose pour sa fête qui s'en vient, pour la remercier. Et vous avez vu. Elle a fait un peu tous ces cadeaux, vous n'avez pas besoin d'acheter quelque chose. Ce qui est fait à la main est toujours grandement apprécié.»

Les enfants, ainsi que Molly hochèrent la tête. Ne pas avoir d'argent était quelque chose qui n'aidait en rien leurs enfants, mais ils avaient un grand cœur, ce qui était mieux que tout l'argent du monde selon Molly et Arthur. Ils étaient fiers de leurs enfants…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Albus Dumbledore leva la tête alors que la porte de son bureau s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer la petite face de Juliet. Elle l'observa un moment, demandant permission d'entrer. Il déposa sa plume et observa l'enfant qui semblait un peu timide ce matin. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle devrait être avec William à cette heure.

« Entre petit rayon de soleil. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec William? »

Juliet avança à pas timide avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau. Un petit bruit attira son regard vers le petit bol contenant les cendres et un petit oiseau. Elle sourit doucement avant de se retourner vers Albus.

«_** Je lui ai demandé de me laisser venir vous voir avant car j'ai deux questions pour vous. Il m'attend en bas de l'escalier.**_ »

Elle regarda Albus alors que celui-ci ce laissait aller sur sa chaise, ne laissant apparaître que de la curiosité.

« _**J'aimerais envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un de façon moldue, mais je ne sais pas comment. Avec Mark c'est assez simple, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre? **_»

Madame Figgs recevait les lettres pour ensuite les envoyer à Mark. Juliet ne voulait pas donner plus de trouble à cette gentille vieille dame qu'elle en avait déjà. Albus sourit doucement.

« Puis-je savoir à qui? »

Juliet se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de Shishou avec personne, sauf qu'après l'avoir mentionné tellement de fois chez les Weasleys hier, William allait sûrement lui demander c'était qui… Elle soupira avant de réponse, agitant sa baguette légèrement.

« _**J'aimerais écrire à mon Shishou, il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu de l'été. Il est… la personne qui m'a sauvé de ma noirceur, qui m'a apprit sagesse, bonté et gentillesse. Je lui dois beaucoup. Vous l'aimeriez beaucoup Professeur, il vous ressemble… **_»

Albus leva un sourcil légèrement. Cette personne semblait bien importante pour Juliet, elle avait eu une grande importance dans le caractère qu'elle avait malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et Albus sentit de la gratitude envers cet homme le combler. Il sourit doucement à Juliet avant de répondre.

« C'est très simple. Tu n'as qu'à faire une lettre normale comme tu ferais avec Mark, mais tu demandes au hibou de l'apporter au centre de poste qu'il y a à Hogsmade, avec un mot de ta part. Les hiboux de poste sont des animaux très fiables et intelligents… De là, ils la feront parvenir à l'adresse que tu auras inscrite. Aussi simple que cela. Ils t'enverront ensuite une facture pour le prix des timbres que tu devras leur payer et c'est tout. »

Juliet hocha la tête, mémorisant la procédure à suivre. Elle leva la main, mais hésita un moment avant de poser sa deuxième question.

« _**J'aimerais voir Sirius.**_ »

Albus fut surpris par cette demande. Il observa l'enfant un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était prête à voir l'état de son parrain. Après dix ans à Azkaban, il n'allait pas être le jeune homme charmeur qu'il se rappelait. Il ne savait pas si cela était sage de laisser cet enfant blessé voir cet homme qui allait être l'ombre de lui-même, mais juste avant qu'il donne sa décision, Juliet lui écrivit quelque chose d'autre.

« _**J'ai besoin de le voir et de comprendre pourquoi. Il est ma famille, j'ai besoin de le voir.**_ »

Juliet ne regardait pas Albus lorsqu'elle écrivit, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses genoux. Après un moment de silence, Albus répondit.

« Très bien, mais à l'endroit où il est, tu ne devras pas utiliser ton don, en aucun cas! Cet endroit est trop plein de désespoir pour que tu puisses en sortir sans problème. Je vais le voir dans deux jours vers midi. Rejoins-moi ici et nous iront ensemble. Mais je te préviens ma petite, si tu ne vas pas bien, si tu n'es pas capable de subir les émotions de cet endroit, tu dois le dire et je te retournerai ici en un rien de temps. »

Juliet hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de la relever pour sourire doucement à Albus.

« _**Merci…**_ »

Juliet se leva et sortit rapidement du bureau. Albus regarda le calendrier et retint un juron. Il regarda la date dans deux jours, le 31 juillet. La fête de Juliet…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

La journée avait passée et étrangement William n'avait posé aucune question à propos de Shishou… Juliet était penchée sur le petit bureau qui occupait le centre de son petit salon dans ses appartements. Elle fronçait les sourcils, cherchant à écrire une lettre. Elle avait plusieurs idées, mais les mettre en ordre de façon respectueuse n'était guère facile. Après quelques brouillons ratées elle fini par trouver une bonne façon de dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. D'un air satisfait, elle scella la lettre, la posant dans une autre avec une note pour le préposé. Elle allait devoir aller à la donner à l'un des hiboux de l'école pour qu'il l'apporte à Hogsmade. Elle regarda dehors, il faisait sombre. Son regard, comme toujours, étrangement attiré par l'étoile la plus clair du ciel, la fixa pendant un long moment. Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« _Tu ne pouvais pas venir me chercher, mais moi je peux. Un peu de patience encore… J'arrive Sirius, j'arrive._ » pensa t'elle à cette étoile, ne sachant pas que c'était celle d'où son parrain tenait son nom.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

En pleine nuit, sur une île dégageant que froideur, noirceur et désespoir, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés regardait le ciel de la nuit. Autrefois, ces yeux avaient la teinte ressemblant à une opale bleue et grise avec de millions de facettes qui attiraient les femmes. Aujourd'hui, ces yeux étaient si ternes qu'ils apparaissait être gris, presque sans vie. Il regarda un moment les étoiles, comme chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, chaque fois qu'il était assez sensé pour le faire… Il se retourna pour aller se coucher sur sa paillasse. Et juste avant de s'endormir, il put croire, un moment seulement, avoir entendu une voix douce, tendre et caressante, une petite voix de jeune fille lui dire doucement :

« J'arrive Sirius, j'arrive. »

Un sourire déchira ses lèvres asséchées alors que son esprit tombait dans la noirceur, bercée par cette voix, répétant ces mots…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois pendant tout son séjour en cet endroit, il avait bien dormit. Pas de cauchemars, pas de sueurs froides ni de durs réveils. Il observa près de la porte et fut surpris de voir deux plats de nourriture l'attendant. Il avait dormit deux jours de temps… Il était très rare qu'il puisse dormir, encore moins deux jours sans ressentir les effets des Détraqueurs… Alors qu'il mangeait, il regarda à l'extérieur par la minuscule fenêtre de sa prison, le même paysage depuis si longtemps, il avait oublié quel jour il était ou bien combien d'années avaient passé. Avec le froid que créait les Détraqueurs, ces créatures immondes, le flots constant de mémoires qui l'agrippaient à la gorge, les médiocres repas qu'il avait et ses accommodations plus que bas de gamme et grises, il était normal que Sirius Orion Black ne sache plus quel jour il était, ni depuis combien d'année il était dans ce trou à rat. Les Détraqueurs semblaient l'aimer et passaient beaucoup de temps près de sa cellule, lui faisant revoir le visage rond et plein de larmes d'une petite fille aux yeux d'un vert incroyable. Sa petite Lilieth. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il laissé? Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle dans ce monde. Était-elle aimée?

L'angoisse et la peur face à l'avenir de cette petite fille donnaient un repas complet au Détraqueurs. Ils le laissaient parfois tranquille, lorsque les pensées qui l'habitaient devenaient trop noires à leur goût. Sirius revoyait cette journée tellement de fois qu'il pouvait la réciter par cœur, cette journée où il donna Lilieth à Hagrid et qu'il l'avait regardé disparaître dans le ciel sur sa motocyclette. Il se rappelait presque de l'odeur qu'avait la maison, la sensation de Juliet dans ses bras… Il pouvait entendre les cris déments de ses voisins de cellule, mais contrairement à eux, il n'était pas dément. Il avait gardé son esprit, ce qui intriguait les gardes qui passaient de temps à autre, mais à quoi cela servait-il? Il n'y avait qu'une chose à son esprit alors qu'il avait été poussé dans cette cellule et qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à ce jour. Son innocence.

Oui, Sirius Orion Black était innocent des crimes qu'il lui avait été mis dans le dos, il n'avait pas encore eu de procès et sentait Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, comme un enfer… Il fut enlevé de ses pensées par le froid qui accompagnait habituellement un Détraqueur. Il serra les dents et retourna en enfer, avec les cris d'un bébé et les visions des corps sans vie des gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille…

Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux après des heures et des heures, du moins selon lui, à revoir cette horrible scène, il vit qu'il était à moitié traîné, à moitié soutenu par une femme en tenue d'Auror, une robe rouge foncée brodée du symbole du ministère sur le côté gauche de la poitrine. Il la regarda un moment, elle lui était familière sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, dans son esprit couvert de brumes de tristesse, de désespoir, de perte et d'angoisse. Elle semblait le conduire hors du bloc où il se trouvait normalement. Il se permit alors de fermer les yeux, étant agréablement bercé par la chaleur de cette femme à son côté, chaleur humaine qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Sirius était assis sur une chaise dans une petite pièce légèrement éclairée et la femme qui l'avait porté jusque là lui faisait passer des morceaux de chocolats entre ses lèvres desséchées. Il avait oublié la douceur amère du chocolat de Honeydukes. Ce chocolat effaça les dernières brumes autour de son esprit et il pu voir que la femme n'était pas seule avec lui. Un autre Auror, un homme noir de carrure impressionnante, une femme portant un monocle ainsi que…

« Professeur Dumbledore…? » Sa voix était desséchée et craquante.

Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme faisait là? Une lueur d'espoir naquit en Sirius alors qu'il fixait Albus du regard. Peut-être était-il là pour son procès? La vérité allait enfin sortir! Mais le désespoir qui accompagnait cet endroit le fit douter. Le fait aussi qu'il était enchaîné à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis n'aidait en rien ses esprits. Il ne vit pas le petit visage d'un enfant apparaître derrière l'Auror à la peau noire, il ne vit pas le regard émeraude le fixer et la tristesse en ombrager les éclats.

Derrière Kingsley Juliet observait Sirius Black, il était presque le même que dans sa mémoire, un peu plus vieux, les cheveux plus long, mais la tristesse et la perte lui collait le cœur, à la peau, tout son être. Sans même utiliser son don, elle pouvait en voir les marques dans ses yeux bleu-gris qui étaient si brillant dans son souvenir. Elle voulait aller près de lui, mais savait qu'elle devait attendre après l'interrogatoire. Madame Bones n'avait pas été très contente lorsque Albus était apparu avec l'enfant près du débarcadère pour se rendre à Azkaban. Elle avait fini par céder, car Albus était inflexible, mais Juliet devait rester cacher jusqu'à ce que l'innocence de cet homme soit prouvé.

Les pensées de Juliet furent coupées par la voix d'Albus.

« Sirius Orion Black, nous sommes ici pour vous donner du Véritasérum pour prouver votre innocence ou votre culpabilité dans le cas de soutient de Lord Voldemort, Meurtre des Potters, Meurtre de Peter Pettigrew ainsi que 12 Moldus. »

Elle vit Sirius hocher la tête et sans quitter Albus des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse, il laissa Tonks lui administrer le Véritasérum, trois goûtes sur sa langue. Juliet observa son visage alors que les lignes tendues se relaxaient légèrement et que ces yeux se couvraient de brume.

«Votre nom.» Madame Bones venait d'activer une petite bille de couleur rouge, comme l'habit des Aurors, celle-ci roula au centre de la table où elle s'arrêta et trois petites pattes apparurent pour la tenir en place. Elle se mit à émettre une douce lumière. Juliet fronça les sourcils, c'était probablement quelque chose pour enregistrer la voix de Sirius.

« Sirius Orion Black » La voix de Sirius était monotone, mais douce. Elle avait perdu un peu de sa qualité railleuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il dit le nom du Professeur. Juliet sourit doucement, ce rappelant de cette voix.

« Êtes-vous un supporteur de Voldemort? »

« Non »

« Étiez-vous le Gardien du Secret des Potters?»

« Non. »

Amélia prit une vive respiration, coulant un regard vers Albus alors que celui-ci hochait la tête doucement, un mouvement plein de tristesse.

« Qui étais-ce? »

« Peter Pettigrew »

« Pourquoi lui? »

« Tout le monde cru que le Gardien aurait été moi. J'ai parlé à James Potter pour le faire changer d'idée et de faire de Peter le Gardien. Personne ne le saurait. J'irai me cacher, Peter ferait de même, et Voldemort tenterait de me trouver. Mais nous n'avions pas calculer que l'espion qu'il y avait dans nos rangs était le petit et faible Peter Pettigrew... Il ne l'a dit qu'a Lily, pas même Remus ne le savait. »

Amélia prit quelques notes alors qu'il parlait. Juliet, toujours caché soupira doucement en se demandant qui était ce Remus… Kingsley posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule. Alors que Juliet levait la tête vers lui, il hocha la tête, lui offrant un rare sourire.

« Avez-vous tué Peter Pettigrew? »

« Non. »

« QUOI?! »

Amélia n'avait pas été capable de retenir son exclamation, trop surprise par cette réponse. Elle était certaine qu'il avait causé cette explosion…

« Je voulais le trouver et lui demander pourquoi. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, j'ai voulu le confronter, mais il m'a vu avant que je ne l'atteigne. Il s'est alors mit à crier des choses comme de quoi j'avais trahit James et Lily. En parlant il a sortit un couteau, se coupant l'index de sa main droite pour ensuite poser sa main dans son dos. Je croyais qu'il était peut-être sous _Impérius_, mais ses yeux étaient clairs et non voilés, comme chez une personne atteinte. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de cet acte. Il eut une détonation et il se transforma en rat pour disparaître dans les égouts alors que les gens mourraient de cette explosion. Je n'étais que présent. Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de rire à l'absurdité de la chose alors que les Aurors m'emmenaient… Qui eu cru que Peter serait si Slytherin. »

Juliet ouvrit grand les yeux. Ron lui avait montré son rat, qui avait été celui de Percy avant. Il avait dit que cela faisait 10 ans qu'il était dans la famille et qu'il avait… un doigt manquant à sa patte devant droite. Étais-ce possible? L'animal avait semblé être animé lorsqu'elle était présente. Elle allait devoir le revoir, l'examiner avec son don avant d'en parler à Albus…

« M. Black, vous dites qu'il s'est transformé en rat? »

« Oui, Peter Pettigrew est un Animagus, de la forme d'un rat. C'est pourquoi son surnom était Wormtail. »

Amélia prit d'autres notes.

« Comment est-ce possible qu'un étudiant bordant le médiocre soit capable d'une telle chose… A-t'il d'autres caractéristique distinctives? »

« Moi, Peter et James avons appris à être des Animagus pour aider Remus lorsqu'il se transformait. Non, il est un simple rat gris, un peu grassouillet, il doit manquer un doigt sur sa patte avant droite, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait une marque qui le définit. »

Amélia hocha la tête. Sans Peter, il allait être difficile de faire avaler le tout au Wizengamot. Beaucoup d'entre-eux croyait dur pour dur qu'il était coupable et que Peter avait été tué en héro.

« Quelle forme d'Animagus prenez-vous? Votre baguette a-t'elle été testée lors de votre arrestation? »

« Je suis un gros chien noir. Non, elle a été détruite immédiatement avant qu'il ne me transporte vers le Quartier-Général des Aurors. »

« Pourriez-vous reconnaître la personne l'ayant brisé? » Sans cette baguette, il allait être difficile de le disculper. Tant de problèmes tournaient dans la tête d'Amélia Bones.

« Oui, c'est Davin Dekkins »

Amélia se tourna vers Kingsley et celui-ci hocha la tête. L'homme travaillait toujours pour les Aurors, il allait devoir être questionné. Elle relut ses questions, ne trouvant rien à ajouter, elle tapa deux fois la petite bille et la reprit alors que Tonks donnait l'antidote à Sirius. Celui-ci secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits et enlever les brumes qu'il y restait à cause du Véritasérum. Il observa Amélia alors qu'elle hochait la tête, reprenait son matériel et sortait de la pièce.

« Professeur… Combien de temps… on passé? » Il parlait de façon saccadé, comme s'il avait besoin de replacer ces idées alors qu'il parlait.

« Et bien M. Black… Il y a bientôt presque 10 ans que vous êtes en prison. »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux de façon qui aurait été comique si l'homme n'avait pas été aussi sale, les yeux injectés de sang, ses joues horriblement blanches et creuses.

« 10… Ans?!... Professeur… Où est… Lilieth,… Juliet!?! Est-elle… ok? » Juliet ferma doucement ces yeux alors que l'homme demandait où elle était comme premier renseignement. Pas comment son procès allait se produire, pas si le professeur le croyait, mais bien où était cette petite fille qu'il avait promis de protéger. Il continua. « J'avais… promis de la… reprendre vite…»

Il se rappelait! Juliet était figée sur place, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau alors que Albus jetait un coup d'œil à Kingsley et que celui-ci poussait doucement l'enfant pour qu'elle soit devant lui. Elle retenait ses larmes de joie, mais Sirius ne quittait pas Albus des yeux, attendant sa réponse. Albus le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes avant de soupirer doucement.

« M. Black… Je sais votre promesse car c'est Juliet qui nous a fait venir ici aujourd'hui. Et… Elle a insisté pour venir… »

Albus fit un signe de la main vers Kingsley, les yeux inertes de Sirius suivirent docilement le geste, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Là devant Kingsley se trouvait une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, à la lumière des lampes qui éclairaient la pièces, ils semblaient être entremêlé avec des mèches rouges. Ils étaient légèrement vagués, exactement comme ceux de James après qu'il lui fit boire, pour une plaisanterie, une potion pour faire allonger les cheveux. Et là, juste sous quelques mèches, se trouvait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait eu comme plaie sur son front, cette nuit fatidique. La petite fille portait une longue robe blanche très simple. On pouvait voir ses deux minuscules mains se tordrent légèrement devant elle.

Juliet regardait le plancher, une petite poussée de Kingsley lui fit lever la tête lentement et plonger ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux bleus un peu moins inertes de Sirius. Ses yeux, grisâtres comme l'endroit où ils étaient, montraient de la surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche deux, trois fois alors que Juliet prenait quelques pas timides vers lui.

« Lilieth?... »

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Il bougea légèrement son bras, comme s'il voulait la toucher, mais l'emprisonnement de la chaise l'en empêchait. Tonks émit alors un petit murmure que Juliet ne capta pas avant de pointer sa baguette vers les restreints, ce qui les fit disparaître. L'homme se leva de la chaise, mais, manquant de forces, tomba à genoux un peu devant Juliet. Il tendit une main tremblante pour toucher ses longs cheveux, il en prit quelques mèches dans ses doigts. Il avança légèrement pour poser ses mains contre les épaules de l'enfant.

« Tu es réelle… Lilieth… Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… »

La voix de Sirius, déjà faible se brisa alors que l'homme éclatait en sanglots, les mains toujours contre les épaules de Juliet. Son visage sembla se briser alors qu'il tombait en sanglots, serrant les épaules de l'enfant. Juliet ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de laisser passer la tristesse, la honte, la peur, mais garda l'émotion la plus forte qui traversait les mains qui la touchaient. L'amour. Elle fit deux petit pas avant de laisser ses bras autours du cou de Sirius. Celui-ci s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée, longs sanglots déchirant coulant de sa bouche. Tonks s'essuyait les yeux. Albus avait détourné le regard par respect et Kingsley, son visage habituellement impassible, contenait l'ombre d'un doux sourire.

Sirius se foutait d'avoir l'air d'un enfant, pleurant ainsi. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait tant manqué. Liliet était là devant lui, mais si petite, si mince et fragile. Ses yeux, oh ses yeux… Cette teinte merveilleuse de vert qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir. C'était Lily, exactement Lily. Il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle était réelle et non une autre de ces hallucinations. Son petit visage était en forme de coeur, elle allait être belle, comme Lily. Il la serra contre lui, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de pleurer pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout le temps qu'il lui manquait…

Juliet le laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, bien que les torrents d'émotions passant au travers d'elle rendaient difficile de ne pas se mettre à pleurer elle-aussi. Il l'écarta un peu de lui pour caresser son visage, comme si elle était une poupée précieuse et Juliet ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un doux sourire. Elle fut récompensée par le petit sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres craquelées de l'homme, de petits éclats de vie reprenaient leur place dans ces yeux ternis.

« Tu as ce même sourire… un doux sourire…que Lily… donnait toujours… à James… ou à toi… »

Personne ne lui avait dit cela avant. Cela produit un grand sourire, avec toutes les dents, apparu sur son visage, lui faisant plisser légèrement les yeux. Sirius laissa alors aller un léger ricanement, ressemblant plus à l'aboiement d'un chien que d'un rire.

« Ça c'est le grand sourire de James… Tu es un beau mélange… Lilieth… »

Juliet l'observait doucement, levant sa main pour enlever les longues mèches devant son regard. L'homme sourit légèrement, l'air content de ce léger contact. Kingsley se racla la gorge. Sirius leva vivement la tête, surpris, ayant totalement oublié qu'ils avaient un auditoire.

« M. Black, je suis Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, la jeune femme avec moi est Auror Nymphodora Tonks. Vous allez être amené au Quartier-Général pour résider dans les cellules de l'endroit. Nous ne laisserons pas un homme innocent ici un moment de plus. Juliet ne pourra pas venir vous voir car, jusqu'à votre procès, personne ne doit être mis au courant de votre présence. Pour faciliter les chances que M. Pettigrew ne l'apprenne pas. »

Sirius tourna la tête pour observer Tonks. Celle-ci rougit avant de changer ces cheveux pour une teinte identiques aux siens. Il hocha la tête avant de se relever avec l'aide de Juliet.

« Bonjour, cousin. »

Tonks eu un grand sourire avant de venir l'aider à se tenir droit. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'épaule de Juliet, mais celle-ci s'écarta légèrement. Il baissa la tête vers elle.

« _**Je dois rester avec Professeur Dumbledore… Je te pardonne Sirius et je crois en toi. Je crois en toi! **_ »

Sirius ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il se pencha et répéta l'action qu'il avait fait tant d'années auparavant: il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de caresser sa joue. Il ne posa pas la question qu'elle s'attendait : pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas? Avec un petit sourire fatigué il disparut à l'aide d'un portkey spécial. Juliet continua de fixer l'endroit et ne put plus retenir ces propres larmes un moment de plus. Albus la prit doucement dans ses bras et utilisa son propre portkey autorisé pour retourner au débarcadère. Il retourna ensuite à Hogwarts avec un de ces propres portkey pour aller porter la petite fille dans son lit. Que pouvait-il dire? Il était l'un de ceux à l'avoir condamné à cet enfer alors que Sirius Black aurait prit soin d'elle. Il l'aimait, cela était sur. Il regarda l'enfant s'enfouir dans le lit, secoué de sanglots alors que William entrait la pièce. À la vue du corps secoué de sanglot de l'enfant il alla immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il la redéposa doucement avant de la border. Les deux hommes, silencieux, se retirèrent dans le petit salon qu'elle avait pour attendre son réveil. Ils ne parlèrent pas car les mots n'aideraient en rien la tristesse qu'ils éprouvaient… Quelle journée désastreuse pour sa fête…

Juliet ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un triste soupir. Elle leva la tête, regardant la fenêtre. Le crépuscule commençait à faire sa place dans le ciel, obscurcissant l'endroit. Elle ne se souvenait que légèrement d'avoir pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement et le mal de tête qu'elle avait présentement était bien marque de cela. Juliet se leva doucement, pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre elle baissa la tête, observant ses mains…

Juliet pouvait encore sentir les émotions de Sirius courir en elle, la chargeant de dépression et de peine. Il était tellement honteux de sa faiblesse, de son erreur. Tellement triste aussi et il ne savait pas encore quel avait été sa vie… Qui de mieux que deux personnes qui ont connus l'enfer pour se comprendre? Mais elle avait eu une lumière dans cette noirceur alors que lui n'avait rien du tout…

Juliet leva la tête doucement vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Un mois encore et elle devait retourner chez les Weasleys. Elle devait observer Scabbers, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment la différence entre une aura d'humain et une de… Animagus? C'était ainsi qu'il s'était nommé. Peut-être est-ce que Professeur Dumbledore en saurait plus où bien connaîtrait quelqu'un qui serait un animagus. Juliet sauta légèrement en bas du lit avec un sourire amer.

« _Je me demande si le Destin n'a pas quelque chose contre moi et ma famille… _»

Juliet considérait déjà l'homme qu'elle venait à peine de voir comme sa famille. Il était son parrain, il aurait pris grand soin d'elle si elle aurait vécu avec lui et non les Dursleys, elle le savait. Mais serait-elle la même? Aurait-elle un grand cœur comme Albus dit qu'elle a? Elle en doutait… Sa vie l'avait modelée de la même façon que Shishou disait…

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte qui séparait sa chambre du petit salon et fut surprise d'y voir Albus et William jouant une partie d'échec, William était assis sur le petit divan et Albus sur la chaise confortable du même style. Ils étaient tout deux très concentré sur leur jeu et ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir. William était dos à elle et Albus ne la verrait pas car William la cachait. Mais, comme s'il sentait sa présence, William tourna légèrement la tête, lui offrant un sourire.

« Hey, Belle au Bois Dormant, ça va? »

Son ton était léger, malgré l'inquiétude qui obscurcissait ses yeux. Juliet hocha la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir avec eux en silence. Elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemar, ce qui était un signe qu'elle avait bien dormit. Ses rêves avaient été étranges, mais sans plus.

Elle les observa jouer un moment avant de lever la tête, toujours attirée vers les cieux la nuit. Elle ne vit pas les regards inquiets qui lui donnaient Albus et William, mais elle les sentit bien. Elle se laissa alors allé à une action enfantine qui surprit les deux hommes. Elle s'accota la tête sur l'épaule de William, prenant la couette qui couvrait le divan où il faisait place, pour la mettre sur ses épaules en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle voulait simplement ressentir cette chaleur qui s'échappait de William, cette étrange chaleur qui la réconfortait toujours…

Il était rare de voir cet enfant si mature pour son âge, agir comme un enfant manquant de sommeil, venant se coller sur un parent pour bien dormir. William bougea légèrement son épaule et la fit se coucher la tête sur ses cuisses. Juliet ouvrit les yeux et l'observa un moment avant de lui sourire doucement, les yeux tristes.

Juliet était bercée par cette douce chaleur et très vite elle s'endormit de nouveau, calmée par la présence de William. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait un effet sur elle. William l'observa un moment alors qu'Albus le mettait échec et mate. Albus observa le tableau devant lui un moment.

William s'était accoté et caressait doucement la tête de Juliet qui reposait sur ses genoux, le visage vers Albus. Il avait un petit sourire triste alors qu'il regardait l'enfant, mais celle-ci, dans son sommeil souriait doucement, relaxant son petit visage d'une façon qui fit plaisir à Albus. Les longs cheveux noirs de Juliet formaient une couverture sur les cuisses de William et Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement serein dans ce tableau qu'il ne comprenait pas. William leva les yeux pour le regarder, puis parla en un murmure pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

« Croyez-vous que je pourrais l'apporter chez moi demain? Cela lui remonterait un peu le moral sûrement et elle pourrait avoir une petite célébration pour sa fête. Hagrid est venu me voir aujourd'hui avec son cadeau pour Juliet… »

Albus porta la main à son menton, flattant distraitement sa barbe. Oui c'était une bonne idée, cela allait probablement la distraire un peu. Albus hocha la tête avant de répondre en se levant, avec un ton moqueur.

« C'est une bonne idée William… En espérant que vos jambes ne soient pas totalement mortes demain… »

Le vieil homme laissa s'échapper un doux rire en même temps que William. Mais la réponse de celui-ci était triste, légèrement empreinte d'amertume.

« Je doute que ce soit le cas… Elle ne pèse absolument rien… »

Albus sortit de la pièce, refermant le tableau d'un jardin derrière lui. Juliet était bien trop petite et fragile, mais d'après Madame Pomfrey, elle reprenait des forces. 10 ans de malnutrition et tout ce qu'elle avait eu dans sa jeunesse avait provoqué cela…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur du soleil contre elle. Elle porta sa main à son visage, frottant doucement ses yeux en se retournant sur le dos. Alors qu'elle bayait et s'étirait en même temps un rire tout contre elle la surprit. Elle sursauta, tombant par terre au pied du divan. William l'observa un moment encore avant de repartir à rire en l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? » demanda t'il entre quelques fous rires.

Juliet hocha négativement la tête avant de s'étirer de nouveau. Elle était encore dans ses vêtements de la veille et plissa drôlement le nez avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. William en profita pour se lever un peu et se craquer le cou. Décidément, dormir sur un divan n'aidait pas le corps…

Il attendit que Juliet ne revienne, alors qu'en même temps les elfes de maisons faisaient apparaître un petit déjeuner pour eux deux. Juliet ressortit, portant un petit jeans noir et un chandail vert forêt portant le visage d'un tigre blanc. Elle sourit à William avant d'aller manger. Ils mangèrent tous deux en silence.

« Voudrais-tu venir avec moi chez mes parents aujourd'hui? »

Juliet releva la tête de son toast et hocha la tête vivement! Elle pourrait observer Scabbers. Juliet finit d'engouffrer son repas pour ensuite aller se peigner les cheveux. Elle aimait les avoir long, bien que Pétunia détestait cela. Elle lui avait coupé un jour et ils étaient revenus long le lendemain. Cependant, des cheveux longs demandent de l'entretient et ils étaient souvent pleins de noeuds. Elle prit longtemps à les peigner pour ensuite se faire une longue tresse. Quand elle ressortie, elle vit que William avait disparu, probablement allé se changer lui aussi. Elle s'assit alors prenant le livre d'Ollivender et continua sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William revint et Juliet sursauta en rougissant de le voir revenir. Elle alla reporter son livre dans sa chambre. Elle venait d'apprendre grandement et n'était pas certaine de sa complète signification… Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'ils se rendaient au bureau d'Albus. William ouvrit la porte pour la refermer soudainement. Il donna un regard noir au travers de la porte, soufflant une injure entre ses dents serrées.

Juliet releva la tête, intriguée…

« Ministre Fudge est juste là à parler avec Albus… Il va sûrement te poser des questions. Ne lui dit pas où nous allons. »

Juliet hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Cet homme n'était pas apprécié il semblerait. Elle entra à la suite de William, ses yeux passèrent sur un homme, pas très grand et plutôt grasset au chapeau melon vert lime. Il avait l'air inconfortable, dégageant de l'angoisse et un tout petit peu de peur. Albus quand a lui dégageait une colère froide qui n'inspirait rien à Juliet. La seule autre fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi c'était lorsqu'il avait parlé du procès des Dursleys, alors qu'il savait maintenant tout des abus sur elle. Elle retourna son regard vers les yeux brun terne de Cornelius Fudge alors que celui-ci se mit à parler. Il hésita un moment avant de détourner les yeux.

« Je me présente, Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de Londres Magique. J'espère que vous aimer notre partie de monde Juliet… »

Juliet l'arrêta net avec un bruit sec provenant de sa baguette qui fit sursauter l'homme devant elle, avant d'y former des mots.

« _**Monsieur le Ministre, j'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas si familier avec moi, nous ne nous connaissons point. Veuillez m'adresser plus poliment je vous prie.**_ »

Parfaite politesse, tact et formule. Shishou lui avait bien apprit comment traiter avec les gens de ce genre. Peut-être savait-il ce qu'elle allait devoir faire avec eu? Il le savait probablement, une autre question pour lui. William, qui se trouvait juste à côté de Juliet tourna la tête pour cacher le sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir et un peu d'étincelles retrouvèrent leur place dans les yeux bleus clairs d'Albus, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un simple sourire.

« Oh! … Euh… Bien… Miss. Potter, voudriez-vous venir avec moi au Ministère, nous avons beaucoup à parler vous et moi et vous n'avez pas encore parlé aux journalistes, ils nous attendent là-bas. »

Albus se leva vivement, William grimaça, mais ce fut encore Juliet qui replaça l'homme à sa place avec un sourire légèrement suave.

«_** Je ne vous suivrais nulle part, Monsieur le Ministre car nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Quand aux journalistes, s'ils avaient simplement attendu le bon vouloir du Directeur de cette école, ils auraient déjà eu leur entrevue. Savez-vous qu'ils dérangent les professeurs, les empêchent d'entrer et de sortir normalement de l'école? Savez-vous qu'ils bloquent l'entrée? Ils nuisent et comme réponses, ils n'auront rien. Vous ne pouvez me forcer à donner une entrevue, si jamais vous me prenez et m'amenez de force devant ces journalistes, je ne dirais rien, je n'écrierais rien, ce sera pour rien. Je n'ai aucune chose à faire avec eux.**_ »

« Mais!... Mais vous êtes Celle-Qui-A-Survécue!! Vous avez un devoir envers notre peuple! »

La figure souriante de Juliet s'effaça. Ce titre qu'elle détestait depuis que William lui avait dit. Ce titre qui ne symbolisait qu'une chose pour elle. William et Albus n'avaient pas encore vu le tempérament de Juliet quand il s'enflamme, ils allaient le voir.

« _**Je ne veux jamais plus entendre ce faux titre Monsieur le Ministre, et je vous prierais de ne plus demander à me parler. Je n'ai aucun devoir envers quiconque qui n'est pas famille à ma personne ou bien amis. **_ »

Si Juliet avait une voix, elle aurait été glaciale et sèche. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme devant elle, un froncement de sourcils. Ses yeux habituellement clairs et brillant avaient pris une apparence foncée qui surprit William et Albus. Toute la douceur habituelle semblait s'être effacée du visage de Juliet.

« Mais… c'est votre nom pour tout les gens de Londres Magique! »

Juliet aurait émit un léger bruit de gorge agacée aurait-elle été capable.

« _**Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il signifie est la mort de mes parents.**_ »

« Cornélius, je crois qu'il est temps que vous partiez. »

La voix d'Albus était pleine d'autorité et l'homme au chapeau melon émit quelques vagues protestations avant de retourner au foyer et d'y prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour s'en aller de nouveau. Juliet serrait si fort sa baguette qu'elle en avait mal à la paume. «_ Mais quel AUDACE_ »

Quelques étincelles argentées volèrent du bout de sa baguette, ce qui surprit un moment Juliet, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et prennent des respirations lentes, répétant le mantra de son Shishou.

« _L'émotion flotte en moi comme de l'eau dans la mer, elle se diffuse et s'écarte… Je suis maître de mes émotions, elles ne sont pas maîtresses de moi… Calme et sérénité, comme un lac une nuit sans vent… Calme et douceur…_ »

La main de William sur son épaule la fit ouvrir les yeux. Il l'observait avec un sourcil levé, ses yeux pleins de questions et un peu d'amusement.

« Où as-tu appris comment parler poliment à des fonctionnaires ainsi Juliet? » La question venait d'Albus qui s'était de nouveau assis à son bureau. Il pointa les chaises devant son bureau et Juliet alla y prendre place ainsi que William.

« _** Shishou m'a apprit. Il disait que la politesse, le tact, la fermeté ainsi que la vérité pouvaient être utilisées comme des armes. Vue que je n'étais pas forte physiquement, il ne m'a pas appris les arts martiaux, mais les dédales des jeux de paroles, comme les Geishas de son pays. Il disait que d'apprendre ce genre de chose pouvait m'empêcher d'avoir des altercations. C'est vrai… Quelques fois cela fonctionnait avec Pétunia. Je crois qu'il savait plus qu'il ne disait. Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid… Ce titre me rappelle seulement la mort de mes parents et je ne peux juste pas… comprendre pourquoi ils voudraient m'appeler ainsi...**_ »

Albus hocha la tête doucement. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions, il leur tendit seulement le portkey pour aller au Terrier. Juliet hocha la tête vers Albus, reconnaissante. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, Albus allait commencer à faire des recherches pour se Shishou…

En quelques moments désagréables, et une rencontre avec le sol, Juliet était de retour au Terrier. William l'aida à se relever et enlever la terre de ses vêtements. Juliet fit une petite moue dégoûtée.

« _** Je déteste ce mode de transport… **_ »

William partit à rire, ce qui fit sortir de la maison la silhouette d'une femme dodue que Juliet reconnue comme Madame Weasley. Wiliam et elle firent le petit chemin pour se rendre à la maison qui tenait par magie. Juliet s'émerveilla de nouveau de l'apparence magique de cette maison et des émotions qui flottaient doucement dans l'air. Molly les fit entrer avant de les mettre à table, mais William déclina l'offre de toute nourriture pour eux deux, disant qu'ils avaient déjà manger à l'école. Ginny descendit les marches la première et émit un petit bruit avant d'y remonter. Juliet soupira.

Finalement tous les autres enfants descendirent manger. Après avoir mangé, Ron se leva et vint se placer près de Juliet, la tête basse. Il se tordait un peu les mains et Juliet l'observa un moment, avant de tendre la main vers son menton et le relever pour voir ses yeux.

Ron fut surpris et rougit grandement avant de balbutier un moment. Juliet haussa un sourcil et Ron se reprit après un petit moment.

« Je veux te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir poser une question stupide comme ça… Je parle souvent avant de penser et c'est… stupide. Je m'excuse. »

Juliet sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin vraiment de s'excuser, car elle avait excusé cette réplique avant même d'être partie la dernière fois. C'était une question qui allait revenir souvent… Molly chassa sa marmaille et Juliet dehors. William resta à l'intérieur et lorsque Ginny lui demanda de sortir jouer avec eux, il lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas tout de suite.

Juliet en profita pour observer les alentours de la maison. Ils étaient près d'un petit bois d'un côté ainsi qu'une grande plaine de l'autre côté. Juliet inspira l'air de campagne si frais et sourit doucement alors que Fred sortait de nouveau le ballon. Il décida alors de faire une partie de ballon-chasseur, les jumeaux contre Ron, Ginny et Juliet. Charlie était partit pour la journée selon les dirent de Ron et ne reviendrait que dans l'après-midi.

Ils continuèrent à jouer longtemps, Juliet prenait souvent des poses, le souffle très court, visiblement moins en forme qu'eux. Les Jumeaux l'observait de près. Vers l'heure du midi, Molly sortit de nouveau et leur cria d'entrer pour manger. Alors que Juliet courait avec les autres enfants Weasley jusqu'à la maison, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil un rat y entrer aussi. Elle fronçit les sourcils un moment et reprit sa course. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison un grand cri y retentit.

« BONNE FÊTE! »

Juliet sursauta avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux par cette surprise. Une célébration que pour sa fête à elle? Il y avait un gâteau qui était couvert d'un crémage au chocolat au centre de la table, tout autour Juliet pouvait y voir ses mets préférés et sur le coin du comptoir se trouvait quelques boites toutes emballés de drôles de papiers. Juliet sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et ne les retint pas. Ces gens qui la connaissaient à peine s'était donner le mal de lui faire un party de fête, elle était tellement touchée. Elle sourit à travers de ses larmes alors que Molly s'approchait l'air incertaine.

« _**Oh… Merci beaucoup… Je n'ai jamais eu de party de fête… Merci! **_ »

Juliet donna alors un calin à Molly alors que celle-ci observait son plus vieux par-dessus la petite tête noire contre elle. William mima « Plus tard » à sa mère et celle-ci fit s'asseoir Juliet au bout de la table. Juliet essaya ses yeux et souria à tout les Weasley autour. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer Charlie. Il déposa un paquet avec les autre, ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny au passage avant de s'asseoir.

« Bonne fête Juliet! »

Juliet hocha la tête. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et les rires. Les jumeaux se mirent à taquiner Ron sans merci. Celui-ci sembla le prendre plutôt bien, jouant aussi avec ses frères. Lorsque vint le temps de souffler les bougies sur le gâteau, qui était au framboise et chocolat, le préféré de Juliet. Celle-ci prit un peut de temps avant de faire son vœu.

« _**J'aimerais toujours sentir cet amour autour de moi.**_ »

Après avoir donné un bout de gâteau à tout le monde et que chacun soit plein de sucre. Molly agita sa baguette pour faire venir les cadeaux de Juliet sur la table. Juliet observa un moment les dix boîtes devant elle. Elle prit l'une des plus petite. Ginny dit doucement.

« C'est de moi… »

A l'intérieur de la petite boite se trouvait une barrette en cuir portant l'image d'un Vif d'or gravée dessus. Juliet fit un grand sourire à Ginny avant de ramasser ses longs cheveux à l'aide de cette barrette. Ginny expliqua d'une petite voix qu'elle l'avait fabriquée avec l'aide de son père. Elle passa au prochain cadeau.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une figurine d'une licorne. Le cheval était d'un blanc si pur que Juliet en resta bouche bée, sa longue crinière était dorée. Charlie sourit alors que Juliet caressa doucement la tête du petit cheval. Juliet releva la tête et lui envoya un grand merci.

Ensuite vint le cadeau des Jumeaux, c'était 5 rubans pour nouer ses cheveux de couleurs différentes. Deux était noir avec des dessins rouges à l'intérieur, l'un des fleurs et l'autre ce qui ressemblait à des runes. Un était bleu royal et les deux derniers était or, l'un portant des vif d'or en impression sur eux et l'autre d'interminables lignes noires.

« William nous a aidé… »

« On a acheter des petit rubans … »

« … de différentes couleurs, et il a charmé… »

« … les images dessus. »

Juliet avait un sourire en permanence sur son visage maintenant. Elle reçut un foulard vert émeraude de Molly, des crayons et un cahier a dessin d'Arthur, un cahier plein de parchemin avec une belle plume d'oie de Percy, Ron lui donna un foulard noir où il y avait une petite grenouille verte dans un coin. Il expliqua qu'il l'avait vue dans la vitrine d'une petite boutique à Ottery St. Catchpole. Juliet le remercia grandement car il avait du travailler fort pour lui acheter cela. William lui offrit son cadeau préféré; une peluche en forme de Phénix rouge et or. Juliet serra la peluche contre elle, offrant un magnifique sourire à William. Elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir une belle peluche pour elle seule.

Albus lui offrit une photographie qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Juliet. La photo avait été prise juste après sa naissance, son père était debout près du lit de sa mère alors que celle-ci souriait doucement au petit paquet entouré d'une couverture rose qu'elle avait dans les bras. Son père faisait de même avant de tourner parfois la tête pour envoyer un grand sourire à la caméra, où bien donner un baiser à Lily. Juliet traça lentement le visage de sa mère et de son père avant de déposer doucement la photo non loin d'elle.

Minerva lui offrit quand à elle une série de livre sur Hogwarts. Un était bien entendu _L'histoire de Hogwarts_ mais les autres livres parlaient des fondateurs. Il y avait 5 livres en tout. Percy passa le commentaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu les 4 livres sur les fondateurs, ils devaient être rares.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait le cadeau de Minerva, Haggrid arriva à la maison et Molly le fit entrer discrêtement à l'intérieur. Alors que Juliet tournait la tête sous l'invitation des Jumeaux, elle aperçu ce gentil grand homme et il leva la main en lui souhaitant bonne fête. Dans sa main se trouvait une cage contenait une magnifique Harfang Des Neiges. Juliet remercia abondamment Hagrid et lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait une idée pour son nom. Juliet répondit immédiatement "Hedwig", un nom qu'elle avait lue dans l'un des livres à l'école. Le bel oiseau hulula doucement montrant son appréciation alors que Juliet lui caressa doucement la tête.

Le reste de la journée se passa en joie et en rire. Juliet réussit à voir et examiner Scabbers et son avis était bien fait. Autour de sa patte avant gauche se retrouvait cette noirceur familière qu'il y avait eu chez l'homme qui l'avait attaquée dans l'Infirmerie. Elle en était certaine. Scabbers n'était pas un rat, mais bel et bien un homme. Elle passa le reste de la journée en s'amusant, repartant le soir avec plein de cadeaux et un cœur plein de joie.

Lorsque William l'aida à ranger ses nouvelles possessions dans sa chambre, celle-ci s'arrêta pour l'observer un moment. Pouvait-elle lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête. Alors qu'il lui disait au revoir, elle s'avança pour prendre sa manche. Il baissa la tête pour l'observer et Juliet prit sa décision.

« _**William… j'ai un service à te demander… **_»

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Au milieu de Londres, un vieil homme d'apparence antique marchait lentement dans sa maison. Il ne traînait pas les pieds, mais marchait dignement, lentement, observant sa maison avec une fierté présente dans chaque geste. Cependant, dans les prunelles noires de cet homme se trouvait une inquiétude grandissante. Il se retrouva alors devant la grande porte d'entrée. Il avait réussit, lors de son aménagement à recréer une maison comme dans son pays, une maison semblable à un petit Dojo, avec cour intérieure et petit jardin de pierres, le tout entouré d'un grand mur en bois. Il vit du courrier par terre et alla le prendre. Rien de surprenant, des factures, de la publicité et … une lettre lui étant adressé. Il pouvait reconnaître cette écriture entre mille. Son inquiétude grandit un moment avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir sur un petit banc non loin pour lire cette lettre, au milieu d'un petit jardin de pierre.

Le sceau lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait quelque part en Écosse. Il fronça ses longs sourcils blancs avant de passer sa main dans la mince barbe blanche qui couvrait son menton. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

«_** Gomenasaï Shishou-sama,**_

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu vous inquiéter, mais je ne pouvais pas vous écrire avant ce jour. Je me trouve présentement en Écosse. Les Dursleys sont en prison… Pour tentative de meurtre sur ma personne.**_

_**Il me fallu bien du temps pour formuler cette lettre, Shishou-sama.**_

_**Je crois que vous savez où je me trouve, je crois que vous saviez qui j'étais et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Il y a tant de choses qui s'explique maintenant que je sais, Shishou-sama. Cette façon que vous avez de tout savoir et de tout voir, cette étrange sagesse qui ne se trouve pas dans la longueur d'une vie. Je connais un vieil homme ici qui vous ressemble pour cela…**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit Shishou-sama?**_

_**Étais-je trop jeune? Trop pure pour la vérité ou seulement trop vierge de connaissances?**_

_**Vous avez toujours dit que la vérité était une arme à double tranchant et je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Je comprends vraiment.**_

_**Vous étiez la lumière dans ma noirceur, vous avez été là pour me sortir de la haine et m'apprendre; sagesse, bonté, gentillesse et patience. Vous m'avez redonné cette vie, m'avez fait vieillir par delà mon âge… Pourquoi? J'ai confiance en vous Shishou-sama, je vous respecte plus que n'importe quel homme sur terre. Si vos réponses doivent attendre, je ferais preuve de patience, cette même patience que vous m'avez apprise.**_

_**Vous savez où me trouver, Shishou-sama… J'attends vos réponses, s'il vous plait…**_

_**Que votre journée soit douce et emplie de tendresse.**_

_**Juliet Lily Potter **_»

Les lèvres parcheminées de l'homme se courbèrent en un sourire simple, l'inquiétude brûlant dans ces prunelles noires disparut pour laisser place à la fierté. Il hocha la tête et replia la lettre avant de la mettre à l'intérieur de la poche cachée dans la manche de son long kimono noir bordé de blanc. Alors qu'il se relevait du banc, toujours souriant doucement, une vieille femme apparut sur le seuil de la maison, elle avait de longs cheveux poivre et sel monté en un chignon très haut sur sa tête, retenu en place par un long bâton ébène, ses yeux bleu-gris, un peu étrange dans son visage asiatique, regardèrent le vieil homme alors qu'il revenait près d'elle.

« Des nouvelles, Oji-sama? »

« Oui, Isuzu. » Le vieil homme observa la femme un moment, sourire serein sur son visage parcheminé de rides. « Hikaru, notre petite Hikaru, est à sa place, la vérité pourra enfin venir libérer nos cœur et commencer à ouvrir les yeux de ceux qui l'entourent. » La vieille femme hocha la tête doucement.

« Il était temps. »

Les deux personnes âgées entrèrent dans la maison, sourire heureux au visage.

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Ne soyez pas fâché!!!

Mon travail m'a soudainement sauté à la gorge et je ne pouvais pas délaisser mon chéri alors j'ai mit cette fic sur la glace. Pardon Pardon!

Pour ceux que sa intéresse, allez voir mes photos de Bico mon truc médiéval fantastique. Je suis l'elfe noire appelée Drizza et mon amoureux est Galimatias. Le lien est dans mon profil! :)

Merci encore a Ishimaru!

Drider Queen


	14. Le Procès

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Le Procès oOoOo**_

William observa Juliet et se laissa tombé sur le divan qui se trouvait près de lui. Sa bouche était ouverte stupidement, il le savait, mais n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de la refermer. Il était abasourdi et surtout hors de lui. Ce que venait de lui demander Juliet ainsi que l'explication qu'elle lui donnait l'horrifiait. Il ferma la bouche, l'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais se trouva incapable de formuler l'horreur qui lui montait à la gorge. Il voulait refuser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il savait que cela était impossible.

Juliet était incapable de mentir.

Elle se montrait simplement incapable de mener les gens sous quelque soit la raison. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas mentir et ne le faisait pas.

Juliet observait William avec une étrange impression de détachement. Elle lui demandait gros, mais avait confiance, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il allait faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle le savait, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer. Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui, posant sa main sur sa tête. Il la releva vivement comme brûlé alors que l'ombre du tumulte qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui traversait Juliet lui coupant le souffle. Il l'observait encore, étrangement silencieux, ses yeux la suppliant de contredire ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre, mais elle ne le pouvait pas et il le savait.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, l'air désolé et William ferma les yeux avec un air douloureux au visage. Juliet attendit qu'il se reprenne en s'assoyant sur la petite chaise juste à côté. Le silence s'étirait et la voix de William fit presque sursauter Juliet.

« En es-tu parfaitement certaine? »

Elle leva la tête et plongeant ses prunelles émeraudes dans ses yeux saphirs.

« _**Je n'ai que d'étranges preuves. Le doigt manquant à sa patte avant droite, l'étrange intelligence, sa trop longue vie, la noirceur qui caractérise la Marque des Ténèbres qui est sur sa patte avant gauche ainsi que cette aura humaine autour de ce rat. J'en suis pratiquement certaine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que peu de gens veulent que Sirius aient un procès. Qui sait ce qui arrivera si je dis au Professeur Dumbledore ce que je crois et que le ministère prend Pettigrew? Combien de temps restera-t-il à cet endroit avant que quelqu'un ne paie quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire sortir? C'est notre seule chance de le prendre William et j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait…**_ »

William comprenait tout cela. Déjà juste dans le Wizengamot, Albus avait confié à Juliet que bien peu d'entre-eux n'étaient chaud à l'idée de donner un procès à Sirius tellement ils étaient certains qu'il était coupable. Albus, étant le Président-Sorcier, était le seul à pouvoir parler des dossiers en cours. Un joli enchantement qu'il avait fait lui-même pour empêcher toute fuite d'information. Personne n'avait encore trouvé le moyen de le contourner.

Il espérait presque que Juliet avait tord, mais il comprenait autrement. Les coïncidences n'existent pas dans le monde Magique, tout arrive pour une raison et ces étranges preuves étaient beaucoup trop pour oublier. Dans la maison de sa famille, là où vivait les personnes les plus importantes à son cœur, vivait un meurtrier et Mangemort sous la forme d'un rat. William soupira, se pressant les tempes. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour observer Juliet.

Elle avait raison, il hocha alors la tête.

« D'accord. Je le ferai. J'espère juste que rien n'arrivera entre-temps. Et TU devras tout expliquer à Albus après tout cela, compris? »

Juliet hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. William se leva et lui dit bonne nuit avant de sortir, un air de terreur et d'inquiétude tout autour de lui. Juliet était désolé d'avoir apporter tel horreur sur William, mais elle avait besoin de lui et Pettigrew devait être jugé pour ses crimes. Elle observa le tableau se fermer après la sortie de William et alla se préparer à son tour. Elle passa près de son lit, y déposant Flammèche, son phénix en peluche, et caressant doucement le visage de ses parents avant de soupirer. Elle observa la photographie un moment de plus laissant couler son regard sur ses visages si familiers. Elle se détourna ensuite pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche, elle enfila un kimono blanc avec un obi vert émeraude. Elle avait demandé très timidement que le Professeur McGonagall lui permette d'en commander un à un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Minerva avait accepté, sans demander pourquoi. Elle coinça ses longs cheveux à l'aide de la barrette que lui avait offert Ginny. Juliet se glissa hors de sa chambre et sortit à l'extérieur du château, portant dans sa main un petit bol en céramique, une plume que Fawkes lui avait donnée et une boite d'allumette. Elle alla se placer non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, dans laquelle toutes les lumières étaient fermées.

Tout près de la Forêt Interdite, entre la cabane d'Hagrid et celle-ci, se trouvait un petit ruisseau qui descendait jusqu'au lac. Elle s'agenouilla près du ruisseau, emplit doucement le petit bol qu'elle avait apporté et leva la tête vers le croissant de lune qui éclairait la nuit. Elle n'avait vu ce petit rituel performé, mais en avait apprit bien vite la signification. Shishou lui avait tout raconté, tout expliqué et elle avait comprit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle plaça religieusement le bol plein d'eau au nord, la plume au sud derrière elle, la boîte d'allumette à l'est et enfin un rocher poli pris du lit du ruisseau à l'ouest. Elle mit quelques brindilles sèches avec les allumettes.

« _Par l'eau, véhicule de l'âme, des émotions_. »

En même temps que de penser ses mots, elle prit le petit bol et en fit couler l'eau en un mince filet au sol.

« _Par l'air, véhicule de l'immatériel, du mental_. »

Elle tourna légèrement son torse pour prendre la plume et la faire bouger légèrement, produisant un petit vent.

« _Par le feu, véhicule de l'esprit, du cœur_. »

Elle alluma une allumette et mit feu aux brindilles.

« _Par la terre, véhicule du corps, du vivant et du pur_. »

Elle toucha la pierre de sa main, puis ferma les yeux. Juliet ne vit pas l'eau qu'elle avait vidée former un cercle autour d'elle, la plume continuait de danser dans un vent invisible, un léger cercle de vent, faisant bouger les brindilles d'herbe se forma ensuite, le feu forma un troisième cercle autour d'elle et la terre bougea légèrement créant un dernier cercle autour d'elle. Elle leva sa main droite à son front, le touchant du bout des doigts, ensuite les porta à sa bouche, les baisant puis les posa sur son cœur, baisant avec révérence sa tête. Elle ne sentit que vaguement ses cheveux bouger au vent, mais sa concentration était totale.

« _Gaïa,_ _Mère de Tous, Mère Éternelle, entend ma voix en cette nuit de Quart. Je suis indigne de demander faveurs, mais j'ai besoin de support, j'ai besoin de ta force. Mon maître vous dit compatissante et d'un cœur plus grand que l'univers que vous nous avez donné. Je fais appel à vous pour protéger mon parrain durant ce mois avant son procès. Donnez moi chance pour lui donner liberté. Gaïa, Mère de la Terre, écoute ma prière et aide moi. Je désire tant une famille. _»

Juliet resta encore un moment attentive, mais n'entendit rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le ciel où la lune apparaissait plus brillante. Les quatre cercles autour d'elle semblèrent se dissiper et a plume retourna au sol. Alors que Juliet se relevait doucement et ramassait ses choses; elle entendit du bruit provenant de la forêt et un homme au corps de cheval en sortit. Il observait le ciel et ne semblait pas l'avoir vue entre les arbres. Juliet se releva avec ses choses dans ses bras et allait partir alors que le centaure parla.

« Vous ne devriez pas être seule dehors, Jeune Potter. Ce monde n'est pas sécuritaire pour vous, c'est écrit dans les cieux. Mars est très brillante ce soir. »

Juliet se retourna pour observer le centaure. Elle ne pouvait pas bien le voir à la noirceur ambiante, mais se doutait que sa robe était pâle.

« _**Je rentre. J'avais une faveur à demander et je ne pouvais guère le faire à l'intérieur. Comment savez-vous mon nom?**_ »

Le centaure s'approcha d'elle courbant son torse légèrement pour être plue à son niveau. Juliet avait raison, son pelage et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Il avait un visage agréable, ses yeux bleu ciel dégageaient une douceur qui marquait ses déplacements. Juliet activa son don pour voir tout danger et ne voyant qu'une aura grise parcourue des fils de magie qu'elle avait pu observer chez Silverec elle le laissa approcher sans peur. Il avait quelques lignes magenta qui couraient le long de ses bras, une marque de force et de stature. Autour de son front se trouvait une ligne blanche avait une légère teinte bleutée, Juliet en ignorait la signification.

« Je sais votre nom car il est écrit dans les cieux partout où le regard mène, Jeune Potter. Une faveur? À qui demandiez-vous cette faveur? »

Juliet sourit doucement.

« _**Gaïa.**_ »

Le centaure eut un mouvement de surprise, mais ne dit plus rien. Juliet inclina légèrement sa tête et retourna vivement vers la porte secrète au pied du mur est, par laquelle elle était sortie. Le centaure la regarda partir, toujours surpris. Il piaffa légèrement avant de retourner dans la forêt un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la forêt, son regard fit attiré vers l'endroit où l'enfant s'était agenouillée pour demander sa faveur.

Un cercle parfait de pensées d'un blanc parfait marquait l'endroit.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Deux semaines passèrent dans un calme relatif. Juliet allait au lac nager avec Illiquilid souvent avec William ou bien encore Albus. Illiquilid lui avait rapidement apprise comment nager et avec l'utilisation d'une plante donnée par Severus, Juliet allait nager sous l'eau avec son amie. Cette plante, la branchiflore, permettait à Juliet de respirer sous l'eau avec des branchies, lui donnant les pieds et mains palmés, mais cette plante était absolument dégelasse à manger pour avoir ces résultats. Elle passait aussi quelques temps avec Hagrid juste à parler de ce qu'il faisait sur le terrain de l'école et ce genre de chose. Juliet ne remarqua jamais le cercle de fleurs.

Elle continuait d'échanger quelques lettres avec Severus Snape, qu'elle ne voyait que rarement durant les repas. Mark et elle continuaient de s'envoyer de nombreuses lettres, au minimum 2 ou 3 par semaines. William restait nerveux, mais passait cela sur le stage fragile qu'il était rendu lors de la délicate extraction du sort qui obscurcissait la gorge de Juliet. En effet, il avait maintenant un tiers du sort d'enlever, mais il savait prendre bien garde à ce qu'il faisait. Juliet aidait William à s'étendre après une longue séance alors qu'Albus entra. Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement de William pour qu'il puisse prendre du repos après chaque séance. Albus vient aider la jeune fille alors que William s'endormit presque immédiatement lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller de son lit.

Juliet et Albus ressortirent pour laisser le jeune homme dormir. Alors que le portrait, une jeune fille gardant des moutons, se refermait derrière eux, Albus observa Juliet.

« Nous allons devoir aller à Diagon Alley pour aller chercher tes choses d'écoles aujourd'hui d'accord? »

Albus lui tendit la lettre avec la liste de chose qu'elle allait avoir de besoin. Juliet hocha activement de la tête avec un sourire. Albus hocha lui aussi la tête et commença à marcher vers son bureau en parlant de choses et d'autres avec Juliet. Rendu dans le bureau du Directeur, Albus lui demanda d'entrer dans le feu avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le Floo par elle-même car cela prenait absolument un commandement verbal. Albus était légèrement inquiet des épreuves que Juliet allait devoir subir pour apprendre les sorts de base. Habituellement les étudiants apprenaient à lancer des sorts non-verbal qu'en sixième année. Juliet s'accrocha alors à Albus alors que celui-ci prononçait la formule les envoyant au bar qu'ils avaient déjà visités.

Juliet ferma les yeux comme Albus l'avait conseillé, mais la sensation de mouvement n'aidait en rien les sentiments qui passaient d'Albus vers elle. L'inquiétude, la joie, un peu de colère. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sire Godric ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette portion de son don. Elle avait rapidement comprit comment le contrôler, mais dès qu'il y avait contact, elle n'était pas capable de le contrôler complètement. Plus souvent qu'autrement, elle ne le pouvait pas. Après un voyage qui paru interminable pour Juliet, ils furent crachés dans le bar et Juliet relâcha son emprise sur Albus. Celui-ci la regardait avec un éclat légèrement joueur en plus des étincelles habituelles qui habitaient ses yeux. Juliet fit une moue légèrement dégoûtée alors qu'elle voyait l'état de ses vêtements.

« _**Je crois que les sorciers doivent trouver des moyens plus confortables de voyager. Non mais vraiment… **_»

Albus éclata de rire alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour débarrasser l'enfant de la suie qui couvrait son jeans et son chandail. Les quelques patrons qui étaient là en ce midi tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée en entendant le vieil homme rire. Quelques uns d'entre-eux se levèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent Juliet, alors qu'elle tassait ses longs cheveux de devant son visage, exposant sa cicatrice. Albus cessa de rire en voyant ces mouvements et jetant un regard sévère à ces gens, dirigeant Juliet vers la porte du Chemin de Traverse.

Juliet soupira, elle aimerait bien ne pas attirer autant d'attentions, mais cela semblait inévitable. Ces gens étaient bien étranges pour cela, mais elle ne leur en voulait pas. Albus passa par tous les magasins avec elle, écartant les curieux.

La première place qu'ils visitèrent fut Gringotts. Juliet entra dans la file de gens qui attendait et tendit sa clef au gobelin qui se trouvait à un bureau; Albus la lui avait remise juste avant d'entrer dans la banque. En même temps, Professeur Dumbledore demanda à voir son vault spécial. Juliet leva la tête, intriguée par celle demande, mais le vieil homme avait l'air complètement serein de quelqu'un qui demande ce genre de chose tout les jours, tout en tendant une lettre scellée au gobelin. Juliet fronça les sourcils en rebaissant la tête. Étrange.

Le gobelin en appela un autre, Griphook, pour les apporter vers les deux vaults. Ils passèrent vers le vault de Juliet en premier. Juliet aima grandement les tournant et descentes rapides que faisaient le chariot. En jetant un coup d'œil vers Albus, lui révéla qu'il aimait autant cela qu'elle. Juliet fit une note de lui parler des manèges Moldus. Ils arrièrent bien trop vite au vault et lorsque le Gobelin lui ouvrit la porte, elle dut retenir sa mâchoire de tomber.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'était tout cet argent?! Juliet tourna la tête vers Albus et celui-ci lui dit de prendre une bonne poignée de Gallions, les pièces dorées, un peu de Mornilles, les pièces argentées et quelques Noises, les pièces cuivrées. Juliet prit le sac que lui tendait le gobelin avec un hochement de tête et l'emplit en écoutant les diverses valeurs qu'avaient ces pièces par Griphook.

Ils allèrent vers un autre vault tout aussi rapidement et Juliet avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une telle vitesse. Elle observa Griphook sortir du chariot et se positionner devant la porte pour ensuite descendre son long doigt crochu de haut en bas. De nombreux clicks résonnèrent dans l'air humide des souterrains. Albus se leva du chariot et Juliet eut à peine le temps de voir ce que contenait le vault avant qu'il ne le prenne et le place rapidement dans sa poche. Un geste si vif qu'il fit un moment douter de l'âge avancé du Directeur. Alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir dans le chariot et que Griphook fermait la porte du vault 713 maintenant vide, il observa Juliet un moment et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne parles pas de ce que j'ai pris ici aujourd'hui d'accord? »

Juliet hocha la tête, acquiescant la demande. Elle était curieuse et intriguée, mais respectait cette demande. Elle comprenait que bien des choses dans ce monde qui lui était nouveau était dangereux dans des mains mauvaises.

Le retour à la surface ce fit tout aussi rapidement que la descente. Juliet descendit du chariot après Albus. Elle se tourna vers le gobelin qui attendait qu'ils partent et le salua dignement, comme William le lui avait montré. Albus fit de même. Le gobelin écarta légèrement les yeux, le seul signe de surprise et offrit un sourire un peu étrange, pas effrayant mais presque, à l'enfant alors que celle-ci partait. Les autres gobelins qui étaient proche lors de cette action s'approchèrent de Griphook pour lui demander qui était cette nouvelle personne qui leur portait respect. Ils avaient du respect pour le vieil homme qui leur avait toujours montré déférence, mais cette enfant était nouvelle. Griphook leur répondit, dans un ton sec et un peu plein de surprise encore.

« Juliet Potter. »

Les gobelins hochèrent la tête et le groupe se dispersa. Griphook regarda l'enfant sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il fût appelé de nouveau à l'un des comptoirs. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir. Cette enfant de la nouvelle génération leur portait un respect qui avait presque disparu. Il y avait que quelques individus qui ne les traitaient pas comme des esclaves. Juliet ne se rendit pas compte que la simple action de remercier Griphook par la seule façon qu'elle connaissait lui avait permis de redonner un peu de vigueur à lui-même ainsi qu'à ses collègues. Le restant de la journée, les gens qui montèrent avec Griphook étaient nerveux car le gobelin affichait un sourire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas…

Ils continuèrent leurs achats. Ils eurent quelques difficultés en entrant dans la librairie, mais quelques mots bien placés d'Albus dispersèrent rapidement la foule. Juliet, après tout ce temps passé à tenter de ne pas toucher les gens, mais parfois n'en étant pas capable, était très fatiguée d'avoir toutes ces émotions qui n'étaient pas siennes passer dans son corps à la moindre poignée de main. Son sourire devint forcé lorsque Albus la ramena vers le bar pour retourner à Hogwarts. Mais la journée ne pouvait pas se terminer facilement n'est-ce pas? Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce une femme blonde portant une robe rose d'un goût douteux, tout du moins aux yeux de Juliet, les arrêta alors que l'homme qui l'accompagnait prenait une photo d'eux. Juliet dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver sa vue. Ce flash était dangereux!

Albus prit le bras de Juliet et l'amena vite vers l'arrière du bar, où Tom les attendait avec la porte ouverte. Ils entrèrent sans répondre aux nombreuses questions de la femme et Tom referma la porte derrières eux avec fracas. Albus soupira alors que Juliet continuait à cligner des yeux. Elle avait très bien sentie la colère d'Albus à la présence de cette femme. Elle devait être la journaliste qui avait fait cet horrible article sur Juliet. Il n'avait pas pris très longtemps avant qu'ils découvrent la raison de la présence de Juliet à Hogwarts. Le monde Magique avait été plus que dévasté lorsque les nouvelles de l'abus sur leur symbole avaient été mit au grand jour. Juliet savait qu'elle allait devoir donner une entrevue un jour, mais elle avait consulté Albus et William et ceux-ci lui avait conseillée d'attendre après le procès de Sirius ; ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ils retournèrent alors à Hogwarts par Floo, Juliet étant toujours aussi dégoûtée par ce moyen de transport. Plus que deux semaines avant le procès de Sirius, elle devenait facilement pensive et William devenait de plus en plus agiter par la chose que lui avait demandé Juliet.

Les deux semaines passèrent sans trop de difficultés, le matin du procès, William disparu du château très tôt le matin. Il sortit du château et alla Apparaître chez ses parents. À cette heure, l'aube pointait à peine, sa famille dormait. Il entra dans la maison facilement, les protections en place le reconnaissant comme étant un membre de la famille. Il monta les marches en prenant gare à celles qui craquaient. Il voulait tant que Juliet ait tord. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de Ron, là ou Scabbers dormait. Il poussa un soupir, avant de lancer un sort de mutisme sur la porte elle-même pour l'empêcher de grincer. Il l'ouvrit lentement pour être accueillit par les légers ronflements de Ron.

Il observa la pièce en semi-désordre, secouant sa tête en voyant que Ron n'était pas encore prêt à aller à l'école le lendemain. Il vit dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, sur la commode de Ron, la petite boîte contenant l'animal. Il s'approcha à pas feutré pour observer l'animal un moment. Celui-ci dormait dans la boîte et William pointa sa baguette, lui lançant un sort de stupéfaction non-verbal avant de le prendre vivement et le mettre dans sa poche. Il regarda Ron un moment et s'excusa sans voix à son frère. Il sortit ensuite de la maison, enlevant les sorts qu'il avait utilisés pour y entrer sans détection.

Il retourna à Hogwarts et fut surpris de voir Juliet l'attendre au pied des marches. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans la posture ou les yeux de Juliet alors que William s'approchait. Juliet se releva pour le regarder et William sortit le rat de sa poche pour le lui donner. Juliet prit le rat, mais les étranges sentiments étranges provenant de l'animal la firent broncher et William rattrapa l'animal avant qu'il ne tombe. Il conjura alors une petite boite avant d'y poser l'animal. Il transforma la boite en un sac à main. Il savait que son sort de stupéfaction allait tenir jusqu'au moins la moitié de l'après-midi. Juliet prit le sac avant de regarder William. Elle hocha la tête doucement avant de lui sourire légèrement. William émit un soupir avant de secouer la tête. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le château par un passage que Juliet montra à William. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'à attendre quelques heures avant de se rendre au Ministère.

Juliet tenta de lire pendant ces quelques heures, mais en fut complètement incapable. Elle prit alors son petit attirail de dessin pour enlever les images qui dansaient dans sa tête. C'est ainsi que Albus trouva la petite fille, assise à son bureau avec un dessin devant elle. Il entra et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa protégée pour observer le dessin.

C'était un portrait d'elle-même et un homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement bouclé avait un bras passé autour de son épaule. Il faisait un grand sourire, ses yeux pleins d'éclats de joie. Un grand sourire éclairait aussi le visage de l'enfant.

Juliet leva la tête pour regarder Albus avant de déposer son crayon. Le dessin était très vivant, elle avait placée près d'elle un miroir et avait dessiné Sirius de mémoire. Elle fit un petit sourire à Albus. Celui-ci le lui rendit alors qu'elle écrivait un petit quelque chose à l'endos pour ensuite rouler le dessin et aller chercher sa petite sacoche. Elle tendit le dessin à Albus.

« _**J'aimerais que vous lui donniez ce dessin lorsqu'il sera libre.**_ »

Albus prit le dessin délicatement et le plaça dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches. Il tendit la main à Juliet et celle-ci la prit. Ils allèrent ensemble à la limite des protection du château, là où les attendait William et Minerva McGonagall. Ensemble ils Disparurent tous pour le Ministère de la Magie. Juliet fut alors assaillie de nombreux flash alors que Minerva et William l'aidait à se rendre à la salle de jugement. Albus était partit dans une autre direction car il devait parler au Wizengamot un peu avant le début du procès. Les journalistes les suivirent sans cesser de poser des questions, de prendre des photos. Juliet serrait contre-elle le petit sac qu'elle avait à la main. Toute cette foule presque déchaînée l'intimidait. Ils furent vite au niveau des salles pour procès et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la salle 10, les Aurors qui la gardaient regardèrent les trois personnes, vérifièrent leur liste avant de les faire entrer. Juliet émit un soupir alors que les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et que les voix des journalistes étaient réduites à un léger murmure. Elle alla s'asseoir là où un autre Auror lui pointa, l'endroit pour les témoins. William et Minerva s'assirent non loin d'elle. Juliet regardait droit devant elle, tendant d'ignorer les murmures venant des gens qui prenait place dans les estrades tout autour. Elle sursauta lorsque William se pencha légèrement pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je croise les doigts pour que tu aies tord, Emrys…»

Juliet frissonna légèrement, mais ne répondit pas. Elle espérait tellement avoir raison. Son parrain allait être libéré sûrement grâce à ceci. Elle vit les pieds de William apparaître sur la chaise à côté d'elle et tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer.

La pièce était sombre, les lampes qui l'éclairaient semblaient poser du mouvement dans les cheveux de William. Comme si sa chevelure était habitée d'une vie propre. Il observait devant lui, ses yeux semblaient briller dans la noirceur ambiante. Juliet ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce jeune homme. Il lui était important, mais à quel point?

Comme sentant son regard sui lui, il tourna les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur. Il avait l'air moins nerveux que ce matin. Juliet rougit et retourna à sa propre contemplation. Elle tomba rapidement dans ses pensées, tentant de se comprendre. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la salle se remplissait rapidement et elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit de maillet provenant de la chaise au milieu de l'endroit; celle où Professeur Dumbledore était assit. Ses yeux se dirigèrent d'eux-même vers l'entré de l'accusé alors qu'Albus annonçait l'arrivé de Sirius. À ce moment là, tout les gens, y compris journalistes qui avaient été approuvé pour couvrir l'affaire eurent tous une surprise.

« Faites entrer l'accusé.»

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Sirius Orion Black, pieds et poings liés, entouré par Kingsley Shaclebolt, Nymphodora Tonks et un autre Auror que Juliet ne reconnu pas. Parmi les bruits de surprises ainsi que les murmures provenant de la foule, ils l'amenèrent vers l'étrange chaise qui trônait le centre de la pièce. Sirius avait la tête bien droite et avançait dignement vers la chaise. Dès qu'il s'y assit cependant, les chaînes qui l'ornaient l'entourèrent rapidement, le coinçant en celle-ci. Il ne baissa pas la tête, regardant les gens du Wizengamot en face de lui.

Juliet sourit de l'endroit où elle était assise. Il semblait beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, un mois plus tôt. Même si la journée avait été triste, pleine de désespoir, elle avait été le meilleur cadeau, son premier cadeau. Un moment qu'elle allait chérir à jamais. Albus frappa à nouveau sur son bureau, laissant la salle dans le silence.

Les procédures commencèrent alors que Juliet n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle n'observait que Sirius, le voyant réagir à tout ce qui était dit. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres pensant à qu'elle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle allait montrer Scabbers à tous.

Elle fronça les sourcils un moment alors que pour la 10e fois, la haine de quelqu'un l'englobait. Elle tenta de trouver la provenance de cette haine, mais fut interrompue par la voix d'Amélia Bones, l'appellent à la barre.

Juliet se leva parmi les murmures et les exclamations. Les gens tentaient tant bien que mal de voir sa cicatrice qu'ils n'aperçurent pas le sac à main qu'elle avait tout contre-elle. Elle s'assit dignement dans la chaise juste au même niveau que Sirius. Elle sentit son regard, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle leva la tête vers les gens du Wizengamot.

« Devant cette cours, vous devez dire la vérité, juste la vérité, que la vérité. Jurez par Merlin. »

_**« Je le jure. »**_

Une des personnes à gauche d'Albus leva sa main en se raclant la gorge. Elle attendit le hochement de tête provenant d'Amélia, la seule personne autorisant des questions posées aux témoins.

« Miss Potter, pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas? »

Juliet refréna l'envie de grimacer à la voix fausse et aiguë que cette affreuse femme ce donnait. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette.

«_** Je suis sous l'effet d'un sort de Mutisme permanant…**_ »

« C'est impossible! » s'exclama la femme-grenouille avant même de laisser le temps à Juliet de former sa phrase au complet.

« _**Madame, laissez-moi terminer. J'ai eu un accident de Magie des Souhaits et c'est le résultat Un Conjureur certifié de Gringotts travaille sur ma personne pour enlever ce sort. Vous pouvez vérifier la véracité de mes dires car ce Conjureur est ici, dans cette salle.**_ »

La femme émit un léger bruit et fit signe à Amélia de continuer. Juliet voyait bien que cette femme avait peu de sentiment hormis le mépris. Juliet fronça les sourcils, n'aimant déjà pas cette femme. Amélia reprit.

« Est-il vrai que c'est vous-même, fille des décédées, qui demanda ce procès? »

« _**Oui, Madame Bones.**_ »

« Pourquoi? »

« _**Il n'a jamais eu de véritable procès et je le sais innocent. **_»

La femme-grenouille coupa la prochaine question de Madame Bones.

« Innocent? Nous avons beaucoup de témoins disant l'avoir vu faire exploser ces pauvres Moldus et Monsieur Peter Pettigrew. Tout le monde sait qu'il est responsable de la mort tragique de vos parents. » La voix faussement doucereuse de la femme révolta Juliet. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrôlant son tempérament avec un brio incroyable. Elle le faisait pour Sirius.

« _**Madame, veuillez noter que je n'ai pas dit que je le CROYAIS innocent, mais que je le SAIS innocent. Il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de mes parents.**_ »

« Alors qui était-ce? » demanda Madame Bones.

« _**Peter Pettigrew**_ »

Des éclats de voix venant de la foule explosèrent aux oreilles de Juliet et celle-ci se félicita d'avoir réduit son don au minimum, ne sentant que légèrement la surprise et autres émotions des gens. Albus avait prévenue Juliet que la mère de Peter se trouverait là, car c'était son fils qui avait été supposément tué par Sirius. Elle se concentra légèrement sur elle-même pour oublier la foule qui l'entourait.

« Je vous le demande encore Miss Potter, comment croyez-vous cela? Tout le monde sait que c'est Sirius Black qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potters! Il vient d'une longue famille qui pratique la Magie Noire! Il est fidèle à Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. » Juliet trouva qu'elle avait l'air un peu trop fière d'elle, Décidément cette Dolorès Umbridge était hostile et pleine de préjugée.

« _**Pour une nouvelle fois, Madame, je SAIS qu'il est innocent. Il a lui-même avoué son innocence sous l'effet du Véritasérum. Ensuite je me rappelle de la nuit où j'ai été faite orpheline et mon Père a dit les mots suivants. "Peter nous a trahit".Vous pouvez visionnez cette mémoire que j'ai remise aux Aurors Tonks et Shacklebolt lorsqu'ils sont venu me trouver par rapport à ce procès.**_ »

Les murmures continuèrent. Sirius émit un gémissement juste assez fort pour que Juliet l'entende. Il ne croyait probablement pas qu'elle pouvait se souvenir de cette soirée comme lui. Julier observait les membres du Wizengamot avant de produire un bruit qui attira l'attention de tous sur elle.

«_** Je peux le prouver.**_ »

Albus se leva vivement, frappant son maillet une seule fois et les voix qui avaient soudainement explosés avec son annonce se turent immédiatement. Il observa un moment Juliet. Amélia Bones la regardait comme si elle venait de pousser une troisième tête, son monocle était tombée tant sa surprise était grande. Albus prit alors la parole.

« Comment pouvez-vous le prouver Miss Potter? Je vous préviens de ne pas mentir. »

« _**Car j'ai ici, avec moi, dans cette pièce, Peter Pettigrew. Auror Shacklebolt, pouvez-vous approcher? J'aurais besoin de votre aide, car il est encore dans sa forme d'animagi et il est stupéfié.**_ »

Juste après qu'elle est annoncé ce qu'elle avait, elle entendit de nouveau les cris et les injures, un cri de surprise provenant de Sirius, elle vit aussi plusieurs membres du Wizengamot se lever. Kingsley, que rien ne semblait surprendre, s'approcha après qu'Amélia lui ait fait signe de le faire. Juliet mit alors le petit sac à main qu'elle avait sur ses genoux sur la petite table que se trouvait en face d'elle. Kingsley la regarda un moment avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un rat grassouillet qu'il posa au centre de la pièce bien en vu des membres du Wizengamot.

Il observa l'animal pendant un moment, dans la cacophonie ambiante, avant de pointer sa baguette et lui lancer rapidement trois sorts. Le premier enleva le sort de stupéfaction, avant que le rat ne retrouve ses esprits, il fut frappé par un sort qui ne sembla pas avoir d'effet pour ensuite se faire frapper par le dernier. La forme du rat s'embrouilla un moment et la panique s'entendit dans la pièce alors qu'un home se trouva à sa place. Il était grassouillet, faisait un peu de calvitie, son visage avait une apparence de rongeur.

Kingsley ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Tonks vint se placer à son côté et l'homme fut rapidement mit en chaînes et placé sur une chaise semblable à celle occupée par Sirius. Celui-ci fixait l'homme qui venait d'apparaître de façon tellement maligne que Juliet détourna le regard. En tournant la tête elle vit que William l'observait, silencieux dans la masse criante de gens qui l'entourait, Il croisa son regard et elle y vit l'horreur. Il avait espéré, jusqu'au dernier moment que ce qu'elle eut dit soit faux.

Pendant ce temps, Albus tentait de rétablir l'ordre. Après quelques coups de marteaux inefficaces, il prit une grande respiration et cria.

" SILENCE! »

Les gens dans la salle, les membres du Wizengamot et surtout le nouvel accusé sursautèrent. Le silence fut assourdissant. Juliet observait Albus d'un air presque effrayé. Sa voix avait une puissance qui lui avait donné des frissons.

« À la prochaine interruption du genre, la salle sera vidée. Miss Potter, voulez-vous nous dire d'où vient cet homme? »

« _**Il était le rat de la famille Weasley; Scabbers. Il y avait beaucoup d'indices, mais je n'étais pas certaine. Un rat, surtout quand il n'est pas magique, ne vit pas 10 ans en était aussi actif que celui-ci. Il avait des réactions presque humaines lorsque j'étais présente et parla de mes parents avec Ronald Weasley. Il a aussi le doigt qu'il lui manquait à la patte avant droite. Le doigt retrouvé lors de l'explosion qui fit que Sirius Orion Black fut arrêté et envoyé en prison sans procès, sans questions, sur la base d'une croyance populaire.**_ »

Peter regardait partout, l'air apeuré, mais lorsque ces yeux tombèrent sur Sirius, il devint totalement terrifié. Il commença à balbutier, mais un geste vif de Tonks le rendit soudainement muet. Albus hocha la tête après la lecture des dires de Juliet. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dolorès Umbridge de parler.

« Vous pouvez retourner à votre place Miss Potter. »

Juliet se leva et retourna s'asseoir, la main de William se posa immédiatement sur son épaule lorsqu'elle s'assit. Juliet hocha la tête et il serra légèrement son épaule. Un léger dialogue silencieux lors duquel il lui demandait si elle était correcte et il lui donnait de sa force. Juliet observait celui qu'elle savait être Peter, calmée par la présence de la main de William.

« Auror Tonks, allez chercher du Véritaserum pour questionner cet homme. »

« Monsieur Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas donner du Véritasérum à cet homme sans raison! »Encore cette femme grenouille !

« Vous avez raison, mais ne trouvez-vous cela point étrange qu'un homme passe dix ans sous la forme d'un rat dans une famille magique? Je vous demanderais maintenant de laisser Madame Bones faire son travail sans interruption. Cependant, il y a une chose qui donnera rapidement ce droit. Auror Shacklebolt, veuillez lever la manche gauche de cet homme je vous prie. »

Juliet savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver, elle pouvait la sentir. Kingsley leva la manche alors que L'homme tentait de s'enlever du chemin. Il ne pouvait pas bouger grâce aux chaînes de la chaise et la terreur se lit dans ses yeux. Lorsque la manche fut levée, un léger tatouage était visible à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. C'était la ligne contour d'un crâne qui avait la bouche ouverte de laquelle sortait un serpent. Les voix dans la foule reprirent de plus belle et Albus signala aux Aurors qui gardaient la porte de faire sortir les gens. Beaucoup tentèrent de protester, refuser, mais après quelques minutes, la salle fut vide à l'exception de William, Minerva et d'une autre femme qui devait être la mère de Peter. La pauvre femme était blanche comme un fantôme, elle fixait son fils des yeux. Une mère reconnaîtrait son fils parmi mille.

Tonks revint prestement avec quelqu'un portant dans ses mains une petite bouteille transparente. L'homme résista à l'administration du Véritasérum, mais la personne en robe blanche fit un sort qui sembla avoir l'effet de maintenir sa bouche ouverte. Elle versa trois goûtes pour ensuite fermer la bouche de l'homme et de lui maser la gorge pour l'aider à avaler. Tonks enleva ensuite le sort du Mutisme qu'elle avait apposé sur lui. Il devint calme, observant les gens autour de lui avec un détachement étrange. Albus fit signe à Amélia de commencer l'interrogatoire et il regarda la femme-grenouille par la suite, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

« Votre nom. »

« Peter Pettigrew » Sa voix était légèrement aiguë et sans émotions.

« Êtes-vous un fidèle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »

« Oui »

« Depuis combien de temps l'êtes-vous? »

« J'ai été fidèle au Mage Noir depuis ma septième année à Hogwarts. »

« Étiez-vous le Gardien du Secret des Potters? »

« Oui, Sirius a fait tout mon travail en me donnant sa place comme Gardien. »

Sirius se mit à lâcher des injures, mais il n'ut pas le temps de terminer la première que Tonks lui ait lancé un sort de mutisme. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de se fixer de nouveau sur Peter. Elle leva l'enchantement tout de suite.

« Pourquoi avez-vous trahit les Potters? »

« Car elle était supposée être mienne. Mais James s'en est mêlé. Il fallait qu'il la séduise, qu'il lui donne une potion! Elle m'aimait et il me l'a prise! Il devait payer. Elle n'était pas supposée être tuée. Elle m'avait été promise, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner leur enfant. Juliet devrait être ma fille ! »

Juliet eu un frisson désagréable. Elle ne voulait jamais toucher cet homme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit en son cœur, la touche froide de la haine. Albus demanda alors un vote pour le jugement de Peter après qu'il eut aussi répondu aux questions sur la mort des 12 Moldus. Presque tous les membres du Wizengamot le votèrent coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Seul un homme aux cheveux platine et la femme-grenouille s'étaient abstenus de voter. La pièce devint froide alors que les Aurors appelaient les Détraqueurs pour amener le prisonnier Pettigrew en Azkaban. Juliet fut prise par surprise, son regard rapidement attiré ver la porte de laquelle les deux monstres entraient.

Sirius eut un tremblement incontrôlable, cependant ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Peter, il voulait le voir disparaître avec ces êtres infâmes. C'était la seule mesure de justice qu'il avait présentement et la seule force d'esprit qu'il avait retrouvé après un mois loin des Détraqueurs, lui permit de maintenir l'effet des mémoires au loin pour un moment. Les Détraqueurs passèrent près de lui, il retint difficilement un cri qui voulait déchirer sa gorge, mais sa vision devait le tromper. Les deux bêtes passèrent à côté de Peter et ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Sirius secoua la tête, tentant d'arrêter les pleurs d'un enfant qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il regarda vers où les bêtes pouvaient se diriger et sa respiration se prit dans sa gorge.

Tout droit vers Juliet… Alors que les cris de sa mère résonnèrent dans sa tête accompagnée de la terreur qu'elle avait du ressentir, Juliet sombra dans la noirceur amère d'une ancienne mémoire, accompagnée de tous les sentiments qui volèrent dans l'air cette affreuse nuit, imprégnés dans l'être de l'enfant. Les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, l'enfant tomba au sol, inerte, sans que personne ne réagisse. Le froid intense et les affreuses mémoires de chaque personne donnèrent l'instant de surprise aux Détraqueurs, ils n'étaient qu'a deux mètres de la forme prône de Juliet alors que Sirius Black réagit.

« NON! »

La chaise sur lequel il était assis, qui le maintenant prisonnier quelques instants plutôt, le laissa soudainement aller. Sirius bougea si rapidement qu'il en fut lui-même surpris, passant près d'un Détraqueur en bronchant grandement, manquant presque tomber au sol. Il se jeta par terre à lors que les autres membres de la salle commencèrent à réagir. Il prit contre lui Juliet, mettant son corps entre elle et les Détraqueurs. La petite était secouée de spasmes irréguliers qui fendirent le cœur de Sirius. Il sentait dans son dos la présence de ces affreux monstres, sentant sa santé mentale glisser entre ses doigts alors que les bêtes faisaient resurgir sa plus affreuse mémoire.

« _Debout Sirius… Allez, pour Juliet, lève toi et sort de la salle… DEBOUT! MAIS LÈVE TOI!_»

Il n'arrivait pas à le faire, mais un cri de "_Expecto Patronum_!" lui donna un léger moment de calme. Il entendit la voix distincte d'Albus lui crier un ordre.

« SORTEZ JULIET D'ICI! »

Malgré toutes ces années d'emprisonnement, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore le fit agir d'instinct. Sirius se leva et vit alors un jeune homme aux cheveux roux lui faire signe de le suivre. À ses côtés se trouvait Minerva McGonagall son vieux professeur de Transfiguration. Il n'hésita pas et alla vers eux, sautant la barre qui séparait les spectateurs des témoins. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et Minerva fermèrent la marche derrière lui alors que les abeilles-patronus de Dumbledore les entouraient d'une couverture de sécurité bourdonnante. Un Auror près d'une porte recluse l'ouvrit rapidement pour les laisser passer alors qu'il allait aider ensuite ses collèges à contrôler les deux Détraqueurs qui tentait de suivre Sirius Black et son précieux paquet. Sirius entra immédiatement par la porte ouverte, Minerva la referma après que William fut entré à son tour.

Sirius se laissa tomber par terre regardant avec effroi le petit visage tout blanc de la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de lui et sortit un petit couteau ainsi qu'une barre de chocolat de sa poche. Il se mit en en faire de petit morceau avant de les passer au travers des lèvres de Juliet pour les faire fondre. L'enfant avait encore des spasmes, mais beaucoup moins qu'en la présence des Détraqueurs, il était pourtant alarmant qu'elle ne se réveille pas. La porte s'ouvrit et Albus Dumbledore dut éviter un sort douteux d'un pas vif à gauche. Il observa William qui le pointait de sa baguette un moment avant d'entrer.

« Comment est-elle? »

« Elle doit être menée à l'Infirmerie Albus, tout de suite. Elle ne semble pas réagir du tout au chocolat. Je n'ai jamais vu de réaction aussi forte à des Détraqueurs! »

Minerva parla d'un ton bas, pratiquement un murmure alors que les deux hommes agenouillées par terre ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Après qu'il ait vu que le nouvel arrivant était Albus, William retourna à donner du chocolat à l'enfant. Sirius, quand à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du petit visage livide de l'enfant. La main ridée d'Albus se posant sur son épaule le tira de sa fixation.

« Sirius, vous devez la laisser aller avec William et Minerva à l'Infirmerie. Elle doit être vue par un spécialiste. »

L'homme balbutia un moment avant de répondre.

« Non! Je dois être avec elle. J'ai déjà tellement manqué Professeur. S'il vous plait! »

« Sirius, vous devez rester avec moi pour finaliser votre pardon et prendre la garde de Juliet aujourd'hui. Elle aura besoin de vous, mais c'est le plus pressant. Elle sera en sécurité avec William et Minerva. Je vous le jure Sirius. »

Albus parlait d'une voix calme et douce, tout en étant ferme. Sirius savait qu'il devait obéir. Il regarda un moment Minerva avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui devait être William. Avec un regret infini, il tendit l'enfant au jeune homme. Il allait parler, mais William le devança en prenant doucement l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle ne tremblait plus.

« Je veillerai sur elle, c'est promis M. Black. »

Sirius resta sans voix alors qu'Albus formait rapidement un portkey pour Minerva et William à l'aide d'un papier d'emballage d'un bonbon traînant dans ses poches. Sirius fixa l'endroit où avait été Juliet et dut s'appuyer sur Albus pour se lever. Il se sentait si faible. Il regarda Albus.

« Comment a-t'il deviner ma question? »

Albus fit un léger sourire, entraînant l'homme avec lui à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Probablement car c'est la même question qu'il aurait posé s'il aurait du faire votre choix, M. Black. »

Sirius se laissa aider, souriant doucement. En retournant dans la salle de court, numéro 10, il vit que Peter avait été envoyé à Azkaban et que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus là. Albus l'aida à s'asseoir dans une chaise dans la salle alors que le Winzengamot se vidait rapidement de ses membres. Albus se releva alors qu'un préposé lui tendait les documents nécessaires à son pardon ainsi qu'à la garde de Juliet Potter. Il avait été difficile de passer cette motion au Wizengamot, car ils avaient tous une idée où l'enfant devait être placée, dont M. Malfoy qui voulait la prendre chez lui. Albus avait du recourir au sacré des dernières parole de Lily et James Potter pour que le Wizengamot cesse de s'opposer à cette mesure. Les derniers vœux d'un mort ont toujours le plus grand des respects.

Albus prit les parchemins que lui tendait le jeune homme et lui fit signe de ne pas l'attendre. Il s'assit juste à côté de Sirius et l'observa un moment. Sirius s'était laissé aller sur la chaise et semblait exténué. Albus leva un sourcil alors qu'il se rappelait distinctement la vitesse à laquelle Sirius avait bougé pour protéger Juliet. C'était presque comme s'il avait été fait d'ombre. Il fouilla alors dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit le dessin de Juliet. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, celui-ci ouvrit un œil pour le regarder pour ensuite se redresser d'un geste pénible. Albus lui tendit le parchemin.

« Juliet m'a demandé de te remettre ceci lorsque tu aurais été libéré. Après, nous remplirons les documents nécessaires et vous allez venir à Hogwarts avec moi pour voir Poppy, vous avez l'air bien mal en point, Sirius. »

Sirius hocha la tête déroulant le parchemin. Il resta bouchebé par le magnifique dessin qui s'y trouvait. Il tendit un doigt et caressa doucement le petit visage souriant de Juliet. Il tourna la tête vers Albus alors que celui-ci lui fit signe de regarder à l'endos du parchemin. Sirius le retourna doucement pour lire les quelques mots qui marquaient l'arrière. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu'il lisait ses mots.

«_** Nous serons toujours ensemble maintenant, Sirius. Nous serons famille, amis et confidents. Tes années d'enfers sont loin maintenant, nous serons heureux. Toi et moi.**_

_**Ta "pseudo" fille**_

_**Juliet**_ »

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Hum… Vous voyez, NeverWinter Night 2 est sortit et puis j'ai, comme qui dirait, mit cette fic de côté pour jouer. Sorry!

Maintenant que j'ai terminé le jeu une fois par compte, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à moi.

Joyeux Noël en avance ;) Car j'ai voulu arrêter mon chapitre après le "NON!" de Sirius… Vous m'auriez pas aimer… ;)

Drider Queen


	15. Hogwarts Express

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Hogwarts Express… oOoOo**_

Le portkey les amena directement dans l'Infirmerie, faisant sursauter vivement Poppy. Elle oublia les potions qu'elle venait de briser au sol pour accourir vers Minerva et William alors que celui-ci se levait pour poser l'enfant sur un lit. Juliet commençait à avoir de forts tremblements sporadiques. Sa bouche bougeait sans faire de son.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette court!? »

Poppy commença à faire ses sorts pour trouver ce qu'il y avait de mal avec Juliet alors que William parlait doucement.

« Deux Détraqueurs, voilà ce que c'était. Elle ne réagit pas du tout au chocolat que j'ai tenté de lui donner. »

Poppy hocha la tête, produisant tous les sorts à sa connaissance, ne trouvant rien de mal avec l'enfant, juste quelques anomalies qu'elle ignora car ils ne disaient rien. Elle arrêta un moment pour penser et c'est alors que Juliet se leva légèrement, arquant son dos, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, du sang coulant de ses yeux, de ses oreilles et de sa bouche. Poppy tentait de repousser l'enfant sur le lit, mais elle était aussi tendue qu'un arc.

« William, appelez Severus sur le Floo! J'ai besoin d'un Elixir de Paix, VITE! »

William s'élança vers la cheminée prenant une poignée de poudre et la jetant dans les flammes.

« Professeur Severus Snape, Maître des Potions d'Hogwarts. »

La connection s'établie et William se mit à crier de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce que la tête familière et grimaçante de l'homme apparaisse. Mais juste avant qu'il n'ait à parler, William le devança.

« Poppy a besoin d'un Elixir de Paix en toute vitesse, Juliet en a besoin. »

Après quelques discussions avec le Professeur, William avait comprit qu'il avait un certain faible pour Juliet. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin car à peu près tout les gens qui rencontraient cette petite fille aux yeux si vieux ne pouvait pas lui résister. William eut à peine fait de se tasser du foyer pour ne pas avoir la tête piétinée par le Maître des Potions. Il traversa la pièce d'un long pas vif, son manteau faisant des vagues noires menaçantes derrière lui, avant de s'arrêter près du lit à Juliet et, avec l'aide de Poppy, la potion fut ingurgitée par l'enfant.

Juliet relaxa visiblement retournant dans le lit, un léger sanglot silencieux de temps à autres, sa bouche bougeant formant ce qui semblait être toujours la même chose. William observa Severus alors que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils avant d'avoir un air de compréhension passer dans ses yeux. Poppy les chassa un moment pour qu'elle puisse habiller l'enfant et lui nettoyer le visage.

« Severus? »

L'homme austère détourna son regard de l'écran que Poppy venait de soulever pour protéger l'enfant des regards. Il regarda un moment William de ses yeux noirs, un léger pli au front montrant son inquiétude.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer et William, vous avez le don de me déranger au pire moment. » Il manquait la sècheresse naturelle dans la voix de Severus, il était plus inquiet que fâché.

Ce fut Minerva qui répondu, elle s'était laisser tomber au pied du lit en face de Juliet.

« Severus, vous venez de voir la réaction qu'elle possède aux Détraqueurs. C'est horrible… Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

Severus apparut surpris pendant un moment. Il retourna son regard vers le lit de Juliet un léger soupir passant ses lèvres. Il se retourna et allait passer le foyer pour retourner à ses quartiers lorsque la main forte de William se posa sur son bras le retenant.

« Que disait-elle, Severus? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche avec en tête une réplique cinglante, mais se retint au dernier moment. Il délogea son bras de la poigne du jeune homme avant de l'observer longuement. William resta stoïque sous le regard pénétrant de l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'infini dans ses yeux qui semblait absorber toute la lumière ambiante. Enfin, Severus parla.

« Mère, ne fait pas ça. Non, Mère, s'il te plait. »

William recula d'un pas comme s'il avait été frappé. Il tourna la tête vers le lit alors que Severus soupira de nouveau.

« Sa pire mémoire doit être plus douloureuse que n'importe quoi. Son don doit aussi amplifier les émotions qu'il y eut durant cette nuit voici 10 ans. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à l'arriver des Détraqueurs et avait son don activé, si je puis dire. Dites à Poppy que je vais faire quelques Elixirs de Calme pour elle. Elle en aura sûrement besoin dans les prochains jours. »

Et sur ce il disparut dans une vague de tissus noir et de flammes vertes. William retourna près de Minerva et ils attendirent un moment. Poppy écarta le rideau qu'elle avait mise pour protéger la pudeur de Juliet et observa William et Minerva pendant un moment.

« Elle dormira probablement jusqu'à tard demain. Mais avec elle, on pourrait être surpris. Il serait bien de la laisser dormir et de ne pas la réveiller. »

William donna le message de Severus alors que Minerva passa près du lit de Juliet pour tasser une petite mèche de son petit visage si pâle. Elle observa pendant un moment le visage de petite poupée de porcelaine de l'enfant avant de sortir de l'Infirmerie sans un mot. William observa la vieille femme sortir, une main sur la bouche, le visage tout blanc. Il soupira doucement, regardant l'enfant à son tour. Il semblait bien que la vie de Juliet n'allait guère être facile et que cela affectait les gens autour d'elle d'une grande façon.

William alla s'asseoir près du lit de Juliet. Elle était plus calme et semblait dormir. Il maintint sa vigie jusqu'à ce qu'un autre pouf caractéristique d'un portkey lui dit se retourner lentement. Albus se tenait en plein milieu de l'infirmerie soutenant debout un Sirius Black semblant tout à fait exténué. Le vieil homme tremblait aussi légèrement sous le poids mort qu'était l'ancien prisonnier. William se leva rapidement pour l'aider à mettre Sirius dans un lit, juste à côté de Juliet. Sirius semblait somnoler, mais en le déposant sur le lit, ses yeux devinrent un peu plus vifs. Il tourna la tête pour observer le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui l'aidait à entrer dans le lit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » La voix de Sirius était basse comme un murmure, craquante par manque d'usage.

William attendit que Sirius soit bien dans le lit et que Albus parte chercher Poppy pour parler.

« Elle est en train de dormir, un Elixir de Paix lui permet cela. Il y a de nombreuses choses qu'elle va devoir vous dire M. Black. Je crois malheureusement que nous avons sous-estimé la puissance que les Détraqueurs pouvaient avoir sur elle. Sa pire mémoire n'est guère plaisante. »

Sirius observait Juliet, étendue à peine à deux mètres de lui, un petit visage de porcelaine pâle légèrement tendue par la peur et le désespoir. Il reconnaissait cette tension, il l'avait vu très souvent lorsqu'il était en Azkaban et, juste à penser à cet endroit, un frisson le parcouru. Il hocha la tête aux explications de William. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'était la pire mémoire de Juliet. Il était certain que c'était la même nuit que lui.

Poppy arriva rapidement pour administrer des soins impératifs à Sirius Black. Il était sous-alimenté, avait de nombreux problèmes de peau, mais le pire restait sa faiblesse. C'était tout à fait normal pour un homme de passer 10 ans en prison et d'avoir quelques problèmes de peau, mais Azkaban réduisait considérablement la force d'un individu ainsi que sa santé mentale. Le Sirius que ce rappelait la vieille matrone n'aimait guère l'Infirmerie, mais il accepta toutes ces questions et traitements sans ce plaindre, avant de prendre docilement la potion qu'elle lui tendit. Poppy était troublé par les yeux très ternes de Sirius alors qu'elle se rappelait ave un léger rougissement ses yeux d'opales magnifiques… Sirius s'endormit en un clin d'œil. Il allait falloir procéder à d'autres tests pour vérifier comment sa magie s'en tenait après tant de temps d'inaction.

Elle se tourna vers Albus, rangeant sa baguette.

« Il aura besoin de réhabilitation, ses muscles ne sont plus habitués à le supporter, il devait passer tout son temps couché sur un paillasse attendant que ces bêtes infâmes lui laisse un répit. Malgré la potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve que je viens de lui donner, il est possible que certains cauchemars puissent la percer, étant donné son passé. Il lui faudra bien du temps avant de laisser derrière lui la corruption qu'est Azkaban. Il serait aussi bon pour lui que vous ne mentionnez pas la prison lorsque vous parlerez avec lui tant que son état mental ne sera pas rétablit et qu'il ne sera pas plus fort. »

William leva un sourcil et juste avant que la question qu'il voulait poser ne sorte de sa bouche, Albus l'avait devancé.

« Diriez-vous qu'il puisse courir, sauter par-dessus une petite clôture, ce genre de chose? »

« Impossible Directeur! Les muscles de ses jambes sont affreusement atrophiés, il peut probablement marcher seul sur une très courte distance et ce avec grande peine. Il ne peut certainement pas courir! » Poppy était catégorique.

La bouche de William s'ouvrit en surprise alors qu'il regardait l'homme dans le lit. Comment avait-il put faire cela alors que c'était impossible physiquement?! A travers les brumes de sa pire mémoire, il avait clairement vu l'homme sortir de sa chaise pour pratiquement apparaître aux cotées de Juliet, mettant son corps entre elle et les Détraqueurs. Il s'était ensuite bel et bien levé pour courir, sauter et courir encore, portant un enfant dans ses bras. Comment a-t-il fait?!

William referma sa bouche pour jeter un coup d'œil à Albus. Celui-ci regardait Sirius avec un grand pétillement brillant dans ses yeux. Il hocha une fois la tête avant de s'excuser pour aller continuer son travail. William le regarda partir avec une grimace. Le vieil homme savait quelque chose, mais il ne le partagerait pas avec quelqu'un bien entendu. William se r'assit pour sa vigie entre les deux patients, mais avant longtemps le manque de sommeil de la veille le rattrapa et il s'endormit sur la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle il était assit.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène… oOoOo**_

Juliet ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une vague de terreur, n'étant pas la sienne, traversa son corps, la sortant des limbes. Elle eut un tremblement et se leva lentement pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle se sentait fatiguée et faible, mais tourna tout de même la tête vers la direction par laquelle provenaient les émotions qui la traversaient. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur William, mais le sourire qu'il portait aux lèvres montrait que ces émotions ne venaient pas de lui. L'Infirmerie était sombre et elle pouvait à peine voir la forme dans le lit à sa droite. La forme se tordait et gémissait de temps à autre. Juliet sortit du lit, marchant lentement jusqu'à l'autre lit.

Ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup et elle se sentait si fatiguée, si faible ! Juliet atteignit le côté du lit avec un immense effort et observa qui en était l'occupant. Elle reconnu facilement les cheveux entremêlés et noirs de Sirius, le pauvre semblait avoir tout un cauchemar. Les couvertures du lit étaient enroulées autour de lui dans un nœud alors qu'il se débattait étrangement contre un adversaire inconnu.

Accepterait-il qu'elle prenne place avec lui dans le lit pour lui donner un peu de confort? Comme elle aurait aimé faire cela quand elle était petite. Elle se rappelait facilement des longues nuits à fixer le plafond du placard alors qu'un cauchemar l'avait réveillée. Juliet était indécise, observant Sirius continuer de ce débattre, mais ce fut les petits gémissements de peur qui lui échappait qui firent prendre une décision. Elle monta difficilement sur le lit, évitant de justesse un coup de poing en sa direction.

Elle se laissa aller dans le lit avec un soupir, contente de ne plus être debout, puis posa doucement l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Sirius. Elle se concentra pour laisser passer du calme et de la sécurité. Il était encore difficile pour elle d'exercer cet aspect de son don, mais elle y arrivait, très légèrement, avec patience et concentration. Sirius se calma lentement, laissant retomber ses bras sur le lit. Juliet se faufila sous quelques couvertures avant de s'approcher presque timidement de Sirius. Elle voulait tant dormir et il faisait froid dans l'Infirmerie ce soir là.

Dès qu'elle se blottit près de Sirius, il referma instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle et Juliet s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, calmée par cette sécurité dans les bras de son parrain. Pas moins d'une heure après, Sirius se réveilla légèrement pour trouver une source de chaleur bien blottie sur son flanc, une petite tête noire reposant sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas du tout que quelqu'un soient venu avec lui dans le lit. Il baissa sa tête et put voir cette fameuse cicatrice sur le front de la petite fille. Il secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser cette vision, mais elle se trouvait bel et bien contre lui, comme une petite fille après un cauchemar. Cauchemar…

Il se rappelait vaguement un cauchemar qui avait soudainement disparu avec un sentiment de calme et de sécurité, il était retombé dans les limbes assez vite. Avait-elle fait cela? Était-ce possible? Sirius ne se posa pas trop de questions. Il resserra délicatement l'enfant contre lui et se r'endormit doucement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il allait la protéger maintenant.

William se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, son corps protestant grandement la position qu'il avait choisit pour dormir. Il s'étira comme un chat, faisant craquer de nombreuses vertèbres de son dos en un soupir relaxant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit devant lui : il était vide. William se leva si vite que la chaise sur laquelle il était assit fit une légère danse avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit retentissant. Sirius, dans l'autre lit, se réveilla en sursaut, mais l'enfant, blottit contre lui, ne bougea pas plus qu'une petite plainte endormie.

William se retourna vivement pour voir Juliet couchée dans le lit avec Sirius et celui-ci le regardait avec un sourcil levé sur des yeux fatigués.

« Comment diable est-elle entrée dans ton lit?! »

William murmurait pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Il était facile de voir la stupéfaction de William dans sa voix. Il releva en même temps sa chaise pour la poster près du lit de Sirius et s'y r'asseoir.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit et elle était là… »

William hocha la tête avec un air surpris avant d'émettre un léger rire. Il observa un moment la figure paisible du visage de Juliet avant de retourner ses yeux vers Sirius qui cognait déjà des clous.

« Vous pouvez dormir encore M. Black. Les cours de Juliet ne commencent que demain. »

Sirius hocha la tête et dans une voix pleine de sommeil répondit avant de retourner dans les limbes.

« Mon nom est Sirius… »

William sourit en continuant sa vigie. Il était surprit de la force de Juliet de se lever ainsi alors qu'elle devait se sentir extrêmement faible pour aller vers son parrain en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle devait s'inquiéter de se réveiller ainsi dans l'infirmerie sans trop comprendre comment elle s'y était rendue. Il frissonna a nouveau en repensant aux Détraqueurs. Il regarda les deux dormir en pensant avec mélancolie à sa pire mémoire.

C'était un jour d'été comme tout les autres au Terrier, il avait 14 ans et il devait s'occuper de Ginny lorsqu'ils jouaient à l'extérieur. La petite puce n'avait que 3 ans et avait gagné complètement le cœur de William. En un consensus, tous les enfants avaient décidés d'aller se baigner dans le petit lac près de leur maison. Charlie et Ron étaient restés hors du lac pour s'amuser au ballon alors que William restait avec Ginny dans le peu profond. Juste un moment d'inattention de sa part et lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers la petite, elle n'était plus visible. Elle était tombée, glissant sur les pierres lisses du fond du lac et sa petite tête s'était cognée au fond en tombant. Il avait entendu le _splash_, mais n'avait pas pris garde.

C'est avec horreur qu'il était retourné à la maison en courant, portant la forme immobile de sa petite sœur. Elle ne respirait plus et ses lèvres devenaient bleues. Il était hors de lui, il était tellement plein de honte, de désespoir. Sa petite sœur allait mourir et ce serait de sa faute. Ce n'est que par l'action rapide de sa mère qui prit rapidement la petite fille et lui fit régurgiter l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons alors qu'il regardait figé sur place. Sa mère prit ensuite sa petite fille dans ses bras et en lui disant de s'assurer de faire entrer tout les autres dans la maison et de l'attendre, elle Flooa à St-Mungo. Il se rappelle encore l'horreur de l'attente, les 6 garçons assis dans le salon…

William secoua sa tête. Il ne servait à rien de repenser à cela. Ginny avait eu une bosse à sa tête, deux jours inconsciente, une petite peur de l'eau, mais avait survécue. Il se frotta les yeux, tentant désespérément de faire partir cette mémoire de l'envers de ses paupières. Il se sentait encore coupable… Il se leva et alla demander un déjeuner aux elfes de maisons, il avait besoin d'un divertissement et de force car il devait aller expliquer la disparition de Scabbers avant qu'un membre de sa famille ne l'apprenne dans le journal de ce matin…

Alors que l'aube colorait le ciel, Albus entra dans l'infirmerie lentement et sans bruit. William se leva de sa vigie pour aller le joindre un peu plus loin, là où ils pourraient parler sans réveiller l'enfant et l'homme qui dormaient si paisiblement. Albus regarda le lit et un sourire fit tressaillir sa barbe alors qu'un pétillement de joie animait ses yeux bleus.

« On dirait bien que notre petite Juliet à encore bien des surprises pour nous. »

William hocha la tête avant de sourire embarrassé.

« Quand je me suis réveillé pour voir son lit vide, j'ai pratiquement eu une attaque cardiaque. »

Albus émit un petit ricanement alors que William se frottait l'arrière de la tête d'une façon gênée. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce Directeur amical qui le traitait comme une personne. Il était comme une légende, et être capable de lui parler ainsi de tout et de rien, de blaguer avec lui semblait encore un peu irréel. Albus alla prendre place près des dormeurs, alors que William l'informait de sa sortie.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène… oOoOo**_

William avançait lentement, cherchant dans sa tête un moyen de dire exactement ce qu'il y aurait dans le journal, sans que sa mère ne s'évanouisse. Les Mangemorts avaient toujours été un sujet sensible chez eux. Tous les enfants avaient eu droit à une petite discussion avec leur père à ce sujet. Ils savaient tous pourquoi il n'y avait que des photos de leur Oncles Gideon et Fabian. William soupira de nouveau, observant le Terrier non loin. La lumière de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir, marquant le début de la journée de sa mère. Il prit alors son courage et alla cogner à la porte. Une mère encore un peu ensommeillée lui ouvrit la porte. Le visage de Molly perdit toute trace de sommeil alors qu'elle voyait la belle figure de son plus vieux fils en ouvrant la porte.

« Bill! Mais entre ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cogner voyons donc, c'est ta maison! »

William hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas et entra dans la maison en laissant un léger bisou sur la tête de sa mère alors que celle-ci l'observait, une expression incertaine sur son visage. William entra doucement et alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Il savait bien que son père allait bientôt apparaître et il devait leur parler à tout deux. Il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule, William croisa son regard et tenta de donner un petit sourire.

« Bill, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es si étrange… Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée à Juliet? Tu m'avais dit plus tard, mon grand, est-ce maintenant? »

William observa sa mère un moment avant d'hocher la tête et de répondre.

« Oui, il est arrivé quelque chose à Juliet, mais c'est quelque chose de bien. Cependant, je dois discuter avec toi et Papa à propos d'autres choses. Ensuite, je t'expliquerais la situation de Juliet. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu avant Maman… »

Molly fronça les sourcils légèrement. Il était rare que son plus vieux fils appelait Arthur et elle, Papa et Maman. Il avait ce respect en lui qui le poussait à les appeler Père et Mère… Sauf quand il cherchait à leur dire quelque chose qu'il savait allaient les troubler. Comme lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé son choix de profession… Elle s'occupa un moment à leur préparer un déjeuner, même si William protesta, disant qu'il avait déjà mangé. Elle connaissait ses fils, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient un lève tôt, il prenait une situation spéciale pour les avoir debout à une tel heure. Arthur arriva alors dans la cuisine qui était emplie d'un silence irréel… Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de son fils sur lui-même et non plus sur la tasse de thé devant lui.

« Papa, assis-toi s'il te plait. Toi aussi, Maman. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est guère plaisant…»

La figure joviale d'Arthur Weasley changea en un moment, devant alerte et porta toute son attention sur son fils. Il s'assit directement en avant de lui, mais sa femme hésita un moment. Elle semblait effrayé par ce qu'il voulait leur dire. Elle se retourna vers sa cuisinière pour s'occuper, mais la voix douce et ferme de son mari l'appela à l'ordre.

« Molly, assis toi. »

Elle hésita de nouveau, avant de s'asseoir à la gauche de son mari, observant son fils avec un air effrayé. Elle joua un moment avec son châle avant de se calmer et poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tasse de thé qu'elle avait posée pour elle sur la table. Arthur observa un moment avant de retourner ses yeux vers son fils. William hésita un moment avant de soupirer doucement et d'aller droit au but.

« Hier, Sirius Black eu le complet pardon du Ministère de la Magie de Londres. Complet pardon. »

Molly porta la main à sa bouche, ayant un gémissement. Arthur fronça les sourcils un moment. William regardait son père dans les yeux.

« Hier, lors de son premier procès, il prit du Véritaserum et avoua n'avoir jamais été le Gardien du Secret des Potters ainsi que de n'avoir jamais été un Mangemort. Aussi, le vrai Gardien du Secret fut trouvé et amené à la cour par nul autre que Juliet Potter et moi-même. »

Arthur attendit un moment, posant la main sur celle de sa femme pour l'aider à rester calme un moment.

« Peter Pettigrew était ce Gardien du Secret. Nous l'avons eu sous notre nez pendant 10 années. Maman, Papa… Peter est un Animagus… Il prend la forme d'un rat. »

« QUOI?! »

Molly se leva si rapidement que sa chaise tomba, la coupe qu'elle tenait éclata sur la table envoyant son thé partout.

« J'AI EU DANS MA MAISON UN MANGEMORT ?!»

Molly était maintenant en un état presque hystérique. Seul la voix de son mari la sortit de la voie qu'elle allait prendre.

« Veux-tu réveiller les enfants Molly? »

Cela la fit tomber silencieuse, elle se r'assit, les yeux en feu, observant son fils.

« Oui, maman. Scabbers était Peter. Juliet l'a trouvé étrange et m'a aussitôt dit ses pensées. Elle dit qu'il avait des actions pratiquement humaines, il lui manquait un doigt, il réagissait lorsqu'elle a parlé de ses parents avec Ron. Elle a juste connecté les points que nous n'avions pas vus. Un rat qui n'est pas magique comme Scabbers ne peut pas vivre pendant 10 ans… Je suis venu le chercher hier au matin pour le donner à Juliet. Elle l'a présenté alors qu'elle faisait sa déposition. C'était le seul moyen de le faire arriver à destination sans problèmes.»

« Pardon? Les Aurors sont là pour ce genre de choses. Mais à quoi avez-vous pensés de faire ce genre de choses?! »

Sa mère commençait déjà à cracher ses questions, ressemblant à un tigre. La main de son père se posa sur son bras, ce qui la fit s'arrêter. William attendit avant de lancer à son père un regard plein de remerciement.

« Albus a eu toute la misère du monde à faire accepter au Wizenmagot de faire un nouveau procès pour Sirius. Il a du utiliser la pire mémoire de Juliet pour les faire céder. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius Black, mais je sais qu'il aime profondément Juliet et qu'elle s'est attachée à lui. En si peu de temps elle vient de retrouver une famille qu'elle croyait totalement perdue. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris cette décision Mère. C'était la bonne. J'ai espéré jusqu'à ce qu'un des Aurors le retransforme que ce qu'elle croyait était faux… »

William reprit son souffle.

« Vous allez devoir l'expliquer à Ron, car il n'a plus d'animal de compagnie et il y aura un article dans le _Daily Prophet _ce matin à propos de la libération de Sirius ainsi que la capture de Peter. Il a trompé bien des gens Mère… »

La discussion se poursuivit encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que son père aille travailler. Dans l'heure qui suivit, William discuta avec sa mère de l'enfer de la vie de Juliet. L'horrible article qu'avait fait Rita Skeeter dans le _Daily Prophet_ était pâle à comparer à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Molly était outrée. William retourna ensuite à Hogwarts, laissant à sa mère l'horrible tâche d'annoncer le pourquoi de la disparition de Scabbers ainsi que la raison derrière. William laissa quelques galions à sa mère, malgré ses grandes protestations. Juliet se sentait responsable de la perte de cet animal de compagnie et avait offert le moyen pour la famille d'en acheter un nouveau. Molly avait du prendre l'argent car William refusait de céder.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène… oOoOo**_

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Il tourna la tête pour observer les deux gens qui parlaient en murmure près de lui. Il rencontra les yeux pétillants d'Albus et força un sourire sur ses lèvres asséchées.

« Bonjour Sirius. Bien dormi j'espère? »

Sirius ne put retenir le petit ricanement qui lui échappa.

« J'ai dormi très bien Professeur. Un cauchemar, mais à part de cela, je me sens très reposé. »

« Un cauchemar? » William parla doucement.

« Oui, c'est des plus étrange… J'étais encore pris en Azkaban, Juliet m'accusait d'avoir tuer ses parents… » Sirius frissonna, serrant inconsciemment la petite fille contre lui. « Je criai que ce n'était pas vrai, elle me tournait le dos et puis… Et puis c'était terminé. C'était comme si j'étais tombé dans un océan de calme et de tranquillité, de sécurité. »

Albus hocha la tête et William souriait doucement. Albus ouvrit la bouche, mais le mouvement d'une petite main attrapant une baguette pour ensuite former des mots, l'empêcha…

« _**Chut… Chaud… Dodo… CHUT…**_ »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire, ainsi que William. Albus se mit à ricaner et la petite fille leva sa tête de l'épaule de Sirius pour les regarder d'un regard noir ensommeillé. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué avant de se laisser retomber sur Sirius alors que son rire s'amenuisait. Elle leva la tête vers lui d'un air fatiguée. Sirius arrêta de rire pour enlever quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Mais il est grand temps de se lever Lilieth! Il est très tard… n'est-ce pas Directeur? Mon horloge interne me dit qu'il est près de midi… Oh j'ai tellement faim! »

Juliet sourit doucement alors que Sirius continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux. C'était un geste si familier, si aimant. Albus se leva pour aller voir Poppy. Celle-ci était en train de faire son inventaire pour le début de l'année. Quand elle était sortie de sa chambre pour voir l'enfant dan le lit de Sirius, elle avait simplement levé un sourcil vers William et celui-ci n'avait pu qu'hausser les épaules. Poppy s'approcha de Sirius.

« Je suis désolée Juliet, mais tu vas devoir retourner dans ton lit, je dois examiner ton parrain. »

Juliet allait répliquer, mais savait qu'elle devait obéir. Elle se leva du lit, posant ses pieds au sol, mais se retourna un moment vers Sirius. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air enjoué. Elle hésita un moment en Sirius fronça les sourcils en réponse. Elle se pencha pour donner un léger baiser sur sa joue. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit et sentit la surprise de Sirius. Elle fit un grand sourire avant de retourner dans son lit à petit pas avec l'aide de William. Juliet se recoucha. « _Pourquoi tant de faiblesse? _»

Elle observa Poppy faire ses sorts sur Sirius, et lui faire prendre les 4 potions qu'elle lui tendit. Elle reconnu la cinquième qu'il devait prendre après son repas, une potion de Nutriment. Elle plissa le nez en repensant au goût de cette chose ! Ils dînèrent en un semi-silence, les seules paroles étaient les petits bruits de plaisir provenant de Sirius. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manger quelque chose de consistant et d'aussi bon! Ce n'était qu'un potage, mais tellement mieux que l'eau croupie et pain à moitié moisi qu'il avait eu trop souvent pendant les dernières 10 années.

Sirius voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son emprisonnement, mais Juliet ne croyait pas qu'il était près à entendre le traitement qu'elle avait reçu de sa "famille".

Sirius voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lui disaient pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Il observa un moment Juliet qui discutait de son traitement avec William, pour leur horaire pendant qu'elle serait à l'école. Elle était trop petite. Alors qu'elle parlait, Juliet fit un geste de sa main gauche, laquelle tenait sa baguette, et Sirius vit les marques d'un rond de poêle sur la chair blanche de l'enfant.

En un moment, littéralement, il fut hors de son lit et assis sur celui de Juliet. Il prit dans sa main le poignet de Juliet pour observer la cicatrice. Juliet avait sursauté vivement par le mouvement presque invisible de Sirius, mais elle ne sentait aucune animosité envers elle, plutôt de la curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment. William sursauta aussi, c'était comme s'il avait apparu dans le lit de Juliet ! Albus, comme d'habitude, ne réagit presque pas, juste le léger haussement de sourcil, le pétillement de ses yeux agaçant William légèrement.

« C'est un rond de poêle… Juliet, qui t'a fait ça?! Qui a osé?! »

Juliet leva la tête timidement vers Sirius, il exhalait de la colère. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Juliet ne soupire et baisse les yeux vers ses cuisses.

« Lilieth? »

Elle devait lui répondre. Elle devait lui faire comprendre… Était-il assez fort pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu? Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler si vite. Elle n'était pas confortable à en parler. Elle sentit deux doigts se poser sous son menton et forcer sa tête à se lever. Elle regarda Sirius un moment. Il était si inquiet, si fâché si… Il était comme un soleil d'émotion voulant l'aveugler. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Il avait droit à des réponses, il comprendrait peut-être. Elle bougea légèrement sa baguette formant des mots.

« _**Professeur Dumbledore? Pouvez-vous montrer mes mémoires à Sirius je vous prie?**_ »

Albus hocha simplement la tête, avant de se lever et de partir chercher sa pensive. Juliet prit une respiration tremblotante.

« _**Sirius, ce que tu vas voir sont des pièces de mon enfance. Ne me demande pas d'expliquer, ou même d'entrer dans les mémoires avec toi car j'en suis incapable… Pas encore…**_ »

« Lilieth… Est-ce si horrible que tu ne peux pas m'en parler? »

Il y avait tant de peur dans la voix douce et cassée de son parrain. Juliet ne pouvait et ne voulait pas répondre. Ce fut William qui le fit à sa place.

« M. Bla… Sirius, l'enfance de Juliet est quelque chose d'horrible. Leurs procès sont déjà faits. Elle n'est pas encore prête à en parler. La cicatrice sur son poignet est la moins pire des plaies qu'elle a reçues. »

Juliet eut un frisson, se rappelant inconsciemment les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues. Elle fut surprise par la douceur avec laquelle Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien ne demanda rien, il resta ainsi, tenant la petite fille contre-lui jusqu'à ce que Albus revienne avec sa pensive flottant docilement devant lui. Il la déposa au pied du lit avant d'extraire trois mémoires de Juliet. Elle avait prit soin de prendre les pires…

Sirius relâcha Juliet avant de poser sa main dans la pensive et de visionner ses mémoires. Juliet s'était assise, le regard vers l'une des longues fenêtres de l'Infirmerie. Il prit une bonne demi-heure pour visionner ses tourments. Lorsque Sirius sortit de la pensive, il reprit Juliet contre-lui, sans parler, juste la prendre contre lui, la serrer très fort. Il était secoué de sanglots et la petite fille contre-lui ne retint pas les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues à son tour. L'amour, la honte, le remord, la compréhension, l'acceptation, l'horreur. Tant d'émotions passaient en elle, mais il comprenait qu'elle eu honte, qu'elle ne veule pas en parler. William et Albus s'étaient retirés pour donner un peu de temps à la nouvelle famille.

Sirius comprenait tant la douleur de Juliet, ses parents étaient aussi des gens à utiliser les châtiments corporels, il avait lui aussi, le dos couverts de cicatrice d'un fouet de son père et d'autres marques sur tout son corps.

Après une éternité Sirius parla doucement à l'oreille de Juliet. Une voix craquante, mais pleine d'amour, d'espoir et de désir de protéger.

« Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi maintenant. »

Juliet hocha la tête contre le torse maigrelet de Sirius. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment. Le reste de la journée fut tranquille, avec une longue explication du don de Juliet. Sirius était estomaqué par ce don, jurant lui aussi au secret. Il expliqua alors que parmi les Black, il y avait beaucoup d'empathes, dont sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks. Juliet hocha la tête, comprenant alors ce qui l'avait calmée des émotions de Severus.

Celle-ci parla aussi de son Shishou, mais très légèrement. Il avait été son secret pendant si longtemps. Le lendemain matin elle devait se rendre à Kings' Cross pour prendre le train pour revenir à Hogwarts. Albus, William et Sirius étaient unanimes. La première fois que l'on vient à Hogwarts, il était impératif de passer par le _Hogwarts Express_ pour ensuite faire le petit chemin en bateau sur le lac. Sirius allait rester à Hogwarts une bonne partie de l'année pour reprendre des forces. Il allait déménager dans le petit appartement que Juliet avait occupé pendant l'été. Albus leur annonça que le château semblait avoir ajouté un balcon à ce petit appartement. Juliet ouvrit grand les yeux et eut un sourire à cet annonce.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de souper que les portes de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrèrent pour laisser passer un homme aux cheveux clairs, les tempes légèrement grises. Il était habillé de linge plutôt vieux et usé. Ses yeux couleur ambre traversèrent la pièce avant de se poser sur Sirius. Celui-ci se releva légèrement observant l'homme qui venait d'entrer avant de lâcher un nom.

« Remus! »

Juliet tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Comme toujours, avec les étrangers, elle activa son don pour regarder la vraie nature de l'homme. Son aura était d'un gris très, très pâle, l'ombre bleu ciel sur son cœur marquait un homme d'une grande douceur et patience, mais quelque chose clochait. Alors qu'elle observait l'aura, voulant voir plus en profondeur, une forme d'un blanc très pure sembla sortir des profondeurs de l'homme appelé Remus pour gronder méchamment en sa direction. Cela ressemblait vaguement entre un mélange d'homme et de loup. La chose l'observait de façon hargneuse avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pleine de dents et d'émettre une sensation profonde de colère et de rancœur, mais aussi de douleur et de peur.

Juliet bougea sans s'en rendre compte. Sa baguette, celle normale et non celle d'empathe, se trouva dans sa main droite et pointée directement au cœur de l'homme. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, fixement. Sirius sursauta de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait bougée. William allait s'approcher de Juliet pour lui faire baisser sa baguette, mais celle-ci lui envoya un regard si froid qu'il fut figé sur place. L'homme nommé Remus leva les mains pour ensuite reculer. L'enfant savait que, techniquement, elle ne pouvait rien faire avec sa baguette, mais elle allait tenter. Juliet le laissa reculer de deux pas avant de poser sa question.

« _**Qu'êtes-vous?**_ »

Les mots sortirent de sa baguette d'une façon moins fluide qu'avec sa baguette d'empathe, mais tout de même assez facilement.

Remus fronça les sourcils, pour ensuite répondre d'une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas de ce que vous parlez… »

Il recula d'un autre pas à voir les yeux verts vibrants de l'enfant s'obscurcir un peu plus pour devenir deux petites fentes sombres l'observant comme un oiseau de proie.

«_** NE MENTEZ PAS! Vous avez quelque chose en vous qui cri la colère et la rancœur. Je ne vous laisserai pas approcher de mon parrain, ma seule famille, sans savoir à quoi j'ai à faire ! **_»

Remus resta un moment abasourdi par cette révélation. Il rabaissa ses mains avant de baisser la tête, regardant le sol avec honte.

« Je suis un Loup-Garou. La bête n'est violente que lors des pleines lunes, et je suis enfermé quelque part à l'occasion pour être sur que je ne fais de mal à personne. Je m'excuse, je m'en vais… »

« Non, Remus! » Sirius tentait de se lever de son lit pour arrêter Remus.

Juliet baissa sa baguette et r'attrapa Remus par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte de l'Infirmerie. L'homme l'observa, la tête toujours baissée. Juliet le regarda un moment avant de sourire de façon contrainte.

« _**Vous ne devriez pas avoir honte de ce que vous êtes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un loup-garou avant de vous voir, je m'excuse profondément de ma réaction. Je veux simplement protéger ma seule famille. Vous le rendez triste en partant ainsi. Sirius a besoin de vous. **_»

Juliet tira légèrement sur son bras et Remus la suivit sans répondre. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle occupait un moment plus tôt. Juliet donne un sourire embarrassé à Sirius et celui-ci la regarda de façon sévère un petit moment avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour bonne mesure. Elle plissa son nez de façon comique qui fit rire Sirius avant d'aller prendre William par le bras et de l'amener plus loin.

William la suivit comme un automate avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin pour donner aux deux amis un peu de privé. Il en profita pour regarder Juliet un moment. Le regard qu'elle lui a donné l'avait glacé. Il y avait tant d'émotions tenues sur une laisse très fine derrière ses orbes émeraude, un regard de soldat prêt à tout faire. Il revint au présent par un léger tiraillement sur la manche de son manteau de cuir. Il baissa les yeux vers Juliet.

« _**Je m'excuse William…**_ »

Il n'y avait plus que douceur dans les grands yeux de Juliet et William posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant avant de l'attirer vers lui dans un léger câlin.

« Fait moi plaisir, Emrys… Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça. Tu es effrayante… Même Ginny dans ces colères n'est pas comme ça… »

Il sentit le hochement de tête de Juliet et la relâcha. Elle regardait par terre, tordant ses petites mains dans un geste maintenant familier de malaise. Elle fit cela un moment avant de prendre sa baguette.

« _**Je n'avais jamais vu cela, c'est comme une identité autre que ce Remus à l'intérieur de lui. Il est sortit, comme propulsé hors du corps de Remus, grognant méchamment. C'était si surprenant, si soudain… J'ai eu peur pour Sirius… Je viens juste de le trouver et je… je ne veux pas le perdre…»**_

William tenta de se faire une idée de ce que cela aurait pu avoir l'air, mais il en était incapable…

« Tu devrais me le montrer en dessin, Emrys, car je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée de ce que cela à l'air. »

Juliet hocha la tête avant de retourner près de son petit lit, là ou William lui avait apporté son calepin et petit kit à dessin donné par Mr. Weasley. Elle alla s'asseoir plus loin pour dessiner ce qu'elle venait de voir. William la rejoignit quelques moments plus tard, se laissant tomber sur le lit aussi, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle dessinait. Juliet leva la tête l'observant un moment avant de lui tirer la langue et de cacher son dessin. William ne fut pas long à succomber à la douceur du matelas et de s'endormir, alors que Juliet continuait de dessiner doucement.

Elle avait un talent en dessin, cela était sur. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle aimait tant faire, travailler avec ses mains et produire des choses magnifiques. C'était aussi l'une des seules choses qu'elle pouvait faire lorsque les Dursleys l'enfermaient dans son placard. Juliet avait pu, avec grande patience, raffiner son talent dans les longs moments qu'elle passait seule dans la semi pénombre de son placard. Il avait été facile de voler quelques papiers et crayons de Dudley; il n'aimait guère le dessin et ne remarquait pas l'absence de ces choses.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour montrer son dessin à William, elle le vit endormit, un bras derrière la tête, un air paisible au visage. Juliet sourit doucement et descendit du lit sans trop le faire bouger. Elle prit une couverture d'un autre lit pour la placer sur William. Celui-ci émit un léger grognement, mais serra instinctivement la couverture contre lui, sans se réveiller. Juliet prit alors son calepin et alla près du lit de Sirius où Remus et lui parlait à voix basse. Sirius leva la tête pour l'observer et lui sourit.

« Tu as perdu Bill, Lilieth? »

Juliet hocha négativement la tête avant de répondre.

« _**Je crois qu'il avait sommeil. Il s'est endormit alors que je dessinais…**_ »

Cela fit briller les yeux de Sirius, il se redressa pour s'accoter sur la tête du lit en faisant signe à Juliet d'approcher. Remus observait la scène avec un sourire doux. Juliet ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Elle lui tendit le petit calepin, l'ouvrant à la page du dessin de Remus.

Il observa le dessin un moment avant de lever un sourcil à Juliet. Il hocha la tête une fois.

« Et bien Moony, je comprends que Juliet ait réagit de cette façon… Je peux lui montrer? »

Juliet haussa les épaules et Sirius tendit le calepin à Remus. Les sourcils de celui-ci disparurent presque de son visage alors que la surprise marquait la totalité de sa posture. Il ouvrit la bouche quelques fois avant de parler…

« J'ai l'air de ça?! »

Les dessins de Juliet semblaient toujours imbibé d'émotions. La posture agressive et tendue de la forme loup-garou n'était en rien se méprendre sur les pensées de celui-ci. Remus remit le calepin à Juliet.

« Je comprends ta réaction… Sirius m'a mit au courant pour ton don, je suis au secret… Mais tu vas devoir être plus discrète je crois si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde l'apprennent. »

Juliet hocha la tête, prenant la critique de bonne grâce. Elle avait agit sans penser, elle entendait depuis la voix de son Shishou la chicanant de sa faute. La porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser voir dans toute sa splendeur la forme noire du Professeur Snape.

« SNAPE?! »

Juliet sursauta à la voix de Sirius, il y avait tant d'incrédulité, avec un peu de malice… Elle tourna la tête pour lui donner un regard désapprobateur, alors que Remus se levait pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Professeur Snape ignora la main tendue de Remus pour pointer son regard sur Sirius, une grimace haineuse bien fixée sur son visage, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixa Sirius d'un regard noir, l'observant de façon hautaine, levant son nez imposant.

« Qui crois-tu, _imbécile_, fait les potions qui te soignent?! Je ne suis pas ici pour échanger des insultes de bas de gamme avec toi _Black_. »

Il tourna le regard vers Juliet, mais pas avant d'avoir grimacer violemment vers Sirius. Son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

« Un moment, Miss Potter? »

Juliet hocha la tête avant même que Sirius ne répondit. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui lui tournait l'estomac. Elle observa Sirius un moment avant d'hocher la tête de nouveau et descendre du lit pour suivre le Professeur à l'autre bout de l'Infirmerie. Elle avait apprit à tenir son don bien bas lorsque Professeur Snape était dans les parages…

« Miss Potter, je vais vous accompagner demain à Kings Cross pour vous laisser embarquer sur le train qui vous ramènera ici. Je n'y vois pas le point, mais je fais ce qu'on me dit. Le Directeur et Professeur McGonagall sont trop occupés à préparer l'arrivée des étudiants pour le faire eux-mêmes. J'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton, la posture et la façon presque timide qu'il l'observait qui intrigua Juliet.

« _**Merci de vous déplacer Professeur. C'est Sirius, William et Professeur Dumbledore, ils ont dit que c'était un sacrilège de ne pas prendre de train pour venir à Hogwarts. Puis-je… Puis-je vous poser une question Professeur?**_ »

Il leva un sourcil avant de répondre sèchement.

« Vous l'avez déjà fait, mais posez tout de même. »

Juliet retint un tressaillement de peur à la voix sèche du Professeur, mais posa sa question tout de même.

« _**Avez-vous autant de problèmes avec Sirius et Remus que vous aviez avec moi avant de m'écrire Professeur? **_»

Juliet se demanda si elle était allée un peu trop loin, car le visage de Severus pâlit légèrement plus avant qu'il ne le cache d'une main. Il resta un moment sans parler, mais répondit tout de même.

« Les eaux entre nous sont plus troubles qu'entre vous et moi. Ce sujet n'est pas à discuter. Tout n'est pas ce qui semble, Miss Potter.»

Juliet hocha la tête. Elle comprenait, mais voyait plus loin. Elle avait longuement parlé avec Albus de ce Mage Noir Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents. Professeur Snape avait aussi mit quelques références dans les lettres qui lui avaient adressées. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il ait disparu, cela aurait été trop simple, elle comprenait leur méfiance et l'acceptait.

«_** Je comprends Professeur, mais je suis capable de discerner le vrai du faux.**_ »

Professeur Snape hocha vivement la tête à cela avant de lui donner l'heure à laquelle elle devait être dans l'entrée du château pour leur départ le lendemain. Il partit tout aussi dramatiquement qu'il était venu. Juliet retourna vers Sirius alors que Remus se levait pour partir. Elle entendit vaguement Sirius lui demander de rester, mais Remus ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, il promit à Sirius de revenir aussi vite que ses affaires en France lui permettrait. Juliet fronça les sourcils et salua Remus alors qu'il la dépassa en direction de la porte.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait laissé libre et observa Sirius de façon critique.

« _**Pourquoi tant de friction entre toi et Professeur Snape?**_ »

« Il est un Slytherin et j'étais un Gryffindor. Ma famille tout entière était en Slytherin et je refusais d'y aller. Tout les gens qui sont allées dans les rangs du Mage Noir viennent de cette maison. James, Remus, Peter et moi étions contre lui à l'école et on dirait que Snivellus m'en veut encore. »

Juliet fronça encore plus les sourcils avant de détourner le regard un moment. C'était la même ligne de pensée qu'utilisait Dudley pour la battre avec sa petite gang d'amis. Elle était une orpheline, donc elle était différente et devait être punie. Elle devait obéir. Juliet tourna la tête pour observer Sirius avec pitié.

« _**C'est l'exact même ligne de pensée que Dudley avait lorsqu'il me battait avec ses amis. Es-tu seulement une brute qui s'attaquait à lui? J'ai vécu se genre de situation. Ce n'est jamais quelque chose d'agréable, c'est quelque chose qui change les gens. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Peter Pettigrew était un Gryffindor, cela ne l'a pas empêché de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Penses-y.**_ »

Juliet se leva et partit, laissant dans son lit un Sirius stupéfait. Il l'appela, mais celle-ci continua de marcher et disparut hors de l'Infirmerie. Juliet ne dormit pas très bien ce soir là. Ses rêves emplis de Dudley et sa gang la poursuivant partout. Elle ne pouvait jamais fuir assez loin…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux de façon fatiguée. Elle s'était levée plus tard que prévu et ne pouvait pas aller voir Sirius avant de partir. En quelque sorte cela ne la dérangeait pas trop, elle était un peu déçue et ne voulait pas donner ce genre d'attitude à Sirius… Juliet hocha la tête, c'était probablement pour le mieux, il devait regarder ce qu'il avait fait et voir que ce n'était pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un. Elle avait un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était le même traitement qui avait probablement causé la haine que le Professeur avait contre son père. Elle soupira doucement; personne n'était parfait, mais cela lui faisait mal de voir son père comme une brute alors qu'il était plus jeune…

Elle arriva en bas des marches et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, là où l'attendait la silhouette noire du Professeur. Juliet commençait à bien le connaître. Il ne serait jamais un homme gentil, mais il restait bon. Il était strict et autoritaire, d'une rigueur venant probablement de son désespoir... Il avait une froideur chez lui que Juliet comprenait mieux maintenant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, alors qu'il se retourna pour la regarder. Il lui tendit une petite fiole au moment où elle arrivait à son niveau. Elle prit la fiole avant de l'observer, l'air intriguée…

« C'est une potion qui vous calmera. Après ce que vous avez eu comme rencontre avant-hier, il vaut mieux prévoir. » répondit-il avec un air agacé d'avoir à s'expliquer.

Juliet hocha la tête, détournant son regard alors qu'elle déposa son petit sac contenant la robe noire de son uniforme. Elle soupira doucement alors qu'elle ouvrit la fiole. C'était vrai que ses émotions échappaient à son contrôle ce matin. Elle pouvait facilement entendre la voix sèche de Sire Slytherin lui dire de se concentrer comme lors de ses petits cours avec les Fondateurs. La douceur amère de la potion lui donna envie de tousser, mais elle secoua la tête légèrement pour faire passer cette impression. Elle redonna docilement la fiole en hochant la tête doucement.

La potion la calma effectivement, elle ne se sentait plus si rêche, si a fleur de peau. Elle offrit un sourire au Professeur Snape. Il ne le rendit pas. Le Professeur remit la fiole vide dans l'une des poches camouflée dans sa grande robe de sorcier. Elle l'observa un moment. Tout dans sa posture de la façon qu'il avait de s'habiller, en passant par l'apparence douteuse de ses cheveux lui donnait un air noir, inapprochable…

Dangereux.

Juliet ne comprenait pas l'essentiel de cette position, le pourquoi qu'il l'utilisait, mais elle le respectait. Il y avait quelque chose de grand dans cette posture. Elle détourna le regard alors que Professeur Snape tournait un œil noir vers elle, un sourcil légèrement levé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Si vous avez terminé de m'observer comme un insecte, Miss Potter, je vais vous reconduire à la station de train. »

Il commença à avancer, Juliet devait presque courir à côté de lui pour suivre les grand pas que lui permettait ses grandes jambes. Cela prit quelques pas avant qu'il ajuste son pas à celui plus lent de Juliet. Ils traversèrent le terrain du château en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent en vue des barrières qui protégeait l'école, Juliet put facilement voir les nombreux journalistes encore en train de camper tout autour du chemin. Elle leva la tête vers le Professeur pour voir apparaître sur son visage une grimace d'un dégoût profond. Il étira son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Juliet car elle marchait à sa droite. Elle sentait la pression de la main, mais aussi le fort sentiment de vouloir protéger qui habitait le Professeur. Il la guida doucement plus près de lui. Leur arrivée avait été remarquée et elle pouvait déjà voir les nombreux flashes qui s'allumaient partout autour alors que les photographes prenaient des photos.

Les questions fusèrent de toutes part, donnant un sens de parfait chaos. On ne comprenait rien des questions posées. Un journaliste tenta de prendre la main de Juliet alors que celle-ci passait la ligne des grilles, mais le Professeur attira rapidement l'enfant vers lui. Il observa l'homme en question d'un regard tellement glacial que Juliet n'aurait pas été surprise de le voir produire de la fumée comme en hiver. Sans même la prévenir, il Dissaparaita hors du cercle de journalistes en un crack retentissant.

Juliet s'accrocha aux longues robes du Professeur Snape alors que le monde cessa de bouger. Elle y planta son visage pour tenter d'aider la nausée qui voulait lui tourner l'estomac. L'odeur de musc, de clou de girofle, marjolaine et de thym qui imprégnait les robes du Professeur la calmèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier à cette odeur. L'une des mains du Professeur se faufila sous son menton pour relever sa tête vers lui. Elle avait encore la nausée, mais le pire était passé. Il l'observa un moment de ses yeux d'obsidienne avant de relâcher son menton. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser cependant. Juliet se reprit doucement avant de relâcher les robes de son Professeur et de prendre un pas de recul. Elle l'observait et il avait au visage une expression indéchiffrable. Elle résista à l'envie de sonder ses émotions et s'appliqua au lieu à enlever les plis de son uniforme légèrement froissé. Elle tira doucement sur la chemise blanche et replaça quelques plis de sa jupe. Elle savait bien que l'uniforme était tout juste de la bonne grandeur pour cacher ces cicatrices et elle en était heureuse. A son poignet gauche, elle portait le petit foulard noir avec la grenouille que lui avait offert Ron, cachant la cicatrice de rond de poêle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, l'expression avait disparue. Il avait transfiguré sa grande robe en un complet d'un noir presque impossible, une chemise vert forêt et une cravate noire complétait l'ensemble. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant retenus à l'aide d'un ruban vert émeraude. Juliet fut surprise par le changement; il restait imposant, mais d'une autre façon.

Professeur Snape lui reprit l'épaule pour la diriger dans la gare. Ils avaient apparu dans un recoin peu utilisé. Les gens se retournaient pour voir cet homme tout habillé de noir avec une petite fille minuscule. Il la conduit rapidement entre la plateforme 10 et 9 et attendit un moment. Il observa Juliet un moment.

« Ne soyez pas surprise. »

Juliet fut néanmoins surprise alors qu'il la fit traverser le mur en la faisant bouger devant lui. Elle n'aima guère la sensation momentanée de froid qui accompagna cette transportation. Elle eu un frisson et le Professeur relâcha son épaule. Elle observa la grande locomotive rouge devant elle avec un sentiment étrange de joie et d'appréhension. Elle tourna son regard vers le Professeur. Il était impossible d'Apparaître à cet endroit et le Professeur devait retourner dans la section Moldue après l'avoir laissée. Elle lui sourit avant de s'incliner légèrement en remerciement.

« _**Merci Professeur. **_»

« Faites-moi une faveur, Miss Potter et ne trouvez pas de troubles avant d'arriver à l'école. » Il ne réussit pas à cacher la légère appréhension qui touchait sa voix de velours.

Juliet eu un léger rire silencieux. Elle se retourna et alla embarquer dans le train. Elle se trouva facilement un compartiment libre car il n'y avait pas grand monde encore. Le Professeur lui avait expliqué qu'il était mieux d'arriver de bonne heure pour ne pas avoir de problème à cause de son statut. Juliet eu une grimace. Elle avait horreur de cette chose que les gens magique de Londres l'appelaient car ils l'adoraient ainsi. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Severus parler avec un homme blond. Elle se rappela d'avoir vu ce visage lors du procès de Sirius. Juliet fronça les sourcils légèrement, sondant l'homme et frissonnant par la suite par la pure haine, la colère et la noirceur de cet individu.

Juliet détourna les yeux après un moment. Elle avait vu l'enfant à côté de l'homme blond. Une copie physique presque parfaite du père. Juliet ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle espérait que l'enfant ne soit pas aussi perdu que le père… Elle dut prendre quelques moments pour calmer son cœur de cette vision de noirceur.

Juliet observait les gens qui arrivaient comme des vagues, les parents laissant leurs enfants partir pour toute l'année. Elle observa avec un sourire le groupe des Weasleys lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils se placèrent près de la fenêtre de son compartiment, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et envoya un salut silencieux. Ginny fut celle qui la vit en premier. Elle tira sur la manche de sa mère avant d'accourir près du train.

« Bonjour Juliet! »

Juliet était contente de voir que la gêne de la jeune fille semblait vouloir disparaître en sa présence.

« _**Bonjour Ginny! Tu viens à Hogwarts? **_»

Ginny perdit un peu de son sourire.

« Non… Maman dit que je dois attendre encore un an. » Elle retrouva un peu de son sourire. « Mais les jumeaux et Ron ont promis de m'écrire !»

Juliet hocha la tête.

«_** Je t'écrirai aussi! Je n'ai pas vraiment personne à écrire et Hedwige commence à manquer d'exercice, je crois qu'elle m'en veut.**_ »

Ginny rougit avait de répliquer qu'elle aimerait bien. Molly vint se placer près de sa fille pour l'attirer un peu plus loin des rails. Le quai était presque vide et Juliet entendit au loin le sifflet du conducteur. Le train partit doucement et Ginny se déprit de la poigne de sa mère pour courir après le train, les yeux brillants de larmes envoyant la main vers Juliet. Juliet lui envoya la main aussi. Elle retira rapidement sa tête se hors du train alors que celui-ci prenait de la vitesse. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de son compartiment et Juliet tourna la tête pour voir la figure rouge de Ron.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi? C'est plein partout… »

Juliet devina sa timidité ayant pour souche la découverte de Scabbers dans sa famille et qui il était vraiment. Juliet hocha la tête lui offrant un sourire. Ron rougit légèrement plus en fermant la porte derrière lui et s'assoyant le plus près possible de celle-ci. Il tira sa valise tout près de lui. Juliet retint l'envie de rire qui s'éprit d'elle. Elle agita doucement sa baguette, attirant l'attention de Ron du plancher à elle.

« _**Tu sais que Peter n'est pas de ta faute n'est-ce pas? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… **_»

Ron détourna le regard avant de marmonner.

« Mais toi tu savais tsé. »

Juliet hocha la tête, attendit un moment qu'il lui redonne son attention, damnant en même temps le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas encore parler.

« _**Je suis quelqu'un de très méfiante. Je l'ai trouvé étrange et j'avais été présente lorsque Sirius fit sa confession sous Véritaserum. Je savais quoi regarder. C'est tout. C'est terminé d'accord? Il est en Azkaban et c'est parfait comme cela.**_ »

Ron hocha la tête et puis soupira. Il prit alors sa valise pour en sortir son jeu d'échec et avec l'aide de Juliet ils furent capables de l'installer sur le porte bagage. Juliet fit rapidement la rencontre de la vieille dame vendant des sucreries et avec l'aide de Ron, ils prirent un peu de tout. Elle adora trouver Albus Dumbledore dans sa Choco-Grenouille, même si celle-ci s'échappa par la fenêtre… Elle se jura cependant de rester loin des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Elle eut droit à une qui goûta la poussière, le vomit et la cire d'oreille! Ron ria de sa malchance et de son vœu, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ils jouaient au échec tranquillement depuis longtemps en silence alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Juliet leva la tête pour observer la jeune fille qui se trouvait là. Elle était déjà en uniforme et une masse incroyable de boucles brunes entourait son visage comme la crinière d'un lion. De grands yeux noisette brillant d'une intelligence plus grande que son âge les regardaient un moment avant de formuler sa question.

«Avez-vous vu une grenouille? Un garçon nommé Neville a égaré la sienne. »

Ron haussa les épaules, se concentrant plus sur le jeu que sur la fille. Juliet l'observa un moment avant de bouger sa baguette.

« _**Je suis désolée, mais à part la petite madame qui vent des chocolateries et bonbons tu es la seule personne que nous avons vu. Mais je sais qu'il y a un sort qui pourrait l'aider, si vous pouvez avoir un des préfets le faire. **_Accio_**est le sort. **_»

La jeune fille leva les sourcils, un air de concentration absorba son visage.

« Pourquoi parles-tu avec une baguette? Oh! Où sont mes manières… Mon non est Hermione Granger. »

« Ron Weasley » marmonna Ron en mâchant sur une grenouille en chocolat.

« _**Juliet Potter. Enchanté. Je parle avec une baguette parce que je suis affectée par un sort de Mutisme permanant. Je pourrai peut-être parler de nouveau vers la fin de l'année si tout va bien avec mon Conjureur. **_»

La jeune fille avait fait une légère grimace à l'introduction de Ron, mais sembla intéressée à celle de Juliet.

« OH! J'ai tout lu sur toi dans plusieurs livres tu sais. Dans _Histoire de la Magie Moderne_, _Grandeur et Décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_. Quelques lectures avant de venir à l'école… Je ne savais pas que le sort de Mutisme pouvait être permanant ! Savez-vous quelle maison vous allez être à Hogwarts? J'espère pour Gryffindor, c'est de loin la meilleure selon moi; Professeur Dumbledore était un Gryffindor, mais j'imagine que Ravenclaw n'est pas trop mal non plus… »

Juliet avait les yeux grands ouverts à l'entendre parler, elle parlait tellement vite qu'il était difficile de suivre son mode de pensée. Elle n'aima par compte pas le fait qu'elle ait, semble-t-il, tout lu sur elle. Sa baguette produit un léger bruit qui coupa la parole à Hermione.

« _**Vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce qui se trouve dans ces livres. Je n'ai jamais donnés d'entrevues ni quoi que ce soit alors ce qu'ils doivent avoir est probablement totalement faux.**_ »

« Mais… Mais ce sont des livres ! »

Juliet fronça un sourcil au ton totalement incrédule de la jeune fille.

« _**Ils sont tout de même écrit par des humains vous savez. L'humain est prône à l'erreur, mais aussi à l'embellissement. "Les livres d'histoire sont écrit par les vainqueurs." **_»

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sembla penser un moment. Elle releva la tête en un hochement hésitant avant de recommencer.

« Je vais continuer ma recherche. Hum… Vous devriez mettre vos uniformes, je crois que nous serons arrivés bientôt. »

Sur ce ton de connaisseur, elle tourna les talons et partit. Juliet tourna la tête vers Ron.

« Peu m'importe la maison dans laquelle je suis, je ne veux pas être dans la sienne… » Il secoua la tête. «Elle est tellement autoritaire c'est presque ridicule. »

Juliet lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de hocher la tête. Elle observa la porte par laquelle la jeune fille venait de partir avec un léger soupir. Elle allait probablement avoir un temps rude à l'école. Personne n'aimait vraiment que quelqu'un les commande tout le temps. Elle retourna au plateau d'échec. Elle n'était pas très bonne à ce jeu, mais apprenait tranquillement. Ron pouvait la battre avec les yeux fermés, c'en était presque ridicule… Ron parla doucement.

« L'article dans le _Daily Prophet_ était vraiment horrible. Ils ont tenté de faire passer les Weasley comme coupable d'avoir protéger Peter toute ces années. Maman était en larmes… Mais Papa a dit qu'il arrangerait tout… Est-ce que tu as lu l'article? Il y avait aussi un article sur un vol à Gringotts! »

Juliet fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur le jeu.

«_** Non, je n'ai rien lu, j'ai passé la journée avec Sirius… Quel vol? Qu'est-ce qui leur sont arrivés?**_ »

«Rien du tout! Ils ne se sont pas fait prendre ! C'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde en parle. Papa dit qu'on doit être un expert en magie pour entrer chez Gringotts, mais ils n'ont rien emporté. Vraiment bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde pense que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui ait fait ça… »

Ils continuèrent en silence, mais Juliet était mal allaise. Et si c'était vraiment Voldemort qui avait tenter de voler quelque chose à Gringotts? Elle eut un frisson glacé. Elle devait lire cet article en retournant à l'école… Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas Hermione. Juliet leva la tête pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Ils portaient déjà tous leur uniformes et Juliet reconnu parmi les trois, le garçon au teint pâle et cheveux très blond qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Juliet croisa les yeux gris du jeune garçon et vit en lui le même respect mêlé d'admiration qu'elle avait vu chez bien des gens. Il flottait autour de lui, un espoir qu'elle ne comprit pas…

« Alors c'est vrai? On dit partout que Juliet Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi? »

Juliet hocha la tête doucement, tout en observant les deux garçons l'accompagnant. Tout deux étaient solidement bâtis et avait un air féroce un peu ridicule sur leur figure enfantine. Ils semblaient faire office de garde du corps de chaque côté du garçon.

« Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. » Il pointa tour à tour les deux garçons en commençant par celui à sa droite. Il parlait avec un air détaché, mais Juliet sentait une légère nervosité. «Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

Ron prit ce moment pour avoir une drôle de toux et le regard glacé de Draco se tourna vers lui.

« Mon nom te fait rire? Inutile de te demander le tien! Cheveux roux, tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfant pour les nourrir… Tu dois être un _Weasley_. »

Juliet retint le soupir qui voulait traverser ses lèvres. Il avait une attitude tellement désagréable, mais il agissait d'une façon qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Il retourna son attention vers elle.

« Tu devrais faire bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner un coup de main tu sais… »

Draco lui tendit la main, mais Juliet continua de l'observer. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir quel effet ses yeux avaient sur le jeune garçon. Elle attendit un moment de plus avant de prendre doucement sa main qu'elle secoua un moment. Elle agita doucement sa baguette.

«_** Rencontrer des gens douteux et survivre ces rencontres rendent une personne plus forte, M. Malfoy. Cependant, je ne crois pas que vous devriez juger les Weasley sur ce que vous avez eu comme ouï-dire. Ce genre de chose ne mène qu'aux préjugées… **_»

Les joues du garçon rosirent légèrement.

« Mon père ne me mentirait pas ! Si tu continue de traîner avec la racaille comme les _Weasley_ ils pourraient déteindre sur toi! »

Juliet comprit alors les divers signes qu'elle pouvait voir et ressentir de ce jeune garçon. Il voulait l'impressionner. Il voulait être son ami… Mais elle ne pouvait pas être l'ami d'un garçon comme il était maintenant… Son visage prit une apparence peinée alors qu'elle agita de nouveau sa baguette.

« _**Je condamne le genre de comportement que vous avez, M. Malfoy. Je préfère me faire moi-même mes avis sur les gens, sans prendre le mot des autres. Je dois dire, que votre impression sur moi n'est guère bonne, mais j'ai espoir que vous allez grandir et mûrir en un meilleur homme.**_ »

Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait dire. Le jeune garçon avait le visage tout rouge maintenant et après un regard mauvais à Ron il tourna sur ses talons et sortit, apportant avec lui ses deux gardes du corps. Juliet laissa aller le soupir qu'elle retenait avant de se tourner vers Ron. En même temps, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser voir Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Le garçon qui vient de sortir avait l'air très en colère ! »

Juliet répondit.

« _**La vérité est quelque chose de dangereux. Elle est à double tranchant et peut être utilisée comme une arme. Je lui ai dit une vérité qu'il n'a pas appréciée… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du…**_ »

« Mais non Juliet! C'était génial! Il est tellement rare que quelqu'un se lève contre un Malfoy! Papa m'avait prévenu d'eux! Il dit qu'ils étaient parmi les premières familles à revenir de notre côté lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victime d'un mauvais sort qui les forçait à obéir à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais Papa n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malfoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour faire du mal! »

« Pfff. Vous devriez vous changer! Nous sommes presque arrivé selon le machiniste. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas battus ! Vous cherchez des ennuis avant même que l'on arrive à l'école! »

« Mais non mais non! Calme toi! Juliet n'a fait que leur parler, c'est tout. On cherchait pas des ennuis, ils sont venus nous voir avec des ennuis ! »

Hermione le regarda d'un air hautain pour ensuite répondre.

« Tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Juliet retint un petit rire à la figure fâchée de Ron, mais sortit tout de même sa robe de son sac avant de la mettre par-dessus son uniforme. Alors que Ron se changeait, Juliet lui tournait le dos, une voix retentit dans le train.

« Nous arrivons à Hogwarts dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans l'école. »

Elle s'appéta alors à ramasser les dernières friandises qu'elle avait achetées pour ensuite les mettre dans son sac. Elle le laissa près de la valise à Ron. Tout deux sortirent tranquillement, alors que le train s'arrêtait. Les autres étudiants semblaient tellement pressés de sortir!

Avant longtemps, ils furent sur une gare minuscule. L'air froid de la nuit revigora Juliet, comme à chaque fois. Elle tourna la tête vers la lumière qui venait d'en haut près d'elle et ne fut pas surprise de voir Hagrid.

«Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi! Hey ça va mon p'tit Rayon? »

Sous la grande barbe hirsute d'Hagrid, il était possible de voir un grand sourire. Juliet sourit elle aussi et prit place dans la petite ligne de gens qui se formait derrière lui. Elle pouvait facilement entendre les murmures des nouveaux élèves commentant la grandeur impressionnante d'Hagrid.

« Les premières année sont tous là? Allez, suivez-moi. Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds! En route ! »

La noirceur ambiante donnait une drôle d'apparence à la forêt qu'ils devaient traverser. Juliet, habitué à la noirceur, n'avait aucune difficultés à marcher dans le noir, aidant souvent Ron qui trébuchait sur les racines et roches qui parcourait le chemin. Ils atteignirent la rive du lac, où un petit paquet de bateau les attendait. La voix d'Hagrid retentit de nouveau.

« Pas plus que 4 par bateaux! »

Juliet monta dans un bateau avec Ron, Hermione et un autre garçon rondouillet qui tremblait légèrement de peur. Il observait les eaux noires du lac avec une pure terreur au visage. Juliet observait elle aussi la surface du lac et non loin, elle vit la tête émeraude familière de Illiquilid percer la surface pour ensuite lui envoyer la main. Juliet lui sourit et lui envoya aussi la main. Illiquilid fit un saut hors de l'eau qui attira l'attention de bien des étudiants. Ron se pencha pour murmurer.

« C'est elle, Juliet? »

Après la remise des cadeaux chez les Weasley, elle avait expliquée au jumeaux, et à toute la famille bien entendu, qui était Illiquilid, qui l'avait aidé à trouver de jolies pierres pour les kaléidoscopes des jumeaux. Juliet hocha la tête en direction de Ron.

« Il va falloir que tu me la présente tsé. Les jumeaux aussi voudront la remercier. »

Juliet hocha de nouveau la tête, remarquant l'air intriguée d'Hermione. Hagrid attira encore l'attention des enfants avec sa grosse voix.

« Tout le monde est assis? EN AVANT! »

Les bateaux avancèrent doucement sur la surface du lac. Juliet se sentait étrangement heureuse en ce moment sans savoir pourquoi. Elle observait les alentours au clair de lune.

« Vous allez voir le château bientôt. »

Juliet tourna son regard droit devant alors que la silhouette majestueuse du château se découpait sur le ciel de nuit. Son cœur se serra doucement en un sentiment étrange, qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer, mais lorsque le château fut complètement en vu, elle comprit. Il lui fallut tout son entraînement pour ne pas fondre en larme à ce moment précis.

Elle était à la maison…

_**oOoOo Fin du chapitre oOoOo **_

Ohhhh je suis tellement désolée ! Ce chapitre me donna beaucoup de misère en plus de gonfler du double de pages ! J'ai commencé à me chercher un nouvel emploi et la création de mon site-web portfolio avait prit la première place des choses importante à faire… (Voir sur mon profil)

Mais je reviens sur cette fic maintenant :) Avec un peu de chance je vais updater plus souvent !

Version pas betarisée... jme cherche une bêta, Ishimaru a disparu!!! (elle est revenue^^)

Drider Queen


	16. Hogwarts Première Année

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

« _bla » _pour les pensées de Juliet

«**bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Hogwarts Première Année oOoOo**_

Juliet entendit à peine les "oooohhh et aaaaahhhh" des autres élèves. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la magnificence du château. Il disparu lentement alors que les petit bateaux entrèrent dans une grotte qui communiquait avec le château. Ils débarquèrent tous lentement sur la berge, Juliet étant toujours un peu étourdie par la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle suivit docilement la file d'élèves derrière Hagrid. Il entrèrent par la grande porte et traversèrent l'entrée principale. Juliet sortit de sa rêverie alors que Hagrid parla.

« V'la les premières années Professeur McGonagall. »

« Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe. » répondit Minerva avec sa voix légèrement sèche.

Le hall était vraiment majestueux, des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, un peu à ce que n'importe quels enfants pensant à un château s'attendaient. Cependant les planchers et escalier de marbres donnaient un charme à l'endroit qui était indéniable.

Ils suivirent le Professeur en une file tranquille qui poussait pleins de murmures de surprises. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une petite salle, juste assez grande pour contenir toutes les premières années. Juliet tourna la tête vers la porte qui occupait le mur de droite, on pouvait entendre les murmures de centaines de voix, elle se dit alors que ce devait être le Grand Hall.

« Bienvenue à Hogwarts, annonça le Professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début de l'année commencera bientôt, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer la salle encore. Vous serez départis en quatre maisons. Ces maisons seront votre famille ici à Hogwarts. Elles ont pour noms Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire et noblesse, chacune d'elles a formés des sorciers et sorcières de première qualité. Cependant, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, votre maison gagnera des points, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison avec le plus de point gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un grand honneur. La cérémonie commencera dans quelques minutes je vous conseille donc de prendre ce temps pour soigner votre tenue.»

Alors que Professeur McGonagall allait se retourner pour faire quelque chose, la voix de Neville coupa le silence.

« TREVOR! »

Le crapaud de Neville était aux pieds du Professeur et il alla la ramasser timidement alors que Minerva l'observait avec un regard désapprobateur. Elle regarda Ron et la tache qu'il avait encore sur le nez avant d'aller ouvrir la porte menant à la grande salle. Juliet observa Ron alors qu'il parlait de ce que Georges (ou bien Fred) lui avait dit; ils devaient battre un troll pour entrer dans leur nouvelle maison ici à Hogwart. Elle retint le fou rire qui voulait la secouer à une pareille notion. Elle aimait grandement les jumeaux. Alors qu'elle allait désillusionner Ron de cette notion Professeur McGonagall revint.

«Venez, la cérémonie va commencer. »

En une petite fille bourdonnante de murmures, ils entrèrent dans le grand hall. Juliet entendit vaguement la voix d'Hermione commenter le ciel magique qui couvrait pratiquement tout le plafond du Hall. Beaucoup observaient les nombreuses chandelles qui flottaient au dessus des tables. Ils passèrent entre deux tables où des étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant eux ce trouvait assiettes et gobelets en or. Au bout de la salle se trouvait une table perpendiculaire aux quatre autres. C'était la table des professeurs.

Juliet tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir sa nervosité au minimum. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment ils allaient être répartis dans leur nouvelle maison, mais après avoir vu le petit banc sur lequel se trouvait un chapeau très vieux de sorcier; Juliet devint très curieuse et intriguée, bien que sa première pensée fut que Pétunia n'aurait jamais accepté au tel chapeau dans sa maison. Elle chassa cette pensée résolument.

Tout le monde regardait le chapeau et ils entendirent un petit cri venant des premières années alors que le chapeau remua et une grande déchirure, tout près du bord s'ouvrit, comme une bouche, pour se mettre à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit _

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. _

_Les hauts de forme, les chapeaux splendides _

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi _

_Car à Hogwarts quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête _

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffindor _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. _

_Si à Hufflepuff vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _

_Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Ravenclaw__ vous accueillera peut-être _

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _

_Vous finirez à Slytherin _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dans toute la salle, les gens se mirent à applaudir. Le chapeau sembla s'incliner vers les quatre tables avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Juliet sourit de façon rieuse à Ron alors qu'il murmura qu'il voulait casser la figure à Fred. Elle se sentit moins nerveuse à n'avoir que porter un chapeau, mais bien entendu rien n'est si simple. Le chapeau avait quelque chose qui impressionnait Juliet, la rendant encore plus nerveuse. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être du attendre à ce moment pour prendre la potion du Professeur Snape. Elle regarda alors la table des professeurs et trouva facilement la forme noire et menaçante de Severus. Elle l'observa un moment alors qu'il regardait les nouveaux étudiants avec un rictus fâché au visage. Il croisa alors ses yeux et elle l'observa un moment avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil. Il grimaça de plus belle, mais elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir vu une lueur d'amusement passer dans ses prunelles noires.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança tenant dans sa main un long rouleau de parchemin. Elle se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention des nouveaux étudiants.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Hannah! »

Une fille avec des joues rosées et des nattes blonde sortie de façon incertaine des rangs. Elle alla mettre le chapeau, qui lui couvrit totalement les yeux, pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« HUFFLEPUFF! » cria le chapeau après un moment de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les étudiants d'Hufflepuff. Juliet vit du coin de l'œil le moine gras faire des grands signes de joie. Bones, Susan rejoignit Hannah à Hufflepuff.

Boot, Terry fut le premier à prendre place à la table des Ravenclaw. Il fut accueillit avec des poignées de mains. Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Slytherin. Juliet risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des Slytherins, mais n'eu qu'un mauvais pressentiment pour beaucoup de ses occupants. Elle retourna son attention à la cérémonie. Son ventre commençait à protester sa nervosité. Elle se souvenait facilement que lorsqu'elle était à son autre école, lors des divisions en équipe, elle était toujours la dernière choisie, personne ne voulait lui montrer la moindre sympathie pendant que Dudley était présent. Juliet frissonna à cette pensée.

Finch-Fletchey, Justin se retrouva à Hufflepuff, et plusieurs autres élèves furent répartis ainsi dans les différentes maisons. Juliet remarqua que pour chaque personne le temps de décision du Choipeau différenciait.

Granger, Hermione couru vers le tabouret et s'empressa de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête d'une façon frénétique qui tira un sourire à Juliet. Un petit moment plus tard, le Choixpeau cria « GRYFFINDOR » et Hermione s'empressa de remettre le Choixpeau en place pour aller rejoindre sa maison. Juliet ignora le grognement provenant de Ron. Elle avait des pensées noires qui lui couraient dans la tête. Et si elle n'était pas choisie du tout?

Longbottom, Nevile, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud fut appelé, il trébucha en se rendant vers le tabouret et tomba. Le Choixpeau prit un long moment avant de choisir une maison, mais il cria enfin « GRYFFINDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades en oubliant d'enlever le chapeau. Il revint pour le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous des éclats de rire. Le pauvre était tout rouge d'embarras.

Lorsque Malfoy fut appelé le chapeau frôla à peine sa tête avant de l'envoyer à Slytherin. Avec un air très satisfait, il alla rejoindre ses amis, ou garde du corps, Crabbe et Goyle qui avait été eux aussi envoyé à Slytherin. Juliet commençait à avoir la bougeotte. Son nom n'arrivait vraiment pas assez vite. Enfin, après beaucoup trop longtemps selon Juliet, Professeur McGonagall prononça son nom.

« Potter, Juliet »

Lorsqu'elle sortit du rang, les élèves se mirent à murmurer.

« Potter?! »

« _LA_ Juliet Potter? »

« Pour de vrai?! »

« Pousse toi un peu, j'veux la voir! »

Le Choixpeau couvrit les yeux de Juliet, mais pas avant qu'elle ne vit quelques têtes se tordrent pour mieux la voir. Elle retint une grimace de dégoût.

« Je t'attendais tu sais… »

Juliet sursauta légèrement à la petite voix dans son oreille.

« Tout Hogwarts résonne de joie à ta présence, Petite Fleur. Hum, pas facile, pas facile… Même très difficile. Beaucoup de courage, une quantité que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Des qualités intellectuelles également. De la bonté d'un cœur doux et pur… Un bon esprit, oui… oui… Beaucoup de talent, il va s'en dire et… Ah… Tu veux faire tes preuves ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, intéressant. Mais où le mettre, Petite Fleur? »

Juliet pencha la tête sur un côté.

« _Vous savez exactement où me mettre. N'êtes-vous pas Teleck dont parle Sire Godric et Slytherin?_ »

« Ah, déjà commencé? Oui oui, je vois tout ça. Mon nom avait été perdu pendant longtemps, Petite Fleur et oui, je sais où t'envoyer. Mais dit-moi… Pourquoi pas Slytherin? Cette maison représente bien qui tu es… Elle t'aiderait aussi dans ton chemin vers ta destinée. »

« _Il y a trop de noirceur et d'ombres dans cette maison, j'y serais en danger chaque seconde. Ne jouez pas avec moi Teleck._ »

« Ils t'enseignent bien. Ton don est raffiné, mais tu as bien du chemin à faire… Écoute mon conseil Petite Fleur. Un cœur noir aujourd'hui peut toujours être changé par la lumière d'une parole, par le fait que quelqu'un croit en ce cœur noir. Le temps est d'importance… Comprends-tu? »

Juliet pensa à sa rencontre avec Draco Malfoy.

« _Oui. Je comprends, et j'écoute. _»

« Bien, bien… Mais comme tu sais, même avant que tu ne me poses sur toi, tu avais déjà ta place bien spéciale parmi-nous. Ton passé t'a formé, mais ton avenir est déjà en chemin. Oui, ta place bien spéciale…. GRYFFENRIN! »

Le Hall resta silencieux alors que Juliet enleva le Choixpeau de sur sa tête. Alors qu'elle le redonnait au Professeur McGonagall elle vit l'air de complète surprise sur le visage de la vieille femme. Juliet ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle tourna la tête vers Professeur Dumbledore pour rencontrer son regard bleuté surpris. Il se reprit rapidement pour se lever.

« Il est très rare d'avoir une répartition si spéciale. Gryfferin signifie que Miss Potter est le symbole et la représentation de deux maisons, Gryffindor ainsi que Slytherin. Le fait que le Choixpeau eu dit Gryff comme début symbolise que Gryffindor sera sa maison pour son temps ici. Très spécial. Allez rejoindre votre maison Miss. Potter. »

Albus l'observa un moment par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un sourire. Juliet se retourna et alla vers sa maison. Le Hall resta silencieux encore un moment avant que les jumeaux se mettent à applaudir et à faire une légère danse entre les deux tables, criant tout deux.

« ON A POTTER! ON A POTTER! »

Juliet s'assit entre Percy et une place libre. Hermione était assise devant elle. Percy lui serra amicalement l'épaule, la félicitant de son entrée dans la maison Gryffindor. Les jumeaux lui envoyèrent deux grands sourires identiques de leur place un peu plus bas après que leur danse soit terminée. Hermione l'observait comme si elle voulait poser une question, mais elle ne le fit pas, retournant son attention vers le reste de la cérémonie. Juliet n'en fut pas mécontente. Elle allait devoir regarder dans les livres que lui avait offert le Professeur McGonagall pour voir ce qu'était un Gryffindor d'Hogwarts. Elle était vraiment intriguée. Le reste de la maison applaudit, mais semblait peu sure de ce que cela signifiait.

De sa nouvelle place, Juliet pouvait maintenant observer la table des professeurs. Maintenant que son estomac n'était plus plein de nœud, elle se permit d'observer. Il était facile de reconnaître Hagrid avec sa grande stature assise à l'une des extrémités. Lorsque Juliet croisa son regard, il lui fit un clin d'œil en lui levant le pouce. Juliet avait beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme géant d'une douceur infinie. Juliet observa un moment Albus Dumbledore qui était assis au centre de la table dans un trône en or. Il vit aussi l'un des professeurs, celui assis à côté de Professeur Snape, portant un étrange turban mauve.

« _Comme c'est étrange _»

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Ron d'aller au Choixpeau. Juliet croisa les doigts pour qu'il soit dans sa maison. Un minuscule instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça :

« GRYFFINDOR! »

Juliet offrit un grand sourire à Ron alors qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Percy le félicita d'une façon très professionnelle qui rendit les oreilles de Ron toute rouge. Juliet observa Ron regarder l'assiette qui se trouva devant lui et se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir très faim. Juliet, ayant vécu avec la famine pendant une grande partie de sa vie, avait le pouvoir de totalement ignorer cette sensation. Zabini, Blaise fut envoyé à Slytherin et Juliet observa Professeur McGonagall ramasser le Choixpeau et le tabouret.

Lorsqu'elle revint pour s'asseoir à la droite d'Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci se leva, les bras grand ouvert. Il avait cet air d'un grand-père heureux d'être entouré de tous ses petits-enfants…

« Bienvenus à vous tous ! Bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts. Je n'ai que quelques mots à dire avant que le banquet ne commence et les voici : Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinçon! Merci! »

Il reprit place dans sa chaise sous les applaudissements et les fous rires de bien des élèves. Juliet aimait de plus en plus la nature plutôt enfantine du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle entendit Hermione demander à Percy si le professeur était fou. Elle fut secouée d'un rire silencieux.

En retournant ses yeux vers la table, elle vit que de la nourriture y était apparu. Il y avait montagne de nourriture… C'était très impressionnant. Juliet qui avait toujours eu faim se contenta d'observer un moment tout les choix qu'il y avait alors que Ron lui s'était presque lancé sur la nourriture. Percy observa Juliet un moment.

« Tu veux des pommes de terres, Juliet? »

Percy ne dit pas à la petite fille que leur mère lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille, de s'occuper d'elle. De s'assurer qu'elle mangeait bien et qu'elle était heureuse. Percy observa de façon critique la petite fille et remarqua sa minceur, ainsi que sa grandeur. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait vérité à l'article de Skeeter car Juliet était beaucoup trop petite à son goût. Ginny était petite, mais Juliet était minuscule.

« _**Oui, s'il te plait…**_ _**Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me servir tu sais?...**_ »

Percy observa l'air timide et incertain de la petite fille avant de lui offrir un léger sourire et de lui passer le bol de pommes de terres en purée. Il observa la jeune fille du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle prenait un petit repas. Il se résolu à écrire à sa mère pour lui donner un rapport sur ce que Juliet allait manger pendant la semaine.

Juliet prenait grand soin de savourer tout ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette. Elle dégusta un petit steak avec une sauce aux framboises, la purée de pommes de terres était douce et fondante en bouche. Elle goûta un peu de tout en riant du gouffre sans fond qu'était Ron. Elle tourna la tête légèrement alors que le fantôme à fraise s'approcha de leur table.

« Tout cela me parait bien appétissant…»

Le fantôme soupira, observant avec envie les élèves manger les plats délicieux qu'il y avait sur leur table. Il s'éloigna doucement de la table après s'être présenté et d'avoir répondu à la question d'Hermione. À savoir comment il pouvait être Quasi-Sans-Tête. Juliet observa un des autres garçons de première année questionner l'apparence du Baron Sanglant. Elle grignota sur son bout de pain, observant du coin de l'œil Draco interagir avec le fantôme.

Le Baron Sanglant était quelque chose de spécial. Il avait une apparence plus horrible que les autres fantômes, étant couvert de sang, de là son nom. Il avait d'étranges yeux vides qui semblaient vous traverser, un visage très mince un peu effrayant. Draco ne semblait pas vraiment aimer être assis à côté du fantôme, quelque chose que Juliet comprenait sans problèmes. Ils dégageaient un froid qui semblait entrer dans les os et ne voulait pas en sortir par la suite. Elle n'aimait guère cela, et elle observa un moment de plus Draco.

Juliet était certaine qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait cette pensée pour chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, mais avec lui c'était différent. Elle comprenait qu'il avait probablement eu une enfance horrible avec un père comme le sien. Juliet ne connaissait pas Lucius Malfoy, mais son don lui criait de rester très loin de lui. Il est difficile pour un enfant de se développer si un parent tente toujours de les transformer en copie d'eux-mêmes…

Bientôt, presque tous les élèves se sentaient ballonnés et gros, les repas disparaissait tranquillement des tables. Les desserts apparurent; crèmes glacées, sorbet, tartes, éclairs au chocolat. Il y avait presque de tout ! Juliet tendit la main vers un éclair au chocolat et le dégusta lentement, pour ensuite prendre quelques fraises. Pendant que tout les autres se servaient, les nouveaux étudiants commencèrent à discuter de leurs familles entre eux. Juliet porta une oreille distraite.

Seamus Finnigan, un garçon au cheveux blonds et yeux bruns amusés commença par dire qu'il était moitié-moitié. Il raconta avec un petit sourire espiègle, comment sa mère avait attendu d'être mariée avant d'annoncer à son père qu'elle était une sorcière. Juliet se permit un léger sourire. Elle pouvait facilement comprendre ce choc!

Neville Longbottom expliqua ensuite qu'il avait vécu avec sa grand-mère, qui était une sorcière, toute sa vie. Il dit ensuite à quel point les gens de sa famille le prenaient pour un moldu car il n'avait jamais eu d'accident magique. Juliet tourna la tête pour entendre ce que Hermione et Percy parlait. Ils parlaient des cours.

Hermione était tellement enthousiaste que Juliet en avait presque mal à la tête. Elle était difficile à suivre lorsqu'elle commençait à parler si rapidement. Juliet observa comment Percy expliquait avec une patience surprenante ce qu'ils allaient apprendre. Percy surprit son regard et l'entra dans leur conversation.

« Comment vas-tu faire tes sorts Juliet? »

Juliet haussa les épaules…

« _**Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall me disait qu'il était possible de faire de la magie sans dire les mot… Des sorts non-verbaux, je crois. Ils m'ont dit de ne pas trop monter mes espoirs car c'était quelque chose de très difficile que l'on apprend normalement en sixième année. J'ai peur d'être en arrière dans tout mes cours à cause de cela…**_ »

« Pourquoi tu serais en retard? » Hermione venait de poser cette question. Percy lui répondit, prenant une voix de lecture.

« Lorsque vous allez apprendre les sorts, vous allez devoir prononcer la formule magique pour faire fonctionner un sort. Un sort est composé d'un mouvement de baguette, d'une formule magique et d'une incantation. Il est possible d'enlever l'incantation, mais comme dit Juliet, c'est quelque chose de difficile que bien peu de gens sont capables de maîtriser pour des sorts complexes. »

Juliet hocha la tête, elle avait comprit tout cela. Percy se tourna vers elle et lui posa une autre question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Gryfferin exactement? En parlaient-ils dans les livres que t'a donnés Professeur McGonagall? »

«_** Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ces livres. Je vais devoir y jeter un coup d'œil, cela est certain. Voudrais-tu les lire lorsque j'aurai terminé Percy?**_ »

Les yeux cyan de Percy brillèrent comme deux petites gemmes. Il hocha la tête de façon digne sans trahir l'excitation qui allumait ses yeux. Juliet sourit. Elle vit aussi le regard intéressé d'Hermione. Elle expliqua pour elle.

« _**J'ai vécu ici pendant presque tout l'été et Professeur McGonagall m'a offert, pour ma fête, une série de livres; L'histoire de Hogwarts ainsi que un livre sur chaque fondateur de l'école. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les lire par compte.**_ »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, mais se reprit rapidement. Juliet haussa un sourcil, mais la jeune fille continua de l'observer un moment sans parler avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Percy. Juliet trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mature chez Hermione, mais se contenta de sa vision présente, sans avoir à prendre son don. Juliet en profita pour tourner son regard vers la table des professeurs, ignorant la discussion de Quidditch que Ron semblait diriger.

Hagrid vidait son gobelet, pour ensuite se tourner et parler avec un autre professeur, il était tout petit, on le voyait à peine de là où Juliet était assise. Professeur McGonagall parlait avec Professeur Dumbledore. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Professeur Snape pour le voir parler avec l'homme au turban. En un clin d'œil, au moment même que Severus tourna légèrement la tête et passe ses yeux sur elle, elle ressentit une douleur très vive, comme une brûlure, juste à l'endroit marqué par un cicatrice par sur son front. Si Juliet avait eu une voix, elle aurait exclamé sa douleur, mais se faisant, elle leva la main pour toucher son front, baissant la tête vers la table.

Percy posa sa main sur son épaule, il parla d'une voix inquiète.

« Hé, ça va? »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur était partie. Juliet secoua la tête, faisant comme si rien n'était. Elle allait devoir observer cela de près. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter personne pour rien. Ce n'était qu'une petite douleur. Elle regarda furtivement la table des professeurs avant de demander à Percy.

« _**Qui parle avec le Professeur Snape?**_ »

Percy sembla surprit.

« Tu connais déjà le Professeur Snape? Étonnant… Celui avec qui il parle, et je comprends qu'il ait l'air nerveux, c'est Quirrell. Il est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout le monde sait que Snape veut la place du Professeur Quirrell, car si quelqu'un s'y connaît en magie noire, c'est Snape. »

Sans même attendre qu'elle réponde, il entra en conversation avec une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Juliet porta bien attention à ne pas montrer ses émotions sur son visage. Après les nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait échangé avec Professeur Snape, elle avait une meilleure idée de quel genre de personne il était, mais elle était certaine que connaître de la magie noire et l'utiliser était deux choses différentes.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder de nouveau la table des professeurs. Severus l'observa un moment, l'air impassible et il détourna son regard rapidement par la suite. Juliet ne le connaissait pas encore beaucoup, mais on n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que les élèves ne l'aimaient pas.

Les desserts avaient tous disparu alors qu'Albus se releva, attirant l'attention de tous ainsi que le complet silence. Il annonça les règlements de l'école, l'interdiction d'aller dans la forêt entourant le collège. Il parla aussi de M. Flich qui interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les corridors. Il parla aussi de Quiddich, mettant Ron un peu plus attentif. À la fin il déclara le corridor du deuxième étage de l'aile droite interdit sous peine d'une mort affreuse. Juliet fronça les sourcils. Elle entendit les marmonnements de Percy.

« Bizarre… Il explique pourquoi on ne peut pas aller à un endroit habituellement. Il aurait du nous en parler à nous les préfets… »

Albus annonça ensuite qu'ils devaient chanter l'hymne de l'école, chacun sous un air qu'ils voulaient. Juliet soupira doucement. Elle vit aussi l'air crispé des autres professeurs. Juliet n'entra pas dans la chanson, mais observa les jumeaux la chanter sous un air de marche funèbre. Le professeur sembla très heureux de cette cacophonie, ce que Juliet trouva plus qu'étrange. Il les envoya ensuite se coucher. Juliet se leva pour suivre les autres alors que le Professeur McGonagall venait près de Percy.

« Miss Potter, venez avec moi je vous prie. M. Weasley, occupez-vous des autres premières années. »

Percy hocha la tête de façon digne et se tourna pour dire aux premières années de le suivre. Juliet suivit le Professeur hors du Hall en passant par un chemin qui lui était inconnu. Cela sembla être un raccourcit vers la tour de Gryffindor car elles passèrent le portrait de la femme grassouillette habillée de rose avant de s'arrêter devant le portrait d'un paysage de bord de mer qui protégeait le petit appartement qu'avait habité Juliet lors de l'été. Elle savait que de l'autre côté du portrait se trouvait son parrain. Le Professeur donna le mot de passe au portrait (« Liberté ») et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Professeur McGonagall lui dit qu'elle allait l'attendre ici et que son parrain voulait lui parler. Il était dans la petite chambre adjacente.

Juliet ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il faisait plutôt sombre, car seule une petite chandelle était allumée sur la table de chevet. Elle approcha le lit et vit que Sirius dormait docilement. Elle était tordue; devait-elle le réveiller? Juliet soupira et monta doucement sur le lit pour s'y asseoir. Sirius avait demandé à Minerva de venir la quérir quand le banquet était fini, il devait être exténué de l'avoir attendu, mais ce qu'il voulait lui dire devait être important. Juliet posa sa main sur la joue de Sirius et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de façon fatiguée.

« Que… quoi? Oh! Je me suis endormi… Juliet, nous avons a discuter toi et moi et s'il te plait laisse moi terminer avant de répondre d'accord? »

Juliet hocha la tête et Sirius s'assit dans le lit avec un peu de difficulté. Il était très faible encore. Il secoua sa tête deux ou trois fois, comme pour se réveiller avant de commencer à parler.

« Lorsque j'étais jeune, ma famille n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appelé "aimante". Ma mère nous dirigeait avec une main de fer et une langue de vipère, mon père n'était pas mieux. Quand j'ai pris le _Hogwarts Express_ pour venir à l'école j'y ait rencontré ton père, Remus et … Peter. Nous sommes vites devenus amis et je savais que ma famille voulait que je les rende fier; que j'aille à Slytherin. Je ne voulais pas de cette maison, je ne voulais pas devenir comme mes parents, toujours en train de concocter des plans pour tromper les autres… »

Sirius tourna la tête légèrement, observant Juliet.

« Ton père m'a fait voir la maison Gryffindor sous une lumière agréable, plus que mes parents l'avait décrite et je voulais y aller. Je voulais garder ces amis que je venais de me faire. Je fus tellement surpris quand le Choixpeau accepta ma demande d'aller à Gryffindor… Mais ma vie à la maison n'allait plus jamais être pareille. Sni… Severus Snape était quelqu'un représentant trop bien Slytherin. Il était ce que je n'aimais pas, ce que j'haïssais chez mes parents et ce qu'ils voulaient que je devienne…

- Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa présence, ni ses paroles et c'est probablement de ma faute si notre groupe s'en prenait souvent à lui. Ton père, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, n'a peut-être maturé que lors de sa sixième année à l'école, mais même encore, tout ce que nous avions fait à Snape… J'y ai pensé pendant toute la journée, je n'ai pas bien dormi hier. Je sais que ce n'est pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un, c'était mal de ma part. Je ne connais pas Snape, mais je n'irais plus chercher de mal avec lui. Je vais même lui donner mes excuses, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si cela aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous lui avons fait trop de choses pour qu'un simple "je m'excuse" suffise. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est m'occuper de toi et reprendre ma vie que je me suis fais volé voici dix ans. »

Juliet souriait doucement et attendit, observant Sirius se tordre légèrement les mains. Elle faisait la même chose quand elle était nerveuse…

« Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être parfait, mais je vais essayer. Toi et moi on a beaucoup de choses à mettre derrière nous. On peut le faire ensemble… n'est-ce pas? »

Il leva les yeux vers Juliet et la vit hocher la tête. Sirius tendit la main et Juliet la prit, il l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous deux encore très maigres, rendant le calin un peu inconfortable, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment. Après quelques minutes, Professeur McGonagall entra doucement la chambre.

« M. Black, Miss Potter doit aller à la Tour des Gryffindor pour dormir. Elle reviendra. »

Juliet se releva avec réluctance, mais comprenait que le Professeur avait raison. Elle se sentait très fatiguée et voulait dormir. Demain était un lundi alors ils allaient avoir quelques classes, elle devait être alerte. Juliet "dit" bonne nuit à Sirius alors que celui-ci bayait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lui répondit de même, tout en la félicitant d'être acceptée dans la maison Gryffindor, le tout avec un grand sourire avant de lui demander de venir le voir de temps à autre, car il allait avoir comme compagnie seulement Madame Pomfrey. À ceci, Sirius fit une grimace comique qui fit rire silencieusement Juliet. Aucun des deux ne vit le petit sourire accroché aux lèvres du Professeur McGonagall. Juliet décida alors d'attendre avant de lui dire ce qu'était réellement sa maison.

Professeur McGonagall accompagna Juliet jusqu'à la tour, devant le portrait de la femme grassouillette habillée de rose. Elle lui expliqua que tous les portraits menant à des classes avaient été agrémentés pour qu'elle puisse les ouvrir. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, et qu'écrire le mot de passe serait trop facile pour le repérer, elle n'avait qu'à toucher sa baguette magique dans un petit recoin du cadre et le portrait s'ouvrirait par sa signature magique.

Juliet fit ce que le Professeur lui demanda et entra dans la tour après l'avoir remerciée. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée elle remarqua que Percy l'attendait. La salle commune était vide, les étudiants étaient déjà partis dormir, comme elle le voulait elle-même…

« Ta chambre est la première à droite en haut de cet escalier d'accord? Il y a déjà les 3 autres filles là haut… Elles ne devraient pas dormir, mais fait attention tout de même en montant. Bonne nuit.»

Juliet hocha la tête et le regarda monter dans l'autre escalier. Elle observa un peu la grande pièce circulaire dans la semi pénombre que produisait le feu mourant dans la cheminée. Quelques divans de ci de la, quelques chaises tout en teintes de rouge et or, un grand tableau vide au dessus du foyer. Juliet reconnu facilement ce qui formait le tableau, c'était le même qui se trouvait dans la pièce des fondateurs; le tableau de Sire Godric. Son tableau ressemblait au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, sans tous les gadgets, il y avait même le perchoir de Fawkes. Juliet observa les tapis très usés qui couvraient le sol de pierres, les quelques tables, ébréchées de partout. La pièce lui donnait un sentiment d'appartenance, de maison… Juliet sourit doucement, elle était vraiment chez-elle maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à monter lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose… Elle se retourna et dans le portrait de Sire Godric se trouvait la figure frêle et familière de Sire Slytherin. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et après un moment Salazar sourit, et hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le cadre.

Juliet resta là un moment de plus à observer le portrait avant qu'un mince sourire apparaisse sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas revu Sire Slytherin après son étrange question et le voir là avec un mince sourire d'approbation, même si elle n'était pas "vraiment" dans sa maison lui réchauffa le cœur d'une étrange manière.

Juliet tourna et monta les marche avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte portant le numéro romain un. La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit et la pièce qu'elle cachait était couverte de pénombre. Juliet entra doucement et observa la pièce un moment. Le lit le plus au fond était le sien, c'était le seul encore vide. Il était près de la fenêtre. À côté de chaque lit se trouvait un paravent et un petit bureau ainsi qu'une commode.

Juliet se changea rapidement dans un pyjama offert par Albus, couvert de lune et d'étoiles qui bougeait de leur propre volonté sur la fabrique, le pyjama indigo était quelque chose d'un peu extravagant, mais Juliet l'aimait beaucoup. Elle s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller et pour la première fois depuis sont arrivée à Hogwarts, son sommeil ne fut pas emplis de la mort de ses parents. Il fut paisible, dorlotée par la douceur de l'école elle-même et le pouvoir des fondateurs.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Trois mirages attachés à quatre portraits étaient silencieux, ils attendaient le quatrième, il arriva rapidement. L'homme en vert et argent revint et prit sa place en silence. Les deux mirages de femme observèrent leurs contreparties mâles. Les deux mâles firent de même. L'homme en vert et argent hocha la tête une fois.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je savais que Teleck avait une place spéciale pour la Petite Fleur, mais cela, c'est beaucoup plus loin que nous avions discutés. »

« Teleck est spécial en lui-même, Salazar. Son esprit ressemble beaucoup à celui d'un homme. Il est un présent de magie pure. » La voix douce de la femme aux cheveux noir caressa les mirages.

« Il avait été un don de la Mère. Je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui comment nous avons pu le créer, il est beaucoup plus que nous nous attendions. » La voix plus profonde de l'homme en rouge et or annonça doucement une mémoire commune.

Les trois mirages qui avaient parlé regardèrent la quatrième qui restait silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Elle les observa un moment avant de parler.

« J'ai Vu ce qui allait ce passer aujourd'hui. Je savais où elle allait être mise… Je sais ce qui l'attend » La femme en jaune les regarda, ses yeux chocolat tristes. Une larme solitaire fit son chemin sur sa joue.

« Quoi? » « Qu'as-tu vu Helga? » « Y a-t'il plus à la prophétie que tu nous avais dit? » Les trois mirages parlèrent en même temps.

Le mirage nommé Helga ne répondit pas. Elle secoua la tête doucement.

« Je ne peux pas le dire, mais vous le savez, au fond de vous, par ce lien qui nous unis à Hogwarts, même dans notre mort. Hogwarts sait ce qu'il y a comme avenir avec cet enfant. »

Les trois autres mirages semblèrent se concentrer un moment. Les épaules de l'homme en rouge et or s'affaissèrent, la femme en bleu et bronze fut forcée de s'asseoir, l'homme en vert et argent serra les poings et baissa la tête.

« Vous savez… »

La voix d'Helga était étrangement sereine.

« Nous nous devons d'être là, de lui enseigner tout ce que nous savons. Son temps sera parcheminé d'épreuves. Vous savez qui elle est, ce qu'elle est. »

Les mirages s'observèrent en silence, avant d'hocher la tête en unissons, ils disparurent, l'un après l'autre au travers de leurs portraits respectifs. Helga resta dans le sien avant de parler d'un voix douce la prophétie qu'elle avait fait il y avait bien longtemps.

_De quatre en un  
Votre don amplifié  
En un bourgeon  
Sera donné._

_La Petite Fleur arrivera meurtrie  
Douleur, malheur et horreur seront __infini.  
Elle trouvera famille, amour, amitié  
Dans un simple été._

_Les premiers pas de la Petite Fleur  
Seront divisés dans deux maisons.  
Unique et bonheur  
Elle sauvera le monde en la quatrième saison._

_La Petite Fleur chassera méfiance  
Trouvera une sœur de cœur  
Mais sans pouvoir sauver son enfance  
Tout cela découvert alors que le Serpent se meurt._

_Pe__tite Fleur au cœur attachée  
Découvrira sa destiné  
Par un, deux puis trois  
Sans savoir pourquoi._

_La Main fuira l'endroit d'ombres  
Pour poursuivre la Petite Fleur  
Il fera de l'année sombre  
L'avant-retour de son seigneur._

_L'année du feu de Petite Fleur  
Sera emplie de __Noirceur,  
Douleur, Rancœur, Malheur.  
Elle donnera son cœur  
Pour le mal et le meilleur_

_L'oiseau et la Petite Fleur se verront  
D__éception, solitude, visions  
Ce sera sa plus grande épreuve.  
Elle perdra innocence ou famille._

_Petite Fleur et Noirceur  
Deux amalgames d'un monde inédit  
Se croiseront pour un duel des esprits  
Petite Fleur ailée sera vainqueur  
Mais à quel prix…_

_Les pièces de __la Noire-Sœur  
Seront trouvées et détruites  
Petite Fleur trouvera honneur  
Ennemis, alliées et mérite._

_La bataille approche,  
Le temps manque pour la Petite Fleur.  
Sur le terrain de la maison__ proche  
Elle éclora avec tout son coeur._

_La plus belle fleur au monde,  
Saignera pour ceux qu'elle aime,  
Pleurera pour le malheur d'ondes  
Flétrira pour eux._

_Vivez pour la Fleur de Lumière,  
Car sa vie ne sera que survie.  
Sa mort ne sera que tragédie.  
Vivez pour la Fleur de Lumière._

Albus Dumbledore fut le seul encore éveillé qui entendit, ce qu'il crut être, un soupir résonner dans l'école…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Le lendemain matin, Juliet se réveilla avec l'aube, bien avant les trois autres filles du dortoir qu'elle occupait. Elle s'étira comme un chat et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle aimait pouvoir regarder le ciel, peut-être était-ce pour cela que son lit était sur le bord de la fenêtre. Juliet se leva et prit ses choses pour sa toilette matinale. Après avoir été privée de beaucoup d'hygiène lors de son enfance chez les Dursley, Juliet avait prit goût à la merveille d'une douche en se levant le matin. Elle alla sans bruit dans la salle de bain adjacente au dortoir. Chaque dortoir, pour chaque année d'étude avait une salle de bain adjacente. Celle-ci contenait deux douches, deux toilettes ainsi que deux lavabos. Juliet fronça les sourcils, espérant ne pas avoir comme compagnes de dortoir des filles qui prendraient trois ans dans la douche ou devant le miroir.

Juliet entra dans une des douches et vit avec un soupir qu'elle pouvait se barrer de l'intérieur. Elle ne croyait pas que ses compagnes allaient l'ouvrir, mais Juliet n'était pas confortable avec son corps. Madame Pomfrey avait eu une longue discussion avec elle au sujet de ses cicatrices et des réactions qu'elles pouvaient engendrer chez les gens, surtout chez les enfants de son âge. Elle parla aussi du "W" que son oncle lui avait brûlé sur le ventre et quelle était sa signification dans le monde magique. Juliet avait été inconfortable et se doutait bien qu'elle allait devoir accepter son corps un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'instant elle allait se cacher.

Après une bonne douche, Juliet sortit en s'essuyant les cheveux, elle entra de nouveau dans le dortoir. Elle trouva alors Hermione assise sur son lit en train de s'étirer. Elle passa près d'Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

« Bon matin, Juliet. Déjà debout? »

Juliet hocha la tête, elle fit mine de prendre sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, et répondit.

« _**Bon matin Hermione, Si tu veux avoir une douche, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elles ne se réveillent, il n'y en a que deux… Et la plomberie ne permet que deux à trois douches chaudes le matin. **_ »

Hermione la regarda un moment sans comprendre puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle se dépêcha de se lever pour prendre une douche. Juliet sortait tout juste de derrière son paravent alors qu'Hermione revenait de sa douche ses cheveux tout bouclés d'eau. Elle observa l'autre fille se frotter vigoureusement le crâne avec une serviette en marmonnant quelque chose. Juliet tendit l'oreille pour entendre.

« Ce que je donnerait pour un séchoir à cheveux ! »

Juliet rit doucement et alla ouvrir sa valise qui restait au pied de son lit. Elle fouilla un peu avant de trouver le petit livre qu'elle cherchait. Elle alla devant Hermione et le lui tendit. L'autre fille releva la tête, laissant tomber la serviette sur ses épaules, les cheveux tout ébouriffées. Elle prit le livre et lit la couverture.

« OH! Ce sera tellement pratique… Je peux te l'emprunter? »

Juliet hocha la tête. Minerva avait insisté pour qu'elle achète ce petit livre lorsqu'elle alla prendre ses choses pour l'école. Le livre était un compendium des sorts pour les jeunes filles; maquillage, sécher et coiffer les cheveux, ce genre de choses. Juliet l'avait prit, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le regarder, elle n'était pas superficielle, mais pensait elle aussi qu'un séchoir à cheveux serait miraculeux, avec ses longs cheveux c'était un cauchemar. Elle allait avoir la tête tout mouillée pendant au moins deux heures encore. Juliet observa Hermione fouiller dans le livret pour trouver le sort pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle pratiqua quelques fois le mouvement de baguette, mimant l'incantation.

Après quelques fois, elle posa le livret et se concentra un moment avant de pointer sa baguette vers sa tête et faire le sort, le mouvement de baguette englobant la longueur de ses cheveux. Toute l'eau qui occupait ses cheveux sembla s'évaporer en un seul coup révélant sa masse de cheveux bouclés, entremêlés et touffus. Juliet applaudit doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres filles; Parvati Patil et Lavander Brown. Il semblerait qu'Hermione ait un vrai don pour la magie, Juliet était impressionnée.

« Tu veux que je te le fasse? »

Juliet hocha la tête, l'air réjouie. Après quelques secondes ses longs cheveux étaient secs et coulaient sur son dos en une vague noire. Hermione tendit la main et prit une mèche des cheveux de Juliet avec un soupir.

« J'aimerais tellement avoir des cheveux comme les tiens… Les miens ne veulent jamais coopérer avec moi! Ils ont un esprit qui leur est propre. »

Juliet sourit doucement.

« _**Les tiens ne veulent pas être droit, mais les miens ne supportent pas les boucles. Je ne peux pas être plus bouclée que cela, même une permanente ne fonctionne pas !**_ »

Cela fit sourire Hermione qui relâcha la mèche.

« Tu m'attends pour aller manger? »

Juliet hocha la tête en allant prendre sa brosse à cheveux et un des rubans dorés que lui avait offert les jumeaux. Le temps qu'elle finisse sa longue tresse, Hermione était à côté d'elle et pliait ses cheveux à sa volonté en les coinçant dans une queue de cheval. Le résultat était un peu pouffi, mais on voyait mieux le visage de la jeune fille et ses grands yeux pleins d'intelligence.

Elles descendirent toutes deux dans la salle commune alors que les deux autres filles commençaient à s'éveiller. Juliet fut surprise de voir les jumeaux Weasley en bas des marches, l'air à moitié endormi de ceux-ci était rigolo. Ils semblaient se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Juliet sourit et fit les présentations d'Hermione aux jumeaux. Hermione ne fut pas impressionnée par leur paroles en doubles et moins encore par leur promesse de farces. Elle avait les sourcils tout froncés alors que Ron descendait les marches lentement avec un bâillement énorme.

« Oh! Regarde Fred! »

« J'ai bien vu Gred ! ATTENTION! »

La parole élevée de George (car c'était lui qui avait crié, Juliet en était sure) fit sursauter Ron qui les regarda avec un petit air incertain.

« C'est notre petit Ronnikins… »

« … le mangeur de monde !! »

« Oh! Ça va vous deux ce matin… Juliet, tu viens manger? J'ai une faim de loup! »

Ron détourna son attention des jumeaux alors que ceux-ci continuaient d'inventer des surnoms ridicules. Juliet vit la pointe de ses oreilles tourner de plus en plus au rouge, elle allait arrêter les jumeaux, mais Hermione la devança.

« Suffit vous deux. Vous n'avez pas honte? Laissez le donc tranquille. »

La voix presque sèche, mais autoritaire d'Hermione les prit par surprise. Ils clignèrent des yeux en synchronisation comme deux hiboux pour ensuite se regarder. Juliet n'aima vraiment pas le sourire mesquin qui apparu sur leurs lèvres. Ils allèrent devant Hermione et comme un s'inclinèrent de façon moqueuse.

« Milles pardon, votre Majesté! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se relevèrent, firent un salut et sortirent de la salle commune. Juliet n'osait pas rire par la couleur fâchée du visage d'Hermione. Tout trois descendirent jusqu'au Grand Hall. En fait, Ron et Hermione suivaient Juliet, car ils ne se rappelaient pas comment ils étaient montés jusqu'à la tour Gryffindor la veille. Hermione parlait sans arrêt de ce qu'elle savait d'Hogwarts et Juliet faisait preuve l'indulgence, Ron retenait ses soupirs.

Il n'était pas très tôt lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, et les murmures des curieux firent leur chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Juliet. Elle fit mine de ne pas les entendre, mais quelques uns, l'appellent Celle-Qui-A-Survécu, lui donnèrent envie de crier. Réagissait-elle trop? Peut-être…

Elle s'assit à la table avec Ron d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre. Juliet prit un petit déjeuner, bien plus qu'elle était habituée, sans voir les yeux des jumeaux l'observer. Ron tenta de remplir son puit sans fond. Hermione prit de ci et de ça, pas grand-chose en fait, quelques toasts.

La semaine passa vite, rencontrant chacun des professeurs qui allaient leur enseigner leurs arts. Juliet se doutait que la magie n'était pas seulement que baguette et incantations, mais rien de plus ennuyant que le court d'histoire de la Magie avec Professeur Binns. Juliet devait se pincer pour ne pas dormir ! Juliet se résolut à lire des livres sur l'Histoire elle-même, car le professeur avait une voix et un timbre tellement monotone que lorsqu'elle sortit de sa classe elle ne se souvenait plus de rien et ses notes ne lui disaient rien non plus…

Le mercredi soir était son jour préféré jusqu'à maintenant, car elle pouvait observer le ciel de la nuit, apprendre le nom des étoiles (Elle avait fait un sourire lorsque le Professeur Sinistra avait dit le nom de l'étoile qu'elle observait souvent: Sirius, l'étoile du Chien!) ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine le Professeur Sprout leur montrait les attraits de la flore magique. Juliet, qui avait toujours aimé cette portion de corvée chez les Dursley se réjouissait de pouvoir faire de l'Herbologie, même si certaines plantes mordaient…

Professeur Flitwick était un petit homme, vraiment minuscule pour l'âge qu'il semblait avoir. Il devait monter sur des livres pour que tous les élèves le voient dans sa classe. Sa réaction comique lorsqu'il passa le nom de Juliet lors de l'appel ne la fit pas sourire. Elle détesta ce moment…

Juliet aima beaucoup le cours du Professeur McGonagall, une femme vraiment stricte, intelligente et que vous ne vouliez pas contrarier. Qu'elle surprise pour tout le monde d'entrer dans la classe et de ne pas voir le professeur, mais seulement un chat sur le bureau. Juliet avait sourit de voir la face de Ron devenir tout abasourdit lorsque le chat se transforma en Professeur McGonagall ! À la fin de ce cour, seule Hermione avait réussit à changer son allumette en épingle, recevant un petit sourire du Professeur.

Le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal était un peu désagréable face à l'odeur que le Professeur Quirrell emplissait sa classe. De l'ail, vraiment partout. Le professeur avait une phobie des vampires après en avoir rencontrer un en Roumanie. Il leur dit aussi que son turban était un cadeau d'un prince africain pour l'avoir sauvé d'un zombie, mais Juliet sut tout de suite que cela était complètement faux.

Même si beaucoup de ses compagnons de classe n'avaient jamais vu de magie, ils commençaient tous à pouvoir créer certaines choses, arriver à changer la couleur de l'allumette, même si elle restait avec sa forme originale. Juliet quand à elle, éprouvait de la difficulté car rien ne fonctionnait. Elle avait de plus en plus peur de prendre un grand retard sur les gens de son année.

Le vendredi, Ron les conduisit au Grand Hall, tout seul, Juliet l'avait applaudit. Hermione les suivait parfois, mais se tenait un peu à l'écart depuis sa rencontre avec les jumeaux. Juliet en était peinée, elle tentait d'interagir avec Hermione le plus possible. Ron demanda à Juliet quel était leur prochain cours et fit une grimace quand elle luit dit que c'était potions magiques avec les Slytherins. Les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie et même Percy, qui ne pouvait pas parler en mal des professeurs, l'avaient avertis contre le Professeur Snape. Ils le disaient biaiser pour la maison dont il était directeur, toujours fâché, cruel… Juliet avait levé un sourcil, mais sans plus.

Hedwig vint la voir à ce déjeuner avec une petite lettre. Juliet donna un bout de son bacon à Hedwig alors qu'elle ouvrait la lettre. Hagrid voulait qu'elle vienne prendre le thé avec lui. Elle inscrit rapidement un d'accord sur un petit bout de parchemin qu'Hedwig prit dans son bec. Juliet lui caressa doucement la tête et elle s'envola.

Juliet adorait Hedwig. Elle avait envoyée une lettre pour Sirius à Remus Lupin le mardi soir. Elle avait tellement été surprise lorsqu'elle avait entré dans la volière avec Ron et qu'Hedwig était venue la voir tout de suite. Juliet avait cru avoir besoin de Ron pour appeler sa chouette, mais l'oiseau l'avait reconnue et était venue de elle-même. Ron avait été surprit lui aussi, disant que c'était là un oiseau très spécial. Hedwig, qui sembla les comprendre, se bouffa le poitrail avec fierté.

Juliet descendit dans les cachots de l'école avec Ron et Hermione pour le cours de Potions. Juliet observa la pièce froide et humide, avec les animaux qui flottaient dans le formol sur le long des murs ce qui causa un frisson à Juliet. La pièce lui donnait froid dans le dos, les souvenirs du sous-sol des Dursley et les séances que lui donnait Vernon flottèrent à la surface, mais Juliet les repoussa rapidement au fond de sa mémoire. Elle était certaine que le feu de la salle commune de Gryffindor allait devoir lui redonner de la chaleur après être sortit de là. Juliet s'assit entre Ron et Hermione dans la rangée directement à l'avant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Draco s'asseoir entre ses deux gardes du corps.

Juliet écoutait distraitement les murmures des autres élèves de Gryffindor, alors que le Professeur Snape entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant fermer la porte avec fracas. Juste avant qu'il ne passe devant chaque fenêtre, il la ferma d'un geste sec et précis de sa baguette. Juliet broncha à la fermeture de chaque fenêtre. La pièce tomba dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière diffuse des chandelles, projetant des ombres étranges sur les murs de la pièce et leurs bocaux. Juliet força son regard sur la forme noire familière du Professeur pour échapper à sa vive imagination qui déformait les ombres en choses plus familières et plus horribles.

Snape commença à faire l'appel d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence que son entrée avait provoqué, elle était totalement audible sans aucun problème. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Juliet, il fit une pause et dit doucement avec sarcasme.

« Comment oublier Juliet Potter… Notre nouvelle célébrité. »

Juliet entendit les ricanements provenant de Draco Malfoy et ses amis. Alors que l'appel termina, Seveurs Snape s'éleva de toute sa grandeur pour leur parler.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. »

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute que lorsqu'il prit l'appel, mais, comme le Professeur McGonagall, il avait le don de maintenir la classe sous un silence total.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'un de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, Où bien à ceux que la célébrité leur permet de ne pas écouter. »

Juliet avait prit quelques notes de ce que le Professeur avait dit et leva la tête avec un coup dans les côtes par Hermione. Juliet déposa sa plume et releva la tête vers le Professeur. Celui-ci ce mit à lui poser question sur question sur sa matière et Juliet était perdue à ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle répondit par la négative à trois questions avant que le Professeur ne se tanne et lui fasse une grimace horrible en la regardant de façon hautaine.

« On dirait bien que la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. »

Juliet était humiliée, effrayée et tentait sans bien que de mal de ne pas trembler comme une feuille devant Professeur Snape. Chaque question qu'il lui avait posée, Hermione avait levée la main à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle regardait Juliet avec un regard un peu supérieur qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle nota les réponses que Snape aboya par la suite. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle écrivait un peu tout croche, avec de nombreuses goûtes d'encres et de coulis. Elle sursauta presque hors de son siège alors que Ron posait sa main sur son épaule et la serrait doucement. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et puisa de sa force, laissant passé la colère, la curiosité… Ron jeta un regard noir au Professeur alors que celui-ci se tournait vers le tableau pour y faire apparaître les instructions d'un coup de baguette. Le Professeur les répartis alors deux par deux pour faire une potion pour soigner les furoncles.

Juliet fut placée avec Hermione, Ron avec Dean Thomas un garçon de Gryffindor. Ron dut prendre ses choses et se déplacer, cédant sa place à Neville Longbottom qui travaillait avec Seamus. Les critiques du Professeur frôlait la cruauté pure et seul Draco n'eu pas droit à une poignée de mots cinglants.

La période fut encore plus horrible alors que le pauvre Neville fit exploser son chaudron. Le Professeur l'accusa d'avoir fait exprès de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il devait mettre dans son chaudron. Juliet était horrifiée, humiliée et se sentait horriblement proche des larmes lorsqu'elle sortit (pratiquement en courant) de ce cours. Même si son don lui permettait de savoir que tout ce que le Professeur lui avait dit n'était que de la fumée, cela faisait quand même très mal et peur de le voir agir ainsi, la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés n'aidait en rien. Elle s'enfuit des cachots, n'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle fut presque à l'étage plus haut. Elle s'accota le dos sur le mur, entendant à peine Ron arriver près d'elle en un jogging léger. Elle releva la tête vivement, comme prête à se défendre lorsque Ron posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé, ça va Juliet? »

Juliet l'observa un moment avant d'hocher la tête de façon presque robotique. Ron fronça un sourcil, allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais la voix amusée et sarcastique de Draco Malfoy l'en empêcha.

« Oh! Regardez, Celle-Qui-A-Survécu va pleurer! »

Juliet tourna la tête vers la voix, l'entendant à moitié. Elle observa le visage de Draco.

« La ferme Malfoy! » dit Ron.

« Oh! Elle a même un petit garde du corps déjà, voyez-vous cela! Comment elle te paie Weasley? » Malfoy s'amusait grandement, tentant de monter la colère de Ron.

Alors que Ron allait porter la main à sa baguette magique, Juliet accrocha son bras dans une poigne trop forte pour sa taille. Elle continua d'observer Draco d'un air impassible, elle ne ressentait plus rien à présent, elle était probablement en état de choc, mais ne fit rien d'autre que l'observer.

« Tu as perdu ta langue? Mais non c'est vrai. Potter peut pas parler. »

Juliet observa le visage de Draco s'étirer en une grimace moqueuse, tout en retenant Ron d'un bras. Celui-ci ne semblait pas forcer trop fort pour se libérer de sa poigne. Elle agita sa baguette une fois, produisant un mot pour ensuite lui tourner le dos et retourner à la tour des Gryffindor.

« _**Décevant.**_ »

Ron observa la face de Draco Malfoy alors qu'il lisait le mot qu'elle avait écrit avant de la suivre. La petite foule que Draco avait attirée émit beaucoup de rires moqueurs en sa direction. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, le visage tout rouge d'humiliation et de colère alors que les autres étudiants se moquaient de lui.

Juliet traversa le couloir, les rires de la petite foule n'atteignant pas ses oreilles alors que sa vision remplaçait ce qu'elle voyait par l'horrible sous-sol des Dursleys. Elle tituba un moment, s'accrochant au mur. Ron l'empêcha de tomber, il lui demandait ce qui allait pas. Juliet voyait Ron, mais ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. La baguette de Juliet s'agita un moment, donnant à Ron les directions pour se rendre au portrait cachant l'appartement ou se trouvait Sirius. Ron passa un bras autour de son petit torse pour la soutenir. En tournant le coin du corridor, ils entrèrent presque en collision avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci, toujours près à blaguer, arrêtèrent sèchement.

« Ron, on l'amène à l'infirmerie? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »

Ron laissa Fred et George prendre Juliet de chaque côté, il ramassa le sac de la jeune fille.

« Elle veut voir son parrain. Vous connaissez le portrait du bord de mer, près de la Tour des Gryffindor? Il est derrière, elle m'a donné le mot de passe. »

Les deux jumeaux aidèrent Juliet à continuer à marcher, ils les firent entrer dans un passage secret non loin.

« Tu es sur, p'tit Ronnikins?... »

« … Elle a l'air d'avoir besoin… »

« … de Madame Pomfrey. »

Ron hocha négativement la tête.

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin de son parrain et c'est là qu'elle veut aller, c'est là que je l'amène… Comment vous connaissez ce passage?! »

Le passage était très grand, autant que le corridor plus occupé qu'empruntaient les nombreux étudiants de l'école. C'était comme marché dans une école à elle seule totalement vide. L'un des deux jumeaux, Fred pensa Ron, tourna la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On a tous nos secrets ! » dirent-ils tout les deux en même temps.

En un rien de temps, ils furent devant le portrait qu'avait décrit Juliet de façon vague et incertaine. Ron prononça le mot de passe et fut rassuré de le voir s'ouvrir. Juliet leva la tête pour regarder dans le petit salon sur lequel le portrait s'ouvrait. Là, assis sur le divan se trouvait la forme familière de Sirius. Celui-ci tournait à peine la tête que Juliet s'était mit à courir pour se jeter dans ses bras, une petite masse tremblotante. Sirius laissa échapper une respiration alors que la petite fille lui fonçait dessus pour ensuite le serrer comme une bouée. Sirius passa ses bras autour de la petite fille et regarda les 3 garçons qui l'avaient accompagnée.

« Explication? »

La voix un peu rêche, l'apparence un peu sombre encore empêchèrent Ron de répondre tout de suite. Les deux jumeaux le poussèrent à l'intérieur avant de refermer le portrait derrière eux.

« Nous, on sais… »

« … pas du tout. Ils nous… »

« … ont presque rentré dedans en tournant… »

« … un coin. »

Sirius observa les deux jumeaux avec un sourire approbateur, mais les tremblements de Juliet semblaient s'aggraver.

« Vous savez utiliser le Floo? » Lorsque les deux jumeaux hochèrent la tête simultanément, il continua. « La poudre de cheminette est dans le pot orange sur le foyer. Dites: Poppy Pomfrey, Infirmerie. Dites-lui que Juliet est avec moi et qu'elle est probablement en état de choc. »

Les deux jumeaux ne posèrent pas de questions et firent ce qu'il leur était demandé. Entre-temps, Ron s'était reprit et raconta avec détail la période passée dans les donjons. Sirius l'écoutait de façon très attentive, ses yeux en petites fentes, sa mâchoire crispée dans un pli fâché. Ron finit son histoire juste alors que Poppy sortait du Floo avec l'aide des jumeaux.

« M. Black? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »

La vieille infirmière agitait déjà sa baguette vers la petite fille tremblotante qui collait à Sirius, refusant de se laisser repousser ne serait-ce que pour voir son visage.

« Snape lui a donné droit à une séance de _flashback._ »

La colère à peine cachée dans la voix de l'ancien prisonnier donna froid dans le dos à Ron. Les Jumeaux les regardaient du côté, s'envoyant parfois des regards qui leur étaient pleins de sens. Poppy émit un bruit agacé de la langue, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de faire desserrer la prise qu'avait Juliet sur Sirius, elle retira ses mains comme si elle s'était brûlée. Ils croyaient qu'il était impossible pour l'enfant de se coller plus à Sirius, mais elle le fit, le visage perdu contre son épaule, ses deux petit bras entourant son ventre, assise sur ses cuisse, l'une de ses jambes entremêlés à celle de Sirius. La colère de Sirius semblait l'effrayer et celui-ci sembla le comprendre. Il prit deux respirations lentes pour ensuite sembler envelopper la petite fille dans sa silhouette décharnée.

Poppy observa Sirius et sourit doucement alors que les trois jeunes hommes continuaient de les observer avec un gros point d'interrogation imprimée sur le front. Les tremblements de Juliet semblèrent se calmer doucement et Poppy put lui faire boire une potion Calmante, suivit d'une demi-potion pour dormir après quelques minutes. Elle prit la petite fille endormie des bras de son parrain pour aller la poser dans le lit de la chambre adjacente. Elle annonça bien à Sirius qu'il était pour la contacter dès que la petite allait se réveiller.

Le silence qui suivit le départ de Poppy était assourdissant alors que Sirius, Fred, George et Ron regardait la porte menant à la chambre là ou reposait Juliet Le silence fut coupé par la voix de Fred (où était-ce George?).

« Bon et bien je crois que notre charmant Professeur Snape mérite une bonne farce pour le punir, qu'en penses-tu ma meilleure moitié? »

« Oh! Je crois que tu as plus que raison, Gred. »

« À une seule condition, vous deux. »

Les Jumeaux observèrent Ron un moment sans comprendre.

« Je suis intégrée dedans. Il était plus qu'horrible avec Juliet. »

Le rire craquant de Sirius les interrompit.

« Alors je suis dedans moi aussi. J'étais un bon blagueur lorsque j'étais plus jeune… Mais la planification devra attendre un moment, pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de Juliet. A-t'elle d'autres cours aujourd'hui? »

Ron répondit que non, mais qu'elle devait aller prendre le thé avec Hagrid. Sirius hocha la tête, semblant pensif un moment. Il tourna enfin son regard bleuté vers les jumeaux.

« Aidez-moi donc à me lever que j'aille veiller sur ma filleule. »

Sirius se tira du divan avec quelques difficultés, les jumeaux l'aidèrent à entrer dans la chambre et à s'installer dans le petit siège de lecture non loin du lit. Sirius leur expliqua qu'il allait garder le peu de forces qu'il avait pour appeler Poppy quand Juliet allait se réveiller. Ron hocha négativement la tête.

« J'peux rester si vous voulez. »

Sirius, jamais de ceux à donner le dos à une compagnie gratuite, même si c'était celle d'un enfant de 11 ans, sourit à Ron.

« J'imagine que vous êtes tous des Weasleys? »

Avec l'arrivée impromptue de Juliet, elle n'avait pas pu présenter les jumeaux et Ron à son parrain convenablement. Les jumeaux se présentèrent un après l'autre, pointant l'autre en disant leur nom, faisant rire Sirius, alors que Ron se présenta, presque timidement. Sirius demanda aux jumeaux d'avertir le Professeur McGonagall que Juliet était là ainsi que de lui demander de venir le voir. Aller avertir Hagrid qu'elle n'irait pas la voir aujourd'hui aussi. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et sortirent, parlant en bas murmures de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Severus Snape, quoi que la première chose qu'ils allaient faire fût d'écrire à leur mère comme promis. Elle n'allait pas être contente et les deux terreurs sourirent de façon diabolique imaginant leur mère crier après Snape.

Dans le petit appartement, Sirius posait plein de question à Ron pour en savoir plus sur la famille d'ont parlait Juliet. Ils finirent par jouer avec le vieux jeu d'échec qui se trouvait dans la pièce alors que le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Minerva McGonagall. Sirius leva la tête, demandant à Ron d'expliquer au Professeur ce qui c'était passé.

Minerva était outré, sa bouche formait une ligne blanche dans son visage, ses lunettes semblant lancer des éclairs alors qu'elle bougeait la tête. Elle allait se retourner lorsque la voix sèche et craquante de Sirius l'attrapa.

« J'aimerais que vous demandiez au Professeur Snape de venir me voir, s'il vous plait. »

Il y avait de la colère dans la voix, mais un contrôle forcé qui surprit Minerva.

« Et pourquoi donc M. Black? Pour vous avoir lancer des sorts à un membre de la facultée? »

Sirius lança un rire comme un aboiement.

« Pas du tout, je n'ai même pas de baguette magique. Je désire simplement m'assurer qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus. Ce ne sera qu'une discussion, mais j'aimerais bien que le Professeur Dumbledore soit là aussi avec sa pensive. Croyez-vous cela possible? »

Minerva sembla observer Sirius comme un chat une souris pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. Elle tourna son regard noir vers Ron et lui indiqua qu'il allait retourner à la Tour. Celui-ci allait protester, mais il remarqua vite l'air implacable du Professeur McGonagall et en un vite au revoir, il sortit. Minerva tourna alors son regard inquisiteur vers Sirius.

« Oh, vous pouvez trop bien me lire Professeur. Je veux que Sni… Severus Snape voit la mémoire qu'il a fait revivre Juliet. Je crois savoir c'est laquelle et rien qu'à penser qu'il lui ait fait revivre me donne envie de l'ensorceler jusqu'à la semaine prochaine… Mais, j'ai promis à Juliet de ne pas mettre mon passé comme marge lors de mes _discussions_ avec lui, je tente de ne pas le faire. » Minerva ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi il avait stresser le mot "discussions".

« Êtes-vous sur, M. Black, qu'elle a revue l'une de ses mémoires? » Minerva semblait adoucie un moment alors que son regard observait la petite forme sur le lit.

« Elle ne m'a montré que trois mémoires de son passé et c'est assez. L'une d'elle était la première fois, l'autre était lorsqu'elle fut marquer et une autre. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, ornées de nombreuses choses, éclairées par des ombres mouvantes. Je crois que c'était cette mémoire si Severus Snape utilise la même classe que celle de Slughorn lorsqu'il nous donnait nos cours. »

Minerva pensa un moment et se dit que c'était probablement pour le mieux. Elle accepta la demande de Sirius et sortit pour aller chercher Albus et Snape. Elle n'avait pas grande sympathie pour son collègue depuis quelques temps…

Sirius entendit le portrait se fermer avant de se lever de la chaise pour prendre quelques pas hésitant vers Juliet. Elle était pâle contre le bleu indigo des draps. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, lentement pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, comme un père avec sa fille, enlevant une mèche d'ébène de son petit visage de porcelaine. L'enfant, par réflexe peut-être, tourna son visage vers la chaleur de la main, un petit sourire heureux formant sur ses lèvres. Sirius sourit alors doucement, il laissa sa main là et tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur. Au bord de la Forêt Interdite, un grand cerf était visible, en train de brouter doucement.

« T'inquiète pas Prongs. Je m'occupe d'elle maintenant et je ferais mieux que mon mieux. »

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

GNAH!

Tenter de se trouver un autre emploi est vraiment difficile sur mes nerfs joualvert! Vraiment, vraiment désolée…

Je devais faire un peu de planification lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre (pour la prophétie).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, la scène est mise, maintenant Hogwarts ouvre ses portes à la petite Juliet Potter :D YEAH! Tellement long avant d'arriver à ça !

_Version non bétârisé!_

Drider Queen


	17. Severus Snape

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

" _bla _" pour les pensées

« **bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE UNE DESCRIPTION D'ABUS EXTRÊME SUR UN ENFANT. JE N'APPUI EN AUCUN CAS CE GENRE DE COMPORTEMENT ET VOUS ÊTES AVERTIS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LE LIRE.

Merci ! ~._.~

_**oOoOo Severus Snape oOoOo**_

Après le cours des premières années Gryffindors et Slytherin, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, se retira dans son laboratoire personnel pour expérimenter sur une potion demandant calme et précision. Le dîner n'allait être que dans quelques heures, il avait bien le temps d'avancer ce qu'il voulait faire.

Severus Snape était en train faire la partie très délicate alors que Minerva McGonagall entra en trombe dans son laboratoire privé, la porte claqua sur le mur sous la force qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'ouvrir. Il échappa la poudre de patte d'araignée par sa surprise, alors qu'il devait l'incorporer doucement dans la potion et celle-ci passa d'un orange clair à la couleur d'un vieux crachat malade. Il émit un son de frustration et agita sa baguette, bannissant la potion manquée avant de se retourner vers sa collègue. Celle-ci l'observait avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, derrière elle se trouvait Albus. Severus était intrigué. Lorsqu'il parla se fut avec sa voix sèche et hargneuse habituelle.

« Que peut-il ce produire pour justifier cette intrusion? »

La bouche déjà invisible de Minerva sembla disparaître encore plus, tirant son visage. Elle lâcha quelque chose ressemblant à un juron qui fit lever un sourcil à Severus. Albus ne laissa pas le temps à la vieille femme de prendre la parole.

« Severus, venez avec nous s'il vous plait, il y a certaines choses que vous devez voir et entendre je crois. »

La voix d'Albus était douce, mais ferme, avec une note de danger. Les cheveux de la nuque de Severus se levèrent un peu, n'aimant guère la voix que son supérieur. Il était rare de voir Albus ordonner quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas une invitation qu'il venait de recevoir. Severus hocha la tête brusquement avant de fermer tout ce qu'il avait d'ouvert dans son laboratoire.

Il suivit Albus et Minerva dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs de l'école. Son visage crispé en un rictus fâché qui donnait aux élèves une raison de l'éviter et de s'écarter de son chemin. Severus ne montra rien lorsqu'il remarqua où ils s'en allaient.

"_Oh joie. Je vais voir ce cabot de Black maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?!_ " pensa-t-il.

Minerva, qui avait été de marbre tout le long de la marche dit le mot de passe au portrait qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Severus retint le bruit de dégoût qu'il voulu faire face au choix de mot de passe. Albus leur demanda de s'asseoir alors qu'il passait dans l'autre pièce. Il revint aidant Black à marcher pour s'asseoir péniblement dans le petit sofa qui se trouvait tout près du foyer. Severus prit un moment pour observer son ennemi.

Il était horriblement maigre, la pâleur de ses joues ainsi que les creux qu'elles formaient dans son visage lui donnait un air de cadavre. Ses yeux n'étaient en rien semblables à ceux que se rappelait Severus le ridiculisant devant trop d'élèves, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Alors qu'avant ses yeux étaient vivants, plein de joies mauvaises, ils étaient maintenant ternis, tristes. Severus grimaça de plus belle, il méritait bien ce qu'il avait reçu en Azkaban.

Sirius leva la tête et fixa Severus du regard. Il n'y avait rien sur son visage, pas de haine, pas de colère, juste un air complètement nu et ouvert qui força Severus à détourner son regard en premier. Sirius parla donc doucement, sa voix râlante.

« _Monsieur Snape_ » visiblement dégoûté par cette forme d'adresse, Sirius continua. « J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à me faire avoir une visite impromptue de ma filleule en état de choc lors de sa sortie de votre cours ce matin. »

Le visage de Severus montra une feinte surprise que Sirius aurait manqué s'il ne l'observait pas très attentivement. Albus et Minerva restaient silencieux. Minerva avait sortie sa baguette au cas où. Sirius continua, profitant du silence de l'autre homme. Severus ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre alors il prit sa défense naturelle et grimaça de plus belle. Severus savait que s'il laissait aller les paroles hargneuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit Albus allait le faire taire très vite.

« Elle dort présentement avec l'aide de l'une de vos potions Calmante et de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. J'ai demandé votre présence ici à sa Directrice de Maison, Professeur McGonagall ainsi qu'au Directeur de cette école pour que vous connaissiez le pourquoi de la réaction très forte qu'a eu Juliet à votre petite séance de cours ce matin. Ne faites pas d'erreur _Monsieur Snape_, je me retiens de trouver des moyens de vous ensorceler jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour elle seulement. Professeur Dumbledore, si vous voulez bien. »

Sirius fit un geste las vers Dumbledore pour ensuite se frotter les yeux péniblement. La fatigue lui donnait un mal de tête horrible, mais cela devait être fait. Oh comme il voulait se trouver une baguette magique et ensorceler cet horrible grimace hors du visage ingras de Severus Snape, de lui faire ressentir tout l'horreur qu'il avait eu à prendre dans ses bras la petite fille tremblotante…

Albus hocha la tête pour ensuite faire léviter sa pensive du coin près de la porte à la petite table se trouvant devant Severus qui avait prit place dans une chaise un peu à droite du divan qu'occupaient Minerva et Albus. Sirius était directement en face de lui. Sirius continua d'une voix lasse et plus cassante qu'avant.

« Ce que je vous demande de regarder _Monsieur Snape_, c'est une mémoire de Juliet et vous comprendrez le pourquoi de sa réaction. Je vous demande ensuite de faire en sorte que je n'ai plus ce genre de visite de sa part à cause de votre cours. »

Severus avait subit cette humiliation par Sirius seulement car il était surpris par ce qu'il avait dit et que Albus et Minerva étaient présent. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Juliet avait bien pu ressentir lors de son cours, il ne l'avait pas observé de près. Il grimaçait et avait croisé ses bras devant son torse, il allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais la voix d'Albus l'interrompit.

« Professeur Snape, regardez la mémoire et dites vos choses par la suite. » La voix d'un commandant, Severus sut bien lui obéir…

Severus se sentait attaquer de tous les côtés, mais observa tout de même un moment de plus Sirius avant de tourner son attention vers la pensive. Dedans le bol de céramique entouré de runes flottait doucement des dizaines de fils argentées, chacun d'eux étant une mémoire quelconque. Il leva la tête vers Albus et celui-ci agita doucement sa baguette vers le bol, montant à la surface une mémoire précise. Severus tendit alors le doigt pour y toucher. Juste avant que la mémoire ne le prenne, il vit Sirius tendre la main vers la pensive.

_**oOoOo Mémoire oOoOo**_

Severus attendit un moment que les étourdissements causés par l'entrée dans une mémoire passe avant de regarder attentivement là où il se trouvait. La pièce était horriblement petite, il n'arrivait pas à voir grand-chose car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, seulement celle provenant d'un grillage dans une petite porte. Après un moment ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur ambiante et il put voir une forme dans le fond de ce trou à rat. La voix rêche de Sirius le détourna de sa contemplation, sûrement cette forme n'était pas Juliet!

« Bienvenue dans la chambre qu'a possédé Juliet pendant 10 ans lors de son habitation chez les Dursleys. Vous ne reconnaissez peut-être pas ce qu'est ceci, mais je vais vous le dire. C'est un placard à balais qui se trouve habituellement sous les escaliers d'une maison. La petite forme abandonnée là, c'est Juliet. L'action va commencer bientôt. »

Il y avait de l'appréhension dans la voix de Sirius ainsi qu'une peur qui surprit Severus. Il observa de plus près la petite forme. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin, sous les marches. Elle tenait l'un de ses bras tout près de son corps, les vêtements énormes qu'elle portait empêchaient d'en savoir plus. La forme bougea, accrochant un sceau en métal qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Le sceau tomba, provoquant un bruit d'enfer, la petite silhouette trembla un moment, levant la tête vers la lumière.

Quelques voix furent entendues à l'extérieur du placard, puis une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma. Severus ne porta pas attention aux paroles dites, ses yeux observaient la petite fille. La forme que Severus avait associée à Juliet tremblait beaucoup, le regard rivé sur le grillage de la porte. Quelques bruits de pas furent entendus et la lumière disparut. Quelques cliquetis de clefs dans des serrures emplirent l'air avant que la petite porte ne s'ouvre grand. Juliet tenta de disparaître sous l'escalier, mais une grosse main lui attrapa la cheville pour la sortir du placard.

Severus suivit la scène, alors qu'un homme très gras accusait l'enfant de l'avoir fait manquer une opportunité d'avancement au travail avec son bruit. Combien elle l'avait humilié devant son employeur en le forçant à donner une excuse. La petite fille ne se débattait même pas, ce qui surpris Severus légèrement, mais lorsqu'il vit ses yeux il comprit bien pourquoi. La petite fille était totalement horrifiée ; paralysée de peur. Le gros homme la traînait derrière lui par sa jambe.

L'homme gras, que Severus devina étant l'Oncle de Juliet, ouvrit une autre porte un peu plus loin dans le corridor, un escalier noir fut révélé et, avec un geste presque désinvolte, il fit voler l'enfant dans ce trou. Severus entendit distinctement l'enfant débouler ce qui devait être une quinzaine de marches avant d'arriver au sol. Il avança assez vite pour voir l'enfant se relever avec misère, son nez en sang, une coupure à la lèvre et au sourcil, son bras gauche toujours pressé contre sa poitrine.

Était-il déjà brisé avant tout ça?

Et comme pour répondre à sa question restée dans sa tête, il observa la forme sombre assise par terre près de la petite fille lui répondre.

« Son bras était déjà brisé, Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que ce gros tas de merde avait décidé que c'était une bonne punition pour avoir eu de meilleures notes à l'école que son fils. »

Pendant ce temps, l'homme gras descendait les marches alors que Juliet reculait lentement, un peu titubante. La seule lumière de la pièce était un globe tout en haut des marches qu'il avait ouvert avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. La pièce était emplie de trucs et la petite lumière qui bougeait en haut des marches déformait les ombres. La petite fille fut attrapée par le bras et Severus fut outré de voir que l'homme lui enlevait son chandail. L'Oncle prit ensuite son poignet pour l'attacher avec une corde à ce qui semblait être un crochet au plafond, lorsqu'il prit l'autre, celui brisé, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la petite fille, mais la gifle qu'elle reçut pour punition la rendit visiblement sonnée.

Severus observa avec horreur ce que le gros tas de merde faisait à la petite fille, la fouetter, lui couper légèrement les jambes avec un long couteau et chaque larme, chaque plainte silencieuse était récompensée par une gifle retentissante. Bientôt, la petite fille pendait, couverte de sang, attaché au plafond par ses poignets. Ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, Severus entendit la voix de l'homme dire qu'elle y resterait pour la nuit. Severus regarda l'enfant observer autour d'elle avec un œil unique, car l'autre était totalement enflé, alors que la seule chose visible était les ombres affreuses que créait l'ampoule en haut des marches. La terreur sur le petit visage plein de coups de l'enfant perça le cœur glacé de Severus. Ils furent rejetés de la mémoire alors que Juliet se mettait à sangloter doucement, sans aucun bruit.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Severus se leva rapidement, faisant tomber le siège derrière lui avec fracas pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas comme si la pensive l'avait frappé. Il avait vu le rapport de Poppy, avait sut quel genre de potions elle avait eu de besoin, mais le niveau de cruauté qu'elle avait reçu était beaucoup plus haut qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était au même niveau que n'importe quel Mangemort… Il pouvait aussi maintenant comprendre pourquoi la petite fille avait pu avoir un _flashback_ de ce temps horrible. La salle de potion était un peu comme ce sous-sol, pleins d'ombres et de mystères. Severus se redressa avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler autour de lui, avec son cœur éveillé par la douleur qu'avait subit cet enfant, l'enfant de Lily. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il revit la terreur pure dans les ces yeux d'émeraudes… Il cacha un frisson.

« Je ferais les ajustements nécessaire pour que quelque chose comme cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Sirius l'observait avec cet air complètement vide et Severus n'aurait rien dit de plus si Minerva ne l'observait pas avec une telle colère visible sur son visage. Il devait faire des excuses à Black? C'était presque trop, il n'en voulait rien, mais le visage étrangement impassible d'Albus lui dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Severus prit une respiration avant de cracher, comme si les mots le faisaient souffrir tout en les disant.

« Vous avez mes … »

« Je n'ai rien à foutre de vos excuses Severus Snape! C'est à elle que vous devez les faire, pas à moi ! » Sirius le coupa avec le fracas de sa main frappant la table devant lui. La pensive dansa, envoyant dans les airs quelques mémoires argentées qui y retombèrent doucement, comme des lignes de brouillard. Il observa ensuite un moment Severus avant de relever sa main et de la passer dans ses cheveux pour ensuite se laisser aller sur le dossier de son petit sofa. Sa voix était fatiguée et craquante lorsqu'il brisa le silence oppressant quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous n'avez pas à me donner des excuses, je suis celui qui devrait vous en faire. Vous avez les plus sincères excuses de Sirius Orion Black, pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, tout ce que j'ai causé, tout ce que je vous ai fait subir par le passé. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez, que ce ne sera jamais assez. Je vous ai fait des choses qui ne peuvent être pardonnés. Ne tombez pas sur Juliet pour quelque chose que son idiot de parrain vous a fait. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de sortir, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête et je dois veiller sur Juliet. Merci. Au revoir. »

La vieille formule sang-pur d'excuses résonna chez Severus et il ne répondit pas pendant un moment avant qu'Albus et Minerva ne se lèvent et que sa collègue lui pointe la sortie. Severus savait très bien que la vieille femme était particulièrement fâchée contre lui. Il était très rare de voir cette femme s'attacher à un étudiant ainsi, mais il n'était pas surpris. Severus ne prit pas les excuses, il ne pouvait pas les accepter, mais il entra tout de même la main dans sa grande robe pour en ressortir deux potions qu'il posa devant lui.

« La bleue est pour votre mal de tête, _Black_, la mauve est pour Miss. Potter lorsqu'elle s'éveillera. Vos excuses sont trop tard, trop peu, _cabot_. Un pardon est que trop peu pour ce que vous m'avez fait subir. »

Incapable de trouver meilleure insulte tellement son cœur lui faisait mal par son réveil, Severus tourna du talon avant de sortir en vagues noires. Lors du chemin le menant à ses appartements, Gryffindor perdit 50 points, Ravenclaw ; 25 points, Hufflepuff ; 15 point. Les murmures des étudiants étaient que le Professeur avait probablement manqué de réserve de sang, car vous savez, il devait être un vampire…

Severus Snape marchait dans les corridors, recherchant la sécurité de son bureau et de ses appartements dans les donjons de l'école. Tous les étudiants qu'il croisa lui donnèrent largement de place pour passer, ils le regardaient tous avec frayeur.

"_Bien leur en fasse à ces petits imbéciles!_ " pensa-t'il alors qu'il donnait une détention à un élève de Gryffindor pour ne pas regarder où il se promenait et avoir entré en collision avec lui. Le fait qu'il était celui perdu dans ses pensées n'enleva en rien sa colère montante.

Il passa directement à côté du portrait de la maison Gryffindor juste alors que Ronald et Percy Weasley en sortaient, mais Ron se fit tout petit et Severus ne le vit pas dans sa rage. Rapidement, et après avoir passé de sa frustration, de son humiliation sur les élèves, il entra dans son bureau avec fracas, son manteau créant des vagues noires menaçantes derrière lui. Il ouvrit un cabinet et en sortit sa propre pensive. Il ouvrit alors une porte adjacente et entra dans ses quartiers personnels.

Là, assis dans la pénombre ambiante, il regarda sa mémoire du cours des premières années Gryffindor et Slytherin. Il remarqua chaque tremblement, chaque mouvement de Juliet, la pâleur de son visage, le voilé de ces yeux…

Severus avait fait que son cœur soit prit dans de la glace, il ne laissait personne ne l'approcher depuis qu'il avait perdu sa dernière amie et maintenant son cœur s'éveillait de nouveau, bien malgré lui, à cette petite fille si fragile. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il à lui? Et dans cette noirceur, seul dans son désespoir, la voix de Severus Snape résonna comme un gong.

« Mais quel monstre suis-je?... »

Personne n'était là pour lui répondre et l'homme se leva du petit sofa vert foret où il s'était assis pour examiner sa mémoire. Il alla vers sa cheminée, prenant un cadre qui y était retourné pour ensuite en nettoyer la surface avec un pouce.

Le visage souriant d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn était tourné vers un petit paquet qu'elle tenait bien précieusement contre son cœur, ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient. Assise dans une vieille chaise berçante, la femme semblait chantonner une berceuse à son précieux paquet à la lumière de la lune filtrant par la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. La jeune femme levait alors la tête, observant la personne qui avait prit la photographie et lui faisait un petit sourire plein de douceur. On pouvait voir des petits cheveux noirs sortant du petit précieux paquet et un petit visage paisiblement endormit d'un petit bébé.

Severus Snape se perdit un moment dans cette photographie avant de la retirer du cadre et de la retourner, relisant l'écriture nette et cursive de Lily Rose Potter, née Evans. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait envoyée, sans lettre, rien, juste cette photo.

« _**Sev, vois comment j'aime mon enfant, vois comment fragile elle est. Protège là si je ne peux, fait la sourire si je ne peux… Trouve dans ses yeux, un peu de bonheur mon ami.**_

Ta Rose à épines… »

Severus replaça avec révérence la photographie dans le cadre simple de bois. Il la replaça avec douceur sur son foyer. N'importe qui d'autre regardait cette photo pour y voir une photographie de Eillan Snape, née Prince, sa mère. Il n'était pas question de partager cette seule photographie de Lily avec personne d'autre…

L'homme hagard retourna dans son sofa pour continuer d'observer la photographie de loin. Il murmura doucement sa promesse de nouveau.

« Je ferai de mon mieux Rose. Mais que peux-tu bien penser de moi présentement? »

Severus Snape ne se montra pas pour dîner ni souper. Tout le monde, sauf les Slytherins, évitèrent les donjons pendant quelques jours…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène, quelques minutes plus tôt. oOoOo**_

Ron Weasley entra dans la tour de Gryffindor avec le sac de Juliet. Il allait demander à une fille de le mettre près de son lit alors que Hermione Granger l'accosta rudement.

« Où est Juliet? Elle devrait prendre plus gare à ses cours ! Professeur Snape devait être très déçu qu'elle ne puisse répondre à aucune de ses questions. »

Ron observa la fille un moment, il sentit ses oreilles devenir rouge alors que la colère l'emplit. Il pouvait revoir le visage pâle de Juliet alors qu'il l'avait aidé à retrouver son parrain.

« DÉÇU?! Mais t'es complètement folle ! Ce pauvre type était complètement enragé. »

« RONALD WEASLEY! Ait du respect pour le Professeur. » répliqua Hermione, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

Ron la fixa du regard, ses yeux bleus devenus complètement froids. Il ne remarqua pas que les jumeaux et Percy descendaient l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, il ne remarqua pas non plus que tous les occupants de la salle commune de Gryffindor le regardaient.

« Ne me parle pas comme si tu étais ma mère. Snape a carrément attaqué Juliet pendant son cours et si tu portais plus attention aux autres qu'à ton intelligence supposément supérieure, tu aurais vu qu'elle est sorti de ce cours en courant, presque en larmes et que j'ai du l'aider à se rendre chez son Parrain avec l'aide de mes frères. Elle est avec quelqu'un qui prendra soin d'elle et qui ne lui remettra pas ses difficultés en pleine face comme tu fais à chaque maudit cours. Tiens, si au moins tu veux te rendre utile, met son sac sur son lit. »

Ron laissa tomber le sac d'école à Juliet au pied d'une Hermione complètement bouche bée de s'être fait parler ainsi, son visage complètement dénué de couleurs. Il avança vers les jumeaux qui l'applaudissaient pour ensuite monter les marches et ouvrir la porte de son dortoir. Le dortoir des premières années était vide et il jeta son sac au pied de son lit avec un juron. Ron marmonnait des insultes de plus en plus vulgaires… Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et vit que Percy l'attendait dans le cadre de la porte avec un air réprobateur.

« Ronald, ne défile pas ta bouche ainsi. Les jumeaux veulent que je te dise qu'ils vont envoyer une lettre à Maman pour lui expliquer cette petite situation, tu n'auras pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas. »

Ron observa Percy un moment avant de soupirer et de se frotter les yeux. Il grimaça un moment et Percy s'approcha, un pli soucieux sur son front. Ron leva sa manche gauche pour regarder son avant-bras, celui par lequel Juliet l'avait retenu. Sur son bras on pouvait voir la marque de la petite main de Juliet en rouge, il appliqua une petite pression et une bonne douleur fut sa récompense. Percy examina le bras de Ron un moment.

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Madame Pomfrey avec ça Ron. »

Ron marmonna quelque chose, avant de rabaisser sa manche et hocher la tête.

« Puis-je savoir où tu t'es fais ça? Sa ressemble à une main… »

Ron se releva de son lit pour aller vers la porte.

« Juliet a voulu me retenir lorsque Draco Malfoy a dit des choses à la sortie du cours de Potions. Elle était déjà plus toute là je crois. Je sentais juste comme si mon bras était entouré de pierre tu sais. C'était vraiment étrange. Probablement que c'est un accident de magie des souhaits qu'elle vient d'avoir. Tu lui en parleras pas hein? Elle va se sentir assez mal comme ça. »

Percy était impressionné par l'attention que Ron semblait donner à Juliet, mais après une seconde il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à être surpris. Après l'horrible début entre lui et la petite fille, Percy croyait que cela avait aidé son petit frère à grandir un peu, pour le mieux il semblerait.

« Je ne lui dirai pas, mais tu devrais peut-être le lui indiquer pour qu'elle tente que cela ne se reproduise pas. Ce ne semble être qu'une ecchymose, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire car c'est produit par de la magie plus que de la simple pression. Elle pourrait provoquer une brulure par la suite ou même casser un bras. Tu te souviens de la première fois que Ginny a eu un de ces accidents ? »

Ron se rappelait facilement cet horrible journée ou les jumeaux avaient décidés de cacher la seule poupée de leur sœur et celle-ci avait fini très en colère. Elle avait attrapé Fred par le bras pour lui demander de lui rendre sa poupée, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu à ce point car dès qu'elle avait touché le bras de Fred, la manche de son chandail avait prit en feu. Cela avait été horrible, Fred avait du aller à l'hôpital pour soigner ses brûlures et Ginny avait été silencieuse pendant un long moment. Elle s'était sentit si coupable…

Ron hocha distraitement la tête alors que Percy descendait les marches avec lui. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il vit que la Bosse-des-Bécosses Granger n'était plus là et il réprima le soupir de soulagement qu'il eu envie de laisser aller. Elle était un vrai cauchemar. Percy lui dit alors qu'il allait le reconduire à l'Infirmerie et Ron sut mieux que de tenter de se débarrasser de son grand frère. Juste comme ils sortaient de la tour, Ron vit le Professeur Snape passer comme un cyclone. Son visage était fixé dans un rictus encore plus fâché que leur du cours de ce matin là et Ron se fit tout petit alors que le Professeur passait.

En très peu de temps, Ron fut à l'Infirmerie et Poppy observait son bras.

« Vous dîtes que c'est Juliet qui vous retenait, M. Weasley? »

Ron hocha la tête.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus qu'une simple ecchymose M. Weasley. C'est une légère brûlure en plus. Je vais vous donner un petit pot de crème et vous allez devoir en mettre dessus tout les soirs et tout les matins jusqu'à ce que la rougeur s'en aille, probablement 5 jours. Compris? »

Ron hocha la tête de nouveau avec un air surpris. Il était content que Percy ait décidé de le laisser aller à l'entrée de l'Infirmerie car il se serait inquiété et aurait probablement parlé de cela avec sa mère… Ron frissonna légèrement pensant à sa mère lorsque l'un de ses enfants se blessaient, même légèrement. Madame Pomfrey revint rapidement avec un petit pot vert lime qu'elle donna à Ron ainsi qu'un bon rouleau de gaze. Elle en appliqua une couche sur l'étrange brûlure pour lui montrer comment faire avant de la couvrir de gaze et de l'attacher doucement autour de son avant-bras.

Ron quitta rapidement l'Infirmerie pour aller se réfugier dans la Tour des Gryffindor. Il alla manger comme tout le monde, partageant son repas avec Dean, Seamus et Neville. Il ne remarqua pas l'absence de Hermione Granger. Il pensa aller voir Juliet plus tard pendant l'après-midi, mais il y renonça, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et maintenant c'était à son Parrain de faire sa part.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Sirius Black mangea le simple repas que lui avait apporté un elfe de maison. Un autre petit repas était posé sur la petite table près du lit avec un sort de préservation ainsi qu'un autre sort pour le maintenir bien chaud. Sirius observait sa petite filleule qui n'avait pas bougée depuis les dernières trois heures qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Il soupira avant de se lever difficilement de sa chaise et d'aller s'étendre à côté de sa petite filleule.

Il avait observait le visage de porcelaine de Juliet pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que celle-ci n'ouvre ses yeux avec un air un peu perdu. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius et sembla prendre un petit moment pour le reconnaître. Celui-ci sourit à sa petite frimousse mélangée.

« Hé petite dormeuse, ça va mieux? »

Juliet prit un moment pour comprendre ses paroles avant de rouler des yeux et de les refermer. Elle agita son poignet pour attraper sa baguette, mais celle-ci était trop vite pour les réflexes ensommeillée de Juliet. Elle ouvrit un œil alors que Sirius rigolait avant de se lever et d'aller chercher la baguette qui était rendue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela lui prit un petit moment, car il était trop faible pour bouger beaucoup. Il agita la baguette vers Juliet d'une manière réprobatrice avant de parler.

« Je vais chercher Poppy, je n'ai pas envie d'être sa prochaine victime. »

Juliet referma son œil, c'était tellement étrange comme sensation. Elle se sentait comme entouré de nuages, comme si ses membres étaient fait de chiffon.

Juliet Potter, la Poupée de Chiffon.

Juliet retint à moitié l'envie de pouffer de rire qu'elle avait. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un venant par poudre de cheminette avant que Poppy Pomfrey n'apparaisse dans le cadre de porte, soutenant un Sirius épuisé pour l'aider à s'installer dans l'autre côté du grand lit. Elle recula de deux pas avant de les observer les mains sur les hanches.

« Vous allez me donner des migraines. Sirius Black, vous ne sortez plus de ce lit avant que je ne le permette. Compris? Si je vous trouve debout avant ce temps, je vais vous faire revenir à mon infirmerie ! »

Sirius hocha la tête, mais Juliet le vit rouler des yeux en sa direction alors que Poppy faisait le tour du lit pour venir de son côté. Juliet n'eu même pas besoin de retenir l'éclat de rire qu'elle aurait eu, elle se sentait trop en mousse pour bouger plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Sirius glissa sa baguette dans sa main et Juliet sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire de remerciement.

« Comment allez-vous, Miss. Potter ? »

« _**J'ai l'impression d'être fait en ouate, Madame Pomfrey… Tout en embrouillé et j'ai aucune force.**_ »

Poppy hocha la tête, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était tout à fait normal. Elle agita quelques fois sa baguette, faisant apparaître de drôles de nombres, lignes et symboles incompréhensibles au dessus de Juliet avant de parler de nouveau.

« La dose de potion Calmante que je vous ai donné il y a 3 heures est encore en effet, mais c'est la demi-potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve qui vous fait sentir comme une poupée sans os. La sensation partira dans moins d'une heure. Vous me surprenez en étant éveillée jeune fille. »

Juliet tentant d'hausser les épaules, mais ne bougea pas du tout. Elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qui avait du se passer. Elle avait eu un autre de ses merveilleux voyages dans ses souvenirs de Dursleys. Elle soupira alors que Poppy sortait une drôle de potion vert émeraude et l'aida à la boire. La potion avait un goût d'épinard et de menthe trop prononcé qui vous donnait envie de vomir.

« Cette potion va stabiliser votre système, vous l'avez malmené par votre petite crise de panique. Dès que vous êtes mieux, vous pouvez retourner à la Tour des Gryffindor. Je sais que Professeur McGonnagal va venir vous chercher un peu avant le couvre-feu et vous devriez être toute bien pour retourner à la Tour. Professeur Snape a laissé une potion Calmante pour vous si vous sentez le besoin de la prendre seulement. Tout compris? »

Juliet essaya d'hocher la tête, mais il fut bien plus facile de faire apparaître un "oui" avec sa baguette. Lors de la mention du Professeur Snape, elle sentit Sirius se tendre à côté d'elle. Juliet referma les yeux alors que Poppy regardait Sirius pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait trop d'efforts. Il devait croire que le Professeur était coupable de sa petite crise, mais Juliet savait autrement que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ceci dit, Juliet pensait que si elle n'avait pas eu les lettres que lui avait envoyé Severus Snape, elle aurait été totalement terrifiée par cet homme après une telle séance. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait causé ce souvenir à faire surface, mais la pièce, trop semblable; l'odeur, les ombres, les grandeurs… Juliet ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour ne pas voir si clairement le sous-sol horrible alors que Poppy fermait doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle tourna avec quelques difficultés son visage vers Sirius qui l'observait.

« J'aime les Weasleys. Les jumeaux sont intéressants et tu as un bon avocat avec Ron. »

Juliet se racla la mémoire à savoir quand il avait put rencontrer les jumeaux pour avoir une vague image lui venir en tête. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avait apporté ici avec Ron.

« _**Ils sont brillants. Toujours en train de vouloir faire des blagues… Ils ont un esprit très tordu ! Ron aussi est brillant. Mais il parle parfois trop vite sans penser comme tout le monde une fois de temps en temps… Percy est très studieux, il est gentil avec moi. Tu ne connais pas encore Charlie, chasseur de dragons… Mais William c'est le plus cool.**_ »

Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent d'amusement.

« Aurais-tu un faible pour le plus vieux ? »

Juliet n'aurait probablement pas rougit si elle aurait eu son contrôle habituel. Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges et elle fixa Sirius d'un regard réprobateur qui n'avait pas grande force.

« _**Il s'occupe de me redonner une voix, il est mon meilleur ami. Bien sur que j'ai un faible pour le sauveur de ma voix. Non mais…**_ »

Un grand rire de pure joie emplit la petite pièce. Il prit quelques minutes avant de reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Il leva une main pour enlever une mèche rebelle qui était tombé sur sa joue. Il dit tout doucement…

« Tu avais tellement l'air de Lily… »

Et Juliet sourit. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, ces deux âmes blessées passèrent un bon temps ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Mais c'était surtout Sirius qui parlait racontant des histoires qui tenaient ses parents en vedettes et Juliet qui écoutait avidement… Le repas fut oublié sur la petite table.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Ni Juliet ou Sirius n'entendirent l'arrivé du Professeur McGonagall. Ils observaient tous deux en silence le couché de soleil après avoir souper tranquillement. Il y avait entre ces deux êtres un lien plus fort que le sang en train de se former et Minerva le comprit en entrant dans la petite chambre; l'air y était plein de magie. Elle les observa un moment, Sirius était assis dans un sofa qui n'existait pas à sa dernière visite, un bras autour des épaules frêles de Juliet. La tête de celle-ci reposait sur l'épaule de son parrain. Minerva ne pouvait voir que le derrière de leur tête, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus qu'il n'y paraissait… Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Juliet tourna la tête doucement, alors que Sirius eut un sursaut. Elle observa un moment Minerva avant de donner un calin à Sirius et de se lever. Minerva hocha la tête.

« M. Black, Poppy m'a demandé de vous dire que vous allez commencer votre traitement lundi après-midi avec elle. Elle conseille que vous conservez vos forces pour cette journée car la première sera la plus difficile. »

Juliet s'avança pour aller aider Sirius à s'installer dans le lit. Il lui fit une grimace vaguement agacée, mais elle sentit bien son amusement ainsi que sa gratitude alors qu'elle passa son bras autour de son torse pour l'aider. Elle repartit alors avec le Professeur silencieusement.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la Tour des Gryffindor, Minerva mit sa main sur son épaule. Juliet se força à ne pas sursauter alors qu'un vent violent d'inquiétude, de détermination et d'angoisse la traversa.

« M. Weasley vient demain pour travailler sur votre sort, vous devez être chez votre parrain tout de suite après le dîner. Si vous avez le moindre doute que… _l'aventure_… d'aujourd'hui pose un problème, vous devez le lui dire. Est-ce clair Miss. Potter? »

Juliet hocha la tête vivement. Elle savait bien quels dangers lui faisaient face si William l'examinait alors qu'elle était instable. C'était trop dangereux à son goût. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait aider, car maintenant sa tête était pleine d'images de ses parents… Professeur McGonagall sembla satisfaite et partit d'un pas vif. Juliet ouvrit le portrait menant à la Tour et y entra doucement.

Avec ces années d'habitudes, elle ne faisait pratiquement pas de bruit en marchant et personne ne sembla remarquer que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Juliet passa la salle du regard un moment avant de voir Ron dans un coin en train de jouer aux échecs avec Neville. Elle était intrigué par ce garçon. Neville dégageait toujours une nervosité et une peur si forte qu'elle devait se forcer à ne pas avoir usage de son don près de lui. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers eux avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Celui-ci tourna la tête et observa Juliet, comme pour savoir qui s'assoyait à côté de lui, avant de retourner ses yeux vers le jeu. Une seconde passa avant qu'il ne retourne la tête vers elle avec un air surprit. Juliet ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui faire un allo de la main.

« Juliet! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là? Ça va? »

Juliet sourit et hocha la tête.

« _**Je ne suis pas là depuis bien longtemps, je viens tout juste d'entrer. Bonne partie?**_ »

Ron l'observa un moment, attendant plus de réponse pour ensuite hocher la tête.

« Neville est plus bon qu'il ne me l'avait dit ! »

Neville qui les observait devint tout rouge et commença à balbutier que Ron lui faisait la vie facile, qu'il n'était pas bon du tout. Juliet avait envie de l'observer avec son don, mais se retint. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne puisse pas voir qu'il était presque en train de battre Ron. Elle savait que Ron était très bon, mais c'était bien de voir qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui jouer qui était de son niveau.

« _**Ron est très bon à ce jeu Neville… Il bat tout le monde de sa famille, il a ça dans le sang! Je suis celle qui est vraiment mauvaise à ce jeu… **_»

« Juliet! T'es peut-être pas très bonne, mais tu m'as dit que t'avais jamais jouée avant, c'est normal. Tout le monde doit commencer quelque part… Et toi, ne dit pas que tu es pas si bon que ça, car tu me donne une épreuve. Ça me fait tellement plaisir! » Ron pointait Neville du doigt.

Neville devint tout rouge. Juliet rit doucement alors qu'elle s'installa pour regarder la partie. Ron réussit à gagner, mais de justesse. Il semblait tellement heureux de s'être trouvé quelqu'un avec qui jouer à son niveau qu'il dit à Neville qu'il voulait jouer avec lui souvent. L'expression sur le visage de Neville, à moitié surprise, à moitié pleine d'espoir toucha directement le cœur de Juliet. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait eu ce regard la première fois que Mark était revenu la voir après s'être fait accroché par Dudley pour être ami avec elle… N'avait-il eut jamais d'amis?

Juliet sourit à Neville alors qu'il se levait.

« _**Tu veux déjeuner avec nous demain Neville?**_ »

« Euh… je… Je dérangerai pas? »

Juliet garda son sourire avant d'hocher la tête négativement. Ron sourit lui aussi avant de dire qu'il devait venir manger avec eux demain, il voulait parler de tactique d'échec avec lui. Juliet se rappelait qu'il s'assoyait toujours seul à l'écart… Le visage de Neville s'éclaira d'un sourire si innocent, si plein de joie naïve que Juliet dut retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Neville leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Juliet remarqua le léger bondissement dans ses pas qui la fit sourire tout doucement. Elle aida Ron à ramasser le jeu d'échec qu'elle lui avait offert avant que celui-ci aussi décide d'aller se coucher. Elle hocha la tête, lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta aussi à son dortoir.

Juliet entra dans le dortoir pour entendre des sanglots. Elle observa un moment la pièce; les lits de Parvati et Lavander étaient vides, mais les rideaux autour de celui d'Hermione étaient fermés. Juliet s'avança vers le lit avant de cogner doucement sur l'un des piliers. La voix cassée par les pleurs d'Hermione lui répondit.

« Quoi?... »

Juliet prit l'un des rideaux avant de l'ouvrir lentement, donnant amplement le temps à Hermione de les refermer si elle ne voulait pas voir personne. Lorsque le rideau fut écarté elle vit qu'Hermione était étendue sur son lit le visage caché dans un oreiller. Juliet s'assit sur son lit avant de mettre l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Hermione sursauta avant de se retourner en se levant, le visage tout rouge et couvert de larmes. Juliet l'observait avec compassion et douceur, ce qui provoqua encore plus de larmes chez Hermione.

« Oh!... Je m'excuse… Juliet… Je suis… désolée… »

Juliet ne dit mot, mais la prit dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle s'excusait. Elle laissa pleurer la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Juliet répugnait encore les contacts physiques, mais elle voyait bien qu'Hermione en avait un grand besoin. Hermione prit l'un des nombreux mouchoirs couvrant l'endroit à côté de son oreiller pour se moucher avant de regarder Juliet plus calmement. Juliet continuait de la regarder avec compassion.

« Je m'excuse Juliet… »

Juliet prit un air intrigué…

« _**Mais pourquoi donc? **_»

Cette seule phrase fit qu'Hermione se mit à parler, d'une voix presque brisée, sans être capable de regarder Juliet dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux sur ses mains qui tordaient un mouchoir usé.

« Ronald Weasley m'a dit certaines choses qui m'ont fait réaliser que j'étais vraiment méchante avec toi. Je suis si contente de faire de la magie que j'aime montrer à tous ce que je suis capable de faire. J'ai toujours été comme ça, lorsque j'apprends quelque chose, je le montre à tous, je corrige tout le monde… Oh je suis quelqu'un d'affreux. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal alaise dans le cours du Professeur Snape en apparaissant supérieure à toi, je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal dans les autres cours aussi. Mais… Mais je suis tellement contente de pouvoir faire toutes ces choses ! Oh je suis désolée… »

Hermione se remit à pleurer alors que Juliet l'observait avec humour et surprise. Oui, il était vrai qu'il n'était guère facile de se faire remettre sur le nez constamment qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire comme magie, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un meilleur que toi dans tout ce qui existe… Juliet mit doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et celle-ci l'observa en reniflant.

« _**Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner pour être meilleure que moi. Oui c'est douloureux, mais pour le moment je dois faire avec… Mais tu es pardonnée si cela te tient tant à cœur. Tu es bonne dans ce domaine, je le suis peut-être dans un autre… Es-tu capable de faire sortir des mots de ta baguette? Professeur Dumbledore me disait que c'était difficile et que pas tout le monde pouvait le faire… Alors que pour moi c'est très facile, je n'y pense presque pas ! Nous avons tous des dons et des faiblesses tu sais.**_ »

Hermione renifla quelques fois avant d'essayer. Elle n'arriva qu'à faire sortir ce qui pouvait vaguement faire passer pour un "o". Elle fronçait les sourcils, mais le "o" ne devint pas plus clair… Juliet l'observa alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers elle avec un léger sourire. Juliet allait écrire quelque chose alors qu'un grognement de ventre attira son attention. Hermione rougit.

«_** Tu es restée ici toute la journée sans manger!?**_ »

Hermione, toujours rouge, hocha la tête.

Juliet l'observa un moment avant de se mettre à rire silencieusement et aller vers son coffre. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla un moment avant de sortir son sac contenant les sucreries qu'elle avait achetée sur le Hogwarts Express. Juliet retourna sur le lit et versa son sac plein de choses étranges sur le couvre-lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci émit un petit rire avant d'avancer la main et de prendre une Choco-Grenouille.

Les deux filles continuèrent de manger des "cochonneries" pendant quelques temps en parlant doucement.

Alors que Juliet se couchait, elle ne comprit pas qu'elle venait d'apprendre une leçon importante à Hermione. Celle-ci l'observa un moment alors que Juliet dormait; elle venait de découvrir ce qu'était une amie…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

« Juliet? »

Juliet se tourna vers Ron alors que celui-ci l'interpellait avec un froncement de sourcil. Il l'avait interrompue dans le milieu d'une phrase. Juliet et Hermione étaient très tôt en parlant tranquillement dans la salle commune. En fait, Hermione parlait et Juliet écoutait beaucoup alors que la jeune fille discutait de ses parents et de sa vie avant d'avoir apprit qu'elle était magique.

« _**Oui?**_ »

Ron ouvrit la bouche quelques fois avant de parler.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment? »

Juliet fronçait les sourcils, intriguée. Il avait l'habitude de se lancer sur le déjeuner… Elle hocha la tête, s'excusant auprès d'Hermione et se leva pour rejoindre Ron. Ils sortirent de la Tour des Gryffindor avant de se diriger en silence vers les appartements de Sirius. Juliet observait Ron du coin de l'œil. Il dégageait un grand sentiment d'anxiété ainsi que d'angoisse, un peu de frayeur…

Ils entrèrent dans le petit appartement et Ron s'assit sur l'un des sièges. Juliet fit de même, gardant son expression ouverte alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cette discussion.

« Hum… Tu vois… Oh c'est pas facile… Bon… Euh. Hier, est-ce que tu te souviens de m'avoir retenu lorsque Malfoy a parlé dans le corridor? »

Juliet pensa un moment. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir tendu la main et l'avoir retenu pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose à Draco, mais c'était très vague.

« _**Vaguement, oui.**_ »

Ron prit une respiration.

« Tu n'étais probablement pas en contrôle de ta magie, mais Percy veut que je te préviennes pour que tu fasses plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Juliet cligna des yeux quelques fois.

« _**Pardon?**_ »

« Oh j'explique pas bien… »

Juliet observa Ron alors qu'il relevait sa manche et défaisait ce qui semblait être un bandage. Elle porta la main à sa bouche avec une expression effarée en voyant apparaître la petite main en brûlure sur le bras blanc et pleins de grains de rousseurs de Ron.

« Je l'ai remarqué qu'après être revenu à la Tour hier. Percy m'a fait voir Madame Pomfrey, c'est pas aussi grave que sa semble, d'ici une semaine elle a dit que rien n'y paraîtrait. »

Juliet était absolument horrifiée. Elle avait brûlé Ron ! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que Ron remettait son bandage. Il l'observa avec un peu de frayeur.

« Oh non! Ne pleure pas! C'est pas de ta faute du tout. Tu étais pas toute là et je comprends ok? Tu dois juste faire attention la prochaine fois… Ta magie était hors de contrôle… Oh pleure pas ! »

Mais Juliet pleurait, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Un petit grincement de porte alerta Ron de l'entrée imminente de Sirius. Ron se leva pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Juliet, mais celle-ci s'éloigna par peur de lui faire encore mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Sirius avait retrouvé une voix moins craquante, mais elle était tout de même grave. Juliet se leva pour aller chercher du confort chez son parrain. Sirius lui offrit le confort qu'elle recherchait alors que Ron s'expliquait sous son regard sombre. Sirius hocha la tête et Ron compris qu'il devait sortir. Il partit doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sirius guida la petite fille jusqu'au divan et s'y assit avec elle. Il essuya ses larmes.

« _**Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal Sirius ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ?!**_ »

Sirius prit quelques temps avant de formuler sa réponse.

« Tu sais Lilieth, chaque enfant a eu dans sa vie un épisode comme ça. Sa magie prends un peu le dessus en tentant de le protéger pendant un temps de crise et plus souvent qu'autrement c'est un être aimé, normalement quelqu'un de notre famille, qui voulait nous protéger qui reçoit cette magie. C'est une étape normale, mais bien souvent cette étape se fait lorsque les enfants sont beaucoup plus jeunes que toi. Tu devais retenir ta magie lorsque tu étais _là-bas_. Tu dois maintenant te rendre compte que ta magie parfois, bien souvent, a une pensée propre de ce qu'elle devrait faire pour te protéger. Chaque sorcier et sorcières sont comme cela. C'est une question de contrôle. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu faire mal à Ron et il le sait lui aussi. Mais il devait t'avertir pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu faisais pour que cela n'arrive plus… Comprends-tu ma belle ? »

Juliet hocha la tête doucement, encore incertaine. C'était magnifique de pouvoir faire de la magie, mais dangereux en même temps. C'était un était qui impliquait beaucoup de responsabilité…

« _**Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que William travaille sur mon sort aujourd'hui…**_ »

Comme en parlant du loup, le portrait s'ouvrit laissant passer la tête rousse de William. Son grand sourire s'éteignit légèrement lorsqu'il vit le visage couvert de larmes de Juliet. Il entra et alla rejoindre cette petite famille.

« Pas aujourd'hui hein Juliet ? »

William prit une mèche de cheveux de Juliet qui couvrait une partie de son visage pour aller la mettre derrière son oreille. Juliet hocha la tête.

Juliet se tassa un petit peu permettant à William de prendre place sur le divan à côté d'elle. Baignée par la chaleur intrigante de William et la protection de son parrain, Juliet se r'endormit alors que les deux adultes discutait tout doucement de magie, de tout et de rien.

Juliet se réveilla plus tard lors qu'il faisait noir. William et Sirius discutait toujours. Elle entraperçu le quartier de lune qui marquait le ciel. C'était la journée parfaite pour faire ses remerciements. Est-ce que William et Sirius voudrait venir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre légèrement avant d'attirer leur attention.

« _**Je dois aller dehors… Siri… Tu veux venir avec moi ? Toi aussi William.**_ »

William fronça les sourcils alors que Sirius regarda dehors un moment avant de hocher la tête.

« Si William m'aide, on pourra bien se rendre, tu as un endroit précis en tête ? »

Juliet hocha la tête alors que William semblait un peu perdu. Sirius sourit doucement.

« Va te changer et nous t'attendrons ici, d'accord ? Je vais expliquer à William. »

Juliet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement de son parrain pour se diriger vers la Tour des Griffindor. Elle se faufila en même temps que d'autres élèves et monta rapidement à sa chambre. Elle vit bien vite que Lavender et Parvati dormait déjà, mais Hermione n'était nulle part. Elle alla vers son coffre, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour en sortir ses items. Elle prit une douche rapide, extrêmement froide, pour ensuite mettre son kimono et piquer ses longs cheveux en une toque au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de deux baguettes en bois blanc. Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour être accostée par Hermione.

Hermione l'observa un moment avant de la repousser dans la salle de bain, pour ne pas réveiller les deux filles qui dormaient.

« Mais où vas-tu comme ça ? L'heure du couché est passée, tu ne peux plus sortir, tu vas nous faire perdre des points. »

Juliet observa un moment Hermione avant de répondre.

« _**Je vais donner une offrande et prier. Je ne peux le faire que lorsque la lune est apparente, Sirius et William Weasley seront avec moi, ne t'en fait pas. On sera prudent de ne pas se faire prendre.**_ »

Juliet ne lui donna pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions, avant de se glisser dans le dortoir et puis ensuite dans le couloir. Elle monta les marches au lieu de les descendre et entra dans une petite pièce d'apparence vide. Elle appuya sa main droite sur le mur qui était au nord avant que celui-ci ne se dissolve en une porte. Lorsqu'elle fut passée, l'arche qui s'était formé redevint un mur. Ces raccourcit pour les descendant des Fondateurs étaient vraiment utiles… Elle descendit les marches en serpentins pour sortir dans une alcôve cachée par une tapisserie à quelques portraits de l'entré de la Tour. Elle attendit un moment, l'oreille alerte, avant de se glisser rapidement jusqu'au portrait cachant l'appartement de Sirius.

Sirius et William l'attendait, Juliet remarqua que Sirius avait les cheveux un peu humide, fraichement lavé et qu'il s'était changé. William avait transfiguré une chaise qui trainait dans le coin de l'appartement en chaise roulante et Sirius y était assis l'air calme. Juliet sourit et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils parcoururent en silence relatif le corridor avant que Juliet ne leur ouvre un autre passage secret que William reconnaissait bien, il l'avait déjà prit. Ils furent rapidement hors du château, marchant et roulant vers la hutte de Hagrid.

Juliet s'arrêta un moment en regardant le cercle de pensée blanche qui occupait l'endroit où elle avait prié la dernière fois… Elle avait répondu, sans qu'elle ne se sache. Juliet sourit doucement et sous l'œil vigilant de son parrain et de William elle prépara son plat d'eau pour ensuite aller s'installer dans le centre du cercle. Elle croisa brièvement le regarde de William avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle fit la séance normale pour commencer la prière, elle entendit vaguement Sirius dire quelque chose en ce qui semblait être du latin. La main sur son cœur, la tête baisée elle sentit la brise chaude tournoyez autour d'elle.

« _**Mère Éternelle, je viens pour vous remercier de la protection que vous avez donné à mon parrain pendant ce mois avant que nous soyons ensemble. J'ai maintenant famille qui m'aime et je ne pourrais être plus heureuse. Je vous remercie de nous avoir dans votre œil et d'avoir mis sur mon chemin William Weasley. Je sais à quel point il peut être important pour moi… Merci Mère Éternelle.**_ »

Juliet releva la tête, observant la lune montrant un quartier dans le ciel. Elle se remit sur pied et ramassa ses choses avant de se tourner vers Sirius et William. Ceux-ci avaient une expression étrange au visage. Juliet les observa un moment sans bouger.

« Tu es bénie d'Elle Juliet… Qui t'a montré cette prière ? »

Sirius parlait avec révérence. Juliet l'observa un moment avant d'agiter sa baguette doucement.

« _**Shishou m'a apprit que la Mère Éternelle veille sur ses enfants et que ceux qui lui envoie prières et pensées sont toujours écoutés. Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis bénie ? **_»

« Moi comme William nous avons sentit… quelque chose… comme si elle était présente. Ce cercle de fleur… Tu lui as demandé quelque chose et elle a répondu n'est-ce pas ? »

Juliet hocha la tête en observant les pensées blanches qui brillaient doucement sous la lumière légère du quart de lune.

« _**Je lui ai demandé protection. Pour toi Siri, pour le mois avant ton procès. Pour que nous puissions être famille.**_ »

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais lorsque Juliet releva les yeux vers lui, il y avait sur son visage deux coulées de larmes et un sourire très doux. William tout derrière lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Juliet allait conforter son parrain. Après quelques minutes ils retournèrent en silence au château sans même croiser Miss Teigne, le chat d'Argus Rusard. Sirius trouva cela impressionnant et aurait voulu connaître tout ces passages lorsqu'il était étudiant…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Le mardi marquait, au déjeuner alors qu'une volée de hiboux envahissait le grand hall, un vieil hibou alla directement vers Neville qui déjeunait avec eux ce matin là. Il déposa un paquet pour ensuite repartir. Neville sembla intrigué et surprit avant de l'ouvrir.

« Oh ! C'est un Rapeltout ! Ma grand-mère doit me l'avoir envoyé ! La fumée vire au rouge lorsqu'on a oublié quelque chose » dit Neville heureux, mais il changea de visage lorsque la fumée tourna visiblement au rouge. « J'ai du oublier quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle pas du tout quoi ! »

Alors que Neville cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir oublié, Juliet se préparait à son premier cours de balai volant. Elle était un peu inquiète. Même Hermione brulait d'inquiétude face à cette chose. Ce n'était, semble-t'il, pas quelque choque qui pouvait s'apprendre dans un livre. Sirius lui avait parlé que son père était très bon sur un balai et qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch pour Gryffindor lorsqu'il était à Hogwarts. Elle était très fière de ce point, elle espérait en faire partie elle aussi plus tard. Juliet avait déjà une base pour voler par son expérience chez les Weasley, mais tout de même ce n'était pas pareil.

Juliet, Neville, Ron et Hermione, qui pouvait à peine supporter Ron, allèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur premier cours de vol. Le cours se donnait avec les élèves de Slytherin. Elle vit très bien le regard fâché et un peu blessé que lui lança Draco Malfoy, mais se força de ne pas y répondre.

Juliet savait bien que la fenêtre de l'appartement de son parrain donnait directement sur le terrain de Quidditch et qu'il y serait pour les regarder voler. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son escapade sur un balai de chez les Weasleys. Madame Hooch s'approcha, une femme austère aux cheveux gris coupé très cours et avec d'étranges yeux jaunes perçants. Elle ne semblait pas être de celle à rire facilement.

« Mettez-vous tous à la droite d'un balai. Allez qu'attendez-vous ? Je ne vous tiendrai pas par la main! »

Juliet observa son balai. C'était un vieil objet encore plus ancien que ceux qu'utilisaient les Weasley, mais elle ne s'en faisait plus ; elle allait pouvoir voler ! Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione. Ron semblait observer son balai avec un dégoût profond alors qu'Hermione regardait le sien comme si c'était un serpent qui allait la mordre d'un moment à l'autre…

« Tendez la main au dessus de votre balai et dites : « Debout ! » »

Un chorus de « Debout » se fit entendre de part et autre autour de Juliet alors que celle-ci tendait tout simplement sa main au dessus du balai. Celui-ci sauta dans sa main comme attiré par un aimant. Elle observa autour et remarqua qu'Hermione avait de graves problèmes ne réussissant qu'à faire tourner son balai sur lui-même. Celui de Neville ne bougeait même pas, mais sa voix tremblotante alors qu'il disait doucement « Debout ! » ne l'aidait probablement en rien.

Madame Hooch leur montra par la suite comment bien monter sur le balai et bien le tenir. C'était un point très important car personne ne veut tomber d'un balai en plein vol si vous ne le tenez pas correctement !

« À mon signal, vous allez donner un coup par terre pour vous lancer du sol. Tenez votre balai bien droit, vous allez vous élever légèrement pour ensuite incliner votre balai vers le bas pour revenir les pieds sur terre. Je ne veux pas de fin-finôt qui décide d'aller faire de la voltige, vous suivrez mes instructions ou vous aurez une retenue ! Attention à mon coup de sifflet. Un, deux... »

Neville fit l'erreur de tenter de s'envoler avant que Madame Hooch ait fini son compte. Elle lui ordonna de redescendre, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'élança dans les airs comme un jet sans contrôle. Juliet vit très bien son visage se changer lorsque Neville réalisa qu'il quittait le sol à grande vitesse. Il eut une espèce de sursaut, glissa du balai et retomba au sol avec fracas. Le balai fut vite oublier alors que tout les Gryffindor allaient s'occuper de voir comment l'un des leur allait. Madame Hooch identifia la blessure que Neville portait comme un simple poignet cassé, Juliet avait eu bien peur que cela allait être plus grave, beaucoup plus grave car il était tombé d'assez haut !

Madame Hooch aida Neville à se relever et l'emmena vers le château, en direction de l'infirmerie avec une menace que si quiconque bougeait la personne fautive ne resterait pas longtemps à Hogwart ! Avant longtemps la forme de Madame Hooch et Neville disparurent dans l'ombre de la porte menant au château, Draco se permit alors de rire très fort.

« Vous avez vu la tête de cet imbécile ! »

Tout Slytherins éclatèrent d'un rire graisseux.

Comme de un, les Gryffindors prirent la défense d'un des leurs, mais Juliet observa Malfoy se pencher et ramasser quelque chose au sol. Le Rapeltout de Neville !

« Regardez moi ça ! Le vieux truc qu'il à reçu de sa grand-mère… »

Juliet en avait assez. Neville avait assez souffert d'humiliation aujourd'hui pour en plus perdre son rapeltout. Elle avança d'un pas, balai en main et baguette dans l'autre.

« _**Rendez-moi le rapeltout de Neville, Mr. Malfoy.**_ »

Tous les autres étudiants firent silence pour entendre ce qui allait se produire. Malfoy observa Juliet un moment avant de faire un sourire mauvais.

« Non. Je vais aller le placer là ou cet imbécile de Neville ne pourra pas le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre peut-être ? »

« _**Mr. Malfoy !**_»

Draco avait déjà enfourché son balai et c'était envolé. Juliet n'avait pas douté un moment qu'il savait très bien voler.

« Si tu y tiens vraiment Potter. Viens donc le chercher !!! »

Juliet rangea sa baguette d'un geste vif du poignet et empoigna son balai. Elle ignora complètement les paroles d'Hermione lui disant de ne pas faire ça. Elle devait le faire car il n'y avait rien de juste dans la situation, elle se devait de ramener le rapeltout à Neville. Juliet s'envola avec facilité et rejoint aisément Draco qui s'amusait à tourner autour d'un arbre. Elle retint la joie immense qu'elle ressentait en volant, là n'était pas le temps, elle se devait d'être concentré. Elle ne perdit pas le temps de faire sortir sa baguette et tendit simplement la main.

Draco l'observait avec un air calculateur et légèrement stupéfait. Peut-être la croyait-elle incapable de voler ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main tendue et fit une moue de dégoût. Il fit une légère marche arrière pour s'éloigner de Juliet, mais celle-ci continua d'avancer pour se placer directement en face de lui. Draco fronça les sourcils avec un air agacé.

« Je n'ai rien à faire de cet objet ridicule, mais attrape le si tu le peux ! »

Bien avant que Juliet puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lança la boule de verre à bout de bras. Elle lança un regard déçu à Draco avant de tirer sur son manche pour descendre en piqué pour aller rejoindre la boule qui se dirigeait vers l'une des tours du château. Elle allait s'y écraser avec fracas. Juliet s'aplatit sur le balai, prenant encore plus de vitesse. Au dernier moment possible elle allongea son bras, attrapa la petite boule et tourna sur elle-même pour arrêter son avance à quelques pouces de la tourelle du château. Juliet soupira de soulagement et baissa doucement le nez de son balai pour retourner au sol au milieu de la foule jubilante de Gryffindor.

Juliet sourit doucement à ces comparses de classe alors qu'elle entendait les félicitations fendre l'air. Quelque chose d'autre se fit entendre au même moment.

« JULIET POTTER ! »

Juliet frémit un petit moment reconnaissant cette voix stridente comme celle de Professeur McGonagall…

« Jamais de tout mon temps à Hogwarts… »

Juliet leva la tête pour observer l'approche du Professeur avec un peu de peur. Elle s'arrêta devant Juliet, la main sur le cœur. Sa voix était cassée. Juliet ouvrit un peu son don par pûr manque de contrôle et fut frappé par la vague de frayeur et de joie qui provenait du Professeur.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou ! »

Juliet entendit les veines tentatives d'excuses de ses comparses, mais le Professeur ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Juliet ne put qu'obéir. Elle laissa le balai de l'école à Ron qui l'observait avec peur pour suivre docilement son Professeur. Elle savait bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il y avait tant de peur autour d'elle qu'il ne la surprendrait pas qu'elle ait assisté à son saut de l'ange assisté…

Juliet suivit les vagues vertes provenant de la grande robe du Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elles parcouraient les corridors du château. Professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant une salle de classe avant d'entrouvrir la porte et de demander du bois.

« _Du bois ?!_ »

Juliet se mit à reculer sans bruit, mais fût plus que soulagée alors qu'un jeune homme sortit de la classe et observa le Professeur d'un air incertain. Le Professeur les fit entrer dans une salle adjacente.

« Miss Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois… Je vous ai tout juste trouvé un attrapeur. »

Juliet était tant abasourdie par ce que venait tout juste de dire Minerva qu'elle manqua totalement la conversassions jusqu'à ce que Dubois commence à lui tourner autour avec un drôle d'air au visage. Juliet recula d'un pas. Olivier s'arrêta de surpris.

« _**Désolée… Mais n'est-ce pas contre le règlement pour moi d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?**_ »

Le Professeur McGonagall hocha la tête avant de lui donner un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment contre les règles, mais votre talent est trop beau pour laisser passer. J'en parlerai avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour vous donner un bon balai, quoi que votre parrain veuille probablement cet honneur. Vous allez devoir travailler dur Miss Potter. Il n'est pas question pour moi de revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous donner de punition pour cette acrobatie. »

Juliet hocha vivement la tête, serrant dans sa main le rapeltout de Neville. Olivier continua de lui poser des questions sur sa connaissance du Quidditch jusqu'à ce que la cloche des cours ne résonne quelques minutes plus tard. Il quitta la pièce avec un rebondissement dans ses pas. Professeur McGonagall la laissa partir, elle n'avait pas de cours avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Juliet urgeait d'aller voir comment se portait son parrain…

Elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de son parrain et put a peine l'ouvrir pour être ensuite embrasser fermement contre le torse de son parrain avec une force qui la surprit. Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même et rigolait comme un enfant. Il manqua soudainement de force, ce que Juliet ne fut pas surprise et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Sirius avait commencé ces traitements pour retrouver de la tonalité musculaire et c'était très difficile pour lui. Juliet s'écarta un peu et l'observait alors que Sirius continuait à rire. Le portrait se referma doucement derrière eux.

« C'était MAGNIFIQUE !!! Une descente parfaite, une accélération sublime et un attrapé superbe ! Depuis quand fais-tu du vol sur balai ? Minerva ne t'a pas trop donné de troubles ? » lui demanda son parrain alors qu'il reprenait son souffre.

« _**J'ai fait du balai chez les Weasley une fois avant aujourd'hui. C'est une sensation merveilleuse de voler dans les airs, c'est une liberté que je n'avais jamais ressentit avant. J'adore voler… Professeur McGonagall ne m'a donné aucun trouble… En fait… Elle m'a nommée Attrapeur pour l'équipe des Gryffindors…**_ »

Sirius arrêta de bouger pour l'observer avec les yeux tout ronds. Juliet lui fit un petit sourire espiègle.

« … Pour de vrai ? »

Il y avait tant d'incrédulité dans sa voix. Juliet continua de sourire et hocha la tête.

« C'est encore plus merveilleux ! Tu es la plus jeune joueur depuis plus d'un siècle au minimum ! »

Sirius se tut un moment…

« Ton père aurait été si fier de toi… »

Juliet perdit un peut de son sourire et se colla légèrement sur son parrain. Elle aurait tant aimé partager ce moment avec ces parents…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Ron et Neville avaient été très surpris lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Les félicitations des jumeaux avaient été extravagantes (Où avaient-ils trouvées un gâteau en forme de Snitch ?), mais Hermione n'avait rien dit et se faisait un peu froide. Juliet croyait qu'Hermione n'avait pas aimé avoir été ignoré dans ces conseils… Sirius lui avait promis de discutez avec elle ce soir quel balai il allait lui offrir.

Lorsqu'elle était assise à la table des Gryffindors pour le souper, Draco et ces deux gardes-du-corps firent apparence près d'elle.

« Tu prends ton dernier repas, Potter ? »

Juliet leva la tête du spaghetti qu'elle mangeait en très bonne compagnie pour observer Draco… Allait-il toujours être aussi énervant ? Juliet décida d'essayer la tactique et de l'ignorer pour ensuite retourner à son repas. Elle ouvrit légèrement son don et sentit la vague de frustration que provoqua cette action.

« Perdu la langue ou trop faible pour me répondre Potter ? Je te provoque à un Duel de sorciers ! Ce soir, dans la salle des trophées ! Magie seulement. »

Juliet entendit clairement tousles gens autour d'elle prendre leur souffle, le silence qui régnait était oppressant. Elle leva la tête et observa l'air sûr de lui et arrogant sur le visage de Draco. Ron, qui était assis à sa droite, se tendit et allait probablement dire quelque chose, mais Juliet leva la main. Son visage était comme un masque de cire impénétrable alors qu'elle formulait sa réplique.

« _**Oui M. Malfoy, demandez un duel à quelqu'un qui ne peut encore produire le moindre sort magique… Refusé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ce genre d'événement et même si ce serait le cas, ils se doivent d'être faits en public. Maintenant, je vous prierais de me laisser souper en paix.**_ »

« 10 points en moins pour les Slytherins, M. Malfoy. Ce genre de propositions est contre les règles de cette école. Si je vous reprends à ce genre de manigances, vous serez en retenue avec M. Rusard pour un mois ! »

Juliet n'eu pas à tourner la tête pour voir le Professeur McGonagall s'approcher de la table. Malfoy devint tout rouge et tourna du talon emportant avec lui ces suiveurs. Un petit soupir s'échappa de Juliet et elle retourna à son repas sans prêter attention aux airs inquiets de Ron et Neville.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet sortit de chez son parrain tard ce soir là et par coïncidence elle croisa Ron et Hermione hors du portrait. Elle vit bien qu'ils avaient une discussion fortement animée, mais Ron la vit et se tut avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre leurs propos. Elle vit alors que le portrait était vide.

« Hé Juliet ! On est prit hors du portrait… Tu sais où sont les appartements de McGonagall pour qu'on ne soit pas punis ? »

« Professeur McGonagall, Ronald Weasley ! »

Ron observa Hermione avec un air fatigué et roula des yeux.

« _**Pas besoin, je peux ouvrir le portrait sans que Madame de la Rose ne soient présente.**_ »

« Qui ? » demanda Ron avec un air très surpris.

« Comment donc ? » demanda Hermione en même temps.

Ils s'observèrent tous deux avec un peu de colère avant de retourner leur attention sur elle.

« _**Madame Jacinthe de la Rose est le vrai nom de celle que vous appelez tous la Grosse Dame. Et je ne peux pas ouvrir les portraits avec un mot de passe ''dit'' et si je le faisais apparaître ce serait trop dangereux pour n'importe qui de le voir donc ils ont imbue ma signature magique dans le cadre, je n'ai qu'a appuyez ma baguette sur le cadre pour l'ouvrir.**_ »

Juliet s'avança et toucha le cadre de la peinture du bout de sa baguette pour ensuite qu'elle s'ouvre doucement. Alors que les trois entraient dans la Tour des Gryffindors, ils entendirent des pas de courses venant vers eux. Juliet se retourna et vit Neville courir à toute vitesse.

Il entra dans la Tour et les regarda avec un air affolé.

« Vous ne… devinerez jamais… ce que j'ai… vu ce soir ! »

Ron l'observait avec surprise et curiosité visible.

« Reprends ton souffle Neville ! »

Neville prit alors quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient les seuls élèves dans la chambre commune de la Tour.

« Je me suis fait poursuivre par Crabbe et Goyle et j'ai prit un mauvais tournant. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans le corridor du 2e étage, vous savez, celui que le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il était interdit. J'ai dut éviter Professeur Snape et puis j'ai prit encore un mauvais tournant et quand j'ai ouvert une porte que je croyais allait me faire sortir de là… Il était là ! Un chien gigantesque à 3 têtes ! En plein milieu de la pièce comme ça dans notre école. Il c'est mit à grogner et j'ai prit la poudre d'escampettes assez vite ! Il était si gros… »

« Un chien à trois têtes ? ICI ? » dit Ron, surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cerbère pourrait bien faire dans notre école Neville ? » demanda Hermione l'air intriguée.

Neville sembla penser pendant un moment, fermant les yeux et pinçant son visage par tant de concentration. Il sembla alors se rappeler quelque chose.

« Il gardait une trappe ! Il était sur une trappe en bois tout au milieu de la pièce… Je peux pas croire que je me rappelle de ce détail, j'étais si occupé à regarder ces têtes… 3 têtes… » Neville se mit à trembler.

Juliet fronça les sourcils.

« _**Ron, prends Neville, il est en état de choc je crois… Amène le ce coucher.**_ »

Ron hocha la tête sans discuter et aida Neville à remonter les marches. Juliet monta les escaliers sans entendre vraiment ce qu'Hermione disait.

Il gardait quelque chose. Probablement ce que le Professeur avait prit de Gringotts avant qu'elle commence ces cours et en plus Ron avait dit qu'il y avait eu un vol à Gringotts. Peut-être que tout était reliés ? Juliet se résolut à trouver le _Daily Prophet_ qui parlait du vol et de voir si elle avait raison…

Juliet alla se couché exténuée, se demandant bien comment allait se passer le restant de sa semaine…

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Je suis vraiment mauvaise… Je suis désolée mais voici un autre chapitre. Je travaille déjà sur mon prochain NON CETTE FANFICTION N'EST PAS SUR HIATUS je suis juste lente :P

Cette version n'a pas été ''bétarisé''.

~._.~

Drider Queen


	18. Halloween et surprise…

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

" _bla _" pour les pensées

« **bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo **__**Halloween et surprise… oOoOo**_

Juliet se réveilla avec l'aube le lendemain, tout était calme et silencieux. Elle se leva lentement pour faire le moins de bruits possible avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Elle était assise sur son lit à se peigner les cheveux lorsqu'Hermione se leva. Juliet la salua de la main pour être ensuite ignorée. Hermione prit son linge et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot. Juliet l'observa un moment avant de baisser sa main. Elle observa sa brosse à cheveux un moment avant de soupirer.

Elle ne connaissait Hermione que depuis très peu de temps, mais il était certain qu'elle n'était pas de celles qui aimaient se faire ignorer lorsqu'elle donne des conseils : qu'ils soient voulus ou non. Juliet attacha rapidement ses cheveux mouiller sur son crane en un chignon simple le pinant sur place avec deux baguettes de bois blancs. Juliet s'observa un moment dans le miroir avant de prendre son sac pour ces cours d'avant-midi et de sortir du dortoir.

Juliet décida de laisser Hermione décompresser et de revenir vers elle. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait bien ce produire si Juliet tentait de la faire parler. Elle descendit les marches en silence, ceux qui étaient déjà debout ne se rendirent probablement même pas compte qu'elle passait derrière eux et sortit de la Tour. Juliet prit un grand détour, prenant tout son temps avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle aimait l'air paisible dans les grands corridors de l'école alors que la plupart des gens dormaient encore.

Juliet allait tourner pour entrer dans le Grand Hall, mais elle s'arrêta et observa la forme noire qui s'était mise à son côté. Severus Snape l'observa un moment avant de murmurer :

« Un moment, Miss Potter ? »

Juliet hocha la tête et suivit le Professeur dans une salle de cours tout juste à côté du Hall. Elle s'arrêta sèchement alors que le Professeur restait planté dans le cadre de la porte.

« 25 points déduit d'Hufflepuff… CHACUN ! Partez maintenant avant que je ne vous donne des détentions ! »

Juliet vit alors une jeune fille boutonner rapidement sa chemise alors que le jeune garçon avec elle arrangeait un peu son allure. Ils fuirent vite sous le regard ténébreux de Professeur Snape. Il la laissa entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Je voudrais Miss Potter… Vous présentez mes plus grandes excuses. Je n'ai pas porté attention à vous lors de mon cours et je n'ai pas remarqué l'effet que j'ai pu avoir sur vous. En fait moi et ma salle de cours. Je veux vous assurer que ma salle de cours a été modifié pour que cela ne se reproduisent plus. Êtes-vous remise de cette… situation ? »

Juliet l'observa un moment, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle vit Professeur Snape retenir un frémissement alors qu'elle lui répondait.

« _**Je vais mieux, ce n'est pas facile… La plupart des choses me rappellent certains moments… Votre aide à promouvoir mon rétablissement est fortement apprécié Professeur Snape. Cependant si vous n'aviez pas communiqué avec moi par lettres avant ce cours, j'aurais été terrifiée de vous…**_ »

« Est-ce le cas ? » il n'y avait aucune inflexion ou émotion dans la voix de Professeur Snape. Il ne faisait que l'observer avec attente. Juliet avait l'impression qu'il s'attendait à être juger et trouvé manquant.

Juliet l'observa un moment. Caché dans les ombres de cette pièce, son air austère, presque hostile, ses yeux noirs ne donnant rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, la silhouette impressionnante qu'il donnait avec ces grandes robes, montrant qu'une ombre de blanc au col et aux poignets. Juliet ajusta légèrement son don, prenant cet homme intrigant comme cible.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans l'aura du Professeur Snape, presque blanche, que légèrement grise, mis à part son bras gauche qui était entourées de vapeurs noires. Serpents rouges et dorées tournant autour de son torse et à l'endroit où aurait dût se trouver son cœur, des craquelures bleutées et noires. Ses mains étaient entourées de fils dorées ainsi que son front. D'après le livre, il serait un homme d'un courage irréprochable et possédant un honneur sans bornes, sa plus grande capacité viendrait de son intellect ainsi que de ses mains. Juliet n'avait encore jamais vu une telle puissance sur ces couleurs et formes, il était donc l'homme le plus courageux et honnête qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait douleur et désir de ne plus rien ressentir autour de son cœur, comme un glacier voulant protéger cet homme de toutes douleurs extérieures…

Juliet s'approcha lentement et leva la main. Il l'observait, visage impassible, yeux de noirceur la fixant sans cligner. Elle croisa ses yeux et posa sa main sur les craquelures, son grand manteau de laine rugueuse était chaud sous sa main, elle pouvait vaguement sentir des battements fort et réguliers. Elle sentit un désespoir et une solitude immense, un désir de disparaître, de ne plus rien sentir et encore moins de vivre. Juliet baissa les yeux vers sa main avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Elle prit une respiration.

"_ Mère Éternelle, d__onnez moi la force de lui faire comprendre… _"

Juliet poussa doucement de sa reconnaissance pour cet homme et la protection qu'il lui offrait. De sa joie d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle qui pouvait comprendre ce que la noirceur pouvait faire à un être. Elle ouvrit les yeux après un moment pour voir que Professeur Snape avait posé ses mains sur la sienne et l'observait avec curiosité et un léger sourire cassant la passivité de son visage. Il cligna des yeux et fronça des sourcils, le sourire disparut. Pendant un moment il avait eu l'air totalement serein. Juliet retira doucement sa main de sur sa poitrine et l'enleva de l'emprise des siennes pour ensuite reculer d'un pas. Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

« _**Non. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais, Severus Tobias Snape. Je sais, je vois ce qui est caché et dessous. Je comprends et je pardonne.**_ »

Juliet joint ses mains devant elle et courba l'échine en un salut plein de grâce et de respect. Elle se redressa et s'en alla avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer la pitié qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cet homme, il ne l'accepterait jamais. Severus Snape était quelqu'un de tellement enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même qu'il n'accepterait jamais de l'aide, de la pitié ou encore moins de l'amitié. Juliet trouvait cela triste, il ne faisait confiance qu'en lui-même, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de survivre. Le don de Juliet s'agrandissait et elle l'affinait comme une machine, doucement, tranquillement, mais avec une précision terrible.

Juliet sortit de la classe rapidement, mais en s'assurant que personne ne la voyait sortir et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffindors avant que les murmures qui accompagnaient habituellement son arrivée quelque part ne commencent. Elle se servait alors que Neville et Ron s'assirent près d'elle. Les deux garçons étaient en pleine discussion d'échec et elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle commença à manger sa tartine alors que les hiboux arrivaient en grand nombre pour délivrer leurs messages et journaux.

Après un moment un cri perçant fit réagir tout les hiboux et ce fut la panique dans les perches tout au haut du Hall. Juliet leva la tête, intriguée comme tous les autres, mais elle connaissait ce cri. Juliet repéra rapidement l'ombre noire beaucoup plus grande que les hiboux effrayés. Elle se leva alors et couru jusqu'au bout de la table, vers l'entrée du Grand Hall. Elle s'arrêta et leva un bras et claqua des doigts deux fois rapidement. La forme noire descendit en piqué alors que Juliet apercevait les baguettes magiques dans les mains des Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall. Un coup d'ailes au dernier moment fit s'arrêter la descente et, avec douceur, le trop grand oiseau se posa sur le bras de la fillette, il y avait un cercle de métal à sa patte d'où pendait un cylindre de cuivre et un paquet accroché dans son autre patte. L'oiseau transféra le paquet de sa patte à son bec pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure prise sur le bras de Juliet. Celle-ci s'approcha de la table où les élèves se tassèrent rapidement et l'oiseau déposa le paquet qu'il tenait.

L'oiseau était un rapace ressemblant à un aigle royal, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Les plumes de sa tête étaient dorées et semblaient briller dans la lumière du soleil passant par les fenêtres. Le bout de ses ailes et sa queue étaient aussi dorées. Son bec était d'une noirceur qui semblait absorber toute la couleur ambiante, comme le plumage du reste de son corps. Ses pattes noires et griffés faisait facilement le tour du bras de la jeune fille et encore. Cet oiseau faisait aisément un mètre de haut et l'ouverture de ses ailes pouvait s'estimer à 5 ou 6 mètres. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient scanner la pièce pour la moindre personne qui viendrait proche de sa charge.

Au même moment, Professeur Snape entra dans le Hall et l'oiseau se mit à crier, un son très fort et dur à l'oreille ainsi qu'à ouvrir les ailes le plus qu'il pouvait avec la tête de Juliet dans le chemin. En une milliseconde, Professeur Snape avait sa baguette en main et tenait en joue l'animal.

Juliet se mit à caresser le ventre de l'animal pour le calmer. Après un moment l'oiseau se calma un peu et Juliet observa les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall s'approcher avec caution. Elle fit que l'oiseau monte sur son épaule, puis s'adressa aux Professeurs.

« _**Je suis désolée, Professeurs. Ceci est Ryu, l'aigle de mon Shishou. Il aurait dût m'attendre dehors, mais semble s'être impatienté. Cela me surprend car il n'aime pas les pièces… Je vais le porter dehors… Hum…**_ »

Professeur McGonagall lui coupa la parole.

« Je ferai en sorte que votre colis se retrouve sur votre lit, Miss Potter. Mais il serait prudent que votre… _Shishou_… utilise un hibou la prochaine fois. Les Aigles Fiji sont des prédateurs remarquables et les hiboux sont l'une de leurs proies… »

La bouche de Juliet forma un ''O'' avant qu'elle ne la referme… Elle remercia le Professeur et se retourna pour sortir alors que Professeur Snape rangeait sa baguette.

« Professeur Snape, accompagnez donc Juliet jusqu'à chez Hagrid, il s'occupera bien de ce merveilleux spécimen. » ordonna Professeur Dumbledore. Il leva la main et l'approcha doucement de l'aigle. Quand celui-ci ne montra aucune possibilité d'attaque, il lui caressa doucement la tête avec un sourire dans sa grande barbe. Il fit un clin d'œil à Juliet avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table des Professeurs.

Professeur Snape fit une grimace et signala sèchement à Juliet d'avancer. Tous les yeux du Grand Hall suivaient leurs mouvements. Le paquet de Juliet fut ramassé par Professeur McGonagall. Juliet sortit à pas rapide du château, descendant prudemment la côte menant à la cabine d'Hagrid. Il était étrange de voir un si grand oiseau sur son épaule, mais il était d'une légèreté incroyable. Professeur Snape la suivait sans difficultés et la devança pour aller cogner à la porte d'Hagrid. L'homme gigantesque ouvrit la porte et les aboiements d'un chien purent se faire entendre. Hagrid sortit de sa petite maison et allait probablement demander pourquoi Professeur Snape allait le voir, mais son regard croisa Juliet et l'aigle majestueux sur son épaule.

« Ah ! Mais c't'une beauté ! »

Hagrid s'approcha rapidement et se mit à caresser le plumage et l'oiseau se laissait faire docilement. Il émit même un petit bruit ressemblant à un roucoulement… Juliet leva son bras et posa sa main sur celui d'Hagrid. Ryu sembla l'observer un moment avant de se transférer de personne.

« _**Allo Hagrid ! Ceci est Ryu, c'est un Aigle Fiji d'après Professeur McGonagall, il appartient à mon **_**Shishou**_**… Est-ce que tu peux en prendre soin durant la journée ? Je viendrais te voir ce soir ou demain avec une réponse qu'il pourra retourner à son ami.**_ »

Professeur Snape sembla remarquer que Juliet n'avait pas écrit "maître", mais "ami". Hagrid était très content et caressait doucement le plumage de Ryu avec sa main gigantesque alors que Juliet décrochait le cylindre de métal qui pendait à sa patte et contenait surement un message. Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il s'y trouvait un sifflet qu'elle reconnaissait. Il était en métal étrange un peu ambré et avait 3 trous pouvait faire différentes notes.

« _**Oh, Hagrid ? Je n'aurais pas besoin de descendre je vais l'appeler avec ce sifflet… D'accord ?**_ »

Hagrid hocha la tête, rappela à Juliet que sa porte était toujours ouverte pour elle et leur dit au revoir alors qu'il allait trouver un animal bien juteux à donner à manger à Ryu. Juliet retourna au château avec le Professeur Snape lentement et put se voler quelques toasts avant d'avoir à se dépêcher d'aller à ces cours. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour un fruit frais ! Dans le corridor alors que Juliet se dépêchait pour arriver à temps, son esprit ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'au paquet de son _Shishou_ qui l'attendait dans sa chambre…

L'avant-midi passa bien lentement pour Juliet et elle fut bien contente de pouvoir retourner à la Tour avant d'aller manger pour pouvoir chasser toutes les histoires qu'elle se faisait à propos de son paquet. Elle entra rapidement et se faufila en haut des escaliers sans que trop de gens ne la remarque. Le paquet était bien sur son lit, elle s'y assit et commença à l'ouvrir alors qu'Hermione entrait à son tour.

Juliet leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione alors que celle-ci s'avançait timidement vers elle. Juliet se redressa, laissant aller le paquet pour porter toute son attention à son amie troublée.

« Je voudrais m'excuser Juliet… Je n'ai pas très bien réagie lorsque tu as ignorée mes conseils lors du cours de vol. C'était très risqué ce que tu as fais et tu aurais pu te faire très mal, ou encore pire, être expulsée … Je … Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis à cause de Draco… »

Juliet l'observa un moment. Elle semblait sincère et aussi très mal alaise d'avoir à s'excuser… Juliet se demandait bien pourquoi elle le faisait. Étrange …

« _**Ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu t'ignorer Hermione… Mais Draco avait prit quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas et quelqu'un devait lui reprendre… J'ai peut-être agit avec peu d'arrière pensées que ce soit pour la situation ou pour la régler, mais je sais que je pouvais avoir confiance en moi sur un balai et que je n'allais pas tomber… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour me donner des conseils, mais tu dois savoir, Hermione, que ce ne sont jamais tout les conseils qui seront suivis.**_ »

« Je sais… Ma mère me dit souvent cela… Je peux savoir ce qu'était ce gigantesque oiseau ? »

Juliet sourit avant d'expliquer.

« _**C'est l'oiseau de mon Shishou. Il se nomme Ryu, ce qui veut dire Dragon dans sa langue. Professeur McGonagall a dit que c'est un Aigle Fiji, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet animal, je vais devoir rechercher ça… Tu vas vouloir m'aider?**_ »

Hermione hocha la tête avant de retourner vers son lit et y poser son sac et de le vider pour se préparer à ses cours d'après-midi. Juliet retourna à son paquet et se retint pour lire la lettre qui l'accompagnait avant tout.

Le rouleau de parchemin de riz sortit facilement du cylindre de métal et Juliet le découla doucement pour le lire.

« _Ma chère Hikaru…_

_Je m'inquiétais pour toi, petite Hikaru, sans nouvelles depuis longtemps n'était guère bon signe. Je me trouve pourtant comblé de joie de te savoir enfin saine et sauve, loin de ce monde de noirceur qui t'a si longtemps contenu._

_Tu as raison petite Hikaru, nous avons à parler, car trop de secrets liaient mes lèvres et m'empêchaient de vivre en vérité. Cependant, cette discussion ne peut se faire qu'en personne, face à face. Je sais que cette école où tu te trouves permet à ces élèves de rentrer chez eux lors du temps de vos fêtes et c'est à ce moment que ta patience sera récompensée._

_Laisse l'eau couler sur ton dos avec le temps et l'impatience, nous parlerons bien assez vite et entre temps tu pourras t'y préparer. _

_Cette lettre est une invitation officielle pour toi, ton gardien et qui tu veux bien me présenter, pour venir chez moi à l'occasion de votre Noël. J'attends ta réponse et tes invités avec patience et calme… Bien entendu !_

_Tu dois être tout intrigué par mon petit colis n'est-ce pas ma belle Hikaru? Je sais que tu en comprendras peut être pas la signification, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur te voir le porter lorsque nous nous reverrons…_

_Toute ma famille t'envoie leur amour et je t'embrasse fortement contre mon âme. _

_Donne de tes nouvelles de temps en temps ma petite fleur._

_Avec grand bonheur et honneur,_

_Mori Kakashi_ »

Juliet souriait malgré l'envie de pleurer qu'elle avait… Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait lu son _Shishou_, il lui manquait tellement. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de la laisser aller lentement. Juliet retourna la lettre dans son cylindre avant de retourner son regard vers le paquet. Il ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule chose d'après la lettre de son _Shishou_ et cela la surprenait et touchait beaucoup.

Elle tendit la main vers le paquet et se mit à le déballer avec une excitation presque visible. Du coin de l'œil, Juliet vit qu'Hermione l'observait. Lorsque le paquet fut libérer du papier ciré qui l'entourait, elle ouvrit l'un des côtés de la boîte et porta une main à sa bouche en une expression de complète surprise…

Juliet tendit la main et alla prendre la soie blanche qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Il devait y avoir une certaine magie sur cette boîte car elle était beaucoup trop petite pour contenir tout ce qu'il y avait dans celle-ci. Juliet se releva du lit amenant avec elle le long morceau de tissus qui se révéla être un kimono.

Le kimono était en soie très fine, extrêmement blanche reluisant à la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. En son dos se trouvait un dessin d'un phénix mystique les ailes grand ouverte, la tête vers le haut, qui tenait dans ses pattes le symbole de la famille Mori, le tout semblant être peint en noir sur la soie. Tout le long de l'ouverture des longues manches et le bas du kimono se trouvait des symboles japonais noirs s'entremêlant en une signification qui lui était inconnue. Dans la boîte se trouvait le sous-kimono en soie noire, un obi en ce qui semblait être une laine très fine tissée en fils blanc et noirs ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure noire très simple et une petite boîte en bois orné du symbole Mori contenant probablement le nécessaire pour attacher de longs cheveux. Juliet connaissait ce kimono et avait vu, parfois, son Shishou caresser doucement l'endos avec tristesse dans son regard et posture… Pourquoi lui donnait-il un cadeau qui semblait avoir une telle valeur à ces yeux?

« Que c'est beau… » Hermione s'approcha avec un air émerveillé au visage.

Juliet était sans mots et observait le kimono avec révérence. C'était un kimono familial, un objet qui n'était jamais donné à personne en dehors de la famille immédiate relié par le sang, jamais à des amis… Juliet le replia doucement, ravalant ces larmes. Elle le replaça dans la boîte et mit celle-ci dans son coffre, au pied de son lit. Hermione l'attendait en silence, mais ne put le garder bien longtemps.

« Cela à une signification pour toi n'est-ce pas, Juliet? »

Juliet hocha la tête, sans en ajouter plus. Elle ramassa sa lettre et la mit elle aussi dans son coffre. Elle se retourna vers Hermione.

« _**C'est un kimono familial Hermione. Ils ne sont jamais donnés hors du lien sanguin d'une famille. Je suis … émerveillée que mon **_**Shishou**_** m'honore à ce point. Je sais que ce kimono lui est très important, mais pourquoi me le donne-t-il reste un mystère pour le moment… J'en suis éberluée ! **_»

Hermione fronça les sourcils un moment avant de demander autre chose alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Shishou? C'est un titre ? »

Juliet hocha la tête, évitant un élève pressé qui courrait pratiquement dans le couloir.

« _**Oui… Shishou signifie "maître" littérairement. Cependant c'est plus que cela. Il est la personne qui m'a le plus appris dans la vie jusqu'à présent. Pour moi, Shishou signifie quelqu'un qui t'aide à devenir une meilleure personne, quelqu'un de mieux dans cette société ainsi que de trouver ta propre voie. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de chose. Attention aux désirs et besoins des autres et des nôtres, respect, douceur, pardon, compréhension et surtout patience. Je pourrais l'appeler aussi Sensei et cela pourrait aussi s'appliquer à lui. Cela veut dire "Professeur". Tu comprends? **_»

Hermione observait devant elle avec un air de concentration sur son visage. Il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir ce que Juliet venait de dire, mais elle essayait en même temps de comprendre ce que cela pouvait aussi signifier dans le développement de quelqu'un. Hermione hocha la tête avant de répondre avec un simple air pensif.

« Je comprends, je crois… Mais quelqu'un comme cela doit avoir une grande influence sur ton développement non? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de comprendre quelqu'un comme cela ou encore de suivre ces conseils… »

Juliet sourit et sembla rire un moment sans bruit avant de répondre.

« _**La marque d'un bon Shishou est qu'il ne t'influence pas, mais te dirige vers vérité et compréhension. Sinon c'est simplement un maître. Cela prend grande sagesse je crois. Tu aurais peut-être un peu de misère à accepter ces réprimandes, car tu crois, à tord, avoir toujours raison Hermione. Avant de me répliquer, penses-y? Avoir un Shishou ou prendre toute sa connaissance de livres se ressemble, Hermione.**_ »

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, probablement pour répliquer sèchement, mais s'était arrêter pour lire la dernière ligne de communication que Juliet avait inscrite dans l'air. Elle referma sa bouche brusquement avant de retourner à sa fixation contemplative. Elles entrèrent dans le Grand Hall et allèrent s'asseoir pour manger.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot à Juliet du restant de la journée.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Lorsque Juliet retourna à la tour plus tard dans la journée après avoir souper avec Ron et Neville, elle s'excusa auprès d'eux pour aller porter son sac dans le dortoir avant de passer une soirée agréable à jouer quelques jeux dans la salle commune. Neville avait été bien heureux de récupérer son rapeltout, il avait eu bien peur que l'objet s'était brisé et avoir à l'annoncer à sa grand-mère sembla l'envahir de peur. Elle monta les marches et entendit la voix d'Hermione un peu avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

« Mais que croyez-vous faire?! Vous n'avez aucun droit ! Remettez-le à sa place ! »

Juliet s'intrigua de la furie semblant combler la voix d'Hermione. Elle poussa la porte, dévoilant un spectacle à ces yeux.

Lavender était assise sur le lit de Juliet, la boîte de son Shishou dans ses mains et Padma tenait à bout de bras le kimono. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers Hermione avant de répliquer.

« Oh! Laisse faire Hermione ! On ne fait que l'essayer. »

Juliet vit rouge. Elle avait tellement peu de chose qui lui appartenait, Dudley lui avait toujours tout pris, tout volé et maintenant elles voulaient essayer le kimono précieux de son Shishou?! Juliet leva la main, sa baguette y apparaissant rapidement. Elle s'avança en deux pas rapide, pour mettre la pointe dans le dos de Padma.

« AH!!! »

Padma sursauta, laissant tomber le kimono par terre. Lavender sursauta aussi, mais maintint sa poigne sur la boîte. Juliet vit alors le contenu de la petite boite de bois était étendu sur son lit. Deux baguettes de bois avec des cascades de perles blanches et noires en leurs bouts, des boucles d'oreilles de pierre noires ainsi qu'un simple collier en argent supportant une pierre noire en forme de larme. Juliet se pencha et ramassa avec révérence le kimono alors que Padma se retournait contre-elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… »

Elle allait probablement dire plus, mais Juliet leva la tête et croisa son regard. Padma recula de deux pas et un air extrêmement effrayé se peignit sur son visage. Juliet se releva, kimono sur le bras et agita sa baguette vers son visage.

« _**Je vous reprends dans mes choses et je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. Je vais vous poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps et faire en sorte que plus rien ne vous appartienne. Que ce soit chose, personne, animal, je vous rendrais seule et sans possession. Et c'est bon pour vous aussi Miss Brown. Maintenant, Miss Patil et Miss Brown… DÉGERPISSEZ DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS ÉTRIPE !**_ »

Les mots sortirent rouge et vibrant de la baguette accompagnées d'étincelles orangées qui brulèrent sur le plancher, Padma ainsi que Lavender ne se firent pas prier et le paquet qu'elle tenait vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le sol aux pieds de Juliet. La porte claqua derrières elles alors que Juliet tentait, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle sur son tempérament. Elle était tellement en colère, elle en tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ramassa sa boîte et remis bien en place tout ce qui devait s'y trouver avant de la prendre contre son cœur et fuir la pièce.

Juliet ne jeta pas un coup d'œil vers Hermione. Elle traversa la salle commune, ignorant le cri de Ron qui l'appelait. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le portrait de l'appartement de son parrain avant d'y entrer. Sirius était assis sur le sofa faisant face au feu. Il leva la tête de son livre pour l'observer un moment. Ses yeux amusés devinrent inquisiteur et son sourire accueillant disparu dès qu'il vit les yeux de Juliet.

Il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu bien des fois, trop souvent, contre lui. Quelqu'un venait de faire voler en éclats le contrôle de Juliet et, comme sa mère, son tempérament s'était enflammé comme de la paille sèche. Les yeux habituellement brillant de Juliet étaient sombres, sans éclat, presque noir. Son visage animé était d'une froideur qui lui serra le cœur. Elle était loin dans la colère, mais il semblait à Sirius que Lily n'avait jamais été si effrayante …

Sirius referma son livre, le posant doucement sur ses genoux, ne faisant aucun geste brusque. Si elle était comme sa mère, un mouvement trop sec pouvait déclencher une averse d'injures ou, bien pire, de sorts. Il l'observa encore un moment alors que Juliet semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle sur son tempérament. Il lui laissa ce temps.

Juliet regardait le visage calme et placide de Sirius avant de prendre de grandes respirations, les laissant passer lentement entre ses dents. Elle avait envie de les étrangler, mais devait se calmer, devait calmer cette fureur. Juliet ferma les yeux un moment et laissa passer la plus grande portion de sa frustration et de sa colère en une brève expiration. Sirius se pencha d'un côté, évitant le sort rougeâtre qui s'émit de Juliet. Il savait qu'il n'était pas visé, mais tout de même… Le sort frappa le mur derrière lui, provocant une marque noire sur le mur bleuté. Ce niveau de magie sans baguette, seulement avec des émotions allait devoir être exploité et regardé. C'était une allée à voir pour l'entraînement de Juliet. Il n'en était pas surpris, mais elle semblait avoir un minimum de contrôle qui l'intriguait…

Il la vit ouvrir les yeux, des yeux beaucoup plus calme, mais contenant encore une vague colère. Il était temps de changer ses idées de ce qui avait provoqué sa fureur.

« Qui t'a chatouillé le tempérament petite flamme? »

Juliet trouva cette question d'un ridicule qui lui fit perdre toute autre colère. Elle avança de quelques pas, soudainement fatiguée, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa près de Sirius. Elle serrait encore contre son cœur le paquet de son Shishou. Elle agita la main, faisant venir sa baguette et raconta ce qui venait de se passer avant d'ajouter.

« _**Je peux laisser le kimono avec toi? Je sais qu'il est très précieux pour mon **_**Shishou**_** et je ne veux plus qu'il soit susceptible à être touché de nouveau… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour protéger mes choses contre elles? **_»

Sirius hocha la tête aux deux questions. Il savait que c'était trop tôt pour parler de ce _Shishou_, mais un de ses soirs...

« Ce que tu peux faire c'est demander à Bill de mettre une protection sur ton coffre qui ne permettra qu'à toi ou bien une autre personne de ton choix de l'ouvrir. Je te le ferais bien, mais je n'ai pas encore de baguette et je suis mauvais à ce genre de magie… Crois-tu que cela puisse attendre à en fin de semaine quand il viendra? »

Juliet hocha la tête. Même à son niveau le plus bas, elle avait sentit la terreur qu'elle venait de donner aux deux filles, mais elle était tellement fâchée de ce qu'elles avaient osés faire… Elle retourna son attention vers Sirius alors que celui-ci parla de nouveau.

« Je peux le voir ce beau kimono? » Sirius avait un petit air innocent sur son visage.

Juliet sourit et lui montra. Elle passa la soirée avec lui, composant sa lettre pour son _Shishou_ en sa compagnie. Elle retira le sifflet du cylindre de cuivre après avoir inséré la lettre adressée à son _Shishou_ à l'intérieur. Elle avait bien roulé la lettre venant de son Shishou et l'avait mise avec le kimono. Elle alla au balcon pour siffler Ryu. En quelques minutes, l'oiseau apparut et se posa sur la rambarde. Il accepta avec grâces les caresses de Juliet avant que celle-ci ne remette le sifflet dans le cylindre et l'attacha à l'anneau accroché à sa patte.

Juliet l'observa partir dans la nuit avec regret. Elle aimait cet oiseau, si royal et protecteur. Elle retourna à l'intérieur pour continuer ses discussions avec Sirius. Ils discutèrent du meilleur balai possible jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Juliet retourna à la Tour avec quelques minutes encore à perdre pour entrer presque dans le dos du Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle se tenait devant l'entré à l'intérieur de la Tour. Celle-ci se retourna et fit signe à Juliet de la suivre à l'extérieur. Le Professeur l'observa un moment alors que le portait se fermait derrières elles.

« Je viens d'avoir deux filles en pleurs complètement terrifiées venir me voir à votre propos, Miss. Potter. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre côté de cette histoire? »

Juliet retint le fort soupire qui avait envie de sortir de sa bouche avant de mettre dans les airs devant-elles ce qui c'était passés. Elle ajouta même qu'Hermione était présente et pouvait collaborer ce qu'il s'était produit.

Le Professeur devint de plus en plus fâché, envoyant dans les airs des pulsations de colère que Juliet ressentait très bien, il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude, mais pourquoi donc ?

« Pouvez-vous demander à Hermione Granger de rester après votre cours de Transfiguration demain? Je lui parlerai à ce moment là. Pour votre part, Miss Potter. Qu'allez-vous faire? Vous ne devriez pas ressortir aux menaces avec vos sœurs de maison. »

Juliet l'observa un moment avant de répondre, un air froid s'installant sur son visage.

« _**Je n'ai fais aucune menace, Professeur. J'ai promis. Il n'y a aucune raison, aucune provocation qui me fera ressortir à des menaces, je ferais toujours des promesses. Ce qu'elles viennent de faire est, pour moi, inexcusable, inacceptable. En fin de semaine, je vais demander au Conjureur Weasley, d'installer une protection sur mon coffre pour ne permettre que certaines personnes à y avoir accès. Je suis dans mes droits de protéger mes objets personnels.**_ »

Le Professeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais après un moment, elle hocha la tête. Elle ne dit rien d'autre que de lui recommander d'entrer dans la Tour et de ne pas oublier son message. Juliet hocha la tête et retourna dans la Tour, manquant le regard semi attristé et un peu effrayé qu'avait le Professeur.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Professeur McGonagall était troublée par ce qui venait de se produire dans la Tour des Gryffindors. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur pour lui parler de tout cela. Peut-être l'attendait-il, car la gargouille cachant l'escalier menant à son bureau se tassa à son arrivée et elle put monter sans dire le mot de passe.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte avant que la voix ancienne du Professeur Dumbledore ne résonne dans l'air.

« Entrez donc, Minerva. »

Minerva secoua la tête avec irritation. C'était l'une des habitudes d'Albus que, même après bien des années à travailler avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas encore endurer. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette habitude qui la frottait à contre-sens. Un instinct félin contre cette omniprésence ? Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le bureau plein de bidules et objets farfelus pour aller prendre place dans l'une des chaises devant le bureau d'Albus.

Celui-ci sembla finir d'écrire un parchemin avant de poser sa plume de phénix et de lever la tête pour l'observer au dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Vous semblez bien nerveuse Minerva… Que c'est-il passé? »

Minerva prit une grande respiration avant de commencer son "rapport". Elle commença par l'arrivée, en pleurs, de Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil, puis de sa conversation avec Juliet. Elle soupira avant d'ajouter.

« Juliet semble très possessive de ses choses personnelles. Ce qui est normal vu ce qu'elle a vécu chez les Dursleys. Cependant, cela va à un niveau un peu extrême vous ne trouvez pas? Il y avait une telle colère… »

Albus leva la main pour lui couper la parole.

« Il y a certaines choses que nous ne savons pas. Juliet vous a dit l'importance que ce kimono a pour une personne qui semble être très chère à son cœur. Je connais très peu ce genre de tradition, mais cela peut probablement être semblable aux robes de la Tête d'une famille. Personne d'autre que cette personne ne peut les porter, sinon c'est sacrilège et une grande offense. Je crois qu'il y a peu de chose qui feront réagir Juliet de cette façon, mais elle, pauvre petite fille, qui n'a jamais eu rien qu'elle pouvait définir comme étant sien… Ce genre de chose peut la laisser s'enflammer. Je comprends et respecte cela, vous le devez aussi, Minerva. »

Minerva l'observa un moment, elle pouvait comprendre légèrement ce que Albus voulait dire, mais quand même !

« Albus, on ne peut pas la laisser faire ce genre de menaces ! »

Albus l'observa un moment avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains et continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente comme une étudiante prise en faute… Il parla doucement.

« Elle a dit clairement que ce n'était guère des menaces, Minerva et je la crois. Nous devons veiller sur elle, mais il y a certaines choses qui sont siennes et que tous doivent respecter. Chaque personne est en son droit d'avoir des possessions qui lui sont privés et desquelles seul certaines personnes très choyés auront accès. »

Albus se leva avant de se diriger vers une table au fond avant de toucher de sa baguette un petit serpent et boule argenté. Il observa à l'intérieur Juliet alors que celle-ci était assise aux côtés de Neville Longbottom et Ronald Weasley. Elle avait ce qui semblait être un air triste au visage, mais observait les deux garçons se battre aux échecs.

« Elle n'est pas noire dans son cœur, Minerva. Ces méthodes ne vous plaisent guère, mais ce sont celles qu'elle a prises. Il y a dans chaque personne des désirs et des avoirs qui viennent avec ceux-ci. Pour Juliet, cela risque d'être ce qui est possession à sa personne et toute personne devenant famille aimante… Je crois que le pire endroit que n'importe quel d'entre-nous puissions nous trouver est si nous causons du mal ou attaquons la personnalité des gens qui lui sont cher. »

Albus se retourna pour regarder Minerva.

« Continuez d'être là pour elle et je crois que quelques détentions ne serons pas de trop pour faire comprendre à ces jeunes filles que de fouiller, utiliser ou prendre les objets des autres sans permission, c'est du vol et cela n'est pas accepté dans cette école. Bonne nuit, Minerva. »

Minerva savait lorsqu'elle devait seulement partir et ne plus essayer de placer un mot. Elle comprenait par compte un peu plus qui pouvait être Juliet Lily Potter et allait être là pour n'importe quel chose qui pourrait aller au travers de son chemin. Elle allait parler à Hermione Granger demain et voir ce que la fillette avait à dire avant de donner ces punitions. Il était sûr que les deux filles allaient avoir une mauvaise surprise, car elle allait probablement suivre la suggestion du Directeur.

« Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Minerva se leva avant de partir la tête haute. Albus l'observa et se tourna vers Fawkes, dont il caressa doucement le plumage.

« Juliet est mystère et douceur. Ces promesses viennent de peur et insécurités. Je comprends ce qu'elle peut voir, mais je crois que je devrais lui parler un peu pour lui expliquer la peur que certaines personnes peuvent mal réagir à ce genre de paroles, comme Fière Minerva. »

Le phénix l'observa un moment avant de produire quelques notes liquides et de hocher négativement sa tête.

« Ah, tu crois que je ne devrais pas mon bel ami? Je vais prendre ton conseil à cœur, mais tout de même continuer d'observer pour être rassuré. »

Le phénix émit une note haute et pressa sa tête sur la main ridée d'Albus, réclamant une caresse sur sa tête.

Albus sourit doucement, caressant son phénix, ce qui lui donna un certain réconfort. Il avait confiance en Juliet et serait toujours là pour elle.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

La tension dans le dortoir des filles de première année de Gryffindor était palpable, mais Juliet n'en prenait guère compte. Après le cours de transfiguration dans lequel Hermione avait donné sa version des faits au Professeur McGonagall, les deux filles avaient écopées de deux semaines de retenues toutes deux et avaient fait perdre au Gryffindors 20 points chacune. Il valait sans dire que Lavender et Parvati n'étaient pas contentes. Juliet leur avait donné un avertissement et c'était maintenant à elles d'y tenir à cœur. Elle n'éprouvait aucun remords à sa promesse et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait en avoir.

Juliet écrivait souvent à son _Shishou_ et Hedwig semblait bien heureuse de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes beaucoup plus.

Juliet continuait de prendre ces cours avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Il y avait un sentiment de faiblesse qui s'installait en elle à tenter d'apprendre toutes ces nouvelles choses, mais en se prouvant incapable d'en reproduire l'une. Elle soupira de nouveau, face à son déjeuner. Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir descendre vers elle deux hiboux portant une forme caractéristique. Elle prit rapidement la carte venant avec se paquet, voyant une écriture vaguement connue.

« Ne l'ouvre pas à ta table, ceci sont tes nouvelles ailes Lilieth ! »

Juliet sourit, prit son paquet et allait sortir avec Ron et Neville à sa suite alors que Draco s'amenait vers eux.

« Ah ! Tu te crois au dessus de tout le monde ! Une première année ne peut posséder de balais ! »

Juliet l'observa un moment et répondit d'un geste désinvolte.

« _**Mais c'est grâce à vous que j'ai un balais, Mr. Malfoy.**_ »

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche alors que Juliet s'en allait vers la Tour des Gryffindors pour aller ouvrir son paquet. Ron ne put retenir le fou rire qui lui échappa à voir l'allure de Draco Malfoy le Grand Poisson.

Les Gryffindors première année étaient à la fois jaloux et content de voir qu'il y avait maintenant un Attrappeur pour leur équipe de Quidditch. Olivier Wood était complètement enjoué de ce développement et lorsqu'ils eurent une pratique, il observa, bouche-bée, Juliet faire des acrobaties qui lui donnaient mal au cœur. Juliet avait un énorme sourire au visage. Toute l'équipe était confiante de leur chances à reprendre des griffes des Slytherins la coupe de Quidditch.

Juliet passa une fin de semaine assez tranquille, à part la visite de William qui n'eut aucun remous. Il installa une protection simple sur le coffre de Juliet qui lui permettait d'ajouter ou d'enlever les personnes qui pouvaient y avoir accès. Elle ajouta les Professeur McGonagall et Snape, au cas où il y avait des urgences, mais sinon seulement elle et Sirius pouvait l'ouvrir. Elle était bien contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec son parrain pendant la fin de semaine. Cet homme un peu triste, mais toujours avec un trop plein d'énergie. Juliet se doutait bien que d'avoir passé plusieurs années d'inaction, de dépression et d'angoisse lui donnait envie de vivre à fond la caisse, sans aucune distraction, ou presque.

Il avait toujours une histoire à raconter sur ses parents, ses amis, ses journées lorsqu'il était à l'école. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, ce qui l'intrigua un peu, mais à voir l'éclat de douleur traverser ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait mentionné, prouva être assez pour ne plus jamais avoir ce sujet comme conversation. Juliet n'était pas stupide, elle voyait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Remus Lupin était supposé venir voir Sirius pendant la semaine qui suivait, il déménageait au petit village proche de l'école: Hogsmeade.

Sirius était très enjoué à l'idée de voir son meilleur ami plus souvent. Les lettres c'était bien, mais pas comme la compagnie immédiate que lui apporterait Remus. Juliet souriait en pensant à sa famille, elle en avait maintenant une qu'elle protègerait de toute ces forces.

Les semaines se suivirent sans trop de tracas. Draco Malfoy restait un petit garçon détestable, mais Juliet l'endurait, comme on endure un bébé qui pleure; il va arrêter un de ses jours. Elle n'espérait pas trop par compte. Il était un peu étrange comme garçon, mais juste le petit visuel qu'elle avait eu de son père lui permettait de voir une peur qui lui collait à la peau. Qu'avait-il donc à faire pour satisfaire cet homme? Elle n'osait pas trop y penser.

Enfin, Halloween arriva et Juliet se leva maussade. Elle n'aimait pas cette journée, ne l'avait jamais aimé et passait souvent ce temps à être irritable, et plutôt absorbée dans ces pensées. Pendant le diner, après avoir passé la journée à essayer d'arracher des paroles à Juliet, Ron posa une question un peu bête, lui demandant si elle s'était levée du côté des fantômes ce matin. Juliet l'avait observée un moment avec froideur avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers le cours d'Enchantements qu'ils avaient après le diner. Il l'avait vite rattrapée pour s'excuser, mais lui demandant aussi ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne parlait pas et cela l'intriguait. Juliet lui avait seulement demandé quel jour ils étaient et Ron l'avait observée un peu confus avant qu'Hermione ne lui donne tout cru la date.

« Ronald… C'est l'Halloween, que c'est-il passé il y a de cela 10 ans? À cette date? »

Elle avait prise une voix hautaine pour lui parler et Ron l'observa avec rancœur avant de comprendre et de se tourner vers Juliet.

« Je m'excuse Juliet, je n'y pensais pas. Mais Granger là, est un vrai cauchemar avec son attitude Je-Suis-La-Meilleure-Au-Monde, tu trouves pas? »

Juliet allait répliquer quelque chose, mais trop tard, Hermione avait déjà bousculée Ron pour disparaître dans la foule. Juliet roula les yeux, leva les bras aux ciels avant d'observer Ron avec un air déçu et horriblement énervé, mais ce fût Neville qui répondit.

« Mais pense donc avant de parler Ron! C'était de la même qualité que Draco Malfoy ce que tu viens de dire! »

Pour une bonne claque au visage, ceci en fut une… Ron regarda Neville avec surprise et colère !

« Je ne suis pas comme Malfoy! »

Neville l'observa un moment avant de dire :

« Ce que tu viens de faire est au même niveau de ces insultes. Oui Hermione à une attitude, mais tout le monde en a une. Toi c'est ton Je-Mets-Mon-Pied-Dans-Ma-Bouche-Avant-De-Parler, Juliet je ne sais pas trop encore, mais moi je suis que c'est mon Je-Veux-Disparaître-Dans-Le-Plancher… C'était cruel Ron. »

Juliet acquiesça à ce que disait Neville. Ce jeune garçon était tellement plein de contradiction. Il pouvait être si fier et si brillant par moment et par d'autre totalement timide, malhabile et horriblement gêné. Neville secoua la tête d'un air gêné avant de reprendre son sac et de mener la voie vers le cours d'Enchantement.

Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas et ils apprirent le sort _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour faire léviter des objets. Ron se mit avec Seamus Finnigan et Juliet se mit en équipe avec Neville. Seamus fut le seul à inciter un résultat, mais ce ne fut pas celui escompté: sa plume explosa sous la force de sa magie, laissant un petit paquet et cendre sur le bureau et sa face toute noire. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire… Juliet et Neville ne réussirent à faire bouger leur plume et était tous deux maussades alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall pour le souper d'Halloween. Juliet n'avait envie que de prendre la poudre d'escampette et d'aller se cacher dans la tour tranquillement toute seule.

Cela ne devait pas être et elle dut se résoudre à subir la joie de ces comparses. Étrangement, ce fut les jumeaux qui passèrent prêt d'elle avant qu'elle n'entre dans le Grand Hall et la prit dans leur bras en un câlin à trois. Surprise, elle broncha, mais ils ne la laissèrent pas aller. Ils murmurèrent à son oreille.

« Subit le doucement, petite Juliet. Doucement, doucement… »

« On est là si quelqu'un t'énerve trop. On va toujours être là. »

Juliet tourna la tête, les observant tous deux, leur air habituellement enjoué étrangement sobre. Leur fier désir de la voir sourire la traversa et elle leur rendit leur câlin avec un tout doux sourire. Les deux frères la laissèrent aller à la porte du Grand Hall entre Neville et Ron. Elle ne porta aucune attention aux décorations, l'odeur de citrouille qui semblait s'émaner de partout lui donnait mal au cœur… Ceux-ci ne dirent rien et ils allèrent tous trois s'asseoir à leur place. Juliet avait un petit sourire au visage, ce qui plaisait à Ron et Neville. Ron se demanda bien ce que les jumeaux avaient put lui dire à l'oreille, mais il avait assez fait de gaffe pour aujourd'hui. Il chercha la table des yeux alors que le festin commençait, mais ne pouvait voir Hermione nulle part.

« Tu vois Granger, Juliet? Je voudrais m'excuser… »

Juliet hocha négativement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Où pouvait-elle être? Probablement dans la tour, mais la voix d'Angelina, une des filles dans l'équipe de Quiddich leur répondit.

« Elle est dans les toilettes des fille au 2e étage. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Weasley, mais elle pleurait. »

Ron rougit et baissa la tête, un peu penaud. Juliet hocha la tête, elle allait y aller après le repas. Angelina l'observa encore un moment avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Alicia. Juliet, Ron et Neville mangèrent en silence. Juliet grignotait plus qu'autre chose, dégoutée par la joie l'entourant. Elle ferma complètement son don, se sentait un peu sourde au monde pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête et de le remettre à son éternelle bas niveau. C'était comme l'un de ses sens, elle ne pouvait pas le taire. Un soupir s'échappa d'elle, ce perdant autour dans les joies alentours. Comme elle aurait voulue être ailleurs…

Comme au moment qu'elle pensait ceci, Quirrell entra en trombe dans le Grand Hall en criant et courant vers les professeurs.

« TROLL!!!! Il y a un TROLL dans le donjon… »

Il avança encore un peu avant de dire doucement avant de s'écrouler entre les tables, inconscient.

« J'ai cru bon… de vous avertir. »

La cohue qui suivit était énorme, mais un seul mot du Professeur Dumbledore reprit l'ordre sur les élèves.

« SILENCE ! »

Il attendit un petit moment pour que tout le monde se tourne vers lui, il était debout, devant la table des professeurs.

« Préfets, rapportez vos élèves à leur tour respective, Professeurs, avec moi. »

Juliet se leva et empoigna Ron et Neville. Ils l'observèrent un moment sans comprendre…

« _**HERMIONE !**_ »

Leurs yeux devinrent ronds et dans le méli-mélo des élèves, ils se faufilèrent hors du gros des élèves avant de se retrouver dans le corridor du 2e étage. Neville s'arrêta un moment avant de dire:

« Mais quel est cet odeur??? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, caché dans une alcôve. Au bout du long corridor, un énorme troll s'avançait, trainant son club derrière lui. Il disparut de l'autre côté. Juliet était tendue comme un arc.

« OH MERDE! La toilette est dans ce… »

Les paroles de Ron furent coupées par le cri perçant d'une fillette. Juliet, sans aucune pensée pour sa propre protection, partit à courir et une seconde plus tard, les deux garçons lui emboitèrent le pas. Sa baguette était dans sa main, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle était un peu plus qu'inefficace. Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle tournait le corridor et sans rien penser, elle entra dans la toilette.

Le troll était debout devant une Hermione accroupie au sol totalement terrifié, les débris d'un cabinet de toilette étaient partout au sol et de l'eau se rependait maintenant sur le plancher. Juliet se résolut et pointa sa baguette vers cette grande et grosse créature. Derrière elle, Neville et Ron firent de même, mais se fut Ron qui dit le premier sort.

« Expelliarmus! »

Il n'eut aucun effet alors qu'il frappa la peau ressemblant à du roc. La créature émit un son intrigué avant de tourner la tête vers les 3 petits insectes qu'ils étaient. Il leva son club et Juliet fit apparaître des instructions.

« _**Neville, sort Hermione de ce coin, moi et Ron on va le distraire. **_»

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se lança sans frayeur entre les jambes du troll, roula au sol et se releva un peu titubant. Celui-ci arrêta son club en plein vol pour le regarder passer entre ces jambes, mais Ron avait déjà prit un bout de céramique pour lui lancer au visage. La créature sembla agacée pendant un moment avant de prendre un pas vers les enfants.

Neville empoigna Hermione par les bras et la tira vers la sortie. Cependant le troll la bloquait partiellement. Juliet et Ron évitait les coups de club, mais la créature s'avança pour donner un coup vers Ron et Juliet, sans penser se jeta sur Ron pour le pousser hors du chemin du coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir alors qu'il allait lancer un bout de toilette au Troll. Le coup l'attrapa dans les côtes et la projeta contre le mur avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, face vers le plafond.

Juliet perdit le souffle, sentit toutes ces côtes du côté gauche se briser avant de frapper le mur avec fracas, fracturait son épaule droite sous le coup. Elle allait se retourner, mais vu du coin de l'œil que Ron l'observait avec horreur. Juliet leva un bras pour se protéger contre le pied gigantesque qui allait l'écraser. Elle ferma les yeux et ne vit pas le dôme doré qui l'entoura soudainement, produisant un éclat éblouissant, bloquant le coup du Troll. Celui-ci, aveuglé, échappa son club, recula de quelques pas titubant, permettant à Neville et Hermione de se faufiler vers la sortie. Ron leva sa baguette :

« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! »

Le club se leva du sol ou la créature l'avait laissé tomber pour aller le frapper en plein visage. Il tomba au sol comme une pierre. Comme un, les trois enfants allèrent vers Juliet. Le dôme était en train de s'évaporer, Juliet laissa tomber sa main droite au sol. Sa tête la tuait, elle pouvait à peine respirer. Pourquoi le coup n'était-il pas venu? Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ron, Hermione et Neville, tous 3 couverts de débris et de plâtre, mais sain et sauf. Elle avait réussit: ils étaient sain et sauf. Elle leur fit un sourire avant de perdre connaissance.

Ron se leva et allait partir à la course pour trouver un professeur, mais au même moment, Professeur McGonagall, Snape et Dumbledore arrivait.

« Professeurs ! VITE ! Juliet est blessée ! »

Le premier a arrivé aux côtés de la fillette fut le Professeur Snape, malgré le boitement qu'il avait. Il mit sa main à son cou, émit un soupir avant de fouiller dans son manteau pour en sortir une potion d'un brillant doré. Il leva la fit boire à Juliet avec l'aide du Professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle eut avalée la potion, Professeur Dumbledore conjura une civière et s'en alla en direction de l'infirmerie avec à ses trousses 3 enfants et deux professeurs.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Lors de leur arrivé à l'Infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey prit possession de Juliet et les chassa tous d'un regard noir. Le Directeur se tourna vers les trois enfants après avoir demandé à Minerva d'aller chercher son parrain.

« Êtes-vous blessés? »

Sa voix était douce, calme et cajoleuse. Les trois enfants hochèrent négativement la tête, tremblotant de peur maintenant que le danger était passé. Le Directeur les dirigea vers deux lits et leur demanda de s'asseoir. Il attendit que les frissonnements se calment.

« Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous punir très sévèrement pour cette action? Juliet Potter est très blessée et vous auriez tous pu être tué. »

Il les observait au dessus de ces lunettes en demi-lune. Alors qu'ils allaient répondre, un bout noir sembla sortir la porte alors que celle-ci ne s'était pas ouverte et les dépassa pour aller se placer près du lit autour duquel il y avait des rideaux fermées. La chose, un énorme chien totalement noir émit un petit gémissement. Les trois enfants et le Professeur observèrent la créature un moment avant que le Professeur ne parle.

« Sirius, changez donc d'apparence et attendez assis sur un lit voulez-vous bien? »

L'énorme chien couvert d'un pelage qui absorbait la lumière ambiante tourna sa tête vers la voix, des yeux bleutés parsemés de veines noires semblèrent l'observer un moment avant que la forme ne se change en Sirius Black. Il vacilla un moment, s'accrochant au lit le plus proche et s'y assit avec peine. Il observa un moment de plus le Directeur, il y avait dans sa contenance de la colère si pure que Ron se mit à frissonner légèrement et Neville sentit les cheveux au bas de son cou se lever.

« _Vous… _Vous aviez promis, ALBUS. »

Sirius tremblait de peur et de rage. Tant de colère dans cet homme qui avait connu désespoir pour tant de temps. Albus leva la main, lui demandant du calme. Sirius prit quelques respirations et leur tourna le dos, concentrant son regard vers le petit lit caché tout près.

Ron, Neville et Hermione racontèrent ce qui c'était passé et Ron était bien malheureux, se sentant coupable des blessures de Juliet. Hermione se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait; ce cacher et fuir ainsi. Neville ne revenait pas du courage qu'il avait pu trouver en lui pour agir en cette situation. Juste imaginer rouler entre les jambes d'un troll à ce moment lui donnait une peur bleue et pourtant, il venait de le faire, sans hésitation.

Professeur Dumbledore les écouta et finalement leur enleva à chacun dix points pour Gryffindors, mais leur donna chacun 20 points pour avoir survécut cette épreuve. Il demanda par la suite à ce que Minerva les accompagne à la tour et qu'ils devaient y rester jusqu'au lendemain.

Il observa les jeunes sortir et lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux, Severus sortit de l'ombre où il avait tout observé.

« La sécurité n'a pas été touchée, mais Quirrell a été dans le coin. Il y a quelque chose de louche, Albus. Relâcher un troll dans l'école ! Il est bien quand même de savoir qu'elle peut vraiment faire de la magie… »

Albus hocha la tête, se tournant vers Sirius.

« M. Black, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide pour installer une autre sécurité de plus. Êtes-vous d'accord? »

Sirius ne se retourna pas, mais hocha la tête. Madame Pomfrey sortit de derrière les rideaux et observa Sirius un moment.

« Elle va survivre, mais elle va devoir rester avec moi pendant au moins 3 jours. Elle est chanceuse, M. Black. Juliet a passé très proche de ne pas s'en remettre. »

Ce fut comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Poppy s'écarta et Sirius entra près du lit en titubant. La chaise que lui conjura Poppy arriva à temps car il allait bientôt tomber. Il prit la petite main de Juliet dans la sienne. La fillette ouvrit un œil, l'observant un moment avant de lui sourire. Elle sembla dire quelque chose sans bruit avant de refermer les yeux. Sirius entendit Severus Snape émettre un léger bruit, un rire arrêté avant d'en devenir un et il tourna la tête vers lui, demandant sans le dire une explication.

« Elle vient de dire: Je déteste vraiment l'Halloween. »

C'est dans l'Infirmerie, après qu'une petite fille fut presque tuée que deux ennemis mirent de côté leur différences pour que cette petite fille se retrouve le moins possible à cette endroit. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'absurdité de la situation.

Le lendemain, William se présenta comme toujours pour être redirigé vers l'Infirmerie. Il vit Sirius Black qui dormait avec la main de Juliet prit fermement dans la sienne. Poppy lui expliqua rapidement la situation qui avait eu lieu la veille et celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête avec dérision. Le malheur suivait cette petite fille comme la peste. Il se conjura une chaise de l'autre côté de Juliet avant de s'y asseoir. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux de la petite fille. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux un moment et l'observa, ses yeux voilées de sommeil et de rêves. Elle dit un mot sans un son et referma les yeux retournant dans les rêves.

Si William avait été capable de lire les lèvres, il aurait pu voir qu'elle venait de dire, doucement, tendrement un seul nom.

« Liam… »

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Cette version n'a pas été ''bétarisé''.

Se lever du côté des fantômes est quelque chose qu'une amie me disait lorsque je me levais du mauvais pied. Je ne sais pas de où cela vient, mais j'aime bien :)

J'ai eu un commentaire comme de quoi j'écrivais quelque chose de trop compliqué ou j'utilisais des tournants de phrases ou des façons de dire les choses qui n'étaient pas simple.

La raison est unique et chaque personnage de cette histoire à sa personnalité, sa façon de dire les choses, de les voir et de les communiquer. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit pour Percy le "Ne défile pas ta bouche ainsi" alors que j'aurais tout aussi facilement lui faire dire "Ne sacre pas!". Percy est, pour moi, hautain, reclus, sérieux et de ceux à utiliser tournant de phrases et mot à 100$ au lieu d'utiliser ce qui est simple !

Il y a aussi une raison pourquoi Juliet adresse certaines personne par M. ou Miss. Tout sera plus clair plus tard. :)

Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, envoyez un message, je réponds à tous ;) Si c'est un mot et bien… Vous savez, la brique dans votre bibliothèque, c'est un dictionnaire ! Servez-vous en ! :D

Je travaille sur le prochain ! REVIEW SVP :) Allez… ça m'a pas prit 1 ans … euh… presque -_-'

~._.~

Drider Queen


	19. Guérison et espoir

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

" _bla _" pour les pensées

« **bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo **__**Guérison et espoir oOoOo**_

Juliet se réveilla brutalement avec la tête qui tournait et une horrible sensation de picotement dans le torse sur tout son côté gauche et son épaule. En aurait-elle été capable, elle aurait crié. Quelle horrible sensation. Son esprit était tout embrouillée, elle se rappelait vaguement du troll… Juliet ouvrit les yeux pour observer son parrain, assit tranquillement près d'elle.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Tu as besoin de Poppy, Lilieth? »

Sirius se pencha en parlant et prit la baguette qui résidait sur la table de chevet avant de la donner à Juliet. Juliet l'observa sans comprendre un moment. Elle se rappelait de l'avoir échapper; c'était sa baguette. Quelqu'un avait dû la ramasser sur le sol de la salle de bain… Elle essaya de tendre la main, ce qui tira sur son épaule et la fit broncher sèchement avec une grimace de douleur au visage.

Sirius l'aida à se replacer confortablement sur son lit avant de lui mettre sa baguette dans la main et de l'entourer de la sienne avec tendresse.

« _**Je suis désolé Siri. Hermione était en danger… **_»

Sirius hocha la tête, caressant les jointures de Juliet autour de sa baguette. Elle pouvait sentir ce désespoir qui l'habitait et cette colère pour ces blessures. Il était aussi heureux qu'elle soit vivante et en voie d'être mieux. Il était aussi la seule personne pouvant comprendre qu'il était possible de se sacrifier pour une amie. Il tira la petite queue de blaireau avant de se rasseoir confortablement. Juliet l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air si fatigué, si triste. Son cœur se serra à la connaissance que cette tristesse et fatigue était de sa faute… Comme s'il venait d'entendre sa voix, Sirius lui répondit doucement après s'être penché près d'elle.

« Je te pardonne et je comprends ma belle. Mais, si tu n'as aucune arme, aller vers le danger est risqué… En fait, on sait maintenant que tu as une bonne défense ! »

Il eut un grand sourire au visage et Juliet le regarda sans comprendre. Une défense ? Sirius perdit un peut de son sourire à voir son air confus avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait que tu aies créé l'équivalent d'un _Protego Maximus_ sans ta baguette. C'était quelque chose que je voulais discuter avec toi pendant la fin de semaine justement. Tu sembles être capable de projeter des émotions et ils forment des sorts. Tu en as fait un avec ta colère quand tu es venu me voir avec ton kimono… »

Juliet fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre. Elle avait fait ça? C'était inconsciemment sûrement car elle ne se rappelait de rien !

« _**Vraiment ?**_ »

Sirius hocha la tête, une bouffée de fierté traversa Juliet comme une balle. Il était si fier d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'avoir produit de tel résultat. Quel était la chance qu'elle puisse le refaire? Elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui n'avait aucun talent… Poppy arriva à ce moment, agitant sa baguette dans les airs en marmonnant des formules tout bas.

« Encore des picotements Miss Potter? »

Juliet hocha la tête légèrement pour ne pas bouger son épaule…

« Hum… Il y avait plus de bris que prévu. Je vais devoir vous donner une autre dose de Poussos. C'est très inconfortable je le sais, mais c'est essentiel. Vous étiez en mauvais état quand ils vous ont amenée à moi ! »

Juliet baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas être un bagage inutile. Sirius serra sa main avec légère réprimande. Juliet le regarda du coin de l'œil alors que Poppy allait chercher les potions qu'elle devait boire. Son parrain l'observait, le visage vide d'émotions, mais pas sans que Juliet ne puisse les sentir. Elle était presque certaine que son parrain … Etait-ce possible?

« _**Siri? Tu es un empate? **_»

Sirius leva les sourcils avant de répondre.

« Nope. Pas du tout. Pas le moindre don spécial dans ma personne. Qu'un petit sorcier de base! Ce don est dans la famille des Black par compte. Nymphodora, ma nièce, le possède. Je crois que tu es familière avec cette fille. Cheveux rose probablement, elle était là lorsque vous m'avez sortit d'Azkaban. C'est une métamorphomage aussi ! Brillante. Je ne la connais pas tant que ça par compte. On a discuté un peu quand j'attendais mon procès, mais je vais devoir la connaître mieux. C'est la fille de ma cousine, Andromeda. Elle a été rayée de la famille des Black pour avoir mariée un fils de moldus. »

Juliet suivait sa réponse, mais cela ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Comment pouvait-il la lire si bien alors que personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir quand exactement lui donner du réconfort ou de la joie? Sirius continua.

« Tu te demandes probablement comment je fais pour te lire ? »

Juliet hocha la tête. Sirius se pencha près d'elle, toucha sa joue d'une main rugueuse en une douce caresse paternelle.

« Ce petit visage ressemble tellement à tes deux parents. Même lorsque tu tentes de ne rien montrer j'apprends à connaître et reconnaître toutes ces expressions. La légère flexion des narines par le remords, le plissement de sourcil par l'ennui… Tu as en toi tes parents même si tu ne les connais pas vraiment. Et en plus ma belle Émeraude… C'est mon travail de te connaître. »

Juliet sourit doucement alors que Sirius collait son front au sien. Elle était bien avec cet homme. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle était appréciée et aimée… Elle sursauta alors que la voix de William se fit entendre, elle était totalement concentrée sur son parrain qu'elle ne les avait pas sentit venir.

« Ohhh. On dérange? »

Il y avait de la joie facile dans ce ton et Juliet aperçu derrière son parrain la tête rousse de William, Fred, George et Ron. Neville et Hermione se tenait à leur côté. Juliet leur offrit un grand sourire.

« _**Yup. Tu déranges !**_ »

Il y avait un éclat moqueur dans les yeux de Juliet, il lui avait manquée et William émit un petit rire alors que les jumeaux chantaient les grands dons de leur petit trio pour avoir battu un troll. Le tout devenait particulièrement ridicule et Juliet se mit à rire avant de se mettre à grimacer et de se tordre de douleur dans le lit. Après un moment elle répondit aux jumeaux qui étaient tombés silencieux.

« _**Ohhh… S'il vous plait, non! Pas de rire d'accord? Je ne suis pas remise encore. Mais je veux tout entendre lorsque je pourrai**__**s**__** rire sans douleur d'accord, Frédéric, Georges?**_ »

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement rapide avant que Juliet ne leur donne un sourire légèrement forcé.

« Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée ! »

Juliet tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui se tenait à l'écart, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait l'air tellement incertain Juliet observait les autres. Ron observait la jeune fille en pleurs avec un regard un peu effrayé. Neville lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Juliet croisa les yeux de Neville et vit cette même incertitude l'habiter. Elle hocha la tête en sa direction et Neville, comme s'il avait comprit, poussa légèrement Hermione vers Juliet. Elle trébucha un peu, s'avançant d'un pas incertain à côté de cet homme sombre qu'elle avait vu se changer en gros chien effrayant. Hermione tendit la main et prit la petite main droite de Juliet dans la sienne.

Juliet sentit toutes ces inquiétudes, ce qu'elle voyait comme des défauts, combien elle se sentait seule à Hogwarts et elle ne voulait que des amis, sans savoir comment en avoir. Elle était mélangée; perdue. Juliet serra sa main un moment avant d'agiter sa baguette. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne bien qu'Hermione tenta de la retirer.

« _**Ron avait été méchant. Tu as le droit d'être malheureuse. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu as le droit de vouloir le faire en paix, sans que personne ne te dérange. Tu ne pouvais en rien savoir qu'un troll allait se retrouver dans l'école, se diriger exactement où tu étais. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais là j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es mon amie et que je ferais l'impossible pour toi. Tu comprends, Hermione? Pour mes amis, pour ma famille, il y a des choses que je ferai sans penser à moi-même. Je combattrais un troll sans armes pour te sauver. Tu m'es précieuse. **_»

Hermione émit un sanglot, Sirius entoura la jeune fille de son bras. Celle-ci, comme une enfant naïve, prit de cette solidité et de cette force à son côté pour se blottir contre Sirius, un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle pleura un moment sous la vigie des Weasleys et Neville, sous l'œil tendre de Juliet et la sympathie de Sirius.

Hermione comprenait maintenant qu'on peut donner de soi aux autres sans rien attendre en retour. Être amis… Comme elle voulait cette chose. Elle observa Juliet, s'émerveillant de ces yeux d'un vert si beau avant de hocher la tête et de murmurer entre deux sanglots.

« Je comprends, et moi de même. »

Poppy Pomfrey aurait habituellement chassé ce trop grand nombre de visiteurs, mais n'en fit rien. Albus Dumbledore était à son côté arborant un air pensif. Elle observa la petite troupe un moment avant de retourner à son bureau en secouant la tête. Albus les observa un moment de plus avant de disparaître dans les corridors de l'école avec un sourire caché dans sa barbe. Qu'avait-il dit donc déjà Maître Silverec?

Ah oui… Elle fera de grandes choses.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Il fallut deux jours à Juliet pour se remettre de cet incident. Poppy était certaine qu'elle aurait dû la garder au moins deux ou trois jours de plus par précaution, mais ne pouvait rien trouver de mal avec elle. Cette capacité à guérir si vite intriguait l'infirmière, mais elle n'en parlait pas encore. Juliet retourna à ses cours avec encore plus de murmures qui la suivaient. Elle n'y portait pas attention, mais voyait bien l'effet qu'ils avaient sur Ron, Neville et Hermione.

Un soir alors qu'ils revenaient à la tour, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour attendre Hermione qui ajustait son sac trop plein de livres sur son épaule et entendirent de l'autre côté du coin du corridor.

« … je n'en doute pas ! Mais tout de même ! La Fille-Qui-A-Survécue amie avec un semi-squib, un pauvre et une fille de moldus ! C'est presque effarant. Surtout qu'elle se tienne avec cette Granger. »

Aux propos, Juliet n'aurait pas été surprise de voir que ces paroles venaient de Draco Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La voix était celle d'une jeune fille. Juliet sentit sa colère monter en elle.

« Bien elle semble bonne à garder pour avoir de bonnes notes ! »

Il y eu deux rires alors que les deux filles tournaient le corridor pour leur arriver en face. Elles s'arrêtèrent sèchement et observèrent Juliet avec un air effrayé.

« _**Miss. Patil. Miss. Brown.**_ »

Les mots étaient rougeâtres dans les airs devant Juliet, son visage, de marbre; elle les observa un moment avec des yeux glacés. Elle devait se retenir de ne pas relâcher sur elles sa colère comme demandé par son parrain. Il voulait qu'elle relâche ses émotions quand elles étaient fortes pour vérifier sa théorie. Cependant, si fâchée qu'elle était, Juliet était certaine qu'elle allait les découper en petit morceau.

« _**Vous êtes des êtres vraiment dégoutants.**_ »

Juliet leur passa à côté la tête haute, avec une main de fer empoignant ses émotions et entendit Ron dire quelque chose avant qu'un petit bruit ne se fasse entendre: il les avait probablement bousculé. Juliet tourna quelques corridors avant d'entrer dans une salle vide. Ron, Hermione et Neville la suivirent sans trop comprendre. Juliet leva sa baguette magique, sa vrai non celle d'empâte qu'elle traînait partout sans l'utiliser jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se concentra vers une chaise et y envoya sa colère, imaginant la chaise se fendre en million de miettes. Une balle d'énergie rouge éclata de sa baguette pour frapper la chaise et la transformer en éclats. Juliet rabaissa le bras, soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de se calmer.

Elle pouvait faire fonctionner ça. Elle pouvait produire de la magie ! Sirius avait raison.

« BLIMLEY! Juliet, tu peux le faire ! »

Juliet se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un petit sourire. Neville souriait grandement et Hermione l'observait avec la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« _**Pas tout le temps… Juste quand je suis très fâchée… Mais je vais réussir !**_ »

Juliet leva le poing dans les airs avec un air déterminé. Les trois amis hochèrent la tête avant que Juliet ne revienne sombre.

« _**Hermione. Ne te sens pas triste. Elles sont vraiment petites dans leur nature, ce sont le genre de personne**__**s**__** qui n'attire**__**nt**__** en moi que le dégoût. Je sais que tu peux être une bonne amie, tu me l'as déjà prouvé. Neville, je sais que tu n'es pas un squib et que ta magie va venir, comme la mienne. Ron, l'argent n'a pas d'importance. Ta famille est merveilleuse, n'envie rien à ceux qui sont riche**__**s**__** d'argent, tu possèdes la richesse que j'aurai voulu garder. Vous êtes mes amis, je vous adore et je reste à votre côté.**_ »

Juliet s'était tournée vers chacun pour leur dire ses sentiments. Elle s'avança et Hermione la prit dans ses bras, retenant un sanglot. Les deux jeunes garçons attendirent un moment avant que Neville n'entoure les deux filles de ses bras et que Ron ne suive ce mouvement.

« Je reste à votre côté aussi. Hermione, si je parle avant de penser, tu peux m'ensorceler ! » dit Ron avec un sourire.

« Je reste avec vous… Vous me faites sentir bien. » murmura Neville timidement.

« Je vous garde avec moi, je reste avec vous, car maintenant que j'ai des amis, je ne veux jamais les perdre… » dit Hermione doucement.

Juliet hocha la tête, heureuse malgré le tumulte d'émotions qui la traversait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment encore avant de se regarder et de pouffer de rire. Le groupe retourna vers leur tour avec entrain, une nouvelle camaraderie les rassurant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici. Juliet s'arrêta un moment et regarda derrière eux, fixant d'un regard neutre les yeux gris du jeune garçon qui les avait observés. Elle ne dit rien avant tourner des talons et de retrouver ses amis.

_**oOoOo Changement de vue oOoOo**_

Lorsque Draco Malfoy avait vu le petit groupe se diriger vers la salle vide, il se dégagea de ces deux rochers pour les suivre. Il écouta leurs paroles, sans pouvoir voir ce que disait Juliet, mais se cacha avant qu'ils ne sortent. Il croyait bien ne pas avoir été repéré avant que Juliet ne se retourne pour le fixer.

Il était figé sur place, mais elle ne dit rien et s'en fut. Il émit un soupir suivit d'un grognement. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être son alliée ? Il ne comprenait pas encore le sens de ces paroles qu'elle lui avait donné à bord du Hogwarts Express, mais il ne pouvait les taire. Pouvait-il vraiment être quelque chose de mieux ?

Draco retourna vers ses comparses sans trop le vouloir. Ils n'étaient pas amis avec eux, ne le serait jamais, alors pourquoi était-il jaloux chaque fois qu'il voyait Juliet et ses suiveurs ensemble ?

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet profitait du peu de temps qu'elle prenait loin de ses amis pour rechercher le monde magique et tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver par rapport à la mort de ses parents et sa famille. Elle avait besoin de ce temps seule et ils comprenaient. Elle voyait souvent Draco Malfoy l'observer de loin ou de façon qu'il croyait probablement être subtile, mais n'en prenait pas bien gare.

En fouillant dans les piles de journaux du _Daily Prophet_, elle trouva l'article racontant son affreuse vie chez les Dursleys. Heureusement, la journaliste n'avait découvert seulement que ce que le Professeur avait bien voulu lui faire découvrir et l'étendue des abus soufferts par Juliet aux mains des Dursley restait dans le noir. Juliet soupira après cette lecture, frottant ces yeux d'un air fatigué avant de regarder le plafond ou quelques livres mesquins voletaient doucement. Elle ne pouvait oublier ces années, elle en rêvait encore trop souvent. Juliet secoua sa tête pour en chasser les idées noires. Elle replaça le journal à sa place, mais ne pouvait pas regarder la photographie de Vernon se faisant entrainer en se débattant hors de la salle du Wizengamot: trop de douleurs lui avait été fait par cet homme…

Juliet trouva aussi cette histoire de cambriolage… Elle regarda le papier un moment en fronçant les sourcils. C'était le numéro du coffre fort que le Professeur avait visité et vidé. Le même jour en plus ! Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle prit le papier et alla voir Madame Pince pour lui demander si elle pouvait en avoir une copie. La bibliothécaire acquiesça sèchement de la tête avant de le faire. Ses manières étaient toujours brusques et sèches, mais Juliet n'y prenait pas trop gare, c'était comme cela qu'elle était avec tout le monde.

Elle s'en retourna chercher ses amis à la tour et trouva Ron et Neville en train de discuter une partie d'échec avec Hermione qui révisait un texte près d'eux. Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux et montra le papier à Ron. Celui-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase pour le prendre.

« OH ! C'est ce vieil article sur le vol à Gringotts… Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

Juliet répondit en écrivant petit, en cachant de son corps sa réponse aux autres occupants de la pièce.

« _**C'est que je suis allée chercher mes choses pour l'école, Professeur Dumbledore et moi on est passé par Gringotts et il a vidé CE COFFRE-FORT… Le vol à du être tenté que plus tard dans la journée !**_ »

Hermione prit le parchemin copié des mains de Ron avant de le lire. Elle murmura par la suite.

« Cet article date d'un moment… Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ? Et qu'est-ce que le Professeur aurait pu prendre qui aurait pu être convoité par des voleurs ? »

Juliet haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« _**Je n'avais pas vu l'article, je ne savais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que le Professeur a prit, mais c'était petit, grand comme cela.**_ »

Juliet mima avec ses mains la grandeur du petit paquet. Hermione ne répondit pas, semblant en réflexion.

Hermione releva la tête d'une façon sèche, levant légèrement la voix au début de sa phrase avant de retourner dans des tons de secrets.

« Le cerbère, Neville ! Vous vous rappelez ?! C'est probablement cela qu'il protège si c'est si précieux ! »

« Si c'est le cas, on devrait tenir l'oreille ouverte si on en entend parler. » dit doucement Neville.

Les 4 comparses se regardèrent un moment avant d'hocher la tête d'un mouvement décisif. Puis Ron sursauta avant d'abattre sa main sur la table comme une réalisation lui venait en tête… Des protestations s'élevèrent du jeu d'échec magique de Neville, mais ils furent ignorés.

« Quand le troll nous a attaqué, Professeur Snape boitait ! Il a du tenter de passer le cerbère. Il veut peut-être s'emparer de ce qu'il cache ! »

Juliet fronçait les sourcils un moment. Elle savait fort bien que le Professeur ne ferait rien contre le Directeur, mais c'était une information qu'elle ne pouvait divulguer. Déjà qu'elle leur avait parlé de ce que le Professeur avait prit dans la chambre forte… Cependant, elle avait le sentiment que c'était important…

« Il est méchant et cruel, mais on ne peut pas l'accuser comme cela, Ron. Pas encore » répondit Neville et cela mit fin à la discussion.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet eut sa première leçon de Quidditch avec Olivier un peu après qu'elle se fût remise de sa rencontre avec le troll. Elle arriva avant lui et monta sur son balai avant de se laisser enivrer par cette sensation de liberté. Elle entendit quelques moments plus tard par la voix d'Olivier Dubois qui l'appelait. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une vrille pour aller le rejoindre au sol. Il était debout à côté d'une grosse boite qui gigotait. Elle se laissa flotter au dessus du sol et il lui sourit.

« Magnifique, la Coupe est à NOUS ! »

Elle leva un sourcil à la petite gigue qu'il produisit. Il semblait toujours avoir cet enthousiasme à la voir voler. Juliet retint l'envie de rire qu'elle avait.

« Tu es une naturelle et ça ce voit tout de suite ! Je vais voir avec toi les règles et par la suite tu vas devoir être présente aux entrainements deux fois par semaine. »

Juliet hocha la tête et écouta avec attention les descriptions de chaque place des joueurs et ce que chaque balle était. Lorsqu'Olivier ouvrit le petit casier où se trouvait le Vif d'Or et le lui tendit, Juliet observa cette boule dorée ouvrir ses ailes entre ses doigts. Elle eut un étrange pincement au cœur à cette vision. Olivier observa un moment Juliet avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il restait assez de lumière.

« On va faire un test. Laisse le aller et essaie de le rattraper d'accord ? »

Juliet hocha la tête et sourit avant de laisser aller le Vif d'Or. Il partit comme une flèche, Juliet en folle poursuite. Il voletait dans tout les sens, tentant, semblait-il, de la perdre, mais elle le talonnait et en quelques minutes descendit en piqué à sa suite avant de l'attraper à quelques mètres du sol. Juliet releva instinctivement son balai pour ne pas s'écraser et retourna vers Olivier.

« Génial ! Tu es une vraie Attrapeur ! »

« _Regarde Siri, c'est une vraie Attrapeur ! Tu avais raison._ »

Juliet cligna des yeux. Cette voix était celle de son père.

« Hé ! Ça va ? »

Elle leva la tête vers Olivier, se rendant compte qu'elle avait des larmes plein les yeux. Elle sourit doucement avant de débarquer de son balai pour lui remettre la balle et lui répondre en s'épongeant les yeux.

« _**Mmm. Juste une mémoire.**_ »

Juliet tourna un regard attristé vers le compartiment contenant le Vif d'Or. Elle se rappelait vaguement en avoir déjà tenu un de la même façon, l'avoir vu ouvrir ses ailes devant elle pour ensuite le poursuivre et l'attraper. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler des détails, mais une visite chez son parrain allait régler le tout.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Juliet hocha la tête.

« _**Juste à ce moment, tu as dis quelque chose qui m'a fait rappeler une phrase de mon père… Je vais devoir demander à mon Parrain si c'est vrai, mais si ce**__**la**__** l'est… Je connais cette balle ! Elle m'est… familière. Comme un sentiment de déjà vu, tu comprends ?**_ »

Olivier hocha lentement la tête. Il hésita un moment avant de continuer leur pratique. Il lui fit faire quelques exercices avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous deux dans le château alors que le soleil se couchait lentement. Attraper des balles de golf était beaucoup plus simple qu'un Vif d'Or. Juliet laissa Olivier près de la Tour des Gryffindors avant d'aller voir son parrain.

Celui-ci était par terre, en train de faire des redressements assis. La sueur lui coulait sur le front et il tremblait légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers Juliet alors qu'elle entrait dans le petit appartement. Assis sur le sofa pour permettre a Sirius de l'utiliser comme poids sur ses pieds sans qu'il ne parte à la renverse, se trouvait Remus Lupin lisant tranquillement un livre d'apparence ancien. Sirius se redressa rapidement avant d'aller serrer contre lui la jeune fille.

« JULIET ! »

Juliet rigolait de l'entrain de son parrain, même si cette étreinte la couvrait d'une sueur désagréable. Il la relâcha pour se tourner vers Remus.

« Tu veux lui tenir compagnie, je vais me doucher et me changer. »

Il baissa la tête, donna un baiser sur le front de Juliet avant de partir vers une petite salle adjacente. Juliet secoua la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir près de l'autre homme. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude et Juliet vit bien à la surface, cette forme en peine et en douleur qui le marquait comme un Loup-Garou. Il l'observa un moment avant de déposer son livre sur ses genoux.

« Bonsoir Juliet. Tu es allée voler ? Sirius n'a pas arrêté de me parler du fait que tu allais être l'Attrapeur des Gryffindors. C'est un grand honneur non ? »

Sa voix était fatigué, lasse, mais douce. Juliet laissa aller son balai, l'accotant sur sa chaise.

« _**Oui… J'avais une question pour Sirius car Olivier, notre capitaine, a dit quelque chose et j'ai eu un petit flash, comme un bout de mémoire… Je voudrais savoir si elle est vraie. **_»

Remus se laissa aller sur le dossier du sofa en l'observant de ses yeux ambré, ils brillaient un peu dans le noir comme les yeux d'un loup.

« Quel genre de flash ? Je ne suis pas surpris que cela t'arrive lorsque tu fais quelque chose qui se rapporte au Quidditch car ton père en était fou. »

Juliet pencha la tête d'un côté avant de répondre. Un faible éclat de surprise la traversa venant de Remus.

« _**J'ai eu un pincement quand j'ai pris le Vif d'Or et qu'il s'est ouvert dans ma main, comme si cela c'était déjà produit. Puis quand Olivier m'a dit que j'étais une vrai Attrapeur, j'ai entendu comme la voix de mon père dire :**_** "**_**Regarde Siri, c'est une vraie Attrapeur ! Tu avais raison." C'était la seule fois que j'entendais la voix de Père sans cette terreur…**_»

Juliet baissa la tête alors que Remus l'observait.

« C'est une mémoire… Si on peut mettre la main sur une pensive je pourrais te la montrer. Tu n'avais pas 10 mois que Sirius avait acheté un petit Vif d'Or pour enfants, ils sont mous comme une sphère de mousse. Il te l'a mit dans la main et tu l'as juste regardée s'ouvrir avant de le laisser aller. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire tu l'avais rattrapé. C'était génial à voir. Ton père croyait que tu allais être un Chasseur comme lui, mais Sirius était sûr que tu serais Attrapeur. Probablement parce que tu attrapais toujours sa boucle d'oreille quand il te prenait dans ses bras. Ce petit Vif d'Or était ton jouet préféré. »

Juliet sourit alors que Sirius revenait en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose? »

Remus hocha la tête avec un air amusé sur son visage fatigué.

« Comme toujours, mon cher. »

Sirius se laissa tomber par terre avec fracas, ressemblant à un enfant se préparant à faire une crise.

« Ne me laissez pas dans le noir, allez ! »

Il avait un ton de voix geignard ! Juliet rigola un moment en silence avant de redire tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter à Remus. Sirius fit des Ho et Ha avant de sourire à Juliet.

« Yup une vraie mémoire... Tu es vraiment chanceuse car bien peu de gens peuvent se rappeler de choses s'étant passé si tôt dans leur vie... Mais probablement à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé après, ces mémoires étant les seules avec tes parents. Je peux comprendre qu'elles soient restés enfouies, mais présentes. Mais changeons de sujet émotionnel cela me rends inconfortable... La partie de Quidditch est dans une semaine non ? J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça ! Poppy m'a même dit que si je me montrais assez fort, elle me laisserait y assister dehors. »

Juliet sourit un moment.

« _**Au moins tu seras là si je me plante !**_ »

Sirius secoua sa tête avec vigueur.

« Non, non, cela n'arrivera pas, je t'ai vu voler, tu ne te planteras pas tant que tu prendras garde aux cognards. »

Juliet rigola un moment de la réaction de son parrain alors que Remus faisait de même. Elle se rappela alors qu'Hermione lui avait parlé de la forme Animagus de son parrain.

« _**Oh Sirius ? Je peux voir ta forme d'Animagus ? Hermione m'a dit que tu étais impressionnant... Je veux voir !**_ »

Sirius fit un grand sourire, fier comme un coq avant de se transformer. C'était étrange de voir son parrain devenir soudainement un chien; ses cheveux s'étendaient sur son corps alors qu'il devenait plus petit, pour en quelques secondes être un chien de la taille d'un ours noir, avec des prunelles bleues opales parsemées de lignes noires. Il n'y avait aucun blanc dans ses yeux, que de l'opale parsemé de filets noirs. Son poil était tellement noir qu'il semblait attirer et absorber toute la lumière ambiante. Ses pattes semblaient gigantesques pour un animal de cette taille, cachant probablement des griffes énormes. Le chien fit quelques pas vers Juliet apparaissant vouloir se jeter sur elle alors que Remus aspirait vivement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...Sirius, ta forme à changée ! »

Le chien s'arrêta à l'endroit où il se trouvait pour tourner la tête vers Remus. Il émit un petit jappement inquisiteur.

« Tu n'étais pas aussi gros et tes yeux... Tes yeux sont vraiment étranges. »

Remus avait l'air pensif. Juliet fronçait les sourcils en entendant ses paroles. Elle tourna son don un moment pour observer Sirius. Son aura était totalement différente ! Il avait le même genre de choses que sur Silverec ou encore le centaure qu'elle avait vu... Son parrain avait l'air d'un animal magique. Son aura était d'un gris bleuté pâle comme de l'acier entremêlé des vapeurs de magie blanche. Ses pattes semblaient entourées d'ombres. Alors qu'elle tentait de voir en profondeur, Sirius reprit sa forme naturelle et Juliet pu voir cette aura magique de regrouper sur elle même formant un serpent grisâtre autour de son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux grands.

« _**Siri... Tu es un animal magique !**_ »

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« _**Ne me regardez pas comme cela ! Je peux le voir, les créatures magiques que j'ai vu jusqu'a présent on tous la même chose sur leur aura, comme des vapeurs blanches s'échappant d'eux vers l'extérieur. Comme lorsqu'on prend un bain trop chaud, quand on en sort on fait un peu de fumée, vous comprenez ? Les gobelins que j'ai vus sont comme ça, j'ai aussi vu un centaure. Même toi, Remus, vu que le Loup-Garou est si près de la surface, ton aura le devient un peu, mais Sirius, quand il se transforme, son aura change totalement, devenant pareille à celle d'une créature magique... Lorsqu'il est redevenu lui même, cette seconde aura **__**s**__**'est transformer en ruban qui tourne autour de ton ventre à la hauteur du nombril...**_ »

Remus se frotta le menton un moment alors que Sirius continuait de l'observer avec un air hébété. Après un moment Remus se prononça.

« Je crois que je vais devoir faire un peu de recherche, mais si ce que Juliet dit est vrai, cela sera un secret de plus à garder. Un Animagus n'est jamais une créature magique et je sais pour un fait que la forme de Sirius a changée... Tu te rappelles comme nous disions que ta forme ressemblait à un Grim ? C'est peut-être vraiment ça... Mais comment... Hum... »

Juliet et Sirius attendirent un moment, mais Remus ne semblait pas près de continuer ce qu'il avait à dire. Remus s'étira pour prendre un sac d'apparence usé au sol avant d'en sortir un calepin et d'y écrire des idées de temps à autres, marmonnant très bas. Le visage de Sirius se fendit en un énorme sourire alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

« Alors... J'aurais des pouvoirs spéciaux quand je suis en Padfoot ? Ce serait génial ! »

Juliet sourit de l'entrain que son parrain avait soudainement. Le restant de la soirée se passa rapidement avec questions de ce que pouvait bien être Sirius. tu prends garde aux cognards.

pas tant que tu prends garde aux ns une semaine non?ller de choses s'

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

La semaine passa trop rapidement pour Juliet si bien que la partie de Quidditch arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête, mais elle devait le faire. Son estomac ne voulait pas lui permettre de manger quoi que ce soit, même si Ron et Neville tentait d'insister. Hermione ne disait rien, l'observant d'un air inquiet.

-Plus le temps passait et plus Juliet trouvait sa nouvelle amie inquisitrice. Elle voulait lui dire ou demander quelque chose, mais n'osait pas en face des garçons. Juliet hocha la tête vers Hermione, celle-ci répondit de même. Elle se força à manger un morceau de pain avec de la confiture avant de soupirer. Son estomac était un paquet de nœud.

Vers mi-avant-midi, toute l'école (ou presque) se trouvait dans les gradins du terrain de Quiddich alors que les deux équipes, Gryffindor et Slytherin allait s'affronter dans le stade. Juliet ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le petit discourt que leur donna Olivier, qui fut coupé de nombreuse fois par Fred et Georges. Elle sortit de ses pensées alors que les jumeaux se laissaient tomber sur le banc de chaque côté d'elle.

« T'en fait pas, Lilieth! »

« On va prendre soin de toi si quelque chose arrive. »

« Fait juste de ton mieux… »

« … et laisse nous le travail de s'occuper des Cognards.»

« D'accord ? » demandèrent-il en cœur.

Juliet ne put retenir le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres par ces deux êtres pleins de joie. Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux après un moment. Les jumeaux avaient prit la façon de son parrain de l'appeler et elle trouvait cela amusant.

« _**Merci…**_ »

Les deux jumeaux secouèrent la tête.

« Pas besoin… Dès que Bill t'a amené à la maison… »

« … cela te marque comme membre de la famille. »

« Et on prends toujours soin de notre famille ! Pas vrai, ma moitié? »

« Pour sûr, mon beau démon! » lui répondit Georges en haussant des sourcils de façon comique.

Juliet frappa doucement Georges sur l'épaule, tombant presque de son banc en rigolant. L'ai dégoûté de Fred à s'être fait appelé "beau démon" était quelque chose à voir.

Les trois comparses se levèrent ensemble sous le regard noir d'Olivier pour se diriger ensemble vers le centre du terrain. Madame Hooch les attendait avec son balai en main, un costume noir et blanc la marquant comme arbitre. Les Slytherins se trouvaient en face d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas de coup bas, compris? »

Juliet vit le regard de Madame Hooch rester un moment de plus sur le capitaine de l'équipe des Slytherins : Marcus Flint. Il était un jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante et au visage colérique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les gradins, voyant la tête de Sirius dans la portion pour les Gryffindors.

« Montez sur vos balais. »

Juliet obéit, montant en flèche pour être le plus haut possible pour avoir le plus de chance de voir le Vif d'Or alors que Madame Hooch sonnait son sifflet.

« Angelina Johnson, des Gryffindors, s'empare immédiatement du Souaffle. Elle est rapide et précise, parfaite poursuiveur et elle est plutôt jolie aussi… »

« JORDAN! »

Juliet cessa de se concentrer sur les paroles de Lee Jordan un ami des jumeaux Weasley qui occupait le poste de commentateur. Elle observait le match, poursuivant de ses yeux les joueurs, cherchant cette marque dorée qui allait traverser le ciel quelque part. En un mouvement d'instinct pur elle fit un barillet vers la gauche pour éviter de justesse un cognard qui avait été envoyé vers elle par un Slytherin. Elle reprit sa stabilité avant de continuer à chercher l'élusif Vif d'Or.

Dans les gradins, Hagrid s'était faufilé, malgré sa grande taille, vers Hermione, Ron et Neville qui observait la partie avec grand enthousiasme. Sirius était près d'eux, souriant comme un maniaque à ce spectacle. Il put s'asseoir près d'eux, levant ses jumelles pour observer la partie, suivant Juliet de près.

« Pas de traces du Vif d'Or encore? » demanda-t-il aux autres.

« Non pas encore, Juliet n'a pas grand-chose à faire! » lui répondit Ron avec enthousiasme alors qu'Angelina marquait un autre but.

Juliet tourna pour suivre des yeux une ligne de mouvement dans le ciel et aperçu le Vif d'Or alors qu'il passait près de la tête d'un des poursuiveurs de Slytherin. Alors qu'elle descendait en piqué pour aller à sa poursuite, Marcus Flint sembla foncer vers elle et elle dû dévier rapidement sa trajectoire. L'Attrapeur des Slytherins ne semblait avoir rien vu car il n'avait pas bougé de sa place dans le ciel.

« FAUTE! »

Juliet secoua la tête, ignorant pour le moment les cris de rage des Gryffindors ainsi que ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans les gradins pour remonter le plus haut possible et retourner scruter le terrain. Flint envoya un regard noir à son Attrapeur avant de reprendre la partie après que les Gryffindors aient prit leur coup franc.

Dans les gradins, Dean s'écriait contre cette injustice et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que ce joueur devrait être chassé du terrain. Près de lui, Hagrid acquiesça.

« Cette manœuvre aurait pu jeter Juliet en bas de son balai. »

Sirius, quant à lui, maugréait des insultes.

Juliet observait le coup franc qu'il venait d'être fait par Spinnet, mais dû éviter un cognard qui venait vers elle. Alors qu'elle se rétablissait, son balai fit une grande embardée, comme s'il voulait l'envoyer dans les airs par elle-même. Elle s'agrippa fortement alors qu'il continuait à agir comme un cheval sauvage. Juliet tentait de reprendre le contrôle, mais le balai ne répondait plus. Son don lui montra que de la magie extérieure était à l'œuvre. Elle grinça des dents, serrant ses mains et ses cuisses contre le manche du balai de toutes ses forces. Elle n'allait pas tomber.

Sirius fut le premier à remarquer l'étrange comportement du balai de Juliet. Il émit un juron avant d'empoigner les jumelles à Hagrid pour voir de plus près.

« Hé là ! »

« Par la barbe de Merlin… Juliet a perdu le contrôle de son balai on dirait… » dit Neville, fermant légèrement les yeux pour mieux voir plus loin.

« Elle est naturelle sur son balai, c'est pas possible… »

Sirius rabaissa les jumelles, l'air effrayé et Hermione les lui prit pour mieux voir. Elle sembla observer Juliet un moment avant de tourner son attention vers les gradins. Elle inspira vivement avant de laisser les jumelles à Ron et partir en courant.

« HÉ?! Hermione ?! »

Ron, Neville, Sirius et Hagrid s'observèrent un moment sans comprendre. Sirius repris les jumelles, observant sa filleule avec angoisse.

« Accroche-toi… » Murmura-t-il dans l'air.

Juliet n'avait aucun contrôle sur les embardées que faisait son Nimbus 2000. Il tournoyait maintenant sur lui-même et elle avait toute la peine au monde à rester accrochée au manche. Il fit soudainement une embardée vers l'avant et Juliet s'envola pour ne pouvoir le rattraper qu'avec une main. Juliet fut la seule à entendre le "clock" distinctif d'un déboitement de joint. Elle serra les dents et prit rapidement le balai de son autre main. Quelques secondes de plus et son bras aurait lâché. La douleur lui donna une poussée d'adrénaline lui permettant cet exploit. Le cœur lui battait dans la poitrine comme un oiseau affolé.

Sirius était blanc comme neige, observant avec horreur son joyau se faire balancer en dessous d'un balai a des centaines de pieds du sol.

Juliet se courba comme un serpent, accrochant ses jambes sur le Nimbus 2000 rebelle, se retrouvant la tête en bas sur un balai déchaîné. Cette horreur sembla durer des minutes interminables. Juliet pouvait voir Fred et Georges qui se trouvait près d'elle, à un doigt d'être là si elle lâchait prise. Les Slytherins profitaient de ce temps pour marquer pleins de buts sans la moindre opposition.

Hermione courrait dans la rangée tout juste derrière où était assise sa cible. Elle s'arrêta un moment un peu plus loin, protégée par les cris de la foule pour pointer sa baguette vers la longue traîne de la robe du Professeur Snape. Elle l'avait vu continuer de murmurer enchantements sur enchantements, fixant des yeux Juliet. Hermione savait que c'était ainsi que l'on envoyait des malédictions. Elle se concentra un moment, rappelant à sa mémoire quelle était la formule avant de la murmurer doucement sous les bruits de foule effrayés.

« Incendio! »

Des étincelles rougeâtres s'échappèrent de sa baguette pour se jeter avec vengeance sur la robe de laine. Elle n'attendit pas de voir les résultats et s'enfuit tout de suite, ne voulant pas faire face au courroux du Professeur Snape. Un petit feu se déclara rapidement et Professeur Flitwick, qui était assis juste à côté de Professeur Snape, s'exclama.

« Severus, vous êtes en feu! »

Il prit sa baguette, mais Severus se leva vivement pour battre avec ses pieds le bas de sa robe, se faisant, bousculant Albus, Quirrel et Flitwick. Lorsqu'il regarda sous les gradins, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais son regard s'était premièrement tournée vers Juliet qui s'était rétablie sur son balai et fonçait dans les airs après un point doré.

« Potter est de nouveau en contrôle de son balai! Et elle est partie, elle a vue le Vif d'Or ! ALLEZ POTTER ! »

« JORDAN! »

Juliet ne pouvait plus utiliser sa main droite correctement, le joint de son épaule ne répondait plus. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le Vif d'Or, évitant deux Cognards et les coudes de l'autre Attrapeur. Elle se pencha sur son balai alors que le Vif d'Or descendait en flèche vers le sol. L'Attrapeur des Slytherins la suivait de proche, mais il ne resta pas assez longtemps en descente, prenant peur du sol qui arrivait de plus en plus vite. Juliet releva le nez de son balai au dernier moment alors que le Vif d'Or frottait le sol et tournait vers la droite. Elle tourna un peu trop sec, la faisant décoller de sur son balai, car elle ne pouvait se retenir qu'a une main, fonçant directement vers sa cible. Juliet roula deux fois sur son épaule blessée avant de s'asseoir et cracher le Vif d'Or dans sa main gauche pour le lever bien haut!

Des larmes marquaient les yeux de Juliet alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement. Elle vit le bas de la robe noire et blanche de Professeur Hooch atterrir près d'elle.

« Victoire aux Gryffindors! »

On entendit vaguement le capitaine des Slytherins s'écrier qu'elle ne l'avait pas attrapé mais presque avaler ! Juliet releva la tête vers le Professeur alors que celle-ci l'observait d'un œil critique. Elle tenait dans sa main son Nimbus 2000.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez faire avec ces acrobaties, Miss Potter? »

Juliet secoua vivement sa tête, tendant le Vif d'Or au Professeur pour prendre sa baguette.

« _**Le balai ne répondait plus à mes souhaits, Professeur Hooch. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je le jure que ce n'était pas mon but de me disloquer une épaule !**_ »

À la dernière phrase, le Professeur jeta sa baguette dans les airs, faisant apparaître des étincelles rouges et Poppy commença à s'avancer sur le terrain alors que toute l'équipe des Gryffindors se trouvait autour de Juliet.

« Hé, ça va Lilieth? » dirent deux voix en même temps.

Juliet tourna la tête vers les jumeaux qui l'observait, leurs visages tous blancs avant de hocher la tête, mais de grimacer en pointant son épaule. Les deux jumeaux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, faisant semblant de s'évanouir et Juliet aurait rigolée si elle l'aurait pu.

Poppy arriva un moment avant Sirius et fit aller sa baguette autour de Juliet avant de cliquer de la langue.

« Épaule disloquée et tendons meurtris. Venez avec moi, Miss Potter. »

Juste comme Juliet allait faire un pas vers Poppy, son parrain arriva en courant s'arrêtant tout près avant de la serrer doucement contre lui. Il respirait très fort. Juliet pouvait sentir ces tremblements à la fois de peur et de faiblesse. Elle s'accrocha à lui le mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa main gauche, mais elle tenait encore sa baguette. Elle fit signe aux jumeaux.

« _**Venez m'aider il…**_ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir avant que son parrain ne puisse se tenir debout et tombe à genoux. Il avait été assez sensible pour la lâcher et ne pas l'entrainer dans ce mouvement. Les deux jumeaux Weasleys s'avancèrent pour aider Sirius à se remettre sur pieds et à suivre Poppy qui secouait la tête avec dérision.

« Vous en avez trop fait, Sirius Orion Black ! »

Beaucoup d'étudiants n'avaient même pas idée que cet homme se trouvait dans leur école et l'inspiration rapide collective fit silence près d'eux où plusieurs congrégations d'élèves s'étaient regroupées. Professeur Hooch toucha légèrement Juliet sur le bras.

« Je vais examiner votre balai, Miss Potter et vous le remettre par la suite. »

Juliet hocha la tête avant de suivre Poppy et son Parrain soutenu par deux idiots qui disaient des niaiseries à tour de rôle. Alors qu'elle passait dans l'école à la suite de Poppy, Professeur McGonnagall et Professeur Snape les rejoignirent. Juliet les observa un moment en silence. Elle tendit la main vers le Professeur Snape avant de toucher sa manche. Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle ne dit rien, simplement faisant passer reconnaissance dans ce simple toucher. Elle retira sa main.

La magie qui affectait son balai lui était pour le moment inconnue, mais celle s'attaquant à cette magie appartenait au Professeur Snape, cela elle l'avait su tout de suite.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, Poppy leur pointa chacun un lit puis fit boire à Juliet deux potions dégoûtantes avant de s'occuper de Sirius. Sirius fut rapidement endormit par des potions alors que Poppy travaillait pour réparer les léger bris qu'il avait causé dans ses muscles par son trop d'activité dans cette journée. Juliet somnolait à cause des potions quand toute l'équipe des Gryffindors ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Hagrid se présentèrent pour venir la voir.

Poppy fronça des sourcils, mais les laissa aller.

Olivier était tout pâle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Juliet? C'était quoi ces acrobaties ? »

Juliet soupira, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour répondre, ce fut Hermione qui le fit.

« Elle n'a pas fait ça volontairement, on a ensorcelé son balai ! »

« Mais… Mais… C'est contre les règles ! »

« C'est qu'il y a quelqu'un Olli… »

« … qui se fout des règles. » lui répondirent les jumeaux d'une voix sombre.

La visite se passa calmement avant que le reste de l'équipe ne partent ainsi que les Professeur Snape et McGonnagall, mais Hermione, Neville, Ron et Hagrid restèrent un moment.

« C'était Professeur Snape, Juliet. Je l'ai vu. J'ai lu beaucoup sur comment on ensorcelle les choses et on ne doit pas les quitter des yeux alors qu'on dit la formule. Et il ne clignait même pas des yeux en te fixant ! »

« Voyons, Hermione. Professeur Snape aurait pas fait ça. » lui répondit Hagrid.

« Mais Hagrid, je l'ai vu ! Comme il a essayé de passer près du cerbère qui se trouve au 2e étage de cette école! »

Hagrid sursauta violement.

« Vous connaissez Touffu? »

« Touffu?! » s'exclama Neville. « C'est le nom de cette bête féroce?! »

« Toute chose doit avoir un nom ! Il est à moi, j'l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour qu'il garde… »

Mais Hagrid s'interrompit. Juliet contempla lui demander la suite, mais Ron la battit de vitesse.

« Garder quoi?! »

« Ça suffit, je dit rien de plus. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui vous regardent pas. C'est entre le Professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel, pas pour vous. Compris? »

Après un moment, Hagrid sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Furieux contre lui-même, il se leva et partit.

« Nicolas Flamel?... Ce nom me dit quelque chose… » murmura Hermione avec un air pensif.

Juliet les avait écoutées d'une oreille pensive et distraite; la douleur revenait alors que Poppy venait s'occuper d'elle. Elle chassa les enfants après un moment d'hésitation. Elle attendit qu'ils furent disparus avant d'aller vers le Floo pour appeler Severus afin qu'il vienne l'aider à replacer l'épaule de Juliet. William Weasley passa sa tête par la porte, observant un moment avant d'aller près du lit de Juliet. Il avait voulu observer la partie de Quidditch de Juliet, mais était arrivé alors qu'elle faisait sa descente en piqué. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine à voir cette fille qu'il adorait partir vers le sol à une telle vitesse. L'attrapé avait été spectaculaire, il allait devoir en parler avec Ginny et Charlie, mais pour le moment il s'inquiétait un peu. En arrivant, il avait croisé Ron et la petite bande d'amis de Juliet.

Ils lui avaient raconté que c'était de la faute du Professeur Snape que Juliet avait l'épaule déboitée, mais il ne le croyait pas. Il n'avait rien dit aux enfants, mais allait discuter de cela avec le Maître des Potions bientôt. Juliet tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui sourire péniblement.

« J'aimerais bien venir te voir alors que tu n'es pas dans l'Infirmerie, Emrys. »

Il prit place dans la chaise qui se trouvait près de son lit et l'observa un moment avant de lui prendre la main gauche. Juliet sourit avant de serrer ses doigts.

« _**Pas fait exprès.**_ »

William sourit et hocha la tête de façon incrédule.

« Ils disent tous ça ! »

Juliet ouvrit la bouche en une expression de fausse surprise, ses yeux brillant de mesquinerie.

« _**Jamais je ne ferais cela !**_ »

Un moment passa, mais William ne put se retenir et s'esclaffa, suivit du rire silencieux de Juliet. Poppy entendit son rire en revenant dans l'Infirmerie.

« Ah! M. Weasley, j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez à replacer l'épaule de Juliet. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Severus. Il savait très bien qu'il devait rester avec moi pour m'aider, mais, non, il a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs… »

William hocha la tête, se levant pour s'asseoir sur le lit, entourant Juliet facilement de ses bras et la serrant contre son torse. Juliet rougit grandement de cette action, mais cachée contre l'épaule de William, il ne vit rien. Poppy l'observa faire, il semblait avoir déjà pratiqué cette procédure, mais il y répondit avant même qu'elle ne lui posse la question.

« Les sorts pour briser les os ou les déboiter sont les petits favoris des Égyptiens… On apprend vite comment aider dans ces cas là ! »

Poppy hocha la tête et donna deux potions à Juliet. Elle les prit sans se plaindre, confortable contre William qui émanait cette chaleur qui la rassurait toujours. Poppy attendit un peu avant de commencer.

Poppy prit son bras dans ses mains avant de tâter l'épaule un moment. Elle semblait ne rien faire, puis elle fit un mouvement sec, tira et replaça l'épaule.

Un gros "clock" emplit l'infirmerie alors que Juliet bronchait de douleur. La potion en avait coupé une bonne partie, mais elle avait tout de même très mal. William la dégagea doucement avant de la replacer sur son lit. Juliet pleurait de douleur et de la perte de ce calme alors que Poppy la diagnostiquait de nouveau. Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

Juliet s'endormit alors que William lui jouait dans les cheveux.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet se rétablit facilement de son accident lors de la partie de Quidditch et Madame Hooch lui remit son balai avec comme diagnostique qu'il avait bel et bien été ensorcelé et qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Professeur Dumbledore était supposé ajouter autour du terrain de Quidditch un sort pour empêcher qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise. Quelques jours après qu'elle fut sortie de l'Infirmerie, Juliet attendit que toutes les filles du dortoir ne dorment pour se faufiler hors de la tour et aller en direction du donjon.

Elle évita de justesse Miss Teigne et M. Rusard en prenant rapidement un raccourcit et en accélérant le pas. Après quelques minutes, elle se trouvait devant la porte menant à l'appartement du Professeur Snape. Elle en avait demandé son emplacement à William lors de sa visite. Elle cogna et attendit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer la tête du Professeur. Il l'observa un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte grande et de la presser d'entrer.

Le Professeur avait un grand salon dans des teintes de vert forêt ainsi que des fauteuils et un sofa d'apparence confortable dans un blanc pur. Il y avait une petite table en bois noir devant le sofa et de longues bibliothèques contenant de nombreux volumes occupaient les murs. De beaux planchers de pierre noire brillaient sur le sol couvert par endroit de tapis travaillés portant de nombreuses couleurs vives. Il y avait quatre autres portes menant ailleurs. Il lui fit signe de prendre place.

« Vous savez, Miss Potter que de venir voir un professeur après l'heure de couché est une bonne façon d'avoir une retenue… »

Il y avait un peu d'humour noir dans son ton et Juliet haussa des épaules avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil blanc très confortable.

« _**Il est d'une grande difficulté de vous voir d'une autre façon Professeur. Vous me haïssez, vous vous rappelez?**_ »

Juliet avait répondu avec un sourire plein de dérision sur le visage. Après un moment, le rire grave de Severus Snape se fit entendre.

« Oh, c'est vrai, et vous êtes terrifiée de moi. Mais venons au fait, Juliet, que voulez-vous? »

Juliet soupira un moment.

«_** Hermione, Ron et Neville croient que vous êtes celui qui a ensorcelé mon balai et bien entendu, ils l'ont dit à Fred et George. Prenez garde à vous pour les prochain temps. Ils croient aussi que vous êtes celui qui tente de voler ce que le cerbère, Touffu, garde.**_ »

Severus haussa un sourcil suite à tant d'information.

« Comment pouvez-vous connaître l'existence de Touffu? Quel nom stupide… »

Juliet fit signe que ce n'était pas important, mais il insista, la fixant de ses yeux ténébreux. Elle soupira, se pliant à sa demande silencieuse.

« _**Neville se faisait poursuivre par Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'il vous aperçu. Il se cacha derrière la première porte ouverte et tomba sur Touffu. Il y a de cela un bon moment déjà.**_ »

Severus fronça les sourcils un moment.

« La porte menant à Touffu est supposé être barrée, il n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu y entrer simplement… Je vais devoir en parler avec Albus. Mais pour vous, Juliet, vos amis aussi, vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. »

Juliet l'observa un moment.

« _**Si un paquet d'enfants en sait autant, il serait probablement prudent de déplacer ce qui se trouve là bas, non? Nous allons continuer d'y veillez, juste pour être s**__**û**__**r que personne d'autre ne s'y mêle. N'est-ce pas là la meilleure des choses à faire?**_ »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un paquet de trouble, Miss Potter. »

Il n'y avait aucune rancune dans le ton du Professeur et Juliet lui sourit, se levant pour partir. Severus se leva à son tour, probablement pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa Tour. Elle secoua la tête avant de lever sa baguette.

« _**Il y a un passage qui connecte votre bureau vers une salle commune aux quatre Tours. Je vais l'**__**utiliser**__** et personne ne saura que je suis venue. Je ne voulais pas l'emprunter pour venir vous voir, ce n'était pas poli, mais maintenant que vous en connaissez l'existence, je vais le faire pour la prochaine fois.**_ »

Severus hocha la tête lui faisant signe de la suivre avant de se placer devant une de ses bibliothèque et de tirer sur un livre intitulé "MacBeth". Juliet découvrit ainsi que la bibliothèque était double et dissimulait efficacement l'entrée à ses appartements.

« Un secret contre un autre j'imagine. Mais prenez garde à ne pas le dire, Miss Potter. »

Juliet sourit, hochant la tête, remarquant l'endroit ou se trouvait le même livre pour ensuite aller vers le petit foyer occupant le mur nord. Severus observait ses mains alors qu'elle touchait trois briques en même temps sur le manteau du petit foyer. Juliet fit cela rapidement, sans prendre garde au décor. Elle se glissa derrière la porte qui se produisit sur le mur derrière le foyer et retourna à sa tour. Severus attendit que la porte disparaisse avant de toucher les mêmes briques et de voir la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Il les relâcha et après un moment la porte disparut sans une trace. Il eut un petit sourire mesquin.

Que de possibilités…

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet suivait ses cours en un état de frustration totale, mais elle pouvait maintenant produire quelques sorts plutôt dommageables qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le curriculum de l'école. Elle continuait d'écrire à son _Shishou_ et à Ginny régulièrement. Les lettres de Mark se faisant un peu rares car il était lui aussi à l'école maintenant.

Comme ils s'en retournaient vers la Tour suite à l'un de ces cours, Juliet observait Neville qui discutait avec Ron alors qu'Hermione marchait à ses côtés. Soudainement, Hermione prit le poignet de Juliet et celle-ci broncha grandement, retirant son bras de la poigne de la jeune fille d'un coup sec.

Hermione l'observa un moment avant de lui faire signe d'attendre. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de cet étrange échange. Juliet observa Hermione un moment, hochant la tête et la suivant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une salle de cours vide. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Juliet avant de la refermer et de la barrer avec un sort. Hermione alla s'asseoir en faisant signe à Juliet de faire de même.

Juliet le fit sans trop s'en faire. Son amie avait probablement des questions à lui poser en privé. Elle étendit son don, sentant curiosité, un peu de frayeur, ainsi qu'une forte amitié venant d'Hermione. Elle ressentit également la grande curiosité venant du jeune garçon caché derrière la porte menant à la salle adjacente. Elle attendit un moment, reconnaissant cette magie comme étant celle de Draco et ne fit rien, décidant qu'elle verrait si ses réponses étaient pour être partagées avec lui ou bien gardées secrètes. Elle tourna quelque peu la tête voyant que la porte était légèrement entrouverte et distingua Draco de l'autre coté. Ses cheveux blond-blanc étaient difficiles à manquer.

Alors qu'Hermione sortait un parchemin de son sac débordant de livres, Juliet se tourna juste assez pour permettre à Draco d'observer ses réponses sans aucune difficulté. Elle observa un moment le parchemin avant de revenir sur le visage de son amie.

« _**Tu as des questions, Hermione?**_ »

Hermione rougit légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui… Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas et d'autres que j'espère avoir mal compris. »

Juliet avait un petit papillon dans l'estomac et avait un peu peur de ces questions, mais hocha tout de même la tête, lui faisant signe de commencer son "interrogatoire".

« Comme tout le monde, j'ai lu cet article sur ce que tu as vécue avant de venir à Hogwart et je dois avouer qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Tu as des réactions parfois de quelqu'un qui a été grandement abusé, mais cet article ne disait rien d'aussi sérieux. Je veux t'aider Juliet, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je veux être là pour toi comme tu l'étais pour moi. Aide-moi à te comprendre, Juliet.»

Juliet fut figée un moment avant de répondre la tête basse.

« _**Cet article contient uniquement les crimes **__**mineurs **__**qu'ils ont commis contre moi. Si toute la vérité avait été publiée, la communauté magique aurait demandé le sang de mon Oncle et ma Tante. La vérité est une arme à double tranchant et je ne veux pas cela. Je ne leur souhaite pas cela même après tout ce que j'ai subit.**_ »

Hermione attendit alors que Juliet prenait son temps, se demandant si elle devait continuer… Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle devait en parler avec quelqu'un plus près de son âge et peut-être qu'Hermione était cette personne. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter aux cauchemars de son Parrain avec son histoire de vie chez les Dursleys… Juliet releva la tête, fixant Hermione d'un regard vide. Celle-ci frissonna.

« _**La seule chose qui ne me fut pas faite fut le viol. Parle de n'importe quelle torture ou presque, elles m'ont été faites. Je ne supporte pas bien les contacts physiques à cause de cela… Je dois vaincre ces démons moi-même, mais cela me fait du bien de savoir que tu es là pour m'aider si j'ai besoin… Tu dois cependant comprendre que je ne changerai pour personne… Je n'ai pas brisé sous leur joug, je ne briserai jamais pour personne. Je suis moi, je dois accepter ce que je suis et ce que je fais… Tu dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas facile d'être moi, Hermione. **_ »

Hermione inspira vivement lorsqu'elle lut ce que venait de lui montrer Juliet. Elle baissa les yeux vers le poignet entouré d'un foulard alors que Juliet le défaisait et eu mal au cœur en voyant ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Un rond de four, là sur la peau tendre de l'intérieur du poignet. Juliet n'avait pas fini. Elle se leva pour enlever sa robe, toujours les yeux fixé sur Hermione. Elle défit l'avant de sa chemise pour se tourner et lui montrer son dos. La petite camisole qu'elle portait cachait une portion des cicatrices marquant tout son dos. Pas le moindre bout de peau claire et sans cicatrice habitait son dos.

Hermione éclata en sanglots et Juliet reboutonna sa chemise. Elle se sentait un peu vide, mais devait continuer malgré l'horreur venant de ces deux spectateurs.

« _**Je n'aime pas mon corps, ni les marques qui s'y trouvent. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours première habillée et dernière en pyjama, je ne peux pas le montrer… J'en suis prisonnière, mais je serai vainqueur. Je suis moi, personne d'autre. Je ne suis pas Celle-Qui-A-Survécue, je ne suis que Juliet Potter, une fille qui a été blessée… **_ »

Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à balbutier.

« OH! Je ne savais pas, excuse moi… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Et dans la vie de Juliet Lily Potter où rien n'était simple ou normal, elle fut celle consolant son amie de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et étrangement; cela lui fit du bien. C'est ainsi, toutes deux assises par terre, que ces deux petites filles apprirent à se connaître plus loin que les apparences.

Draco Malfoy avait tout vu, tout lu et avait dû partir alors que les deux filles commençaient à pleurer ensemble. Il ne fit qu'un coin de corridor avant de devoir s'arrêter et vomir derrière une statue. Il releva la tête après un moment pour fixer le grain de la pierre. Il connaissait l'article en question, l'avait lu avec un sentiment de dérision, sachant qu'il avait vécu bien pire et que personne n'en faisait de cas, mais cela allait au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait croire.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une fille qui semblait si gentille, si douce pouvait avoir eu tant de douleur… Il était un fuyard, il n'était qu'un peureux. Lui qui ne pouvait pas même penser aux tortures que son père lui ferait s'il désobéissait, cette fille l'avait subit avec une dignité qui le rendait sans voix.

Il ferait tout pour éviter de subir cette douleur, ces tortures, mais elle ne changerait pas ce qu'elle était pour les éviter…

Quelle leçon d'humilité.

Au fond de l'esprit de Draco Regulus Malfoy, un petit bourgeon d'espoir naquit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, devenir ce qu'il était et non ce que son père voulait.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Slytherins en silence. Oui, il allait devenir lui-même et non ce que son père voulait. Il serra les dents contre le tremblement qui l'habitait à cette pensée.

Non. Il n'allait plus être ni faible, ni fuyard.

Il leva la tête bien haute, recula ses épaules avec un éclat de guerrier dans ses yeux gris et commença à se préparer mentalement à cette bataille qui allait éclater un moment ou l'autre… Il allait être prêt.

Et peut-être…

Juste peut-être…

Juliet l'accepterait s'il pouvait lui montrer qu'il était une personne à part entière…

Oui, il pouvait être mieux et il le serait.

Il voulait le devenir.

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Cette version a été ''bétarisé'' par mon merveilleux mari qui, malgré son horreur pour tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter, a voulu me faire plaisir. :)

Mon beau TristeVoix, je t'adore, merci :)

Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, envoyez un message, je réponds à tous ;) Si c'est un mot et bien… Vous savez, la brique dans votre bibliothèque, c'est un dictionnaire ! Servez-vous en ! :D

Je travaille sur le prochain ! REVIEW SVP :) Je suis lente et je le sais, mais je travaille fort pour que chaque chapitre soit parfait !

~._.~

Drider Queen


	20. Vivre de désirs

« bla » pour les choses dites tout haut

" _bla _" pour les pensées

« **bla** » pour Parseltongue (L'anglais de Fourchelang) pour plus tard

« _**bla**_ » pour les choses écrites par Juliet.

_**oOoOo Vivre de désir**__**s. oOoOo**_

Noël venait à grands pas, il faisait de plus en plus froid dans cette pille de roche appelé un château. À cause des grands courants d'air Juliet avait attrapé la grippe au tout début des temps froid et celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Poppy l'avait avertie que sa constitution était faible et quelle le resterait probablement. Elle devait faire encore plus attention à ne rien attraper. Quel ennui.

Juliet évitait un peu Draco Malfoy car il était de plus en plus désagréable. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui pouvait animer une telle animosité chez lui, mais n'y prêtait que la plus mince attention. Elle croyait qu'il allait changer un peu après les révélations qu'elle avait faites, mais cela ne sembla pas avoir aucun effet sur l'enfant.

Il avait pourtant traversé la ligne fine qu'elle pouvait supporter avec son petit commentaire alors qu'ils quittaient le donjon après un cours de potion.

« Je plains ceux qui reste ici car ils n'ont aucune famille qui veut d'eux à part un rescapé de prison. »

Juliet s'était arrêtée en plein milieu d'un pas, et Neville, qui marchait derrière elle, lui fonça dans le dos.

« Ohhhh… Est-ce que je viens de toucher quelque chose de sensible ? »

Sa voix avait prit une qualité vicieuse et Juliet se retourna vers lui, ignorant le respire rapide prit par Hermione qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Draco l'observa un moment et malgré qu'il fût entouré des deux rochers vivant Crabbe et Goyle, il recula d'un pas, son air fendant laissant place à un peu de frayeur et d'insécurité.

Juliet savait fort bien que ses colères étaient quelque peu effrayantes. Ses yeux changeaient beaucoup ainsi que son visage. Son _Shishou_ lui avait dit que c'était l'eau la plus placide habituellement qui était la plus terrifiante lorsque la Grande Mère les agitait dans sa colère. Peut-être était-elle semblable. Elle fixait donc Draco d'un regard complètement froid, des yeux verts en deux fentes de noirceurs et sa bouche, une mince ligne. Elle avança d'un pas, cependant les mains de Ron et Neville se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la retenir sans force.

« _**Parlez une nouvelle fois de ma famille en ces termes, M. Malfoy et les conséquences seront terrible**__**s**__**, je vous le jure.**_ »

Elle l'observa un moment encore avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller vers le Hall pour diner. Elle savait fortement que Ron, Neville et Hermione la suivait; un mur entre elle et ce petit gamin. Elle prit une respiration lente, s'arrêtant à un coin du corridor pour se calmer. Fermant les yeux, elle analysa un moment ce qu'elle avait reçu comme information venant de l'enfant. Jalousie, colère, inquiétude, incertitude et…

Du regret. Il y avait du regret autour de lui pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pourquoi donc? Juliet ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour voir ses amis près d'elle en un demi-cercle fermé. Elle pouvait voir les curieux tentant de l'observer derrière eux. Ron fut le premier à parler.

« Oublie-le, il est simplement jaloux. »

Juliet hocha la tête. Oui, jaloux il l'était, cela était maintenant certain. Ron regardait par-dessus son épaule avec un air fâché. Il y avait de la frustration dans son allure.

« Il me frustre. J'ai tellement toujours envie de lui faire goûter à la difficulté. Il comprend pas c'est quoi notre vie quand on est pas riche ou qu'on a pas des gens qui feront tout ce qu'on leur dit. »

Juliet hocha la tête, attirant son regard.

« _**Il ne sert à rien de forcer le changement chez quelqu'un. Tant que cette personne n'est pas prête à changer, rien n'y fera. Draco Malfoy est de cette portion. Il changera peut-être un jour, j'espère seulement que cela ne sera pas trop tard.**_ »

Ron grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Neville et Hermione semblaient pensifs, mais Hermione fut celle à poser une question.

« Crois-tu que cela soit possible, Juliet? »

Elle observa Hermione un moment avant d'hocher de nouveau la tête.

« _**Tout est possible. **__**Le bon mot au bon moment **__**peut changer le plus noir des cœurs.**_ _**Et comme il ne sait rien de vivre dans la misère Ron, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que c'est d'être lui. Je ne voudrais pas avoir son père, pas même pour tout l'argent du monde…**_ »

« Tu as raison. Je ne le voudrais pas non plus, » répondit Neville avec une voix tremblotante.

Ron pâlit un moment, hochant la tête avec un air inconfortable. Le groupe parla un moment encore de cette possibilité avant de se diriger vers le Grand Hall. Alors qu'ils prenaient un tournant, un gigantesque sapin semblait se diriger vers eux et seule la présence des énormes pieds d'Hagrid trahissait sa présence.

Ron, voulant se montrer serviable, demanda à Hagrid s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais celui-ci avait la chose bien en main et refusa poliment. Juliet toucha le sapin vert un moment, prenant quelques brindilles pour les écraser entre ses doigts. Respirant doucement cet arome, elle sourit ; il avait quelque chose de familier.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Draco qui les suivait émettre un soupir avant de pousser son chemin au travers des banches pour passer. Elle se retint d'exposer la moindre émotion, mais était quand même triste de ce qu'il faisait.

Le Grand Hall était magnifique, il y avait tellement de décorations partout et l'ambiance se voulait joyeuse. Juliet soupira doucement, sachant que c'était leur dernière journée d'école avant les vacances de Noël. Neville leur avait timidement dit qu'il allait s'en aller voir sa Grand-mère, passant les vacances avec elle. Juliet avait bien sentit le petit courant d'insécurité et de peur accompagnant ses paroles, sans trop savoir ce qui pouvait bien les causer.

Hermione allait, elle-aussi, passer les vacances avec ses parents. Ron quant à lui, resterait avec elle à l'école, car sa famille allait visiter Charlie dans la réserve de Dragons en Roumanie où il travaillait. Juliet était un peu déçue de ne pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Ginny pendant les fêtes, mais elles allaient se voir pendant les vacances à la fin de l'année au moins.

Juliet était nerveuse de la visite qu'ils allaient faire à son _Shishou_, mais avait tant hâte de passer quelques heures dans sa compagnie qu'elle pouvait bien encore patienter. Hermione fit un commentaire comme quoi ils pouvaient aller rechercher qui était Nicolas Flamel avant d'aller manger, ils avaient le temps. Ceci surpris Hagrid, car il croyait bien qu'ils avaient abandonné cette chasse. Il tenta encore de les dissuader de poursuivre, mais sans succès.

Juliet ne cherchait pas très fort, voulant ne pas trop en savoir sur la situation, mais demeurait tout aussi curieuse que ses comparses. Elle était certaine par compte d'avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part, sans trop savoir ni où ni à quel propos. Hermione tentait de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir comme lien magique avec Nicolas Flamel et prévoir des recherches avec cela, mais n'aboutissait à rien. Neville et Ron prenaient des livres au hasard avant de les feuilleter.

Hermione avait décidé qu'il serait mieux de ne pas demander à Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, car elle pouvait possiblement le rapporter au Professeur Snape et ils ne le voulaient pas. Il était difficile pour Juliet de voir tant de méfiance envers Severus, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Secrets et mensonges allaient souvent de pair, cependant elle se refusait à mentir, alors elle ne dirait rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard après une autre forée infructueuse dans la bibliothèque, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers un bon repas. Hermione leur demanda toutefois de continuer de chercher pendant les vacances. Juliet hocha la tête en même temps que Ron, mais se doutait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas grande recherche si leur amie studieuse n'était pas là.

Les vacances arrivèrent le lendemain, vidant le château de ses élèves car très peu y restaient pour Noël. Juliet était restée car ni elle, ni Sirius n'avait une habitation autre que ce château et Ron avait probablement voulu lui tenir compagnie. C'était gentil de sa part.

La salle commune était totalement vide mis à part eux, les jumeaux Weasley, qui se cachaient probablement quelque part, préparant un mauvais coup ou deux et Percy, qui était sûrement encore à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient les seuls Gryffindors à être resté.

Juliet passa du bon temps avec Ron, apprenant encore un peu plus le jeu des échecs, malgré que le jeu d'échec magique, lui, ne l'appréciait guère à cause de son inexpérience.

La veille de Noël, Juliet alla à la volerie pour demander à Hedwig et quelques hiboux d'aller porter ses cadeaux pour le lendemain. Cependant, rendu à cet endroit, un petit elfe de maison se présenta à elle.

« Maîtresse Potter ! Si des cadeaux pour ici, Piky peut les donner demain! »

La voix était aigue, mais plus féminine: c'était donc une fille. Juliet observa la petite elfe un moment. Elle avait l'air si jeune comparé à ceux qu'elle avait vu travailler à la cuisine. Elle hocha la tête, déposant son sac contenant ses paquets pour en sortir cinq et les tendre à Piky.

« _**Comment sais-tu que j'en envoie à des personnes qui sont ici?**_ »

« C'est le travail à Piky. Piky est là pour ça. »

La créature avait répondu comme si cela semblait évident et après un moment, Juliet se dit que ce l'était sans doute. Chaque elfe de maison avait son propre travail, c'est pourquoi cette école fonctionnait correctement.

« _**Le nom de chaque personne à qui il appartient est dessus. Merci Piky. Tu me rends bien service.**_ »

Piky prit les présents avec joie, bondissant légèrement d'avant et d'arrière. Elle observa Juliet avec de grands yeux verts avant de courber l'échine tellement que son nez toucha le sol.

« Non, non, non ! Piky aime faire ça. Magique que c'est. Pas besoin de merci de Belle Maîtresse Potter! Vous trop bonne pour nous petits et pauvres elfes ! »

Juliet sourit tout de même pendant que la jeune elfe ramassait les paquets et disparaissait avec un "POP" retentissant. Juliet se tourna vers les perches alors que Hedwig venait se poser sur son épaule en silence.

Elle leva la main pour caresser le plumage de son amie. Juliet la fit doucement changer d'endroit pour pouvoir lui donner les paquets. Hedwig l'observait de ses grands yeux jaunes intelligents.

« _**Un long voyage pour toi ma belle. Roumanie d'accord? Et j'ai besoin d'autres hiboux; un pour Londres, l'autre pour Surrey et il doit être discret…**_ _**ainsi qu'un autre, mais je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve sa destination…**_ »

Après qu'Hedwig se soit montré si intelligente à agir et comprendre ce que Juliet pouvait bien lui écrire, elle était allée voir Hagrid pour en savoir plus sur les hiboux postiers. Il lui avait affirmé que tous ces hiboux pouvaient lire et comprendre quand on leur parlait, mais que peu de choses étaient vraiment connues de leur magie. Juliet observa Hedwig qui montait quelques perches et redescendit avec trois hiboux de l'école. Deux Grand Ducs et un tout petit hibou tout noir à peine plus gros qu'un pamplemousse.

L'un des Grand Ducs leva la patte avec dignité et Juliet y attacha doucement le paquet pour William. Après lui avoir écrit sa destination, l'oiseau pinça doucement ses doigts avant de s'envoler. Juliet attacha la boîte assez pesante au pied de l'autre hibou. Le cadeau était pour Draco Malfoy, peut-être l'apprécierait-il et cela lui changerait le moral? Le hibou leva un peu la tête la fixant avec des yeux ambrés avant de partir et Juliet l'observa s'envoler. Il semblait savoir où aller…

Le petit hibou émit un minuscule hululement avant de donner sa patte. Juliet rit doucement en attachant le paquet pour Mark, une chance que ce n'était pas grand-chose, le petit hibou n'aurait pas pu le porter. Elle montra à l'oiseau à tirer sur la corde qu'elle avait mise en couleur pour défaire le nœud et laisser le paquet ou il allait devoir le porter. Elle savait que ceci était risqué, mais elle avait manqué de temps pour le finir et il était maintenant trop tard pour le faire passer par le service des Moldus.

Le petit hibou se montra très habille et après seulement quelques essais il pouvait défaire le nœud spécial avec facilité. Il sauta un moment sur place, apparemment heureux avant de se laisser attacher de nouveau et partir en flèche vers sa destination. Juliet le regarda partir, fascinée par ces créatures que beaucoup trop de sorciers prenaient pour acquis.

Juliet se tourna vers Hedwig, lui donnant le sac contenant le restant des cadeaux. Elle le prit dans ses griffes avant de frotter sa tête sur le bras de Juliet et de s'envoler avec de puissants coup d'ailes.

Juliet alla se coucher avec joie. Pour une première fois, elle ne passerait pas Noël dans le placard sous l'escalier à les entendre se réjouir et voulant tellement être là avec eux… Elle chassa ses pensées sombres avant d'aller se coucher, rêvant doucement de ce qu'aurait été ses réveillons avec ses parents, et maintenant avec Sirius.

Le matin, à sa grande surprise, elle trouva une pille de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Elle fut enjouée de ces présents et alors qu'elle allait en ramasser un décida qu'elle voudrait bien les ouvrir en compagnie de Ron. Elle mit rapidement sa robe de chambre puis descendit les marches et vit que Ron l'attendait déjà en bas.

« ENFIN! Quel embarra ces escaliers pour mener aux dortoirs des filles… Descends tes cadeaux ici on va les ouvrir ensemble ok? On fait toujours ça dans ma famille… »

Juliet hocha la tête avec un grand sourire avant de remonter vers sa chambre. Elle se demanda un moment ce que Ron avait bien voulu dire à propos des escaliers et se résolut à le lui demander plus tard. Juliet prit quelques paquets dans ses bras puis descendit dans la salle commune. Elle dû faire deux voyage pour tout les descendre. Elle ne voulut pas faire comme Ron et avoir une pyramide instable dans ses bras alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers ! Lorsqu'elle fut installée, Ron lui démontra ce que les marches faisaient pour un homme tentant de les monter et Juliet rigola un long moment de voir Ron se faire envoyer sur les fesses et glisser jusqu'en bas.

Tous deux étaient assis devant le feu, Ron avec le cadeau que lui avait offert Juliet ouvert sur ses genoux: le livre "Voler avec les Cannons". Après s'être fait casser les oreilles pendant un long moment à propos de cette équipe de Quidditch, elle avait été certaine qu'il apprécierait ce cadeau. Juliet avait reçu de lui une belle sélection de chocolats provenant de Honeydukes. Ils levèrent la tête alors que le portrait de Lady Rose s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Sirius et Remus. Juliet se leva rapidement pour aller les embrasser, heureuse qu'ils soient là à ce moment précis. Remus retourna l'accolade avec tendresse et un mince sourire et la relâcha juste à temps alors que Sirius la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.

Il avait prit beaucoup de force, ayant encore quelques moments de faiblesses, mais ceux-ci étaient maintenant en voie de disparition. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un cadavre ne portant que sa peau. Ses joues étaient plus pleines, son teint plus rosée et ses yeux brillaient un peu, restant un peu terne tout de même.

Alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer, Juliet rigolait en silence et le rire de son parrain, semblable à un aboiement, éclata dans la tour silencieuse. Ron les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous et Remus souriait avec un léger rire, secouant sa tête avec dérision.

Sirius finit par la reposer par terre avant de la serrer un peu contre lui et de la laisser aller puis se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci sortit deux minces cadeaux de sa poche de manteau et les tendit à Sirius.

« Pour ma Princesse Émeraude, quelques cadeaux pour Noël. »

Juliet gloussa en silence prenant les cadeaux de la main de Sirius alors que celui-ci effectuait une belle courbette un peu frivole. Elle attira ses oncles vers le sofa pour qu'ils restent avec elle et Ron pendant qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux.

Elle posa les deux offrandes de ses oncles pendant que Ron les regardait enlever leurs manteaux.

« Il a beaucoup d'énergie maintenant ton parrain non? Il est remis? »

Juliet observait son parrain taquiner Remus, sur une chose ou autre.

« _**Presque. Il a encore des moments de faiblesse, surtout à la fin des journées, mais il est vraiment mieux. Remus dit qu'il a toujours été plein d'énergie et qu'il retourne simplement à sa personnalité, tranquillement.**_ »

Ron hocha la tête, puis se tourna pour ouvrir un autre cadeau. Juliet fit de même, commençant par celui entouré de papier brun qui venait probablement de Remus. À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit cahier d'apparence usée. Elle l'ouvrit doucement pour voir à l'intérieur. C'était un calepin contenant des notes d'une main fine. Étrangement, elle reconnaissait certaines lettres, car elles étaient identiques aux siennes. Remus s'assit alors que Sirius se mit un coussin au sol avant de s'installer près de Juliet.

« C'est un cahier de note d'Enchantements que ta mère m'a donné. Ses notes, pensées, codes et formules. Elle était très talentueuse en enchantements et ceci est mon cadeau pour toi. »

Juliet leva la tête du cahier avant de le mettre à côté d'elle et se lever pour remercier Remus. Sirius prit le calepin, feuilletant quelques pages. Il émit un sifflement impressionné alors que Juliet se retournait.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la plus brillante ! »

Elle monta ensuite les escaliers, allant chercher les cadeaux pour Remus et Sirius. Elle tendit les deux paquets à ces oncles avant de se rasseoir.

Sirius prit son paquet, le déballa rapidement, comme un enfant, avant d'ouvrir la boite. Une boucle d'oreille y reposait au fond. C'était un anneau en argent où était accroché un quart de lune gravé en bois noir, portant une petite marque, comme une étoile gravée en son milieu.

«GÉNIAL! Oh, je vais devoir me faire percer à nouveau l'oreille ! »

Sirius observa Juliet un moment du coin de l'œil.

« Un petit faible pour les boucles d'oreilles, Lilieth? »

Il y avait de la moquerie dans son ton, mais Juliet se retourna et le regarda avec un visage complètement innocent. Elle sourit doucement.

« _**Tu en avais une, j'ai simplement pensé que tu en voudrais une de nouveau… Elle te plaît? **_»

Sirius émit son rire caractéristique avant de hocher la tête.

« Elle me plaît beaucoup… »

Juliet sourit de son entrain alors que Remus ouvrait son paquet avec minutie. Il sortit le foulard noir et or que Juliet avait fait pendant quelques soirées près de ce feu. Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'offre pas simplement des livres… »

Remus avait dit cela en observant Sirius d'un air pointu, mais celui-ci l'ignorait pour observer Juliet déballer son cadeau. Juliet prenait la petite boite qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, écartant avec patience le papier émeraude qui l'entourait. Caché dans les replis se trouvait une boite à bijou. Elle observa Sirius du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci se voulait tout innocent, puis elle ouvrit la boite.

Sur un petit coussin blanc se trouvaient deux bagues. Une d'elle était un simple jonc doré marqué d'un nœud celtique en or blanc fondu dans le jonc. L'autre se composait de deux bagues emboitées l'une dans l'autre, marqué par le même nœud. Au fond de la boite, un peu caché par le coussin, se trouvait une chaine en argent. Juliet leva les yeux vers Sirius.

« Ce sont les bagues de mariage de tes parents et n'ont quitté leurs doigts qu'avant d'être mis au sol. Elles sont maintenant tiennes. »

Il parlait doucement, avec tendresse, ses yeux tristes et joyeux à la fois. Il prit la chaine et y fit passer les deux bagues. Juliet avait les yeux plein d'eau, retenant ses larmes, pendant que son parrain passait autour de son cou ces précieuses bagues. Elle les toucha avec révérence avant de remarquer qu'elles portaient toutes deux la même inscription.

_" Lumière de ma vie."_

Juliet ne pouvait pas vraiment retenir les sanglots qui la secouait, consciente de l'air triste sur le visage de Remus alors qu'il se tenait silencieux et de celui un peu embarrassé de Ron. Sirius la prit contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Elle eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de pouvoir cesser de pleurer, mais elle fit un grand sourire à Sirius.

« _**Merci, du fond du cœur… Je les porterais toujours. **_»

Il fit un petit sourire mesquin.

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ne passes le jonc au doigt de … »

Il ne put fini sa phrase car Juliet avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche à la vitesse de la lumière. Un léger rose sur ses joues montrait son embarras, mais son regard était très pointu et Sirius tenta immédiatement d'avoir l'air complètement sans blâme.

« _**Pas un mot de plus!**_ » répliqua Juliet avec un air fâché au visage de Sirius.

Remus rigolait et Ron avait l'air un peu confus. Sirius retira la main de Juliet avant de rire un moment. Celle-ci fit un soupir fatigué avant de prendre un autre paquet. Elle lut la carte avant d'ouvrir le cadeau.

_« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fait-en bon usage._

_Très Joyeux Noël. »_

" _Quelque chose de mon père??_ "

Elle ouvrit le paquet avec un peu plus d'énergie, découvrant ce qui semblait être une cape. Elle se leva en tirant l'objet devant elle. Son parrain s'exclama!

« Par la barbe de Merlin! C'est la cape de James ! Remus, sa cape d'invisibilité ! »

Juliet l'observa et mis la cape sur ses épaules. Elle regarda en bas, mais semblait maintenant être une tête flottante. Ron était bouche-bée, lui donnant une vue privilégiée sur les restants de choco-grenouille se trouvant dans sa bouche.

« HALLUCINANT! »

Sirius était déjà en train de fouiller pour retrouver la carte mais ne semblait pas savoir de qui celle-ci venait. Il la tendit à Remus et un petit sourire connaisseur naquit sur le visage de celui-ci. Sirius émit un soupir d'exaspération.

« Ne me dit pas que tu sais qui c'est ! »

Le sourire de Remus changea, devenant moqueur alors qu'un éclat de connaissance habitait ses yeux.

« Je me tais alors… »

« ARG! REMUS! »

Juliet rigolait de l'air incrédule de son parrain, prenant la cape pour la replier doucement avec une grande précision. Ce cadeau était merveilleux.

« C'est l'écriture de Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius. » répondit Remus après un petit moment à faire suer Sirius.

Il eut l'air un peu surpris.

« Attend une minute… Albus donne à Juliet un moyen de se promener sans détection, de jouer plein de tours et de faire plein de manigances comme ça, et lui dit "d'en faire bon usage" ? Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais eu une telle permission en or nous?! AHHH! Lilieth, tu devras en faire, bon usage ! Très très bon usage! »

Juliet savait bien ce que son parrain considérait comme étant un bon usage et sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« _**Pour sûr.**_ _**M. Padfoot.**_ »

Sirius émit un ricanement avant de se rasseoir par terre pour observer le reste des cadeaux. Juliet fut bien surprise par le paquet venant de la mère à Ron, un beau pull en laine verte fait à la main, marqué d'un J sur le devant. Elle le passa par-dessus sa tête après avoir enlevé sa robe de chambre. Sirius émit un petit bruit alors qu'il pu avoir apercevoir par le haut de son pyjama quelques cicatrices marquant son dos. Le pull les cacha immédiatement après être mis.

« Juliet … »

Juliet tourna la tête, la secouant doucement et son parrain n'ajouta rien. Il se doutait que la présence de Ron était ce qui la faisait vouloir le cacher. Il resta silencieux. Dans le cadeau venant de Molly se trouvait un dessin d'un vif d'or enchanté pour virevolter sur la page provenant de Ginny ainsi qu'un canard en plastique provenant probablement d'Arthur. Juliet rit un moment en pinçant le canard, surprise de l'entendre faire un "quak" caractéristique impossible à produire de façon moldue. Juliet ouvrit un autre cadeau, portant la main distinctive de Hagrid. Il s'y trouvait un sac contenant des bouchées pour Hedwig, une petite flute en bois et un cahier en cuir. Elle prit le cahier pour l'ouvrir et figea sur place.

Une photographie du mariage de ses parents s'étalait sous ses yeux. Les deux sujets de la photographie dansaient joyeusement en rond, oubliant tout les invités autour d'eux. Juliet renifla. Sirius détourna son attention de la choco-grenouille offerte par Ron pour observer sa filleule. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit doucement.

« C'est une très belle photo. Ils ont l'air heureux tu trouves pas, Lilieth? »

Juliet hocha la tête, traçant avec révérence leurs visages avant de tourner la page. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photographies, à peine une dizaine, mais pour Juliet, ce cadeau valait plus que son poids en or. Elle le plaça avec le calepin de sa mère. Sirius lui demanda alors s'il pouvait le prendre pour le montrer à Remus qui venait d'être engagé dans une partie d'échec par Ron et Juliet acquiesça.

Elle ouvrit un cadeau de Minerva, trouvant un foulard rouge et doré en laine très douce. Neville avait trouvé un lys blanc dans les serres et l'avait fait séchée. Il y avait juste un petit mot disant merci d'être son amie. Juliet avait demandé à Ron de mettre son cadeau sur le lit de Neville car il été arrivé après son départ pour sa maison et elle ne voulait pas le risquer un autre voyage par hibou. Hermione lui avait donné un cahier enchanté pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir comme journal. Juliet se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir offert la même chose que Percy, mais n'avait pas eu de meilleur idée pour son amie studieuse.

De William, elle avait reçu une paire de boucle d'oreille en opale et argent, ressemblant à la teinte des yeux de son parrain ce qu'il fit qu'elle les aimait encore plus. Des petites lignes sinueuses en argent entouraient la pierre la piégeant à l'anneau d'argent qui allait se passer à ses oreilles. Elle allait devoir se faire percer les oreilles en même temps que Sirius pour les porter. Quand elle eut fini elle vit qu'elle avait manqué un cadeau. Une petite carte se trouvait sur le dessus.

« _Peut-importe le problème ou l'embardé, ceci est là pour te protéger et __pour __que je puisse te venir en aide. Porte-le toujours._

_S.S._»

Juliet ouvrit la boite, trouvant un bracelet en or en forme d'ouroboros, un serpent mangeant sa queue. Les yeux du serpent brillaient légèrement d'un éclat orangé dans l'obscurité. Juliet le trouvait un peu grand, mais il s'ajusta confortablement une fois passé à son poignet. Il semblait s'émettre de lui une chaleur réconfortante et Juliet pouvait décerner la magie caractéristique de Severus. Sirius revint près d'elle avec l'album et observa le bracelet après avoir lut la petite note que lui avait tendu Juliet.

« C'est un cadeau très pratique Lilieth. Il détectera la panique et le transmet à celui qui en a fait les sorts. Tout dépendamment de ce qu'il a fait comme lien, il pourra même savoir où te trouver. Je vais devoir le remercier d'un tel cadeau… Le design donné par compte… Un serpent quand même ! »

Juliet tira la langue avant de répondre.

« _**Je suis à moitié Slytherin. Il est très bien !**_ »

Sirius leva les mains avec un air de défaite.

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

Juliet se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de tirer sur la manche de Sirius.

« _**Avant d'aller voir Shishou demain, pouvons-nous passer par chez Mark? **_»

Sirius et elle avait parlé en détails de sa vie chez les Dursley, tout du moins des bonnes choses et il savait bien quel importance Mark avait à ses yeux. Sirius fronça quand même les sourcils pour un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas. Cependant, on va devoir faire attention d'accord? »

Juliet hocha la tête et commença à ramasser ses papiers et ses cadeaux alors que les jumeaux Weasley descendaient les marches.

« Ah! Regarde Gred. Juliet a eu un pull Weasley! »

« Bien trop vrai. » répondit son jumeau et il s'approcha un moment avant de marmonner quelque chose de plus. « Il semble même être plus beau que le nôtre… »

« Probablement car maman se force plus si on n'est pas de la famille… Ron, mets le tien ! »

Ron grommela un moment avant de sortir le pull violet que sa mère avait fait et le passer par-dessus sa tête. Percy choisit ce moment pour arriver et se fit accoster par les jumeaux qui le forcèrent à moitié à mettre son propre pull qu'il avait apporté avec lui par-dessus son bras. Ses protestations furent ignorées et lorsqu'ils eurent fini tout le monde riait de bon cœur, Percy un peu moins que les autres. Il tourna la tête vers Juliet :

« Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, il sera extrêmement utile. »

Juliet sourit, hochant la tête alors que Percy s'arrangeait un peu, replaçant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les jumeaux n'allaient quand même pas laisser des paroles si vagues dites devant eux.

« C'était quoi, c'était quoi? Nous, Juliet… »

« … nous a encore eu avec l'une de ses farces. Tu te… »

« … rends compte!? La honte… »

Les deux jumeaux s'observèrent un moment et frissonnèrent en même temps avant de dire en concert :

« LA HONTE ! »

Percy les observa un moment d'un air sévère.

« Un cahier enchanté qui m'aidera à classer mes notes ainsi que de créer une table des matières pour m'aider à m'y retrouver. Il est aussi barré d'un code pour ne pas être lu par d'autres sans mon consentement. »

À la vue du visage des jumeaux qui devenait chagriné, Juliet se disait qu'ils devaient lui voler ses notes une fois de temps à autre et son cadeau allait être encore plus utile qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle avait eu grand plaisir à faire le cadeau des jumeaux. D'avoir fait une boîte contenant un serpent qui se jette sur eux lors de l'ouverture avait été assez facile, vue qu'elle avait été produite à la façon moldue. Le serpent avait été animé avec l'aide de son parrain pour paraître un peu trop réel et ayant un tempérament violent. Il ne pouvait pas mordre ou rien, mais l'effet était saisissant: se faire sauter dessus par un cobra noir crocs sortis avait quelque chose d'effrayant!

Même Sirius, qui avait fait les enchantements sur le serpent, avec crié comme une petite fille lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert par mégarde quelques jours après. Juliet rigola légèrement à ce souvenir.

Juliet aurait bien aimé voir leurs visages à ce moment là par compte. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas entendu de cris. La journée se passa rapidement avec des jeux et beaucoup de rire. Même Percy resta avec eux pendant la journée, trouvant en Remus une âme sœur, discutant de sujets qui faisaient tourner la tête à Juliet. Décidément, le 3e Weasley aurait du être un Ravenclaw.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Dans un grand manoir un peu sombre, un jeune garçon se promenait lentement dans un corridor d'une aile plutôt abandonnée. Pourquoi était-il venu à la maison pour Noël? Il était difficile de se trouver si proche de son père avec ces nouvelles résolutions. Avec un peu de recul et un peu de temps passé loin de lui, il pouvait voir à quel point il était mauvais.

Drago grimaça, ce genre de pensé lui vaudrait probablement quelques claques si son père le savait. Il fut surprit par un hibou hululant pour se faire remarquer.

« Sal? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je t'avais laissé à l'école ! »

L'animal descendit près de lui, se perchant sur une chaise poussiéreuse en tendant sa patte portant un cadeau. Draco en fut surprit, car il savait très bien que son père vérifiait chaque paquet entrant dans le manoir ainsi que ceux sortant, mais s'approcha quand même, voyant son nom sur le cadeau. Le hibou partit dès qu'il fut libérer de son paquet.

Draco regardait ce cadeau avant d'en ouvrir la carte.

« _Un jour tu te découvriras pour qui tu es et qui tu veux être. Jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne et que tu puisses vivre en vérité, voila mon cadeau pour toi. Elle gardera tes secrets contre tous._»

La carte n'était pas signée, mais la main qui l'avait écrite lui était vaguement familière. Il sentit du rouge venir à ses joues, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il ouvrit la boîte pour en sortir une autre en bois noir gravées de dragons chinois. Il y avait un petit papier pour lui montrer comment mettre la boîte à sa signature magique et ses propriétés.

Draco l'ouvrit, découvrant un cahier et une plume de phénix ainsi que beaucoup de place vide, malgré le fait que la boîte était à peine plus grande que ses deux mains. Le cahier contenait quelques centaines de pages et sa couverture en peau de serpent était maintenue fermée par un nœud de cuir. Il le défit et découvrit une inscription sur le rebord du couvercle, ce qui lui fit connaître son envoyé.

« _J'attends le jour o__ù__ tu te trouveras et je serai là pour t'aider si besoin est._

_Si tu peux lire ceci, tu es déjà sur la bonne voie._

_Avec espoir,_

_J.L.P. _»

Il baissa la tête sur ce cadeau. Pourquoi la seule personne qui voulait le voir se trouver n'était qu'elle, une inconnue? Il referma la boîte après y avoir déposé la carte. Il prit le papier venant avec, faisant les étapes simples pour imprégner cette boîte de sa signature magique et d'un mot de passe. Il la fit ensuite disparaître dans sa poche avec une touche de baguette magique pour la mettre toute petite.

Il allait devoir la cacher… Draco sourit grandement après un moment. Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un qu'elle serait fier d'avoir comme ami.

Quelques pas plus tard, il s'arrêta avec surprise. Ami? Depuis quand ce mot faisait-il partit de son vocabulaire et depuis quand le voulait-il?

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet mangeait son repas de Noël, entourée de Ron, Remus et Sirius. Les jumeaux étaient partis en flèche après avoir subtilisé l'insigne de préfet de Percy. Elle leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, voyant la place de Severus vide ; les autres professeurs semblaient trouver cela normal.

Elle fronça des sourcils, tournant la tête vers Sirius pour lui tirer la manche. Juliet voulait profiter du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun élève de Slytherins dans les donjons pour descendre tranquillement le voir. Elle écrit tout petit, hors de vue de Ron qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table.

« _**Je vais voir Professeur Snape ok?**_ »

Sirius hocha la tête laissant aller sa fourchette.

« Allez viens Lilieth, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Son parrain se leva, la tirant sur ses pieds pour ensuite l'amener avec lui rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Ron ou encore Remus de les suivre, mais Juliet put remarquer, lors qu'elle tourna la tête pour les voir par-dessus son épaule, que Remus les observait avec un petit air connaisseur.

En descendant vers les donjons, Juliet demanda à son parrain :

« _**Tu crois qu'il est sage pour toi de venir le voir?**_ »

Sirius manqua une marche, mais se rattrapa.

« Je veux le remercier pour le bracelet de protection qu'il t'a offert et j'ai un petit quelque chose pour lui aussi. »

Juliet tourna la tête vivement vers lui, avec un regard sévère. Elle leva sa baguette pour le réprimander.

« Non, non, non ! C'est pas une farce t'inquiète. Je sais qu'il a travaillé très fort, autant pour les potions que j'utilisais et ceux que j'utilise encore, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. C'est un merci en bonne et due forme. »

Juliet rabaissa la main, observant son parrain, mais il ne mentait pas. Il souhaitait vraiment remercier Severus pour son travail. Ils prirent un tournant avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Severus. Il n'était jamais verrouillé, l'avertissant immédiatement de la venue d'un élève ayant besoin de sa tête de maison. Juliet se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour en tirer le livre, mais n'entra pas après que la porte se soit produite. Son parrain fut celui qui annonça leur présence.

« Bonjour, Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un? »

Un moment plus tard, Juliet vit la porte la plus au fond s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un Severus un peu colérique. Il s'arrêta au milieu de son salon, observant Juliet d'un regard neutre avant de se tourner vers son parrain, un air mauvais s'installant sur son visage. Juliet remarqua que les fins gants de laines noires qu'elle avait fabriqués étaient sur ses mains. Elle avait remarqué qu'il massait souvent les jointures de ses doigts en classe, comme pour en chasser la raideur qui venait avec le froid et l'humidité de cette pièce.

« _Black._ Que me vaut cette horreur? »

Le sarcasme coulant de ses paroles donna à Juliet l'effet d'une goûte d'eau glacé glissant le long de son dos. Elle frissonna un moment.

« Lilieth voulait venir vous voir, vous étiez absent au souper de Noël. Pour ma part, j'ai un cadeau de remerciement pour vous, Mr. Snape. »

Sirius parlait d'une voix vide et sans inflexion. Il prit un paquet se trouvant dans les grandes poches de sa robe de sorcier pour le tendre vers Severus. Cependant, celui-ci ne montrait aucune intention de le prendre. Juliet secoua la tête en prenant le cadeau des mains de Sirius et de s'avancer pour aller le porter.

« _**Sérieusement… Professeur, Sirius a promis que ceci n'est pas ensorcelé et s'il m'a menti, je vais lui faire regretter. Pour ma part, je suis venue vous dire merci pour le cadeau : il m'est précieux.**_ »

Severus continua de fixer Sirius un moment de plus. Il se tourna vers Juliet et prit le cadeau. Il attrapa son poignet, observant son œuvre avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction. Au même moment, elle vit une bague similaire à son bracelet autour du petit doigt de sa main gauche. Peut-être était-ce le lien dont avait parlé Sirius? Il fit signe d'entrer avec une légère grimace de dégoût. Juliet retint le soupir qui voulait s'échapper d'elle. C'était un début.

Sirius entra avec curiosité, observant l'antre de la bête. Il prit place sur le sofa blanc avec un grognement de plaisir.

« Je dois avouer que votre appartement me surprend, M. Snape. Je veux aussi exprimer mes remerciements pour cette protection sur mon joyau. Malgré nos différents, vous comme moi savons à quel point elle est précieuse. »

Rougissant sous le regard des deux hommes, Juliet prit place aux côtés de Sirius, comme pour chercher à se cacher. Severus se tourna vers eux avec la boîte toujours en main avant de prendre place dans le lay-z-boy en cuir qui se trouvait près de la porte par laquelle il était sortit. Juliet ne l'avait même pas remarqué à sa première visite. Il appela un elfe de maison par le nom d'Oppy, lui demandant du thé et des grignotines avant de tourner et retourner le paquet dans ses mains.

Sirius allait dire quelque chose, mais Juliet, sentant son humour noir monter, le pinça soudainement dans les côtes. Il vit volte-face, l'observant un moment avant de prendre un air penaud sous son regard courroucé. Oppy revint avec les offrandes avant de disparaître de nouveau avec un "crac" retentissant.

Severus continua d'observer et prit son temps pour ouvrir le mystérieux paquet. Après un long moment, durant lequel Sirius et Juliet prenaient silencieusement de petites gorgées de thé, il commença à l'ouvrir, révélant un énorme livre d'apparence antique. La tête de Severus se releva vivement pour fixer Sirius. Juliet se dit que ce bouquin devait avoir un grand intérêt pour le professeur.

« _Most Potente Potions, version intégrale_. Je cherche ce livre depuis des années. »

Il y avait une légère pointe de respect dans la voix de Severus, mais Juliet doutait que son parrain puisse l'entendre.

« Les Blacks sont une vieille famille de sans-pur et je suis désormais le seul à avoir accès à la maison ancestrale. La bibliothèque à cet endroit contient de nombreux volumes qui ne me sont d'aucun intérêt et celui-ci est important pour chaque personne ayant un talent pour les potions. Je veux vous remercier de tout le temps passé à préparer toutes les potions pour moi et pour ma filleule. Ceci est bien peu, de mon point de vue, mais au moins vous allez le mettre à meilleur usage que de ramasser la poussière dans une maison sinistre. »

Il eut un moment de silence que Juliet n'osa pas brisé. Si Sirius avait une maison, pourquoi n'y étaient-ils pas allés pour Noël? Cependant, la peine et la colère qui la traversèrent lorsqu'il en parla lui donna un indice que ce n'était pas un endroit où il voulait se trouver. Severus hocha la tête un moment, se levant pour aller placer ce livre précieux sur ses étagères. Il caressa le dos du livre un moment avec révérence.

Severus se retourna pour aller se rasseoir avec une tasse de thé.

« Il me sera très utile. Vos remerciements sont appréciés, mais non nécessaire. J'ai déjà promis, _Black_, de prendre soin de Juliet. »

À cela Juliet leva la tête avec curiosité, mais Sirius fit simplement un hochement de tête.

« Lily avait confiance en vous, M. Snape, ce que moi et mes amis n'avons jamais vu. Peut-être un jour pourrons-nous mettre le passé derrière nous? »

Il y avait de la sincérité dans la voix de son parrain. Il voulait vraiment faire un effort. Severus s'était raidit à ces paroles avant de relaxer un moment. Juliet était un peu surprise par la douceur qui apparut furtivement sur le visage ingrat de Severus à la mention de sa mère…

« Pas tant qu'IL existe. »

Juliet fronça les sourcils, consciente d'être dans le milieu d'une discussion de quelque chose de gros, mais les deux adultes soigneusement le sujet pour la laisser dans le noir. Elle n'aimait guère ce genre de situation.

« _**Professeur? Voulez-vous venir avec nous chez mon Shishou demain?**_ »

Elle avait brisé le silence en claquant des doigts et le Professeur la fixa de ses yeux ténèbreux.

« Pourquoi m'y voudriez-vous? »

Il était intrigué par sa demande.

« _**Vous m'êtes important… Comme tous ceux que j'apporterais avec moi pour les lui présenter. Shishou est mon maître en plein de choses, il fut lumière dans mes premières années, toujours là pour m'aider à surmonter ce qui se passait. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.**_ »

Severus continua de l'observer avant de hocher la tête.

« Ce sera mon honneur. Je dois avouer que cet homme m'intrigue. »

Juliet sourit, heureuse d'avoir cet homme noir avec elle dans sa vie. Il était comme une ancre dans ce monde, important et stable, alors que son parrain était comme le vent, libre et partout à la fois.

« _**Je voudrais aussi demander votre avis… Je crois que Draco Malfoy peut être sauvé ou tout du moins détourné de la noirceur qui l'entoure.**_ »

Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'observant sans rien dire, un poids de curiosité s'installant sur elle en même temps que son regard. Sirius tourna les yeux vers elle, mais ne dit rien.

« _**Il a l'aura la plus formée chez les enfants d'ici, mais elle fluctue **__**sans cesse **__**entre la noirceur et la lumière, comme s'il ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Je lui ai envoyé un petit cadeau qui l'aidera peut-être.**_ »

« Juliet! J'espère que tu as eu assez de sens pour cacher qu'il venait de toi… » dit Sirius avec inquiétude.

Juliet eut un sourire mesquin alors que Severus affichait un petit sourire moqueur, ses yeux noirs brillants dans la semi-noirceur ambiante. Elle était à moitié Slytherin; elle savait bien cacher ses pistes…

« _**Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour lui de voir ce que j'y ai écrit: il doit avoir l'intention de changer pour le meilleur et de devenir mon ami en vérité. Un petit enchantement que j'ai réussit à faire avec l'aide de William. Mes émotions, sa magie. On a testé les paramètres pendant longtemps avant de trouver exactement la bonne combinaison. William m'a dit qu'il n'a pas eu autant d'amusement à créer quelque chose depuis un bon moment.**_ »

Sirius eut l'air impressionné et fut encore plus surprit par le rire noir venant de Severus. Celui-ci claqua des mains avec un éclat de fierté dans ses yeux. Il faisait exprès de surprendre Sirius, Juliet en était certaine. Après un moment Severus se reprit avec une voix pensive.

« Oui c'est possible. Cet enfant est un peu plus comme sa mère que son père, malgré leur ressemblance physique. Narcissa, malgré tous ses défauts, est quelqu'un qui aurait pu être bien dans le droit chemin si elle n'avait pas été élevé avec tant de chaînes. Je serai à l'affût pour voir si tout se passe bien. »

Sirius, s'étant un peu remis de sa surprise, hocha la tête après un moment.

« Cissy a eu une période d'hésitation comme ça… Ma tante avait pris des mesures plutôt drastiques pour la rediriger vers le "droit chemin". » Sirius frissonna en disant cela.

Juliet se tourna vers Sirius.

«_** Ta Tante ? Alors… Draco serait quoi? Ton neveu? Je pourrais lui remettre sur le nez le fait que sa famille contient aussi un rescapé de prison?**_ »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais pas directement. Il est le fils de ma cousine pour être exact. Si quelque chose arrive et il a besoin d'asile, j'ai le lien de sang pour le lui procurer sans répercussion venant de son père. Ce que j'aime pouvoir utiliser leurs lois contre eux ! Rescapé de prison? Juste ça? »

Juliet sourit de ce développement.

« Peut-être, Black. Mais je sais que Lucius ne laissera pas partir Draco facilement. Il est même surprenant qu'il y est tant d'hésitation chez l'enfant après tout ce que le père à fait pour l'avoir sous son contrôle… »

Juliet passa une soirée surprenante avec son parrain et Severus discutant presque civilement de ce qui pourrait être fait et ce qu'ils devaient observer.

Presque… car bien des insultes subtiles flottèrent dans les airs.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, sa main frotta la cape de son père. Elle la prit doucement contre elle, observant la nuit par la fenêtre… Elle pourrait aller voir dans la section interdite dans la bibliothèque sans être vue pour tenter de trouver Nicolas Flamel…

Avant de perdre son courage, elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'éviter M. Finch et les professeurs en patrouille avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle entra avec facilité dans la librairie pour aller vers la section interdite. Il y avait tant de livres qu'elle ne savait pas lequel prendre. Elle ouvrit l'un d'eux au hasard et celui-ci émit un crit retentissant. Elle cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre par la panique qui monta en elle, mais elle se calma rapidement pour agir. Juliet eu tout juste le temps de fermer le livre et remettre sa cape avant que Finch apparaisse dans la bibliothèque.

Juliet changea d'allée rapidement attendant qu'il passe devant elle avant de faire son chemin vers la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans la bibliothèque s'il décidait de la barrer. Elle tourna un coin pour tomber sur une confrontation entre Quirrel et Severus. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il en était et passa rapidement, ne prenant pas compte de ce qu'ils se disaient.

Elle tourna un autre coin et aperçu une porte entrouverte. Elle se glissa derrière afin d'y rester jusqu'à ce que le concierge et les deux professeurs aient quitté les lieux. Elle retournerait ensuite aux dortoirs.

Juliet se retourna et vit un grand miroir au milieu de la pièce. Il l'intrigua immédiatement et elle s'approcha, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité. Il y avait une inscription sur le haut du miroir : _riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._

Juliet l'étudia un moment avant de comprendre que les mots étaient inversées : _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_. Le miroir était probablement magique. Juliet eut brièvement envie de s'approcher du miroir, mais quelque chose la retint. Son désir le plus fort était d'avoir une famille, mais celle qui apparaîtrait dans le miroir serait déjà disparue. Elle fut surprise par la voix qui vint derrière elle.

« Ah, je m'attendais bien à ce que tu le trouves un moment ou l'autre, Juliet. »

Juliet se tourna pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore derrière elle.

« _**Il montre notre désir n'est-ce pas?**_ »

Albus hocha la tête avec un sourire à demi caché sous sa barbe.

« C'est le Miroir du Riséd. Il montre le plus grand désir de chacun. La plus heureuse personne sur Terre n'aurait devant elle qu'un miroir tout à fait ordinaire… »

Juliet observa le Professeur alors qu'il venait se placer près d'elle. Elle sentait sa mélancolie et se demandait ce qui la causait. Un homme si vieux avait probablement beaucoup d'expériences désagréables et de personnes chères à son cœur déjà dans les bras de la Mère.

« Le miroir sera déplacé, si tu veux observer ce qu'il contient, regarde le, ceci sera peut-être la dernière fois que tu pourras le voir. Parfois on ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on désire vraiment et bien peu de gens ont la chance d'observer ce qu'il montre. »

Juliet s'avança timidement avant d'observer le miroir. Là, devant elle, se trouvait son reflet, entouré de son père et de sa mère. Elle les dévora un moment des yeux. Son père était grand, mince et fort avec les muscles d'un sportif. Son sourire était facile et joyeux et ses cheveux allant dans tout les sens lui donnaient un air espiègle perpétuel.

Sa mère était si belle, petite et menue. Les photographies qu'elle avait reçue ne représentait que mal la couleur magnifique de ses yeux, couleur dont elle avait héritée. Un sourire lumineux, plein de douceur et d'amour… Elle pouvait voir, dans ses deux visages des parcelles d'elle-même. Et là, derrière eux, ce trouvait Sirius. Un Sirius aux yeux brillants de joie. Elle tourna la tête pour cesser de regarder, mais ses yeux virent quelque chose qui la retint un moment de plus.

William, portant une robe blanche semblable à un kimono orné de symboles inconnus, s'était avancé près de Juliet, la prenant doucement par les épaules, l'attirant vers lui. Il n'observait pas son reflet, mais semblait la piéger en la fixant de ses yeux saphir au travers de ce miroir. Elle connaissait cette robe, cette posture et cet homme. Elle avait rêvée de lui souvent, longtemps et toujours. Elle savait son nom, elle comprenait et se rappelait maintenant.

Liam…

Elle arracha son regard à cette vision, même si ses larmes l'avaient à peine obscurée. Elle put voir cette ombre entourer Juliet de ses bras avec un doux sourire en sa direction. Son cœur battait si fort. Juliet leva la main, la posant sur sa poitrine comme pour tenter d'apaiser cette douleur de séparation.

« Juliet? »

Elle leva la tête vers Albus, sentant son inquiétude par la main posée sur son épaule. Elle était secouée.

« _**Je me rappelle. Je me souviens.**_ »

Sa main et ses mots tremblaient. Albus fronça les sourcils, éloignant Juliet avec gentillesse du miroir.

« Que te rappelles-tu, petit Rayon? »

La voix d'Albus était douce. Juliet cligna des yeux quelques moments avant d'observer le miroir de loin.

« _**Ma moitié.**_ »

La surprise d'Albus la prit un peu par surprise.

« Qui est-ce donc? Si tu te rappelles c'est que tu dois le connaître… »

Juliet secoua la tête avec détermination.

« _**Je ne le dirai à personne. Si vous avez raison et que Voldemort reviendra, ceci serait une arme contre moi. Je ne la donnerai à personne. Que ma magie m'aide et soit témoin: cette connaissance ne passera pas mes lèvres par force, ne sera jamais prise de ma personne. Ainsi soit-il.**_ »

Un éclat blanc apparut au bout de sa baguette, l'entourant un moment et Albus soupira après un moment d'hésitation.

« Je respecte ton choix, petit Rayon, mais il y a beaucoup de moyens pour soutirer de l'information sans en alerter le détenteur. Je t'apprendrai quand tu seras plus âgée. Maintenant, laisse un vieil homme te raccompagner à ta tour. »

Juliet hocha la tête avant de demander.

« _**Et qu'y voyez-vous Professeur?**_ »

Albus détourna le visage pour dissimuler sa tristesse.

« Je vois ce que j'aurais si ma pire erreur n'était pas arrivée. »

Il avait l'air si triste à ce moment qu'elle n'osa pas demander autre chose.

Juliet s'en alla lentement, jetant un coup d'œil vers le miroir.

Désirs… pouvait-ils devenir réalité?

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Juliet alla finalement se coucher après un moment d'incertitude. Elle ne pouvait chasser ce qu'elle venait de voir dans le Miroir du Riséd. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réalisée avant? Tout pointait vers cette possibilité, mais elle l'avait ignorée par pure désir d'avoir tort. Comment pouvait-il la voir pour autre chose qu'une petite fille?

Juliet secoua la tête, tentant de faire le vide alors qu'elle s'étendait sous les couvertures. Malgré sa peur, elle s'endormit rapidement. Après un moment elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver sur les berges d'une mer aux eaux turquoises, couchée sur du sable blanc.

Juliet regarda autour d'elle avant de se lever.

« Je rêve ? »

La voix de Juliet sortit doucement dans ce monde. Elle hocha la tête, ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Un petit bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner vivement.

Là, devant elle se trouvait Liam, William comme elle l'avait toujours connue, dans chaque vie. Juliet leva les mains à sa bouche, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée de cette place pour n'avoir qu'un sentiment de bonheur et chaleur en se levant le matin? Combien de fois avait-elle halluciné cet homme lorsqu'elle était tellement en douleur qu'elle croyait mourir?

« Liam… »

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son nom de couler de ses lèvres. Il sourit, un sourire qui lui était déjà familier, déjà connu. Il s'approcha lentement, s'arrêtant à un pas devant elle, levant la main pour chasser les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues avec une tendre caresse.

« Emrys. »

Sa voix la caressa, son nom par lui, il y avait une raison pour qu'il touche à sa mémoire à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. C'était son vrai nom, son premier.

« Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle? » murmura Juliet, perdue dans ses yeux.

Liam secoua la tête, l'attirant contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur et de son être. Elle était complète, totale en ce moment.

« Être aveugle et vouloir l'être son deux choses, Emrys. Tu peux maintenant vivre en vérité. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? »

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais comment allait-elle faire pour ignorer ceci lorsqu'elle voyait William? Il répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Tu feras comme avant, ni plus, ni moins. Je ne suis pas près à te voir pour plus qu'une petite fille à peine plus vieille que ma sœur. C'est triste. »

Il y avait de la peine dans sa voix et Juliet le serra doucement.

Si elle ne pouvait l'avoir en vérité, elle avait au moins une partie de lui avec elle.

« Suis-je en lui, comme tu es en moi? » demanda-t-elle.

Liam sourit.

« Bien sûr… Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'accepte et découvre vraiment qui tu es, tout ce qu'il peut voir est ce que tu avais avant. Une figure que tu connais, sans pouvoir apercevoir son visage, de laquelle tu ne te rappelles que vaguement au levé. »

Il était sûrement mauvais qu'elle soit heureuse de cela… Mais en même temps, elle voulait le protéger, s'il venait à se rappeler d'elle…

« Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher, Emrys. Mais ceci n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Je suis désolée mon ange… »

Juliet hocha la tête.

Il était vrai qu'il ne se rappelait d'elle que quand elle était décédée ou bien mourante… Elle soupira et passa la nuit dans ses bras.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Le lendemain, Juliet se leva tôt avec un grand sourire pour aller chercher son kimono chez son parrain. Elle se rappelait très bien de son "rêve" et comme elle voulait y retourner…

Elle entra sans bruit dans l'appartement de Sirius pour en ressortir pareillement. Son parrain avait le sommeil très léger et elle ne voulait pas déranger le peu de sommeil qu'il pouvait avoir. Comme elle, il avait trop de cauchemars.

Elle revint à son dortoir, étalant le magnifique tissu sur son lit pour aller prendre une douche en préparation de cette journée. Juliet porta une attention particulière à son apparence pour l'occasion. Elle tressa ses cheveux pour ensuite les coiffer sur place avec les baguettes qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle sourit au petit bruit musical qu'ils produisaient avec leur multitude de perles s'entrechoquant. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre les boucles d'oreilles, mais passa tout de même le collier, satisfaite qu'il ne fût pas de la même longueur que celui des bagues de ses parents.

Elle finissait d'attacher le obi quand elle entendit un paquet de sacres venant des escaliers. Elle secoua la tête avec dérision. Son parrain avait tenté de monter. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir.

Le kimono était magnifique, s'agrémentant à sa peau très pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs. Le tissu blanc semblait vivant sous la lumières des torches, brillant de milles feux. Sa coiffure dégageait son visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux. La seule chose qu'elle déplorait fût le col, descendant pour montrer beaucoup de la nuque faisait en sorte qu'on voyait un peu trop ses cicatrices à son goût. Elle remonta le plus qu'elle pouvait le col du sous-kimono noir avant de soupirer et de relever la tête bien haute. Elle n'allait pas les laisser gagner.

Elle prit son manteau, un manteau en laine noire que lui avait trouvé Sirius quelques semaines plus tôt et son sac de cadeaux pour ensuite descendre dans la salle commune. Elle entendait Sirius parler fort.

« … et tu te rends… »

Il s'était tourné juste à temps pour la voir descendre lentement les marches, tenant le bas de son kimono pour ne pas s'y prendre les pieds. Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson. William, qui se trouvait près de lui, l'observait descendre avec un air indéchiffrable dans ses yeux avant de lui sourire. Juliet se déplaçait doucement, avec la grâce d'une danseuse, comme elle avait apprit à le faire.

Elle fini de descendre les marches et ce fut William qui l'accueilli, donnant du temps à son parrain de se reprendre. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son manteau et son sac puis lui murmura.

« Et bien, tu nettoies bien Emrys. » ( ?)

Juliet releva la tête en rougissant alors que William lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle tourna la tête vers lui un moment, revoyant son visage dans son "rêve", cette parcelle de lui qui vivait en elle.

« Lilieth ! Il est encore plus beau sur toi… »

Son parrain s'était approché pour l'observer de tout bord tout côtés avant de faire une révérence et de tendre la main. Elle sentit le regard plein de tristesse qui passa sur sa nuque, mais son parrain se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Je vous prie de faire ma journée et de me permettre de vous escorter. »

Juliet rigola avant de lui tendre la main. Son parrain fit un grand sourire et ils partirent tous vers le Grand Hall où devait les attendre Albus et Severus. Albus complimenta son allure alors que Severus demeura silencieux. Elle leur fit part de son désir de passer voir Mark et Albus acquiesça que c'était une bonne idée. Malgré le fait qu'ils allaient tous chez quelqu'un qui avait connaissance du monde magique, ils étaient tous en habit moldus. Seule la longue barbe d'Albus était un peu étrange. Severus presque avait l'air menaçant en complet noir, la chemise argenté aidant un peu son teint ingrat. Sirius et William portait des vêtements moins formels, tous deux en pantalons noirs et chandails.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du terrain de l'école et se téléportèrent vers le Leaky Cauldron pour prendre la voiture qui les attendait. Faire un détour n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Ils furent vite installés dans la limousine en direction de Surrey. Il était tard dans l'avant-midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Mark. Severus tenta de rester dans la voiture, mais Albus ne voulait rien entendre. Le soupir que Severus lâcha quand il accepta finalement d'en sortir était presque comique. Juliet parvint à garder son décorum, mais la même chose ne pouvait être dite de Sirius ou William. Ils eurent droit à un regard particulièrement venimeux de la part de Severus.

Juliet appuya sur la sonnette, attendant un moment. Albus avait déjà conjuré un crayon et un calepin pour elle et le message était déjà inscrit sur celui-ci. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la mère de Mark. Celle-ci cligna des yeux un moment, observant les gens sur son perron.

« Je peux vous aider? »

Juliet tourna le calepin pour lui montrer.

« _**Bonjour. J'aimerais voir Mark, s'il vous plaît. Je suis Juliet Potter.**_ »

La mère de Mark sembla surprise et intriguée puis hésita un moment avant de se reprendre.

« Oh! Il sera très content, entrez, entrez… »

Bientôt tous furent dans son entrée en train d'enlever leurs manteaux et bottes. Si la mère de Mark sembla remarquer les habits plutôt chic elle n'en dit rien. Juliet retira doucement son nouveau foulard pour le donner à son parrain avec son manteau. Elle enleva ses petits souliers et se retira de l'entrée alors que la mère de Mark l'appelait.

« Mark!... MARK! Vient un moment, tu as des visiteurs ! »

« Pour vrai?! » lança une petite voix aigue.

Une petite silhouette arriva au pas de course au haut de l'escalier et s'accrocha à la rambarde pour observer par-dessus les gens qui se trouvaient en bas. Juliet leva la tête et le salua en souriant.

« JUE! »

Mark descendit les marches deux à deux et se jeta dans ses bras. Juliet rigolait doucement en le serrant. Après un moment, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Miss Potter… vos manières. Il serait bien de nous présenter, ne trouvez-vous pas? » dit sérieusement Severus.

Albus rigola et se tourna vers leurs hôtes.

« Oh Severus, nous pouvons très bien le faire nous même ! Bonjour, je suis Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école ou étudie Juliet. Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus! J'ai trop de noms… Lui, c'est Severus Snape, l'un de nos professeurs. » Severus inclina la tête avec respect, prenant un air neutre. « Sirius Black, cet homme enfantin là, est le parrain de Juliet. Quant à ce rouquin, c'est William Weasley qui travaille avec Juliet pour l'aider à parler. » Sirius fit une révérence moqueuse et William fit signe de la main. « Juliet a demandé à venir voir son ami avant que nous allions chez son maître? Je crois que c'est le bon titre...J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas. »

« Non non! Cela nous fait plaisir. Venez, passez au salon, ne restez pas dans l'entrée. Mark, tu peux jouer avec Juliet. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Messieurs? »

Juliet observa la mère de Mark les faire entrer dans le salon, mais Sirius se dégagea un moment avant de se mettre en petit bonhomme devant Mark.

« Allo! »

Mark l'observa un moment, relâchant Juliet. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Bejour! »

Sirius souriait, Juliet pouvait sentir sa joie.

« Alors c'est toi le meilleur et premier ami de mon joyau… Mmmm… Je te croyais plus grand. »

Mark leva les bras.

« Mais je SUIS grand ! »

« Oui, oui ! Tu l'es ! J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi… Pour te dire merci d'être un si bon ami et d'avoir été là pour Juliet… Tu le veux? »

Mark ouvrit les yeux grands. Juliet pouvait sentir le regard peiné et plein de remords de sa mère sur sa nuque marquée. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se retourner.

« OUI! Je peux? »

Sirius sourit avant de dévoiler un paquet rouge qu'il avait agrandit en sortant de la limousine. Il le tendit à l'enfant et celui-ci se laissa tomber par terre avant de commencer à l'ouvrir.

Au fond de la boite se trouvait un toutou en forme d'oiseau, les ailes contre son corps. Il avait un long cou de cygne, le plumage rouge et doré et une longue queue en rubans marqué comme des plumes.

« Ohhhhhhhhhh… Qu'il est joli ! C'est quoi cet oiseau? Dit, dit ! C'est quoi? »

Sirius aida Mark à se relever avant de répondre.

« C'est un phénix. Ce sont des oiseaux magiques et ils sont la marque d'une personne de lumière. Toi qui a protégé le plus que tu pouvais mon joyau, tu en mérite bien un… Ils sont un peu difficiles à trouver vivants, mais celui-ci fait l'affaire non? »

Juliet souriait doucement, levant la main pour toucher son parrain, passant de la reconnaissance entre eux. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle, baisa son front avant de se redresser.

« Bon! J'ai assez accaparé ton ami, va jouer avec Mark, Lilieth ! »

Juliet hocha la tête avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant puis Mark l'attira derrière lui dans l'escalier. Sirius la regarda monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il se tourna ensuite vers la mère de Mark, maintenant accompagnée de son mari. La mère avait un peu d'eau dans les yeux et renifla un moment. Sirius lui sourit.

« Elle n'a plus mal. Ce ne sont maintenant que des marques. Elle n'aime pas en parler, si vous pouvez les ignorer pour le moment ce serait mieux… »

L'homme hocha la tête avant que sa femme puisse dire quelque chose. Elle sembla vouloir s'objecter, mais son mari serra son épaule avec un regard franc. Celle-ci se libéra avec quelques excuses pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Nous nous ferons discrets. Vous devez excuser Julie, elle a bien mal prit tout ce qui s'est passé quand les Dursleys furent arrêtés. Elle se sent coupable. »

Sirius hocha la tête sans commenter avant d'aller prendre place avec les autres.

« Elle n'est pas la seule, M. Evans. Nous trois, mis à part William avons tous un peu de blâme qui nous rends plein de remords. Cependant, il ne sert à rien de vivre dans un passé que nous ne pouvons plus changer. Je suis la personne ayant placé Juliet chez les Dursley alors le gros du blâme est sur mes épaules… Pourtant, cette petite fille m'a pardonné et maintenant je dois simplement apprendre à me pardonner cette erreur. »

Albus avait parlé doucement en croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Assis là dans une chaise en cuir près du foyer, il avait l'air d'un grand-père attendant ses petits enfants. Le père de Mark hocha la tête avec un regard vers la cuisine.

« Pardonnez mes manières… Ma femme se nomme Julie, je suis Patrick et vous avez probablement tous entendu parler de Mark. »

« Oui, il semble très important pour Juliet, » répondit William.

Patrick hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je suis fier de lui. Bien peu d'enfants peuvent dire qu'ils ont été un support pour un autre… Vous êtes là pour l'aider à parler n'est-ce pas M. Weasley? Comment ça? »

Sirius se tendit un moment, mais William se laissa allez sur le sofa à côté de lui avant de répondre de façon nonchalante.

« Je suis là pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille. Ce que ses gardiens lui ont fait subir avait aussi un important aspect psychologique. Les menaces contre sa vie si elle parlait ou émettait le moindre bruit étaient communes. Je l'aide à surmonter tout cela. Le travail est long et ardu, mais elle est plus ouverte maintenant. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de travail, elle devrait parler un peu vers la fin de son année scolaire. Tout du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. »

Patrick hocha la tête d'un air intéressé alors que sa femme revenait avec un plateau portant une théière et des tasses ainsi qu'un plat de petits biscuits. Un arome de citron l'accompagnait.

« J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce thé, il est mon favori. »

Il y eu un moment de silence alors que les adultes se regardaient mutuellement. Julie le coupa avec une question en fixant Sirius.

« Si vous êtes sont parrain, pourquoi n'habitait-elle pas avec vous? »

Sirius soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Severus le prit de vitesse.

« M. Black a eu l'improbable infortune de se faire accuser à tord d'un horrible crime et a passé les dix dernières années en prison, madame. »

Après cette réponse un peu cinglante, Julie broncha et Patrick observa sa femme avec un peu de colère.

« Julie, quel genre de question est-ce? »

« Mais… »

« J'ai été accusé du meurtre de 13 personnes par la destruction préméditée d'une conduite de gaz. Il a fallu 10 ans pour me sortir de cet endroit et les premières choses que j'ai cherché à savoir furent : où se trouve Juliet et qui prend soin d'elle. Je ne vous en veux pas pour votre question, mais sachez ceci: elle est ma famille, mon joyau et elle m'est plus importante que ma nouvelle liberté. »

Julie observa cet homme qui voilà un moment avait parlé avec son fils comme s'il était lui-même un petit enfant, mais en cet instant précis, elle avait devant elle un homme blessé et terni. Elle inclina la tête.

« Je m'excuse, c'était déplacé de ma part… »

À ce moment, Juliet et Mark redescendaient de l'étage et Juliet se précipita vers Albus avec un air excité. Elle lui tendit son calepin et son contenue surpris le vieux magicien.

« Vraiment, Juliet? »

Juliet hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Et bien… cela change des choses… Tu veux l'essayer maintenant ? »

Juliet acquiesca de nouveau avant de faire signe à Mark de s'approcher. Il vint timidement en observant ce vieil homme avec intérêt. Celui-ci l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Les autres adultes étaient maintenant silencieux, attendant la suite.

« Il semblerait, jeune homme, que des choses spéciales se passent autour de toi par moment… Est-ce vrai? »

« Mark, qu'est-ce que… »

Patrick s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase alors que le vieil homme levait la main pour demander le silence, ses yeux brillants observèrent un moment l'adulte avant de se retourner sur l'enfant. Julie semblait glacée sur place.

« Ouais… La dernière fois c'était juste avant les vacances de Noël. Picard, un des méchants de ma classe, avait décidé de me voler le chocolat que maman m'avait donné comme dessert. Il a réussit à me le prendre et il a commencé à le manger. J'étais tellement en colère et puis soudainement il s'est mis à crier car le chocolat, qui était en forme de lapin, s'est mit à bouger ! Il sautillait partout, sans sa tête… Je vous jure, c'était comme si… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui se tenait figée, raide comme une barre sur le divan. Il ajouta tout bas :

« Comme si c'était de la magie… »

Albus hocha la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un entendant ce genre de chose tous les jours.

« Un petit test alors, Mark? »

Albus se tourna vers Severus alors que celui-ci sortait une baguette noire de sa poche. Il la tendit au Directeur qui la mit dans la petite main de Mark.

« Agite ceci… »

Mark observa le vieil homme un moment avant de regarder ses parents. Il hésita un instant de plus avant d'arrêter son regard sur Juliet. Celle-ci souriait comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il fit bouger la baguette et à sa surprise la plus grande, une vague d'étincelles dorées apparurent en cascade en son bout. Deux petits papillons argentés s'y échappèrent en voletant avant de disparaître doucement. Sirius et William applaudirent. Ses parents furent si surpris qu'ils sursautèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Juliet se tourna vers eux, levant la main gauche et faisant une flexion du poignet, attirant leur regard alors qu'une baguette semblable apparaissait dans sa main.

« _**Votre fils est un sorcier, comme chaque personne que j'ai amené avec moi. Comme moi.**_ »

Les mots s'étaient élevés de la baguette apparaissant dans les airs. Ce fût trop pour Julie et elle s'évanouie dans son siège, Patrick par compte observait les occupant de son salon avec un nouvel œil puis se tourna vers son fils. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Cela explique tant de choses ! Les jouets se retrouvant dans son bassin, les bonbons dans ses tiroirs qui venaient de nulle part… Mark c'est génial! »

Son enthousiasme était palpable, mais il se reprit assez pour essayer de réveiller sa femme. Albus se leva pour aller près d'elle. Il avait dans sa main un bâton un peu plus stylisé.

« Si vous permettez, Patrick? »

Patrick hocha la tête, avide d'en voir plus. Albus agita sa baguette légèrement, murmura "Renervate" tout bas et Julie commença immédiatement à reprendre ses esprits.

« Patrick ? J'ai fais un… Oh… Ce n'était pas un rêve? »

Juliet était un peu peiné par la totale frayeur dans la voix de Julie.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, Madame Evans. Bien que chaque chose ait deux côtés, aucun des sorciers ici n'est noir. »

Severus parla doucement alors que Mark allait lui redonner sa baguette. Sirius émit un reniflement d'incrédulité.

« À t'observer Snape, on pourrait croire le contraire ! »

Severus l'observait avec un sourcil levé, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« Venant de vous BLACK c'est un peu hypocrite, non? »

Juliet se mit à rigoler et William l'attira sur le sofa pour qu'elle s'y asseye. Il baissa la tête vers elle avant de murmurer.

« Tu as le pouvoir de te trouver des amis et de faire des ennemis de gens au moins civils… Tu as un don, Emrys. »

Juliet tourna la tête, regardant William. Il lui faisait un sourire complice et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« _**Peut-être… J'ai surtout patience et médiation. J'en ai besoin avec ces deux là.**_ »

Albus et Severus prirent les deux parents à part pour leur expliquer un peu plus sur le monde magique. Mark les observa entrer dans la cuisine avant de bondir sur place avec exubérance.

« GÉNIAL ! GÉNIAL !!!!!!! Ohhhhh ! »

Juliet se mit à rire alors que Sirius se tordait à voir l'enfant ainsi. William soutenait Juliet pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre tellement elle riait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire avec votre magie vous? Vraiment ? »

« _**Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose jusqu'à maintenant, mais Sirius peut se transformer en chien, c'est le don d'un Animagus. Montre-lui Siri!**_ »

Sirius eut un énorme sourire avant de se transformer en sa forme de Padfoot. Mark avait les yeux si grands que Juliet avait presque peur qu'ils quittent leur orbite ! Il s'avança alors que le chien bondit sur lui pour le lècher. Mark gloussait de plaisir alors que ses parents revenaient de leur discussion.

«__Black. Suffit. On doit partir maintenant. » lui dit sèchement Severus.

Le chien fit un petit gémissement avant de se transformer en humain de nouveau. Julie émit un petit cri alors que son mari s'écriait :

« TROP HOT ! »

En tout et pour tout, cette visite fut réussie. Mark la remercia Juliet pour son cadeau, un étui à crayon en cuir qu'elle avait cousu et fabriqué elle-même. Elle avait brulé sur la surface du rebord du sac un dragon. Julie avait été impressionnée par son don.

_**oOoOo Changement de scène oOoOo**_

Alors que Juliet Potter partait de chez eux, la famille Evans devait maintenant regarder de l'avant pour voir vers le futur. Julie avait un peu peur de ces changements, mais immédiatement, Patrick et Mark furent enjoués du nouveau monde s'ouvrant à eux.

Le futur leur sembla plutôt illuminé, mais comme ils avaient tord…

_**oOoOo Fin de chapitre oOoOo**_

Cette version a été ''bétarisé'' par mon mari. :D

Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, envoyez un message, je réponds à tous ;) Si c'est un mot et bien… Vous savez, la brique dans votre bibliothèque, c'est un dictionnaire ! Servez-vous en ! :D

Je travaille sur le prochain ! REVIEW SVP :) Je suis lente et je le sais, mais je travaille fort pour que chaque chapitre soit parfait !

~._.~

Drider Queen


End file.
